


Breaking the Cycle

by quietpastelcolours



Series: Breaking the Cycle [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Character(s), but its a forced marriage with Ganondorf, for two sex scenes, quite a bit of fluff mixed with mind games, slight Manipulation, so that's to be expected, the rest are consensual, they straight up hate each other at first, they're both manipulating the hell out of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 192,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Gerudo King Ganondorf invades and successfully conquers Hyrule, he forces Princess Zelda to marry him. At first, Zelda is under the impression that he just wants to cement his rule as King. Little does she know he has an ulterior motive...</p><p>As the months pass, their mutual hatred dwindles to dislike and gradually morphs to affection, and, as Ganondorf's hold on Hyrule is threatened, Zelda has to choose between her people and her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule has been invaded and conquered by the Gerudo King Ganondorf, and his prisoner, the Princess Zelda, is brought before him to learn her fate.

The chains clinked gently in time to the movements of the princess as she traversed the length of the hallway, flanked by four iron knuckles and a few darknuts. She twisted her hands tighter together in front of her, ignoring the reprimanding glare from the iron knuckle that was beside her.

 _Damn_. It was unladylike to curse, she knew, but the chains were pulled tight, and cut into her wrists as they were fastened to her waist by a heavy chain belt. With each step, the large gilded doors at the end of the hall drew closer, and her heart beat slightly faster. There was every possibility she would meet her death behind those doors, or at the very least she’d hear the order. She’d be taken outside and buried unceremoniously by the Dark Lord’s minions, a fate hardly befitting a princess of her status. She supposed her mother the Queen had been killed, though she wasn’t sure. She wondered briefly if they’d place her by her mother’s grave.

Whatever her fate, at least she’d be able to meet it with her head held high. She wasn’t broken. Even if she was gagged. She frowned, and tried once more to work the thickly bunched fabric from her mouth. An unknown warlock– she hadn’t seen his face – had attacked her when the first wave of the invasion came, who had cast some sort of spell on her that had rendered her unconscious, and she had woken an undetermined time later locked in the damp and dark dungeon, gagged and shackled to the wall. She frowned for the umpteenth time, and rotated the hand that bore the Triforce to peer at the underside of her wrist, wondering again where her gloves had gone. She had felt a presence there, but had been unable to see properly in the darkness to determine what exactly it was. Now, in the daylight, she could see that an intricate sigil adorned her once unblemished skin, spanning the inside of her wrist and coming to rest on her pulse point. She scowled at it. She had thought her magic had been dampened, and now she was sure. She could barely feel it, let alone manipulate it in anyway that would be useful to her. The Triforce too was dull on her skin; no doubt due to this cursed sigil, though she could still feel wisdom’s influence in her mind. She gritted her teeth in irritation. _How dare he_.

Preoccupied with her thoughts, she hadn’t noticed the golden doors grow ever closer, and so was somewhat startled when the iron knuckles stopped abruptly, and one of them knocked. Heart in her throat, the princess listened with all her might. After what seemed like an eternity, a deep, curiously accented voice issued from inside.

“Enter.”

The two iron knuckles slowly pushed the large doors open, and the throne room opened up before her eyes. Her gaze immediately travelled to the far end of the room, where a massive and imposing figure lounged on the throne. _Bastard_. She wished she could shout the word, to insult him viciously before her death, but she was gagged, and so she would have to make do with partially obscured death glares.

The doors swung shut behind her as her stomach dropped down to her toes. This was it. He’d take one look at her, maybe gloat a little, and give the order for her execution. She struggled to regulate her breathing. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing she was afraid. She lifted her chin higher as her escorts nudged her forwards. Of course he wouldn’t stand to meet her. He’d make her come to him, to walk towards her own doom. Although, she reflected, he could make her crawl. She supposed she must be thankful for small mercies, minuscule as they were.

After a long, humiliating walk, during which she endured his speculative gaze roaming the length of her body, she reached the dais on which the throne perched. At a look from the man, one of the iron knuckles placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, forcing her to her knees. She knew its intent before her face met the carpet and levelled the most ferocious glare she could muster at it, hating the Dark Lord as she bowed before him. Finally, _finally_ , the hand released, and she straightened as fast as humanly possible, her lips twisted into a scowl under her gag.

The Demon King examined the princess carefully; this was the first time he’d seen this incarnation of her in this lifetime. She differed greatly in physical appearance from her predecessor, he noted idly, though he could see the same spirit in her eyes. The first thing that struck him about her appearance was her _delicacy_ ; she was slight, blonde, and unerringly feminine, in Hylian eyes, at least. A remarkable change, considering the last bearer of wisdom had been bold and brash, a tall, striking woman with a head of bright red hair, a similarity to him that had irked her to no end. He’d enjoyed sparring with her, before her hero had gotten lucky. _No matter_. He put her and her miserable hero out of his head and focused on the Wisdom that stood before him now; the old bearer had been dead these last seventy years at least.

 _This_ princess’s shoulders were moving as she twisted her hands together furiously, and he almost grinned at the expression on her face. Even bound and gagged, coated in a layer of grime, with tangled hair and ripped gown, she exuded haughty disdain and blatant hostility. With her slight form and delicate appearance, she resembled an angry kitten, claws out. He took that moment to stand, watching her swallow, enjoying the flicker of fear that appeared in her eyes. He had to look down to see her properly, of course, he had to look down on everyone, but the added height of the dais certainly was not helping the inequality in size. He snickered under his breath; even if she were to stand on the throne itself, he would still tower over her. Were Hylian’s typically this elfin and slender? He knew they weren’t, yet she looked as though a gust of wind would blow her away. Maybe he was just biased, coming from a society of strong, well-rounded and muscular women.

 He stepped down from the dais very slowly, watching her pull her shoulders back; clearly, she wanted to step backwards, but her pride would not allow it. She was very brave; he’d expected tears at the very least, judging from the stories he’d heard of her. She didn’t fight, she couldn’t defend herself; she’d spent her entire life in peacetimes, and he’d expected a shrinking violet. Maybe she’d surprise him after all.

“Well. _Zelda_. The Princess of Hyrule herself.” He pronounced her title slowly, watching her knit her brows. “How are you enduring? I hope your dungeons aren’t too uncomfortable?”

Her eyes widened then narrowed, and she forcefully exhaled, and he smirked. She didn’t like that; her eyes narrowed further, till he was distantly surprised she could still see. He turned then, and walked behind the princess. By that time, the iron knuckles had retreated silently to the walls, ready to act should the need arise. He prowled around her, surprised. She would not look at him, but rather stared straight ahead. He’d expected her to follow his every movement, particularly when he moved behind her.

Zelda struggled to remain facing forwards as the Gerudo King Ganondorf Dragmire skulked around her. She refused to lower herself to eye contact. She was Hyrule’s Princess. If Ganondorf wanted to speak, he would look to her. She might have failed her people, but in the moments before her death, she would not lose her dignity.

However, she could not suppress a shiver when Ganondorf stopped directly behind her, drawing another dark chuckle. He was entirely too close; she wanted nothing more than to run, maybe jump out a window. Anything to be away from this man.

“Nothing to say?”

She snorted loudly again, letting him know just how much she’d say if she could. His snicker stained her skin and gooseflesh rose upon the surface, making her grimace as he chuckled louder. He’d noticed. “ _Nervous_ , are we, Princess?”

Ganondorf had completed his rotation at last and stood in front of her, and Zelda had to crane her neck to keep him in view. He was simply enormous, clad in dark and imposing armour that radiated pure power along with a sizable amount of brutality. Suddenly, his hand snaked up and roughly pulled the gag from her mouth. The movement caused an inelegant sound to issue from her throat, and Zelda glared harder, as if the sheer force of her emotion could melt Ganondorf into a puddle.

The corner of his mouth twitched, and she itched to slap the smug grin right off his face, even if she’d practically have to stand on a chair to reach. The thought only soured her mood further, if that was possible. So certain was she that she was to be executed, Zelda decided she wouldn’t bother to censer her thoughts. 

Ganondorf watched the emotions play over her face. Fear had been replaced with annoyance, which was followed by the bitterest expression he’d ever seen on a Hylian woman. He couldn’t help but ask. “And what was that, Princess? Your thoughts show quite plainly on your face; do you care to share them?”

Her eyes narrowed again. “I was just thinking how I’d should dearly like to slap you, but unfortunately, you’re too tall.” She gave a practised sigh, as he froze, anger coursing through his system; he imagined backhanding her, but he refrained.

“That is very bold of you, Princess.” Indeed, he was rather reluctantly impressed with her audacity; to speak in such a manner to his face…

Zelda shrugged, rekindling his ire.

He narrowed his eyes. “I presume… you have good reason to speak so.” Ganondorf turned away, as if in thought. “Surely you don’t imagine I’d have you executed, which would no doubt allow you to speak your mind free from consequence. Now that would be foolish, wouldn’t it, Princess?” With this last word spoken, he turned back to face her, an evil grin covering his features. He was glad he did, for the look on her face was priceless.

Zelda’s whole world rotated suddenly, releasing her from the bonds of approaching death, and she gasped. Fear washed through her, icy and strong. If he hadn’t been intending to execute her, what was his intention? That thought was banished to the back of her mind, as she replayed her words to him. Maybe she wasn’t going to die today, but surely she would be punished for such insolence. She realised he was enjoying the fear on her face, and struggled to compose herself.

“I… I’m not going to be executed?” Her voice was very faint, and she felt as though she was going to pass out as images of torture danced through her mind in a sick parade.

Ganondorf grinned cruelly. “No. You’ll live yet, Princess. Though with that attitude, your fingers won’t.” She gulped, and knew the Dark Lord had noticed when his grin widened.

“Well? Aren’t you going to say something?” He prompted. Zelda frowned. What did he want? She cleared her throat.

“What do you want me to say?” she asked, as demurely as she could.

Ganondorf was enjoying himself immensely, though he was careful to present only his anger to her. She was clearly terrified, carefully measuring each word before she spoke. Her whole demeanour had changed. Whereas before Zelda had undoubtedly been ready to tell him to go jump in a lake, though quite possibly with stronger language, the promise of violence and pain with no end in sight had her presenting herself in a entirely submissive fashion. He wasn’t quite sure which version of her he preferred. “Apologise for this insult.” He growled. Her eyes widened, and her mouth twisted for a moment, as if her own body couldn’t quite believe what she was about to do.

She bowed her head lightly, and after another moment, she spoke. “My apologies. I… I didn’t realise.”

 Zelda squirmed in discomfort. She didn’t know what was worse, that she had actually apologised to Ganondorf Dragmire, of all people, or the fact that he had threatened to cut off her fingers. He’d do it too, she knew that much. Fear had well and truly taken hold of her by now. Her discussions with herself while locked in the dungeons had prepared her for death, not captivity. She squared her shoulders, mentally informing herself to stiffen up. It wouldn’t do to fall to pieces now. She was the bearer of Wisdom, was she not? There had to be someway she could get out of this, alive and unharmed. She frowned slightly, considering. Perhaps… if she bowed and scraped, submitting to Ganondorf’s every whim, no matter how much she loathed the thought, she could possibly manoeuvre herself into a position where she could escape.

Ganondorf’s own smile faded as he watched the princess’s face go blank; Zelda now wore a perfectly serene mask as she looked him directly in the eyes, a touch too confident for his tastes. If he didn’t know better, and he did, thank the Lady, he’d have said she was a scared, weak little pampered princess who was trying to be brave. However, that flash of knowledge he’d seen dampened his good mood. Her mother the Queen had been easy to deal with, even if he hadn’t intended the woman to be killed immediately, but the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom was another matter entirely. His eyes narrowed; better to banish her to the dungeons now, he decided, in case he let anything further slip. He needed time to himself to evaluate the conversation. The look on her face had left him slightly off balance. He’d thought he was in complete control of proceedings, but now he wasn’t entirely sure. That realisation only increased his displeasure; he had a strong urge to shake the girl until she revealed her intentions.

A sudden thought occurred to him, and he smirked cruelly. “I hope you won’t prove as troublesome as your mother did…”  
  
He trailed off, savouring the pain and outrage in her eyes. “What have you done with my mother?” She asked, her voice trembling.

He snickered to himself. The fear on her face was delicious. “The Queen is dead. She fought back when she ought to have surrendered. It was her own fault, really.”

He almost chuckled, as Zelda’s face went paper white, and her knees buckled slightly, before she wrenched herself forwards, stiffening her shoulders and stumbling forwards a step, her chin raised and jaw set even as tears glimmered in her eyes. No, Zelda was plainly not without courage… well, without her hero, she would surely need it.

He took a deep breath, studying her form. The princess’s eyes were firmly glued to his, as if she was trying to cover up her moment of weakness. He felt pleasure in the knowledge that the longer he stood in silence, the more uncomfortable she became; he let the quiet fill the cavernous throne room until he was sure she was about to burst, and then he made a gesture with his hand.

Zelda jerked her head around to stare as the iron knuckles advanced into the centre of the room; her heart leaped back into her throat. What had Ganondorf decided? She didn’t dare speak; she waited until he did.

“You’ll be escorted back to the dungeons, Princess.” Ganondorf was frowning - almost unconsciously, she thought. “You’ll be unchained, but be warned: If you try to escape, well, let’s just say you won’t enjoy it.”

She nodded quickly, as slight relief warred with anger. She would be unshackled, but… the dungeons? “So I’m to be a prisoner?” She snapped, glaring. “To rot in the dungeons for the rest of my life?”

He gave the most peculiar grin, smug and almost… _pleased_. “Not quite, Princess. Not quite.”

Zelda blinked in confusion. _Not quite?_ That implied he had some other plan for her, but if she wasn’t to be executed… She swallowed nervously; sure her discomfort was plain on her face.

Ganondorf grinned, just barely, golden eyes roving over her form. “Go now.” He was already turning away when she squared her shoulders and stepped forwards.

“May I ask you something?”

He quirked a fiery brow. “Continue.” What on earth was she going to ask? He was looking forwards to finding out.

“What happened to the castle staff? I passed not a single one on my way here. Just your…” She paused here, clearly trying to find a diplomatic term. “Um, forces.”

He stared at her impassively, trying to make her uncomfortable again. “Those that weren’t killed have fled, if they’ve any brains at all.” He stated as brusquely as possible, waving a casual hand at the iron knuckles. “Take her away.”

He only smiled wider as the iron knuckles turned her away.

“Wait!” Zelda cried, and cringed slightly as Ganondorf turned to stare at her incredulously, as if he couldn’t believe she was daring to speak to him. She almost couldn’t believe it either.

“What exactly is this?” She asked somewhat timidly, holding out the wrist that bore the unfamiliar sigil as far as she could in her chains. The moment the Demon King’s gaze landed on it, his lips twisted into a cruel smile.

“That, my dear Princess, is a very interesting little piece of magic.” He paused for dramatic effect, and Zelda narrowed her eyes at him. “You can feel it, can you not? It blocks your own magic. I won’t run the risk of having you escape.”

 _Well_. She stared at the sigil. It would have to be an incredibly obscure piece of magic; where on earth had he found it? She knew of spells and sigils that blocked the light from one’s body, but this… this was far more complete and concrete a spell than she had ever seen. The sigil, too, was unfamiliar – Zelda was well versed in the magic arts, and this was unlike anything she’d ever seen before. It angered her. He’d found a way to bend her to his will, easy as breathing.

She frowned at him, ignoring those thoughts for the moment. “My magic is only of healing and light.” She lied through her teeth. “How would that aid my escape?”

The Dark Lord studied her thoughtfully. “You say that now, but who knows what schemes Wisdom can come up with? After all, you’ll have plenty of time to think.”

Zelda scowled as he flicked his fingers dismissively, and the iron knuckles herded her towards the door. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and put both Ganondorf and her mother away in a compartment for later. _Oh, mamma_. If her mother truly was dead, there was nothing she could do but mourn. For the moment, her people were more important. _Those that weren’t killed_. Zelda’s gut twisted in fear. How many of her people had died? In the week or so since the initial attack had happened, she had not laid eyes on a single Hylian, and she was terrified for them.

She was lost in thought as she traced the route back to the dungeons, her spirits lowering with each step, the hulking iron knuckles casting shadows in the dull candle light. Only just this morning, she had thought her guards terrifying. Having met their master, she dully compared them to bumbling puppies. They were intimidating to look at, sure, but they lacked the cruel intellect of the Gerudo King.

Having reached her cell, the iron knuckles watched silently as one of them unlocked her chains, two of them already standing in their posts besides the door. Zelda rubbed her wrists absentmindedly as she threw herself onto her patch of mouldy straw, lying on her back to stare at the dank stones, trying to make out their joins in the dim gloom. The only illumination was provided by a grate open to the daylight set far down the corridor, which barely gave enough light for Zelda to see her own hand in front of her face. So. She was stuck here, in her own dungeon. Fate, it seemed, was cruel.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda finds out why Ganondorf has kept her alive - for reasons she would never have guessed.

The Princess of Hyrule had decided she had never hated anyone more than she hated Ganondorf Dragmire. She suspected it was entirely possible she despised him more than the despicable damp cell she was confined to. Every day she awoke expecting a summons to come at any moment, but it never came. Days turned into weeks, and roughly a month passed by before she saw any contact besides the single iron knuckle that delivered her food (which was surprisingly decent), and Ganondorf, who had appeared a grand total of three times to interrogate her about Hyrule. Zelda felt ready to rip her hair out. She had taken to pacing the length of the small cell for hours, alternating in between that and constructing shapes from the straw. Eventually, the monotony began to get the better of her, the days blurring into one another, and though she counted them faithfully on pieces of straw each morning, she felt as though she couldn’t be sure days were actually passing, and she wasn’t stuck in some nightmarish time loop that only changed when the Demon King occasionally appeared, spending a few minutes standing outside her cell to fling some pointed barb before disappearing to whatever foul deeds occupied his time. 

It was on one of these long, miserable days that the monotony was finally shattered. Zelda had no idea what time it was, or if it was night or day, and she was occupied in picking at her nails. By this time she was beyond filthy; she stank like nothing she had ever smelled before, her hair was nothing but a mass of knots and tangles, and her gown was growing ragged, for the fine silk was not built to withstand such conditions. She felt continually hungry from the meagre and pitiful food she was afforded, and her ribs ached constantly now; she had refused to remove her corset, even for a moment, using it as a kind of barrier against the world, though she had loosened it considerably. It didn’t help that her cell had no walls, just bars on three sides, and there was no way she would even consider undressing before the iron knuckles and darknuts that patrolled the corridors; she was unaware if they could see in the dark or not. Zelda had her back to the cell door, and so didn’t notice that Ganondorf stood there until he spoke.

“Princess.”

The deep voice rumbled through her cell, startling her half out of her wits. She spun, trying to stand in the same moment, and stumbled, landing on her hands and knees before lurching to her feet to see the Gerudo King standing outside her locked cell. He nodded to the iron knuckle bearing the key, which moved to unlock the door, and Zelda moved backwards, her hands finding the rough stone behind her. This was new. He’d never come in before. He advanced into the cramped space, instantly taking up all the room, and reached out, grabbing her wrist and tugging, pulling her out the door.

“Wha… What are you doing?”

Zelda’s voice had become rusty and hoarse with disuse, and she had to clear her throat and try again. Ganondorf did nothing but snicker slightly as he pulled her swiftly along up the stairs, when they hit the light, and Zelda dug in her heels. She threw all her weight into the wall, with a small cry of pain, shielding her eyes from the harsh light with her free arm. Ganondorf had paused, but he now tugged at her wrist, making an impatient noise. Slowly, she turned to face the light, one hand still shielding her face, eyes squinting against the harsh glow of the torches.

Ganondorf eyed the princess impatiently. It seemed he may have left her in the darkness a smidge too long, for it was taking quite a while for her eyes to adjust. Finally, Zelda dropped her hand, turning to glare at him as she blinked hard, eyes watering, and he snorted at her expression, setting off again. She tried once more to inquire as to their direction, and this time, he supposed he would answer.

“Your rooms.” He said curtly, and was immediately glad he had replied, for her shocked and indignant gasp made it worth it. She tried to pull from his grasp, and he tightened his grip with a warning growl, turning to glance down at her, roving an eye over her body. He had to stifle a snicker, for she truly looked atrocious. Even her diadem, the very symbol of her status was tarnished, sitting askew on tangled hair. She had lost weight, and now looked as though she’d snap in a stiff breeze. Her gown was by far the worst; torn, dirty and damp in places, the fine silk had patches where the material had been rubbed thin, showing the outline of her limbs as she moved. Why, there was even a patch that clearly showed the bones of her corset through the worn material. He couldn’t help a slight smirk; it must have been very uncomfortable to have spent all that time in a corset. He wondered then if she had ever taken it off. Becoming aware of the leery grin adorning his features, he cleared his throat slightly, drawing Zelda’s attention. He let his eyes linger on her neckline for a moment longer, before darting up to meet her eyes with a lewd grin that made her sniff and put her nose in the air.

She refused to speak any further, which was just fine with him, as he led her to her rooms. His plan for her now that she’d been stewing in the dungeons for so long was simple; he’d let her have her creature comforts, which would no doubt mellow her slightly, if not make her outright grateful to him, which would in turn make her more receptive to his schemes. _And what a scheme!_ He supressed a smirk, thinking of her reaction. It could not be quite as bad as the Twinrova’s, however, who had flown into such a rage when told that they hadn’t spoken to him for nearly a week; but that was before he had invaded and conquered Hyrule. Pride ran through him at that. After so much planning, nearly two centuries of it, across three lifetimes, the kingdom was finally his once more. He flexed the hand that bore the Triforce of Power, silently thanking the Goddesses as he always did for blessing him with such power and abilities as this.

Eventually, they reached the doors to her rooms, and he used his grip on her arm to swing the princess around and crowd her against the wall. She looked equal parts petrified and scandalised, and he grinned.

“Well Princess, you may consider your stay in the dungeons to be at an end.” He lifted a hand to tilt her chin up, smirking as she shied away from him, eyes huge.

 “Th - thank you.” Zelda stuttered at last. She paused, obviously unsure of what was to happen next.

He jerked his head towards her door. “You’ll keep to your rooms; you won’t have contact with anyone. I might be keeping you alive for now, but if I find you’ve been making a nuisance of yourself, that status will very swiftly change.” He speared her with a hard glance. “Do you understand?”

The princess swallowed, fear diffused over her face. “Yes, of course.”

Sensing a chance to make her very uncomfortable, he leaned in, invading her personal space as Zelda pressed herself as far back into the unforgiving stone wall as she could. “Relax.” He murmured. “No harm will come to you so long as you _behave_.”

She shot him a dubious look, her cheeks faintly flushed, and lifted her chin. “I understand; will you please _move_?”

This was said through gritted teeth, and Ganondorf, rather than be irritated as he was rather inclined, made a show of stepping back from her. “A request I am only too happy to accommodate, Princess-” He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in before he finished. “-After all, you smell _terrible_.”

Zelda’s mouth dropped open, and two points of red appeared high on her cheeks. Her fists clenched at her side, and he thought for a moment she would hit him; _let her try_ , he thought. He’d like to have an excuse to punish her. He grinned wider, imagining it. She’d lose a finger, and _then_ wouldn’t she despise him. Chuckling, he stepped further back, watching as her whole body untensed slightly; he grinned, for making her discomforted was quickly becoming a favourite pastime, but making her flush crimson? _That_ was especially enjoyable. Particularly if it was with embarrassment, not anger.

He summoned the darknuts that would be her guards, and waited until the four creatures had rounded the corner to present themselves before him. The princess looked back and forwards from him to the darknuts several times, and he noticed her attempting to surreptitiously edge away from him; a pointed look stopped her in her tracks.

Motioning to the darknuts, he spoke to the princess. “These will be your guards. You should know that if you do anything that can be taken as either a threat or an escape, they _will_ stop you.”

Zelda nodded fast, her fingers clenched to her throat, and he sneered at her. What a pitiful creature she was, standing there as if she were about to faint. He nodded to the darknuts, which immediately moved into position, two on either side of her door, the others moving to stand at both ends of the hallway. The princess visibly flinched at this movement, and he raised a brow at her. She noticed, and pulled her shoulders from the wall, straightening and looking him in the eye with a surprising amount of pluck.

Grinning, he pulled open her door. “You know, Princess, that little show of courage might have worked… If you’d have looked any less petrified.”

The scared expression disappeared entirely then, and she glared. When Ganondorf motioned to her rooms at large, indicating she was to enter, Zelda hesitated before darting through and spinning to look up at him, as though she were afraid he would follow. The though made him grin darkly. _Not today, Princess_ , he thought to himself as he slammed the doors closed. _Not today…_

 

* * *

 

Three days had passed since Zelda had last been graced with Ganondorf’s presence. She snorted to herself at that, for no doubt it was exactly how he would describe his presence; an _honour_ to a Hylian like her. She sighed lightly, peering at her hand, admiring her clean cuticles and neatly shaped nails for the umpteenth time. The bath she had taken once Ganondorf had deposited her back in her rooms was a serious contender for best one ever taken in her life. She gloried in the feeling of being clean, of wearing a freshly laundered gown, of having smooth, untangled hair once more. She’d had to manage all by herself, for her personal maid was nowhere to be seen. Zelda hoped and prayed that Alyia was alive, and merely barred by the Gerudo King’s decree. Still, she had a terrible feeling about it. She grimaced as she adjusted her corset _again,_ for, without a maid to lace it properly, Zelda had been unable to get it tight enough to stay put and not ever so slowly slide about her person. She had briefly considered taking it off and wearing her gown on its own, but propriety reared its head – she’d sooner go back to the dungeon than let Ganondorf near her without it as a barrier.

She smiled, adjusting a stray cuticle, her thoughts returning happily to the long, luxurious bath she had taken; why, she didn’t think she’d moved for about three hours, blissfully soaking in the steaming hot water, washing the dismal muck of the dungeons from her skin. She had spent another hour brushing her hair free of knots, and rubbing her most expensive oils into her skin, dressed in the softest nightgown she possessed. When she had lain down to sleep – her poor ribs happily free from her corset – it had felt exceptionally peculiar at first; the plush mattress, always so comfortable, now felt utterly alien to her after so long sleeping on mouldy straw. Eventually, she had drifted off into blissful unconsciousness, at least until she had awoken, and all her memories had come flooding back.

Now Zelda was sitting on the window sill, leaning as far out as possible, trying to figure out if the red shirted figure she could see pacing the street outside the castle walls was known to her. Castle Town looked terrible. Many houses had been burnt down; a few even appeared to have been crushed, though by what, she couldn’t tell. Small blockades littered the streets and iron knuckles, darknuts and moblins paraded up and down the cobbles, assisted by various monsters she had no name for. The smell of smoke hung strong in the air, and the few people she had seen venture outside did so in evident terror; heads down and walking fast. The pleasant happy atmosphere was all but gone; music no longer played in the now desolate market place. The scorched remains of colourful banners fluttered dismally in the breeze above an iron knuckle, and Zelda’s heart constricted to see her people reduced to this.

She had whittled the list down to three people, and was trying to properly make out the colour of the unknown person’s hair when the door opened. She ignored it, too caught up in trying to decipher hair colour to worry about minor things such as doors.

When the Gerudo King opened the door, he did not expect to see the princess perched on the windowsill, leaning so far out it was a wonder she hadn’t fallen already.

He swiftly crossed the room and grabbed her shoulder, unceremoniously pulling her inside and stepping back as Zelda hit the floor with a small squeal. She clambered to her feet and bristled. “What was that for?” She demanded. He frowned down at her. Her tone was dangerously close to insubordination, and he’d hate to have to remove a finger so soon.

However, he merely raised a brow. “Planning to jump?” The furious look on her face faded to fear.

 “No! I… I was trying to make out one of the villagers. I... I just want to know who’s still alive.” She said quietly.

Ganondorf made an evasive hum as he glanced over her head at the room at large. It was entirely feminine, every polished surface gleaming with silver trinkets and glass decoratives. Her bed was a ridiculous contraption, four-poster with a canopy richly embroidered with her family crest, drowning in pillows and bursting with lace. He wondered she could even sleep in it without pushing half a dozen pillows onto the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her face as the direction of his gaze registered, and she turned a violent shade of red. He grinned wolfishly, enjoying her obvious embarrassment. The direction Zelda’s thoughts had evidently gone in intrigued him slightly, as he pictured her dressed in nothing but a shift. But no. He was here for a purpose. As appealing as the second scenario sounded, Ganondorf doubted she’d be receptive of the idea.

He turned back to the princess and studied her. She had obviously bathed herself well following her imprisonment – not unsurprising. She looked every inch the perfect princess again, dressed in a silk gown, her hair hanging smoothly down her back, her diadem polished within an inch of its life. “Well, Princess, how have you fared?” He almost grinned at the look of shock and indignation that crossed her face.

 She didn’t answer him in so many words; rather, she folded her arms and looked away, muttering under her breath. Ganondorf caught the word’s ‘rotting’ ‘filthy’ and ‘despicable’ before he began to tune out.

He let her rant for a few moments longer, before cutting her off. “Why, Princess, I hope you’re not under the impression that I _care_.” He deadpanned. She shut her mouth with a snap, glaring at him. He barely concealed a grin. The princess was really angry now. No doubt she’d had time to come to terms with her mother’s death and the fact that he was Hyrule’s new ruler during her imprisonment. He happened to know for a fact that the hero wouldn’t be able to save her this time, and so she was forced to submit. She’d had plenty of time to fine-tune her hate for him. He certainly hoped so. It would make his intentions so much more fun. “At least you smell better now.” He said, smirking. That much was true. She smelt of expensive oils and something floral. He twitched as the scent drifted into his nose; Zelda was entirely too feminine for her own good, which, as far as the Gerudo King was concerned, was further incriminating evidence to the false virtue affected by the Hylians.

Zelda thought she might implode from anger. She might have employed herself numerous times during her imprisonment by concocting fantasies in which bashing Ganondorf’s skull in with a large blunt implement featured heavily, but she wasn’t stupid. Unconsciously, she stroked the Triforce of Wisdom etched on her hand; she had to keep her temper under control, and try not to anger him. Very deliberately looking away from him, Zelda refrained from inquiring as to just who was responsible for her smell. The fact that he had noticed her odour _and_ had the unmitigated gall to mention it to her face rankled; had he never heard of good breeding and manners? She narrowed her eyes further as he approached. She frowned intensely, as his closeness forced her to recognise his size. She was quite small in stature, she knew, but this was ridiculous. Standing on the same floor, the top of Zelda’s head barely reached the middle of Ganondorf’s chest. He was far too big to be allowed, she decided. He chuckled lightly, and she realised she’d let her eyes slip, and was glaring at his chest instead. She looked up quickly, only to see Ganondorf raise one bright red brow. “And just what are you thinking about, Princess?” His deep voice radiated curiosity, with an undertone she decided she’d rather not acknowledge.

“Nothing.” Zelda spat when she could no longer avoid an answer. She dared a quick look up at Ganondorf’s face; he wore an entirely self-satisfied smirk.

“Nothing, Princess?” He asked in a rumble.

Zelda frowned, changing tack. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.” She said quietly, trying to keep her resolution not to anger him at the forefront of her mind.

 Ganondorf studied the princess intently. She had retreated into herself for the moment, eyes lowered, head bowed, and hands clasped before her. He decided to let the matter drop. He had plans for the day, and he didn’t want to get bogged down in pointless arguments. He held out an arm for her to take. “If that is so, surely you won’t object to accompanying me?”

He had to stifle an amused grin as Zelda stared at him, eyes wide, clearly wondering if there was an ulterior motive to be wary of. “May I ask where to?” She inquired, in a voice sweeter than honey. 

Ganondorf raised a brow. “The gardens.” After a moment’s hesitation with furrowed brows, she took his arm. Due to the height difference, she could not comfortably position her hand, and had to reach up somewhat. When he noticed this, he couldn’t help but snicker. The princess perceived this.

“You appear to be in a good mood today.” She spoke hesitantly, though with an undercurrent of bitterness, as though she wasn’t quite sure of her boundaries.

Ganondorf looked down at her. “And why would I not be? Hyrule is mine, it is a cause for celebration.” Seeing the princess chewing furiously on the inside of her cheek to stop whatever barbed remark was no doubt hovering on the tip of her tongue was swiftly becoming a favourite. He enjoyed antagonising her, he realised, for the joy of watching her squirm without being able to retaliate was almost worth the long years of planning, of the pain and suffering he had endured.

Finally, Zelda replied. “Indeed? Did I miss the coronation?”

That brought the evil smirk back to his face.

“Not yet, Princess. Not yet.”

Zelda remained silent for the entirety of the walk to the gardens. What did Ganondorf mean, not yet? He obviously intended to have himself crowned as King of Hyrule, but what would happen to her? She was still the princess, unless he intended to strip her of her title, or maybe lock her away for the rest of her life. But how would he cement such a plan? She worried her lower lip with her teeth as she ran all sorts of theories through her mind, but somehow, none of them seemed to fit.

Ganondorf was smiling inside. The emotions crossing Princess Zelda’s pretty face were extremely amusing. She had gone from confusion, to fear, to anger, to something close to disbelief, and back to anger, and now she had wrinkled her nose, looking for all the world as though she were a haughty royal speaking to someone beneath her. _Which is what she no doubt believes_. He reminded himself. No doubt she thought herself above him in every sense of the word. A Hylian princess, raised in the lap of luxury, conditioned to believe that everybody loved her, that all would obey her every whim, not to mention the fact that she had been blessed by the Goddess as the bearer of Wisdom. The combination was bound to create a superiority complex. Ganondorf lost his smile and studied her carefully. It was logical she would think that way, but he was determined to prove to her that Hylians did not hold the monopoly on superiority. He would not allow her to shame him for his Gerudo heritage, as her ancestors had.

Once they reached the gardens, he led her through the manicured shrubbery until they overlooked the orchards that sat to the left of the city, and the rolling hills beside them. 

The princess clearly hadn’t noticed the sight beyond the fruit trees yet, as evidenced but her next comment. “What exactly is your purpose in bringing me out here?” She asked, derision evident in her tone.

Zelda was confused. Why had Ganondorf ignored her for so long, only to suddenly materialise and drag her off to the gardens, of all places? Even with her wisdom, she could make neither head nor tail of it. She watched him cautiously as he gave a dark chuckle, and gestured behind her.

“Why don’t you take a look?”

Zelda frowned and turned around. What she saw drew an involuntary gasp from her mouth. On the lush green grass beyond the picturesque orchard trees were strange dirt mounds dotting the earth. _Graves_. Besides them, a large contingent of Ganondorf’s monsters stood guarding a ragtag group of Hylian men and women. Zelda gasped and half ran a few steps forwards, trying to get a better look. The group stood beside a wooden plinth. A sob caught in her throat as she realised it for what it was; the gallows. She pressed her hand to her mouth as she took in the mound besides the gallows; it was made up of the corpses of Hylians already hanged.

“Nayru preserve us.” She whispered unconsciously as a darknut led another man up onto the platform, lowering the noose around his neck. Unable to watch, Zelda turned back around.

Ganondorf took cruel delight in the emotions crossing her face. She had one hand clenched tight to her chest, while she tried to supress her strangled gasping breath, which sounded dangerously close to sobs.

“This is an execution? On what grounds?” She asked, her voice surprisingly steady.

“They are rebels, Princess.” He took perverse delight in her reaction; she looked as though she was caught between bursting into tears or fainting, and as such, had not yet done either. “They were stupid enough to get caught, and stupider still for rebelling in the first place. But not all those graves boast rebels names. Some of them are simply victims of the initial invasion, and still others are… _examples_. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her flinch; noting again how very tiny she was. “More will follow, if you do not do _exactly_ as I command.”

Zelda turned to face him then. “What are your demands?” Her voice sounded dead, a complete monotone, and he grinned inside. The gallows had done their intended purpose.

“Well, Princess, it’s very simple. I will be crowned King of Hyrule, but then there is a point of contention created. You.  You are still Hyrule’s princess, the heir to the throne. Obviously, the people would feel… conflicted.”

Zelda stared suspiciously, and remained silent. She was just barely holding herself together. So much death and destruction. She had truly failed her people. From what Ganondorf was saying now, it sounded as though he had come to a decision about her future. She raised her chin, fixing him with a defiant gaze, ready once more to face her death. He wasn’t smiling anymore; rather, he looked pensive as his gaze roamed over her form. She felt suddenly self-conscious; though her appearance was perfect once more, she rather felt exposed to his gaze. She glared harder at him, noting how Ganondorf was clad as ever in his imposing armour, his long fiery hair held back by his spiked crown, marking him so obviously as a foreigner, as though the dark skin did not immediately alert one to this fact.

Realising she wasn’t going to speak, Ganondorf continued on with the thought as Zelda tensed. “I could kill you, of course, but where is the fun in that? It would only aggravate the people of Hyrule, not to mention unbalance the cycle of the Triforce, and we wouldn’t want _that_.” Disregarding the heavy dose of sarcasm in his voice, somewhere in a detached part of her mind she felt nothing but relief. He really and truly didn’t mean to execute her. “No.” He continued. “No, for you, I have other plans. You, my dear Princess, will be my Queen.”

Ganondorf took a moment to watch her face. Zelda was clearly in shock; her mouth opened and closed several times, but nothing came out. He smirked, wanting nothing more than to be able to capture her expression somehow for all eternity. She began to splutter something unintelligible. “Take your time, Princess.” He said, becoming more and more amused by the second.

“You…. what?” The princess managed to gasp out. She stared at him a moment longer, mouth open, then shook her head and composed herself. “This is a _proposal_?”

The Gerudo chuckled then. “A proposal? No.” Seeing her confused look, he elaborated. “A proposal would imply you have a choice.” Zelda ground her teeth together at that, and stepped forwards, jabbing a finger towards him.

 “You must be _mad_ if you think I’d ever low-” His eyes widening then narrowing at her words, Ganondorf cut Zelda off there, grabbing her jaw and holding her immobile.

“’Lower yourself’?” He hissed. “You weren’t about to say, ‘lower yourself’, were you, Princess?”

 Her eyes widened in fear, and she attempted to shake her head. He was tempted to do something, to make her hurt. She was infuriating. 

“Watch yourself, Princess.” He hissed through clenched teeth, releasing her jaw and stepping back. He scrutinised her expression as she massaged the place where he had held her, searching for remorse as he contemplated removing a finger after all. Or maybe her tongue. Maybe both. He hadn’t quite made up his mind.  He watched as Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Very slowly, she opened her eyes, and stuttered an apology.

“I - please - please accept my apologies, my Lord Dragmire, I… I forgot myself.”

 _My Lord Dragmire_? The formal title wasn’t even remotely correct, but he still liked the sound of it. “Very good, Princess.” Slightly mollified, Ganondorf scowled down at her once more. “See you learn to control your tongue, or you will lose it.” Zelda grimaced but inclined her head in response, and he placed a hand on her back, making her walk forwards, ignoring her shudder. He glanced down, eyeing the woman who was to become his wife. “The ceremony will be held a sennight from now, and my coronation will follow it directly.” The princess glanced up at him.

“Why did you wait so long? It’s been over a month at least since you _arrived_ -” He almost snorted at the scorn in her voice here. “-You could have been crowned weeks ago.”

The Gerudo King paused for a moment, weighing his words. “I was… preoccupied. I’ve had affairs to settle… and rebellions to crush. That sort of thing.” Zelda put a hand lightly to her throat, inadvertently drawing his eye in a very distracting fashion. He slowly allowed his eyes to travel up to hers, watching as she noticed, and subsequently blushed.

“Were there many?” She asked breathlessly. “Rebellions, I mean? Those men there…” She motioned behind her, towards the gallows. “Are there… more?”

“A few. They were or are in the process of being put down.” He made very sure his voice allowed no alternatives as the princess’s blush faded to deathly pallor.

He watched as her expression changed yet again, an intense yet thoughtful frown crossing her features, replacing the sorrow momentarily.

“Affairs?” She asked.

He nodded, then decided to elaborate. It wouldn’t hurt for her to know the details, rather, it would only demoralise her further.

“Labrynna, Holodrum and Calatia all tried to come to Hyrule’s aid; however, they did not reckon on my military genius. We cut them off at the pass; the mountain ranges are now inaccessible for anyone, and I’d like to see anyone try to get through the Goron border.”

Zelda looked quite devastated for a moment, then pursed her lips. “Do you think they will try again?”

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at her. “I don’t think that’s something you need to know.”

Moving her forwards, he changed the subject.

“I hope you realise, Princess, that to resist is fruitless; no aid will come to you, and the longer you deny me what I am owed, the more people will die.”

She glared up at him. “Oh? Do you plan to slaughter every Hylian then? Where will you draw the line?”

“It’s already been drawn.”

That threw her for a loop. Zelda frowned up at him. “What do you mean?” She asked slowly.

“It’s very simple. Provided your precious people stop trying to attack my troops and make nuisances of themselves, they won’t lose their heads. Instead, I have something of a proposition for you.” 

Ganondorf couldn’t help the evil grin that covered his features at that.

After a few moments, Zelda sighed. “Well, I do not think you could shock me further.”

 _You think so?_ He took that as an invitation to continue. “I say proposition, but it’s more like a deal. You want to save the lives of your snivelling subjects? Very well.”

The princess frowned at him. “Very well?” She sounded confused.

“Yes. I will spare them on the condition that you follow my every command.” He stared down at her impassively. “But perhaps you need some sort of incentive. Very well. Hear this, Princess, and know that I am perfectly sincere; for each and every time you disobey me, I will have one Hylian executed.”

He smirked as she gasped, face blanching once more. “That’s barbaric.” Her voice came out in a low horrified tone.

Ganondorf shrugged, amused. “All’s fair in love and war… and this _is_ war.”

Zelda nodded, and then her eyes narrowed. “Why?”

He raised a brow.

She sighed before clarifying. “Why is this _proposition_ even necessary? Why bother keeping me alive?”

Ganondorf smirked at her. “That’s for me to know, and you to find out… eventually.”

Zelda frowned intensely, then nodded, seemingly without being aware that she had, and turned away from him to rest a gloved hand lightly on one of the stone arches. By this time, they had left the lawns and were now in the immaculately manicured topiary garden.

“So… I have two options.”

He frowned. “You have one.”

Zelda shook her head, looking over her shoulder at him. “Two. Firstly, I could take your word for it that you are serious, which… I rather think you are. Therefore, I ought to do as you say so no one else will be hurt. I _could_ , however, assume you are bluffing. What happens if I call your bluff?”

She frowned quickly and held up a hand. “Don’t answer that.”

Her lips turned down, and Ganondorf could practically see the cogs turning inside her head.

“But if this is no idle threat… then more of my people will die… and their blood would be on my hands… it is my duty to protect them, at whatever cost.” Zelda said this last part quietly to herself. She turned then, facing him dead on. Ganondorf raised a brow as he waited to hear her decision. She’d rambled a touch longer than he’d thought she would. Evidently, she’d made her choice, and was now trying to convince herself that what she was doing was right.

“I think I can assume that you are not bluffing?”

He nodded, and took a step forwards, crowding her against the stone arch. “You assume correctly.”

Zelda nodded, and sighed as she twisted her fingers together, before lifting her chin and looking him in the eye. “Then it seems you hold all the cards, while I have none. Very well, Ganondorf Dragmire. You may do with me what you will.” She said the words quite coolly, but all her formality couldn’t hide the fear in her eyes. He chuckled slightly. Did she know to what she’d just pledged herself? He thought not, for if she did… he did not think she’d give quite the same answer.

A smug smirk overtook him at that. “I fully intend to, Princess.”

Zelda looked away, a discomfited expression on her pretty face. He was not surprised to find that this incarnation of Wisdom was exactly as self-sacrificing as all the other times he’d met her over the centuries. However, none of his past lives had ever truly possessed Hylia’s mortal form like he was about to. Everything was coming together.

Zelda looked at him curiously then. “So… a public wedding?” Her words were cautious.

“Yes.” He replied, wondering where she was going with this.

Why?”

Ganondorf smirked at her. “It gives a touch of finality to things, don’t you think?”

Zelda frowned at him, evidently choosing not to answer. “Then… I presume you want things done properly?”

“Yes.” He frowned at her. “I intend to make this as binding as I can.”

“Joy.” She muttered under her breath. “Then I will need a gown.” She stated, her words rather flat.

He eyed her speculatively. “You don’t have anything suitable?”

The princess rolled her eyes. “No. Sadly, I’m not in the habit of keeping wedding gowns in amongst my everyday clothing.”

“Hmm.”

She seemed to be waiting for him to say something, though he wasn’t sure what. Ganondorf raised a brow at her, and she sighed irritably.

“If you would be so kind-” She ground the words between her teeth. “-Perhaps you’d have a seamstress invited to the castle? I usually get my gowns from Madam Raela in town, and I know she does wedding gowns. If you insist on going through with this, then I will require a fitting, and somehow I doubt you’ll let me leave the castle.”

“You’d be right there.” Ganondorf growled, momentarily distracted as he thought of the carnage that would ensue if he let the princess out of the castle. “Very well. The seamstress will be summoned.” He barely stifled a snort; what on earth was this? A conversation about _wedding gowns_ withthe Princess of Hyrule? Truly, it was absurd.

“Thank you.” She looked as though she’d had to force the words through her teeth, and smirking, he led her back to her rooms. At her door, which he even chivalrously opened for her, Ganondorf grasped the princess’s slender hand; it twitched within his grasp. He frowned at it, momentarily distracted. “Too small.” He muttered. She heard him; she straightened her spine and retaliated. 

“Perhaps it is you that is too tall.”

 Ganondorf leered at her. “Dangerous ground, Princess.”

She merely rolled her eyes, which rather impressed him. Zelda certainly liked to live dangerously.

“I was not aware observations were against the law.” She muttered this so quietly he wasn’t entirely sure she hadn’t intended him to hear. He lifted the small hand he still held; he let his lips brush the back of her hand, and smirked smugly as a quiet gasp escaped her. She pulled her hand free and crossed her threshold, before turning and looking back at him with wide eyes. He smirked once more as he went to swing the door shut.

“Wait a minute, _wait a minute_!”

 _What?_ He paused, looking curiously at the princess. She didn’t expect him to follow her into her private chambers, did she? A slow grin crossed his face at _that_ mental picture. Zelda looked confused and the slightest bit concerned as she took a step forwards.

“I thought that Gerudo did not believe in marriage.” She continued. “So why-?”

 _Ah_. Ganondorf chuckled, and she watched him warily, her hands clasped before her. His good humour made him disposed to indulge her. “Ordinarily, you’d be right. Marriage is quite rare amongst my people. However, the advantages of this far outweigh the disadvantages.”

She frowned at that, and he grinned wider. “I admit the Hylian standard of marriage leaves much to be desired, Princess, but that doesn’t matter; it’s not like this is to be a typical union.”

“Purely a political strategy.” He watched as Zelda squared her shoulders, nodding slightly. “I can respect that.” She mumbled under her breath, and chuckling slightly, Ganondorf leaned forwards, the better to make her uncomfortable. He could see all too clearly where she was going with this.

“Not so, Princess.” He lifted a hand to her hair, smoothing one of the long wrapped braids that hung down the sides of her face, smirking as she shied away from him. “After all, I _am_ in need of an heir.”

The look on her face was priceless. Zelda gasped and stepped back, her face draining of all colour, a shaking hand at her throat. Snickering under his breath, he left it at that, stepping back to swing the door shut behind him. Let her think about _that_.

Ganondorf decided to walk back to his rooms, rather than warp there, for he was still learning the paths of the castle. It was strange. Some parts were familiar, disturbingly so, though he’d never set foot there in this lifetime. He had mixed opinions on this castle; on the one hand, it was Hylian down to the foundations, with elaborate gilded walls, high imposing arches, and the most ridiculous flimsy carved furniture. He couldn’t even sit down in half the rooms for fear of shattering something. On the other hand, this was Hyrule Castle. The object of his desires for centuries, sometimes gained and then lost. Well, now it was his again, and he was determined to keep it.

His thoughts drifted back to the princess who came with the castle, considering her demeanour. For all her slight delicacy, she clearly possessed a measure of courage, a streak of (to be quite perfectly honest, _righteous_ ) anger, and a sharp tongue, something that both concerned and delighted him. For all Ganondorf would have preferred her to be meek, mild and submissive (it would make things easier, certainly), he would enjoy bending Zelda to his will. Her physical appearance pleased him too. He’d heard the tales of Hyrule’s exquisitely beautiful princess – who hadn’t? – and if he was going to marry her and take her to his bed, well, he was glad she was attractive, at least. It would make things slightly more bearable.

Once back in his rooms, the Gerudo King paced up and down, considering her reactions. The princess had taken the news very well. He was rather surprised, for he had expected a good deal more arguing, perhaps some pleading, and tears. He’d expected a great deal of snivelling. Perhaps she was just shocked. He’d see her tomorrow after she’d had time to mull things over, and then we’d see just exactly what Zelda thought of things. Ganondorf threw himself down on his bed with a grunt, a grin twisting his lips. Come a sennight, the princess would be in this very room, as his bride. He could not deny that he was rather impatient; he wanted this sooner rather than later, now that it was within his grasp. He wanted to find out if Zelda would submit quietly in such matters, and he was very much looking forwards to finding out.


	3. A Rather Disastrous Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf orders Zelda to attend dinner with him to giver her a taste of her life once they are married, and emotions are running high.

Zelda was seated at her dressing table brushing her hair, thinking hard about her conversation with Ganondorf the previous afternoon. She snorted, disgusted with herself at how quickly she’d folded. But what choice did she have? She knew very well that she didn’t have one. Ganondorf had made sure of that. What she couldn’t work out was what his motives could possibly be. Why on earth did he want to _marry_ her? That would make her Queen, which would place her in a position of power – Zelda nearly dropped her brush. As the queen, she would be able to retain some small influence over Hyrule. _But wait. Would she?_

Ganondorf had made it very clear he disliked her immensely, but he had been equally clear that he expected an heir. Would he marry her, get her with child, then leave her to languish alone in her tower? A shiver ran over her skin at the thought. _A child… with Ganondorf Dragmire?_ How on earth would she bear it? There was no denying it; she had a tightrope to walk, and the wire was narrow indeed. Zelda frowned intensely. It would be best to act deferential at all times, she decided. Her interactions with the man, though limited, had already shown her he had a tremendous ego, and to play on his sense of self-importance would surely get her somewhere. She could start by not insulting him, as she was rather inclined to do, but instead train herself to refer to him as _my Lord_ and _Lord Dragmire_ at all times.

Zelda knew Ganondorf considered Hylian nobility to be empty headed and haughty, concerned with naught but their own luxurious lives. Perhaps… if she acted along with what he expected her to be like, he’d come to ignore her, and write her off as air headed. She frowned hard; she liked the plan, but there was a slight flaw – Ganondorf knew her to be the bearer of Wisdom. He would see through that instantly. _Or would he?_ You could be wise _and_ spoiled, intelligent yet silly. _Hmm._ She could try it; she could attempt to subdue her personality before him, substituting it with a false princess persona, one that was timid and subservient. However, she had her doubts that it would work, or that she could stand it.

Zelda set down the brush and admired her newly smooth long blonde hair in the mirror, frowning slightly as she noticed the light layering of dust that was beginning to accumulate over her furniture. The banishment of the castle staff had included the maids, and so nothing had been dusted in weeks. With nothing else to use, she had sacrificed a handkerchief to keep her dressing table clean, but she was becoming very annoyed by the grime settling around her rooms. With a sigh, she picked up her diadem, dangling it lightly from her fingers. She’d have done it herself, or at least attempted too, had she been allowed out of her rooms in order to find cleaning supplies. When she had woken that morning, she had been determined to present herself in the best possible light. She had dressed, not without difficulty, in one of her more elegant day gowns, and polished her diadem until it shone. She placed it on her head now, arranging her hair around her pointed ears and smiled, pleased with the effect. Even if Ganondorf failed to show his face, she felt a sense of power in dressing so immaculately. It allowed her to fully assume the role of princess. _And it makes you look vain, which is good_ , her inner voice reminded her.

Zelda was suddenly yanked from her reverie by the sound of the door opening; a quick glance at the clock informed her it was not mealtime, and so she assumed a pleasant smile, ready to face Ganondorf once more. When the figure advancing through her servants door turned out to be not the imposing Gerudo King, but three young Hylian women dressed in maids uniforms, Zelda almost fell out of her chair with shock. Swiftly rising, she implored them to enter. “But what on earth is going on?” She asked. “I thought no staff remained.”

The three women curtsied. “Well, your Highness, just a sennight past, the, um, Demon King gave orders for his, uh, _men_ , to gather up the servants, that sort of thing.” Another maid piped up. “Most of us have been allowed back in our quarters. Only the guards are still banned.”

Zelda nodded. “I see. I cannot deny that I am relieved indeed, I am very glad to see you here. I’ve not seen another Hylian in a very long time. I don’t suppose any of you heard of my personal maid’s whereabouts? I’ve not seen her since we were invaded.”

The first maid spoke. “I’m very sorry, your Highness, but I heard she was killed for resisting.”

Sinking down onto her chair, the Princess of Hyrule twisted her hands tightly together. Alyia – dead? She didn’t want to believe it. The other woman had been her maid for some years now, and they had become as firm friends as ever could occur between a princess and a servant. “Oh.” Was all she could say. 

“The new steward has been coordinating things.” The maid continued nervously. “It is hoped that your Highness will have a new maid as soon as possible.”

“In the meantime-“ Chimed the third maid. “-We will be taking care of your Highness.”

Zelda stood up again. “Thank you. But… what of my mother? I know… I know she is dead, but… where has she been buried?”

The maids looked stricken. “We are so sorry, your Highness.” One of them whispered. “Um, a group of lords, from Eldin, I think, got together and made an appeal to the Gerudo King, and he gave them permission to have the Queen properly interred in the royal crypts.”

Nodding weakly, Zelda turned towards the window, trying to stave off tears. “Was there a service? Was she presided over by a priestess? Were the proper rites performed?”

“I believe so, your Highness.” The girl replied uncertainly. “I think it was a very small service, just a few of the lords and a priest.”

Zelda nodded. “I see. Thank you.”

She spent the better part of the day chatting to the maids as they cleaned, discussing the castle, the town, Hyrule in general, and what the people thought of Ganondorf.

“Your Highness,-” Began one maid, as she was in the middle of plumping a pillow, “-Do you know exactly what will happen to you? Because the villagers, all of us, have been so worried…” At that, Zelda rose from her seat at the window, and clasped the maid’s hands in her own.

“You really worry?” She asked, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She did not deserve such kindness. The maids shared an anxious look.

“Of course, your Highness. You are our Princess.”

Zelda smiled and squeezed the girls’ hands before returning to sit at the window. “We are to be married.” She said bluntly. Three shocked gasps echoed throughout her chambers, and the princess turned to face the maids. “Rest assured it is not by _choice_.” She said, twisting the word on her tongue. “His logic is that by marrying the heir to the throne, his rule cannot be contested.” She sighed the words bitterly, wishing for a change of fate.

 One of the maids piped up. “But surely there is another way, your Highness…” Zelda snapped her head around to look at the girl.

 “Lord Dragmire has made it very clear that should I refuse, or in any way complicate things, it is the people who will suffer. I am resigned to my fate.” She said, smiling wryly as the maids stared at her wide-eyed. “You needn’t worry. I can take care of myself.”

What Zelda and the maids were unaware of was that they were being watched. Ganondorf stood in the room, cloaked with his magic to remain unseen. He had taken to occasionally doing this whenever he had a moment of spare time, to observe Princess Zelda’s mannerisms and habits, the better to tailor his words around her. He grinned wickedly. These were her true thoughts as regards to their impending nuptials. He watched as the Princess twisted her hands worriedly and snickered silently to himself. One of the maids picked up the duster she had dropped, breaking the spell of silence that had overtaken them. The Princess looked up then.

“You must swear not to speak of this to anyone. I do not know when it is to be announced, but I will not have you punished for speaking of what you should not. Am I understood?”

Following the maids vehement proclamations that they would never betray the princess’s trust, Ganondorf felt he had seen enough, and willed his spirit to re-join with his flesh. In his rooms once more, he sat at his desk, deep in thought. Zelda had surprised him. He had expected a spoiled brat, and in many aspects, she was, but then she would do or say something that made him realise that wisdom shone through her every movement and every thought. He had assumed he would have had to expend a great deal of energy to assure her that refusal was pointless, and their union was a sure thing. But aside from her initial shock, the princess had accepted her future with grace and poise.

He mused over her conversation with the maids, insignificant little beings that they were. Zelda, however, had spoken as though she really cared about their feelings. _Of course_. He snapped his fingers and grinned. That was her intention; to protect her people. She thought that by going along with his every whim, she could reduce the suffering of her people. He marvelled at her selflessness for a moment. _Well, isn’t she in for a surprise_? He might have told her that he would spare them but her people had long been the cause of suffering for his, and he did not intend to spare them simply because their princess jumped through every hoop. Not that he wasn’t going to enjoy watching her try.

Ganondorf idly twirled a pen between his fingers as he wondered how Wisdom would try to overcome his Power. Without warning, an idea leaped to the forefront of his mind. He ought to invite her to dine with him this evening, give her taste of her life to come. It would give him further opportunity to observe and question her. He did want to uncover more of her personality, to figure out just what he was going to end up bound to for life. Grinning darkly, he bent over the thick paper Hylians wrote with, grimacing in distaste at the frivolous etched borders, and crafted an invitation, making it very clear she was not to refuse. He summoned a bulbin to his presence and sent the beast scurrying off with orders to deliver the note and not return until he had an answer. He sat down with a Hylian written history book, searching as he always did for mention of Gerudo culture, mainly to critique the writer and snort with derision at whatever he deemed insulting. When the bulbin returned, The Dark Lord slammed the book shut with a snap that had the little creature jumping with fright. It bowed and scraped, and presented a small envelope to its master, before scuttling away.

Ganondorf stared at the envelope with distaste. It was tiny, probably even by Hylian standards, and he wasn’t quite sure how to handle it properly. After some difficulty, he got the letter it contained out into the open. It was unmistakably feminine, with slender scrolling handwriting sitting neatly on thick, luxurious paper scented with lavender. He rolled his eyes when the cloying stink drifted into his nose. _Typical_. Her reply was sugary sweet, all flowery language and tractable compliance. He grinned slowly, wondering if Zelda suspected his knowledge of her game. A touch of unease rolled through him with that thought. What if she played no game? What if her compliance appeared to come so easily to her because it was entirely natural, with just a touch of justifiable anger? He frowned. It was possible, though quite unlikely, that the princess was naturally airheaded, a product of her upbringing, trained to blindly follow the words of men. He’d have to be careful with her. He could be too quick to assume her traits, her strengths and weaknesses, and by underestimating her, he would end up playing right into her hands.

True to their word, the three maids aided Zelda where her personal maid once did. They dressed her finely in an elaborate gown, braided her hair and arranged it becomingly, and polished her diadem once more. They were busy admiring her person in the mirror, clearly proud of their handiwork, when there came a knock at the door. Zelda stood and swept across the floor to stand before the door. “Enter.” She said calmly, as her maids hurriedly pushed through the servant’s door. The door swung wide to reveal the four darknuts who had come to escort her. She smiled through tight lips, swallowing her apprehension as she came to a stop in the hallway. The darknuts footsteps rang noisily on the stone floor as they moved into position on either sides of her. She twisted her fingers together the whole way down to the dining hall, nodding to any of the few Hylian servants she passed, who stared up at her with wide eyes, while simultaneously ignoring any of the monsters who patrolled the halls.

Finally, they reached the dining hall, and she paused to readjust her hair as one of the darknuts swung open the door. She entered, and her escorts melted into shadows of the hall; it seemed their meal was to be unsupervised. She glanced warily around, for she could not see Ganondorf. Advancing further into the room, she saw the table had been elegantly set, though no food yet graced its surface. She swallowed hard when she took in the size of the table; it wasn’t the usual formal setting – this table was small. _Intimate_. Both chairs were empty, and she stared in confusion, wondering if she should sit down or not. Zelda had just about made up her mind when she noticed the far wall. Formerly adorned with several paintings, it was now dominated with a massive tapestry, unmistakably Gerudo in origin.

Forgetting the table, she moved to stand in front of it, studying the woven shapes. It depicted a desert scene, of many Gerudo women and their mounts crossing the dunes, a stone fortress visible in the distance. She’d have thought no beauty could come from such an image, but whoever had woven this, this _masterpiece_ , had clearly had other ideas. What to Zelda’s mind would have been plain sand danced and flickered in the firelight from the multitudes of colours making up the strands; fiery oranges, yellows, even blues and greens all working in tandem to create an image that felt almost alive. She was almost transfixed by the beauty, and felt an irrepressible to urge to touch it, to ensure it was real. She raised a gloved hand to the tapestry and ran her hand down it, feeling the fibres beneath her fingertips, validating its existence.

“You like it?”

Zelda jumped violently, for despite his size and armour, the Gerudo King had moved almost directly behind her without her knowledge. She cleared her throat as he chuckled, clearly amused. 

“It’s beautiful. Where did it come from?” She asked, looking down as she fiddled with her gloves.

Ganondorf frowned down at her. “Where did it come from? Surely you do not think such a thing could come from mere Hylian-”

Zelda barely refrained from rolling her eyes as she waited for him to stop ranting. “I am not likely to. What I meant was, who made it? I’ve never seen anything like it.”

He looked at her, his agitation calmed for the time being. “It was made by two of my sisters. They specialised in pieces such as these. No doubt you prefer your Hylian paintings.” Zelda bristled at the jeering tone in his voice, turning to glare at him.

“Not at all. That is, I am very fond of Hylian artwork, but this…” She turned to face the tapestry again, gesturing wordlessly, deciding honeyed words were the best course of action for now. Compliments and shameless flattery would no doubt appeal to his pride. “I never would have imagined such beauty could come of the Gerudo Desert.” When his head snapped around to glare at her, Zelda held up a placating hand. “I meant no offence. It’s just that all of the books I’ve ever read about the desert describe it as flat and empty. Just sand. I had no idea you could find such beauty there.” _There_ , she thought in satisfaction, letting her voice trail off as though she had been rendered speechless in the presence of such a display. She almost didn’t have to fake it; the tapestry was incredible, and a part of her truly wondered what else the Gerudo Desert was hiding.

Ganondorf eyed her suspiciously, though he preened inside. She was clearly in awe; and no wonder. You’d never find such a thing in Hyrule. He watched her for a moment longer as she admired the tapestry, before offering his arm. “Come now.” He said gruffly. “Dinner will be served shortly.” He stopped short, staring at her then. The look she’d just given him, that soft smile was exactly, _precisely_ like the one… The Gerudo shook his head. For a moment, he’d felt the demon’s growl echo inside his mind, but… those thoughts were not allowed, had not been allowed for many a century. He gritted his teeth. He would not allow himself to be swayed by a pretty face, even if they were to be wed… He took a moment to imagine the wedding night as he helped Zelda into her chair; becoming conscious of the leer covering his features, he worked to hide it. He was determined to quiz the princess, and he was sure she would not answer truthfully unless she was relaxed and unquestioning.

Zelda kept a serene smile on her lips, but inside her mind was racing. Despite his earlier irritation, Ganondorf was now being downright pleasant, even gentlemanly. As he helped her into her seat, she had to supress a shiver as he towered over her. She was playing a dangerous game, she knew. Despite the offer, or rather the  _demand_ of marriage, one wrong move would almost certainly result in the death of her people, and that was something she could not, _would not_ allow. As he walked to his seat, she took the opportunity to study his figure. Despite her general distaste for him, she was forced to admit she had never before seen such a physique.

In addition to his immense height, the Gerudo King was simply _large_ , broad and muscled in a way Hylian men could never be. He wore his armour very comfortably, like a second skin, and the thick yet ornamental plating was obviously intended for intimidation as well as for protection. The violent red hair hanging down his back was miles away from the neat styling of Hylian courtiers, held back by a viciously spiked crown, the centrepiece of which was the large topaz like jewel that glimmered from his forehead. His dark skin lent him a primeval look, while his perpetual scowl and flashing golden eyes ensured people kept their distance. _And why wouldn’t they_? His menacing appearance, his great height, coupled with his barbaric practices and the innate primal nature of his heritage served to elevate him from mere man to something out of myth and legend, ensuring no one would mistake him for a mere mortal.  

Zelda remained silent as Ganondorf sat, and studied her hands, folded quietly in her lap. She only looked up when the Demon King offered her a newly filled glass of wine. She smiled in thanks and accepted the delicate goblet; distantly surprised he didn’t smash the fragile glass in his massive paws. The mental image made her barely refrain from giggling into the ruby coloured liquid, and he noticed, raising his own glass to his mouth before inquiring after her thoughts. Zelda grinned in real mirth now, and set down her glass, to explain. A small giggle escaped her as he raised an incredulous brow, though she tried hard to smother it with her hand. _I must be going mad,_ she thought. _Why on earth am I laughing? This must be what it’s like for criminals looking down at the hangman’s noose._

“I’m sorry.” She said as she chuckled once more, leaning back in her chair slightly.

Ganondorf stared at her with narrowed eyes. Zelda wore a very genuine smile now, he was sure of it, and he frowned, eyeing the glass in his hand, wondering if she was truly amused by something, or if she trying to lighten the mood in order to lower his defences.

“Does something amuse you, Princess?” He asked suspiciously.

She waved a dismissive hand. “Not really.”

He raised a brow and waited for clarification, and she sighed.

“I must confess that the tales told of you elevate you to a status above mere mortals; its very strange to see you do something as ordinary as eat and drink.” She said, and he frowned at her, though inside he wore a smirk. The Hylians told tales of him? _Hah_. He’d bet his left foot they weren’t very flattering.

“…That’s why you’re laughing?” He asked rather incredulously; apparently, the princess had a very strange sense of humour.

“Not quite.” She said, and nodded to his wine glass. “Oh, I don’t know. I had a sudden vision of the glass shattering as you held it. It looks too _small_ for you.”

He set down the glass in question to eye her thoughtfully. “I can assure you, Princess, I can handle fragile things without breaking them. In fact, I’m rather counting on it.” He laced his voice with as much quiet innuendo as he possibly could as Zelda’s smile faded, and a slight blush covered her porcelain features. Ganondorf smirked. That silenced her.

“Tell me, Princess, what you remember of Hylia?”

He’d startled her with the question, and hid his grin at her confusion. Of course, Ganondorf already knew the answer; he just wanted to know what she’d say. 

“ _Hylia?_ I don’t...” She said, regarding him suspiciously. “I’m not Hylia. You of all people should know that.”

“I do know that.” He said darkly. “What I mean is, you’ve never had visions, flashes, dreams, whatever, of past Zelda’s?”

“…No. Nothing.” She said cautiously. “I know my past lives have had physic visions, but I haven't. Truth be told, I don’t even consider them to be ‘past lives’. The closest I’ve ever gotten to them is reading some of the old letters and things that have been preserved.”

That caught his attention. “What kind of letters?”

“…There’s many of them. They are in the library; I suppose you are quite at your leisure if you’d care to read them. My personal favourites are the ones that were kept from my great-great-great grandmother; it’s mainly her correspondence with the King of Labrynna.” Zelda paused. “And you.”

Ganondorf frowned. “Which Zelda was she?”

The princess sniffed delicately. “I _believe_ she was the one you murdered in cold blood.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re going to have to be more specific, Princess. I’ve killed a few Zelda’s.”

Her eyes flared, her shoulders tensing. “Something to do with a war between Hyrule and Labrynna?”

“Ah.” He continued, unperturbed. “That one. That was fun.” Stifling a grin, he eyed her as she leaned forwards in her seat, frowning hard.

“Fun?” Anger sharpened her voice. “Really?”

Ganondorf shrugged and rolled his eyes, sifting through the memories. “ _That_ Zelda happened to have a mouth on her like no one I’ve ever known since. Besides, she should have known better. She interfered, and so she paid the price.”

Curiosity was written across her features. “Do you… you remember all your past lives, don’t you?” Zelda asked the question hesitantly; clearly, she was still unsure of her boundaries.

“Yes.” He said shortly; if she thought she was going to get a lengthy explanation out of him, she was wrong.

The Gerudo King broke eye contact first as several footmen scurried in bearing large silver trays. He glanced back at the princess, but she was looking at her hands again. The platters were laid down before them swiftly before the servers beat a hasty retreat. Ganondorf remained silent for a moment, a hand on his thigh, before beginning to pile meat onto his plate. Zelda came to life with his movement, and reached for the nearest plate before stopping and staring. He chuckled slightly. No doubt she had never seen traditional Gerudo cuisine before.

“Nothing to tempt you, Princess?” He asked, scooping more food onto his plate. She started slightly, and smiled.

“Apologies, my Lord. I was expecting typical Hylian fare, though I see now that was foolish of me.”

He made a disinterested noise in the back of his throat and went back to eating his meal while the princess selected a little of everything, pecking at one piece once after the other. The expressions crossing her face were hilarious; the contemplative look when eying something she’d never seen before, the smile of delight when she tasted something she liked, the wrinkled nose when the strong spices disagreed with her. Ganondorf watched her eat; naturally, she had perfect, rigid manners. Straight back, delicate bites, _never_ an elbow on the table! He on the other hand ate as he normally would, resting one arm on the table and tearing off bits of meat and bread with his fingers. He was in the middle of stuffing a mouthful down his throat when he caught sight of Zelda watching him with a furrowed brow. He cleared his throat and raised a brow. “Is that disdain I see on your pretty face, Princess?” Her mouth twitched slightly. 

“Not at all. I will admit that I’ve never seen anyone eat in such a fashion, but I’ll not delude myself into assuming everyone acts like a Hylian.” 

He inclined his head. “Good answer.” He paused here, wondering if he should continue. “In the past, I attended councils, in Hyrule and elsewhere. I was never deaf to the whispers.” He grinned savagely. “I know what they said about me. The wild, untamed Gerudo, King of Thieves. Uncivilised and uncaring.”

Zelda frowned as she scraped a morsel onto her fork as she thought about her reply. “I am well aware of Hyrule’s prejudices. You do not have to lord it over me, as though I ought to be ashamed.” She took a deep breath, knowing her speech was risky. Her pulse sped up when the Gerudo King slowly placed his knife down and looked daggers at her. The princess only raised her chin higher. Ganondorf’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and his tone made her shiver.

 “You think you oughtn’t be ashamed? That is just like _Hylian Royalty_ -” He spat, glaring viciously now. “-I’d have expected nothing more from such a haughty, conceited, egotistical-”

Zelda laughed at that. She couldn’t help herself. “ _Egotistical_? I’m sorry, but just who are we talking about here?” Ganondorf’s clenched fist slammed down on the table, knocking over a few glasses, one of them rolling off the table to smash, scattering crystal shards across the marble floor. His face was positively terrifying, and Zelda felt terror roll through her. Still, she couldn’t stop, leaning forwards to snarl right back at him, her revulsion for the man before her breaking free. 

“You march into my kingdom, slaughter my people, and expect me to _grovel_. Why should I? You, who have committed such atrocities! You do not deserve it. I will not _kneel_.”

 The Gerudo King stood then, his face truly something to behold. He began advancing around the table, and Zelda stood hurriedly, almost tripping over the hem of her gown as she backed away.

Ganondorf followed, and in that moment Zelda truly believed he would kill her. It suddenly occurred to her how utterly stupid her words had been; in that moment she’d have given anything to be able to take them back, no matter that they were the truth. Her back hit the wall, and she pressed against it, wishing she could fall through it, wishing she had her magic, and in an instant the Demon King was on her, his hand tight about her throat. She could feel his hot breath in her face as he bent down; his grip tightening around her neck until she was gasping for breath. She only caught sight of the sharp dagger in his other hand when he brought it up to trail down her cheek. Zelda held as still as she could; trying to avoid being cut and suffocating at the same time. He was glaring as she tugged fruitlessly on his arm, trying to lessen the pressure on her throat. Her vision had gone blurry and black spots danced before her eyes. She felt her knees beginning to give out as she gave into unconsciousness, when he abruptly released her. Falling to her knees, holding her throat as she gasped for air, Zelda cried out in fear when Ganondorf leaned down and grabbed her arm, roughly jerking her to her feet.

“Don’t try me, Princess.” He hissed, before he forcefully shoved her away from him, back towards the table. She tripped and fell, scrabbling to stand as he kept walking towards her, the sharp blade still in his hand; Zelda took a few running steps and scrambled to stand behind her chair, holding onto the back as though it were a shield. She had never seen anything so terrifying in all her life, and she swallowed hard, regretting the moment she had opened her mouth.

Somewhere in her fear-addled brain, clarity began to cut through the terror, and she attempted an apology. “I’m sorry; I didn’t realise…” She choked, almost unable to get the words out past her raw throat.

Ganondorf felt his nostrils flare as she tripped over her own words. He had insulted her, he knew, but what she had said was _unacceptable_. Zelda had flung her superiority in his face, implied that her people’s actions were noble in comparison to his, and questioned his right to Hyrule. _How dare she_. Now she had the nerve to apologise? “If you think you can speak a few pretty words and be forgiven you will find yourself mistaken.” He snarled the words, watching her pale further. It was only the fact that he needed her alive that stopped him from snapping her neck there and then.

“Of… of course not.” Zelda stammered, one hand at her throat, where bruises were already beginning to stain her delicate skin. He felt a rush of something unidentifiable coursing through his body at that, not quite pleasure, more like satisfaction, from seeing his marks on her skin.

“Sit down.” He growled. Ganondorf waited until she had sat, hesitant and jerky in her movements, before he returned to his own seat. He glared at her for a minute longer, before picking up his knife. Her gaze flew to the blade, one hand clenched beneath her chin, eyes wide and glimmering with unshed tears. “Finish your meal.” He snapped, stabbing at something on his plate – not caring enough to see what it was – for he was too busy being enraged at the tiny woman seated across from him. Slowly, Zelda reached for a small cake, and began to nibble on it, not taking her eyes off his for a moment. This was how they finished the meal, him chewing furiously, her barely able to swallow.

Their silent stalemate only ended when the doors opened and the plates began to be cleared. Ganondorf stood abruptly, and felt a vicious pleasure as he watched the princess shrink down in her chair, her face starkly white. He stalked around the table slowly, noting her shallow breathing. He stopped, and, face impassive, held out an arm. He raised a brow as slowly as possible, letting her know she was to stand up right at that very second. Zelda shot out of her chair, both hands clasped under her chin, eyes firmly on his arm as she tentatively reached out to touch him. The moment her hand was under his elbow he started walking, dragging her along with him.

Zelda was on the verge of passing out from sheer terror. Where was he taking her? What was he going to do? She was basically running alongside him, trying to keep up without tripping over her hem. The darknuts that had stepped forwards when the doors opened nearly crashed into each other in their rush to press themselves against the wall when they caught sight of their master’s face. Zelda’s fear only increased when she realised where he was taking her; they were headed back towards her rooms. Her breathing was hitching, and tears were falling now. Why had she been so impossibly _stupid?_ She’d allowed her emotions to rule good sense, and now she was going to pay the price. Ganondorf looked down at her, made a noise of disgust, and only stepped up his pace. They reached the doors too her rooms, and she felt ready to either faint or throw up, and was seriously considering a combination of the two, when Ganondorf stopped to glare down at her.

“That’s the first one, Princess. Who knows? Perhaps I’ll let you come to the execution.”

Zelda’s whole world slowed down for a moment, blood roaring in her ears as she comprehended his meaning. Ganondorf was going to execute a Hylian for her insubordination.

“No!” She cried, throwing herself forwards to latch onto his arm. The look on his face showed he hadn’t been expecting that.

“I told you to behave yourself.”

Zelda shook her head, tears now pouring down her cheeks. “Please don’t… _please_ … punish _me_ , don’t hurt them… _please_ …” She knew her begging was rather incoherent, as evidenced by the disgusted look on his face. She also knew it was likely to be ineffectual, that she ought to reason with him, to keep her head, but her fear for her people overtook her.

“Too late.” Ganondorf said shortly, a cruel smirk on his face, before he wrenched the doors open and all but hurled her inside. Zelda hit the floor as the crash from the doors slamming shut knocked several paintings off the wall. She lay there and cried.


	4. Coming Up With A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda attempts to regain some of the control she's lost, and in the mean time is introduced to some some of Ganondorf's Gerudo advisors.

Zelda didn’t see Ganondorf for two days after their farce of a dinner. Her maids had found her on the floor and once they had discovered the bruises ringing her throat, had fussed over her in every way possible. She spent the next day in her rooms by herself, utterly despondent, torturing herself by imagining the moment of execution for the hapless Hylian over and over. Why hadn’t she kept her mouth shut? Come to think of it, why hadn’t Ganondorf throttled her on the spot? The day after that she became increasing nervous. She didn’t know if Ganondorf was the type of man to hold a grudge, though she thought that he most definitely would, and now there were only three days until they were due to be wed, and if the Gerudo King didn’t make an appearance, she couldn’t attempt to soothe his wounded pride, and if she couldn’t and he was still angry when they wed, then their wedding night would be… horrifying. She supressed a shiver at the thought.

She rose, and her maids crowded around her, cooing in sympathy. She ended up dressed in the simplest gown she possessed, forgoing her diadem; her gloves were now her only ornamentation. She could hardly believe what she was going to do. Zelda knew she had to speak to Ganondorf, but how? She could send him a note, but the probability of him ignoring her was a lot higher than that of him actually taking the time out of his day to speak with her. What she needed was something that would catch his attention. Due to the darknuts who guarded her door, she couldn’t leave that way, but from what her maids told her, only her main servants door remained guarded. The one that led from her bathing chambers was seldom if ever used, and so was not guarded; probably because the steward had forgotten it even existed, as most had. Zelda grabbed the plain servants’ cloak her maids had fetched for her and swung it around her shoulders, covering her attention grabbing hair, and slipped quietly down the stairs.

Ganondorf was pacing in his study, considering the movement of his men, when he threw a casual glance out the window, which overlooked the rose gardens. In the very next second, he nearly tripped in his haste to get back to the window. Almost directly below the tower in which he stood, the princess was sitting on the manicured lawns in amongst the bushes, a bundle of roses resting in her lap. The Gerudo almost stopped breathing. He knew several darknuts that were going to be punished most severely. He pulled his magic around him, allowing the shadows to swallow him and spit him out in the garden in front of the princess. He stalked up to her and glared.

“And just what do you think you are doing?” He snarled.

Zelda looked up at him warily, then stood slowly before replying. “Don’t be angry.” She said, flinching as he took a step closer to her.

Ganondorf felt as though he was going to explode. How did she get out of her rooms? _Why_ had she left her rooms, if not to escape? She was up to something, he just knew it. 

“How did you get out of the castle?” He demanded, words clipped.

“Through the door.”

Ganondorf could have hit her in that moment. Instead, he changed tack, trying to work out what she was doing. Was this an escape attempt? If so, it was a very poor one. _Unless she was bait._ He was instantly on his guard, peering around for signs of life, signs of an ambush. But what if this wasn’t an escape? Truly, she didn’t look like that was her intention. Ganondorf frowned. He had checked on her several times the day before, unseen, and she had merely sat still for most of the day, sulking, in what he thought was an excellent display of Hylian weakness and hurt pride. What change was this? He eyed her suspiciously, noting the prominent bruises that served as a reminder of the dinner, before grabbing her arm and jerking her around to face him. “You’re up to something.” He stated flatly.

The princess held his gaze for a moment. “I have to speak to you.” She said simply. Ganondorf frowned, momentarily confused. His confusion must have shown on his face, for she smiled slightly.

 “You needn’t be so worried. I came down here because I needed to speak with you. I knew you’d come running once you realised I’d left my rooms.” The Gerudo King was silent for a moment, processing her words. She’d wanted to speak with him, so she’d engineered an escape, so he’d be forced to come and find her? It was rather clever, really. 

“You could have given a note to the darknuts.” He said drily, hiding his anger in order to get to the bottom of things. “What was so important you’d risk punishment for?” He noted her shiver with satisfaction; Zelda’s calm and collected façade could not disguise all of her fear. They were walking now, dragging her along back towards the confinement of the castle; the princess drew in a deep breath, clearly preparing herself for what would appear to be a lengthy speech. Ganondorf barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

Zelda was feeling cautiously optimistic. Despite his obvious displeasure, Ganondorf appeared to be in a fairly decent mood. He was angry with her for leaving her rooms, that much was clear, but he hadn’t exactly voiced any immediate threat of bodily harm. She felt a small glimmer of hope that he would accommodate her request.

“Well-” She began, and faltered. Starting again, she grabbed her courage with both hands. “If we are…”

“Ah, Princess, you seem to be under the impression that I care.” Ganondorf interjected, causing her to clench a hand to her throat. He smirked at that, for apprehension clearly showed on her face as he snaked a steel clad arm around her waist and pulled her to him, grabbing her delicate wrist and holding it aloft, his touch burning through her glove. “Clearly, having one of your precious little citizens executed has had no effect on you. Perhaps I ought to try something a touch more _personal_. I think you recall the price of defiance?”

Zelda stared at him as he held her wrist, watching him run one finger over the palm towards her slender fingers as he raised a brow suggestively. He hoped she hadn’t forgotten what the punishment would be. He watched her pale dangerously as she gasped, and tried to pull out of his grasp as he tightened his grip. “Now, now, Princess-” He crooned, unable to suppress a smirk “-It won’t hurt...”

“ _Much_.”

Zelda was afraid she’d start hyperventilating at that whispered promise of violence; even worse, he’d just confirmed he _had_ executed a Hylian. She struggled harder, and succeeded in pulling her wrist from his grip, only to have him spin her and press her against the nearby stone arch. Zelda leaned back against the wall; uncomfortably reminded of their disastrous dinner as her palms pressed against the cool stone. Ganondorf was much too close for comfort, his body crowding hers as he pressed her against the stone. She realised that the tiny whimpers and gasps of fear escaping from her throat were only making his golden eyes brighter, his cruel smile widening. Gasping, she forced herself to shut down, closing her mouth and eyes and standing immobile, refusing to give the Demon King that satisfaction of knowing he’d gotten to her.

Ganondorf’s grin turned to a scowl as the princess stopped reacting. He had been enjoying her fear, and now her face was inexplicably blank, her eyes shut. He surmised he’d either pushed her past her breaking point – _how pathetic_ – or Zelda was trying to ignore him, maybe in the hopes he’d go away. That’s unlikely, he grinned darkly.

“What, are we playing by children’s rules now, Princess? You can’t see me, I can’t see you?” No response. Irritation growing, he acted on instinct, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her, pinning her against the wall so her face was level with his, his hands braced against the wall beside her head, her legs falling either side of him. Zelda’s eyes flew open as her hands went to his chest, and she froze, so close he could feel her breath against his skin.

She smelled faintly of vanilla and some floral scent, and his gaze lowered to her mouth. Zelda’s teeth worried full pink lips, her fingers digging into the grooves in his armour as she tried to push him away, and a wicked grin twisted his features. Indeed, he suspected that to be married to this admittedly delectable morsel would be no chore. His anger temporarily sated, Ganondorf leaned in close to her ear, grinning as she shuddered. “I consider myself a fair man, Princess. This will be your last warning.”

Her only answer was a gasp, and he abruptly lowered her to her feet and called his magic in the same breath, letting it swirl around them both, clearing to reveal her rooms. One of her maids was present, and stifled a small shriek as she dove for the servants’ door, disappearing from sight. Zelda stumbled backwards, and he turned and advanced, grabbing her chin and tilting her head back harshly. Her hands flew to his wrist as he leant down. “Do _not_ leave here again.” He snarled, releasing her as his shadows spiralled around him, taking him from her rooms.

Zelda stared in shock at the spot where Ganondorf had stood not two seconds ago, before shaky legs carried her to her bed, where she sank down, leaning her head against the bedpost. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where Ganondorf’s thoughts had travelled to during their little exchange, and the princess blushed intensely. She’d never been so close to a man before, let alone Ganondorf. She didn’t know what to think, sitting there with the words _wedding night_ flashing before her eyes. 

Later that afternoon, when Zelda was sufficiently recovered, sitting in her rooms working on some embroidery, there came a knock at the door. It was revealed to be a bulbin bearing a note, another invitation to dinner. Zelda’s hand went to her throat, feeling the tender skin of the still present bruises. She had experimented intensely with her magic, trying to see if she could remove even the slightest amount of shadow from her skin, but had so far been unsuccessful. The sigil worked well. She went to her writing desk and sketched a quick reply for the bulbin, who scurried off as though his life depended on it; though knowing his master, she mused, there was every possibility it did. She resolved to be on her best behaviour tonight; no matter the taunts he threw in her direction, she would be the better person - she wouldn’t let him touch her again. A shiver of revulsion rolled through her at the thought. She had put on her game face earlier, because she needed to, but now she was quite content to stay in her rooms and never see him again. She shivered again at the thought of her rapidly approaching wedding night. She would have to submit, to feel his hands on her skin… She didn’t realise she was grimacing until one of the maids asked her if anything was wrong.

“Pardon? Oh, no, I’m fine. I’m just... Well, Lord Dragmire has requested my presence for dinner again.” Zelda absentmindedly stroked her collar of bruises as the maids gasped and crowded around, expressing their dismay. When the time came to prepare for the meal, Zelda dressed and arranged her hair before being escorted by her darknuts once more. She had deliberately chosen a dress and styled her hair to prominently display her bruises, her only ornamentation being a simple pair of gloves and her diadem, to see his reaction. She arrived at the door to the dining hall in daze; she looked around, confused, for she didn’t remember the walk, too preoccupied with her thoughts.

She took a deep breath and entered, expecting it to be a repeat of the other day, where Ganondorf would be late. Instead, she was drawn up short at the sight of the Demon King already seated at the table. He tipped his glass slightly in acknowledgement of her presence, but neglected to speak, or to stand, which the Crown Princess of Hyrule found incredibly rude; she would have demanded he rise, if he were anyone else. Her lips pulled down in irritation at that; it was too easy for him to walk over the top of her, and she was determined that after their marriage she would set boundaries of her own, or at least try to.

Zelda sat, picking up her own wine and sipping it, waiting for Ganondorf to speak; she refused to initiate conversation when it was clear he expected her too. The Gerudo King did not speak either, and their battle of wills progressed to the point where they were a quarter through their meal and neither had yet spoken. Zelda was becoming increasingly on edge; Ganondorf seemed to be very relaxed and at ease, while she was incredibly tense and wary of his every move. When Zelda noticed this, it only made her more annoyed, replaying the events of the afternoon in her head until she was wound so tightly she was biting her lip to keep from screaming.

Ganondorf was enjoying himself immensely. He had not counted on Zelda’s stubborn streak to rear its head, but her facial expressions were just too amusing to pass up. Her frame was tensing with every moment that passed, and her features were alternating from annoyed, to angry, to confused, and back to irritated all over again. It was clear that his relaxed posture was irritating her almost as much as his silence, so when he pushed his plate aside and leaned one elbow on the table, eating with his fingers and reclining until he was in serious danger of falling off his chair, he was almost certain the princess was going to explode. She pushed her plate away; roughly enough that it crashed into her glass, which made her scowl harder, and the Demon King barely refrained from snickering. Finally, he decided to take pity on her. “Not up to your usual standards, Princess? You barely touched anything.” Zelda’s breath escaped all at once, and her shoulders untensed immediately, which he noticed with great satisfaction.

“No, the food is fine.” She replied quietly, watching her hands in her lap now. He grinned, taking another sip of wine.

 “Well then. Perhaps you’d like to tell me what you were willing to risk mutilation for?” He asked, placing his drained glass back down on the table.

He almost laughed as her head snapped up and she attempted to glare a hole right through his forehead. “ _Now_ you want to know?” Zelda’s tone was sharp as a dagger, and her fingers gripped the edge of table so hard it strained the seams of her silk gloves. 

“If you’d rather not…” He let his voice trail off, watching the princess’s blazing eyes. No doubt she was biting back a few choice remarks, if the twitch in her jaw was anything to go by. The princess leaned forwards, a doubtful look on her face.

“You really want to know?” She asked hesitantly. 

He inclined his head, and Zelda eyed him suspiciously before launching into her speech. “If we are to be married…”

 “ _When_ we are.” The Demon King interjected, eyeing his empty cup with a frown before reaching for the decanter.

 “Yes, of course. I want to know what my role will be. With all due _respect_ -” Zelda couldn’t help twisting the word, “-Hyrule is not your country. These are my people, and I cannot accept a future in which I have no say in theirs.” _There_. She smiled inwardly. She had made clear her terms, while still being courteous.

Ganondorf looked to his side, chuckling darkly. Startled, Zelda looked down, her smile fading. _I’ve overstepped my bounds_ … The Gerudo King stopped and fixed her with a hard stare. “That is very bold, Princess. Here I thought you’d learned your lesson.” His voice lowered menacingly, and Zelda gripped the arms of her chair tighter, panic setting in once more.

“Is it? You don’t believe I have the right to be responsible for my own people?” She purposely ignored his allusions, hoping to distract him with politics. “No matter what you do, I will always be Hyrule’s Princess.” Ganondorf gave her a lopsided grin. 

“Not so, Princess. In just two days you will be their Queen.” He said, leaning back in his chair the better to take in her expressions.

Ganondorf was quite amused. The princess had managed to delude herself into thinking that their marital relationship would be that of a Hylian marriage. He decided to remind her. “You forget, Princess, that I am not Hylian. I am Gerudo. Our customs are not yours.”

Zelda looked up at him once more. “I know that…” She began.

“Obviously, you do not.” He interrupted. “Your concept of marriage dictates that women are the property of their respective husbands. If you were to tell that to a Gerudo woman, well, I would like to see you try. It is unheard of in my culture.” He was truly grinning now; picturing what some of his sister’s reactions would be to such a proposal. “This is… a delicate situation, I admit, but I don’t intend to treat you as you’d be treated in marriage to a Hylian.” He stopped abruptly, and eyed her speculatively. “However, Princess, it is important that you know that I _am_ in charge now. Just watch you do not overstep your bounds, for you _will_ have your limitations. 

Zelda nodded rapidly. “I understand. Thank you.” She smiled quite widely then. He frowned to himself. Clearly, she thought she was going to try and use his culture against him. Well, wouldn’t he just see about that. 

The Gerudo King stared at the diminutive princess, annoyed with himself for finding himself almost continually surprised when Zelda demonstrated proficiency in an area he had been sure she would not as they talked. He was growing slightly frustrated at the amount of times he had underestimated her. Had he not known her many times over the centuries? Wait – that wasn’t quite true. Those incantations were not the same as the woman before him. She was a spoiled princess, true, but that wasn’t all she was. She was the bearer of Wisdom, and she had evidently not spent her free time idly, for she was nearly as fluent in the in’s and out of political machinations as he was. In some respects, she was identical to all the Zelda’s he’d known before. Ganondorf suspected that if he let her have her head, or indeed, if she were the sole monarch of Hyrule, she would be a fair and just ruler. Though he had always been determined to rule Hyrule himself, he could not deny that the princess could turn out to be worth more to him than just a figurehead bride.

They spent the next two hours discussing politics, Ganondorf’s intentions, and arguing over laws, before he escorted her back to her rooms. At her door though, he paused. “I almost forgot to tell you, Princess.” She frowned and looked up at him, confused.

“My sisters arrive tomorrow.” He said casually, snickering inside when she gasped.

“What?” She asked, a stunned expression on her face.

He opened her door for her. “The Twinrova, Nabooru, and some of her advisers will be here to witness the wedding, and my coronation, of course. Surely you didn’t think I’d have no Gerudo representation there?”

The princess scowled. “I can’t say I’ve put much thought to the topic.”  She said primly, and he eyed her suspiciously, before making an evasive noise in the back of his throat.

“They will arrive at noon, and I expect my bride greet them.” Ganondorf growled, letting her know what was expected of her.

Zelda inclined her head, thinking hard. Obviously, the Twinrova were quite important to him… hadn’t she heard they were elders within Gerudo society?

“Of course.” A new course of action occurred to her, and she smiled slightly. “I’d be honoured to meet the Twinrova. I’ve heard of them, and it will be interesting to put a face – or two – to the name.”

Her grin widened as Ganondorf preened. “You must forgive me, but I do not know who… Nabooru… is.” Zelda tried hard to conceal her smile as she pronounced the name hesitantly, the unfamiliar Gerudo word somewhat awkward on her lips. She didn’t think it wise to reveal she spoke Gerudo just yet – who knows? Perhaps she could use it to her advantage.

Ganondorf smirked down at her from his immense height, his look pleased. “Nabooru is my second in command. She will handle the day to day decisions in the Gerudo Valley as a regent of sorts, whilst I am in Hyrule.”

Zelda nodded, and smiled as pleasantly as she knew how, striving to relax her body language. “I see. Thank you for telling me.”

Ganondorf looked down at her once more, and though the princess smiled quite carelessly, he detected an undercurrent of nervousness in her face, and the way she twisted her fingers. “Formal wear, if you please.” Was all he said, before he turned and walked down the corridor. He went to his rooms, where he removed his armour and sat at his desk, considering the enigma that was Princess Zelda. She tended to be quite open to conversation when he made pains to be civil, and only really got defensive when he made some sort of cutting remark, no doubt a product of her upbringing; a princess would have to learn how to carry on conversations even in the most bothersome situations.

A frown crossed Ganondorf’s face as he considered just how he was going to play this. What he had not told the princess, what he had no intention of telling her just yet, was that he possessed an ulterior motive for marriage beyond simply conquering her kingdom. In days long passed, he’d have executed her on the spot, along with her mother, and taken Hyrule for his own. However, those days were gone, and he’d learned from his mistakes, loathe as he was to admit he’d made any at all. Zelda had been right when she thought that as a Gerudo, he’d have a natural disdain for marriage; his motives were far more complex than anything he’d let her believe so far. He stroked his beard, deep in contemplation. All the Princess Zelda’s he’d ever known (and he’d known _many_ ) had been reborn as entirely different people, the same, but different, unlike his own reincarnations. While his body changed but his memories and mind stayed the same with every reincarnation, the bearer of Wisdom reset her entire existence; the only constant was her bloodline.

A dark chuckle escaped him. Her bloodline. _Hylia’s bloodline_. Demise spoke to him no longer, but Ganondorf knew what he’d be thinking about his plan, what he’d do if he let the demon control him as he’d used to. He could practically hear the demon’s outrage, but he wasn’t fooled. The Gerudo knew the demon would be _more_ than pleased with the idea. He rolled his eyes. Long gone were the days when he let Demise manipulate him; nowadays, _he_ was in control. The fact of the matter was, he refused to be a pawn of _any_ divine beings for any longer than he had to. He’d been planning this for years now, across his last couple of lifetimes, and now the moment had come to act, to bring his schemes to fruition at last.

But would she see the logic in it? Ganondorf doubted it. Even with her wisdom, an uppity Hylian princess? Like it or not, it all hinged on their marriage. She would marry him, whether she liked it or not, but truth be told, the marriage would be much easier to bear if she was predisposed to _like_ him. Or at least, not _outright_ hate him. But how would he go about such a task? She despised him, he knew, for he had caused her mother’s death, invaded her kingdom, and was the direct cause of the slaughter of several hundred of her citizens. He paused for a moment to bask in the triumph that arose whenever he visited the thought that Hyrule was his at last. But how to alter the princess’s feelings? _Feelings_. That was it. He could change Zelda’s feelings, or rather her _affections_. If he were to behave in a manner that played on her notions of charm and etiquette, or at the very least refrain from picking fights with her, there was every chance he could manipulate her if _she_ thought he did not hate her. Furthermore, it would be quite amusing to have the princess form an attachment to him. 

 But _how_ would he do it? Years of animosity existed between them, and on his side, centuries of hatred towards her, her ancestors, and her people. Not to mention he wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to do it. There was a reason he didn’t like Hylians. Ganondorf snorted. Would she even react? Hylians were odd creatures, passionless and unemotional (compared to what he was used to, as a Gerudo), in his experience. There was every possibility that she’d be exactly as icy, frigid, and set in her ways as the rest of them. He frowned intensely, for as the bearer of Wisdom, it would be hard to manipulate her emotionally, for she knew his disdain for her and her people. He just had to think of a way to make her feel any sort of partiality…. Ganondorf snapped his fingers. _Of course_. He may not be able to affect her emotionally, but he could physically. He would bed her after their marriage, _that_ much was guaranteed, and if he brought her pleasure, and often, perhaps her feelings would soften enough for his plans. Ganondorf snickered darkly and rose, heading towards his bedchamber. He was quite confident in his prowess as a lover, and so he ought to be, after centuries of practice, and, though it would not be without difficulty, of course, he had always liked a challenge.

 

* * *

 

The next day Zelda woke early and spent a good hour pacing the floor. She was distracted and forgetful, and eventually her maids informed her that she was no longer making decisions, and she was relieved to sit there and allow them to dress her. They washed her hair and rubbed her skin with scented oils, shaping her nails and perfecting her appearance.

Some time later, Zelda was sitting quietly, waiting for the clock tower in the town square to announce noon, pretending to work on her embroidery while really she was trying to remember everything she had ever learned about Gerudo customs. She had a reasonable grasp of the language thanks to her childhood tutors, but she was struggling to think of the Twinrova’s names; she knew one was Koume, but for the life of her she could not recall the second. She wondered why Ganondorf referred to any Gerudo women as his sisters. Surely they could not all be his siblings, though now that she thought about it, she could recall a manuscript that described how the Gerudo used the term ‘sisters’ as a common, all encompassing term for themselves. Therefore, it was only natural that Ganondorf would call them that, though they may not be his siblings from birth. Zelda frowned slightly. _Did Ganondorf have any blood siblings?_ She had never heard of any.

There came a knock at the door. Zelda’s head snapped up, and she put aside her needlework, and took a moment to smooth her hair. She was dressed in full Hylian ceremonial regalia, her gown resplendent, hair elaborately braided, Hyrule’s Royal crest on full display. She pulled her elbow length gloves up higher and ensured her diadem was straight before she responded to the knock.

“Enter.”

The familiar sight of her four escorts entered, as she had known they would. The darknuts arranged themselves around her, as per usual, and began herding her to the great hall. Once they had reached the doors, however, she made them stop while she adjusted her gown. There was a Hylian servant standing there, ready to announce her, and Zelda grinned as she requested a full Royal introduction, as was most common during balls and ceremonies.

The doors swung wide as the announcer stepped forwards.

“Her Royal Highness Princess Zelda, Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Hyrule and surrounding territories, Honorary Princess of the Sky Kingdom, and Heir to the Throne.”  He declared in an impressively loud voice.

The announcer bowed to the room and retreated as Zelda entered, following Royal protocol to a tee. She scanned the room as she advanced precisely three quarters of the way into the room, no more, no less, and made her (quite unwilling) curtsy to Ganondorf, who sat on his throne, which, she noted with dissatisfaction, was a huge creation of Gerudo design, that sat in the place where her and her mother’s once had. She wondered where they had been taken. _He probably had it burned_ , she thought sourly. 

Standing directly by the Demon King were three Gerudo women, and beyond them, several others. The first two were almost certainly the Twinrova. They were tiny, wizened, and staring with unmistakable disdain, sniffing as Zelda made her curtsy to each of them in turn. Dressed in billowy trousers and long embroidered vests, they were identical apart from the symbols on their headdresses, for one had a blue symbol and the other red. Their skin was very similar to Ganondorf’s in that it held the same peculiar dark green tint.

The third woman was very different. Tall and ferocious looking, though at the same time she exuded an approachable air, this was obviously Nabooru. She wore a tiny top and billowy trousers beneath a plain cloak; she looked rather cold, which was understandable, for the winter was setting in. Zelda had to refrain from staring; even with the cloak, she’d never seen a woman with so much bare flesh on display. Physically, she resembled the Gerudo King –her hair and eyes matched his exactly, though her skin was golden bronzed rather than the dark greenish hue of his – but her nature turned out to be much softer. Ganondorf’s second in command was not quite what Zelda had been expecting. After she had made her curtsy, the woman had drawn her to the side, apparently eager to meet her. The princess had envisioned her as essentially a female version of Ganondorf – ruthless and power hungry, and she told her so. Nabooru broke into a peal of laughter at that, drawing curious looks from the rest of the room as she linked arms with the Hylian princess and started walking.

The courtiers milled about vaguely after having bowed to the princess as Ganondorf spoke with the Twinrova in rapid Gerudo. Zelda flicked them amused glances occasionally, smiling on the inside as she pretended she was unable to understand a word that was being said. She was having a little difficulty with the words, but she could follow the conversation for the most part. She barely refrained from smirking, determined to keep her emotionless façade in place. The Twinrova spoke quite bluntly, plainly operating under the assumption that Zelda could not understand them, and so spoke incredibly rudely about her.

“And how was your trip? Not too tiring, I hope?” Zelda inquired, turning back to the Gerudo woman by her side.

“Not at all. I enjoyed the ride. Hyrule’s scenery is very interesting.” Replied Nabooru. “Though I believe the coolness of climate will take some getting used to.”

“Yes, I’ve heard much about the heat in the Gerudo Valley. Is it really quite so…” Zelda trailed off, searching for an appropriate word. 

“Hot? I’m afraid so.” Laughed Nabooru. “But we are used to it.” She turned to face Zelda with a speculative look in her eye. They were at the opposite end of the hall now, and the Gerudo woman peered around Zelda’s shoulders to ensure they weren’t being watched, before lowering her voice. “What do you think about all this? About Gan’s plan of marriage?" 

“What do I _think_?” Zelda demanded sharply, before realising to whom she was speaking. “My apologies. I did not mean…”

Nabooru waved her off. “Nonsense. I will always be loyal to Ganondorf, but…” The red headed woman lowered her voice further. “That doesn’t mean I’ll always agree with some of his methods." 

Zelda stared, relieved. The Gerudo woman seemed quite kind and sympathetic, though that didn’t mean she could trust her… The princess mentally shook her head as she raised her defences higher. She could not afford to not be suspicious, for there was every possibility that Nabooru would report every word back to her King, however genuine she appeared.

 “Thank you.” She finally replied. “That is quite a welcome thing to hear. I didn’t think any Gerudo would be of that sort of opinion.”

Nabooru gave a dismissive laugh. “Well, it isn’t a common opinion. Most of the Gerudo dislike Hyrule on principle, and are celebrating your conquest." 

She laughed softly at the downturn to Zelda’s mouth, which only made the princess more irritated. “Yes, I’m sure you all take great pleasure in the senseless slaughter of hundreds of my people.” She spat bitterly.

Nabooru looked a little guilty. “I am truly sorry, your Highness – I’d hoped we could pull this off without many causalities, but... war is war, I suppose. Many of the Gerudo are under the impression that Hyrule deserves it, that Gan has bent you to his will through force, or he has broken your spirit, but that’s not true, is it? You go along with this charade to protect your people.”

Zelda stared at the taller woman for a long moment. “Yes.” She said finally. “I do.”

“I thought so.” Nabooru smiled and linked arms with her again. “Gan is coming over.” She hissed, and Zelda immediately wiped her emotions from her face and fell into an easy, mindless chatter as her ears strained for the Gerudo King’s footsteps. 

Ganondorf approached the two women at the end of the hall cautiously, wondering of what they were speaking. The princess had had her back to him, so he had not been able to discern her expressions. The Twinrova were deep in cackling conversation regarding Zelda’s shortcomings; by speaking Gerudo they could be as loud as they pleased, a fact they were taking full advantage of. A small feast had been prepared for the midday meal, and Ganondorf wished to see the diplomacy of the princess in action.

He eyed her somewhat resentfully. He hadn’t forgotten his plan, but she had obviously chosen to flaunt her status as Princess, rubbing in the face of all and sundry, and that was irritating him. Her choice of attire, coupled with the announcers’ words – he made a mental note to deal with the man later that afternoon – made her appear from a different world. Her silvery gown was embossed with pale pinks and lavender, and she positively shimmered in all her gold jewellery, most of which concealed her collar of bruises. He grunted in distaste at the Hylian royal crest that was prominently displayed on the front of her gown, before he inclined his head in greeting.

“Nabooru. Princess.” He motioned towards the newly opened doors into the formal dining hall. “I believe the meal is served.” He didn’t miss the flash of irritation that crossed the princess’s face. As Nabooru moved to catch up with the Twinrova, he took the opportunity to inquire about the source of her annoyance, offering his arm as he did so, which she took after a moment of hesitation. 

Zelda speared him with a sour look. “I’ve never played second fiddle in my own home before. It is a… _novel_ experience.” Ganondorf smirked, for clearly she was used to playing the perfect hostess, and the lack of control was grating on her nerves. Having reached the table, he sat the princess on his right, with Nabooru on his left, and the Twinrova opposite. While speaking to the various courtiers and advisers around him, he took the time to covertly observe Zelda as she spoke quietly to his advisors, only when spoken to. She was yet to crack a smile, and generally looked so cold and severe you’d have thought she were a stern matron some forty years her senior. The Twinrova disapproved the marriage in the entirety, and didn’t hesitate to tell him so, squawking loudly in Gerudo directly to the princess’s face and sniggering when she looked at them with polite if aloof confusion. He didn’t speak to Zelda much, preferring to speak in Gerudo – he felt a profound relief in speaking in his native tongue once more. 

Zelda was barely refraining from scowling. The Gerudo advisors were pleasant enough, for they spoke in spotty Hylian for her benefit, and she exercised her skills in conversation to the best of her ability whenever someone talked to her, and she absolutely refused to smile or give any indication of geniality. For the most part, her meal was spent speaking with them and Nabooru, with the occasional glance from Ganondorf, which for the life of her she could not decipher. Eventually, she started constructing a little fantasy of what the Twinrova’s reaction would be if she replied to one of their barbed remarks in fluent Gerudo. She decided it would be worth it to see their faces, and tuned back into what the Twinrova were saying. Kotake was currently picking apart her attire, for apparently she took offense with her Hylian regalia, with Koume nodding enthusiastically at every word while Ganondorf only grunted occasionally.

“-Flaunting her Hylian ways, its disgraceful, Ganondorf, I’m surprised you would allow her to appear in such a manner before us. Why does she still wear her crown? You must watch her, for she will no doubt bring shame upon you, won’t she Koume? She is nothing more than a Hylian upstart, with her uppity ways. Her clothing, too. What kind of gown is _that_? Vaunting her crest in your presence; I can’t think of a worse insult-”

Zelda couldn’t resist. “Perhaps you’d tell me what I should have worn instead?” She asked as sweetly as she could in Gerudo. The entire table turned to stare at her; Nabooru sniggered silently into her serviette as Ganondorf’s head snapped down to glare at her, while the Twinrova goggled, mouths open.

The Princess of Hyrule gave a practiced sigh when nobody spoke. “Surely you didn’t think that I couldn’t speak Gerudo?” She continued as fluently as she could; rather hoping she hadn’t made any errors. The Twinrova were both growing steadily redder, and Nabooru leaned around Ganondorf to speak.

“I was not aware you spoke two languages. How did you come to learn Gerudo, Princess?” The redhead asked in her native tongue, clearly testing her.

“My mother insisted. As a matter of fact, I speak several. The Gerudo Desert borders Hyrule, so why should I not learn the language? You speak Hylian.” She took a sip of her wine and tried to hide her smug smile; the Twinrova still hadn’t recovered from their shock. 

“What other languages do you know, Princess?” Nabooru sounded genuinely curious. Zelda arched a brow and continued in Gerudo, determined to flaunt it for as long as possible. “I am reasonably fluent in the Zora, Rito, Twili and Goron tongues, and I’ve studied Holodronian and Labrynnian, though perhaps not as thoroughly as I should have. Mamma always stressed the importance of knowledge, particularly in regards to other cultures.”  

Koume scowled. “ _Other_ cultures? What are you implying?”

“I beg your pardon.” said Zelda, keeping a polite poker face. “I was not aware the term was incorrect.”

She dared a half glance out of the corner of her eye at Ganondorf, who was still looking down at her, his expression a cross between confusion, annoyance and suspicion. She couldn’t stop the twitch of her lips then, and grinned slightly as she continued eating her meal.

Ganondorf had half forgotten about his guests, so intrigued with Zelda was he. He had never suspected she could speak anything but Hylian, had never even _occurred_ to him to ask, and she hadn’t dropped a hint. He thought back to all their previous encounters, trying to recall if he had ever said anything he shouldn’t have in front of her, safe in the knowledge that she could not understand his words. It was only when Nabooru tapped his arm to whisper a question that he turned his gaze from the princess.

His second in command was looking with concerned eyes at the Twinrova. Kotake was sitting and fuming in silence, but Koume resembled an angry red mushroom, preparing to strike. The Gerudo elder had paused halfway through a garbled speech about disrespect and disgust, when Ganondorf decided to end this farce of a meal, and rose from the table, signalling that their repast was over. He motioned, and the darknuts moved silently forwards to collect the princess, whose severe façade couldn’t disguise her mouth, which was clearly twitching with the effort not to give way to her mirth. He watched in silence as the princess curtsied slightly to the room at large before exiting. The door was barely shut before a peal of silvery laughter rang out, before being hastily muffled. The occasional giggle reached them still, growing fainter as Zelda moved along the corridor.

The Twinrova swelled in indignation and began denouncing the princess at the top of their lungs while Nabooru snickered silently to herself. The Demon King scowled briefly at his second before composing himself and turning to the Twinrova to calm them. He called in more iron knuckles to escort the aged Gerudo witches to their quarters, and sat back down to converse with his second and the rest of his advisors. There were four of them here with Nabooru, and they were all grinning.

He was not surprised to learn Nabs liked the princess. Nabooru had always had a very easy-going personality; it was rare to find anyone she outright disliked.

She started chuckling again. She had been on and off ever since Zelda had revealed her ability to speak Gerudo. Ganondorf raised a brow, and she muffled the sound with her hand.

“I’m sorry, Gan. It’s just… did you see the _look_ on the Twinrova’s faces? I thought I was going to die on the spot.”

Ganondorf tried to keep his face impassive, but failed. “I did.” He snickered. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen them so at loss for words.”

Nabooru lost it then, cackling into her hands.

Umila spoke up. “Did you know she spoke Gerudo? The Twinrova won’t be happy if they find out you purposely didn’t tell them.” 

“I had no idea.” He admitted. “She never mentioned it.”

Nabooru wiped her eyes. “It was foolish of us all to assume she couldn’t. She may be the Princess of Hyrule, but wisdom comes in many forms, and she is its bearer.”

Ganondorf stared at her, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Damn it all if Nabooru wasn’t _right_. He’d underestimated the princess. _Again_. “You’re right.” He said gruffly, annoyance sweeping over his features. “It was foolish.” 

He idly picked up a piece of cheese and twisted it, deep in thought. “It makes you wonder… what else she’s hiding.”

Nabooru nodded in agreement. “Indeed. I shouldn’t worry to much about it though; she wouldn’t risk the lives of her people.”

Ganondorf turned to face her. “You gathered that from such short conversation?”

Nabooru shrugged. “She told me herself. It’s obvious she doesn’t want to marry you. She’s only going along with what you say for Hyrule’s sake.”

Ganondorf frowned, ignoring the looks on the faces of the other advisors. No one but Nabooru would ever dare to speak to him in such a fashion. She was bold and possessed of a quick tongue, but she was intelligent and fair, and he trusted her as much as could ever trust anybody, and so he allowed her speech. “She told you that herself, did she?”

His second in command nodded. “Aye, she did. She strikes me as a very compassionate person. She is willing to place herself in discomfort to better her people’s lives.”

Ganondorf clenched his jaw in irritation. Nabooru’s honesty grated on him at times. “Better she knows not to resist.”

Nabooru tilted her head as she took a bite of bread. “Oh, I don’t think she will.”

“She’s very cold.” Offered Sorousi. “She didn’t smile once.”

“Yeah.” Agreed Umila, turning to face her. “Very polite, but did you see the way she looked at us? Like she was looking right through you and out the other side.”

“Mmm.” Sorousi agreed, nodding her head. “She’s very beautiful, though, even if she doesn’t smile.”

“Oh isn’t she? And did you see her dress? What fine silk!” Ifore chimed in her, fiddling with her long hair. She frowned. “What do you think she does all day?”

Kaina shrugged. “She certainly doesn’t train like we do.”

Nabooru laughed. “Imagine what she’d say if you said that in front of her. She’d probably be offended at the very idea that a woman could fight.”

The five women cackled loudly at the thought.

“She’s so _severe_.” Mused Umila, before she shot him an evil grin. “You’re going to have fun with that, aren’t you Gan?”

He rolled his eyes. “Please. I don’t intend to have much to do with her at all.” Over his dead body would he let anyone else know his intentions for Zelda.

“But why is she like that?” Asked Kaina. “She’s like that all the time, you can see it in her eyes. It’s not just because we’re here. It’s… strange.” 

He shrugged. “Most of Wisdom’s bearers have been like that.” He said. “Apparently, emotions and logic can’t exist in the same body.”

Kaina frowned. “That’s… stupid.” She said, and Ifore laughed and nudged her.

“But did you see the way she walks? I’m not even sure she does. She looks like she floats, no, _glides_.”

“No wonder – you can’t see her feet!” Sorousi smirked at Ifore. “She must be wearing about six yards of fabric.”

“ _And_ a corset.” Chimed in Umila. “Ugh, can you even imagine?" 

There was a chorus of agreement here. None of them could ever imagine wearing such restrictive clothing and living in such a strict environment.

Nabooru climbed to her feet, a wicked grin on her face. “I’m going to explore the castle.” She said. “Who’s coming with me?”

The other four women all agreed excitedly, and they all stood up. Ganondorf stood too and grinned at them. “Don’t fall off the balustrade.”

Nabooru rolled her eyes and lightly swatted his arm. “ _Ha-ha_ , Gan.” She linked arms with Sorousi. “Come on, girls.”

They strode from the room, and Ganondorf grinned good naturedly before he took himself back to his study to finalise some paperwork.

 

* * *

 

Zelda was in the middle of combing her hair before bed. She smiled at her reflection, then frowned at it. She didn’t really want to go to sleep, for when she woke up, it would be her wedding day. To _Ganondorf_. She shuddered, and poked out her tongue at herself, for the only alternative was staying up all night, which only gave her more time to worry about the wedding, or rather the wedding _night_. Having loosely plaited her hair, she climbed into her bed and blew out her candle. She was staring at the embroidered canopy in the darkness, when from a corner of the room there came a noise similar to a gust of wind. Zelda peered curiously over, and gasped when a sphere of light materialised, revealing Ganondorf to be standing in the shadows. She shrieked in shock and sat up, scooting backwards until she was pressed against the headboard, before remembering she was dressed only in her nightgown, and grabbed a pillow as a shield.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She demanded, eyes wide. “This is… this is highly improper!” How dare Ganondorf visit her rooms at all, let alone this late at night! They weren’t married yet. Zelda stifled a gasp. _What if he was planning to get a jump on that?_

Ganondorf chuckled, his eyes roaming over her form as he moved closer, causing Zelda to abandon the pillow and pull her sheet up under her throat, clenching her fingers tightly in the material. _Bastard._  

“You didn’t say you spoke Gerudo.” He spoke quietly, in his native tongue. Zelda stared, momentarily nonplussed. _That’s why he’s here?_

“It… It never came up.” She offered lamely in the same language, cringing as he snorted. 

“You never thought it would be something I’d be interested to know?” His voice was full of quiet menace as he advanced, and Zelda shivered, willing him to stop right where he was.

“I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know.”

“You speak it well. Who taught you?”

Zelda looked nervously at the door; there was no way she’d make it, no matter how much her body was screaming at her to flee. “I learned it from a Ordonian scholar who specialised in languages; though it’s been a long time, and I’ve had no one to practice with. It’s entirely possible my pronunciation is off?” She phrased this as a question; she did want to know if her pronunciation was correct, for she had only ever really spoken Gerudo to the scholar. While Wisdom made learning and retaining languages incredibly easy for her, that didn’t really matter if she wasn’t speaking it properly. 

He shrugged dismissively. “Your pronunciation is decent, though your accent is terrible, but it’s passable, I suppose. What I want to _know_ is why you didn’t tell me you spoke my language?”

“You’re the one who assumed that I would only speak Hylian.” She lifted her chin defiantly, trembling slightly as his eyes narrowed.

 “That may be so, but I _expect_ full obedience from you, Princess.” Ganondorf’s words had an ugly pull to them, and Zelda felt a burst of irritation, rolling her eyes.

“Oh yes, of course. _Total_ obedience.” She spat the words as sarcastically as possible. At that, Ganondorf leaned forwards over the bed, slamming one hand down on the backboard, the other coming to rest on the other side of her form. Zelda gasped in shock, sinking down as low as she could; even so, Ganondorf’s face was mere inches from hers, and his massive body blocked all avenue of escape.

“Take heed, Princess. Just because I tolerate your tongue for now does not mean I will in the future. We wouldn’t want any more of your precious Hylians to lose their heads, would we?” He snarled the words savagely. Zelda leaned forwards then, taking a trick out of his own book and invading his personal space, leaving no more than an inch between their faces. If she had been any less angry, she’d have blushed something fierce.

“If I’m such a handful, perhaps you should execute _me_ , maybe then your life will be free of such _grievances_.”

Fear was bubbling under Zelda’s skin, but she didn’t back down. She knew she was playing a dangerous game, and if she pushed him too hard, he may just take her up on her offer. She watched nervously as his eyes narrowed, and then his hand suddenly snaked up to coil around her throat, putting rather painful pressure on her still tender bruises. She gasped and pulled back as her hands flew to his, but to her surprise, he exerted no further force; she could still breathe.

“Is that a _dare_ , Princess?” He said nastily. “A death wish? You want me to snap this pretty neck?”

Zelda refused to either look away or answer, although her breath came faster, and her hands tightened around his wrist. 

Ganondorf felt an equal amount of anger at her words, mixed with pleasure at the fear on her face, as well as a kind of unwilling respect for her foolhardy bravado. It would be so easy to snap her slender neck… _But no_. As much as he hated to admit it, her life was vital to his plans. Not that he’d ever let her know that. He grinned slowly, thinking of the scheme he’d spent most of the previous night mulling over, hoping it would be an effective one. What better time to begin than now? Zelda’s protective sheet had fallen down by now, providing him with a rather alluring view of her in her surprisingly insubstantial nightgown, and as his eyes wandered, another course of action occurred to him. The Gerudo snickered, releasing his grip on her throat, before trailing his fingers over her jawline, and down her neck. She visibly shivered and arched her back slightly, leaning from him as his questing fingers met the low lace of her gown, and he bit back a growl.

“That’s too bad.” He said softly. “I wouldn’t want any misfortune to befall my bewitching bride to be before our… _union_.”

Ganondorf grabbed one of her delicate hands and kissed it, grinning against her soft skin at the look on her face and the scandalised gasp she let out, and straightened, a wicked grin covering his features before he called his magic to him, and left.


	5. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's wedding day - and night. 
> 
> This is where the story becomes NSFW, so be warned, and read on XD

The morning of Zelda’s wedding day dawned bright and early, waking her at dawn and causing butterflies in her stomach before she was properly awake to realised why she was nervous. When the significance of the day hit her and the recollections of the previous night trickled into her thoughts, she sat bolt upright in her bed, before dashing to her bathing chambers to empty her stomach of its meagre contents. She sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth, seriously considering trying to hide, as though she could somehow prevent the wedding by not showing up. 

Zelda worked to stiffen her resolve. She was doing this for her people, she reminded herself. Ganondorf would not treat them with a merciful hand unless she was there to temper it as his wife. _Hopefully_. Her strength of will newly reinforced, she slipped back into her bed, trying not to think of the Dark Lord looming over her just hours before, and waited until her maids arrived. The actual ceremony was scheduled for the morning, and the coronation at noon, before the celebratory feast would occur, lasting well into the night. _Hopefully it will last all night_ , Zelda thought bitterly, attacking her hair with her brush. One of the maids coaxed it out of her hands, and she stayed lost in her thoughts as they perfected every inch of her body. They produced her wedding gown; a true testament to the skill of her seamstress.

The gown itself was beautiful; elegant and regal, yet cut in the most fashionable of styles. It was fortunate indeed that Madame Raela had happened to have a wedding gown in her shop; it only required a fitting to resize it, extra embellishments and lavish embroidery, to which she had been informed had required a team of Raela and her assistants working around the clock to complete it in time. The long sleeves left her shoulders and fingers bare, and the skirt was cut subtly at the waist to create a delicate flared silhouette, while the colours of the embroidery shimmered in shades of gold and royal blue against the ivory silk.

Her maids oohed and aahed over it, and spent some time lacing her into it in order to best display her figure, then tying and retying the sash, trying to get it just right. Zelda commonly did not wear a great deal of cosmetics, but the maids insisted on enhancing her eyes with kohl, and as a final touch, adding a hint of rosy pink tint to her lips and cheeks, adding some of the jewels that were Hylian heirlooms, passed down through the Royal family for centuries.  They spent a good while elaborately twisting her hair into a refined chignon, with elegant curls spilling out around her face, as her diadem was collected and carried off by one of Ganondorf’s minions.

Finally deemed ready, she was escorted by the darknuts to a small antechamber that sat to the side of the Great Hall, where she was joined by several iron knuckles. For whatever reason, Ganondorf had refused to be married in the temple, and so they were to be married in the castle instead. There the princess sat, twisting her hands together, awaiting her cue. She felt rather naked without her tiara; she had never before appeared in public without it, though she knew the symbolic significance of the coronation. She could hear many voices issuing from behind the wall; and distantly she wondered who had arranged the wedding details. She had a sudden mental picture of Ganondorf frowning over flower arrangements, and barely stopped herself from breaking into hysterical laughter. Finally, a hush came over the crowd, and Zelda’s head snapped up, listening intently. The doors opened slowly, and she stood up as an iron knuckle offered her its arm while another came to stand on her other side. She sniffed; annoyed that she would be given away by a soulless monster rather than her father or mother. The iron knuckles stepped forwards, and she moved with them, entering the great hall, feeling slightly conflicted as the gasps of wonder from the assembled crowd appealed to her vanity. She kept her head up, and cast a serene smile at the citizens of Hyrule who had into crammed into the pews set up there as she was deposited at Ganondorf’s side, the iron knuckles melting back to the wall silently.

She stared Ganondorf out of the corner of her eye, for he did not wear his usual armour, but rather an elaborate set of dark burgundy robes that appeared to have heavily ornamental armoured plating sewn directly into the fabric. He wore tall boots with trademark Gerudo billowy trousers, and an intricately embroidered vest that was closed at the waist with a silken sash. She noticed the Gerudo symbol stitched into the end of his sleeves, and surmised that these must be traditional ceremonial robes.

Instead of the altar that was customary in Hylian marriages, there was instead an ornate rug of Gerudo origin resting on the dais. In the centre of the rug sat a low table, and to either side lay two large cushions. Sitting on the table was a candle. Zelda looked curiously at these items, and then Ganondorf moved, murmuring under his breath that she was to kneel on a cushion, while he did the same. An unfamiliar desert woman stepped up then, and began to recite something in Gerudo. Her words were spoken quickly, blurring together in an almost song, too fast for Zelda’s ears to follow. The candle was lit, and Zelda was instructed to rest her hand in Ganondorf’s over the flame while the Gerudo woman chanted. When the Gerudo portion of the ceremony was over, they stood, and then a priest stepped forwards to make official their union under Hylian law.

The ceremony was thankfully fairly short, and she did not pay a great deal of attention to it, merely dutifully repeating her vows when she was told to. Finally the people all stood as several courtiers struggled to drape a vivid crimson cloak around Ganondorf’s broad shoulders, before covering her own. Wrapped in the same cloak, the newly married couple faced the old and wizened priest as two Hylian servants knelt to the side, presenting Ganondorf’s thorned crown and Zelda’s diadem resting on velvet cushions. Zelda snickered silently to herself, careful not to let the emotion show on her face as the priests’ shaking voice proclaimed Ganondorf King of Hyrule. The priest was not a tall man, and Ganondorf had to nearly kneel before him in order to get the crown on his head, his displeasure at kneeling before a Hylian showing so clearly on his face that the priest gulped and stuttered half way through the proclamation. Zelda found herself unable to smile as she inclined her head to receive her diadem; and suddenly, it was all over. She was married to Ganondorf, and he was King. 

Ganondorf was elated, though he was careful not to show it, for the day he had been waiting for had finally come; he was King of Hyrule, and once their marriage had been consummated, his rule was of iron and could not be contested. He glanced down at the princess as she took his arm and walked with him into the dining hall, where an enormous feast was laid out. He had a table to himself that he would share with his new wife, at the end of hall, while the rest of the tables were laid to run perpendicular to theirs. He eyed her thoughtfully. He’d heard much of her beauty before he ever laid eyes on her, and while she was beautiful in her ordinary clothes, today he could see where they were coming from. Zelda appeared to be from another world, the elegant dress emphasising her flawless porcelain skin, making her look downright ethereal. The princess betrayed no emotion as they sat, still draped in the enormous cloak. She suddenly turned to him with a strange look on her face. “Happy now?” She asked drily.

He grinned darkly. “Indeed I am, Princess. I’ve gotten what I wanted.” Zelda snorted, and he gave a low chuckle, and raised a brow as suggestively as he could. “Though there’s one thing left for me to have.” He almost laughed at the look on her face and the blush creeping over her skin, but he kept the smirk in place. She shot him an odd look, withering and almost… disappointed. 

“But of course.” She said in a manner that was both sweet and contemptuous. “You have every right.” Zelda’s delivery of the line was such that he felt almost… guilty. He looked away from her uneasily, and reached for his glass. It was rare that he ever felt swayed, no matter how small, from his task. He glanced back down at the princess, who was occupied in selecting her food, and shook himself mentally. He was in the right, after all. No doubt it was because of his upbringing that he felt this way. Gerudo women viewed marriage as something to be scorned, and why wouldn’t it be? What self-respecting woman would sign away her freedom to be ruled by some pompous prick of a husband? It was only natural that his disdain for the concept made him feel a slight twinge of… something.

“What was that?” She asked, peering up at him from the corner of her eye. “The candle… thing. Why would you have a marriage ceremony if you don’t believe in marriage?”

“That wasn’t a marriage ceremony.” Ganondorf smirked at the look of confusion on her face. He decided to elaborate. “It was… well, there’s no word for it in Hylian, but it’s something like a vow of fidelity and trust.”

 “Trust?” 

A snicker escaped him at the look on her face. “Yes, well, maybe not in this case. It’s mainly used to join two Gerudo who decide to pass their lives together.”

Zelda looked befuddled. “Two _Gerudo?”_ She asked.

Ganondorf looked down at her, frowning, until he realised what the problem was. In societies such as Hyrule, where there was an even ratio of men to women, relationships of two people of the same sex were not as common as they were in the Gerudo Valley. It did happen, but it was much rarer. He shrugged at her. “Of course. What do you expect them to do? There’s only ever one man at a time. I _am_ pretty impressive, but that’s a stretch even for me.”

She snorted and raised a brow. “That actually makes a surprising amount of sense.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. Was there a slight hidden in those words? 

“Wait a minute.” Zelda turned to frown hard at him. “Are you saying… that the candle ceremony isn’t _legally binding?”_

He’d been wondering when she’d figure this one out. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“So… wait.” The princess held up one hand as she sorted out her thoughts. “You aren’t seriously trying to say that if not for the Hylian ceremony, this marriage wouldn’t be legally binding? I’ve ended up bound by my own laws!?”

He barely refrained from snickering. “That’s my favourite part." 

Zelda blinked rather incredulously, and turned to grab her glass, taking a sip before she shook her head. “Hoist by my own petard, as it were.” She murmured, and Ganondorf snorted a laugh as the celebrations began.

The festivities lasted the rest of the day, periodically interrupted by singers, dancers and displays designed to show off both cultures. Ganondorf watched in silence for the most part, though he always took care to show his approval of any Gerudo performers. The princess on the other hand had come to life, and smiled and clapped at every performance. She called for several encores, and each time she glanced briefly at him; it took him several occasions to connect the dots, but Ganondorf eventually realised that she was trying to put off the end of the festivities for as long as she possibly could. Zelda called for yet another encore, and he leaned in sightly. “You can’t stall forever, Princess.” She started and looked down at her hands; he sighed, for now she would surely be sullen for the rest of the evening. _Though she’ll have to change her tune in a little while_. The thought put a wicked smirk on his face, picturing the ever-approaching wedding night.

 

* * *

 

When at last the crowds had gone, Zelda had found herself escorted by her ever-present guards to Ganondorf’s chambers, alone. His chambers were one half of the traditional Royal chambers, consisting of a massive circular room filled with bookshelves and enormous overstuffed divans. The furniture had to be large, she mused, or Ganondorf would be likely to break them. The room had four doors that led into separate rooms; on the left, the King’s bedchamber, bathing room, and study was to be found, and on the right, the Queens quarters were arranged in a mirror image. The movement of her belongings from her old rooms to her new chamber had begun today, though not all had been properly unpacked yet. She had spent a very brief amount of time in her new bedchamber, for fear that Ganondorf would appear. Indeed, she didn’t want to look at her bed for any longer than she had to. It dominated the room, an absolutely massive piece of furniture, custom made. It was blindingly obvious why it was so big: Ganondorf wouldn’t fit in a regular bed. The implications of that thought made her feel like she was going to be sick. 

A door opened and closed in the distance, and she flinched, but nothing came of it. She wasn’t quite sure where the Gerudo King was, but she was imminently thankful for the reprieve, however short. She had bathed quickly, half fearing he would ambush her in the bath, and now wore her nightgown and robe, curled into the smallest possible ball in a seat by the fire, with a slim book plucked from the shelves.  She wasn’t reading; rather she was agitating her long plait as she stared with anxious eyes at nothing in particular, expecting at every moment that Ganondorf would enter.

Zelda couldn’t help but notice the changes in furniture though, for in place of most of the original ornate Hylian furnishings were fittings clearly Gerudo in origin. For the millionth time, her gaze turned to the closed doors that led into the King’s bedchamber, shivering as she did so. At some point in the night, she would become intimately acquainted with the room, and she felt rather ill from nerves. She had no idea what to expect. After sitting there for a while, Zelda began to examine her innermost thoughts. It wasn’t the fact that she’d been pushed into a loveless match, and was now expected to consummate the union; no, even from her childhood days she’d known that her marriage would be a political one. As a princess, it was a fact of life, and it was her duty to conform to the law. What bothered her was the man to whom she was now wed. He was a murderer and a tyrant. How was she supposed to let him place his hands on her skin?

Zelda had been sitting there for almost an hour before the Demon King showed his face, still dressed in his wedding robes. She froze then pulled herself into a tighter ball in a futile hope he wouldn’t see her. He did, however, and his lips extended into a grin as his eyes roved over her form. He didn’t do anything more, however, and the princess felt unmitigated relief as he entered his chambers for a moment. When he came out, he’d taken off his crown, his scarlet hair falling to his mid back in a shaggy and mildly alarming fashion.

Ganondorf grinned to himself. The moment he had been waiting for was finally here, and the princess looked like she was at war with herself. He could clearly see she was nervous, but there was a steely flash of resolve in her eyes. _She certainly takes her duty seriously_ , he thought with a grin. He stopped in front of her, and offered his arm. “”Princess.”

“Your Majesty.” Her voice was even for all her outward appearance of terror, and he took a moment to savour the royal title. It was sweet music to his ears.

He grinned as Zelda looked up, shut her eyes and took a fortifying breath, and stood on shaky legs. She took his arm gingerly, as though afraid he would bite her. He nearly laughed at that thought. He kept an eye on her as he led her through to his bedchamber. She was pale, eyes wide, with her free hand was cupped around the base of her throat. Zelda’s breath was hitching in her throat, though she was trying hard to control it. Ganondorf opened the doors and stepped through, pulling them shut behind the now visibly trembling princess. He frowned at her, and brushed a hand down her hair. “You needn’t be so nervous.” He told her, trying to alleviate the apprehension in her face. “Bedding is a pleasurable thing.” 

Zelda flicked him as sarcastic a look as she could muster, before glancing away, which in her current state wasn’t quite as effective as she hoped. _Bedding is pleasurable? For him, maybe._ She had no idea what was going to happen next, and she didn’t really want to find out, but she lifted her chin higher. There was a reason she was doing this. This was her duty, and if it protected her people, she would not fail. Ganondorf placed a hand on her shoulder before running it down her arm, causing her to shiver. He grabbed her hand then, pulling her so she collided with him. Zelda landed with her hands on his chest, trying to erect some sort of barrier between them as his hands trailed down to her waist, before hoisting the princess into the air and pinning her against the door.

Zelda let out an undignified squeal as she found herself stuck between Ganondorf and a hard place once more, and gripped his arms tightly. She became hyper aware of the positioning of her legs on either side of his torso, and was sure her face was scarlet with mortification. Ganondorf gripped her chin and tilted her head up so her eyes were forced to meet his as his lips met hers firmly. Zelda made a muffled whimper as he deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue between her lips. After a moment of hesitation, Zelda kissed him back tentatively, resting her hands lightly on his shoulders. He obviously wanted to kiss her, though she really couldn’t imagine why, and she didn’t really have any other option. A detached part of her registered his taste; rich with spice and the faint lingering flavour of wine, deep and heady.

The Gerudo King slipped an arm beneath her and turned away from the door as he broke the kiss, and Zelda dug her fingers into the material of his robes to keep from falling as he carried her across the room, before placing gently her on the bed. Zelda pushed herself backwards, biting her lip as she slid up the silken sheets as he untied his sash, letting his vest slip from his shoulders as he climbed onto the bed to cover her form with his own. For a moment, the princess forgot where she was as his upper body came into view. She had never seen an unclothed male close up, and never one quite so large nor quite so muscular as Ganondorf Dragmire.

Her eye was caught for a moment by the multitude of scars, some small and well healed, many large and vicious, crisscrossing his dark flesh. A shiver skittered up her spine; this was evidence that many people had tried to kill the Gerudo King, and all had failed, in this lifetime at least. He was dangerous, and now it truly hit her just how precarious her position was. He registered the direction of her wide-eyed gaze and smirked knowingly, and Zelda looked away as he seized her around the waist and pulled her down to his level to take her lips once more. Panicking slightly, she reached up and dug her fingers into his hair in an unconscious attempt to push him away, an action which failed miserably, but he mistook the meaning and grunted, before dipping under her jaw and moving down her neck, only pausing at her collarbone. Zelda’s grip tightened as he roamed across her flesh, clutching at his hair as his teeth scraped lightly over her skin. 

Ganondorf took a moment to savour the image of the princess lying there as he knelt beside her; her body was tense, but the expression on her face was more wary than scared. Her body was a good deal thinner than the muscular women he was used to, who were all breasts and hips and hard working strength; Zelda was more lean, though not without definition – she somehow managed to look soft, yet rather angular at the same time, though really, her slender form was appealing in its own way. He could at least satisfy himself with that knowledge. She looked as though she wasn’t sure what he was going to do next, and as he trailed a hand over her abdomen, moving higher towards her breasts he watched her face, gauging her reactions. However much he wanted to go at his own pace, he knew he had to restrain himself. Zelda was no doubt unaware of the finer points of consummation, and he had no intention of scaring her in the one area that was important to him at present. Most likely, she be expecting him to act like a total bastard, to take from her what he wanted and maybe even hurt her in the process; he’d have fun proving her wrong. Grabbing her hands, Ganondorf tugged the princess upright, placing a finger under her chin to tilt her head up.

“Okay?” He asked in a murmur, and Zelda nodded slightly, her lips parted in surprise, looking at him with wide uncertain eyes. And why shouldn’t she? Nothing of his previous behaviour would have indicated that he would treat her like this. That thought gave him pause; he was going to have to move carefully, for if he radically changed his behaviour in the space of a few days, she would never believe it was genuine. He had to make this believable; it had to be gradual. _Starting with this_. Ganondorf trailed the hand still under her chin down her neck to her shoulder, taking note of the light shiver that crossed her skin. He stopped just shy of her neckline, and dropped his hand down to the knot of her silk robe, untying it slowly and pushing the fabric from her shoulders, revealing her nightgown, his gaze flashing up to meet hers when a tiny gasp escaped her throat. 

He had to commend Zelda’s taste in nightclothes; the gown was a decidedly flimsy construction of low cut lace, and it was really very alluring – exactly the type of thing he’d thought she’d be too prudish to wear. Tossing the robe from the bed, Ganondorf leaned down, tilting her chin up once more so he could take her mouth once more. He registered the change in her breathing, the sweetness of her lips as she kissed him back. He was rather surprised that she did so; she was hesitant in the extreme, and it was clear she had no experience, but it would seem she wanted to be an equal partner. Well, he wasn’t going to object. Taking advantage of her distraction, Ganondorf traced his hands down over her shoulders to her breasts, smirking slightly against her mouth at the gasp she let out as he palmed the firm mounds in his hands, flicking his thumbs lightly over her clothed nipples. 

Pulling back to ease his spine from the uncomfortable position (she was too _short_ ), Ganondorf pushed Zelda down onto her back and followed her, ducking under her jaw as he lightly scored his fangs down the smooth unblemished column of her throat, determined to leave his impression in her skin, to mark her as _his_. Her fingers crept back onto his shoulders as he snickered against her collarbone, smirking at the pink flush that was spreading across her skin and the tiny breathy noises that escaped her throat.

Zelda gasped as in one fluid motion Ganondorf reared back on his haunches, towering above her as he straddled her thighs. She whimpered slightly as his large hands moved down her midsection, brushing over her breasts and pausing to play with her nipples again, making her gasp. She clenched her hands in the bedding, torn between the want to let him continue and the need to pull his hands off her. His golden eyes darkened with desire as he ran a finger gently across her navel before he reached up and grabbed her neckline in both hands, tearing it open to the waist. Zelda yelped in shock, and her hands automatically flew up to preserve her modesty; his eyes flared and he grabbed her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head as he looked his fill.

Zelda squirmed under his gaze; she felt exposed in a way that felt deeply, _deeply_ uncomfortable. Ganondorf studied her body intently as his free hand moved across her breasts, casing her to whimper as he touched her; the sensations were entirely foreign, but not inherently unpleasant, and the realisation worried her more than she cared to admit. A rush of warmth licked through her when he bent his head to her chest and curled his tongue around her nipple, kneading her other breast as he did so, spending long, lingering minutes there. Heat seared beneath her skin and pooled low in her core, and she tried to resist the intense sensations as long as possible, but eventually his ministrations overpowered her, causing her hips to buck slightly of their own accord, and the Demon King growled low in his throat. Zelda bit her lip, trying to control the tiny moans and whimpers issuing from her throat; she had meant to stay quiet and not give him the satisfaction of knowing he could affect her, but the way he touched her made her own body betray her.

Ganondorf ran a hand down the length of her body, and slid the remains of her nightgown up around her waist, pushing her legs apart and kneeling between them. Zelda froze as he did so, her entire body tensing as he chuckled. “Relax.” He grunted, sliding a hand to her most private place. She let out a gasp, hips twitching as he stroked her, her blood beginning to burn in her veins. 

“What… _what?”_ she gasped. Ganondorf made a noise in the back of his throat as she unconsciously spread her thighs further to his touch.

“Don’t fight it.” The Gerudo bit out through clenched teeth as Zelda dug her nails into the bed, and she bit her lip as he rose above her, and ripped the remnants of her gown from her body, drawing a shocked noise from her throat. 

Zelda looked to down to find Ganondorf had somehow shed his trousers, unseen by her in the quite frankly unexpected haze brought on by his touch. She frowned at him intently, torn between the desire to stare with morbid curiosity at the appendage between his legs, or to hide her face in a pillow.

Ganondorf noticed her looking, and smirked, much to her embarrassment.

“Why Princess.” He said, sounding as though he were quite enjoying himself. “Have you seen something… interesting?” 

“It took a very long moment for her to reply. “It’s just…” She said anxiously, peering at him. “It, um, it looks… it’s too… _big_.” Her voice trailed off into a whisper as the Gerudo stared at her, looking bemused, for the space of two heartbeats, until Zelda realised exactly what she’d just said. She immediately threw her hands up to cover her face, cringing hard as Ganondorf started laughing. She dragged the nearest pillow over her head and made a resolution never to look the man in the eye ever again. His laughter trailing off into chuckles, the Demon King snickered as he brushed his fingers over her abdomen then pulled the pillow away. Zelda grabbed for it, missed and met his gaze for a second, then covered her eyes with her hand again, feeling as though she might die from sheer embarrassment. What on earth had possessed her to say _that?_

“That is a very pleasant boost to my ego, Princess, I must admit.” He sounded incredibly amused as he tugged her hand from her face, forcing her to meet his gaze.

She screwed her eyes shut. “Why did I say that?” She whispered, more to herself than to him. Zelda could feel herself blushing violently, and as Ganondorf’s fingers brushed along her jaw, she turned brighter red and looked at the ceiling, only to have the Demon King pull her face down to his. His hand slipped between her legs once more as he ravaged her mouth, and soon had her rising involuntarily to meet his every touch. How was he _doing_ that?

He stopped then and raised a questioning brow, before positioning himself at her entrance. Zelda stopped breathing as he pushed in, thoroughly unprepared for the sensation. Pain shot through her and she cried out, clenching her eyes shut and wrenching her head to the side. Her whole body tensed around the hard intrusion and Ganondorf groaned, his breath warming the side of her neck. He slid a hand beneath her back and pulled her body into his, even as he rocked slightly against her. The pain flared brighter than it had been a moment ago, and a few errant tears ran down her cheeks. She whimpered as he stilled, brushing a finger along her jaw and taking her mouth until she was breathless. 

The Gerudo King shifted against her, grunting slightly, his movements unhurried as the stretch caused by his penetration became almost unbearable. After many long, slow minutes, it was no longer overly painful, but instead existed in a manner that reminded Zelda of a bubble swelling within her, just under her skin, before fading into a pleasant kind of ache that she felt coiled low inside her. It was most peculiar sensation, and she could make neither heads nor tails of it.

“All right?”

He growled the words into her ear, and Zelda blinked, thoroughly unprepared for this… for this _concern_ for her well-being. Wasn’t he supposed to be a brutal and uncaring savage? Didn’t he hate her?

“I-I think so.” She half stuttered quietly, swallowing hard as he shifted again. The sensation was most peculiar – like nothing she’d ever felt before. 

Zelda’s hands slid over Ganondorf’s arms, up towards his shoulders as he began to move in earnest, his movements slow but unforgiving, and she no longer had any control over the sounds issuing from her mouth. His touch burned her skin, and the movement of his hips against hers was like a symphony conducted by only the most talented conductor, moving the symphony towards the peak of the performance. Ganondorf reared back on his haunches, pulling her body up until nothing but her shoulders touched the bedding. His fingers dug into her hips as his movements quickened, his dark golden gaze roaming over her breasts as she searched for an anchor, gripping the sheets in place of his muscular form. She had no idea what to do with her legs; they felt awkward positioned as they were, and after a few moments of hesitation, she wrapped them around his waist, causing him to groan in pleasure as the act took him further into her body.

By this time, Zelda could think of nothing but the intense sensations surging through her core, even as he rearranged her all over again. Before she could register what was happening, Zelda found herself on her knees, her face lying crushed into the bedding. She propped herself up onto her elbows just as Ganondorf’s forearms came to rest on either side of her, his massive body covering hers as he re-entered her. Zelda dropped her head and whimpered into the silk sheets as his movements picked up once more. Ganondorf brushed her hair out of the way and bit and laved at her neck, and the heat simmering in her core heightened, the intensity of it rushing through her and leaving her breathless. He reached one hand beneath her, briefly kneading her breasts, grinding her nipples into his palm, before trailing down towards her centre, where he began to stroke her once more. Zelda cried out and gripped the Dark Lord’s arm where it was braced in front of her, digging her nails into his dark skin.

There was something building and brewing within her, she could feel it. It pulsed just under her skin, in time to the concert of Ganondorf’s hips and fingers. Zelda didn’t know a great deal about the act of bedding – she’d admit that much – but she had never heard anything that came remotely close to the sensations roiling through her body. She trembled and cried out, and as Ganondorf sank his sharp teeth into the crook of her neck, it caused something within her to snap, exploding in pulsing waves that extended from her centre to crash through her entire body. It danced in electric arcs over her skin, and the sound that tore from her throat was like nothing she had ever made before. Distantly, she felt Ganondorf hammer his hips into hers as he grunted savagely, before he collapsed onto her, barely catching himself before he crushed her, then flipped himself over onto his back. Zelda lay on her stomach, arms drawn up under her breasts as she gasped into the pillow and tried to reorganise her thoughts.

She was facing the Gerudo King, who looked over at her with a smug and extremely satisfied grin as they lay there for a few minutes, before he spoke. “Are you all right?”

Zelda stared at him with wide eyes, too shocked and confused to even properly register her nudity and cover herself. She still couldn’t quite believe what had just happened, and was even more befuddled with his behaviour. The Demon King actually seemed as though he wanted to know how she felt! Not only that, but she could tell he had actually made pains to ensure her first time was… not as bad as it could have been. That did not fit in with her perception of him, and she frowned slightly. “Um… I think so?”

Her words came out like a question, and he smirked at her before he stood and moved out of her line of sight. She lay there in a kind of stupor still, thinking hard, until his hand touched her shoulder. She gasped and rolled over to look up at him where he was standing beside the bed. “Go and wash yourself off.” He said somewhat brusquely, jerking his head towards the doors, before turning and striding out of the room himself, still nude. Zelda blushed as she followed his movements with her eyes. The fact that Ganondorf seemed to be so very comfortable with his nudity rather forced her to be calm, and not dive for cover as she was rather inclined to. She picked up her robe, frowning at the destroyed nightgown as she did so, and slipped it over her naked form, before sliding off the bed. A throbbing ache had settled in between her thighs and she grimaced; the pleasure had not erased all of the pain. 

That thought caused her to frown harder; she had not expected Ganondorf to bring her pleasure, had not even known that such intense sensations could arise through such an act. She shivered as her mind replayed what had just occurred, and winced as she took a few steps on shaky feet, recoiling as the movement smeared the blood that trickled slowly her thighs. Zelda mentally shook herself, and gathered her dignity about her. She crossed into the circular room, but Ganondorf was not there: she wondered where he had gone, but put it out of her mind as she opened the door to his bathing chambers. Having cleaned herself to the best of her ability, she opened the door but paused halfway across the room. Where was she going to sleep? Was she to go back to her own rooms? Was she to stay? She stood there for some minutes, trying to ignore the soreness between her legs, twisting her fingers together as so not to cry at the loss of her virtue to such a man, so preoccupied that she didn’t hear the Gerudo King appear behind her.

Ganondorf grinned as he saw the princess standing there, staring confusedly at her hands with tears in her eyes. He guessed she wasn’t sure what to do next, and he took pity on her, grabbing her around the waist and slinging her over his shoulder as she squealed. Zelda was light as a feather, and he smirked as he placed a hand firmly on her rump as he began walking back towards his bed, earning himself an indignant gasp as her hands braced themselves on his lower back. He dumped her mercilessly onto the bed, huffing a silent chuckle at the look on her face as her robe fell open to her waist, displaying her legs. Zelda gasped and hurried to cover herself when she realised her exposure, and he grinned darkly, walking around to his side of the bed, shucking his trousers as he climbed in. The princess was still perched down the end, staring at him. He rolled his eyes and patted the space next to him firmly, indicating she had no choice in the matter. Ganondorf didn’t particularly care either way if she stayed or not, but he knew making her sleep here would confuse her, and it would make Zelda begin to question things about him, and that’s what took it from a mediocre idea to a great one.

He propped himself up on his elbow as she slowly, cautiously edged closer, slipping beneath the sheets. Before she could cover herself completely, Ganondorf grinned, placing a hand on her abdomen, before slowly pulling the knot of her robe undone. “Take this off.” He growled. He suspected that the prim and proper Princess Zelda would never have slept nude before, and he leapt at the chance to make her uncomfortable. That her body was quite appealing only made it that much better; her smooth, unblemished ivory skin and soft form was miles away from the bronze musculature of the Gerudo women he was used to, but her body radiated a soft kind of allure nonetheless. He grinned darkly, allowing his gaze to roam blatantly over her breasts as the robe slipped from her shoulders and she tried to cover herself with her arms; the princess glared at him before pulling it off entirely and dropping it on the floor. Zelda lay down in stiff, jerky movements as she wrapped herself firmly in the sheets, so close to the edge he thought she’d fall off, and stared suspiciously.

Ganondorf grinned once more, and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes and letting out a satisfied groan of contentment, which turned into a chuckle as he heard Zelda sniff, contempt clear in her tone. He fell asleep quickly, pleased with the knowledge that he now had _everything_ Hyrule had to offer, and the fact that there was nothing in the chamber she could use as a weapon; he’d checked.

 

* * *

  

The next thing Zelda became aware of was that she couldn’t move. Her face was smashed up against something, there was something tickling her nose, and her arms were wrapped around… Her eyes flew wide, and her body jerked instinctively as she realised where she was. Unfortunately, that only made her prison clench tighter around her. Her face was wedged against Ganondorf’s chest, the fiery hair there tickling her nostrils. His arms were wrapped around her, and to her horror, she realised she held him in a similar embrace; even worse, they were both still nude. Apparently, at some point during the night, they had both migrated to the centre of the bed. She heard a dull rumbling snore and thanked her lucky stars that Ganondorf hadn’t woken up yet. With some difficulty, she extracted her arms, before she paused to assess the situation. Ganondorf lay on his side, with her clutched to his chest, his leg covering hers. With some intense wiggling, Zelda managed to extricate her torso; she carefully sat up, and pulled her legs out from under him. Ganondorf gave a massive snore and rolled onto his back, making her cringe as she pointedly ignored his naked lower half. She jumped off the bed in a rush, collecting her robe as she scurried into the next room, where she sank down onto the nearest chair.

She was well and truly married now; to _Ganondorf Dragmire_. Who would believe it? She almost didn’t. Standing up again, Zelda crossed into her new bedchamber, and went to her wardrobe, where she pulled out all the necessary articles of dress. Her clothes were her shield; they helped her maintain her calm and collected façade, she needed that now more than ever. Zelda had deliberately chosen a simple gown, one that wasn’t too difficult to get into, and spent a little while struggling with her corset, not quite game enough to call her maid in case Ganondorf awoke and came looking for her. Seating herself at her dressing table, Zelda did her hair as she usually did, timing the rhythmic movement of brush to her breathing in an effort to concentrate and clear her mind. Sliding her diadem into place, she then applied a splash of perfume to her wrists and crossed back into the circular chamber, unsure if she could leave or not. Who knew how Ganondorf’s temper worked?

Having crossed back into the circular chamber, she stood for a moment, twisting her fingers; what should she do now? Feeling uncertain, Zelda picked up the book she had been reading the night before, and flicked through it absentmindedly; her mind very much on the man sleeping in the next room. She was still very much confused with how… _tenderly_ … he’d treated her, as though he knew she was scared, and made pains to remedy it. _But why?_ Why would Ganondorf care? It was a mystery.

Having lost track of time while immersed in her novel, she was somewhat startled when he did appear. He wore nothing but his trousers, and rubbed his chest idly as he opened the doors. Ganondorf glanced over, saw her, and grunted slightly in acknowledgement as he continued through into the bathing chambers. When he finally exited, he was still bare-chested, but his skin glistened with moisture. Zelda decided she would lead by example. “Good morning.” She said quietly, peering up over the edge of her book. He merely nodded at her, and she frowned a little in annoyance. They were _married_ now; he could at least be _civil_ to her. He smirked at her then, and she scowled; plainly, he’d noticed. He did something with one hand, a complicated twisting motion that had shadows slipping through his fingers and disappearing as soon as they’d come. Zelda waited for an explanation, but she got none.

She frowned impatiently as he sat heavily down in a chair opposite her, before he leaned over and poked the fire until it sent up red sparks. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Zelda cleared her throat.  “What was that?” She asked timidly. He appeared to be in something of a funk; though she couldn’t imagine why.

“Breakfast.” He said shortly, and Zelda nodded in acknowledgement, before she turned back to her book. She badly wanted to speak to him, to ask him to outline her specific limits and boundaries, but she wasn’t sure if he’d allow it. All of Hyrule knew of his legendary temper, and now that she was bound to him for life, she wanted to stay on his good side. Risking a peek at him over the edge of her book, Zelda saw that Ganondorf had picked up a book of his own. Her thoughts turned longingly again to escape; she wanted to leave the castle, to taste freedom, to get away from the Demon King. However, as much as she wanted to, as much as she knew her subjects would be willing to aid her, she couldn’t.

He’d made it very clear that her missteps would end poorly, and she wouldn’t, no, _couldn’t_ risk her people. Zelda chewed her lip thoughtfully. Instead, she had to watch Ganondorf, and figure out how he ticked, so she could perfectly tailor her words and actions to his, and use that to tip things subtly in her peoples favour. She didn’t _like_ the idea of spending her life married to him; heavens above, she didn’t think anyone would, but the alternative was letting him lay waste to Hyrule. Of course, she _could_ try to escape, and see if there could be some sort of rebellion arranged, but there was no certainty a coup would succeed, and now, with him firmly in control of the castle, legally wedded, bedded and crowned, and with his troops spread across the land, she had to admit she didn’t much like her odds if she were to try it, particularly with her magic bound.

 _Besides_ … Zelda gritted her teeth. Even if, miraculously, she could pull it off, and he was defeated, there was still the fact that she had been married to him. A public wedding meant that the loss of her virtue would be expected, and therefore, common knowledge to all, and that meant in the eyes of men, she was damaged goods, and no other would have her. What foreign King wished to marry a woman already wed? As an only child, it fell to her to continue the royal line, and Ganondorf had effectively ruined her chances of making an decent alliance with any other kingdom. No, her best course of action was to appeal to his… to his _everything_ , really - his vanity, his pride, and his arrogance, in the hope that eventually, she could regain some of her control.

At that moment, the doors opened to reveal a Hylian footman. Somewhat nervously, he bowed deeply and informed the floor that breakfast was served in their private dining room. Zelda frowned slightly at that; she had not thought about the possibility of using that room, for she had assumed their meals would be served in the public dining hall, along with the rest of the Gerudo. Dining room meant _private_ room, and privacy meant intimacy, which was something she didn’t particularly care for, especially with _him_. Turning her gaze from the retreating footman to Ganondorf, she eyed him carefully, unsure whether or not just getting up and leaving would irritate him or not. Zelda decided she’d risk his ire, and stood, absentmindedly reaching out a hand, still holding her book, which glittered with golden motes of light as it floated from her grip and sailed across the room to the bookshelves, neatly sliding into place. At least, that’s what she intended to happen.

Ganondorf looked up as Zelda stood up and held out her book, not even looking at it as she dropped it. Just dropped it to the floor. An involuntary snort of laughter escaped from his throat as the princess just stood there and stared at the book as it lay crumpled on the floor, a dumbfounded expression on her face.

“Just what were you expecting to happen?” He asked, standing up and moving towards her as she bent to scoop up the tome, frowning hard as she straightened the bent pages. She levelled a glare at him.

“I forgot my magic was bound.” Zelda snapped, sounding thoroughly put out. “Excuse me.” She muttered, moving to stalk past him towards the bookshelves, her gaze very decidedly ignoring his bare chest. 

He snickered at that, stroking his beard. “I see. A pity the book had to suffer for your lapse in memory.”

She spoke without turning around. “A pity there’s a reason for my ‘lapse in memory’ in the first place.”

Ganondorf grinned. “Touché.” He eyed her, amused. Her back was ramrod straight, already dressed in her formal and restrictive clothing. A pity; he rather preferred the nightgown. Zelda turned to face him then; she looked less than impressed. He grinned casually down at her as he moved to enter his chambers. “Go eat, Princess.”

Zelda was halfway through her breakfast when Ganondorf appeared once more, dressed as ever in his imposing armour, his hair once more held back by his crown. She nodded reluctantly in greeting, and he nodded back, before crossing to the sideboard to fill his plate. He seemed overly pleased about something; and very, very smug. No need to guess what about, she thought, rolling her eyes; he’d been strutting around all puffed up since the coronation, and that was only a day ago! Imagine how insufferable this was going to be. She couldn’t help her exasperated sigh; Ganondorf paused in the act of cutting a slice of bread, his gaze flying up to stare suspiciously at her.

“Do you find something lacking, Princess?”

Zelda pursed her lips and lowered her spoon. “That depends.”

“On?”

“What kind of answer you want." 

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. “Keep talking.” He said quietly, yet firmly. “We’ll find out just how far you’re willing to push your luck.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Must you be this spiteful all your life?” Her irritation got the better of her. “Take a day off.”

He glared. “Watch yourself, _Princess_.”

“My apologies, _Sire_.” She shot back. “I must remind you, though, however tempted you are to be annoyed with me, that this was _your_ choice.” 

He did not look impressed. “I am well aware of that fact, and I’ll remind _you_ , Princess, that if you continue to irritate me, I’ll cut out your tongue. Goddess above, you’d be much less annoying without it." 

Zelda stared at him in outrage, but checked herself. No matter how much she wanted to abuse him further, she did not want to lose her voice. He smirked at her before he continued to eat.

Zelda sniffed in disapproval and turned back to her meal, hoping to get through her food swiftly and get out of there as soon as possible. She wrinkled her nose in irritation; she still didn’t know what he planned to do with her.

“Fine.” She snapped, placing her fork down just a little too harshly to be polite. Ganondorf’s eyes snapped up to hers, looking wary and slightly confused. “Fine. I’m willing to do as you ask, but I can’t if I don’t know what is expected of me. Tell me, _your_ _Majesty_ ; just what do you require?" 

Ganondorf raised a fiery brow, and she sighed in disgust and elaborated. “What will you allow me to do? Do I assume my role as usual? Do I not? Who may I speak to? Where may I go? You’ve made all these _threats_ , but you haven’t told me where my boundaries lie.”

The Gerudo King frowned, and put down his fork. “Very well.” He said. “Simply put, you’ll do _nothing_ for a while. I’ve been speaking with Hylian advisors and members of court and determining who gets to stay and who doesn’t. Your position will be this; you may not leave the castle. You may, however, go into the grounds, provided you’ve at least four guards on you.” He paused. “ _My_ guards, not yours.”

Zelda listened in growing irritation.

“You may not see any Hylian that is not a member of staff without consulting me first, you may not have any voice in anything _remotely_ political as of yet, all your correspondence has and will be seized and will continue to be. Absolutely all contact with other kingdoms is forbidden. All of your philanthropic endeavours will cease. There will be no _engagements_ , there will be no _court_ , there will be no _anything_ where you can slip through my fingers." 

Zelda narrowed her eyes and tried to swallow her vitriol. “So.” She said in a voice that shook slightly from anger. “This is to be the rest of my life?”

He leaned back in his chair and eyed her thoughtfully. “On the contrary.” Ganondorf said at last, and Zelda frowned confusedly. 

“…What do mean?” She asked suspiciously.

“I mean, it’s barely been over a month since I took Hyrule, and only a day since I was crowned.” A grin played around the corner of his mouth. “Of course your restrictions will be tight for now. In another month or two, or possibly three, when I am satisfied with you and your people’s obedience, you’ll get _some_ of your freedom back.” She noted that he took care to place emphasis on the word ‘some’, and Zelda nodded, relieved and yet confused. He wasn’t acting at all like she expected. However, she’d take what she could get. It was better than nothing.

“Very well.” She said resignedly, fiddling with her gloves.

Ganondorf steepled his fingers as he gazed at the princess – or rather, the _Queen_ – he corrected himself, rolling his eyes. He had hoped she wasn’t going to get too uppity, but he now realised she had the potential to get a lot worse. Before their marriage, she had restrained herself through her fear of punishment. But now, as his wife and Queen, she thought she could say as she pleased. The thought made his teeth grind. With her habit of flinging little stinging barbs that burrowed under his normally thick skin, he would have to watch her. Zelda could very easily drive him to distraction with her pointed remarks. His threat of removing her tongue seemed to have done the trick, however, even if those kinds of threats wouldn’t exactly endear him to her. _Damn her._

He rolled his eyes nothing in particular, and stood up, taking a slice of bread with him to eat later. Ganondorf pointed a menacing finger at the princess and narrowed his eyes. “Stay out of trouble, Princess.” He said shortly, before turning and exiting the room, leaving the princess to stay there by herself before she could irritate him further.


	6. Making Him Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW scene, dubious consent. Zelda finds out what happens when she challenges Ganondorf's dominant side.

Somehow, Zelda found herself surviving a week of marriage without too much difficulty. Ganondorf did not trouble her much, declining to speak with her even in the few times they were in the same rooms; really, the only times she’d really seen him at all were when he came to her bed at night. He’d been busy, spending a fair amount of times shut up with his Gerudo advisors, and occasionally, she’d seen a Hylian statesman being escorted through the castle, though so far, she’d been unable to speak with any of them. Zelda frowned at a nearby rosebush at the thought. She’d spent much of the week in the gardens, hiding from the Gerudo in the castle, though it pained her to admit it to herself.

Various iron knuckles or darknuts followed her wherever she went, and she had originally anticipated staying in her rooms, but she had been turned out by a small army of castle staff, tasked with cleaning and finalising the movement of the very last of her personal belongings to the Queen’s Chamber. While she was sad to leave her childhood bedroom, she was too busy being immensely relieved that she wasn’t expected to share Ganondorf’s rooms as well as his bed, though the chambers had a connecting door, so the Gerudo King could visit her whenever he pleased. She wrinkled her nose at the thought, prompting Nabooru, who had sought her out this morning, to ask her what was wrong. They had taken to talking in Gerudo, for Nabooru felt more comfortable speaking in her mother tongue while Zelda took the opportunity to practise her skills.

“Oh, my apologies, Nabooru. I was… lost in my thoughts.” She said quietly. 

The Gerudo woman grinned and winked. “Judging from that face, those thoughts included Ganondorf?”

 Zelda stared in horror. “Oh, no, I didn’t mean…”

Nabooru waved her hand. “Not to worry. I won’t tell if you don’t!” She lowered her voice conspiratorially. “I know very well that Gan can be … _difficult_ … to get along with.”

Zelda snorted. “That’s one way of putting it.”

Nabooru sniggered. “No doubt he feels the same way about you.” She covered her mouth with her hand. “Sorry!”

Zelda couldn’t help her laugh, bitter as it was. “I’d be concerned if he didn’t.” She said snippily, to Nabooru’s amusement.

The Gerudo woman’s look turned speculative. “But that’s not what you were thinking of, was it?”

“No.” Zelda admitted with a sigh. “We had… something of an argument this morning.” Her mouth twisted up with disgust. “He threatened to cut out my tongue. Again. That’s _multiple_ times now, actually. Who does that?”

Nabooru looked unsurprised. “If I were you, Princess, I’d refrain from that line of speaking in the future. _He_ will do it.”

“How lovely.” Zelda said sarcastically, turning to face the rosebushes with her arms crossed.

“What did you say?” Nabooru pressed the point, sounding curious.

Zelda sighed in irritation. “It wasn’t even that bad! I didn’t even insult him.” She mumbled. “He started getting huffy at my tone of voice or something equally ridiculous, and all I did was helpfully remind him that he only has himself to blame for all this.”

Nabooru snorted a laugh. “Oh dear. I can see why that ruffled some feathers.” She paused diplomatically. “Princess, you have to understand Gan’s position in all this.”

Zelda scoffed involuntarily. “Does he have one beyond killing everything in sight?” She folded her arms as she waited for the Gerudo woman to reply; despite herself, she genuinely liked Nabooru - she was honest, funny, and sympathetic. Really, it felt like this woman, _the enemy_ , was the only one she could talk to. It was an unsettling thought.

Nabooru looked dismayed. “I knew this would happen.” She sighed, almost to herself. “It’s always the same, whenever we try to reach out to Hyrule…”

That caught her interest. “What do you mean?”

Nabooru frowned curiously at her. “You probably don’t want to know.” She said, with a harsh, forced laugh. She stopped when Zelda laid a hand over hers.

“Tell me.”

The Gerudo woman sighed. “It’s a tough life, living in the desert. Many of us, including our former Kings, have tried to make a go of things, have tried to improve our lot in life, but Hyrule always stops us.”

Zelda frowned. “ _Hyrule_ always…? No. Our history books state that in more peaceful centuries, aid has been offered many times, but the Gerudo always refused.”

“Then your history is wrong.” Said Nabooru firmly. “There have been times when our people have nearly become extinct; we have held on by a thread and pulled ourselves up again. Once or twice, that extinction was premeditated; the blame lies solely at the hands of Hylian soldiers.”

 Zelda was horrified. “What? This cannot be.” She said, standing up to pace. “We would not do such a thing; Hyrule has and always will be a bastion of _peace_.”

The bronzed woman stood up as well. “Then you had best speak to Ganondorf.” She said quietly. “After all, he was there.”

Frowning, Zelda stared at the Gerudo woman, thinking hard, and went to speak, but Nabooru held up a hand.

“Please, let me finish.” She said, pausing as though she were trying to find the best way to put it. “Believe me when I say I have no wish to see you hurt.” Zelda frowned as the woman eyed her speculatively. “I suppose you’ve noticed that Gan treats different people in different ways? He might be gruff and stubborn, but he’d never speak to me the way he speaks to you.” A small smile played around her mouth. “He takes a while to warm up to people – I’ve seen it in the desert. If you, well, I’m not sure how high your success rate would be, but if you were to behave in manner that he liked, I think… I think he’d come to respect your opinions, if not outright like you.”

 _Well_. This was an interesting turn of events. “You have a high opinion of him.” Zelda said, raising a brow. “I can’t say I’ve seen enough to think him capable of that.”

Nabooru looked worried. “Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. But I am thinking of you, Princess, truly I am. I know this must be very hard for you, and if there is anyway I could make it easier for you then I would tell you.”

Zelda smiled at her. “Thank you. I’ll try to keep that in mind. To tell the truth, I’m not exactly adverse to anything that would make this easier myself.” 

Nabooru looked relieved. “I am glad.”

Zelda turned to the rose bush by her side, breaking off a bloom and holding it to her nose as she was lost in thought.

Nabooru smiled at that, and plucked a rose for herself. “These are lovely.” She sighed, changing the subject as she twirled the stem between her fingers. “Nothing like this grows in our valley.”

Zelda smiled. “You are welcome to use my flower press, if you’d like some. That way, they’ll keep.”

The Gerudo lieutenant grinned, watching intently as Zelda slid her bloom behind her ear. “Thank you very much, your Majesty.”

“Please, Princess is fine.” Zelda smiled at Ganondorf’s second in command, as the woman smiled in pleasure. 

“Thank you, Princess.” Nabooru eyed her flower once more. “I must say, I am quite envious of your beautiful hair.”

Zelda stared in surprise, an unconscious hand going to her head, stroking her long braids. “Oh? But your own is stunning.”

Nabooru smiled. “You mean the colour, I suppose, or the length. What I was referring to was the style. Hylians have the most beautiful braided up-do’s to show off your status, while Gerudo have very simple styles, usually purely for convenience.”

“That is true enough.” Said Zelda slowly. “I never thought about it like that.” Impulse made her extend a hand. “If you like, I could do your hair.” She held up the rose blossom and smiled. “You could have flowers!”

Nabooru grinned widely. “Would you really? Thank you Princess. That is most kind.”

Zelda grinned, and gestured to a low stone bench. “Come and sit here. I can’t reach if you stand.” Nabooru snickered and moved to sit, pulling the tie from her scarlet hair as she did so.

Freed from his meetings with his Gerudo advisors for the moment, Ganondorf was going in search of his second in command. He had passed several iron knuckles, who believed they’d seen Nabooru in the rose gardens. He strode out the castle door and made his way towards the stone arches where the roses started. The closer he came to the rose gazebo, the more he could hear something. With the advancement of a few more steps, it was clear the noise was the unrestrained giggling of young women. He turned a corner, following the laughter, when suddenly the princess came around the closest hedge and ran face first into his armour, causing her to drop the handful of flowers she held. She glared at him reproachfully, rubbing her nose as she staggered back a few steps to watch him warily, and it was all he could do not to laugh out loud himself.

The princess frowned up at him, looking disgruntled as she then dropped into a curtsy. From the look on her face, it was plain she really didn’t want to. “Sire.” Zelda said shortly, by way of greeting. He distinctly heard her mutter something under her breath. “Of course he lurks behind bushes.” He had to bite back his snort of laughter.

“Princess.” He returned, frowning at her. Where were her guards? “What are you doing out here? Are you alone?” 

“I’m with Nabooru.” Zelda motioned behind her, as he heard Nabooru’s voice issuing from behind the hedge.

“Princess? Is someone else there?”

The princess frowned at him again, before turning back to his second in command. “Yes.” She called, stooping to gather most of the roses and stalking back around the hedge. He followed her, but pulled up short; Nabooru was seated on a stone bench, laughing at something Zelda had whispered, with her hair twisted into an elaborate braided coiffure adorned with roses. It looked very well done; clearly, the princess knew her way around a hairbrush, but the formal Hylian style looked exceedingly strange on a Gerudo woman. 

Nabooru spoke first. “Gan! We weren’t expecting you!" 

He raised a brow. “I can see that.” His lieutenant grinned, raising a hand to her hair.

“What do you think? Princess Zelda is quite the beautician.”

He frowned, assessing the princess. The look on her face was just daring him to voice his disapproval. _Well, we wouldn’t want to disappoint_. He grinned inside, ready to antagonise her once more. “You think so?” He asked sceptically, stifling a grin as Zelda’s eyes narrowed.

Nabooru raised a warning brow at him. “I think it’s wonderful.” She said. The look on her face clearly told him not to take it any further. He rolled his eyes, making his lieutenant sigh in disgust.

“As much as I hate to break up this cosy little grooming session, you’re wanted in the war room.” He directed this at Nabooru, who rolled her eyes and stood up. 

“Sorry Princess.” She said, and the princess in question nodded, stepping backwards.

“Of course.” Zelda said, inching away. It was plain she was using this to her advantage; she clearly wanted nothing more than to get away from him. He smirked at her. “We shall have to continue some other time.”

Zelda gave a quick curtsy and scurried off, pausing to scowl intently at the iron knuckles that melted out of the bushes to surround her as she headed back towards the castle. 

Nabooru waited until the princess was out of earshot before she turned to face him, her hands on her hips. “Do you need to be so rude?” She admonished him, speaking quickly in Gerudo. “I know you don’t like her, but she’s your wife now.”  
  
He snorted. “Don’t tell me you place a higher value on marriage, Nabs.”

“My feelings on the subject have nothing to do with this. She might be scared of you now, but that won’t last forever." 

“Won’t it?” He scowled fiercely; Nabooru looked unimpressed.

“No, it won’t. Let me tell you why it won’t.” She folded her arms and jutted her hip out. “She’s the Queen now, and she certainly isn’t _stupid_. Sooner or later, she’s going to figure out you have nothing to hold over her.” 

“Don’t I?”

Nabooru snorted. “She told me you threatened to cut out her tongue. You do realise all you’re doing is reinforcing our stereotype as savages?”

“Hmm.” He made an evasive grunt. He was well aware of this, and fully intended to stop; he just wanted to ensure the princess knew her place before he did.

“You know she has no idea why we’ve done this?" 

That caught his attention. “What do you mean?”

Nabooru elaborated. “I asked her for what she thinks of our history; she has no idea Hyrule _ever_ refused help to us. Their history books apparently state that the Gerudo refused all aid.”

Ganondorf swelled in indignation. “Really? The Hylians are that far up themselves-”

“You need to explain your motives to her.” Nabooru interrupted. “At the moment, she seems to think you’ve invaded just because you can.”

He frowned. “I didn’t know the history books were that inaccurate.”

“ _Exactly_.” His second folded her arms. “That’s why you have to talk to her; she’s a sympathetic girl, if you tell her our story, I have no doubt you’ll get along easier.” 

Ganondorf stared at her, affronted. “I don’t need to get along with her.” He growled. “All she has to do is stay in her place.”

Nabooru scoffed. “And what happens once you’ve cut off her tongue? She only has one. You’re going to run out of threats." 

He rolled his eyes. “Not necessarily - who really needs all ten fingers?”

She stared at him. “Really?” Shaking her head, she looked skyward. “Maybe you could actually get to know her.”

Ganondorf blinked. “…What?” He asked slowly, staring at his second as if had lost her mind. There was no way he’d let her know that was kind of his plan.

“She’s very nice, for all her stiff Hylian-ness. It’d make it a lot easier on the both of you if you were at least on cordial terms.”

“You’ve lost your mind.” He told her, brows drawing together as she snorted.

“Well, I can’t say I didn’t try. Don’t blame me when she gets fed up with you and throws something at your miserable thick skull.” Nabooru teased, and he frowned intensely.

“She wouldn’t dare.”

“You’d better hope not.” Nabooru snickered slightly. “Just remember Gan – this marriage thing? It’s for _life_." 

She turned on her heel and marched off, leaving Ganondorf scowling after her. _Damn_.

 

* * *

 

The library was an enormous circular room, with a spectacular stained glass and lead light skylight illuminating the space as massive bookshelves spiralled away from the sunlight. Standing in the exact centre of the room was a massive table featuring the constellations worked in precious stones. In daylight the sun hit the stones, lighting the space and making the stars glow. At nighttime, a clever oil lamp system lit the stones from within the table, thereby creating one of Zelda’s favourite spaces. She inhaled deeply, absorbing the aroma of old books, the room redolent of old candles and spilled oil. She’d headed here straight away, only too happy to have an excuse to be away from the Gerudo King. She smiled, wandering over to her favourite window seat, a plush chaise longue sitting beneath a narrow casement. Tucked away down the far western side of the circular library, she lit the old oil lamp and wandered away again to fetch a book.

Returning once again, she curled up on the antiquated chaise longue, flicking absentmindedly through the book until she reached her favourite part. She began reading, and soon lost herself in the words, the scent and sights lulling her into a state of drowsiness. She soon fell asleep, the book falling from her hand to lie open on the floor as the iron knuckles looked confusedly at each other, wondering if they were to wake her or leave her be. 

When she next awoke, it was to find Ganondorf’s face far too close for comfort. Zelda jerked backwards with a small cry, hitting her head on the wall behind her. She groaned slightly, holding the back of her skull as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the other hand. Ganondorf glared at her in a particularly aggravated fashion as she squinted at him blearily.

“Wha..? What’s going on?” She asked, her voice rusty with sleep.

 “You have missed the evening meal.” He said, displeasure evident in his voice.

She sat up properly then. “ _What_? Missed dinner? How did _that_ happen? What time is it?”

“Quite late.” He said, frowning down at her. “The Twinrova are most insulted.”

Zelda inhaled in shock. “Oh.” She whispered, shooting to her feet and scooping up her book, holding it to her chest as a kind of shield. “I… My apologies. It certainty wasn’t _intentional_.”

He held her gaze for a long moment; she held her breath, waiting. Would he accept her apology?

“Hmph.” He made an inarticulate noise and turned away, and Zelda was able to breathe deeply once more. “You will have to make it up to them tomorrow.” A wry grin covered his features at that. “Of course, _they_ are over the moon, denouncing the Princess as rude and conceited. Evidence that this marriage was terrible idea." 

Zelda worked hard to smother her frown; she had an uncomfortable feeling that she had only partially succeeded, judging from the grin on his face. Unable to resist, she muttered a parting shot. “I’m not sure they aren’t _wrong_ , either.”

Ganondorf frowned at her. “You admit that you’re rude and conceited?” He said, and her mouth dropped open as Zelda floundered around in her head for a response.

“ _No!”_ She finally squeaked. “What I meant was… um…” She trailed off, uncertain as to whether she dared to finish the thought. The Dark Lord confirmed her fears when he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

_“Yes?"_

“…Nothing.” She said nervously, twisting her fingers together as Ganondorf glowered.

“That’s what I thought.” Ganondorf snorted, though there was no real mirth in his tone. Zelda was watching him with narrowed eyes as he paused, contemplating her reaction, before smirking at her once more. This would indeed raise her hackles, and he couldn’t help but grin inside, though he arranged his features into a scowl. “Perhaps the Princess purposely hid in the library to shun her guests...? Perhaps… She does not wish to associate with the Gerudo…?” He asked nastily, his fists tightening into fists at his side, a motion clearly not lost on the princess as she shot him an unimpressed glance before his words registered.

Ganondorf watched suspiciously as Zelda’s mouth dropped open in shock, before she glared at him contemptuously, daring to poke him in the chest with a slender finger as she spoke. “Are you insinuating that I’d…?” She trailed off here, her anger stealing away her voice, and he captured the wayward finger as he summoned his magic to him, pulling them from the library to reappear in their shared chamber. 

She pulled her hand free and stepped closer, tilting her head up to meet his eyes, her face a picture of her displeasure. “That’s not fair, and you know it. It was an accident, and I _apologised_.” Zelda ground the words out through gritted teeth, and the Dark Lord scrutinised her closely, placing his hand about her throat, feeling her swallow nervously, and grinning as she did so.

“Is that so?” He growled, running his palm down to her shoulder as she shivered, her eyes wide.

Zelda was confused. She had thought he was angry, and was rather insulted herself, but the look in his golden eyes had her stumped. That coupled with the way he was touching her increased her uneasiness. Stepping backwards, she pushed his hand from her and fixed him with as much temerity as she could muster. Ganondorf’s eyes widened then narrowed at her insolence, and he said as much, advancing towards her. Zelda continued backing away, feeling her own vexation rising as displeasure rose in his eyes.

Losing her temper at the way he continued to treat her, even after their marriage, Zelda held up a hand. “Stop.” She snapped, and to her surprise, he actually did. He looked just as astonished as she felt, and scowled ferociously, prompting her to prattle on in order to delay his approach.

 “Let us end this here.” She said firmly, ignoring his sceptical expression. “There really is no need to argue further. I _have_ apologised, and there’s no reason why you can’t accept it.” 

She paused here, giving him her most haughty look. “I’m going to retire for the night. I’ll speak to you tomorrow, provided you can behave in a civilised manner.”

Ignoring his disbelieving expression, Zelda started across the room towards the door that led to her chambers. She never made it. Instead, a large hand closed over her arm and jerked her back against his chest. She gasped in outrage, and tried fruitlessly to pull herself free. “Let me go!” She spat, twisting in his grasp.

“You claim you have _apologised_ , my _Queen_?” As Ganondorf’s voice reached her, she stopped struggling and stared suspiciously.

“I _have_.” Zelda snapped, placing her free hand on his chest and pushing with all her might. With all the good it did, she might have been trying to topple the castle itself. She blew a strand of hair out of her face, and peered up at him, trying to decipher his words. She didn’t like the stress he had placed on the word _Queen_.

“Allow me to clarify. You may have apologised, but you haven’t _apologised_. At least, not to _me_.”

Raising an eyebrow, Zelda debated inquiring as to the date when he had so evidently lost his mind, when Ganondorf slid his hand, which had been pressed into the small of her back, to a place decidedly lower down. She froze with a squeak, feeling anger ripple though her as he snickered.

“Time to make amends, Princess.” He grinned suggestively as he squeezed her tighter, and Zelda gasped in outrage. _Men_. Was this all they could think about? 

“Absolutely not!” She spat, resuming her struggles. “You are _impossible!-”_

Ganondorf ignored her words as he scooped her up, pushing open the doors to his bedchamber. Knowing that once he had her on the bed all would be lost, Zelda glanced up in desperation, searching for a diversion. The Gerudo King was not even looking at her, so she reached up and took hold of his beard, hauling his head around so she could look him in the eye. She stuck out her chin. “Put me down. _Now_.” 

His momentary shock gone, Ganondorf’s face went hard, and to her surprise, he lowered her to her feet. Zelda then lost her head entirely and did the worst thing she could have done under the circumstances; she made a run for it the moment her feet touched solid ground, which only taunted his need for control. Ganondorf caught her, and in one fluid move had swung her around so she slammed into the stone wall; winding her. In the next second he had hoisted her up, pinning her to the wall with his hips in an act so blatantly sexual Zelda felt herself blush furiously as the Dark Lord leaned in until he was barely an inch from her nose.

“Don’t… _EVER_ … do that again.” He growled, and Zelda scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Or what?” She challenged him, holding his gaze, knowing she played a dangerous game. Still, she couldn’t seem to stop goading him.

“Or… _this_.” Ganondorf snarled as his nostrils flared, his mouth flattened into a hard line, as one hand tangling into her long hair and brutally ripped her head back. Her skull connected solidly with the stone behind her, and she shrieked in pain. Unfortunately, he wasn’t finished.

“You _will_ obey me, Princess.” 

He punctuated his statement by grabbing the neckline of her gown and ripping it straight down, revealing her corset. Zelda yelped, and her hands flew to his as Ganondorf went to undo the laces. He grunted in frustration as she obstructed his efforts, and instead seized both her hands in one of his, pinning them high above her head. Zelda was breathing hard now, when she suddenly became aware of the evidence of his arousal pressing firmly into the junction of her thighs. Freezing at the realisation, her blush increased and she closed her eyes, breathing shallowly as her corset dropped to the floor and his free hand grasped the gauzy material of her chemise. The thin, flimsy fabric tore easily, revealing her breasts to him, and Zelda held her breath as he caressed her, flinching away as he squeezed her flesh forcefully. A sudden, intense pinch to her nipple made her eyes fly open, and Zelda tried to press back further against the wall as the pressure from his fingers turned to pain; unable to supress a whimper, she watched as Ganondorf’s eyes darkened, and he moved closer, the motion rocking his hips into hers, forcing her thighs to spread wider. Hoisting her further up the wall and ducking his head under her chin, Ganondorf sank his teeth into the crook of her neck, causing Zelda to tilt her head back in an ineffectual attempt to avoid his reach as a ragged cry of pain tore from her throat. He seemed in no hurry to touch her gently; it seemed to her that he derived pleasure from hurting her. A distant part of her mind wondered how such a depraved person could possibly exist.

A pain sharper than before made her realise he’d drawn blood, and she cringed away from him as he emerged from her neck, grinning demonically. He grabbed her chin then, forcing her to make eye contact as his mouth came down over hers. Zelda squirmed, trying to break free from the grip on her jaw as he drove his tongue past her lips; forcing her to taste her own blood. By the time he lifted his head, there were tears in her eyes, while a satisfied smile covered his own features as her brows drew together and she shrank back against the wall once more.

Ganondorf grinned cruelly as the princess lifted a hand to her neck, staring at the blood on her fingers with equal parts disgust and distress covering her fine features. She looked utterly lovely like this, bared to his gaze, blood smeared on her lips, his mark in her porcelain skin, and he felt his hunger for her grow. He traced one finger down between her breasts, feeling the muscles twitching beneath her skin, and chuckled slightly as she leaned away from him as much as she could. There was genuine fear mixing with the anger on Zelda’s face; her aversion to him burned in his veins, heightening his own pleasure. His eyes snapped up to meet her gaze.

Anger covered her features now, mingled with revulsion and defiance. “What kind of _animal_...” She began, but stopped abruptly, due to the fact he had cut off her air supply.

Ganondorf growled in anger, his temper well and truly in flame as he stared at the Hylian Princess. Had she really just called him an animal? She would learn to hold her tongue, he promised himself grimly, loosening his grip on her throat slightly; it would not do to suffocate her before she’d learned her lesson.

“I think… you need to be _taught_ obedience, Princess.” He rumbled, stroking the soft skin of her neck, admiring the way her blood smeared over her.

Zelda’s mouth dropped open, and she scowled. “Really? May I ask just how to you intend to... ah… _teach_ me?” Ganondorf grinned at that, and didn’t bother answering; the princess was just _daring_ him to discipline her. She might not have learned it yet, but his Triforce and his nature demanded that he have dominance in all pursuits; including those of a more intimate nature, and her resistance challenged the need for dominion over her, provoking him until he didn’t think he could restrain himself if he tried. _I will make her admit she enjoys this._ Her raised brow and sceptical look only goaded him further, and he noted the fact her hands were still pinned above her head, and he slowly raised them higher, forcing her to stretch uncomfortably. Her body arched against him, her breasts taut as he looked his fill.

Ganondorf slid one hand behind her back, crushing her to his chest as he stepped back a fraction. His grip on her wrists ensured her feet did not touch the ground as he tore the remainder of her gown from her body. His hand roamed over silken stockings, tied mid thigh with white ribbons before he encountered her smooth skin, and he had to bite back a groan. Zelda was definitely leaving _those_ on. Tightening his grip on her wrists to hold her steady, he slipped a hand under the remnants of her chemise, which was bunched around her waist, and began to stroke her, smirking as he found her sensitive nub, making her tremble in his grasp. Taking a deep breath, Zelda turned her head to the side, evidently trying to ignore him, and his smirk faded. _Let’s see if she can ignore this_. Ganondorf slid two fingers inside her, growling under his breath as she clamped down around him. She was biting her bottom lip hard now, her fingers twitching in his grip as he sped up his movements, using his thumb to circle her most sensitive spot.

A tiny breathy whimper escaped her, and as she immediately bit down on her lip again. The need to make her react, to admit that he was affecting her now burning violently in his veins, he crooked his fingers inside her, and she let out a noise halfway between a gasp and a moan, her eyes drifting shut, and Ganondorf grinned triumphantly. He pulled out of her abruptly and released her hands in the same moment, watching as her eyes flew open to glare at him, and he scowled as his fingers brushed up against the remainder of her chemise, which he promptly tore from her hips, before pinning her against the wall once more. Zelda gasped as the motion forced her legs to spread wider, her fingers tightening against his armour, but then scoffed and glared at him, piquing his curiosity.

“And what was that?” He murmured distractedly, more preoccupied with exploring her creamy flesh, bared for his enjoyment.

“There’s really no need to tear my clothes into shreds.” She snapped, with an undercurrent of serious irritation; he’d almost forgotten that Hylians placed a higher value on something so worthless as clothing. Ganondorf couldn’t help his grin as he observed her. She was peering through her lashes, her expression angry and her cheeks pink, trying to meet his gaze but avoid his eyes all at once. He chuckled darkly and reached up to begin unbuckling part of his armour.

“Do you want to know something, Princess?” He asked. 

“What?” She asked suspiciously, her voice cracking slightly as his pauldrons hit the stone floor with a crash. His chest plate and gauntlets followed suit, and he grinned as he slid both hands to her rump, relishing her gasp as Zelda tensed in his arms.

He paused and grinned. “I don’t _care_.”

Ignoring the princess’s outraged expression, Ganondorf turned and bodily threw her onto the bed. That made her squeal, and she scrambled up onto her hands and knees, before sitting up and raising her gaze to him. He was pleased to see her blush when she saw his bare chest come into view, and her angry and humiliated gaze dropped to the bedding where her hands were clenched in the sheets. His smirk faded as he took in Zelda’s inadvertently submissive posture, and he growled as he climbed onto the bed, pushing her backwards beneath him as he took her mouth once more. She didn’t like that much; she fought back against him, and he growled, pinning her hands above her head. A sharp pain in his lower lip made him pull back to look at her; she had bitten him. She stared up at him defiantly, though with a trace of fear in her eyes. He snickered darkly.

“You’ll have to try harder than that, Princess.” Ganondorf bent low, whispering in her ear, before he sank his fangs into her neck once more. A scream tore from her throat as she writhed beneath him, before Zelda managed to pull an arm free and slap him across the face. Hard. The shock made him pull back, and the princess had very nearly made it to the edge of the bed before he caught her. A growl deep in his throat, he loomed over her, twisting one of her arms up behind her back. Tears brimmed in her eyes as her back arched, trying to ease the pressure on her trapped limb, before he traced one finger over her throat, down between her creamy breasts. 

“So disobedient.” He said, watching as her eyes flared. “What ever am I going to do with you, Princess?” Her head rolled to the side; clearly, she wasn’t going to answer that question. Ganondorf released her arm, and in the same moment lifted her body so her back was pressed against his chest. With one arm wrapped around her throat and the other braced against the headboard, he ground against her suggestively, feeling her slick heat and smirking broadly in the knowledge that she was every bit as aroused as he was. 

“I’d hate to have to punish you properly, Princess.” He whispered, biting her ear and relishing her whimper. “I suggest you _behave_.”

Zelda gripped Ganondorf’s arm tightly, her nails biting viciously into his skin as he nudged her thighs further apart. She cried out when he entered her, distantly aware of his echoing groan of delight. In this position, somehow, he felt even larger inside her. She frowned intensely as she tried to hold onto her anger; she did not want this. She jabbed an elbow back, catching him under his ribs, and making him grunt and she smiled victoriously until his grip on her throat tightened dangerously, cutting off her air.

“I will tie you down if I have to, Princess.” He snarled in her ear, and she snorted, and tried to pull away from him once more. Ganondorf growled in anger once more, but then, curiously, loosened his grip on her neck and trailed his other hand down her body. She tensed as she realised what he was doing, struggling to control her breathing as he stroked the sensitive place between her legs as he began to move against her once more.

Zelda made an angry noise in the back of her throat as she realised her resistance was, in essence, futile. She flexed her nails in his skin, and when he bit her earlobe a little too sharply for her liking, she dug down as hard as she could, drawing blood. Ganondorf snarled and ripped her hands off his arm, his free hand grabbing a handful of her hair and wrenching her head back, sinking his fangs into her throat once more. She struggled not to cry out, tears brimming at the pain in her neck. With a warning growl, he released her hair, and wrapped his hand around her throat once more as he moved brutally against her.

He was so much stronger than she was, no matter how much she wanted to gouge his eyeballs out, she really couldn’t deny him her body. Well, she could, but she’d probably end up with broken bones and missing fingers; she didn’t really want that, and Zelda knew that the more she fought back, the angrier he’d become. The sensations bleeding under her skin were growing too powerful to ignore, for arrogant and hateful as Ganondorf was, she couldn’t deny that he knew his way around a woman’s body. She was relieved at least that the discomfort of her wedding night was all but gone; the fact that he had bedded her every night since then meant that the pain she expected had been replaced by an intense ache between her legs that she likened to an insistent itch, begging to be scratched. The muscular arm wrapped around her throat lowered to her breasts, tugging on her nipples, and she gave in to the sensations, moaning slightly, tilting her head back to rest against the crook of his neck, ignoring his triumphant snicker as she did so.

Zelda gasped as his movements increased, her thighs beginning to tremble. Her left hand darted unconsciously to cover his in a reflexive need for more pressure against her most sensitive place, while the right gripped his wrist his as he teased her nipples, drawing high pitched cries from her throat as her body twitched around the hard intrusion. Ganondorf moved them then, twisting her around so her back was pressed up against the headboard instead as he moved to re-enter her, drawing a ragged moan from her throat as she dug her nails into his biceps. He chuckled then, making her open her eyes to peer at him suspiciously. He grinned at her through a light sheen of sweat, her blood dripping down his chin, his fingers gripping her hips hard as he bent to whisper in her ear. “I’m glad to see someone’s learned her lesson.” 

Zelda’s lips flattened into an unamused line as the fog cleared slightly from her mind. She leaned forwards, until her mouth was barely an inch from his. “I’m so pleased you think so.” She purred with a little smile. Ganondorf frowned, noting her sarcasm, and rocked upwards into her harshly, making her cry out and ruining her moment. She scowled as he grinned and trailed a hand down her back, pulling her flush against him.

“I don’t think, Princess. I _know_.” He growled the words, and Zelda felt a twinge of annoyance. 

“I don’t see how.” She snapped, abandoning all subtlety. It crossed her mind how ridiculous this situation was; having an argument with the man while he was buried deep inside her. He had stopped moving by now, and was glaring at her as she stuck her nose in the air. A rough hand gripped her chin, pulling her gaze to his. She could clearly see the anger lurking in his eyes, and she felt a thrill of fear run up her spine; she was playing with fire.

“Why won’t you _behave_?” He growled, exasperation clear in his tone.

Zelda was outraged. “I don’t know. Maybe the fact that you _invaded my kingdom_ has something to do with it.”

 Ganondorf snorted, and released her jaw. “That tongue is going to get you in serious trouble one day, Princess.”

“Hmph.” She sniffed, watching his face with distaste, before looking away. What kind of man threatened his wife and Queen with bodily harm? Even if they did hate each other, even if the marriage in question was arranged by force, did the man not have one shred of decency within him?

He chuckled darkly. “You _will_ obey me, Princess, even if I have to execute each and every miserable person in this kingdom."

Her gaze snapped back to his, stunned, before her anger took over. “Fine.” She snapped. “You want my obedience? Have it.” A new course of action had occurred to her, and before she could convince herself it was a bad idea, she twined her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. There was a brief pause as he froze in shock, and Zelda smirked against his mouth before his arms came around her, holding her tightly as he responded hungrily, the coppery taste of blood heavy on her tongue. His weight fell forwards, pushing her deeply into the mattress, causing her to moan involuntarily into his mouth as he moved within her. Wrapping her still stockinged legs tightly around Ganondorf’s waist and digging her nails into his back, Zelda smirked smugly against his mouth as he groaned in delight.

He was moving in earnest now, and Zelda moaned as the intense sensations blocked out anything else she was feeling. Ganondorf’s hand slid between them and once more touched her intimately, bringing her blood to a boil. Zelda cried out as his hips hammered against hers, pushing her towards a peak she had never really known existed. When she finally toppled over it, she cried out as her mind went blank, hearing Ganondorf’s roar of competition in some far reach of her mind. Her grip on his body meant that when he rolled over onto his side, she went with him, ending up nestled into the crook of his elbow, her head on his shoulder, one hand on his chest. Her lucidity hadn’t quite returned yet, and she lay there quietly, breathing hard.

She felt Ganondorf raise himself up slightly to look at her, and that was the moment coherent thought returned, and Zelda jerked herself upright with a gasp of shock. She knew she was bright red as she struggled to extricate herself. What was she thinking? She had responded to Ganondorf’s advances! She avoided his gaze, blushing harder as she heard his amused and satisfied chuckle. He didn’t bother to sit up or even say anything, but she felt his gaze on her form as she attempted to flee. She had just slipped to the edge of the bed when a large hand closed around her ankle and tugged. The move pulled her off balance and Zelda slipped, her face hitting the mattress as she was dragged across the covers. Spitting a mouthful of material out of her mouth, she looked up, glaring confusedly at the Gerudo King. Ganondorf wore an amused grin that quickly faded to a scowl.

She frowned at him. Why didn’t he let her go? Wasn’t he angry with her? Her gaze dropped to his arm and the thin rivulets of blood crossing his skin, and pride washed through her at the thought she had injured him even as she winced slightly from the growing awareness of the pain in her neck. Ganondorf was not infallible after all. He noticed the direction of her gaze, and his eyes narrowed, his grip tightening on her ankle.

“Let this be your last warning, Princess.” He growled. “I won’t tolerate this sort of behaviour any longer.”

 _Arrogant bastard_. Zelda swallowed her reflexive need to snap at him, and nodded quietly instead. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Ganondorf snorted, clearly not fooled by her display of demureness. He released her ankle, practically throwing her own foot at her, and she scuttled off the bed before he could change his mind, running blindly through the doors, still nude, until she could throw herself on her bed. She lay there for a few minutes, calming her heartbeat, and then sat up, crossing to her wardrobe to pull another nightgown from a drawer.

She hurried across to her dressing table, peering anxiously at the marks on her neck. The normally smooth skin of her shoulder was now marred by torn flesh, the puncture holes of his fangs clearly visible. With every slight movement, fresh blood dribbled from the wound. Zelda frowned, cursing him, for he evidently had not cared about realigning the marks when he had bitten her for the second and third time. Why had he even felt the need to bite her, to draw blood, anyway? As far as she was concerned, this was only further evidence towards the evilness of his character. She winced and bit her lip as she gently probed the site, before heading into her bathing chambers to fetch a washcloth. She dabbed the dampened material over her shoulder, wiping away the worst of the blood, before she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she instinctively tried to draw her magic to her.

The sigil on her wrist throbbed slightly, reminding her that her magic was off limits, and she scowled ferociously at herself in the mirror. She frowned at the wound, poking the lesion and wincing as it throbbed. Her magic, bound as it was, couldn’t heal her, and Zelda scowled, imagining how nice it would be to smack Ganondorf right in his big stupid nose.

Zelda sighed and crossed back to her bed, having cleaned most of the blood from her skin, and applied a small amount of a salve she found in one of her cupboards. She pulled the covers up to her chin and lay there, contemplating her future. She knew she'd made a tactical error in taunting him that way; he'd been perfectly civil until she'd gotten irritated and let her mouth run away with her. She tossed and turned for a while, thinking things over as she replayed his words. Why won't you behave? It was a very good question. She'd told herself to behave, for, after tonight, Zelda had decided she never wanted to be put in a similar situation again. At least tonight Ganondorf had taken out his anger on her and not a Hylian. Fear for her people bolstered her, and Zelda nodded firmly in the darkness. She would behave. She'd give him exactly what he wanted. Feeling resolved, she closed her eyes and attempted to think of happy thoughts until at last sleep claimed her. 


	7. History is Not Always Truthful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly a filler chapter, some exposition and world building. Zelda finds out some more of Ganondorf's motives, and Ganondorf finds out that Hylian's do not know their own history as well as they should.

There was one week left to survive until the Gerudo, excepting Ganondorf (unfortunately), left for the desert again, and so most of that week was spent entertaining the Gerudo dignitaries. Torn between being determined to display Hyrule’s strengths in what little ways she could and avoiding Ganondorf as much as she could, Zelda had barely had a moment to herself. Finally, one bleak afternoon, when most of the Gerudo had taken the cold weather as an excuse to stay in their room’s accompanied by a good fire, Zelda had wandered about the castle aimlessly, feeling rather listless, when her thoughts turned to the music room. It had been nearly two months since she had last played, and she had plenty of free time. The darknuts that followed her about stationed themselves by the doors as she flicked through some sheet music, trying to decide what to play. Having decided, she sat down at the pianoforte and felt a wave of serenity wash over her. She truly loved playing, and soon lost herself in the music. She was in the middle of one of her favourite songs, softly singing the accompanying words when a voice from the doorway startled her, making her fingers slip on the keys to produce an ungainly clank as she swivelled on her stool.

“I didn’t know you played the pianoforte!” Nabooru advanced into the room, followed by Ganondorf, the Twinrova, and the rest of the Gerudo advisors. After some swift explanation, Zelda learned that Nabooru had fairly pestered the Gerudo King until he had agreed to give her a guided tour of the castle, to which the Twinrova and the four other women had insisted on joining. 

Zelda nodded once. “I do.” She said. “Do you?” 

Nabooru shook her head. “Oh no. I’m in no way musically inclined.” She gestured to the other instruments dotting the room. “And these? Can you play all of these?”

Zelda stood up and moved to brush a hand down the elegantly carved harp. “No. I play the pianoforte, the harp and the viola, mostly.”

“ _Really_?” Nabooru looked very surprised. “You are accomplished. It must have taken a lot of time to become proficient in all of those.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s a lovely instrument.” Sighed Umila, running her hand down the side of the pianoforte. Zelda liked her, really. She had resigned herself enough to willingly spend time in the company of the _female_ Gerudo, but she still felt compelled to be stiff and severe in their presence; it was the easiest way to show her displeasure without being outright rude.

After thanking Umila, Zelda simply watched the rest of them. Etiquette demanded she continue the conversation and smooth the awkwardness, but she held her tongue. She was still doing her level best to project an atmosphere of unwelcomeness.

“Why would you have instruments here that you don’t play?” Sorousi asked, tilting her head curiously.

Zelda gestured to what her music master had termed ‘common’ instruments. “Those are mainly for accompaniments, and the rest for show. I was never allowed to learn those, no matter how much I wanted to. Those are instruments that commoners could easily acquire, and therefore beneath me.” She couldn’t help a small wry smile at the looks on their faces. Nabooru looked surprised, the Twinrova indignant, and Ganondorf looked as though her words were confirming every suspicion he’d ever had regarding her luxurious upbringing.

“… Beneath you?” The Gerudo lieutenant looked puzzled, and no wonder, for she and Zelda had spoken extensively on the subject of the citizens of Hyrule, and Zelda had not spoken as though she thought herself above them. Zelda gave a practised sigh. 

“Of course.” She said, turning to face them properly. “When you are raised to be a Hylian Princess, there are very few activities deemed respectable enough for you to do in your free time. My music master was a very snobby man, and he convinced my mother and father it would be improper to let me learn to play such instruments as the villagers did.” She ended her speech there, staring as unemotionally as she could. Ganondorf didn’t seem to care about her coldness; rather, he looked amused, and the Twinrova were talking quietly amongst themselves, but the other five women in the room looked uncomfortable.

Nabooru bounced forwards. “Will you play something now?”

Starting slightly, Zelda glanced to Ganondorf’s immobile features, before turning back to Nabooru. He hadn’t yet said a word, and it was concerning her a little. Did he disagree with her moving to the music room? After all, he’d never explicitly stated she _wasn’t_ allowed to roam the castle at will. She put the thought out of her mind. If he truly disapproved, he’d say something.

“Oh. Well, I suppose I could.” Zelda smiled tightly, trying to tell Nabooru with her eyes to let the matter drop. She was far too out of practise to give a concert, particularly in front of Ganondorf and the Twinrova, who would surely pick apart any mistakes. However, Nabooru didn’t take the hint. 

Rifling through some sheet music, the Gerudo woman handed Zelda a piece; she sighed in relief as she realised it was a song she knew well, and she turned, thankful that in order to play her back would be turned to her audience. After three pieces on the pianoforte, Ifore requested that she play the harp, and Zelda dutifully obeyed.

Ganondorf stood behind the others as they sat on the delicate Hylian lounge – he just knew it would collapse under his weight. He studied the princess’ profile as she plucked at the strings of the harp softly, evidently warming herself up before she began the song. Nabooru and the others had stars in their eyes, and Kaina – their resident musician – was practically drooling, and it was evident why; the princess cut an impressive figure as she played. She was very talented, he had to admit, and she had a wonderful voice. Clear and sweet, Zelda made it seem effortless as she played and sang. The lilting notes of the harp called his thoughts back to the present, and he studied her in curiosity; he had never seen a harp played before. Though he tried to listen to her song, he became more engrossed with the motion of her body as she swayed backwards and forwards to pluck the strings of the instrument; distantly, he wondered how this was ever deemed respectable, for the subtle movement of her form strongly reminded him of how she moved when he had her nude beneath him.

He had to think of his most intricate military manoeuvres for a moment. It certainly would not do to become aroused at this moment. Not only would the Twinrova be quite shocked, Nabooru would laugh at him. That in itself was vexing; he wasn’t supposed to find her _this_ attractive. He scowled a little, trying to focus on the music as Zelda sang. She clearly had an impressive range, as her voice travelled up two octaves and held the high note until it resembled an operetta, and he grinned a little, for Kaina’s mouth was now hanging ajar.

Thankfully, that song in particular was quite short, and the princess soon finished. Smiling widely, Kaina led the charge to draw the princess into conversation, and he almost sighed in relief. He had better things to do that wander about the castle, but Nabooru had insisted. An idea came to him suddenly, and strode around the edge of the chaise longue, drawing the gaze of everybody in the room. Frowning slightly to give a sense of urgency to his story, he ended the little tour, claiming he had business elsewhere. Giving an evil little smirk, he looked directly into the princess’s eyes as he finished his thought. “-but perhaps Princess Zelda would be willing to finish the tour?” Zelda looked quite unimpressed as she glared at him for a split second, before she stood and smiled most graciously.

“But of course.” She said. “I’d be delighted to.” Ganondorf frowned slightly; she’d slipped back into her role as dignified princess. The Princess Zelda before him wore a perfectly painted mask; even her voice was carefully regulated. He grunted, satisfied that Nabooru would stop irritating him about exploring the castle, turned on his heel and left the room.

Zelda felt as though she was going to explode. With Ganondorf gone, she had thought this tour would be easy, but the Twinrova had her at the end of her tether. It seemed that they were determined to find fault with anything and everything Hylian, whether it was insulting the architectural design of the castle to denouncing priceless antiques that were centuries old. Zelda was determined not to let them get to her, but as time wore on, she found herself struggling to keep her façade in place. Usually, it was effortless, but the Twinrova found the smallest of chinks in her armour and rubbed her nerves raw. The only thing keeping her sane was their obvious irritation at her calm and cool demeanour. After trying and failing for the millionth time to get her to snap, Koume turned to Kotake. 

“I’m not sure she has emotions.” The elder whispered in Gerudo. 

Zelda was not entirely sure if she had been meant to hear the remark or not, so she acted as though she hadn’t; pausing to gesture usher her guests into the portrait hall. Nabooru, Ifore, Kaina, Sorousi and Umila were suitably impressed at the vast hall despite their elder’s protests; ancient portraits covered the walls as far as the eye could see. As she always did, Zelda headed towards her own portrait. Situated underneath a former Princess Zelda of some three centuries before, she smiled at her portrait as Nabooru came over.

“That’s you!” She said, peering at it closely. When Zelda nodded in the affirmative, she pointed to the painting above it. “Who is that?”

 Zelda grinned slightly. “Princess Zelda.”

Nabooru frowned slightly. “What about this one?” Umila came up behind her, looking curious.

“Also Princess Zelda.”

Wordlessly pointing at another painting, Nabooru raised a brow as the rest of the Gerudo, including the Twinrova, came up behind her to look.

“That is also Princess Zelda.” The princess gestured to another portrait. “So is she, and her, and her as well.”

Sorousi wrinkled her nose. “Why are they all called Zelda?” She frowned harder, turning to look at Zelda. “Why are you named Zelda?”

Zelda walked towards a portrait towards the far end of the hall. “It is tradition.” She said over her shoulder as she gestured to the portrait of the first Zelda. “This Princess Zelda was placed in an eternal slumber, until she was awoken by the Hero of Courage; she slept so long that in her honour the Hylian Royal Family had an enchantment cast, to ensure the daughters of the line would be named Zelda evermore, and the custom is still practiced today.” She thought it would be smart to avoid mentioning that the cause of eternal slumber had been Ganondorf himself.

“And they have all been the bearer of Wisdom?” This question came from Koume.

“Oh no. While it is true that Hylia has only ever been reborn as a Princess Zelda, not every Zelda is Hylia.”

At the look of extreme confusion she got, she elaborated. “You know, of course, the legends of how Hylia and the demon Demise waged war across this land, and how Hylia sacrificed her divinity to ensure Demise remained sealed away? Well, each lifetime, Hylia is reborn into the royal family that shares her blood. Nayru saw fit to bestow the Triforce of Wisdom upon her mortal form. However, the Triforce is not granted to every Zelda. Upon my death, Hylia will be reborn as the next Zelda, or she may choose to wait a few lifetimes. It is not a thing set in stone." 

The Twinrova snickered knowingly to themselves, and Zelda barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

Nabooru, however, looked intrigued. “So… you’re technically a Goddess? Does that bother you?” She asked, and the others stared.

“I’m not a Goddess, just her mortal form… not even that, really. I’m Hylia reborn, but I’m also not. I have no memories of Hylia, or of any other Zelda, for that matter. I prefer to think of it as having a Goddess for a distant ancestor.” Zelda frowned slightly. “I don’t remember her past lives, only the stories that have been recorded, which is probably just as well. Surely this history is known to you; is not Ganondorf the embodiment of Demise’s rage?”

Umila inhaled quietly, and the Twinrova looked wary.

“If you want to keep your head attached to your shoulders, girl, you won’t mention _that_ to him.” Cackled Koume.

Zelda frowned. “Why?”

“He hates it.” Kotake sounded quite cheerful. “He really, _really_ hates it.”

Zelda frowned, and Nabooru elaborated. “He dislikes the idea that his actions are not his own will. You know? If he were merely Demise’s puppet, then it would mean that all he was striven for has been for the benefit of another. He hates the idea that his will is not his own. If Demise were ever to return, he would not find an ally in Ganondorf.”

Zelda frowned. “But that is ridiculous. Hylia may be reborn, but he is reincarnated, no? Doesn’t he recall his past lives? It is through Demise’s power that he reincarnates in the first place.”

Nabooru shrugged, looking uneasy. “He remembers, yes, and though he doesn’t like talk about it much, I think he knows he owes _that_ to Demise, but he, well, if he doesn’t _accept_ it, he sure does his best to _ignore_ it.”

Making a sound of acquiesce, Zelda motioned for the Gerudo women to follow. This was something to ponder later. 

After another hour, it had begun to rain, and the cold drafts proved to be too much for the Gerudo Elders, and they retreated back to their rooms, and Nabooru and the others soon followed. Flanked by her iron knuckles, Zelda was soon ensconced in the library, happily reading as a large fire warmed her, when Ganondorf entered the room. Scanning the shelves, it was obvious that he did not realise she was there, until he caught sight of one of her iron escorts, which made him scan the room until he saw her. Grinning, he advanced, and struck up conversation, much to her dismay. After such an evening with the Twinrova, she wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

“How did the tour go?” Ganondorf looked to be barely concealing a grin, and Zelda couldn’t help her scowl.

“I’ve never met anyone quite so hard to please before in my entire _life_.”  She was sure the disbelief on her face was comical, judging from his amused expression. “Is it too much to ask that they enter _one room_ without finding fault with it?”

He raised a brow in warning, and her face fell slightly. “My apologies, your Majesty. I… well, I suppose have to admit that they do an wonderful job of getting on my nerves.”

 He chuckled slightly. “I can see that. Not that you show it much.”

The princess sniffed. “Of course not. I have a reputation to uphold.”

He grinned, and turned to take his leave. “You ought to relax, Princess. Living so stiffly can’t be good for your health.” He called this over his shoulder as he disappeared into the shelves, and Zelda glared after him. Good for her health indeed. As if he cared. She sniffed, looking down at her book. Judging from the way he had inquired, he knew full well that the Twinrova would stop at nothing to irritate her beyond measure, and had thrown her to the wolves anyway. _Arrogant bastard_.

He appeared again then, and looked at her thoughtfully, then made a motion with one hand; the iron knuckles turned and silently left the room. Zelda sat up straighter, and put her book to the side; clearly, he was going to speak further, and if he didn’t wish the knuckles to hear it, well, now she was curious. 

He didn’t say anything, just regarded her curiously. “I’ve not yet had an opportunity to ask you, Princess.” He began conversationally. Ganondorf paused again, and Zelda’s curiosity got the better of her.

“What is it?” She asked finally.

“There is something Nabooru told me, something that you told her…” 

Zelda felt a thrill of fear. What had Nabooru told him? Was he offended? Was he angry? She assessed Ganondorf’s expression, his posture; he didn’t _look_ angry. Rather, he looked… pensive.

“…What did she say?” She asked, her fear sharpening her voice slightly; from the look on his face, he’d noticed.

“Never mind that for now.” Ganondorf waved a careless hand, and Zelda frowned. _Why bring it up then?_ She waited for him to continue.

“You’ve mentioned once or twice that you wished to know my intentions for Hyrule?”

Zelda inhaled in shock, blinking once or twice before she could make herself respond. Why on earth was he bringing this up now, out of nowhere? It was true, of course; she did want to know his intentions, but… _why now?_  And what did that have to do with anything she’d said to Nabooru? “Yes, of course I do. I’d be very thankful if you told me.”

“Hmm.” Ganondorf considered her for a moment longer, then moved to sit on one of the low stone benches littered around the library. He looked rather too big for it. “What exactly do you wish to know?”

Zelda stared for a few seconds, and then collected herself _. What’s brought this on?_ “What are your intentions for Hyrule? Long term, I mean. You… you put out an aura of being only in this for the invasion, just to be King, but… that can’t be your only desire, can it? You must want something beyond conquest for the sake of conquest, or else you wouldn’t have needed me.” 

“Very astute, Princess. You’re correct. I do have long term plans for Hyrule, and… I’d wager even you won’t find them _too_ repulsive. In addition, I don’t think it harmful for you to know these details; rather, it’ll be helpful.”

He leaned forwards, a savage snarl twisting his lips. “There is a darkness in this kingdom – there always has been. You might masquerade under a banner of light, under Hylia, yet you deal in the shadows behind the backs of all.”

No doubt seeing the look on her face, the Demon King raised a hand to halt her words, and Zelda held her tongue despite the insult. She wasn’t really inclined to believe him – who would? – and yet, his words were strangely compelling.

“I don’t mean you specifically, Princess, though you deserve no applause either. I speak rhetorically – Of the acts committed by Hyrule in centuries past.”

Zelda frowned. “What acts?”

“I think you know.”

That only confused her further. “But what does that have to do with anything? How does this relate to your intentions for Hyrule?”

A flash of anger crossed his face, but he still answered, however curt his words. “Prefer to forget the past, do we Princess? That is just what I’d expect from you.” He glared at her harder, and it was all Zelda could do not to quail under his heady stare. The intensity, the sheer fury of his gaze was quite unnerving, _disturbing_ , at times. “My intentions, as you call them, are simple. I have always coveted Hyrule, sometimes for the reasons you would expect from me, and sometimes… my motives differ. This darkness within Hyrule, this corruption, has negative effects not on you or your people, but on those outside your bounds. Out of all the people and kingdoms on this earth, Hyrule has the most impact on the Gerudo, however loathe we might be to admit it.”

Zelda listened intently with furrowed brow. She longed to interrupt, to defend Hyrule’s honour, but she held her tongue. It would seem that Ganondorf had a point, however long it was taking him to get to it.

He continued. “Hyrule is… a large _plant_ ; a vine, if you will excuse the metaphor. The roots are here, in Hylia’s chosen land, tended by her people, and your tendrils of influence stretch vast distances, and reach into all spheres, whether welcome or not. And in those places against which the royal family is prejudiced, a seed of injustice is planted, and the people there suffer. I admit that in the past, my goal was, as you say, conquest for the sake of conquest, and very little more, but as centuries have passed, I have watched and continue to watch Hyrule’s treatment of _lesser people’s_ -” He twisted the words on his tongue “-and it leaves much to be desired. I intend to uproot this poisonous weed that strangles the goodness you claim to still possess.”

Zelda blinked and frowned as she considered his words. Indeed, he sounded very sincere. “I – Lord Dragmire, please know it is not my intention to insult you when I say this, but…” She trailed off as his eyes narrowed dangerously, and she swallowed hard, and continued. “I don’t understand what injustice you speak of.” She quickly held up a hand to silence him when he opened his mouth to speak. “Please, let me finish. I don’t think we’re on the same page here. I’d like to properly understand what you mean, but I can’t if I don’t know what you’re talking about. Do you mean when Hyrule and the Gerudo were actively at war? Do you accuse us of war crimes?”

She tilted her head thoughtfully and continued. “Maybe… Nabooru mentioned something like this – she didn’t elaborate, but she implied that Hyrule was involved with… something that ended poorly on the part of the Gerudo. But… if that was in peacetime, then that would be impossible.”

Ganondorf looked as though he’d been going to say something, but changed tack when she got to her last sentence. “Why impossible?” He asked curiously, with a hint of anger underneath. 

“Because it could never happen.” Zelda shrugged. “I admit that Hylians can be… um… _derogatory_ … towards your people-” She ignored his snort “-however, despite any animosity between our people, Hyrule would never – _has never_ – attacked without reason. If there are any injustices you speak of, then they happened in wartime, and, as always, Hyrule would have been provoked.”

His brows were in serious danger of disappearing into his hair. His incredulous look faded as he leaned forwards, a ferocious yet confused scowl covering his features.

“ _Hyrule has never attacked without provocation_.” He said tonelessly. “At least make your lies plausible, Princess." 

Zelda drew in her breath. “ _What?_ I can assure you, your Majesty, that I am not lying.”

They stared at each other in a stalemate born of confusion and distrust. Zelda broke the silence first. “So. You claim there is an alternate version to the history I know. Perhaps you’d be so kind as to explain exactly what Hyrule did, if indeed we did do anything – at present, it reads more like propaganda than any actual event.” 

The Dark Lord’s eyes flared. “I wish it _were_ propaganda.” He snarled. “Unfortunately, it’s all too true.” He regarded her somewhat unhappily. “You truly know nothing about it?”

Zelda shook her head wordlessly, and the Demon King continued on with his tale.

“It was around five hundred years ago. There had been several unusually prosperous years in a row, and we were doing well. Our spirits had risen, and we were able to stop our thieving and support ourselves. Hyrule, for reasons known only to themselves, objected to our newfound prosperity. They attacked under the cover of night; we were completely blindsided. They waited until I was away; I was in Labrynna, and by the time I heard about it, it was too late.” Fury crossed his face. “Hylian soldiers slaughtered an entire fortress, one of our larger ones. Nearly twenty thousand lives were lost that night, as well as our main stock of supplies. Everything crumbled after that, and smaller attacks continued on our outposts and nomads, weakening us further. They would have wiped us out entirely if they could. Fortunately, we are resilient, and so far, these attempts have failed.” Ganondorf paused. “You look confused.” 

Zelda nodded. “I am confused. It is a terrible tale, to be sure, but why are you telling me this if it isn’t true? It can’t be true. Do you think that I’ve never studied the military history of my people? This… _extermination_ … you speak of – it doesn’t exist.”

Rage filled his eyes, and he stood up. “ _How dare you.”_ He growled, his voice low; fists clenched at his side. “How dare you accuse me of lying; of denying Hyrule’s role in the destruction of my people!”

Zelda stood up as well, and sighed exasperatedly to mask her fear. Why was she… _taunting_ him? Had she lost her mind? “How long ago was this? Five hundred years? Give me an exact date, please.”  
  
Ganondorf named one, and she nodded. “Wait there.”

He ignored her of course, and so she ignored him as she moved through the stacks, stopping in the Gerudo section, and trailed her fingers over the spines of the books, searching for one tome in particular. Finding it, Zelda pulled it from the shelf and opened it, flicking through the pages until she found the section she distinctly remembered.

“Here.” She said, holding it out to him. “This is a record of all interactions with the Gerudo during that time; you’ll note that there’s nothing there to corroborate your story.”

Ganondorf took the book with furrowed brow, his scowl only getting more pronounced as he scanned the words and realised she was right. Rifling through the rest of the book quickly, he snarled as he snapped it shut.

“What is the meaning of this?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Zelda looked at him tiredly, rubbing the back of her neck. “I’ve read most of these; not once have I ever come across anything remotely resembling an unprovoked attack on the Gerudo.”

He did not look pleased. “Your history books _lie_.”

“They couldn’t.” 

“They _do_.”

Zelda frowned. “Can you prove it? Have you any proof? If I had my magic I could tell if you were lying or not, but unfortunately, I don’t. I can’t accept your story without _proof_.”

Ganondorf snarled, his eyes quite wild, and seized her hand roughly, ripping her glove off before her gasp had properly escaped her mouth.

He pressed his thumb to the sigil on her wrist and murmured an incantation, and Zelda gasped again, wincing as an intense burn flashed across her skin, feeling magic pour into her from where they were connected, and she stared at him in wonder. It wasn’t like her magic. His was cold and dark, and made her skin crawl.

“Do it.” He snarled, still with a very tight hold on her wrist. “ _Prove_ I am telling the truth.”

Zelda’s brows drew together slightly. “All – all right. Um, just… just envision the truth. Hold it close to the front of your mind.”  
  
Closing her eyes, Zelda pulled her other glove off with her teeth and laid her bare hand over his hand for ease of access, and took a deep breath, entering his mind. She didn’t like doing this much; she felt it was rather an invasion of privacy, but as Ganondorf had asked for it, she couldn’t really object. Besides, she _was_ curious.

His mind was spacious, cluttered yet empty at the same time. It was dark, yet jagged cracks let light stream forth. It was… interesting. She turned her attention to the thoughts and memories before her; coaxing them to reveal themselves. She saw Ganondorf, much different, yet instantly recognisable, standing before his reflection in a pool with several other women. His thoughts flashed rapidly, and she stared, trying to piece them together. She saw a huge and imposing stone fortress, perfect the one moment, battered and under fire the next. She saw women running, some scooping up small children, some turning to fight, others defending the fortress from the advancing men… _Hylian soldiers_ . Zelda recognised the royal crest on the shields with a sinking feeling. _It doesn’t mean anything_ , she told herself. _These could just be memories of war_. The next thoughts put an end to that hope. 

She looked through Ganondorf’s eyes, standing in Hyrule castle, before a familiar yet unfamiliar King. She vaguely recalled his portrait hanging in the portrait hall. Ganondorf was outlining the plight of his people, and, at the end of his lengthy, impassioned speech, during which her whole body was filled with his hope, the Hylian King shook his head and turned the Gerudo out. Zelda felt his vitriol flow through her as she watched him storm from the castle, feeling the vague plans in his head. She saw several stately princesses – Zelda’s, all of them, one after the other. Next, she saw Gerudo women preparing to leave as emissaries to Hyrule, only to return, dejected. The thoughts flashed through her mind, from all different lifetimes, different lives, but the same story. She saw crops failing, she saw drought, she saw Hylian men storming the fortress at night. She saw the captured Hylians who told them of Hyrule’s treachery. In another life, of a different betrayal. She saw Ganondorf coming across the remains of a nomadic tribe; no survivors.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the burial of small children, of large fires, of the last few women taking their last glance at the desert before disappearing beneath the ground. She saw him take Hyrule, once, twice, three times, be crowned King. She saw him with his friends and family, she saw them all dead. She felt his pain, his rage, his envy, saw the plans he laid, saw the bodies he’d inhabited, saw the hero slay his mortal form. Heard something ancient whispering in his ear. 

Zelda wrenched herself free and staggered back a few steps, one hand on her throat, stunned. She barely noticed that with the loss of their connection, his magic fell away and she was left empty once more.

“You were telling the truth.” She whispered. He was right. For whatever reason, the truth had been concealed from Hylian’s, the histories edited, fictitious accounts entered in what was supposed to be factual records. “Twenty thousand?”

“I was. And trust me, they were not the first, nor the last, to fall under Hyrule’s blade.” His eyes were dark and his voice rough with the pain he was clearly working to hide. “You believe me now?”

“Yes.” Zelda rubbed her temple and pulled another book from the shelf. “How is this possible?” She demanded. “Why has this been concealed?” She let the pages fall open. “I’ve always learned that the decline of the Gerudo during this time was due to their own pride! Here.” Practically shoving the book at him, she pointed at the correct passage. “Look – this is two years after the time you’re talking about. ‘The Gerudo, it seems, are too proud to accept this generous gift, though Hyrule need not offer it. This drought becomes severe, and if we in Hyrule notice it, than the desert must be unimaginable. Still, they refuse our aid, though our scouts tell us each day their number falls further. I doubt it will be long before there are none left at all’.”

Ganondorf’s eyes glowed with rage. “It was not our pride that saw us bury our daughters!” He nearly bellowed, and Zelda flinched, stepping back slightly. He noticed, and worked to lower his voice, a muscle ticking in his jaw. “They never offered us aid. _Never_.”

Zelda nodded. “I believe you now. I’m sorry. I didn’t know. These books… these are what have formed the majority of my knowledge regarding your people. I – I can’t imagine why they are not correct.”

He shoved the book back on the shelf haphazardly, and Zelda swallowed nervously at the look on his face. It was at this point in time she recalled that he’d given her back her magic, and looked hopefully at her wrist, only to be dismayed when she saw the sigil staring back at her still. _Damn_. To taste it so briefly… she shook herself. This was not the time. Ganondorf still looked ready to launch someone out a window.

“Then _I_ shall have to correct this.” He snapped, frowning at her. “I’ll have books and scrolls brought out from the desert. I refuse to be married to a women entirely _ignorant_ of _anything_.”

Zelda swallowed her retort. “I’d like that.” She motioned at the shelves. “Perhaps you’d also let the scholars peruse them? They could correct the falsified information.”

The Gerudo King nodded thoughtfully, stroking his beard. “Indeed I shall, Princess. Rest assured, I will correct this… gross misinformation.”

She stared at him and nodded slightly, thinking hard. His motives, some of them at least, had been laid clear before her. _We are not as dissimilar as it seems_. The thought rose to the tip of her tongue unbidden, and Zelda swallowed it down. She might do anything for her people, and it seemed that so would he, but still – they were nothing alike. Weren’t they?


	8. The Sheikah Trove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months into their marriage, Ganondorf and Zelda settle into an accepted if slightly uncomfortable routine. Ganondorf decides that Zelda needs another incentive to behave.

Three months had passed since he’d been crowned, and Ganondorf and the princess had fallen into a routine of sorts. Nabooru, the Twinrova, and the rest of the Gerudo had returned to the Gerudo Desert long ago, and Zelda was forced to endure his company all by herself, a fact she wasn’t overly pleased with. She had quite a caustic tongue, and was no longer afraid to let him know what she thought of him, always stopping just shy of outright offending him. He grinned, thinking of the previous night. The princess had been quite indignant as he teased her about her delicate table manners, and then he had taken her to bed.

He found that, before and after the act itself, as well as in the course of the day, she was waspish and defensive, but during, when he had her in a haze brought on by pleasure, she reacted passionately, and occasionally, she even took the initiative. Ganondorf was still quite pleased with this plan he had concocted, for, as far as he could tell, his _seduction_ was having the desired effects. Zelda now treated him quite pleasantly, if cool and reserved; she was on her guard most times, but she had relaxed enough to the point where she could enter into casual conversation with him, just as he had intended. His favourite version of the princess, however, was when she was just on the verge of flirting with him, which she had occasionally taken to doing when they were very much alone.

He moved silently along the castle corridors, heading towards the war room where he due to meet with the surviving military commanders of the Hylian army. They’d been a resident of the dungeons, kept in isolation since they’d been captured; now he’d cordially invited them to the war room to discuss their future. A merciful action on his part.

Ganondorf pushed open the door to find the group of seven Hylian men clustered together at the end of the room, whispering furiously while four more men were sitting at the long table. They stood when he entered the room, and he smirked, pleased. He took his time moving to the traditional seat of the King, well aware of the indignant bristling going on behind him as several of the Hylians took offense at this.

The Gerudo King stood there for a moment, absorbing the tension radiating throughout the room. He loved volatile situations when he was the cause of them

The Hylians didn’t do anything but stare at him, so he rolled his eyes and gestured to the table briefly, making himself comfortable in his chair. When they still didn’t move, he spoke.

“Sit.”

His voice was quiet, but it still made the assembled men flinch, then straighten themselves, as if they were ashamed to show weakness. One of the men, an older man with long grey hair gave a sigh of disgust and moved to sit down. He turned to stare at the younger men quizzically until they moved over, one by one.

Ganondorf waited for several minutes, his grin widening while the strained atmosphere thickened.

“I suppose you’re wondering why you’re here.” He said at last, smirking as most of the men glared at him.

The bearded old man alone seemed unperturbed. “Indeed.” He replied, and Ganondorf eyed him thoughtfully. He was a highly distinguished general, who had served for many years, whose official title was Lieutenant General Lugolph. Unlike the other clean-shaven men in the room, Lugolph wore his hair and beard long, beads clinking softly in time to his movement. Ganondorf was about to reply when he caught sight of something very interesting indeed.

“Those are Gerudo beads.” He stated softly, eyeing Lugolph curiously. The other men in the room turned to stare at the older man.

“They are.” Lugolph raised a hand to different beads in his hair. “Gerudo, Goron, Zoran and Twili. From my postings in younger days. I always liked the idea of mementos.”

“How long ago?”

Oh, thirty years ago now, at least.” The old man touched one bead in particular. “Lady by the name of Asuru made these for me.”

“Asuru? I didn’t know she knew any Hylian men. She doesn’t leave the fortress much.” Ganondorf leaned back in his chair, rather impressed; Asuru was a tough old woman, and it was hard to please her. Of course, that was now; the elapse of thirty years was long enough to change a person’s character. He’d been young at the time, but he did vaguely recall Hylian troops crossing his Valley; Lugolph must have been one of them.

The old man shrugged. “She did thirty years ago. Long time ago now though.”

“Indeed.” Ganondorf picked up the sheaf of papers at his elbow and casually tossed them down the centre of the table. “You’ll all need to sign these.”

The men closest to the papers dragged them towards themselves and distributed them silently, taking a few minutes for them to peruse the papers.

“These are contracts.” The man speaking this time was a middle aged Hylian with a neat moustache. Ganondorf did not recall his name, but he was pretty sure he was a major.

Inclining his head, Ganondorf smirked to himself.

“Might I ask a question?” This speaker was young Lieutenant Carobi. Ganondorf eyed him suspiciously, but nodded.

“Just out of curiosity, what happens if someone happens to disagree with the terms here?”

“You’ll be executed.” Ganondorf flexed his hand almost absentmindedly, causing the gaze of most of the Hylians to dart to his Triforce.

“Well, that’s certainly… straightforward.” Carobi mumbled under his breath, leaning on his elbows as he held his contract closer to his face.

Ganondorf smirked as he watched each of the men in turn. Most of them were concentrating intently on the words before them, a few looked indignant, several disgusted, another outraged, and the rest somewhat resigned. The contracts basically stated that they’d be allowed to go back to their posts in the Hylian army, under strict regulations, and at the very end, they were required to pledge an oath of allegiance to his rule, and that they would not, under any circumstances use their position to mount an insurrection against him.

“One more thing, gentlemen.” Ganondorf smirked broadly. “I am well aware you don’t like me. You might even think of signing these documents to keep your heads, all the while plotting against me. I’d be a fool not to acknowledge that possibility, so… I took the liberty of having these contracts imbued with blood magic.”

The Hylian men stared at their contracts suspiciously. “…Blood magic?” One of them asked doubtfully.

“Yes. It’s old Sheikah sorcery; along with your signature, the parchment requires your blood. You may think of as many rebellious thoughts as you please, but the moment your intention to _act_ on those desires becomes decided, I will know, and then, I can assure you, you will die in a most painful fashion.”

Captain Roru rubbed his temple almost disgustedly. “In other words, you’ve got us by the balls.” He hesitated for a moment. “Sire.”

Ganondorf snickered slightly to himself as a murmur of assent went around the table.

“Well.” Declared Carobi, reaching for a pen and dipping it in ink. “I’ve no intention of dying this day.” He bent to sign his name, but paused to narrow his eyes at Ganondorf suspiciously, who grinned at the look on his face. “By the by-” Said the Lieutenant. “-what happens after we sign?”

“You’ll be escorted back to your homes.”

There was a shocked silence. “ _Really?”_ Asked one of the lesser officers bluntly.

“Yes. I’ve no need to keep you in the dungeons when you’ve a charm in your own blood. You will return to your posts. I intend to return Hyrule to normality, in as much as I can; that includes redirecting the Hylian army.”

“Redirecting?” Roru looked suspicious.

Ganondorf smirked at him ignoring the looks being shot at him from the length of the table. “You needn’t concern yourself about it at present, Captain. You’ll all find out soon enough.”

Several of the men looked quite disgusted at this, but reached for pens all the same. One man, another lieutenant, shook his head defiantly.

“I won’t sign it.” He said, and Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

“Your choice.” He said shortly, and when lieutenant Ezoll did not rescind on his position, he called two darknuts into the room; on one his command in their language, they silently moved to grasp the arms of the now grey-faced lieutenant and drag him away.

“You’re all cowards!” The man yelled, twisting in the grip of the darknuts. “Cowards!” His voice echoed all the way down the corridor, where a dull thunk sounded; it seemed one of the darknuts had hit him over the head.

A horrified silence filled the room as the collective gaze of the Hylian military men turned back to Ganondorf, who merely gave them his cruellest grin. After a few more minutes deliberation, they all signed their respective documents, and once the last man had set down his pen, Carobi spoke up once more.

“How exactly are we supposed to draw blood? We haven’t any weapons.”

“I should think not.” Ganondorf growled, pulling a small dagger from his belt and tossing it down the table. There was silence for another minute, before Lugolph pulled it towards him, and held the sharp blade against the pad of his finger. The old man paused.

“Where exactly does the blood go?” He still sounded quite untroubled, as though this were a perfectly ordinary Tuesday for him.

“Anywhere you like.”

Satisfied, the old man carefully pressed the blade against his skin; three bright drops of blood splashed onto the parchment before him. Immediately, the paper curled and crackled around the edges, hazy green smoke rising from the surface for a moment, before it straightened out and resumed its normal shape.

“I feel as though I just sold my soul.” Lugolph muttered wryly, wiping the blade on his tunic and passing it to the man next to him. One by one, each man bled onto his contract, and once the last man had cut himself and slid the dagger back along the table to Ganondorf, who sheathed it and stood up. After a moment’s hesitation, the men all stood too, staring at him warily. He casually held out a hand, causing black smoke to curl around the parchment pieces and they swooped through the air to land in his hand. Taking the moment to flick through them swiftly, Ganondorf ignored the Hylians for a moment.

Satisfied, he met their gaze. “Very good.” He rumbled triumphantly.

“Might I ask another question?” This was Carobi again. Ganondorf frowned at him suspiciously, before inclining his head.

“Is the Princess in good health?”

It was a very loaded question; the rest of the Hylians stiffened as they waited for his answer. He supposed they had no reason to know of Zelda’s condition; they’d been locked away since before his coronation.

“She is well at present.” His voice left them in no doubt that her situation could change on a whim; most of them frowned hard.

Satisfied that they had nothing more to say, Ganondorf summoned more of his monsters; a mixture of darknuts and iron knuckles soon stood in the corridor.

“You’ll be escorted to wherever it is you live.” He said over his shoulder as he moved to the door. “Make sure you don’t break our agreement; you won’t like it if you do.”

He strode from the room, leaving the Hylian men to be escorted from the castle. He then went in search of Zelda. After some searching, Ganondorf found her in the music room. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes, watching her as she swayed to the tune she played on her harp. He cleared his throat before he got too distracted.

Zelda looked around at the sound to find Ganondorf watching her. She smiled shyly and looked back to her harp for a moment, wondering what he was doing. To her eternal surprise, when he wasn’t avoiding her, he tended to strike up conversation frequently; what was even more bewildering, she often couldn’t find a point to it. Zelda could understand it if he was quizzing her on matters of the Kingdom, but often it was the most inane dialogue; it made no sense. Unless he actually _wanted_ to talk to her, which was quite baffling a thought. Despite the fact that the elapsing of over three months had made her somewhat used to his presence, and she felt as though she understood some of his motives a little better, he still was abrasive, irritating, and downright _cruel_. She couldn’t let her guard down yet.

“Good morning, Princess.”

Ganondorf sounded quite pleased with himself; Zelda wondered if it had anything to do with the sheaf of paper he carried.

“Good morning, Sire.” She replied. She’d taken to simply addressing him as ‘sire’ in informal occasions, and ‘your Majesty’ in formal ones. Once or twice, she’d addressed him as ‘my liege’ or ‘my King’, which had left him in such a ridiculously good mood it was almost comical. “What have you been doing?” Zelda eyed the paper in his hands curiously.

Ganondorf smirked at her, and Zelda frowned slightly.

 _“I_ -” He said. “Have just finished dealing with the last of the Hylian military leaders.”

Zelda was instantly suspicious, and stood up, taking a few steps towards him.

“Dealing with?” She asked, hoping for clarification.

“Yes.” His grin was extremely self-satisfied. “They’ve signed their contracts, and now I own their loyalty.”

She merely looked at him, confused. “…You own them?” Zelda asked slowly.

Ganondorf smirked. “Sheikah blood magic.” He elaborated. “They can’t do a thing against me.”

Zelda knit her brow. “Where are they now?” She asked cautiously.

“They’re being escorted back to their homes as we speak.” The Gerudo King chuckled at the look of bewilderment she knew was on her face. “An army is a useful thing to have, Princess. I have them firmly under my control, so they will run it for me.”

Zelda raised a brow. “That’s… unexpected, actually.”

Ganondorf snorted. “Should I be insulted, Princess?”

With a slight grin, Zelda looked up at him. “Not if you don’t want to be.”

Now was her chance. He was in as good a mood as she’d yet seen. Zelda stepped forwards again. “While you’re here, may I ask you something?” She asked as demurely as she could.

Ganondorf looked intrigued. “You may.”

Zelda twisted her fingers nervously. “I wanted to know if I could… possibly… leave the castle?”

The look he gave her was quite incredulous. “What?” He said flatly. “You must take me for a fool.”

“Of course not.” Zelda peered up through her lashes, doing everything in her power to appear demure, delicate, and non-threatening. “Just for a little while? I – I want to go down to castle town – to see the people. It’s been months now, and I’ve done everything you’ve asked for.”

She looked up at him, taking another step forwards. She was very close to him now. “Please?”

Ganondorf stroked his beard thoughtfully. “You _have_ been obedient, I’ll give you that.” He allowed. “But you can’t leave the castle.”

Zelda gave him her most unimpressed look, and attempted to reason with him. “Why not? My magic is bound and you _already_ don’t let me go anywhere without at least half a million darknuts shadowing my every move.”

“That’s true.” Ganondorf moved closer suddenly and tilted her chin up. “But you still won’t be leaving the castle. I don’t trust you, Princess.”

Zelda huffed indignantly, stepping back from him. “So I’m to spend the entirety of my life inside? Never to stir out of doors again?”

Ganondorf nodded. “That’s the about the gist of it, yes.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “That isn’t very fair.” She said coldly. “I suppose that’s what I get for expecting any higher of you.” The insult was rather bold, especially considering the fact she meant to be nothing but sweet and tractable in his presence, but at present Zelda was too irritated to care. She turned and swept off back down the room to sit at her harp, ignoring the dark chuckle that echoed behind her.

“What an _interesting_ young thing you are, Princess.”

Zelda frowned at that, but did not turn around. “Interesting?” She asked flatly.

“Yes. _Interesting_. You, my dear Princess, are deceptive and unscrupulous. You’re sugary sweet until the moment you realise you aren’t getting anywhere, and then you turn to _ice_.”

His snicker stained her skin; he’d moved behind her, and Zelda refused to shiver as she gently plucked the strings of the harp, letting the music cover up her displeasure.

“What’s your point?” She said brusquely, barely refraining from informing him that he was one to talk, and scowled when Ganondorf chuckled again.

“There she goes again, the frigid ice Queen; a veritable _glacier_.”

Zelda grimaced. “I’m not surprised you think so. After all, you’ve given me no incentive not to be.”

_“Hah!”_

Ganondorf ran a hand down her long braid, and Zelda stubbornly refused to react. He went to say something, but stopped when the sound of screaming reached them. He straightened, and Zelda shot up from her chair, half running across the room to stare out the window. She peered out to see a group of darknuts surrounding two more of their kind, which were dragging a Hylian man across the cobbles.

“What are they doing to him?” She demanded, turning to Ganondorf, who had followed her.

“He’s to be executed.”

“ _What?”_ Zelda looked out the window again, down at the man who was heaping curses on all and sundry. He wore a military uniform. “Why? Who is it? On what grounds?”

“His name is Lieutenant Ezoll. He refused to sign his contract, so he’s going to be executed.”

Ganondorf grinned at the expression on Zelda’s face. She looked incredibly upset.  
“What do you mean, he refused?” She demanded, turning to stare up at him.

He shrugged at her. “Exactly that. He had the choice to sign or be executed, and he chose death. That’s not my fault.”

“Isn’t it?” She mumbled under her breath, before turning to stand closer to him. Very close. Ganondorf stared at her curiously. What was she doing now?

“There’s nothing I can say that would make you change your mind?” She asked, and he smirked. _Well, well, well._ He hadn’t been jesting when he’d proclaimed her to be cold and calculating. It would seem the venerated Princess Zelda of Hyrule, who’d spent lifetimes raised above man by her subjects, wasn’t above using her body to get her own way. Apparently, she cared about her pitiful citizens that much. He looped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, grinning as she suddenly looked as though she was regretting this decision, even as she brought her hands up to rest lightly on his forearms.

“What an _interesting proposition_ , Princess.” He purred, grin widening. Tightening his grip, he smirked as Zelda drew her brows together and looked increasingly flustered. “Unfortunately for you, Ezoll knew what he was getting into before he refused the contract. Technically, it was his choice.”

Zelda glared at him and pointedly looked away as she tried to step back; he tightened his grip and didn’t let her. Seeking to disconcert her further, he let his hands roam over her hips and waist, thoroughly enjoying the expressions crossing her pretty face. Unfortunately for him, her corset restricted his access, and he scowled as he realised it, drawing an involuntary smirk from the princess.

Zelda was one hundred precent torn about what was going on. On the one hand, one of her subjects was being dragged to his death, but on the other… what of her resolution to obey him? It might have been three months since their wedding, and he might have ceased the regular threats of bodily harm, but his moods remained unpredictable in everyway. She said nothing further as his hands roved over her waist, wondering exactly how far he was planning to take it. They were in a public room after all, and standing by the window. Anyone could see them. She decided to remind him of this fact, which only made Ganondorf smirk and grip her tighter.

“Always the prim and proper princess.” He said mockingly.

Zelda raised a brow and fixed him with her iciest stare. “Someone has to be.”

The Gerudo King snickered. “Of course.” He said. “Heaven forbid the Princess have emotions.”

Zelda scowled. “I have emotions.”

“Oh? But I’ve yet to see any proof of that.”

Narrowing her eyes, Zelda simply looked at him, quite unimpressed. She was working on regulating her features and her breathing; being this _close_ to him made her feel uncomfortable in the strangest of ways. There was the dislike she felt for him, but whenever he was close her body remembered the pleasure he unerringly brought her. It made her feel conflicted.

Ganondorf chuckled once more, then released her and stepped back. “As much as I’d like to stay here and debate with you, I must be off.” He said, sounding faintly regretful yet gleeful at the same time. “I have an execution to attend.”

His magic wrapped around him before she could respond, and he disappeared in a swirl of inky black smoke.

Zelda started slightly and looked around, eyes wide, but the Gerudo King was gone, only the last lingering traces of his magic remaining. She watched it dissipate in silence. Feeling discomforted, she turned back to the window to peer out, her fingers tapping on the pane of glass, trying to see if she could see where they had taken Lieutenant Ezoll.

She couldn’t see him, but there were people hurrying away from the right side of the castle. Zelda grabbed her resolve in one hand, and left the music room, keeping to the outside wall of the castle, walking until she reached a window through which she could see a small courtyard that had evidently been designated as the execution place. There was a blood stained wooden plinth set up, and Ezoll was perched up there, kneeling before the bloody executioners block. Standing beside him was a tall man dressed in dark robes and a hood. Zelda frowned. She’d never seen him before; where had he come from? Ganondorf stood on the ground before the plinth, evidently speaking to Ezoll, who tried to lurch forwards, but his wrists were bound behind his back, attached to a chain a darknut held, who jerked it viciously, causing the man to lose his balance and hit his head on the block.

Zelda didn’t have to be close by to know that Ganondorf wore a dismissive and contemptuous scowl; he waved a hand lightly, and the executioner stepped forwards, grabbing Ezoll’s shoulder and pushing him down to rest his head on the block as Ganondorf turned and walked away.

Zelda knew she shouldn’t watch, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away. Her gaze followed the rise and fall of the axe with horrifying clarity, the sickening _thwack_ of steel sinking deeply into wood echoing in her ears. She inhaled shallowly, her hands gripping the windowsill tightly. It was one thing to know her subjects were being executed; it was another thing entirely to witness it. She tried to blink away her tears as she watched the blood seeping over the stained timber; another shade to complete the set. She felt as though she were going to faint; she’d never seen anyone die before, and never would she have imagined it would be so violently. Zelda refused to fall; she was in control of her body, she told herself firmly, swallowing hard as she noticed Ganondorf staring up at her window. With a pained whimper, she pushed herself away from the window, one hand on the wall to support herself as she tried to move down the corridor on shaky legs.

 _Pull yourself together,_ she ordered herself.

“Princess…?”

Zelda stiffened as Ganondorf’s voice came from behind her. So he had seen her watching through the window. She didn’t turn around or acknowledge him, just let the wall take more of her weight.

“Are you all right?” His voice sounded as though he didn’t know whether to mock her or be concerned.

Zelda nodded, which turned swiftly to a shake of the head. “No.” She said, and turned to face him, still leaning on the wall.

Ganondorf frowned at her. “You’ve never seen a beheading before, have you?”

Zelda shook her head and closed her eyes. She ought to be better prepared for this. She knew they happened, but she wasn’t prepared.

“Did your parents never have anyone put to death?”

Zelda opened her eyes to frown at him; she knew where he was going with this – he wanted to make her look like a hypocrite.

“Yes, of course they did, but I never witnessed it, and _…_ they were always for good reason.”

“Of course they were.” He said sarcastically. Ganondorf advanced on her then, and to her surprise, picked her up, setting off down the corridor.

“What are you doing?” She asked, closing her eyes again.

“You look like you’re going to pass out.” He said matter-of-factly.

“A distinct possibility.” Zelda admitted, concentrating on her breathing.

A laugh rumbled through his chest, and Zelda sniffed.

“It’s not funny.” She snapped, her eyes still shut tightly.

Ganondorf snickered once more. “No, I suppose it’s not.”

The Gerudo King carried her all the way back to her chambers, and Zelda was placed on a divan before the fire. She opened her eyes then, feeling irritated with the display of weakness, even if it was a perfectly valid reason to feel so. Ganondorf was still watching her, an amused expression on his face.

“All right now?” He asked, and Zelda frowned.

“Yes.” She said, peering up at him suspiciously, to which the Gerudo King nodded, and vacated the room. Zelda watched his retreating back confusedly.

Ganondorf was such a _strange_ man; utterly unpredictable in his nature. He provoked her, and then did something such as this, which was almost… caring, even if he _had_ mocked her the whole way back to their chambers. He hadn’t exactly voiced his derision, but she could feel it all the same. How could he be so contradictory? To be evil and violent yet not wholly without heart? That was impossible, she knew, for why on would he show kindness to her? Every story she’d ever heard about him painted him as the very epitome of evil, a soulless monster who’d happily slay entire kingdoms if he thought it would get him what he wanted, and initially, he had presented himself as exactly that. However, Zelda now felt that at times, he could be quite easy to talk to, having proven himself humorous and sharp-witted, almost charming in their conversations. He was indeed a puzzle, and she was realising, perhaps reluctantly, that he wasn’t as one sided as she’d once thought.

She felt a lot better, now, even if she still felt sick to her stomach over what she’d just witnessed. Standing up, Zelda paced the room; Ezoll was dead, and there was nothing to do but mourn, and try her hardest to prevent any further deaths. She had to learn to keep her temper under control when speaking to Ganondorf. He delighted in her retaliations, practically salivated over her indignation, and took joy in making her mad. At the same time, however, he was perfectly capable of holding intelligent, interesting conversations that she couldn’t help being drawn to. He was an impossible conundrum. Zelda knew, however, that she wasn’t going to get anywhere if she kept arguing with him. She had been keeping track of their interactions in her head, carefully noting what pleased him and what didn’t, and she now resolved to carefully adhere to these rules more than ever. She paused by the window, mind ticking over thoughtfully. Ganondorf tended to react the best when she was friendly towards him; he teased her whenever he felt she was being cold. _Hmm_. If only she could push her dislike of the Gerudo man out of her mind for long enough to stop reacting to his taunts, she’d be golden.

Strangely enough, Zelda felt as though her perception of Ganondorf _had_ changed a little over the months. She no longer outright despised him, as shocking a revelation as it was; she still disliked him intensely, but now it was more because he insisted on cruelty. If he would only stop with the unmerciful actions and threats against her people, she stood a good chance of getting along with him in some respects. Zelda wrinkled her nose. That was a very strange thought; never in a million years would she have ever suspected she could see _Ganondorf_ in an almost amiable light.

 

* * *

 

 

The following morning dawned bright and early. Zelda groaned slightly as she pulled her pillow over her head, for the curtains were half open, and sunlight poured into the room. Ganondorf still lay beside her, as evidenced by his snoring. He had visited her bed last night, as he insisted upon doing every night; he was certainly _very_ determined to have an heir as soon as possible. Zelda would never dream of admitting it, but she almost didn’t mind it. As far as she could tell, he _was_ a good lover; she didn’t really have any complaints in that department, unless you counted the fact that it was _Ganondorf_ , of all people, who could make her feel that way.

Feeling sufficiently awake to get out of bed, Zelda slipped from the covers, picking up her robe from the floor and wrapping it around herself, before she padded through to her bathing chamber to freshen up, before returning to sit at her dressing table, where she began to brush her hair, considering what she was going to wear today. She’d gotten into the habit of dressing herself, because Ganondorf tended to sleep late after a hard nights work, and Zelda knew her maids would die of fright if she asked them to come to her chambers while Ganondorf was still there.

She made a face at herself in the mirror; glad she hadn’t felt ill this morning, as she had been lately. Zelda had her suspicions, of course, but she hadn’t told anyone yet. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t even notice that her elbow was perilously close to a bottle of perfume; Zelda let out a cry as she bumped it and it fell to smash on the stone floors. The crash plus her cry of dismay woke Ganondorf, and he jerked upright to glare around the room in battle mode, going so far as to summon his blades and leap out of bed, before focusing on her. Zelda frowned hard at the broken shards of crystal on the floor, then turned to look at the Gerudo, carefully avoiding the view below his waist.

“I liked that perfume.” She said plaintively. Ganondorf snorted and rolled his eyes, though he wore an amused smirk as he sent away his swords.

“How’d you break it?” He asked, lying back down again and stretching.

“I bumped it while I was brushing my hair.” Zelda sighed irritably, surreptitiously eying the impressive movement of his muscles as she got up and crossed to her wardrobe, opening it up to grab her gown, corset and undergarments of the day.

“Ah. Who would have guessed the princess could be so clumsy?”

Zelda shot him an unimpressed glance over her shoulder as she picked out her stockings. “We all have our off days.” That prompted another snicker. “Of course, If I had my magic…” She couldn’t resist the passive aggressive parting shot. That made him sit up, however.

“…Magic?”

He sounded quite suspicious.

Zelda frowned at the Demon King as she crossed the room to place her clothing on the end of the bed, before moving to select a pair of shoes that matched her gown. “Yes. _Magic_.”

“Explain yourself.”

Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes, moving back to the end of her bed where she began piling her clothing into a more easily cartable pile. Since the moment when he’d removed the sigil for her to view his memories, neither one had mentioned the sigil since. She’d been hoping that good behaviour would prompt him to remove it of his own volition, but no such luck as of yet. “My magic… well, I can do a few things. I am a decent healer, for one. I thought you knew that, at least. I have light at my fingertips, and I have… limited telekinesis, for want of a better word.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” She raised an accusatory brow. “If it weren’t for this stupid sigil, my perfume wouldn’t be broken.” Zelda made a face at him. “Therefore, it’s all your fault.”

She flounced off to the painted screen in the corner, behind which she dressed. Placing her clothes on the chair there, Zelda slipped her robe from her shoulders, hanging it over her screen.

“What kind of telekinesis?” He asked, and Zelda grinned, unseen.

“Remove the sigil.” She called. “And I’ll show you.”

The only reply she got was a deep and amused chuckle. “Nice try, Princess.”

Zelda shrugged, not caring that the gesture went unnoticed by the Gerudo. “It was worth a shot.”

By this time, she’d gotten into her stockings and chemise, and was employed in lacing her corset. Normally, the laces were kept so she could get the garment on and off without needing another person to fasten it, but somehow, the laces had become loose. Zelda stifled a groan; she was going to need help. She paused for a moment, and then smirked; this would be an excellent way to test the extent of Ganondorf’s civility. Her mind made up, she left the safety of the screen; Ganondorf looked surprised at the fact she revealed herself while only half dressed, before a lewd grin covered his features. Zelda spoke before he could make some sort of licentious remark.

“My stays have loosened. Seeing as my maids won’t come up while you’re here, you’re going to have to make yourself useful.” By this time, she stood in front of him. “Will you tighten this, please?”

Ganondorf smirked at her, but nodded. “Certainly, Princess.” He said, motioning for her to turn around as he stood up. Zelda stood there for a moment as he pulled on his trousers, and then she felt him begin fiddling around with the laces of her corset. She braced herself on the bedpost as he pulled the laces firmly, and motioned for him to stop when it was tight enough.

Zelda turned around to face her husband after he tied the laces in a neat bow, and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

He merely nodded once; she’d noticed that he never said please, thank you, your welcome, nothing. He had absolutely no manners at all, and it tended to grate on her. Zelda quickly crossed back behind her screen, biting her lip to keep from pointing this fact out, but unfortunately, Ganondorf followed.

He leaned against the wall, arms folded, and watched as she slipped her petticoats over her corset, then as the underskirt went over that, followed by the overskirt, then the starched bodice of her gown. He rolled his eyes as he watched.

“Your clothes are so needlessly complicated.”

Zelda shrugged and grinned up at him. “Be thankful this is only my day gown; my court attire is much more involved.”

Ganondorf snorted as she hooked her earrings through her ears, then turned to move past him. “Excuse me.” She said primly, crossing to her dressing table, where she sat down to do her hair, arranging it in her customary style, before sliding her diadem into place. Ganondorf had followed, and was now watching her with folded arms and a furrowed brow.

Zelda wrinkled her nose at him as she stood up and went to grab a pair of gloves. “Is there any particular reason you’re staring at me?” She asked curiously.

“…Hylians are strange beings.”

She moved to stand in front of him. “Oh? From where I stand it’s you who are the strange ones.” Zelda punctuated this with a good-natured smile, letting him know he wasn’t allowed to be offended. It worked, and Ganondorf snorted with laughter.

“True.” He allowed, and Zelda grinned, until he continued the thought. “For whom are you getting dressed up?”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Oh, a _very_ special reason, did I not tell you? I’m getting ready for a very busy day of doing _absolutely nothing at all_ , because _you_ won’t let anyone into the castle.”

That only made his smirk grow. “Ah, Princess. So _sarcastic_.”

Zelda raised a brow. “One can hardly blame _me_.

His hands shot out to seize her and pull her into his chest; Zelda squeaked in alarm and then reminded herself to keep smiling, which only made his grin wider. Clearly, Ganondorf was testing her. Zelda raised her brow higher in question to what exactly he thought he was doing.

“You’ll be pleased to know then, Princess, that the castle will be opened soon.”

Zelda forgot about her irritation. “What?”

The Gerudo King rolled his eyes. “Surely you didn’t think I’d be so unreasonable as to keep the castle shut up forever?”

Zelda pursed her lips and didn’t respond; he narrowed his eyes at her before he continued.

“I think the end of the month will do nicely; what say you, Princess?”

Zelda grinned. “I think it’s a wonderful idea.” She said warmly, pressing herself against him; an action not missed by the King as his grip on her waist tightened. “Does that mean I’ll be able to go down to the town?”

“No.”

Zelda frowned up at him, her bubble of excitement bursting. “Very well.” She grumbled, before perking up slightly. “But it _does_ mean I will be able to speak with those who come to the castle?”

“…Yes.” He said finally. “Provided you don’t get yourself into too much trouble.”

Zelda beamed up at him. “I won’t!” She chirped, grinning widely. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at her.

“You’re being very civil today, Princess.” He observed. Zelda rolled her eyes.

“Likewise.” She tilted her head, considering the smirking half clothed Demon King before her. “…You know, when you’re not being overly unpleasant, you’re actually quite amiable.” Zelda wrinkled her nose. “That is a statement I never thought I’d say.”

Ganondorf stared down at the princess in his arms, too bemused to respond. Did that mean… did she mean to say she was coming to be disposed to think him agreeable? And so soon. It had barely been three months. Would wonders never cease? He latched onto the key part of her phrase ‘when you’re not being _unpleasant’_. What did she define as unpleasant? He had to know.

“…And what do you call unpleasant?” He asked finally, when it was clear his silence was making her feel slightly discomfited.

The princess stared up at him warily, most of her good humour gone. “Executing my citizens, for a start.” Her voice was dry, but with an undercurrent of apprehension; she didn’t want to start an argument, he could see it in her face.

Keen to use her feelings to his advantage, Ganondorf tilted her chin up, considering her expression thoughtfully. “I wonder… would you be interested in making a deal?”

That caught her interest. “What kind of deal?” She asked somewhat suspiciously.

Ganondorf cast his mind around for something she would have to offer him in return. His aim now was to offer her something she couldn’t refuse, something that would place him in a higher standing. But he couldn’t just give it to her. He needed to come up with a trade. Zelda had already submitted to marriage, what else could he ask from her? It hit him then. Maybe it wasn’t the best thing he could have come up with, but he was on the spot, so it would have to do.

“Rumour has it-” He began silkily. “-That hidden somewhere within this castle is a wealth of Sheikah knowledge that has been lost to the general acquaintance of history. Do you know of what I speak?”

Zelda nodded slowly, looking rather confused; she must be wondering why on earth he was bringing this up.

“Do you know where it is?”

That prompted a reaction; the princess looked away, and bit down nervously on her lip. “I… sort of do. I know it exists, and that my father safeguarded it, but I do not know the exact location of it…”

He tutted. “That’s too bad. I was willing to pledge an oath that I would not harm the hair on the head of another Hylian if you could find it, but if you don’t know…” He let his voice trail off.

 _Hook, line and sinker._ He had her. Ganondorf stifled a grin as the princess leaned forwards again, her eyes wide.

“What?” She sounded stunned.

Ganondorf grinned at her. “I meant what I said, Princess. I am willing swear an oath, if you so desire it. _Provided_ you find what I’m looking for.”

“No!” She said quickly. “I mean, yes! I can find it. I will-” Zelda narrowed her eyes. “Why do you want it?”

He scowled down at her. “Do you want me to swear the oath or not?”

“Yes, I do. Of course I do.”

Ganondorf barely refrained from smirking as Zelda chewed on her lip, thinking hard.

She looked up then, and nodded decidedly. “I can find it. I will.” She said firmly. “And if I do, you’ll-”

“Swear an oath that I will not harm another Hylian-” He paused. “-Unless provoked.”

Zelda nodded, looking very pleased. He noted with satisfaction that she appeared to have forgotten she was leaning on him; he was quite enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his, to be perfectly honest. He may be many things, but he was still a man.

“That’s fair.” She said, smiling brightly. “Do I have a time limit?”

He frowned, considering this. “No.” he said finally. “But know this; I will not swear to anything _until_ you have presented me with what I seek. Am I understood?”

The princess nodded. “Of course.” She stepped back then, prying herself off his chest and flicked a hand down the front of her gown, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. “Thank you.”

He nodded at her. “Then we don’t have anything further to say on the subject.” When the princess nodded, Ganondorf strode from the room, crossing from her chambers to his.

Zelda watched him leave, her eyes wide. What a development was this! Ganondorf was willing to stop the slaughter? She’d never in a million years have guessed that – he must really want the Sheikah trove. She frowned. But why hadn’t he ever brought it up before? _Ah_. He must have been looking for it on his own, and now that he hadn’t found it, was using her as his last resort; and evidently, he was sweetening the deal to ensure her compliance. Zelda could see his reasoning; Hyrule had been under his control for four months, and judging from what she had been able to glean from the servants, her citizens had settled into an uneasy rendition of their daily routine, though they all still hated and feared the Demon King who had enslaved their princess.

Therefore, she had to find the Sheikah chest. But where was it?

Frowning hard, she resolved to immediately head to her father’s study; since his death, her mother hadn’t been able to bear packing up his belongings, and so all of his papers would still be untouched. Hopefully. She hadn’t been there in a long time, and it was possible Ganondorf could have ordered the room emptied. Her mind made up, Zelda left her chambers as swiftly as possible as her darknuts trailed her. Absentmindedly, she wondered where they went when she was in her private chambers, for they left her at the door, but were always waiting when she left. Did they not need to sleep or eat? It was quite puzzling, but she put it out of her mind. She had a goal now, a purpose.

Pushing open the door to her father’s study, Zelda’s first impression was that it was very quiet. The familiar papers and trinkets were messy, and Zelda felt an overwhelming wave of sadness wash over her as it always did whenever she came in here. Her father the King had departed this life when she was only nine years old from failure of the liver, and as Zelda would not have taken the throne until she was twenty-one years of age, her mother had ruled in her place as regent. The study had been left exactly how it was when he died- the last letters he’d been reading were still open on the desk. Zelda was thankful Ganondorf hadn’t ordered it all packed up, or something equally upsetting. She took a deep breath as the room brought back memories of both her parents. She’d long since come to terms with the death of her father, but now, her mother was dead; she would never speak with her, never embrace her, never hear her ruffle her hair and call her ‘Zellie’ again. She bent her head and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears as they gathered, and prayed briefly to the Goddess to keep her mother’s soul safe. Taking another deep breath, she moved forwards, wondering where she was to begin.

Her father’s study was a large room that overlooked the orchards and plains; once a pleasant view, now a grim reminder of the lives lost here. Trailing her fingers over his desk, Zelda surveyed the room; if she were her father, where would she place items of importance? After poking around for close to an hour, she was tired of looking, tired of flicking through pages bearing his signature and reminding herself of him. Sinking down into the chair at the desk, Zelda huffed a sigh, and let her gaze play over the large bookshelves and cabinets that crowded the walls.

Zelda stood up then, and spent a good while just walking around; lifting things, peering behind objects, pulling books from the shelves to look behind them. Her eyes fell on the one clear wall; it was the one that held the door, and was covered in maps and various framed paintings and papers. Absentmindedly, she pulled the frames away from the wall one by one, not really expecting to find anything. So when she looked behind a framed picture of one of her ancestors, she was stunned to find a hollow space there. Taking the picture off the wall, Zelda excitedly felt around in the hollow; she pulled out a small book. Opening it up, it was revealed to be nothing overly exiting, simply a well used novel, with her fathers name written inside the cover, along with a date. Zelda smiled fondly, brushing her fingers over the cover. This was a favourite book then, for the date inside told her he’d purchased the tome when he was only twenty-one. Her father had had this book, and clearly loved it, for longer than she had been alive, judging from the dog-eared pages, and the annotations written in the margins. Zelda held the book to her chest and breathed deeply for a moment; this was her new most dearly beloved possession. She frowned slightly as her mission came back to her; she hadn’t found anything regarding the Sheikah. Putting the book down, Zelda picked up the picture frame to rehang it, frowning at the ancestor depicted there as she thought about- _wait a minute_. Zelda blinked and examined the portrait more closely. It was a former King of Hyrule, the one who had added considerable expansions to the castle when the kingdom, under his rule, prospered. The portrait was small and rather dusty, but it clearly depicted the old King with an astrolabe in his hand, a map of the constellations behind him, and an elaborate gilded armillary sphere resting on the table beside him. _Of course._ This King, His Royal Majesty King Rurmund the second, had been something of a very enthusiastic amateur astronomer, even going so far as to have an astronomy tower built. As far as Zelda knew, the tower hadn’t been used in well over a century; it would be the perfect hiding place.

Picking up her book, Zelda swept out the door, diverting to her chambers first to put the book away, wrapping it carefully and placing it deep in her wardrobe. Then, she set off down the corridor, heading to the west wing of the castle, climbing the stairs to reach the upper landing. It had been quite a while since she’d been up here; the castle was large, and nothing of much consequence ever happened to draw her to the upper floors of the west wing. Rounding the corner, Zelda stopped dead, and glared; the door to the astronomy tower had been boarded up, _because of course it had_. She remembered now; she’d been eight years of age, and in quite an exploratory mood. She’d gotten into the upper landing of the tower, but not into the observatory itself, and upon telling her father of her adventures, Zelda had gotten into such trouble she’d instinctively avoided the upper landing ever since. She moved forwards to touch the boards; she couldn’t pull them down by herself, and she doubted the darknuts standing silently behind her would aid her case at all. With a sigh of disgust, Zelda headed back down to her chambers to think.

She would have to speak to Ganondorf her suspicions; the worst he could say was no, and why would he? He wanted the Sheikah documents, and so all she had to do was wait until he showed his face. Collecting her father’s book, Zelda curled up on a divan in the circular chamber to read it; she soon lost track of time.

Ganondorf pushed open the door to the circular chamber to find Zelda blinking up at him from a divan. That surprised him; he thought she’d be looking for the Sheikah magic. He frowned.

“Princess.” He said by way of greeting. It was just after the midday meal, and she was buried deep in a raggedy old book. _Hmm_.

“Sire.” She replied brightly, placing the book down on a cushion and standing up, crossing the room to stand in front of him.

“I thought you’d still be looking for the Sheikah hoard, or have you given up?” He asked, raising a brow.

Zelda scoffed and folded her arms. “As it happens, I have not given up, thank you very much.” She paused, and Ganondorf eyed her curiously. “I think I may know where it is, though.”

“Oh? Then why are you reading?”

The princess rolled her eyes. “I can’t get in. It was boarded up years ago. It’s the most likely place to hide something, however.”

“Sounds good to me.” Ganondorf placed a hand in the crook of her elbow, pulling her forwards, then paused. “What room is it?”

The princess smiled up at him. “The astronomy tower.”

Ganondorf frowned. The astronomy tower? “How do you get into the astronomy tower?” He asked.

Zelda laughed softly, which surprised him, and motioned to the door. “Only one way to find out.”

Ganondorf smirked. Her tone of voice was quite playful; yes, she was in a good mood today. They exited the circular chamber; he made a covert gesture to the darknuts not to follow them, and headed down the corridor. Zelda led him into the west wing, where she proceeded to climb roughly a million stairs, until they were up on what she said was the uppermost landing. There, she led him to a dusty corridor with a single door at the end. He frowned. Zelda hadn’t been lying when she said it had been boarded up.

Zelda hung back slightly as Ganondorf stepped forwards to inspect the door. She thought he was going to use magic, and so a tiny gasp left her throat when he simply grabbed hold of a plank and pulled, tearing the nails free with a rusty squeal. The Dark Lord smirked at her as he dropped the board at his feet, and Zelda rolled her eyes; he was showing off. He made short work of the remaining seven planks, and then used his shoulder as a battering ram when the door proved itself to be locked. The door burst open, splinters raining down onto the floor where the latch had been forcibly ripped from the wall, and they both paused to stare at the dusty, narrow stairwell rising up into the darkness.

Ganondorf grunted slightly, and summoned a ball of light, which floated several inches above his hand and illuminating the stairs before them, and then he turned back to face her, nodding as if to confirm that she was following him. They walked in silence; Zelda noticed with a grin that Ganondorf had to take the stairs two at a time, for his size was not very compatible with the small and uneven stone steps. She had her skirts to wrangle, and so they were not even a quarter of the way up when Ganondorf, who was pacing himself so she could keep up, turned around to face her with an irritated sigh.

“Come here.” He said, and Zelda blinked at him, confused. Before she could react, he had picked her up and cradled her against his chest as he turned and kept walking, quite a bit faster this time.

Zelda tensed, but then forced herself to calm herself, to make a show of relaxing in his arms, and smile up at him. “Thank you.” She said, and Ganondorf rolled his eyes at her, though he too was grinning slightly.

“Do you really think it’s up here?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. It seems a likely place to hide something, for nobody comes up here. There’s undoubtedly secret spaces and hidden chambers in the main body of the castle, but I think it would be far easier to put something up here. People barely even notice that the tower stands empty, it’s been unused for so long.”

“Hmm.”

When they reached the top of the tower, there was a small landing marked only by a single door. Ganondorf put her down then, and went to open it; he sighed disgustedly when he realised it was locked. Further examination revealed that, stupidly, the door opened outwards, meaning he couldn’t even put himself to use as a battering ram again. Zelda twisted her fingers, watching the Gerudo as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

“Stand back, Princess.’ He said over his shoulder, and Zelda scooted backwards as he grabbed the door handle. After a brief pause in which she saw his upper body tensing beneath his armour, he yanked on the door as hard as he could; the wood gave suddenly, and flung open. Ganondorf staggered backwards with a curse as dust and splintered wood was flung upwards into his face, and then he turned with a proud smirk on his face, and held out his hand once more. Zelda grinned as she slipped her fingers into his, and he grinned at her; clearly, he liked showing off his strength. Ganondorf strode forwards, tugging her into the room behind him, and Zelda gasped in astonishment as the floating ball of light illuminated the space around them. The room was circular and the entire wall alternated between massive, floor to ceiling windows and huge, ancient bookshelves, filled with fragile tomes. Ganondorf crossed to one of the windows (which were all covered), and yanked open the dusty curtains, letting light flood the room. Zelda took a moment to spin around in a circle, taking in the elaborate map of the heavens painted on the ceiling.

“How lovely.” She breathed, tracing the path of familiar constellations in the air with a gloved finger, as Ganondorf opened a few more curtains. Zelda put her hands on her hips as she scanned the room properly. Now, where would anyone hide anything in here? If the Sheikah chest was actually hidden in here. In may not be.

“What is this place?” Asked Ganondorf.

Zelda grinned at him. “It was built by King Rurmund, around six hundred years ago.”

“Rurmund? I knew him.”

Zelda tilted her head. “Really? What was he like?”

Ganondorf shrugged dismissively. “Eh. He wasn’t a friend of the Gerudo, but he technically wasn’t an enemy, either. My past self visited Hyrule several times under his rule.”

“Oh?” Zelda drew closer, fascinated. It was quite amazing to her that Ganondorf recalled so much of history.

Looking at her, Ganondorf evidently realised she wanted to hear more. “Hmm. Rurmund always had his head stuck in the clouds, but his daughter was another matter. That Zelda hated me.”

Zelda took another step closer. “Why?”

Ganondorf had the good grace to look slightly sheepish behind his grin. “I may or may not have kidnapped her.” He paused. “More than once.”

Zelda snorted. “Why I am I not surprised?”

Narrowing his eyes, Ganondorf loomed over her. “Very funny, Princess.” He growled. “So. What now?”

“I don’t know.” Zelda admitted. “It may not be up here, but it’s worth a shot. I suppose… we just start looking?”

Ganondorf nodded, and turned to face the nearest bookshelf, and Zelda crossed to the large desk, running her fingers across the dusty surface as she bent to blow dust off the maps still spread there. “I wonder how long these have been here?” She mused out loud, and almost didn’t expect it when Ganondorf replied that he didn’t know.

Next she poked through all the chests on her side of the room, but the revealed nothing but star charts and some very large bugs. At one stage, Ganondorf uncovered a hidden panel in the wall, with a chest inside, but it turned out to contain nothing but old, crumbling letters. Hands on hips, she moved into the middle of the room, and was about to speak when her foot caught on something. Looking down, Zelda frowned; there was nothing there but an old moth eaten carpet. Nudging the spot with her foot again, however, she realised there was indeed something beneath the carpet, something that moved slightly when she nudged it.

Ganondorf looked up at her curiously when she began peeling back the rug, and Zelda grinned at him triumphantly when she had pulled it all the way back, revealing a trap door embedded in the floor. The Gerudo King immediately crossed the room to stand beside her as she tried to open it; she only got it open about an inch, for it was made of some kind of dense wood and iron, and was very heavy. She rocked back on her heels and gestured at it.

“After you.” She said, and Ganondorf snorted a laugh as he easily pulled the door open. Zelda sniffed at that; why did he get to be ridiculously strong? The hidden compartment was quite dark, and she couldn’t see very far down, and Ganondorf, apparently thinking along the same lines, summoned his globe of light again, and sent it floating down. The light revealed a room filled with all manner of interesting items; Zelda looked at Ganondorf, who was frowning at the dimensions of the trapdoor, for it was very obvious he wouldn’t fit through it. Zelda looked down again as he stood up, and she quickly rose to join him. The Gerudo held out a hand and smirked, and when she took it, his magic wrapped around her, and they reappeared on the floor of the hidden room.

Zelda immediately let go of his hand to stand before a massively ornate and dusty mirror with her hands on her hips. “What a magnificent mirror!” She declared, rubbing a finger of the delicate filigreed scrolls. “How on earth did they get it up here?”

Ganondorf made a vague noise in reply, for he had opened a chest and was digging through it, pulling out handfuls of gold jewellery. Zelda gasped and scurried over to kneel next to him, picking up a three-tiered strand of pearls with a large ruby suspended in the centre.

“I know this necklace.” She said, utterly shocked. Ganondorf frowned at her. “It was owned by one of my great grandmother’s! She’s wearing it in her portrait. What on earth…?”

Zelda began to amuse herself by putting some of the gold on; she soon had about six bracelets on each wrist, along with a multitude of rings. She even took off her diadem to try out an elaborately scrolling tiara covered with diamonds. She turned to Ganondorf with a smile.

“What do you think?” She asked, trying to see if she could fit more bracelets on. Ganondorf rolled his eyes at her, but grinned.

“Very nice.” He said, and Zelda narrowed her eyes at him; was that sarcasm?

“Here.” He said, and Zelda held her breath as he moved behind her, fastening a necklace around her throat. Turning to face the mirror, Zelda examined the pendant; it was an elegant yet non-assuming white gold chain of sautoir design, hung with a lavender sapphire, surrounded by small diamonds. It was beautiful, if slightly old fashioned.

She turned to face him. “Thank you.” She breathed, one hand lightly touching the gem, and he inclined his head slightly, a shadow crossing his golden eyes as he turned away to examine the other end of the room. Zelda swiftly removed all the excess jewelry she wore, replacing the tiara with her diadem, and hesitated for a moment before deciding to leave the necklace on. She shut the lid of the chest and continued poking around. They spent close to an hour exploring the dusty old room, turning up many priceless antiques, old books and bugs along the way. At one point, Ganondorf had tugged a little too hard on a book high up on a shelf, prompting a whole stack of paper, dirt, cobwebs, and one very distressed spider to come crashing down on his head. When he turned to face her, his expression so very _shocked_ , with dust and dirt settled in his hair and eyebrows, she’d nearly burst a blood vessel trying to stop herself from laughing.

That, of course, had made his quarrelsome nature break free, and in a decidedly childish move, he’d promptly upended a chalice full of dirt over _her_ head and walked away snickering at the look on her face.

Now, however, Zelda was on her knees, looking under an old desk, shifting old chests around, when she caught sight of something interesting. Shuffling closer to run her fingers along the timber frame, she realised it was the edge of a door, mostly hidden behind the bookshelf right next to her. Backing out from under the table, Zelda stood up and practically ran over to Ganondorf, who was flicking through an old book, and seized his arm.

“Can you move that bookcase?” She asked, pointing. “There’s a door behind it.”

Ganondorf’s bemused expression turned into interest, and he strode forwards to inspect the case. After a moment, he nodded to himself, then simply seized the edge of the bookshelf and dragged it forwards with a hideous screeching sound as the nails in the feet of the shelves scraped over the stone. Once it was out of the way, Zelda darted under his arm to have a look. There was a door all right, but it was tiny; she’d have to crawl if she wanted to go through it. Ganondorf knelt besides her, looking thoughtful as he reached out and snapped the lock from the door as though it were paper. Not for the first time, Zelda envied his strength.

Upon opening the door, Ganondorf summoned another sphere of light, which flew down to illuminate a short tunnel, which opened up into a small room, barely large enough to fit an entire person, that held nothing but a small metal chest, about the size of a jewellery box. Zelda gasped slightly, and she heard Ganondorf inhale at the sight.

“That’s the Sheikah crest.” Zelda murmured, and Ganondorf grinned.

“Finally.” He murmured, and held out a hand, causing black shadows to swirl around the chest, but nothing happened. Zelda watched his face as confusion turned to a scowl as he tried again, to no avail. Peering back down the corridor, she realised what was wrong, and put a hand on his arm.

“I am going to need-” She declared. “- A knife.”

The Gerudo looked at her like she’d lost her mind. “What?”

She pointed. “Do you see there, on the floor in front of the chest? I’ve seen my father use that sigil before; it can only be broken with a gift of royal blood.”

She looked up at him again. “Therefore, I will need a knife.”

Ganondorf didn’t look very impressed, but after a long moment, he loosed a dagger from his side and handed it to her. Zelda grinned at him before she crawled into the tunnel, keeping her head low to avoid the cobwebs. In the small chamber, she thankfully had enough room to sit up, so she did, angling herself so Ganondorf could see what she was doing as she pulled off her glove and dragged the tip of the blade across her palm with a wince, smearing the blood liberally across the sigil carved into the floor. The sigil glowed with a bright golden light for a moment, then faded.

“Try it now.” She called, peering back down the tunnel at him. Ganondorf repeated the hand gesture, and this time, the chest disappeared. Zelda gave a triumphant grin as she wrapped her glove around the wound with a grimace as the material pulled at the shallow cut. She crawled back down the tunnel, and stood up to brush down her skirts. Ganondorf held the Sheikah box in one hand, looking supremely pleased with himself, and smirked at her as he grabbed her wrist as his magic swirled around them both, depositing them back in the astronomy room.

Zelda stepped away from him, unwrapping the glove from her hand to examine the cut with a scowl on her face as she tried and failed, yet again, to call her magic to her.

 

“Ugh.” She muttered something quite unladylike under her breath, much to Ganondorf’s amusement.

“Don’t tell me the princess is getting herself all worked up over a small scratch.”

Zelda frowned at his sarcasm, and worked to inject a haughty tone to her voice. “I’m not getting _worked up_ over the scratch, I’m… _irritated_ because I could so easily heal myself if I could _just have my magic back_.”

“Heh. Don’t get your hopes up, Princess.”

Feeling a twinge of irritation, Zelda put her hands on her hips and glared. “But _why?_ What harm could I possibly do?”

He didn’t even dignify her with an answer, just raised that smug, _annoying_ brow.

Inhaling sharply, Zelda turned to the side. “Fine, that was a stupid question, I’ll give you that.”

He chuckled and stepped forwards. “I’m glad you see reason, Princess.”

Zelda swelled in irritation, biting her tongue viciously to save from insulting him further. How dare he make her out to be the unreasonable one! “Reason?” She said through gritted teeth. “That’s what you call it?”

“Indeed.” He was far too calm. Zelda longed to take the Sheikah chest and shove it up his nose.

“Will I ever get my magic back?” She tried to hide the note of fierce longing in her voice, but it slipped out, and she knew Ganondorf had heard it, from the entertained look on his face.

“Maybe. Maybe not. It all depends on your behaviour.”

Zelda’s mouth fell open. He was considering it? She tried out a smile. “Thank you.” She said softly, hesitantly. “Um… my apologies, sire. I fear I have something of a tendency to let my temper run away with me.”

Ganondorf grinned. “I like it when you apologise, Princess. It makes you look a good deal more humble than usual.”

Inhaling, Zelda folded her arms and glared. “Excuse me?”

“Yes, you are excused.”

Giving him her most ferocious growl, Zelda whirled on the spot and made for the door, stalking out onto the landing and starting down the stairs while grinding her teeth in fury.

Behind her she heard the swish of his magic as the curtains all swooped shut, and the trap door swung closed, the rug concealing it once more. The Gerudo King then appeared behind her; she could practically _hear_ him smirking, and Zelda scowled viciously at his proximity, then deliberately slowed right down, making him walk very slowly behind her. After a minute or two, she heard Ganondorf exhale irritably, before he scooped her up once more, placing the chest in her lap.

“I must thank you, Princess.” He said conversationally, as he began the walk down the stairs. “I have the chest now.”

Zelda stared at him. Was this an attempt to make her forget her irritation? He didn’t actually think this poor attempt at distraction would work, did he? … However, it was quite interesting to hear him _thank_ her. She decided to acknowledge it. “…That is the first time I have ever heard you say thank you.” She said, somewhat incredulously, as he snorted. “But… you’re welcome.” She continued, quite chuffed despite herself that he’d actually had the decency to employ his manners.

“Hmm.”

 

“And now-” Chirped Zelda, getting even more excited. “’You have to swear an oath.”

He didn’t even look at her. “Do I?”

Zelda narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “ _Yes_. You promised me!”

“As I recall, I never _promised_ that I would swear any kind of oath.”

He was smirking now, and Zelda’s mouth dropped open in outrage. It took her a few seconds to get her voice to work, but she got there eventually.

“Do you mean to say this was a plot? A _trick???_ Of all the dirty, lowdown, _despicable_ -”

Ganondorf had the audacity to laugh, to actually _laugh!_ Zelda squirmed in his grip. “You can just put me down right now, thank you.”

He only held her tighter, and she shoved his chest ineffectually. By now, Zelda was furious. She’d let her desire for her citizens to be safe overrule her good sense, and he’d _tricked_ her. She couldn’t believe it. In her fury, she did the absolute pettiest thing she could think of; she pushed the Sheikah chest from her lap. Ganondorf stopped and stared disbelievingly at her as the chest thudded and rolled down the stairs; Zelda folded her arms and fumed. He pushed her up against the wall then, his expression distinctly displeased.

“Do you want to make me angry, Princess?” He asked quietly, menacingly.

Zelda looked away, biting her lip angrily, and snapped at him. “Put me down.”

He sighed disgustedly. “As it happens, Princess, I was _joking_.”

Her whole world stopped spinning for a moment, and she jerked her head around so fast she nearly got whiplash. _“What?”_

“You heard me.” He grinned crookedly. “You, my pretty, make it shockingly easy to ruffle your feathers.”

She glared at him for a moment longer. “I don’t think much of your sense of humour.”

That made him chuckle. “I’m sure you don’t.”

“So… do you intend to swear the oath or not?”

“I do.”

Zelda shut her eyes briefly in relief.

“However…”

Her eyes snapped open again.

“You just threw my chest down the stairs. You may consider yourself in debt.”

Zelda scowled. “Debt? Just how do you expect me to pay it?”

“Oh, I think you know.” Ganondorf punctuated this with a lewd grin as his gaze drifted down to her neckline. Zelda rolled her eyes.

“I can’t believe you sometimes.” She complained. “Just when you make me think you can go a whole day without being _utterly_ insufferable, you go and do something like this.”

That only made him snicker in enjoyment of her irritation. “I can’t help it, Princess; teasing you is just too much fun.”

“Hmph.” Zelda looked away, and Ganondorf grabbed her chin; she realised his intent a moment before he took her mouth. She tried to hold out, but he was too persuasive, and with an angry noise in the back of her throat, she kissed him back. By the time he pulled back, all her resistance had melted, and she blinked up at him, somewhat befuddled, until the fog in her brain cleared and she frowned at him once more.

“I’m still mad at you.” She said, putting her nose in the air, causing Ganondorf to chuckle.

“Of course.” He said, sounding quite amused.

He walked down several more steps, until they reached the place where the chest had stopped rolling. A second later, shadows formed above her belly, and the chest appeared there. Zelda caught it before it hit her, and she levelled another glare at Ganondorf, who merely snickered and kept walking. At the bottom of the winding staircase, he lowered her back to her feet, and Zelda passed him the chest and stalked out onto the landing.

“Still angry, Princess?”

Ganondorf smirked to himself; the expression on Zelda’s face was hilarious. She bristled, her hair practically standing on end. His gaze went once more to the necklace he’d put on her; she hadn’t taken it off, even when she’d put the rest of the jewellery away. He wondered if that had any significance. He’d put it on her to see her reaction, and was immensely pleased with how she’d responded. Now, however, she was angry with him. He rolled his eyes; he liked teasing her, making her angry, but it wasn’t exactly conductive to his plans. Now he had to figure out a way to get Zelda to put away her thorns.

Moving to stand in front of her, Ganondorf ran a hand down her hair, dislodging a fair amount of dust and dirt, grinning as her eyes narrowed.

“You need a bath, Princess.”

Her eyes narrowed further. “Don’t even think about it.” She hissed, glaring at him as her voice trailed off. His grin widened as he settled a hand on her shoulder, and his magic wrapped around them, depositing them in the circular chamber. Zelda was still looking at him incredibly suspiciously, and with a smirk, he nodded at her and moved towards his chambers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the princess dart through the door into her own chambers, and heard her tug viciously on the servants bell; well, if she thought the presence of her maids would discourage him, she had another thing coming.

He was in the mood for a good bedding, and Ganondorf knew that approaching her now would only rile her up further. He stripped out of his armour and spent some time cleaning the dirt out of his hair. After a while, he judged it an appropriate time to come out. He could hear a hum of voices from Zelda’s rooms – her maids were in there. Arranging his most fearsome scowl on his face, he wrenched open the door and strode in, clearing the room of maids in a split second as they dashed for the servant’s stairs. Grinning, he stroked his beard. The Hylian servants were all terrified of him, and he quite enjoyed scaring them; no doubt the fact that he was dressed only in loose trousers and a vest scared them further. The princess did not appear to be anywhere in sight. Frowning now, Ganondorf checked her bedchamber, but found it empty. Confused, he looked around, wondering where she was, until her voice issued from her bathing chambers, calling for her maid. _Perfect_ , he though smugly, though he wasn’t quite sure she’d feel the same way.

When he opened the door, Zelda had her back to him. He grinned lasciviously, eyeing the slope of her bare shoulders before the rim of the bathing pool cut off his view. Hearing the door open and obviously taking him to be her maid, she spoke without turning around.

“My lavender water’s nearly empty.” She said, placing the bottle in question beside her. “Are there any other bottles left?”

Ganondorf grinned. “I don’t think I’m the person you want to ask, Princess.” Advancing into the room, he chuckled slightly as Zelda gasped and spun around to stare at him with wide eyes, before she averted her gaze, sinking down in the water as low as she could. Silently, he thanked the Gods of Architecture for the bathing chambers. While he disliked Hylian designs on principle, even he had to admit that the royal bathing suites were extremely comfortable. A hot spring had apparently been tapped at some point, piping steamy hot water to a deep marble pool set into the floor. Nearly every important suite in the castle had one, and he was quite enjoying his. Best of all, the pools were massive, large enough for him to float around in quite comfortably, and more to the point, he and the princess could easily share.

Shedding his clothing rapidly, Ganondorf slid into the hot water at the far end of the pool as the princess pointedly avoided his gaze.

“You’ll smell like lavender and roses.” She said dryly, glancing up at him for a moment.

He chuckled. “Is that an attempt to dissuade me, Princess?”

Zelda flicked him a cool glance. “It could be.”

Grinning, he relaxed into the water for a moment, watching as she apparently decided to ignore him as she rubbed some sort of oil into her hands. Eager to partake of her body once more, he stretched out a leg, hooking it under one of hers and kicking it up, catching her slender ankle as it breached the surface and yanking it towards him; he chuckled as the princess disappeared underwater with a yelp and came up spluttering. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she pried her sodden hair away from her face and glared at him balefully.

“Was that really necessary?” She spat.

“Yes.”

“You’re interrupting my bath.” She said plaintively. He grinned once more.

“Never.” He said, thoroughly enjoying the outraged expression on her face.

“Ugh.” Zelda said disgustedly.

With a smirk, he gestured at her various vials of oils and lotions, he invited her to continue her bath. She tried to move out of his reach towards her bottles, but he pulled her back against him, and she scowled.

“Would you please pass me the blue bottle?” She asked, grinding her teeth.

Chuckling, he leaned back as he watched her rub the liquid through her long hair, before the sight of the warm water lapping at her breasts distracted him. The princess eyed him suspiciously as she ran a hand up along one of her long pointed ears; he frowned, for the sight was utterly foreign to him. She noticed him looking and turned away slightly, which only widened his grin.

“Enough of this.” He said gruffly, seizing her about the waist, lifting and settling her so she straddled his lap, revealing her breasts to him. Zelda’s fingers settled on his shoulders as she glanced at him strangely; she looked almost exasperated.

He grinned up at her smugly. “I hope the princess will behave herself tonight?”

She rolled her eyes. She seemed to have changed from cutting anger to resigned exasperation. “Only if you do.” She mumbled, and gasped as his hands closed over her creamy breasts. Kneading the supple flesh, Ganondorf lost his grin as he teased her nipples into tight peaks. Zelda’s eyes were half shut, her mouth slightly ajar, and he pinched her suddenly, making her jump and look at him, wrinkling her nose as she did so.

“Anyone would think you like this, Princess.” He teased her, smirking at the flash of fire that leaped into her eyes.

“Oh no.” Zelda said airily. “I think you must be mistaken.”

“Indeed?” He murmured, rolling the tips of her nipples between his fingers until a slight breathy cry left her throat. 

“Yes.” She managed breathlessly, before clearing her throat to continue. “Quite mistaken.”

Ganondorf grinned, taking in the half dazed expression on her elfin features. She narrowed her eyes as he leaned back slightly, the better to take in the view.

“Yes, I think this will do very well.” He muttered under his breath. He barely noticed he was speaking out loud, and was slightly surprised when she responded.  
“What? What will do well?”

“This. I was thinking-”

“Surely a dangerous occupation.” Zelda snickered, flashing him a cheeky smile. He narrowed his eyes in warning, before grinning slowly. She had just given him an excuse.

“-As I was saying, I’ve decided what your punishment will be.” He said, chuckling as the princess jerked upwards and out of his grasp in surprise.

“ _Punishment_? What punishment? What for?” She asked indignantly.

“Insolence.”

“ _Insolence_? You speak then, of what I said just now? Have you never heard of a joke?” Zelda was angry again, her words strangely formal, her eyes spitting fire as she crossed her arms over her chest, obstructing his view of her breasts.

“Hmph. Not exactly, Princess, though if you continue in that tone, it will be. You have mistaken my meaning. I speak of any and all future transgressions on your part. _They_ will be met with punishment, and _this_ will be your sentence.” He gestured smugly, indicating exactly what he meant. Zelda was silent for a moment while she processed his words.

“Hmm. Not much of a punishment, is it?”

The princess’s words made him blink. Ganondorf’s mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. Had she really just said what he thought she said? Zelda had just outright admitted that she enjoyed being bedded by him. He’d never have thought he’d see the day where the princess would lose enough of her inhibitions to make such a confession.

Zelda’s mouth dropped open as she realised just what she’d said, and instantly turned bright red. Putting a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, she twisted as far away from him as she could as she realised just how her words had been misconstrued. The surprise had left Ganondorf’s face as a wicked leer covered his features. “No! That’s not what I meant!” She cried out, gasping as he suddenly spun them around so she was pinned up against the edge of the pool, the Gerudo King looming over her as he gripped the marble edges. Shrinking down as low as she could in the water, she covered her eyes with both hands, mortified as his chuckle reached her ears. Ganondorf’s hands closed around her waist, pulling her back up, and she refused to come out from behind her hands.

“Well, well, well, Princess.” His voice was amused as his breath brushed her ear, and she shivered a little and leaned away. “What a revelation.” Zelda felt as though she might actually die of acute embarrassment. She came out from behind her hands and snapped at him.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Her humiliation overtook her once more, and she hid behind her hands again.

A dark chuckle stained her skin as Ganondorf’s teeth scraped over the flesh at the crook of her neck, and he grabbed her arms and pulled them down from her face. Zelda tried to muffle her squeak as the Demon King lunged for her mouth, taking her lips until she was breathless.

“I’m honoured, Princess.” He murmured against her skin, and Zelda stiffened as a large hand curved over her buttocks and pulled her tight against him. She frowned, knowing Ganondorf wasn’t going to listen to her explanation, so she gave up, even though all she’d been referring to was the fact that the ‘punishment’ was surely just an excuse for him to enjoy bedding her more often than he already did. _Hmph_. _Let him think what he wants_. In any case, him thinking that she was growing more receptive to him could even work to her advantage. She decided to play along, and appeal to his desire, letting go of her earlier irritation with him.

“So you should be.” She said with a grin. Ganondorf stopped what he was doing and drew his brows together, eyes narrowing. Zelda smiled and leaned forwards, draping her arms about his neck and pressing her breasts against his chest in an effort to distract him as she purred against the corner of his mouth. “Only joking.”

She felt him exhale in a low snicker of satisfaction, and she nearly lost her nerve. She tried to pull back, but his hand wound into her hair as he slanted his lips over hers, and then deepened the kiss, until he leaned back to smirk at her.

“You didn’t mean it, hmm?” His voice was very nearly ragged with desire, and she nearly smiled at the effect she was having on him. Despite her dislike, it was… interesting… to see the power she had over him at times. Not that the Demon King would ever admit it, of course.

“No, my liege.” She whispered in his ear, letting herself shift against him as something very close to a groan escaped his mouth. She gasped suddenly as busy fingers slid between her thighs and began stroking her. Zelda’s hands tightened on his shoulders as she buried her face in his neck, intense tremors beginning to build within her, driving breathy moans from her throat. Questing fingers pressed deeply into her core and she threw her head back as she cried out. The hot water added another element, and she was soon struggling to keep track of all the separate sensations. When Ganondorf lifted her and leaned down to draw her nipple into his mouth, allowing his teeth to abrade the sensitive peak she was lost, crying out as her body prickled all over with sensation.

When Zelda came back to her senses, she found herself lying against Ganondorf’s chest, pinned between him and the edge of the pool, her face buried in the crook of his neck as his fingers still stroked her softly, heightening the pleasure. She stretched against him luxuriously, a contented sound escaping her throat as she gave him her most coquettish smile. He was watching her very intently as his hands came up to grip her waist, lifting her and lowering her onto his arousal. Zelda bit her lip to stifle her whimper as he filled her, and he growled harshly, bracing one hand on the rim of the pool as he began to move within her.

Feeling even more overwhelmed then when his fingers had been inside her, Zelda clutched at Ganondorf desperately, searching for something to anchor herself with as he drove incessantly into her. Sinking her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck, Zelda pulled his face down to meet hers as she pressed her mouth to his. She even dared to bite down on his lower lip, which made him growl and flex against her. Locking her legs firmly around his waist, she shut her eyes and let the intense sensations buffet her as she began to arch her hips firmly against him, which only made him drive into her harder. Ignoring the cold hard marble pressing into her back, Zelda focused on the feeling of oblivion she could feel hovering just out of reach. Gritting her teeth, she raked her nails down his spine, distantly hearing him snarl as she convulsed, her body pulsing around him as she rode the wave of senselessness, driving him to his own completion.

This second peak was even more brutal than the last, and she lay against him, dazed and panting for a long moment as his arms tightened around her and they sank back down into the water. Zelda swallowed hard and looked away, feeling a light blush settle on her face as he snickered lightly, gratification clear in his tone.

“Um.” She cleared her throat and tried again. “I don’t suppose I could finish my bath now?” The words came out like a question, and Ganondorf grinned and released her. Gliding through the water to reach her bottles, Zelda pulled some of her hair over her shoulder to try and disguise her glace back at him, but his smirk told her he wasn’t fooled. She ignored him then, focusing on her hair before she dipped under the water for a moment to rinse herself. Another glance over her shoulder told her that Ganondorf was watching her intently as water streamed from her body, and she gave him an arch smile. The next thing she knew he had appeared behind her, seizing her waist and pulling her back against him.

“Enough of that, my pretty.” He growled, and Zelda tensed a little before turning in the circle of his arms to look up at him, aiming for coy.

“Enough of what?” She asked, as innocently as she could, with an elegant shrug of her bare shoulder.

His eyes narrowed, but a grin twitched at the corner of his mouth. “You little flirt.”

Zelda tried to hide her smile behind her hand. They were playing a game now, and Zelda was interested to find out where it would lead. Ganondorf had revealed himself to be in possession of an almost playful nature, when in private, at least, and when he wasn’t being a total bastard. Perhaps she could use it to her advantage.

“Who, me?” She asked, arching her brow.

That grin twitched again, threatening to become full blown, and Ganondorf leaned in, causing Zelda to twitch herself. “You think that pretty words will get you in my good graces? Is that your game, Princess?” He muttered this into her ear, even as his hands roamed over her hips.

“Of course not.” She replied, smiling. “Something tells me nothing short of divine intervention will get me out of my _punishments_.”

He laughed outright then, and Zelda blinked. She had not heard his laugh before, his proper laugh, and she felt it all the way down to her toes. His voice was far too deep to be allowed, and it resonated within her as she stared curiously. “No.” He said, bringing a hand up to cuff her chin. “It certainly won’t.” She smiled; relieved she’d put him back into a good humour after his sudden lapse into suspicion. She squealed; Ganondorf had seized her and slung her into his arms. Looping her arms around his neck, she stared at him as he stepped from the bath, water streaming onto the floor.

“What are you doing?” She asked, brow furrowed. He had bedded her, or would it be bathed? She had expected they would retire to their separate chambers as usual, but it seemed like Ganondorf had other plans. He didn’t answer her, merely glanced down at her briefly as he strode towards the door.

“Wait!” She yelped, pointing towards the wall. “Get my towel, I need my towel.”

He raised a brow that managed to be both sceptical and amused. “You won’t need it.”

Zelda rolled her eyes and poked his collarbone. “Of course I do. My hair’s dripping wet, it’ll never dry without it. May I please have my towel?”

He sighed exasperatedly, but turned and grabbed the towel from the rack, dropping it on her head as he stalked out the door and into her bedchamber. Dropping her on her bed, he sat down there as well, and simply watched her as she hurriedly wrapped herself in her towel and began to dry her hair. After some minutes had passed, and her hair was free of most of the excess water, she slipped off the bed, moving swiftly so Ganondorf would not be able to catch her, and sat on a chair in front of the fire, and began to comb out her long blonde tresses. She heard him snort, and glanced over her shoulder to see him sprawled out on her bed, the covers slung haphazardly over him as he employed himself with tossing her pillows onto the floor.

Frowning, she pointed an accusatory finger. “What did my pillows ever do to you?”

A brief chuckle was all the answer she got as he picked up the book she had been reading, and opened it to a random page to peruse it. Her hair being once more dry, smooth, straight and twisted into a simple plait, Zelda stood, and cautiously made her way over to her bed. Her nerves got the better of her half way across the room, and she diverted to her dressing table, where she spent a few minutes rubbing lotions and oils into her hands. Then, she went hunting around for her nightgown; hiding behind her screen for a few minutes, she slipped it over her head, feeling much better now that she had a shield. A shield made from flimsy lace, but a shield nonetheless. When she was sure she could put it off no longer she steeled her resolve and crossed quickly to her bed, slipping in before she could turn lily-livered once more. After all, it was _her_ bed. She lay on her side and watched him for a few silent minutes as he read with a furrowed brow; eventually, he tossed the book carelessly to the side, and she sat up in indignation as it hit the ground with a thump.

“Do have a care.” She said icily, glaring. “Just because _you_ don’t put any stock in my possessions doesn’t mean _I_ don’t.”

He snickered, and to her eternal surprise, he reached out, scooping her into his side. Zelda stiffened; her plan was to seduce him, sort of, but she hadn’t expected this kind of reaction so soon. Wasn’t it was rather out of character for Ganondorf to behave so affectionately? She would have to tread carefully. Smiling lightly, she allowed herself to melt into the embrace, resting her cheek against his chest.

She had never seen an unclothed male this closely before, and in their previous encounters she had been much too preoccupied to pay close attention to the lines of his body. His torso fascinated her. It resembled some of the impressive marble statues she’d seen, solid muscle, with intriguing dips and mounds. Almost absentmindedly, she brought up one hand and began to trace shapes on his chest. She felt his low rumbling snicker more than she heard it, and it rather brought her back to her senses, pulling her hand from his skin as if she had been burned.  He rolled over onto his side then, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked down at her, his other hand moving to settle on her hip, gripping her possessively.

Blushing, Zelda looked down at her hands where they were clasped in front of her. Ganondorf’s voice made her start. “What was that?” He asked, mirth clear in his tone.

“Um.” Zelda shrugged confusedly, her voice trailing off. What should she say? She decided on the truth, but only if he prompted her.

“Tell me.” He rumbled.

Of course he would.

“Um… I don’t know.” She began hesitantly. “I suppose… Well, I’ve never really seen a man up close before, and oh dear this is embarrassing.” She finished her words in a rush, and promptly buried her face in the bed, hiding from his amused expression. Feeling his hand smooth along her back up to her shoulders, Zelda cringed into the bedding, embarrassment washing through her as Ganondorf chuckled. He gripped one shoulder and pushed, and Zelda found herself lying on her side once more, eyes wide as she looked at Ganondorf, who rolled onto his back, before he gathered her to his side once more.

“Feel free to explore, Princess.” His voice was low, and she looked up to find he had closed his eyes. Relieved, she propped her chin on her hand as she took in the landscape of his torso. She placed her hand on him, examining the contrast between her pale complexion and his dark skin, before she began to trail her hand across his broad chest, brushing her fingers through the crisp yet soft red hair there, tracing the multitude of scars criss-crossing his flesh. There were many of them, some quite deep, some having healed well, some badly. After a minute or two, she became braver, and let her hand drift down to trace the well-defined muscles of his abdomen. The sheet covered him at the waist, and Zelda was eternally thankful for it, for she would never have dared to touch him so intimately if he were fully nude.

Ganondorf occasionally made a contented sort of rumble that made her freeze for a second before she continued exploring, eventually becoming so bold as to lean properly on him, with her breasts touching his side. His arm tightened around her when she did that, and she smiled slightly as she skimmed her fingers lightly along the v that led down his lower abdomen, bringing them away before she hit the sheet. He made a half groan at that, and she glanced up to find he’d opened his eyes, and was watching her. Giving him a shy smile, she turned her attention back his torso when something caught her eye. It turned out be a swelling bulge under his sheet, making her freeze in embarrassment. When she did not continue to touch him, she felt Ganondorf lift himself up slightly to see what she was doing; when he realised, he let out a laugh and pulled her closer to him. Zelda was sure she was closer to maroon than red, and she refused to meet his eyes. He gripped her chin, drawing her gaze to his, and chuckled when she blushed brighter.

“Well Princess, now is as good a time as ever, don’t you think?” He said. The look on his face made Zelda instantly wary.

“Time for what?” She asked suspiciously, flattening her hands across his chest as he grinned.

He gestured down at his lower half, and Zelda narrowed her eyes as she instinctively turned to look; realising he was referring to his bulging sheet, she looked back at him with a raised brow, confused. “I’m afraid I don’t catch your meaning.” She said, twisting her fingers nervously together.

Ganondorf was enjoying himself immensely; he wasn’t lying, for the princess’s soft touch was far more arousing that he had anticipated. The confusion on her face now was priceless; clearly, she had no idea what he wanted her to do. He gestured again. “You caused this, Princess, so now you must take care of it.” Zelda looked down at the sheet again, which was now barely covering him, and then looked back at him with narrowed eyes and a perplexed expression.

She waved her hand in the direction of the bathing chambers. “But you already-” Ganondorf cut her off, taking her hand and pulling it back down to his chest.

“That’s not what I’m asking, Princess.” He said, watching as her as she looked rather flummoxed.

“But… If not… _that_ … then what?” She asked, her brows drawn together, a plaintive tone to her voice. “I don’t understand.”

Picking up one of her slender hands and grinning suggestively, Ganondorf waited curiously to see if she could connect the dots. Zelda frowned as she looked from his face to her hands, then sent him the most suspicious glance he’d ever seen on a female.

Barely refraining from smirking, he grabbed her around the waist and began to push her down his body. Gasping, the princess latched onto his elbow, holding on in order to stay exactly where she was. Frowning, he pulled her back up to face level. “What is the problem?” He asked roughly. “I’ve already bedded you; you can’t be _nervous_.”

She turned puce at his words and scowled. “That is crude.” He snorted and leaned in.

“Believe me when I tell you, Princess, that that was not crude. If you don’t want to hear worse, you won’t say that again.” He snapped, feeling his anger rise slightly. Zelda was going to do her wifely duty, no matter how _crude_ she thought it was. She blushed harder, looking down at her hands where they clutched at his arm. “Anyway-” He continued. “I don’t much care what you think. You are going to do what I say.” She scowled at that and he grinned, pushing her down once more. She didn’t fight as much this time, but definitely resisted a little, looking up at with wide eyes. She resolutely refused to look past his navel as he peeled the sheet back, and he chuckled slightly as he took her hand in his, relishing her squeak as he wrapped her hand around his arousal, and began to guide her movements. He had to stifle a groan at the contact, for the princess’s fingers twitched around him with each stroke. He glanced down at her and snickered at the expression of utter horror on her face. From her reactions, he knew she had never even heard of such an act, and clearly even acknowledging the deed was making her question her life choices.

Encouraging her to grip him harder, Ganondorf’s eyes fell closed, and he grunted as her body shifted against him. Zelda’s free hand was resting lightly on his abdomen, clenching and unclenching in time to her embarrassment. He removed his hand then. “Your turn.” He rasped, relaxing further into the pillows. Her touch instantly disappeared from his skin, and he opened his eyes on a growl, lurching forwards to demand she continue. She shut her eyes on a whimper, before visibly squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath, turning to face his lower half for the first time. She turned a brighter crimson than ever, and with a half fearful glance over her shoulder, she reached out a timid hand. Releasing his breath in a sharp exhale, Ganondorf leaned back once more, before reaching out to entangle his fingers in her hair. Her touch was hesitant in the extreme, but still pleasurable. He let her continue at her own pace for long minutes; he recognised she was like a skittish mare – if he rode her too hard, she would shy away. It wasn’t long, however, until his desire for release began to override all other thought.

Zelda thought she was actually going to expire on the spot from mortification. She was so embarrassed, she could barely keep her eyes open. However, it wasn’t just what she was currently doing, (although that _was_ a large part of it), it was the fact that, somewhere deep inside her, she kind of… _wanted_ to. Zelda could barely believe her own thoughts. Male anatomy was really one hundred percent foreign to her; therefore, it was fascinating, in a rather deeply mortifying fashion. She bit her lip, torn between her embarrassing curiosity, and the need to run shrieking from the room. As she didn’t think the latter choice would go down quite so well, she forced as much of her discomfit down as possible. It was actually kind of… intriguing; the sounds he was making, and the way his hand tightened in her hair. _This is what power is,_ she marvelled to herself, for it was true. Sexual power over a man was proving to be quite the interesting thing.

The longer she spent there, the more, well, she wouldn’t quite go as far to call it _fun_ , but it was somewhere on the spectrum. Ganondorf occasionally reached down to guide her movements, changing the speed or pressure; teaching her, essentially. Zelda was still mortified that he was making her do this, but she was rather enjoying his reactions to her touch, in an incredibly small yet annoyingly loud part of her mind. In fact, if she did _this_ – the movement of her hand was immediately followed by a sharp groan of approval, and she bit her lip to stifle her grin; Ganondorf evidently did not object to her ministrations. It was quite liberating, in a way. Zelda was in control of a sexual situation; she’d never have imagined it possible. She began to wonder just how far he expected her to take this; she wasn’t at all sure if she was prepared for the end result.

Ganondorf was thoroughly enjoying himself as the princess tightened her grip on him, and he groaned slightly, for though it was clear she had absolutely no idea what she was doing - of which he was distantly pleased, for it showed her chastity – her touch was pleasurable. Before long, he was gritting his teeth, needed more. He tightened his grip a little harder in her hair, making her squeak, and reflexively squeeze him, and he groaned, seizing her roughly and pulling her up his body to savagely take her mouth. He pushed her nightgown up around her waist and spread her thighs hurriedly, seeking the hot, tight, wet space between them, and grunted harshly into her mouth as he entered her, swallowing her cry in return. Her body massaged him intensely, and he groaned, already close from her previous treatment. He knew he would not last long, and so Zelda would have to wait until a later date to receive her pleasure. Driving into her hard and fast, he soon lost his control, and allowed himself to drop onto the princess momentarily as he recovered his breath.

Zelda did not know how to look as the Gerudo King rolled onto his back, and she scooted over so she could hug her pillow to her chest, seeking some sort of shield. “You will definitely be doing that again.” He said with a grin, and she did not reply. What could she say? She was partially in shock, for now that she had her thoughts to herself, shame and worry washed over her. Polite people did not engage in such acts, or at least, she would like to imagine they did not. What did Ganondorf propose by it? She was a _Queen_. Surely he did not mean to make her act as though she were a common whore, a _courtesan_. Her eyes narrowed, she pulled the sheet tightly around herself, thoughts crashing around in her mind as the Gerudo let out a snore. She snorted as she realised he’d fallen asleep, even though the evening meal was yet to be served. _Hmph_. She hadn’t even gotten to finish her bath.


	9. The Royal Crypts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Ganondorf continue to iron out their relationship and get to grips with living together, and Zelda makes a request to visit her mother's grave... she also has a small announcement to make.

Ganondorf awoke one fine Sunday morning in quite a good humour, though he couldn’t quite recall why. As his memories trickled back into his awareness, he grinned, before he became aware of a presence. Looking down, the Gerudo King realised the princess was curled into his side, with his arm wrapped around her, holding her against him. She murmured a little in her sleep, and her hand, which rested on his chest, twitched. He stared at her for a long moment, before he sat up, careful not to wake her. As he moved, she rolled onto her back, displaying her rounded breasts beneath the fine, almost transparent nightgown, and he grinned lasciviously, smoothing a hand over them, smirking as her pink nipples hardened beneath his touch.

She stretched then with a sleepy noise, her breasts rising higher into the air as her back arched, her body elongated, making him draw in a breath. She really was quite an attractive woman; it bothered him slightly. He should not feel this drawn to her, though he supposed he could argue he simply enjoyed bedding her. _Which he did_. Ganondorf drew the sheet over her form somewhat regretfully, and jerked on his trousers, striding from her rooms to his, in search of a clock. When he found his, he frowned; it was three o’clock in the morning. What on earth was he doing up so early for? He crossed into his study, figuring if he was awake now he might as well get some work done. He grinned to himself. Judging from the princess’s reactions when he bedded her, she was growing to anticipate pleasure, and clearly, she enjoyed his touch, even if he did shock her on occasion. Ganondorf’s smile widened at the thought. Zelda was somewhat timid and occasionally incredibly embarrassed, but he could tell her touch had grown more confident. There was no reason _not_ to educate her in the realm of sexual activities as well as manipulate her feelings for him. Yes, this plan was a great one.

When Zelda awoke, she was alone in her bed. She sat up, stretched, and crossed over to her dressing table, sitting down to brush her hair. Today was the day, she had decided. She had left her mother’s death alone for the past three months, but for the last fortnight, she’d been making plans to ask Ganondorf is she could visit the royal crypt, waiting until she had a moment in which they had not argued. It had only been a few days since they’d found the Sheikah chest, which had put him in a good mood, but as he’d failed to mention it to her again, she was hesitant to ask him about it. She hoped he would be in good humour today. The issue lay in the fact that the crypt was not in the castle grounds; rather, it was to be found in the Castle town cemetery, where the temple was. She had deferred asking him until now because she knew in her heart he would refuse; but now that time had passed – three whole months since they had married – and they were on a slightly more cordial footing, she hoped she might be able to convince him to let her pay her respects to her mother at last.

Decided, Zelda stood up and crossed into the circular chamber, hoping he would be there, but he was not. Frowning, she was about to go back into her bedchamber when she heard the rustling of papers from inside his study. Moving to stand outside the door, Zelda listened intently to determine if there was anyone else inside. Satisfied, she knocked on the heavy door.

“Enter.”

Swallowing hard, she pushed the door open, ignoring Ganondorf’s slightly confused look as she turned to shut the door firmly behind her.

“…Princess?” He asked curiously. Her eyes flashed up to meet his. The Gerudo King sat at his desk, clearly in the middle of sorting through a stack of paperwork. The look on his face was a cross between curiosity and annoyance. “Is there something the matter?”

“You could say that.”

Clenching her fingers together, Zelda looked down, and realised she still only wore her nightgown; the flimsy lace made her feel very under dressed when compared to his armour, and she frowned at herself for not dressing first.

Ganondorf frowned curiously. Zelda looked very nervous, and he wondered what on earth she had to say. He motioned to the chair before his desk. “Sit down.”

She sat slowly, still looking very discomforted. He wondered why she wasn’t dressed yet; obviously she had something important to discuss, for usually she wouldn’t be caught dead undressed outside her bedchamber.

“I have something to ask you.” She said, her eyes darting up to meet his.

He raised a brow, but waved at her to continue.

“I know… you said I can’t leave the castle, but-”

“No.” He said shortly, interrupting her. She stared at him in outrage.

“You didn’t even listen to what I have to say!”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes in disgust. “I don’t need to, Princess, I-” He paused, staring at her, for her eyes had inexplicably filled with tears. “…You can’t want to go down to Castle Town _that_ much.”

Zelda dashed angry tears from her cheeks. “I don’t want to go down to the town!” She cried, before taking a deep breath. He stared at her, confused.

“…You don’t?”

“No.” She waved a hand. “Well, I _do_ , but that isn’t what this is about.”

He frowned at her. “Continue.”

She took a deep, shuddering breath. “I want… I would really appreciate it if you’d let me visit the crypts. I want to see my mother’s grave.” She shook her head slightly, her eyes huge and tear filled. “I didn’t see her buried and… it’s been almost four months since her death. I just want to say goodbye.”

Ganondorf leaned back in his chair, stroking his beard. His first instinct was to tell her no; his rational mind demanded that the princess remain within the castle grounds at all times. It _was_ a reasonable request, technically; he knew the pain of losing a parent, and he knew he would hate it if someone had prevented him from ever seeing his many mother’s graves… so long as she was under heavy guard, well… he supposed he could allow it just this once. He waited a long moment, frowning at her, but it seemed he waited a second too long. Zelda shot up from her chair and turned towards the door, her fists clenched, her eyes glimmering. “Never mind.” She said shakily, almost running across the room to get away from him. He distinctly heard a tiny suppressed sob.

 _Well_. He stared after her, slightly astounded. He supposed she did have fair reason to be upset, it being her mother and all… after all, Zelda had not yet seen the Queen’s place of rest. With a grunt and a roll of his eyes, he stood up to follow her. Not only that, letting her go would almost certainly improve her opinion of him. Ganondorf smirked as he crossed the circular chamber, pushing open the door to Zelda’s bedchamber. She was curled up in the window seat; she wasn’t actively crying, but her eyes glimmered with unshed tears as she glared at him.

“The next time you ask me for something, Princess, you really ought to wait until after I’ve answered to run away.” He said drily.

Zelda scowled up at him. “Why bother?” She answered bitterly, turning to glance out the window. “You’re only going to say no. Do not worry; I am resigned to my disappointment.”

“As a matter of fact, Princess, I was going to allow it.”

Her head snapped around so fast he heard the crick of her bones, and concealed a smirk, shrugging slightly and turning away to run his finger along the edge of a nearby table.

 _“What?”_ She croaked, staring at him in disbelief.

“I said I was going to allow it. You’ve been well behaved, I admit, if rather mouthy, and you’ve given me a lot less grief than I ever expected. It has been four months, after all. I can allow it, I suppose, provided you continue to cooperate.”

Ganondorf supressed a smirk; Zelda looked absolutely astounded.

“Really?” She broke off, looking around, then stood up, laying a hand gently on his arm with an ecstatic if watery smile. “Thank you.”

Her voice was quiet but incredibly open and earnest; Ganondorf frowned down at her suspiciously, and lifted a hand to tilt her chin up, leaning down the better to see her face.

“There will be conditions, of course.”

Zelda nodded as much as she could in his grip. “Of course.” She watched him expectantly.

“You will be under heavy guard, and rest assured, you will be punished most severely for any _funny business_.”

She nodded. “Understood.”

He straightened up. “I’ll send my men to scout the area first; can you wait for a few days?” He asked sarcastically; he didn’t much care if she thought she could wait or not.

“I can.” She chirped enthusiastically, beaming up at him. It was disconcerting, to say the least. He was used to her haughty disdain, her glares and icy veneers. The sheer unbridled joy being sent in his direction felt quite unnatural.

Sliding an arm around her waist and smirking at her, Ganondorf raised a questioning brow. “You must swear to me that this is not some sort of plot.” He growled, unable to keep suspicion from leaking into his thoughts. Zelda patted his breastplate lightly.

“I swear it. I just want to say my goodbyes to my mother, and anyway, you’ve made it very clear what will happen if I were to attempt anything. I’m not quite that foolish.”

He nodded. “See that you don’t.” Ganondorf released her and stepped back towards the door. He crossed back into the circular chambers, stroking his beard.

Well, as far as tactics to manipulate her good will towards him went, this was a doozy. He strode out of the room, heading down to the lower levels of the castle, where his men liked to congregate, to send some of them on a scouting trip. If there were any possible means of escape from the burial grounds in which the royal crypt stood, he wanted to both know about it, and have them eliminated. Having spoken to and dispatched a group of soldiers, Ganondorf headed to his study, thinking hard. Some of the men were in charge of interrogating the priests and priestesses who lived in the temple, to ensure their calendar was cleared of all events for tomorrow. He wanted the place to be completely empty of people while the princess was there.

 

* * *

 

 

The day of the crypt visit dawned quite cold and bleak; Ganondorf was having a hard time convincing himself to actually get out of his nest of blankets, where he was quite cosy. He was watching the princess zip back and forth in her rooms, comparing gowns and locking her diadem away in a drawer. She was obeying his order to dress in a nondescript fashion to the letter, he thought, pleased, casting an eye over the gowns she had laid out. Apparently, Zelda couldn’t make up her mind which one to wear, tapping her lips thoughtfully as she considered them. Really, he couldn’t see what the problem was; they were both of fine if plain material with no embroidery, but one was cream and the other blue. After several more minutes, she eventually put the blue gown away. He frowned; now she would get dressed, and he’d lose the pleasant view he’d been eying for the past half an hour, for Zelda was dressed only in her nightgown; a very pleasing construction it was too, leaving her smooth shoulders bare, and made from more lace than any actual substantial fabric.

“Aren’t you cold?” He asked, and Zelda turned to look at him with a smile on her face. She’d been smiling uncontrollably all morning.

“Not really. It’s cool, but nothing to get worked up over. This kind of weather is my favourite.”

He eyed her doubtfully. “You must be mad.” He declared, pulling his blanket higher.

Zelda giggled slightly as she hunted through her shoes. “Doesn’t it get cool in the desert at night? I thought that it did.”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. “It does, but this is a different kind of cold. This cold is wet and drafty and _miserable_. It’s just cool in the desert.”

“I see.” Zelda grinned at him. “You don’t like drizzly weather? I think it’s lovely.”

“No.” He growled. “I mean, rain is always welcome, but this isn’t rain. It’s _misery_.”

Zelda snickered to herself, and to his surprise, she came towards him; wait, no, she was just collecting her earrings from her bedside table. Taking his chance, he sat up, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto the bed, ignoring her squeal as he worked on burrowing under the covers once more. Zelda stared at him.

“What are you doing?” She asked, wrinkling her nose. “I’m trying to get dressed.”

He scoffed. “If you get dressed, then I lose my view.”

The princess looked confused. “Your view? What – _oh_.” She turned pink and looked away. Ganondorf chuckled.

“Can’t blame me, Princess.” He said amusedly, watching her flush increase. “I am but a man.”

She didn’t say anything, just blushed harder, looking down at her fingers as she lay on her belly besides him. Incidentally, this gave him an excellent view of the material stretched taut over her breasts, rendering the flimsy nightgown practically transparent. No, he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

The longer he lay there in silence, the more vigorously the princess twitched; he stifled a grin, for it was blindingly obvious she wanted to get moving down to the crypts, and he was delaying her. He could tell she wanted very badly to ask to leave, but clearly she was afraid of making him change her mind about letting her go. When he thought she was on the verge of bursting with impatience, he sat up. By this time, the fire had warmed the room enough to make getting out of bed tolerable, though really he’d much prefer to stay there. The moment he stood up, Zelda was across the room like a shot, collecting her clothes and retreating behind the screen she dressed behind.

Ganondorf went to his rooms to dress, and when he came back out, armour on, crown in place, he found Zelda fully dressed and raring to go, though she was restraining herself with visible effort.

“Well, Princess.” He said, and her head snapped up to look at him, her expression eager. He tried not to laugh. “Are you ready to go?”

She nodded excitedly and almost skipped over to his side. “Yes!” She touched his wrist. “Thank you. Truly.”

He simply nodded at her. “I’ll go give the order to ready the horses, and-” He stopped, and turned to watch her thoughtfully as a sudden thought struck him. “You _can_ ride, can’t you?” He realised he’d never asked her.

Zelda looked affronted. “Of course I can ride.” She said, frowning.

“Good. Stay here, and I’ll have you fetched when it’s time to leave.”

Zelda watched Ganondorf stride from the room, and could barely refrain from jumping for joy. She still couldn’t quite believe her luck; he was actually letting her visit her mother’s grave. The Gerudo King hadn’t actually come out and confirmed it, but from the sounds of things, he was coming with her, along with guards. It was better than nothing. She hadn’t known they’d be riding, so she scurried back to her wardrobe in a hurry to change her clothes, for the dress she was wearing was absolutely not suited to riding. Slipping hurriedly into her riding habit, she then changed her shoes, opting for her sturdy riding boots and leather gloves, and slung a plain outdoor cloak around her shoulders. After another moment of thought, Zelda slipped her hands under the cloak to put on the necklace Ganondorf had given her; hopefully the fact that she voluntarily wore his favour would pacify him somewhat, for he would no doubt be twitchy, what with letting her out of the castle and all.

Too antsy to stay still, Zelda ended up pacing for close to half an hour before there came a knock at the door.

“Enter.” She called, and the door swung open to reveal four darknuts. She smiled pleasantly at them and moved out into the hallway, where they surrounded her, before moving on down the corridor. The walk down to the main courtyard was quiet, as per usual, for the darknuts had no Hylian, and she none of their strange language. She made a mental note to ask Ganondorf at some point how he had learned it.

The Demon King was waiting in the courtyard when she emerged; standing behind him were two Hylian stable boys, each holding a horse’s bridle. Zelda smiled at the sight of her beloved gelding Thismar, for she hadn’t seen him in months, and then she suppressed a grimace; she would be sore come tomorrow. Ganondorf’s horse was an absolute monster of a creature – jet black, heavy set and ferocious looking in a particularly majestic fashion; it towered above the gelding beside it. Ganondorf merely nodded at her as the stable boys stepped forwards to assist her with mounting; with a swift leg up, she was soon seated in the saddle, and spent a few moments arranging her skirts. She was glad Ganondorf had mentioned that they were riding before she’d gotten down here; it would be very uncomfortable trying to ride side-saddle in an ordinary gown.

Having mounted his own steed, Ganondorf motioned at the moblin at the gates and spurred his horse forwards. Zelda kicked Thismar forwards, relishing the movement of the horse beneath her; it had been too long. Once they were out the gate, Ganondorf drew his horse in so he was riding abreast to her, and she smiled at him as prettily as she could.

Ganondorf eyed the princess suspiciously. She looked very pleased to be riding again, and was employed with rubbing the neck of her gelding as they walked. He ran his eye over her again. She rode side-saddle, which didn’t really surprise him; how else would a woman be able to ride in such ridiculous skirts? To be fair, study boots peeked out from under her hem, and she was wearing a long and sensible cloak over that. Perhaps she wasn’t always as impractical as he thought. Now that he looked at her closely, he realised she’d changed her clothes, for she was no longer wearing the cream gown; no, this was a gown in a deep green colour, of thick and sturdy material. He wondered why.

They rode in silence until they reached the main gates in the external grounds; this was the boundary in between the castle and the town. He gave her a sharp look. “Best behaviour, Princess.”

She nodded. “Of course.”

Hylian faces soon appeared at every window as they rode through the streets, and those citizens who were out and about flattened themselves up against walls as he passed, trying to simultaneously avoid his scowl and wave at their Queen. So much for discrete, Ganondorf thought bitterly, watching as Zelda smiled and waved at a young family, who goggled up at her. Even without her diadem, she cut a regal figure, and the golden gleam to her horse’s hide only drew more attention to her. Very soon, word had clearly spread, for more and more Hylian’s began to line the streets. Grinding his teeth, Ganondorf barked an order to the company of darknuts, moblins and iron knuckles that were trailing behind them, and immediately the monsters sped up and began glaring at and intimidating the Hylian people, making them melt backwards. With their proximity, a rebel could get close enough to either (foolishly) attack him, or attempt to make off with the princess, and that was something he would not allow.

However, they made it to the gates of the temple in peace, and Ganondorf motioned Zelda forwards. His monsters spread out, closing the gates behind them, and tightening their grip on their weapons. The high priestess appeared at the top of the stairs leading into the temple, and gave Zelda a fond wave. Ganondorf dismounted, and watched Zelda do the same. It was always interesting watching a Hylian woman dismount from her horse, for in the desert, women wore trousers most of the time, so there was no need for side-saddles. He watched as Zelda lifted her skirts, revealing them to be split on one side all the way up to her thigh, though surprisingly, she wore trousers underneath. _Why bother with the skirts at all then?_ Next, she swung her leg over the side of the… thing. He didn’t know the correct word to describe the part of the saddle that the woman gripped with her thighs while riding. He’d have to ask her. She rotated in the saddle until she looked as though she were sitting in a chair, and then neatly slid off and around, landing so she faced the saddle. She then spent a moment fastening one part of her apparently detachable skirts to her waist. Two iron knuckles stepped forwards to collect the horses, and Ganondorf motioned Zelda forwards.

She lowered the hood of her cloak and climbed the stairs, to which the High Priestess took both Zelda’s hands in hers.

“Your Majesty.” She said, dipping into a curtsy. “How wonderful to see you again.”

He frowned at the woman slightly as Zelda replied; the priestess turned to him then, and curtsied again. “Your Majesty. We are honoured to have you visit the temple.”

He made a vague noise of agreement as the woman straightened.

“The royal crypts?” She asked questioningly.

Zelda nodded, her face rather pale. The priestess turned and led the way into the temple; Ganondorf made Zelda walk in front of him. As requested, the temple was empty save for the priestess. He wondered briefly where the priest was, but he was more interested in examining the insides of the temple; it had been several hundred years since he’d been inside. A large marble plaque to his right caught his eye, and he did a double take as he registered the words.

“You have _got_ to be joking.”

Zelda looked around, startled, as Ganondorf stared at a plaque on the wall. Quickly scanning the words, it became very apparent what was wrong.

 

_\- In honour of they who did lose their lives, in a deceitful attack most terrible by that most heinous evil, Ganon of the Gerudo tribes. May this plaque commemorate their lives and deaths, and may their children tell their tales evermore. -_

 

The words were written in archaic Hylian, of the type typical over seven hundred years prior, and Ganondorf was smirking widely at it.

“I’ve been commemorated.” He said smugly in Gerudo, and Zelda rolled her eyes.

“It’s to remember the Hylian’s who died, not the person who killed them.” She snapped, then bit her tongue; what if he took offense?

He turned and frowned at her. “Whatever.” He said, waving a hand. “Hurry up and get to the crypt already.”

Zelda turned to Raviore, the priestess, who was following the foreign exchange with confusion. “Please, let us continue.” She said in Hylian, and the other woman nodded.

“This way.”

Raviore summoned her magic and created a glowing sphere of light as they descended the stairs into a dark, damp tunnel.

“Where are the crypts?” The question spoken in Gerudo made her turn her head.

Zelda glanced up at Ganondorf as he walked besides her, an intense frown on his face. “These are the crypts.” She said in the same language, waving a hand at the small notches cut into the stonewalls, each holding a carved icon. “These are the burial vaults for the ordinary people. The lower levels are for nobility, and the royal vault is in the deepest part.”

“Hmm.”

He fell silent, and Zelda pulled her cloak a little tighter around her shoulders. The dank stones dripped with moisture, and there was an ever-present draft wafting around her ankles. The crypts were always like this. Her excitement and her sorrow were now warring within her; she was still ecstatic that she had been allowed to come down here, but with every step she grew closer to the undeniable proof that her mother was gone. She swallowed hard and tried to not think about it. They descended five levels in silence, and at last, they stood before the imposing doors of the royal vault. Zelda twisted her fingers tightly as Raviore held out her hands, using her magic to unlock the doors. The ancient gears creaked and groaned as they moved into place, and with a loud crumbling noise, they slid open.

The high priestess turned and curtsied again. “I will leave you to your privacy, Majesties.” She said quietly. She left swiftly, the original sphere of light floating into the centre of the crypt to flood the room with light. Zelda paused on the threshold, ignoring Ganondorf’s curious look.

Ganondorf stared at the princess as she simply stood and stared, her face bloodless and pallid in the washed out light. Why wasn’t she moving? This is what she wanted, was it not? He nudged her slightly, and frowned as she nearly shot out of her skin, before turning and giving him a shaky smile that turned into a grimace.

“What are you waiting for?” He asked impatiently as she swallowed hard.

“If I go in, that’s… _proof_ that mamma is dead.” She said, sounding rather choked up.

“So you’d rather leave?”

“No!”

That galvanised her, and she moved forwards, heading towards one of the doors to the left. The room was a large U shape, with long low marble plinths dotting the room bearing large marble tombs, and sepulchres cleaved into the walls. Ganondorf recognised a few names; he had known quite a few of these royals when they had been alive a millennia ago. He shadowed the princess closely as she passed through three more chambers.

“I thought this was the royal crypt.” He demanded. “Where are you going?”  
“It _is_ the crypt; but there’s been a lot of royals.” She said rather colourlessly. “The newer burials are in the newer chambers, towards the back.”

Finally, they arrived at the correct chamber; there were only several plinths in here, and only a few sepulchres in the walls. He watched as Zelda move forwards robotically to stand before two white marble tombs; one had a bit of age to it, the other was gleaming. He heard Zelda’s breathing hitch and falter as she tried to stifle a sob. He turned away to give her privacy, moving forwards to examine a plaque on the wall. He realised the older tomb was that of her father’s, who he believed had passed on some years ago; something to do with his liver? He wasn’t sure. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zelda’s knees give out; she slid bonelessly down to crumple at the base of the tomb, roughly where her mother’s head would be, and leaned her forehead against the smooth stone.

“ _Mamma_.”

She moaned the word as though she were in pain, grief and tears almost choking her.

Ganondorf felt slightly uncomfortable. Grief was an incredibly private and intimate thing, and he did not feel at all welcome. Scanning the room for any other exits, he nodded to himself, satisfied that she could not leave without his knowledge, and stepped through the only door to wait outside, giving her privacy. He leaned against the wall and occupied himself with reading the names on the plaques in here. He could hear her crying in earnest now, and ended up making a full rotation of the room before her tears relented a little.

She started talking then, her voice muffled and broken, interspersed with sobs, though she spoke quietly enough he couldn’t make out her words. He had left her alone for close to an hour, when he heard the tolling of the bell in the town square, the sound reverberating oddly so far underground. He decided she’d had long enough, and re-entered her parent’s burial chamber.

Zelda had moved so she was curled up between her parent’s tombs, leaning against her mother’s marble casket, her eyes closed, her pale face streaked with tears as she mumbled something to herself. Her cloak had been thrown back over her shoulders, and Ganondorf paused as he recognised the necklace around her slender throat; it was the one he’d put on her when they were looking for the Sheikah chest. _Hmm_. What did that mean?

“Princess? Time to go.”

Zelda’s eyes flew open, snapping up to meet his gaze, and she nodded slowly, dashing the tears from her cheeks.

“O…Okay.” She said shakily, taking a deep breath and turning to face the tomb, her eyes filling with tears all over again as she touched the decoration on the sides. Standing up slowly, she touched her father’s tomb briefly.

“Goodbye papa.” She mumbled, then turned back to her mother’s resting place, brushing her fingers over the inscription on the lid. “Goodbye mamma.”

She flattened her fingers across her mouth, and then her shoulders seemed to cave in as she tried to stifle her sobs, then whirled and almost ran towards him, dashing out of her parents chamber to throw herself against the wall, pressing her face into the cool stone as she cried. Ganondorf frowned, but moved to touch Zelda’s shoulder as she swayed slightly.

He knew it would be foolish to ask her if she was all right, so instead he did the obvious thing; he patted her awkwardly on the shoulder and ignored her until she got a hold of herself. After a few minutes, however, Zelda pulled back from the wall slightly, giving him a sad smile as she wiped her eyes.

“Thank you.” She whispered, her eyes huge and tragic looking, and he nodded and touched her shoulder again.

“Lets go.” He said, motioning in front of him. Zelda nodded and moved forwards, swallowing hard. They climbed up through the crypt until they reached the main body of the temple, where they found the priestess speaking to the priest. They both bowed to him, and he nodded in acknowledgment, hand in the small of Zelda’s back as he steered her towards the door. She’d seen her mother, and now it was time to return to the castle.

When they were down the stairs outside the temple, two darknuts met them with the horses; with a disgusted sigh, Ganondorf realised Zelda would not be able to mount on her own. The look she gave him suggested that she’d just realised the same thing. Rolling his eyes, he waited until she’d unlatched the side panel of her skirts, before he stepped forwards and seized her around the waist, hoisting her up into the saddle, where she spent a few minutes arranging herself as he mounted his own horse.

He gestured to his monsters, and they opened the temple gates as he spurred his horse forwards. A glance at Zelda revealed her to be crying silently, her gaze straight forwards in front of her, her eyes huge and glassy, staring blankly at nothing as tears marred her porcelain skin. The people who had been so happy to see her before now shrank back when they saw her face, whispering anxiously amongst themselves, anxiety on behalf of their princess clear on their faces. Ganondorf smirked lazily at them, earning himself several glares; it was clear they thought he’d done something to her. Well, let them think what they like; he didn’t much care for their opinion of him. If anything, it would only aid his cause; it would cement his reputation as a soulless monster, which was exactly the kind of public image he was going for.

Zelda didn’t speak as they rode back to the castle; indeed, she barely looked conscious – if it weren’t for the fact that her eyes were open and she was breathing, he’d have thought she were passed out. They arrived in the courtyard, and he dismounted, and waited for Zelda to do the same, but she didn’t; she just sat there, staring blankly at nothing. The Hylian servants were whispering to themselves, watching her anxiously, and he rolled his eyes, moving to stand beside her.

“Princess.”

“Hmm?” She replied quietly, though he could tell she still wasn’t all there.

“Are you going to get down?”

“Oh yes.” The princess moved so she could get down, but then stopped, just staring into space again. He rolled his eyes harder and grabbed her around the waist, lowering her to the ground. Zelda barely even reacted.

He stepped forwards, then looked back; she obviously wasn’t following. In fact, he had a vague suspicion that if he left her there, she just stand there all day. Giving a sigh of disgust, he grabbed her arm and yanked her forwards, practically dragging her into the castle, much to the horror of the attending Hylian’s. Once inside, he paused, and she shut down again, and he growled under his breath. This was going to take forever if he walked her back to her chambers, so he called his magic, which wrapped around them both and deposited them in her bedchamber. He steered her over to a chair and pushed her down, and frowned critically at her; she still looked unresponsive. With a sigh of disgust, he left her there. He had better things to do.

Some of these better things included preparing for his trip to Hyrule’s border in a week; the Zora, who traditionally did not get on with the Gerudo but were allied with Hyrule, were having something of a fit over the fact that Hyrule had a Gerudo on the throne. The Zoran ambassadors flatly refused to travel to the castle, and unfortunately, Hyrule was reliant on trade with them. He had already had an argument with Zelda, which had devolved into a shouting match as she insisted he meet with them to come to an agreement. When he had refused, she had declared her resolution of going herself, which had only angered him, for under no circumstances was she to leave the castle when not under his supervision. Now, he decided to sort through the paperwork for the trip.

 

* * *

 

 

It was morning a little over a week later, and Zelda was seated in her window seat, curled up against the nausea that washed through her. She’d all ready thrown up everything she had to throw up, and she was now willing herself not to retch, wishing she had her magic. Her maids had been and gone, and she was dressed, but the nausea just wasn’t going away. She slowly sipped some weak black tea, hoping against hope it would settle her stomach. It wasn’t until nearly an hour later that she felt decent enough to stand up, and she did so cautiously, trying to ensure she didn’t upset her stomach with her movement. She didn’t however, and now felt sufficiently recovered enough to leave her chambers.

She had her suspicions of course, but had yet to have them verified; she decided she would do so now, and perhaps procure something to settle her stomach. She had felt sick in the morning for a few weeks now, not every day, but often enough she thought she had a fair idea what was wrong with her. She made her way down to the physician’s quarters, leaving three iron knuckles outside the door when she went in. She was greeted by three healers who were employed with cutting fresh herbs.

“Your Majesty.” Said one, looking surprised. “What can we do for you? You’re not hurt?”

“Oh, no. I’m fine.” Said Zelda with a smile. “I wondered if I might speak to Mother Raimli?”

Mother Raimli looked up from her herbs. “Of course, my dear.” She said raspily. “This way.” The woman was very old, so old most people couldn’t even guess her age, and she was buried in a thousand wrinkles. She had always been the one who patched Zelda up whenever she had given herself silly injuries as a child, and Zelda had always felt safe and secure in her presence.

Mother Raimli led her into a small room with a bed against one wall and a small stool in the other. With surprising agility, the old woman swung the stool around so it was closer to the bed and sat on it.

She gestured to the bed. “Sit down.” She said, in her tremulous yet snappish fashion.

Zelda sat.

“What’s the problem, my dear?”

Zelda twisted her fingers nervously. “I need a second opinion, mother. I think…. I think I might possibly be… pregnant.”

Mother Raimli nodded shrewdly. “Thought so.” She cackled. “You’ve the look about you.”

Zelda made a face. “The _look?”_

“Oh, don’t worry. No one else will be able to tell. _Yet_.” She guffawed and waved a gnarled hand. “You want me to tell you if you really are, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Hmm.”

With that, Mother Raimli launched into a detailed cross-examination, quizzing her on everything under the sun, just about. When at last she was satisfied, she held out her hands.

“Stand up.”

Zelda stood, and Mother Raimli muttered something in an unfamiliar tongue, and her hands began to glow slightly. The old woman pressed them against Zelda’s abdomen, and tilted her head thoughtfully.

“Hmm. I _do_ sense more than one life. Congratulations, my dear; you are definitely with child. I would say that you’re around two months along. Hah, a midsummer equinox baby, that means!”

Zelda’s breath escaped her all at once, and she nodded, frowning slightly. An unexpected wave of vitriol flowed through her, and now, with confirmation of her pregnancy, suddenly she hated the child growing within her, _despised_ it with every fibre of her being.

“Not happy?” Asked the old crone.

Zelda pursed her lips and thought. It was unfair of her to blame the child for its father. She’d never really paid close thought to the idea of being a mother, but really… She would hate Ganondorf instead, hate him for making her do this.

She replied. “No – yes – sort of? Would _you_ be?”

“I see your point, my dear, but you mustn’t feel bad. Just… try to ignore the child’s parentage.”

“Hmm.” she wasn’t quite sure if she could do that.

Mother Raimli proved to be very perceptive at times. “Just remember, my dear; this babe is innocent of any wrongdoing, and more than that, this is _your_ child.”

 _My child_. Zelda smiled slightly, her hand going to her belly unconsciously.

“There.” Mother Raimli cackled happily. “You’re getting it.”

“Do you have anything to settle the nausea?” Zelda asked.

The old woman frowned. “Use your magic, girl. I thought I trained you better than that.” Mother Raimli had been instrumental in Zelda’s education in the arts of magical healing, and she smiled ruefully, pulling off her glove, to the confusion of the crone before her.

She held out the sigil. “The King blocked my magic.” She said regretfully. “I can’t heal myself, or do _anything_.”

Mother Raimli clucked. “What a foolish thing to do. What’s wrong with his head?” She changed tack then, waving at Zelda’s belly. “Have you told the King of your suspicions?”

Shaking her head, Zelda slipped her glove back on. “No. I wanted to be sure before I mentioned it.”

“Hmm. Go do it now.”

Zelda raised a brow.

“Does he want an heir?”

“…Yes.”

“Then go tell him now. It’ll make him more disposed to like you.”

Zelda stared. “Oh? How do you figure that?”

Mother Raimli waved a hand. “I’ve seen it before. Kings are always grumpy with their wives until they get an heir.”

Zelda grinned. “I don’t know if it’s quite that simple in this situation.”

“Pish-posh. He _will_ be pleased, and he _will_ treat you better, I guarantee it. Kings never want to risk their wives while they’re carrying their heirs.”

“Hmm.” Zelda shrugged non-committedly. 

“Just like your parents.” The old woman turned to glance over the shelves of various potions.

“What?” Zelda stared curiously. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’d have thought it was obvious. Your mother and father, may their souls rest eternal, hated each other.”

Zelda was amazed. “What? No they didn’t.”

“How would you know? You weren’t born.” Mother Raimli levelled her with an amused glance. “They might have fallen in love eventually, and perhaps hate is a strong word, but they certainly disliked each other. You see, it took three years for your mother to conceive, and your father was about ready to pull his hair out. He was convinced there was something wrong with her.”

“That’s ridiculous!”

“Mmm, that’s what I told him. Anyway, she fell pregnant eventually, and their whole relationship changed. Suddenly, he doted on her.”

Zelda snorted. “I doubt _Ganondorf_ would dote on me just because I’m with child.”

“You’d be surprised, my dear. You’d be surprised. Men are peculiar creatures; give them a child and they change in mysterious ways.”

Mother Raimli thrust a large blue glass bottle into her hands, and Zelda blinked at it.

“Take one spoonful in a large glass of water before eating _anything_ every single morning, and it will keep the sickness at bay.” The old woman snapped the words, her tone business like once more. “And make sure you tell him. Now, be off with you. I’m busy.”

Zelda smiled, used to the woman’s brusque personality. “Thank you, mother.”

She mulled over Mother Raimli’s words the whole way back to her rooms. While she really didn’t think Ganondorf would ever dote on her (the word probably wasn’t even in his vocabulary), she would tell him. The old woman was half right – he did want an heir, and he would be pleased.

Ganondorf left today for the Zora Domain, and she supposed she really ought to tell him before he went. Entering her bedchamber, Zelda set down the blue bottle on her dressing table, before crossing back into the circular chamber. Peering around, she was about to turn back to her room, surmising that her husband was not there, when she heard a noise from his study. Zelda stood there for a few minutes, staring at the door and giving herself positive encouragement, and before she could talk herself out of it, she knocked on the door. Twisting her hands nervously, she took a deep breath when she heard him speak.

“Enter.”

She opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind her. Ganondorf leaned back in his chair to appraise her.

“Princess.”

“Sire.”

She smiled shyly, and moved to stand in front of his desk.

“I have something to tell you.” She said, with another deep breath. That made him narrow his eyes in suspicion.

When she didn’t speak, he prompted her. “What is it?”

Zelda tilted her head, considering his expression. “I am with child.” She said plainly, with a small smile.

Ganondorf said nothing, merely stared at her for a moment, before he stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of her, a very pleased grin unfurling on his face.

"Indeed?" He asked.

He slowly reached out and gently brushed one large finger over her abdomen, and Zelda smiled slightly. She somewhat timidly brushed her fingers over his. “I’ve suspected it for a little while, and I spoke with a healer this morning to verify it. She says that I am around two months with child.” She smiled again with a little shrug. “That means I’m due at the midsummer equinox.”

Ganondorf grinned then and picked her up, his hands making their way south. “Excellent.” He said, sounding very pleased. Zelda smiled at him, her fingers tightening on his shoulders.

“I wish you’d told me a little earlier.” He continued regretfully. “Now I don’t really have time to celebrate properly before I go.” He said it with such licentiousness that Zelda couldn’t help her surprised giggle and subsequent blush. She rested one hand against his armour, and absentmindedly fiddled with a lock of fiery red hair with the other. This was good. Ganondorf was in a good humour; now, how should she proceed?

“You voice the most shocking thoughts.” She giggled, and Ganondorf chuckled.

“Believe me, Princess. I can be a lot worse than that.” He grinned slowly, and leaned in closer. Zelda pulled back slightly.

“I believe you.” She said dryly, and as he snickered, she boldly leaned in and brushed her lips over his. Ganondorf deepened the kiss, urging her to open to him, and Zelda breathed deeply, inhaling his scent as she tasted him. The kiss grew darker, bolder, and by the time he drew back, his golden eyes were dark with lust. After a moment of hesitation, Zelda smiled at him, and he turned and carried her out the door, placing her gently on the divan closest to the fire.

He grabbed both her hands in his. “You take care of yourself now, Princess.” He growled. “You had to tell me just when I’m leaving, didn’t you?”

Zelda smiled incredulously. Would wonders never cease? Mother Raimli was right. “Don’t tell me you’ve gone all paternal on me.” She teased, giggling as Ganondorf’s eyes narrowed.

“Am I not supposed to be? Know this, Princess; while you carry my child, your value to me is raised prodigiously.”

Zelda stared at him. “Should I be insulted?” She asked, and Ganondorf grinned darkly, and shrugged. “I see.” She said, putting her nose in the air and crossing her arms.

“As you wish.” He chuckled, and Zelda glared. “But that is not to say that your value was nothing to me beforehand.” He said quietly, and kissed her hand, striding from the room before she could formulate a response. Had he just admitted he cared for her, or merely that, as his Queen, she had strategic value to him? She almost wished she could run after him and find out, but she didn’t think she’d be able to stand the embarrassment. While it may seem like the rational assumption, she couldn’t rule out the development of deeper feelings. Hadn’t that been her plan? To manipulate him with belief of her sentiment and desire?

Zelda stared into the flames as she considered his attitude towards her on a daily basis. Ganondorf was most often gruff and harsh, and sometimes furiously angry, but she had witnessed him put his rage to the side and treat her tenderly. As iniquitous and corrupt his actions sometimes were, no matter the malevolence and power lust that gripped his heart and ruled his head, it was unlikely that his fiendish nature went all the way to his core; no person could be possessed of a character and disposition so flat and without depth. No, Zelda now believed that, if there was not exactly goodness to be found in his heart, there was at least his moral code, of which she had seen some evidence; a virtuous streak that, while deeply hidden, could not always stay buried.

While Zelda was watching the fire, Ganondorf was waiting for his horse to be fetched so he could set off for the arranged meeting place between himself and the Zoran ambassadors, grumbling under his breath the whole time. This was the princess’s entire fault. He hadn’t wanted to settle to their demands; he had wanted to insist they come to the castle and witness his newfound grandeur and power, but Zelda had insisted he meet them half way. She had been utterly furious, shouting about her subjects and the economy, until finally, the combination of awe at the fact that she dared to raise her voice at him, and that he wanted to end the argument to save undoing all the work he had put in to manipulating her feelings towards him, he had agreed to go. He ground his teeth just thinking about it. He would have to ensure that the princess understood this was not to be a regular occurrence, this backing down on his part. He had only done it because he recognised that she was right, even if it was reluctantly. Hyrule did need trade with the Zora’s, or it would suffer. He had, however, neglected to tell her that even if he did go, trade beyond Hyrule’s borders was non-existent, for he had had an embargo put in place, to prevent the people from leaving, and more importantly, to prevent anyone else from coming in.

Ganondorf resolved that, on his return, he would ask Zelda to put together a plan to strengthen Hyrule’s economy. He could do it himself, of course, but the princess would be pleased that he had included her in the running of her country, not to mention the fact that she already knew the economy, and how it operated within Hyrule and her wisdom might just offer some real insight. He knew that, with the embargo in place, the economy would be spiralling out of control, and if food and trade could be stabilised once he lifted it, then maybe he wouldn’t have to deal with the Zora’s either. So far, it was a win-win-win situation. Not only that, it would keep her occupied and out of trouble, at least for a little while. He grinned as he recalled her little announcement, and congratulated himself for not allowing Zelda to have her way and meet with the Zoran’s herself. The princess, leave the castle unsupervised, while she carried his child? He see the earth burn first. Pleased with himself, Ganondorf prepared to mount his steed.


	10. A Man in Diguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an imposter disguised as the Demon King breaks into the castle, neither Ganondorf nor Zelda realise quite what's been set in motion. 
> 
> Contains NSFW scene.

Ganondorf stalked up the stairs towards his chambers, feeling irritable. Having been out of the castle for over a fortnight for diplomatic dealings with the Zora, his patience and temper had been worn thin. He just wanted to get to his rooms, for he’d had little sleep during the trip back to the castle. He wanted to bed Zelda, then sleep for about a million years. The Zora had been difficult, objecting to the embargo, and though they’d eventually reached an agreement, he still wasn’t overly happy about their terms. Despite the fact he’d be perfectly content to see the Hylian’s slowly starve under the embargo, he wasn’t quite that stupid. He’d have to lift it eventually, for there was no point in taking Hyrule for his own if he was just going to destroy it completely. No, he’d lift the embargo and restore trade – _eventually_. The Hylian’s would know what it felt like to go hungry first. Frowning slightly, Ganondorf considered what he was going to tell Zelda when he saw her. No doubt she’d want to hear the details of his meeting with the Zora, but… he had to find a way to tell her enough to satisfy her, without revealing the embargo to her. She’d throw a fit if she knew.

His hand on the door handle of the circular chamber, he paused. Were there voices issuing from inside? He shouldn’t have thought that there would be any maids cleaning inside at this time of night. He was just turning the handle when a feminine giggle stopped him. That was Zelda. What was she doing up at this hour? What was she laughing at? His brows drew together with a snap, anger boiling over as a distinctly male voice answered her. She had a man in their chambers. Her _lover_? Teeth grinding together, he summoned his blades, before cautiously opening the door. Neither one of the occupants of the room noticed him, which was rather a good thing, because he was frozen in shock. There, sitting on a divan, was the princess. Standing before her was a man. Ordinarily, Ganondorf would have launched himself across the room long ago, but now he was caught staring. The man was himself. _An exact double_. If he didn’t know that he himself was Ganondorf Dragmire, and that he was currently standing and staring, he’d have sworn that he was in fact speaking with the princess. He blinked and looked again. He was now ninety percent sure he wasn’t seeing things. A mirror image of him, albeit clad in casual trousers rather than his own dust stained armour stood obliviously before him, and Ganondorf snarled in rage.

Zelda looked around at that, and the moment her gaze focused on him her eyes widened, and she looked from him to the imposter several times, before pushing backwards with a yelp of shock. The princess shot to her feet and skittered back to stand behind a chair, gripping it tightly, her face starkly white, her eyes huge. The second _him_ looked around, his familiar golden eyes widening when he saw just who was standing before him, and extended his palms, and the Demon King lunged, pressing his blade against the other’s throat with a savage growl.

“Just what exactly is going on here?” He spat, and the princess made an involuntary noise, her distress obvious. He snarled viciously, rage clouding his thoughts. His doppelgänger was barefoot, giving the Gerudo King an extra inch or two of height, and he used it, for he was certainly not used to confronting men his height. No one answered him.

“And this is how my Queen behaves in my absence?” He snarled, staring accusingly at the princess. “She sneaks her _lover_ into _my_ chambers, in _disguise_?”

Zelda’s eyes widened further and she shook her head desperately.

“No need to get angry.” Said the other him somewhat nervously. Hearing the man speak with his own voice had rather the opposite effect on the Gerudo King. “There’s obviously been some misunderstanding. I’ll just, um… leave.”

The man tried to slip backwards but pulled up short as Ganondorf brandished his blades threateningly. “Stay where you are.” he snarled, and the double paled visibly. It was an odd sensation. Advancing slowly, Ganondorf stared at the man as his anger blew past his boiling point. All he could see was red. This man was obviously Zelda’s lover, using magical trickery to conceal his true form. _Clever_.

 Suddenly, the double brought up one hand, slamming it into the Dark Lord’s chest. Ordinarily, this would have had very little effect on him, but the man had magic as well as _his_ strength, and the force of the blast blew Ganondorf back nearly two metres. Snarling, he threw himself forwards at the man, and then pulled up short, for the imposter had grabbed Zelda and pulled her in front of him as a shield. Ganondorf fought the urge to move forwards anyway, carefully assessing where the man was holding the princess. He had one arm around her throat, and a knife held in his other hand, which he waved threateningly.

“Let’s not get too excited.” The imposter said, lowering his grip to her shoulders so he could hold the sharp blade to her throat. Zelda leaned her head back away from the knife, looking genuinely scared, and Ganondorf scowled, rethinking things. Was this her lover or not? Either way, he fully intended to kill the man, so it didn’t really matter.

“Release her at once.” He said slowly, tightening his grip on his blades.

The imposter looked around rather desperately, and as Ganondorf took a step forwards, then another, he dug the blade into Zelda’s throat.

She cried out in pain as crimson droplets rolled down her skin, and the imposter glared.

“Not another step.” He said roughly. “Or the princess dies.”

Zelda’s wide terrified eyes met his, and Ganondorf snarled in agitation. He couldn’t use his magic, because she was too close, and he couldn’t get close enough without having her throat slit.

There was something of a silent stand off for a minute or two. Abruptly, the imposter dropped his blade and shoved Zelda forwards. Ganondorf was close enough that the princess crashed into him, and he swore violently as he picked her up and put her to the side, chasing the imposter, who had turned to flee to the window. He never made it, for the rage propelling the Demon King gave him strength and speed, and with an enraged roar, he cleaved the man clean in two. Magic glowed about the form of the slain man’s two halves, split diagonally from his shoulder, and he began to shrink and change, his skin fading from dark Gerudo to pale Hylian, the features now foreign to him.

Zelda felt as though she was going to pass out. Ganondorf, the _real_ Ganondorf turned to her with a snarl, his profile utterly ferocious. He knelt down besides her, placing his blades on the ground, then pulled her hand away from her neck to assess the wound. It was shallow, fortunately, and he then grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet.

She stared at him with wide eyes. “Wh - who was that?” She stuttered. _Oh Goddesses._ She had no idea what was going on. One moment Ganondorf had been speaking to her and the next, another Ganondorf had appeared besides them. She looked at the dead Hylian on the ground. A trick. It had been a trick, to fool her. What kind of lunatic would sneak into the castle disguised as the Demon King?

The Demon King pushed her roughly down into nearby chair, and loomed over her menacingly, frowning intensely. “You don’t know?” He asked sarcastically.

With that, he straightened, performing the spell that called his monsters to him, and advanced on the dead man on the floor. Kicking the torso over to reveal the face, Ganondorf gestured at him, and she shivered, shrinking down in her chair. “Who is this?” He asked pointedly.

Zelda twisted her hands together. _Didn’t he believe her?_ “I don’t know!” She cried. “I’ve never seen him before.”

Ganondorf’s face was truly terrifying. “You _lie_.” He snarled as the doors burst open, and iron knuckles and darknuts flooded into the room, swords drawn. Zelda held as still as she could. _Lie_? She wasn’t _lying_. She struggled to control her breathing as her panic rose. Clearly, Ganondorf believed that this man was her lover, smuggled into castle in his form _. Oh Nayru_. What if he thought that the child she carried wasn’t his? She swallowed hard. How would she convince him of the truth?

She watched as he spoke to his monsters in their own tongue, something she could not comprehend, and there was a lot of furious gesturing at the room at large. One of the knuckles motioned at her, and she tried to hide behind the arm of the chair as Ganondorf’s furious glare passed over her once more. He shook his head curtly, and the monsters separated into groups. One gathered around the corpse, and Zelda lost track of the movements of the others as Ganondorf approached; he roughly seized her wrist, jerking her to her feet. He dragged her into her chambers, throwing her forwards as he moved to slam the door shut behind them. She gasped as stumbled from the motion, nearly falling but managing to keep her feet.

Zelda stared with wide terrified eyes at the enraged Demon King. His very form seemed to exude utter fury, as his golden eyes fairly glowed with rage. Inky black smoke from his magic curled and dripped from his hands as he gripped his sword, and he had never before seemed quite so massive. In that moment, he truly resembled the demon so many proclaimed him to be, as he started slowly, menacingly, towards her.

Fear overtook her, and she skittered backwards until her back hit unforgiving stone, and she gasped, as his fist smashed into the wall above her head. He delivered the blow with such force a few fragments of stone shattered and fell into her hair, and she thought she would faint, even as the wicked point of his blade came to rest against her throat; the merest swallow would cause the cold steel to nick her skin.

“ _Do not lie to me_. This is your story then?” He asked savagely. “That you have never seen this man before?”

“I never knew him before in my life!” She choked out, tears making their way down her cheeks. “I… I thought it was _you_.” Zelda wanted so badly to run, to get out of his sight, but something told her that to do so would only make him angrier. In this moment, he was a predator, and she was his prey.

Her words had some effect; his brows drew together and he lessened the pressure of his blade slightly. “Explain yourself.”

Her words came out in a rushed and hurried fashion as she struggled to explain before he lost his temper entirely. She tripped over her words as she described how, on his leaving for his diplomatic trip, he had returned suddenly the day after he had left, saying that the Zora’s had been unreasonable, and negotiations had ended.  
“It never occurred to me that it wasn’t you.” She whispered. Would he believe her? He took the blade from her throat then, and it disappeared to whatever dimension it resided in when not in use. Steel tipped claws closed about her arms, pulling her up and dropping her roughly onto the chaise longue. He leaned in closely, one hand on the back of the longue, making her feel trapped.

“Either you are telling the truth, or you are a very skilled actress.” He mused, giving her a hard look. Zelda swallowed hard, trying to stifle her tears as she reached out a timid hand to touch his wrist. She had to convince him of her fidelity.

“Please.” She said, tears making her voice waver. “He held a blade to my throat. How can you think I would be involved in any way?” Her fear over took her here, and her voice faltered and broke.

His brows drew together as he considered her words. “That is true.” He admitted, his look displeased, and then he looked suspicious. “But beyond that I haven’t any proof you don’t know him. That could have been an attempt to throw me off the trail.”

Zelda shook her head violently, and shrunk back against the cushions as he leaned in, a large taloned hand closing gently about her throat. He was so _suspicious_.

“But… I am inclined to believe you, Princess.” Ganondorf said slowly, lifting his hand to trace a vicious talon down her cheek. “I do not think the bearer of Wisdom could ever be so impossibly stupid as this.” Zelda felt nothing but relief. She tried to speak, but he cut her off. “If this intruder has been here for nearly a week, and you thought it was me…” He mused in a dangerous voice. “Did he try to bed you?”

Zelda felt her heart stop, and she looked down as shame overwhelmed her at what he so clearly believed, and she bit her lip hard with the fear that he would not believe her. She shook her head violently, and he growled as he tipped her chin up. She could not meet his gaze, and his hand forced her head up to look him in the eye. Anger twisted his features, but it seemed to Zelda that a gleam of something close to jealousy shone from his dark golden eyes.

“No?” He asked flatly, and Zelda tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks as she shook her head. “This is the absolute truth?” He asked, his voice dangerous, and Zelda nodded her head quickly, watching as his expression changed from utterly furious to a slightly placated version of furious. She then tried to change the subject somewhat.

“Yes. You… He… avoided me most of the time. He spent a good deal of time in your quarters. Tonight was coincidental; I happened to come in here at the same moment he was. You… He asked me all sorts of questions about Hyrule, and…” She paused here, fearful of his reaction. “He wanted to know my opinions on your idea’s for Hyrule. I… thought at the time it was peculiar, for every question was phrased as to make me explain each movement to him. He wanted to know about your military plans as well, but I don’t really know anything about that.”

Ganondorf snarled viciously, and turned to pace angrily up and down the room, muttering in Gerudo under his breath. Zelda frowned, considering things. Clearly, this intruder wished to discover Ganondorf’s plans, and now the Gerudo King was furious.

“I had no reason to believe it wasn’t you!” She cried desperately, cringing back into the chaise longue at the vile curse words issuing from his mouth.

He turned then, glaring at her, and was upon her like a flash, pressing her back into the cushions. Ganondorf made to say something, before a curious expression crossed his face, and he grabbed her wrist, pulling it to his nose, inhaling deeply as if he held a glass of fine wine. “I can smell him on you.” He said in such a soft tone of menace that Zelda would have preferred it if he had shouted. She jerked her arm from his grasp, holding it aloft and staring at it in horror. Shame and fear licked at her as she looked at him, tears welling once more. She may not like him, but she hated the idea that he thought she had broken her marriage vows. Surely now he would trust her even less.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I thought it was you.” She looked down then as he snarled, his golden eyes now black with fury, and he seized her chin, jerking her head around.

“Look at me.” He snarled. “Had you known, you would not have consorted with this man? Is this correct?”

She looked up, hope that he would believe her blossoming in her chest. “I didn’t _consort_ with him. But yes. Yes, it is so. I – I would not betray my vows.”

Something very close to satisfaction covered his features, but combined with the fury, the expression seemed twisted and evil. “I am glad to hear it.” He growled against her ear. “You are _mine_ , Zelda. You are _my_ wife, my Queen, _mine_ , and I alone will possess you.”

She nodded shakily, her hand reaching to touch his as she hastened to agree. It was the first time he had ever really called her by her given name. “Yes.” She said simply. “Yes, of course.” The words did something to him; gratification replaced anger as he stared at her, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles, before he scented the other man on her once more.

“And yet, his scent is on your skin.” He murmured, and Zelda swallowed hard. Should she offer to take a bath, to scrub herself clean? She shifted slightly and her hair fell back behind her shoulder. As Ganondorf’s gaze fastened on her skin, his eyes flared. “What. Is. _That?”_ He asked, his words clipped with anger.

Zelda tried instantly to hide the mark in her flesh, but her stopped her, glaring. This was not the wound caused by the knife; this was a love bite.

 _“…Oh.”_ She said quietly, shrinking back into the seat. “He… kissed me.” Zelda whispered the words quite unwillingly, thinking back to how utterly pleased he had seemed when he had, recalling how strange she had thought his behaviour at the time, almost smug, as if he hadn’t expected to get away with it. Now, of course, she realised just why he hadn’t. “I – I thought it was you, so I didn’t have any reason to say no, please believe me-”

Ganondorf slung her up into his arms, growling as he stalked through the connecting door into her chambers, practically throwing her down onto her bed and caging her body with his own as his gaze roamed angrily over her form. This, it appeared, was his breaking point, and he’d been pushed past it.

“What are you doing?” She squeaked. He began to unlatch parts of his armour, throwing it roughly to the floor, his gaze firmly latched onto the mark on her throat.

“You are _mine_.” Ganondorf bit out, running his hands over her body. “All mine.” Zelda cried out as he pulled her hands up over her head roughly with one of his, pinning her down as his gaze raked over her body. His other hand came up to savagely knead her breasts, until she moaned slightly beneath him. “Whilst I was slaving away with Zoran dignitaries, another man was with my wife.” He said darkly, his face unreadable, fury evident in his voice, jealousy and possessiveness shining in his eyes.

 _I thought you didn’t believe in marriage and wives and ownership_. The thought flashed through her mind, but there was no way she’d be stupid enough to say it. Zelda bit her lip as he tugged on her nipples. “He never touched me like that.” She said weakly, and Ganondorf snorted, though he looked pleased, releasing her hands, his touch drifting down to place one finger lightly over her abdomen.

“You’re very lucky you’re already with child, Princess.” He growled, and Zelda felt a thrill of fear. Thank the Goddesses she’d already told him she was pregnant, and fortunately, he seemed to cast no aspersions onto who had fathered her child.

He took her mouth then, with an urgency that took her breath away. She resolved to be utterly compliant, for his mood was… interesting, to say the least. Twining her arms about his neck and digging her fingers into his hair, Zelda gave herself to him entirely. He pushed himself upright then, eyes locked onto the swell of her breasts as he moved to unlatch his chest plate. Zelda had an idea then, of what would please him, to help him forget his rage, and she sat up, pushing his hands aside as she undid the buckle herself. His faint chuckle reached her ears, and she smiled slightly; her plan had been a success. His chest plate undone, she reached for one of his gauntlets, her hair falling down to shield her face as she undid the buckle, laying it to the side as she glanced up at him.

His face was impassive for the most part, but a smirk lurked at the corner of his mouth as he watched her. After she had relieved him of all his armour, he pulled the tunic over his head, baring his chest, Zelda inched closer, sitting up on her knees, biting her lip as she trailed her hands over his skin. She moved then, boldly climbing into his lap and sinking her fingers into his hair as she kissed him. Ordinarily, she would never dream of being so daring, but she knew that this would be the best way to calm his temper. Her fear of his anger pushed her to calm him at any cost. He groaned delightedly, and his arms wrapped around her, holding her close, and Zelda smiled against his dark skin. She resolved to be nothing less than open and responsive to his touch, lest his fury return.

“Why Princess.” He rasped smugly. “You are very eager.” She barely refrained from rolling her eyes.  
Needing a way to take his mind off his anger, she decided to let him believe that. Zelda shook her head desperately, playing on his apparent jealousy. “I don’t want him on me.” She breathed, and Ganondorf’s eyes flared as he gripped her possessively. He pulled her up so she was on her knees, her arms about his neck, and he pushed her nightgown up around her waist as he slid his hand between her legs, making her moan as he invaded her core. Burying her face in his neck, she quivered as masterful fingers danced between her thighs, bringing her blood to a boil. She cried out and began to tremble, his breath hot against her cheek as she threw her head back, her hips beginning to pulse in time to his movements. He chuckled slightly and withdrew, prompting a cry of dismay as she stared at him.

She moved to press her mouth to his, kissing him hungrily. “Please.” She whispered. “ _Please_.”

The Demon King growled low in his throat and pushed her off him, ripping off his trousers in record time as he knelt before her, and then he seized her about the waist, lowering her down onto his arousal as he gripped the post of the bed with one hand, the other firmly about her waist. Zelda knew that her cries seemed to increase his enjoyment of the act, and so she released all abandon, and made no attempt to stifle the noises that welled in her throat. She straddled his thighs as he controlled their movement through his grip on her hips as he raised and lowered her. Her head fell forwards and she tentatively tasted the skin at the base of his throat. His groan encouraged her, and Zelda concentrated her efforts there, laving at the hollow of his throat and nibbling on his collarbone, and then she tangled her fingers in his fiery hair to pull his face to hers. He ground her down onto him as deep as he could go, and she moaned as he released her hips, one hand on her back to press her against him, the other gripping her hair as he kissed her hard, encouraging her to open her mouth against him as his tongue slid against hers. His taste overwhelmed her, and Zelda cried out from the sensations buffeting her body.

Ganondorf moved then, pushing her over so she lay on the bed, making her cry out as he left her, but then he pulled her nightgown over her head and his body covered hers, his arms braced beside her head and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her, making them both groan. He began to thrust in earnest, moving against her so hard she would not be surprised if she bruised. One hand moved down to abrade her breasts, and she cried out, tipping her head to the side. She was mildly concerned when he snarled harshly and stilled, his hand seizing her jaw and holding her immobile. Dimly, Zelda realised what he was looking at; the mark the doppelgänger had left on her throat. She reached up to cover it as she looked at him, and he wrenched her hand aside with a growl.

Ganondorf did nothing but stare for a long moment; the sight of another man’s mark on _his_ Queen’s slender throat filled him with rage. The bruise was slight, barely having broken the skin, but it was a reminder that, however unwilling, however ignorant she had been of the situation, another man had nearly known her body. It shouldn’t anger him as much as it did, and yet, he could barely keep his control. Determined to replace it with his own, he sank his teeth into the crook of her neck, relishing her cry of pain as sweet blood ran over his tongue. Zelda jerked beneath him, trying to dislodge him from her throat, but he hardly noticed the ineffectual pushes against his shoulders. Ganondorf began to move within her tightness once more as he suckled at her throat, and slid a hand between them to stroke her slick flesh even as he sank his fangs deeper into her flesh. Pulling away, he grinned in dark satisfaction; the other man’s mark had been obliterated by his bite, and he bent his head to lap softly until the flow of blood began to stem as she writhed beneath him.

He moved then, leaning back on his haunches the better to watch the princess as her body undulated against him. Pulling her up so nothing but her shoulders rested on the bedding, Ganondorf gripped her hips hard, noting with pleasure how her legs tightened around his waist as she arched to his every thrust. With her head turned to the side, eyes closed, back arched, Zelda made as erotic a picture as he had ever seen. When one of her slender hands landed on her abdomen and ran up the length of her body between her breasts, coming to rest above her head, where she twined both hands into the sheets, it became a whole lot harder to breathe. In a small compartment at the back of his mind, he was slightly concerned at how attracted he was becoming to her, but in the next breath, as her body gripped him tightly, he chalked it up to physical lust for her body. Possessiveness he could deal with. They were married, and she carried his child. She was his Queen, and according to her customs, that dictated that her body belonged to him. He could even rationalise respect for her mind, but was this emotion he felt – _Emotion?_ Where had that come from? Gritting his teeth, Ganondorf instructed himself firmly that he felt no emotion for the Hylian Princess, and was determined never to.

He grinned slightly, for the position he had her in was perfect for sliding at hand down to stroke her in tandem to his movements. He watched her face as he did so, smirking as her gasps turned to breathy cries and pleas until she finally shattered around him. Ganondorf gritted his teeth at the pressure, feeling the tingling of his release shooting up his spine as he let his body fall forwards to blanket hers as she spasmed beneath him; taking gasping lips, he grinned as Zelda began to come back to herself as she returned his kiss.

He felt utterly satisfied; both physically and mentally, for he had the triumph of knowing not only that he could make her body respond to his, but also that princess returned his touch wholeheartedly; at least as far as he knew. _She’s mine_. Glancing down at her, Ganondorf was struck by sudden suspicion, his words from earlier flowing back to him. Either she was sincere, or Zelda was indeed a _very_ skilled actress. He was mostly sure she was telling the truth, that she didn’t know the intruder, but… that didn’t necessarily mean she wasn’t faking everything else. How could he determine the truth? He supposed only time would tell. He moved to rest on his side, pulling Zelda’s body into him; no resistance. _Hmm_. Perhaps his plan _was_ working, better than he had hoped, and she was growing to feel comfortable with him.

Zelda allowed herself to settle into the crook of his arm, her face resting against his chest, with one hand awkwardly tucked up to press against the bite mark in her neck. Despite the pain, curiously enough, she was starting to quite like these embraces; there was something inherently comforting about having his muscular arms wrapped around her. _Oh, Nayru_. Zelda froze as she became conscious of that thought. She wasn’t starting to feel some sort of attachment to Ganondorf, was she? _It wasn’t possible_. She thought back to what he had said earlier, when he had claimed her, declaring her to belong to him. He had certainly grown possessive, she mused, mulling it over. Did that mean her affectionate actions had won him over, to some extent? Ganondorf had clearly noted the tensing of her body, and leaned down to see her face, which was twisted into something halfway between confusion and incredulity.

“What’s that face for?” He asked, and Zelda flailed about wildly in her head for an appropriate response. Over her dead body would she let him know what she was thinking about.

“I was wondering who that man could be.” She blurted out, before closing her eyes in regret; why on Earth had she said that? Now his temper would surely return.

He said nothing for a long moment, though his grip on her waist tightened. “Yes.” He said finally. “That is something I would like to know myself.”

“I don’t understand why he was here for so long.” Zelda mused, not quite realising she was speaking out loud. “I mean, I can understand someone breaking in for a few hours maybe, but not for that long.”

Ganondorf nodded in agreement, and Zelda felt nothing but relief that the worst of his anger seemed to be over. She could still sense it though, the rage simmering beneath his skin.

“What did he do?” He asked.

She shrugged one shoulder. “He spent a lot of time in your study…”

 Her words faded as she realised the enormity of her statement. Ganondorf’s face went blank, before fury slammed down, and with a growl he released her and slid from the bed, jerking on his trousers before striding from the room so fast Zelda nearly got whiplash. After a moment’s hesitation she wrapped her robe around herself and followed him as he crashed through several doors, a steady stream of Gerudo curses issuing from his mouth as he headed towards his study. Zelda stood nervously in the doorway as he ran an eye over his massive desk, before he began pulling open drawers and flicking through bundles, he paused then, and tapped the desk, by where several scrolls sat, the kind she knew he received from his generals. Military information.

“Some of these are missing.” He growled, and Zelda gasped quietly.

“When I… met with _him_ … this evening, he was reading something. He put it in his pocket.” She offered, anxious to calm him down, for his eyes were starting to glow with rage again. He turned to look at her, and she shrank back, trying to blend into the doorframe, for the scowl distorting his features was terrifying. He pointed a finger menacingly at her.

“Stay where you are.” He growled, as shadows wrapped around him and he disappeared. Zelda sank down onto the floor, a hand pressed to her neck where he had bitten her. Blood trickled slowly, and she instinctively summoned her magic to slow the bleeding. Having forgotten about the sigil, she groaned out loud when she remembered she could not heal it at all. She sighed, and remained lost in her thoughts until Ganondorf returned. He did not see her at first, and with a growl he crossed to the door and ripped it open, evidently assuming she had disobeyed him and left the room. She gave a half-hearted flutter of her fingers.

“Down here.” She said softly.

His gaze snapped down to meet hers, and he closed the door roughly, an exasperated look on his face, before he looked down at the paper in his hands, a muscle twitching in his jaw.

“You said you can speak Zoran?” He asked gruffly, his speech clipped.

Brows drawing together in confusion, Zelda looked at him for a moment before replying. “Yes, I can. What significance does-”

Ganondorf cut her off, stalking over to loom above her, offering the paper. “This is written in Zoran. Read it.”

Zelda climbed to her feet, taking the paper from him and opening it, touching a bloody finger to the wax seal, which bore an unfamiliar crest. “Do you recognise the seal?” She asked.

He shook his head, displeasure darkening his face further. “Read.” He snapped, and she hurriedly unfolded the letter, trying to avoid getting more blood on it.

_-_

_I hope you found your payment whole and untouched, as well as the metamorphosis potion, as per our agreement. Do not drink the entirety of the brew at once – three moderate sips will grant you a space of six hours before you will reassume your true form. Once you have drunk, it should take effect within a few minutes._

_You must liberate only the documents we spoke of previously. I will not endanger either myself or you further by writing them hence, and so I trust your memory is in good order. I shall expect delivery of the papers in exactly one week’s time. Remember, it is imperative that you not remove any other documents, no matter how appealing they may be – for if the Demon King catches wind of the theft, it would be disastrous for both the cause, and your life._

Ganondorf snorted. “Well, he wasn’t wrong.” He muttered, stroking his beard.

_Watch Princess Zelda carefully. She may not look like much, but she is the bearer of Wisdom. Her beauty and gentle looks are misleading._

A grim sneer twisting his lips, Ganondorf motioned for her to continue. He was pacing the room now, evidently deep in thought. Zelda hesitated somewhat as she scanned the words, for she could see references to the Gerudo that were more than a little insulting. She read those bits as fast as she could, hoping he wouldn’t get _too_ incensed.

_I repeat, be wary of her. By all means, engage her in conversation if you think you can handle it without revealing yourself. Remember your alliance to the cause, and beware that uppity shrew._

Zelda gasped in outrage. “Uppity shrew? Who _wrote_ this?” She snapped, turning the letter over to peer at the crest once more, as Ganondorf huffed what sounded vaguely like a laugh. “You had better not be laughing.” She said, turning to glare viciously at him and the overly smug grin on his features. Of course he would be in agreement. She sniffed and looked back to the paper in her hand.

_These are your instructions, and I urge you now that you have read them, to destroy this letter. If it should fall into the wrong hands, it can and will incriminate you. Take these words to heart, and burn the paper. May the Goddesses bless you on your mission, boy._

Zelda blinked in confusion as she finished reading. “There's no signature." She said with a glance at the Gerudo King. When he simply nodded, looking angry, she looked back at the letter. "Well, he didn’t do a very good job of destroying the letter, whoever he is.”

Ganondorf looked angrily over at her. “ _Zoran’s_.” He muttered under his breath, making it seem derogatory. He ripped the letter from her hands, and made for the door. Zelda felt panic wash through her when she heard what he was mumbling in Gerudo, and without thinking about it, she darted to stand in front of him, slapping both her hands on his bare chest to block his way. He stopped and stared incredulously.

“You can’t do that.” She said, lowering her hands, unable to believe she had just done that.

The Gerudo King raised a brow. “Oh?” He asked nastily. “And why not?”

Zelda felt her panic grow. With the mood Ganondorf was in now, he would surely do or say something to the Zora that would offend them deeply, and then they would cut off trade with Hyrule. They might even declare war. In their weakened state, Hyrule would surely flounder, and she could not allow that to happen. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, trying to think how best to phrase her argument.

“Because sending wild accusations to the Zoran Royal family will offend them. Hyrule is weak right now, we need their trade.” She said, clasping her hands before her. “I do not think this letter is connected to court machinations; it is likely to be from a single party.”

He frowned, looking from her face to the letter in his hand. “You speak as though I _care_.” He snarled, and Zelda rolled her eyes.

“Maybe not now, but you will.” She said, and Ganondorf raised an incredulous brow, momentarily distracted.

“Oh?” He asked.

“Yes. You know perfectly well that if you accuse the Zoran of conspiracy against Hyrule then it would easily lead to war. Hyrule has already been invaded once, _by you_. Our supplies and numbers are low.” Zelda snapped, crossing her arms. “Even with your troops, the Zoran’s would have the advantage.”

He looked at her contemptuously, a flash of something curious crossing his eyes. If she didn’t know better, she’d say he knew something she didn’t. “You think that I would concern myself about the fate of Hylian’s?” He asked, derision clear in his tone. “I couldn’t care less about your _precious_ _little citizens_ if I tried.” He sneered the words, scorn written across his face.

“Maybe you don’t care about Hylian’s, but you do care about Hyrule.” She said, holding up a palm to halt his interruption. “Allow me to clarify. You, who have expended so much time and effort into conquering my kingdom, who have finally been crowned and taken what you want, would give it up? To the _Zoran’s_? Preposterous. You couldn’t do it if you tried.” Zelda gestured angrily his Triforce. “Even if you disregard the animosity between your people, _you_ bear the Triforce of Power. Your lust for dominion and sovereignty dictates your every move! I would be very much mistaken if you could compel yourself to give up your newfound supremacy even for an _hour_.”

The Gerudo King narrowed his eyes and glared, but said nothing. From the very ugly look on his face, Zelda knew he knew she was right, but was unwilling to admit it.

“You would not give this up. Your pride would not allow it. You would not be King of a land that is no longer yours, would you? There is no use trying to deny it.” She said assuredly, confident in her conviction that she was correct. He went to say something, but she interrupted.

“Negotiations work far better than petty grudges and revenge.” She went on, as calmly as she could. “The best course of action would be to uncover these conspirators _quietly_ , and find out exactly who they are before you go about declaring war on anyone and everyone under the sun.”

Looking thoroughly unimpressed, Ganondorf leaned back against his desk, folding his arms and tilting his head back to roll his eyes at the ceiling, before he turned back to her, his gaze running over her form in a manner that could only be described as contemplative.

“I cannot deny that there is sense in your words.” He said slowly. Seeing her visible sigh of relief, he snorted. “I may be possessed of a quick temper, Princess, but I am not so mindless as to be unable to recognise soundness of thought.”

Zelda nodded. “I know that.” She smiled slightly, titling her head to the side. “Then we are in acquiescence? You won’t lay public charges against the Zoran’s?”

He stood up then, crossing the room to stand directly in front of her. “Not until it is proven that they are complicit.” He said, frowning down at her.

She narrowed her eyes. “ _Unless_ it is proven.” This prompted a scoff, and Zelda sighed. “Well, I suppose it is as good an agreement as I am like to get.” She turned a bright smile on him, and extended her hand. “Thank you.”

The look he gave her was odd in the extreme, a kind of disbelief mixed with displeasure and doubt. He looked sceptical as he took her hand and kissed it lightly. Zelda beamed up at him, and moved to stand next to him, tugging the hand that still held the letter upwards so she could scan it once more.

“I am not a _shrew_.” She mumbled, and she heard Ganondorf snicker.

“Indeed, Princess? You could have fooled me.” He chuckled as Zelda speared him with the coldest glance she could muster. She pointed to a particular line.

“Look at this. It says ‘alliance to the cause’. What cause?” She asked, and he frowned, bringing a hand up to rub absentmindedly at his beard.

“I don’t know.” He admitted. “But I am going to find out.”

Zelda held up a suspicious finger. “But you won’t do anything _rash_ , will you?” She asked, brow raised.

He rolled his eyes and snorted. “That depends on your definition of _rash_.”

Zelda narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “If you so much as _look_ in the general direction of the Zoran ambassadors then you will be in a great deal of trouble.”

Ganondorf’s eyes darkened, but a grin hovered at the corner of his mouth. “Is this a _threat_ , Princess?”

She smiled. “Maybe.” Inside, she was dancing a jig. He had calmed down right before her eyes, adding substance to her theory that speaking to him in a flirtatious teasing manner was an excellent distraction tactic. He advanced on her then, resting his hands on her waist, prompting Zelda to slide her hands up his arms as he raised a brow.

“Sneaky minx.” He said, snickering as she frowned quizzically.

“Sneaky?” Zelda asked. He chuckled and tightened his grip, hoisting her into the air so her face was level with his as her arms went around his neck.

“Yes. You know exactly what you’re doing, don’t you?” Ganondorf looked very serious for the most part, but as she watched the corner of his mouth twitch, Zelda knew he was playing along with her little game. Smiling coyly, she didn’t answer, merely playing with his fiery hair as he watched her. The silence stretched, and his grin was widening as his grip tightened below her hips. Zelda licked her lips, watching as his eyes darkened, and he leaned in to capture her mouth. Pressing herself closer to him, she kissed him back, drawing a dark noise from the back of his throat, which she felt all the way down to her toes.

A loud pounding at the door made her pull back; for a second they stared at each other before it registered that there was someone wishing to speak to Ganondorf. A fierce scowl on his face, he lowered her back to her feet, and Zelda ran for the other door, escaping through into Ganondorf’s quarters. Turning to shut the door behind her, she saw him nod in recognition as he turned to the main door.

“Enter.” She heard him say, and Zelda felt a strong rush of relief that he had waited until she was out of the room. She padded softly through to her chambers and paced. This was an interesting turn of events. She hoped Ganondorf would adhere to his word and not accuse the Zoran’s unjustly, for his temper combined with the ill will between the two peoples may overcome any respect for strategy. She felt confident he would, however, for his face after she had illustrated how he would not be able to give up Hyrule? _Hah! Priceless_. He knew she was right, and that irritated him, clearly, but she thought she had convinced him.

Her thoughts turned to the corpse that currently lay in the dungeons, presided over by iron knuckles. The man had obviously been sent to gather documents, and deliver them to this mysterious third party. Where were they now? Ganondorf had searched the body, presumably, judging from the fact that he had procured the letter. Had he found his missing papers, neglecting to tell her that they had been on the intruder’s body? Or, were they stashed somewhere that had been lost with the man’s death? They would have to be found. Ganondorf would surely be in a sour mood until they were. What if they were already en route to this unknown Zora? She slipped into bed at last, a hand resting lightly on her abdomen. At least Ganondorf did not believe that another man had fathered the child she carried. She’d had time to mull it over, and now, she found she rather wanted the child. It was her child, after all, even if the father no doubt saw it merely as a means to an end. Her thoughts wandered back to the mysterious letter, and quite soon her mind was ticking over with theories as she lay there, until she eventually drifted off to sleep. 


	11. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days following the imposter's death are not quite as Zelda would have imagined them being.
> 
> Contains an NSFW Scene.

The dawn following Ganondorf’s return from the Zora brought Zelda a miserable morning; she felt quite sick, even with the tonic, and lay in bed for much longer than she normally did. She did not see Ganondorf at breakfast, and was consequently informed that he had left the castle. Where to, nobody knew. She decided to head to the library, in order to distract herself. She spent the day there, alternating between worrying about the imposter reading as much as she could about the animosity between the Zoran’s and the Gerudo as she could. She didn’t understand what was going on, and that annoyed her. Who was this Zoran, and why were they in partnership with a Hylian paid to steal documents from Ganondorf? And why on earth had the foolish creature been so stupid as to disguise himself as the Gerudo King? She could think of much less risky people to impersonate, though now she thought about it, wearing Ganondorf’s skin was a great way to get about the castle unimpeded.

But what was the significance of stealing his documents? Apparently there was a ‘cause’ brewing. Rebels? It was likely, but… why would a Zora be spearheading the rebels? Zelda had a bad feeling about all of it, and with the knowledge that there was one intruder, the suspicion that there were more descended on her. She eyed every servant that passed her by, wondering if _this_ was a person in disguise. The day passed, however, with no further drama, and when at last she was informed the evening meal was ready, she went there lost in thought. She was nearly finished when the door opened. Expecting it to be a servant, she looked up expectantly, only to be surprised by the Demon King himself.

He looked tired and irritable, his hair windblown, poufy and very messy, his armour stained with dust, and he was growling something under his breath. He sat down heavily with nary a glance of acknowledgement, and set to work demolishing a roasted cucco. Zelda stared at him cautiously, unsure as to whether or not she should speak to him. After a few minutes of silence, she decided she would. She floundered, trying to decide if she should ask him where he had been, or to inquire after his day. She settled on the latter, for in the awful mood he was in, he could be affronted if he didn’t want her know where he had been.

“How was your day?” Zelda asked quietly, flicking her gaze to his. He paused mid bite, frowned, and swallowed, before taking a pull of his wine.

“Terrible.” He said shortly. Zelda nodded, completely at a loss as to where she should go from here.

“Did… did anything happen?” She asked nervously.

He leaned back in his chair with a creak. “Nothing that concerns you, Princess.” He said, and Zelda nodded. He had finished his cucco and had started in on a massive chunk of bread, shredding it and dunking it into a bowl of soup. She watched in a kind of fascinated trance as she nibbled on a small piece of cake. His manners were atrocious by her standards, and while she usually tried to lead by example, he clearly ignored all of her hints. By this time, she had finished her meal, and sipped her wine as she waited for Ganondorf to finish. Etiquette demanded that she stay until all parties had finished their meal, and she was fully regretting it by the time he was finished eating his way through an absolutely mountainous pile of food. _He mustn’t have eaten all day_ , she thought, and was relieved when he finally stood up. He came around to her side of the table, holding out a hand for her to take as she rose, and she took it, smiling as pleasantly as she could.

As they walked towards the door, he spoke. “What did you do today?” He asked, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck. Sneaking him a sidelong glance, Zelda furrowed her brow. He really did look extremely fatigued, growing more so with every step. She sensed that his mental energy was drained more than his physical energy, for she suspected someone of Ganondorf’s physique could maintain himself or herself for far longer than a day.

“I spent most of the day in the library.” She said.

“Oh?” He replied distantly; it was obvious he wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation.  He was in a strange mood, that much was evident. Funnily enough, he didn’t seem to be angry, as she rather had expected him to be, now, he just seemed… _tired_. Zelda burned with curiosity; where had he gone? What had he been doing to make himself so worn out? Well, even if he wasn’t going to tell her where he’d been, if his fatigue was going to make him vaguely civil, then she wasn’t going to complain. They spent the rest of the walk to their chambers in silence, where he left her, and continued through the door into his own chambers with merely a grunt in her general direction. Zelda headed to her bathing chambers then, and relaxed into the water, having called her maids. After some time had passed, wherein she had bathed, her maids had brushed her hair and braided it, and she was cosily ensconced in her nightgown and robe, she dismissed them. After they had gone, she crossed into the circular chamber in search of her book.

Seeing as there was plenty of time before she felt as though she could go to bed, Zelda sat down on a divan and opened her book. Not long after, the door opened, and Ganondorf emerged, skin clean once more, dressed in only his trousers. His usually vivid hair was dripping wet, darkening the colour immensely. He crossed the room and sank down onto the floor by the fire, leaning against a chair as he attacked his hair with a comb, resting a bottle of oil beside him on the floor. For a while nothing could be heard but the crackle of the fire, the soft swish of turning pages, and the breathing of the Gerudo man struggling with his hair. After nearly a quarter of an hour had passed with Ganondorf’s cursing getting more pronounced as his hair refused to untangle, Zelda sighed as she watched him.

He looked ridiculous; appearing to be right on the verge of sleep, and yet struggling to comb out his hair. She had no doubt that his fatigue was what ailed him; surely he was capable of brushing his hair under ordinary circumstances. She wondered if she dared go over to him… Zelda pursed her lips and considered her options. She felt rather safe in doing so, because in this state she’d be surprised if he could take offense to a fly. If she could steel her own nerves enough to go over to him… it would certainly send the right kind of impression; she knew exactly how he would interpret her actions, and that was the result she was looking for… It turned out, she was brave enough. Placing her book to the side, she stood, making her way over to the chair he was leaning against and sitting down, tugging the comb from his hand and pulling his half dry hair into her lap in the same movement.

“You have no idea how funny this is.” She said, with a laugh to cover her nerves. “Watching you fail miserably at something so simple as _brushing your hair_.”

He snorted, but made no move to get up, and Zelda separated his hair into sections, and attacked them one at a time. “You look exhausted.” She said quietly, noting that his eyes were very nearly closed.

He made a noise in the back of his throat. “No sleep last night. Full day of riding today. I’m done.” He agreed. She smiled slightly, delighted he was letting her brush his hair. Ganondorf had a great deal of pride when it came to his vivid crimson locks, eschewing a manservant to aid him in favour of caring for it himself, which was quite unnatural for a King, but she knew she’d not change his mind.

“No sleep? You stayed up? That was foolish.” She said, moving onto the second section of hair.

Ganondorf nearly forgot to respond, he was so close to sleep. He managed to make a vague noise of agreement. The rhythmic movement of the brush through his hair was extremely relaxing. What he couldn’t fathom was why she had approached him in the first place. He grinned smugly. Perhaps Zelda was coming to care for him? He considered this thought carefully. He still hadn’t ruled out his suspicion that the princess was feigning her affection, but this move had thrown him somewhat. Zelda softly drew her nails over his scalp, and a shiver rippled over his skin unbidden, drawing a soft giggle from her. She shifted slightly as he adjusted his position, so he leaned against the side of her soft thigh instead. _Much more comfortable than the hard chair_ , he thought idly.

The princess sighed as she attacked a particularly stubborn knot, and the little of her face he could see from his angle looked exasperated as she tilted her head, examining the hair she held in her fist. “You could always cut it, you know.” She suggested.

A second passed before he could fully comprehend just what she had said. He jerked upright, spinning around to face her, a snarl on his lips. “I will gut you like a fish.” He growled as Zelda jumped in fright. She started laughing then, muffling the noise behind her hand. He frowned at her and raised a mistrustful brow, waiting for her to stop. When the giggles subsided, she smiled widely at him.

“Don’t worry.” She said. “I don’t have any blades hidden up my sleeve.”

He narrowed his eyes dubiously, and shook a finger at her in warning, which made the princess giggle again, before he turned around and leaned up against her again. Her fingers sank back into his hair, and this time she did not use the brush, but rather just used her fingers to comb through the strands. It was extremely soothing.

“Why didn’t you bind it back?” She asked conversationally. “It wouldn’t be so tangled if you had.”

“Eh.” He rubbed his eyes tiredly. “It looks better down.”

She snickered to herself. “You are vain.”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath.

Zelda smiled slightly, feeling heat from the fire wash over them as he rested against her thigh, and silently worked on the rest of his hair. It took nearly three quarters of an hour, but she finally got all the knots out, and leaned down to pick up the oil. It was something Gerudo in origin, unfamiliar to her, and managed to be both spicy and sweet, as though someone had dipped a spiced peach in sugary syrup. She poured a moderate amount onto her hands, and began to work it through his hair. The lovely sweet smell permeated the air as Ganondorf’s eyes closed, and she began to feel drowsy herself. After most of the oil was focused on his ends, she moved her fingers up the strands to his scalp. As she ran her fingers through his hair, lightly dragging her nails along his scalp, occasionally dipping down to rub his temples, the Demon King made a very contented rumble and released the rest of his tension, sinking bonelessly down against her. A few minutes later and Zelda was smiling, for he had very obviously fallen asleep. She continued with the scalp massage for some time, until he was in serious danger of falling right over onto the floor. She took a moment to take in his face, completely relaxed as it was. She had never seen him so unguarded before. Why, without the ugly scowl he usually wore, his strong features, if not exactly what she would call handsome by Hylian standards, were not bad looking.

Leaning down, Zelda lightly shook his shoulder to wake him. He jerked forwards, looking blearily around as though he wasn’t quite sure if he should be ready to take someone’s head off. She touched his shoulder again, and he spun around to look at her.

“You should go to bed.” She said softly, and smiled. Ganondorf managed half a grin back before a yawn over took him, and he pulled himself upright. He blinked, his eyes somewhat unfocused, before he grabbed her wrist and tugged her to her feet. He grinned and hoisted her into the air, cradling her against his chest. Zelda looked up at him, confused. He wasn’t really going to attempt anything, was he? He’d fall asleep five minutes in, and told him as much. His laughter was all the reply she got as his grip tightened on her body.

He made it over to his bed without passing out, which was good she supposed, and dropped her lightly onto the covers. She barely had time to sit up before he collapsed on his back, the bedframe groaning under the sudden weight. Ganondorf reached out an arm and scooped her up, crushing her against his side. Zelda flipped her hair out of her face and looked up to see his eyes were already shut. She sighed and let herself relax into him, resigning herself to spending the night squished up against him, wondering if he would ever do this when he wasn’t half asleep out from exhaustion. She bit her lip as she considered; he seemed to be quite an affectionate sort of person when he wasn’t angry. Zelda frowned; maybe _affectionate_ was the wrong word, and she knew he’d die before he admitted it, but clearly he liked physical intimacy. She wondered if it meant anything more, or if it was just in his nature to touch and wish to be touched. An involuntary smile curled the corner of her lips; she found it rather sweet. She was fairly uncomfortable; her robe was twisted around her in an awkward fashion, but by this time Ganondorf was already snoring, and she couldn’t move to save her own life. Giving up on trying to fix it, Zelda lay there until sleep claimed her as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Zelda next awoke, it was morning. She blinked blearily at the massive snoring man beside her, who lay on his stomach, one arm up under his pillow, the other resting over her hips in a fashion that did not look overly comfortable. She had to lift his arm in order to slide out from underneath him, but apparently she wasn’t careful enough, because he suddenly shot up to rest on his free elbow. They froze, staring at each other, her still holding his arm up in the air. The ridiculousness of the situation hit her, and she let out a giggle, as she stared at the comical look of surprise on his face, dropping his wrist as she tried to smother it, before giving up and laughing fit to burst a lung into her pillow. As her laughter gradually subsided into hiccups, she sat up to peer at him. The disorientated look on his face set her off again, and she went to flop onto her back. What happened instead was that the Queen of Hyrule misjudged how close she was to the edge of the bed and with a scream, promptly fell off.

She hadn’t really fallen, more like uncontrollably slid headfirst on her back off the bed, but Zelda still lay on the cold stone for a few moments, blinking hard as Ganondorf came hurrying around the bed, a decidedly anxious expression on his face. He scooped her up and placed her back on the bed, then touched a hand lightly to her abdomen, and Zelda grinned as she slid his hand down a fraction to cradle the slight bump. She knew what he was worried about.

“I’m fine.” She brushed her fingers over his. “We’re fine.”

Zelda stood up then, turning towards her mirror, where she pulled the fabric of her nightgown taut against her, her fingers exploring the small yet defined bump.

“Look.” She said softly. “I’m starting to show, just a little bit.”

The look that crossed his face was peculiar indeed, his eyes darkening as moved to stand in front of her, gripping her hips lightly.

“At last.” He muttered under his breath.

Zelda frowned, slightly confused. “At last?” She inquired.

Ganondorf grinned, showing his fangs. “This child is very important to me, Princess. Nearly more so than having Hyrule for my own.”

She stared. That was unexpected. “You want a child so much you’d invade an entire Kingdom to get it?”

The Gerudo King smirked. “Yes. You see-” He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “-you are the only woman who can carry my child.”

Zelda blinked. This made no sense. “Surely you don’t mean physically.” She asked. “How would you know?”

He chuckled slightly. “No, I don’t mean physically. Theoretically, I could sire children with any number of women, but _this_ child… this child is the one that counts.”

She frowned up at him, unimpressed. “Do you have to be so cryptic all the time?” She complained, and he smirked harder.

“Yes.” A contemplative look entered his eye. “I do plan on telling you my reasoning…. But not yet.”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course not.” She muttered sarcastically as he snickered.

Ganondorf tightened his grip, pulling her closer so her body touched his, and she gave him her most unimpressed look as his hands slid to places they had no business being at this time of day.

“Now?” She asked drily, and he laughed out loud, and hoisted her into the air, where she slid her arms around his neck.

“Sadly, no.” He said, grinning. “I have places to be this morning.”

Zelda grinned mischievously. “ _What_ a shame.” She said, drowning her words in buckets of sarcasm, drawing an incredulous yet smug smirk from the Gerudo King. She liked him best when he was like this; when he wasn’t being threatening. The longer they spent together, she mused, the more and more flashes she got of his underlying personality.

“Why, Princess.” He dipped his head to graze the side of her neck with sharp teeth, making her shiver, and whispered conspiratorially in her ear. “I would dearly like to oblige you, but duty calls, I’m afraid.”

“Heh. I’m sure you would.” She muttered, causing a dark chuckle to wash over her skin. Ganondorf brought his head up then; his lips met hers firmly. Zelda nearly laughed as an idea occurred to her; a delicious, delicious idea. She pressed herself hard against him, twining her fingers roughly into his hair, letting a breathless whimper escape from her throat. His reaction was instantaneous, crushing her against him as he groaned deeply. Zelda could barely hold herself back from laughing, even as she moved her whole body against him, locking her legs around his waist. She could feel exactly how much he wanted her. As if on cue, his hand moved to slide up her thigh, under her nightgown, and she nibbled on his lower lip, relishing the groan that passed his lips.

Zelda pulled back then, and tapped his jaw cheekily. “I thought you said you had somewhere to be?” She asked teasingly.

There was a moment or two where Ganondorf looked utterly befuddled, and she took the opportunity to push herself backwards out of his grip, slipping down out of his reach as his expression changed from confused to suspiciously miffed. “You don’t…” He began, but didn’t finish the thought, his eyes narrowing, and reached for her. “You artful, _scheming_ little thing, I ought-”

Zelda beamed up at him, jumping out of his reach and skipping over to the door. With one hand on the handle, she turned back to smile and wave as flirtatiously as she possibly could as he stood there, his expression resembling a stunned kipper. “Have a _wonderful_ day!” She purred, before slipping through into the next room. Barely at the stifle the giggles she could just feel welling up from the look on his face, she fled and hid in her study. She stayed there for quite a while, just in case Ganondorf decided to come and finish what she’d started.

He didn’t however, and she eventually emerged, and very cautiously checked and double-checked that he wasn’t lurking somewhere in a corner, ready to pounce. She called her maids, and spent the rest of the morning breaking into giggles whenever she recalled Ganondorf’s face. After the midday meal, she was in the music room, immersed in a particularly tricky piece on her harp, when she became aware of a presence behind her, and heard the shuffle of the iron knuckles footsteps as they filed out of the room. Zelda smiled to herself, but didn’t turn around or give any indication that she was aware of said presence, though she did give the sway of her body a little more oomph, or at least she did until rough hands seized her waist, pulling her off her stool.

She gasped as she found herself being hoisted into the air for the second time that day. The scowl on Ganondorf’s face was marred by a grin twisting the corner of his lips as his fingers roamed over her hips. Zelda grinned at him, digging her fingers into the groove of chest plate.

Ganondorf lowered his face down to hers. “About time you were punished for that little stunt of yours, _Princess_.”

Zelda feigned ignorance. “Oh? I don’t recall any _stunts_ , my liege. I’m afraid you’ll have to refresh my memory.”

He grinned outright then, and leaned down. He no doubt would have kissed her, if the door hadn’t opened at that exact moment to reveal a liveried footman. Zelda instantly pushed backwards, launching herself out of his arms as Ganondorf turned to the intruder; she hit the floor and walked very speedily towards her piano. The footman’s face was bright crimson, but not so red as hers. Ganondorf looked aggrieved at the interruption; giving an irritable grumble, he snapped at the footman.

“What?”

The footman looked petrified. “Apologies, Your Majesty.” He stammered fearfully. “The Gerudo Lieutenant is here.”

Zelda turned around then; she had gotten her blush under control, and faced the footman with her serene mask in place. She wasn’t entirely sure how much the man had seen, and thus had decided that she would ignore it completely. She was confused. Gerudo lieutenant? Did he mean Nabooru? What was she doing back here?

The footman seemed utterly terrified to be addressing Ganondorf, who was clearly fully aware of that fact. Smugness radiated off him in waves.

“Tell her I will meet her in a few minutes.” He said, and flicked his fingers at the man casually, as though he were a bug.

The footman bowed, thus dismissed, and fled, ears still burning red.

Zelda turned to face Ganondorf, who advanced on her once more. The grin lurking around his mouth was definitely of the licentious variety, and Zelda held up her hands to stop him as he went to grab her waist again.

“Gerudo lieutenant?” She asked, attempting to fend him off. “You mean Nabooru?”

Ganondorf nodded. “Yes. I require Nabooru’s council, and the Twinrova insisted on coming too, for reasons known only to themselves. They will be here for around a fortnight.”

Zelda frowned. “You never said they were coming.”  She flicked a hand down the front of the gown. “Is this about the…” She hesitated for a moment. “That man?”

Ganondorf’s eyes darkened and his grin faded. “Yes.” He said shortly. “I’ve an idea – yesterday – well, I’m going to run it past Nabs first.”

“Do you have any idea who is was?” She asked.

He scowled and shook his head. “No.” His voice was dark with displeasure. “Not yet.”

Zelda took another step forwards, voicing a thought that had been worrying her. “What if there are others in the castle? That letter said something about a cause; any of the servants could be an outsider.”

He swore. “I know. Be on your guard, Princess. Act normally, as though you suspect nothing. If you notice anything…”

She nodded. “I’ll tell you.”

The Gerudo King grinned briefly. “Good. I rather hope there are some more intruders, to be honest. I’d like to question them.”

His tone of voice told her exactly how he’d do that, and she shivered slightly. “So this is what Nabooru’s here for?”

“Pretty much.”

“Am I required to greet them?”

“No, I don’t think so.” He snickered at her. “Nabooru and I have work to do, and the Twinrova certainly won’t want to see you.”

She stared at him with her mouth open for a moment. “Thank you very much.” She said tartly, making him chuckle. Zelda sniffed and put her nose in the air, crossing back to her harp. “I think you have somewhere to be...?” She said as haughtily as possible.

A dark chuckle echoed through the room. “Don’t think you’ve earned a reprieve, Princess.” He said, running a hand through her hair. With that, Ganondorf turned and abruptly left the room.

That nights evening meal was grand affair indeed. As per custom, the servants were treating it as a state function, and had arranged a magnificent feast. Zelda had dressed elegantly for the occasion, though she was feeling a little uneasy, due to the coldness of the Twinrova. She entered the dining hall to see Nabooru immediately leave Ganondorf mid sentence to greet her. Smiling, Zelda clasped the Gerudo woman’s hands in hers. “Nabooru. How wonderful to see you.” She said, and Nabooru beamed.

“Thank you, Princess.” Nabooru linked arms with her and drew her too the side for a while, until it was announced that the meal was served. The meal was mostly silent, for it was merely the five of them, and the Twinrova obviously had a bee in their bonnet about something, and refused to speak, outside a few words to Ganondorf. Thankfully, Nabooru was seated across from her, and together they held most of the conversation, with occasional input from Ganondorf. She couldn’t help feel slightly irritated with him, and especially with the Twinrova. In her world, this poor attitude displayed their ill breeding and lack of manners. Still, she tried to cover it as graciously as she could with her own conversation, working with Nabooru to keep the awkwardness down to as low a level as possible until the meal was over. It finally was, thank the Goddesses, and Nabooru went with the Twinrova to their rooms, and Ganondorf walked with her back to theirs, where he left her to enter his own bedchamber.

 

* * *

 

Ganondorf hummed to himself as he got dressed only in his trousers after his bath. He was in a good mood, for Nabooru was here now, and her advice was invaluable, or so he hoped, with regards to the mysterious Zora who was trying to steal his secrets. He chuckled slightly, picturing the princess in her nightgown, behaving as she had this morning. _Scheming baggage_. He’d spent most of the evening meal picturing all the different ways Zelda was going to get her comeuppance. He’d felt slightly twitchy all day, anticipating the evening, and now it was finally here.

Striding through into her rooms, Ganondorf stopped to see where she was. He grinned slowly as he saw her sitting at her dressing table, brushing her hair. He preened inside, for every time he looked at her, he was reminded of her pregnancy. He felt satisfaction curling through his chest at the mere thought of it; Zelda was no longer just his Queen, but would soon be the mother of his child and heir. The princess turned around, smiled, and then went back to her hair. He strode over and pulled the brush from her hands in one quick move.

“Well Princess.” He murmured. “I hope you’re prepared for your _punishment_.”

Zelda grinned up at him in the mirror. “No indeed.” She said. “I’ve done nothing to warrant punishment.”

“Oh?” He said, snickering. “Then you and I have very different recollections of it.”

The princess merely smiled, and picked up a bottle of oil. “I think you must be right.” She said, beginning to rub the oil through the ends of her long hair.

He merely chuckled darkly, watching as Zelda smiled in a decidedly wicked fashion, and stood up. She moved in closer and closer until she stood as close to him as she dared. Ganondorf grinned down at her, then swung her into the air. She tangled her fingers into his hair, and smiled in a way that was so suggestive he nearly forgot what he was supposed to be doing. He did like her when she was like this. Smirking at her, he leaned down and took her mouth roughly as she instantly responded. Turning to deposit the princess on her bed, he followed her, and kissed her until she began to make tiny breathy whimpers beneath him.

Sliding a hand down to her neckline, he pulled at the ribbon tied in a bow, unravelling it to reveal her breasts. He sat up then, pulling Zelda upright to drag her nightgown over her head and grinned as her nude body came into view. _Finally_. It had been far too long since he had had her beneath him. he frowned slightly; he'd  bedded her yesterday, that much was true, but he still had a week of lost time to make up for. Ganondorf pushed his irritation with the Zora to the side, for now was not the time. Now that he looked at her properly, the faint curve of her belly _was_ visible, and he grinned at the real, tangible evidence of his child. Ripping his trousers off, he smoothed a hand over her nipples, and watched as the princess’s head tilted back slightly as he pinched her. All of a sudden, a thought came to him. He had thought about engaging in this particular act with her before, but her inexperience in the realm of marital relations had made him hold back. Smirking, he lay her down on her back, kissing her hard, and pulled her hands above her head.

“Stay.” he growled, and Zelda giggled slightly, but remained where she was.

Moving swiftly, Ganondorf moved down her body and slung her legs over his shoulders as she squealed in shock, trying to move further up the bed away from him. Her hands flew to his hair, disregarding his order as she tried to pull his head up, but her strength was pathetic.

“What are you _doing_?”

The princess tugged again, trying to move out of his grip, and Ganondorf gripped her hips firmly to stop her from moving before he leaned forwards to take his first taste; she was enticing from a distance, and earth shattering under his tongue. The gasp she let out made him smile against her, and then he brought his hand into play. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she let out a broken groan, shifting against him.

“Oh Nayru, what, _what_...” She whimpered, and he continued his assault, finding the crux of her passion and manipulating it until she trembled under his tongue. Sliding another finger into her, he supressed a groan as she contracted around him with a wail. He grinned wickedly as he crooked his fingers, searching for that sensitive little place deep inside. Rubbing it with a long finger, he felt her body tense as Zelda cried out, her hips beginning to move in tandem to the motions of his mouth. Her cries soon reached fever pitch, and he rubbed her harder, grinning against her as her thighs began to shake, her grip in his hair tightening until she shattered, a scream escaping her throat as she convulsed. Ganondorf smirked, letting her legs fall down as he moved up her body, positioning himself at her entrance. Her eyes were glazed as she clung to him, panting hard. When she came back to herself, she stared at him with a comical mix of shock and bliss, and she bit her lip, a slightly perturbed look on her face.

“What on earth was _that_?” She asked, and then closed her eyes in obvious embarrassment.

He chuckled, and leaned in to tug on her earlobe with his teeth, making her gasp. “So innocent.” He snickered as Zelda frowned; he took the opportunity to enter her, and groaned at the sensation. She was hot and tight and wet, and as she wrapped her legs around his waist, the euphoric feeling increased with the added depth. He began to move within her, watching her face as he did. The ecstasy he saw there made him grin; there was no way she was faking it. His ego nicely boosted, Ganondorf pulled them both upright, crowding her up against the bedhead, one arm braced on the timber, the other holding her firmly against him. The princess locked her arms and legs tightly around him and held on for dear life as he moved against her, her moans becoming ragged as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Feeling the tightening of her body that signalled impending release, he sped up his movements as a strangled cry came from her throat. He groaned into Zelda’s hair, his own release close, and he gritted his teeth as he pushed her over the peak, tingles starting in the base of his spine and shooting throughout his body as with a violent groan and spasm he followed her.

The first thing Zelda became aware of was Ganondorf unlocking her death grip from his neck as he lay down on his back, pulling her down so she rested in the crook of his arm as she pulled the sheet up. Running a hand lightly across his chest, she smiled slightly, though as the details of what had just occurred filtered through her bliss-addled thoughts. When the memory of his head between her legs hit, she froze and turned bright red, acute embarrassment washing over her. What made it worse was that propriety aside, she had _liked_ it. Or at least, she hadn’t disliked it? Zelda frowned, mulling it over. She would never have ever dreamed that anyone could commit such an act, though she was utterly mortified to admit to herself that if he tried it again, she probably wouldn’t object. _Much_. The chagrin she felt at this little revelation made her put a hand over her eyes, gritting her teeth until the feeling faded.

Placing her hand back down by her side, Zelda released her breath, only to look up to find Ganondorf staring down at her with a perplexed look on his face, which made red crawl back into her cheeks once more.

“I’ve never met anyone who blushes more than you do.” He declared, shaking his head and pulling her closer into his side.

Zelda wrinkled her nose up at him. “I wouldn’t blush half so much if you would only behave with _propriety_.”

He gave a shout of laughter. “You’d blush a lot less if you were only half so prudish as you are now.”

Her mouth dropped open, and she pushed herself up on her elbow to scowl at him. “ _Prudish_?”

A grin at the corner of his mouth, the Gerudo King’s gaze wandered down to her breasts and she scowled, pulling the sheets up to cover herself. “Yes, prudish. You Hylian’s are so caught up in your decorum and veneers of respectability, you’ve no idea how to enjoy yourselves.”

Frowning intensely at him, Zelda sniffed. “I think you’ll find one can enjoy oneself _without_ giving themselves over to such shameless behaviour.”

Ganondorf propped himself up on his elbow. “Oh? Am I to take it that you would prefer an impersonal, uncomfortable five-minute bedding? I say uncomfortable for it would undoubtedly be so. _For you_. ”

Zelda narrowed her eyes but didn’t respond. How could she? “…That’s not the point.” She said finally, lamely, and he snorted out a laugh.

“Of course not.” He snickered, and lay back down. “Hylian’s always have another point to make.” He mumbled under his breath, and Zelda poked him in the ribs.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked indignantly.

He smirked up at her. “See? You just proved _my_ point. You can never let the matter drop.”

Zelda stared at him for a moment. “That doesn’t make any sense.” She said finally, brows drawing together as he snorted.

“What are you talking about? It makes perfect sense.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “No it doesn’t.” A moment later her lips curled up involuntarily as she looked at him.

Ganondorf touched her shoulder. “…What are you smiling at?” He asked suspiciously, and Zelda looked up to meet his gaze.

“You’ve changed.” She said softly. Ganondorf was silent for a moment, processing her words.

“…Changed?” He asked, one fiery brow raised.

Zelda nodded, feeling quite bold. “You’re really not very scary in real life.” She continued, and a moment later found herself flat on her back as he loomed over her.

“Not _scary_?” he growled. “I am _offended_.”

Zelda sniggered. She couldn’t help herself. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“…What do you mean, in ‘real life?’” He asked.

Zelda snickered slightly. “Well, I think you have two sides.” He raised a disbelieving brow, and she giggled. “Let me explain! There’s the _terrifying_ Demon King, the one who is part of legend and commands great armies, who makes nations tremble and Kings fall, and then there’s you, as you are in private. The one who is imminently more approachable.” If this didn’t make him think she liked him she didn’t know what would.

Ganondorf looked as though he didn’t know whether to preen or frown; he settled for both, and Zelda giggled again as he spoke. “You both flatter and insult me, Princess.” He grinned crookedly. “You think I am part of legend?”

Rolling her eyes, Zelda frowned up at him. “Don’t get cocky.” She said dryly, and Ganondorf laughed out loud and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him.

He suddenly leaned down and glared at her. “You had better not share these _theories_ with anyone else.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” She laughed, then looked up. “Anyway, who would believe me? You certainly scared that footman right out of his socks this morning.”

A chuckle reverberated through him. “At least there’s that.” He agreed, sounding satisfied. “I hope you do think this means I _like_ you, Princess.”

“Hah! Likewise.” She returned, grinning as he snickered. The silence felt almost companionable as they lay there, and a thought occurred to her. It was something that she had mulled over for a little while now, but had never found an appropriate time to bring it up. Ganondorf was clearly in a good mood, so she decided now was a good a time as ever.

“You know… You can call me Zelda.” She said quietly, looking up to gauge his reaction. He was silent for a moment, then snorted.

“I can just picture the look on the Twinrova’s face if they were ever to witness me calling you Zelda.” He snickered. “They’d be horrified.”

Zelda sat up quickly. “You couldn’t call me Zelda in front of them even if they did approve. It wouldn’t be seemly.”

The Gerudo King raised an unimpressed brow. “...Seemly?”

Zelda nodded. “It wouldn’t be proper. I would never dream of calling you by your given name before others. It wouldn’t be correct. You may call me Zelda, in _private_. If you wish.”

He merely looked at her, brow still raised. “Very well, _Zelda_. Though I still think your penchant for propriety is ridiculous.”

“That’s understandable.” She said primly. “Though you really ought to be thankful I was raised to hold my tongue.” She said with a sour smile.

He was silent for a moment. “What do you mean?” He asked, frowning.

Zelda laughed bitterly. “When you are born a princess of considerable wealth and status, and dare I say beauty, there are always many eyes upon you. If you add eligibility into the mix, life is a never ending parade of courting, of balls, of princes and kings who see you as a prize to be won, a pretty face who just happens to possess lands that aid the expansion of _their_ dominion. A princess is born with expectations, and to fail to live up to those is a terrible thing.”

Ganondorf scowled. “But you were unmarried.” He said, and they both ignored the tension of the word _were_.

“I was.” She said simply. “What intention could I ever have of marriage when most men I ever spoke with disregarded me as a person, and even overlooked my portion of the Triforce? In their minds, a woman has no place at the table of Kings.”

Ganondorf snorted. “Fools.” He muttered, and Zelda looked confusedly up at him. What exactly did he mean by _that_? He saw her looking and rolled his eyes. “Have you forgotten that I was raised by a tribe of women?” He asked, grinning. “Its hard to grow up viewing women as decorative objects when they control every aspect of life.”

Zelda giggled. “There at least I cannot disapprove.”

He scowled at her. “But you do disapprove of us?” The dangerous tone in his voice made her pause; she was headed into hazardous territory.

“Well.” She said quietly. “Not really. Not anymore. I was always raised to view Gerudo as… unpredictable, to put it politely. Though now that I’ve actually met Nabooru and some of the others, I can say you are not quite as uncivilised as I was led to believe.”

“Unpredictable? _Uncivilised_?” He snorted. “You have quite the talent for pricking the needle while applying the salve.”  
Giggling at the analogy, Zelda turned in the crook of his arm, moving to lie on her side with her hand on his chest. “It’s taken many years of training.” She said, smiling, and Ganondorf propped himself up on an elbow to look down at her properly.

“Training?” He asked suspiciously. “You do this on _purpose_?”

“Not anymore.” Zelda smiled as evilly as she could. “It’s second nature now. A lady can’t directly insult someone, so she needs to be able to twist a knife disguised with sweet nothings.”

“Hmph.” Ganondorf didn’t look very impressed. “What did you mean before?” He asked, changing the subject. “You made it sound as though you had no intention of marriage.”

“I didn’t. Not immediately, anyway.” She said. “I planned to rule Hyrule on my own for a while and prove that I was more than a figurehead. Then, because heirs are necessary, I would have taken a husband. Not the other way around.” She wrinkled her nose up at him. “Then you went and invaded, and now I _can’t_.” She complained, and Ganondorf chuckled down at her.

“You needn’t worry; you will have the chance to prove your mind.” He said, and Zelda cocked her head, confused.

“…What?” She asked, frowning, and Ganondorf drew her closer to him.

“I have plans for you, Princess, plans for your wisdom.” He said, and Zelda knit her brows in confusion.

“…Are you going to take my piece of the Triforce?” She asked finally, fearfully.

“No.” He said, and her whole body relaxed. “Do you recall the other day, when you got very angry with me for refusing to see the Zoran ambassadors?”

She looked at him with a bemused expression. Where on earth was he going with this? “…Yes?” She replied, and it came out like a question.

“You brought up some very good points, about the economy, and such like. You would obviously know more about such matters in Hyrule than I, and so you can assume control of things there.”

“Really?” Zelda knew she sounded amazed, propping herself up on her elbow to look at him properly.

“Yes.” He said, smirking at her reaction. “You can have your own advisors, and you can do with Hyrule what you will.” He narrowed his eyes. “Within reason, of course.” He added as an afterthought.

Zelda smiled widely, and, without thinking about it, leaned down and kissed him lightly. “Thank you!” She said, beaming, and snuggled back down in the crook of his elbow again, missing the intrigued and speculative look he gave her. She was in a very good mood now. He truly meant to include her in the running of Hyrule! She was ecstatic, and with good reason. Now she could help her subjects. It seemed that, for all his rough edges, Ganondorf was a fair man, and he would let her have a hand in her own kingdom. Cheered, she nestled in closer and closed her eyes, utterly content.

Hearing the princess’s breathing slow, Ganondorf realised she had fallen asleep. He took the opportunity to study her form, thinking hard about her reaction to his plan. She had kissed him, voluntarily, and seemingly without thinking about it. Her body language was quite at ease, and she had warmed up to him enough that she willingly spoke her mind. _Hmph_. Recalling her statement that she no longer found him scary, he rolled his eyes. He’d have to up his game. Or would he? Zelda clearly felt comfortable in his presence now – why, she’d even invited him to call her by her birth name – and he’d proved that she obeyed him readily when she was in good humour. Maybe it was best this way, to let her see affection in his touch. A sense of unease rolled through him at that, for unwilling as he was to admit it, he did enjoy her touch. The idea of her affections towards his pleased him in more ways than one, and that was worrisome.

Perhaps it was possessiveness? After all, she carried his child. It was only natural that he would feel some sort of regard for her in that respect. Ganondorf shifted slightly, frowning as her body instantly mirrored his as she murmured a little in her sleep. They were married, and some degree of intimacy was to be expected; it was technically his right to demand they share their marital bed. It didn’t necessarily mean that he was developing any kind of attachment to her. He lay there for quite a while, trying to reconcile his uneasiness with the princess’s behaviour. Eventually, however, the soft rhythmic breathing of the princess lulled him to sleep.


	12. The Hero of Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ganondorf and Zelda come face to face with a certain young man dressed all in green...
> 
> Contains NSFW scene.

Ganondorf frowned quizzically at the page in his hand, pausing to take a sip of his drink. It was morning, and he, the princess, Nabooru and the Twinrova were at a shared breakfast in the dining hall. Ganondorf had a sheaf of papers that he was reading, and was not paying much attention to anybody really. The papers were the findings of the darknut’s and various minions who had been dispatched to find evidence of the Hylian impersonator outside the castle. They had a few leads they were chasing up, but there was nothing concrete yet, much to his annoyance. He found himself slightly regretting that he had killed the man so soon. He hadn’t gotten a single answer, and he would have liked to engage in a little torture.

Rubbing his temple absentmindedly, he glanced down at Zelda and Nabooru, who were talking about the finer points of textiles, whilst the Twinrova muttered things under their breath. They were still upset Ganondorf had married the princess, and so far had refused to speak a single word to her, a situation Zelda was only to happy to accommodate. The door at the end of the hall opened suddenly to reveal a footman, who cleared his throat.

“A guest for your Majesty.” The man announced in a snivelling tone, looking at Zelda, before bowing and retreating. The princess looked confused as running feet were heard, and a small boy dressed all in green burst into the room.

“Princess, Princess, Princess!” He shouted, giggling hysterically.

The princess herself let out a delighted peal of laughter and clapped her hands, standing up and gliding down to the middle of the room, where the small boy was running around in circles.

“Link!” She exclaimed, and the whole room watched as she scooped him up and twirled around in a circle, skirts and hair flying as she kissed the boy soundly on the cheek. Zelda looked as though she had been plucked from a painting in that moment, something whimsy and magical as light from the tall windows bathed her delicate features.

The little boy – Link - looked to be no older then five or six, and was clearly Hylian, with pale blond hair and large blue eyes. A gasp from the Twinrova told him that these similarities to the princess did not go unnoticed, even though that was ridiculous. The vast majority of Hylian’s were blondes. He wore a light green tunic with a matching cap, and had a small toy sword strapped to his waist. He squirmed in her grasp, and she put him down, as he pulled the little tin sword from his belt.

“Look what Grandfather made for me!” He announced importantly, and began slashing and hacking at the air.

“Very nice.” Said Zelda, smiling, but then, as he gaze met his, she looked slightly nervous and fearful, and he grinned, knowing exactly why. Ganondorf frowned slightly at the Twinrova, who were looking at him incredulously. It was at that moment the child noticed the other four people in the room, and he let out a yell, and hid behind Zelda’s skirts. Ganondorf raised a brow as she giggled and tried to pull Link forwards.

“Link! Whatever’s the matter?” She asked.

The little boy poked his head out and pointed at the Twinrova. “Their skin is _green_!” He proclaimed worriedly. “Do they have a _disease?”_

The princess choked on her laughter, and the Twinrova looked most unimpressed.

“No, silly boy. They aren’t diseased. They’re Gerudo. It’s just the colour of their skin.” The princess replied, a wide smile on her face.

“Oh.” Said the little boy, appearing from behind the princess to cock his head and examined the Gerudo women carefully. “So… I don’t have to fight them?” He asked disgustedly, and Ganondorf snorted at the indignation on the Twinrova’s faces. Nabooru was laughing, and stood up and walked over to Link.

She crouched down, and held out her hand. “Good morning young man. I’m Nabooru. Who are you?” The little boy puffed out his chest importantly.

“My name is Link.” He said, and solemnly shook her hand.

Zelda looked as though she’d break into a fit of giggles at any moment, and she smiled so proudly at him it was no wonder the Twinrova were getting ideas.

Koume spoke up. “Come here, little one.” She said, beckoning a wrinkled finger. Zelda looked slightly concerned as Link strode over, a hand on his small blade.

“Yes?” He asked imperiously, and Ganondorf had to refrain from smirking.

“Tell me who you are.” Rattled the old witch, in her best crone voice.

He looked confused. “I’m Link. Didn’t you hear me before?”

Plainly doing her best not to roll her eyes, Kotake interjected. “No child. Who are your parents?” With a significant look at the princess, she continued. “Who is your mother?”

The little green boy was silent for a moment. “Princess!” He declared cheerfully, and the entire room turned to look at Zelda. To her credit, the princess did not blush under the weight of presumption.

“No Link.” She said quietly, smoothing the front of her gown. “She means, who is your real mother?”

“Oh.” The little boy tilted his head. “I don’t know.” He said cheerfully. “My mamma died before I was born.” Kotake looked confused.

“ _Before_ you were born?” She asked slowly.

Zelda stepped forwards and bent down, a hand on Link’s shoulder. “ _When_ you were born, silly.” She said. “Now, come along. Where is your grandfather?”

Link looked suddenly shifty, and didn’t reply.

“ _Link_.” She said sternly. “Where is your grandfather?”

The little boy looked incredibly guilty. “He’s at home.” He said slowly, and Nabooru laughed.

“At home?” Zelda asked, her hands on her hips. “Link! Did you come here by yourself!?”

“I wanted to see Princess.” He said defensively. “You’ve been away for ages.”

“How on earth did you… well, that’s no excuse. Does grandfather know where you’ve gone?”

“…No.”

“He’ll be worried sick!” She exclaimed anxiously. “Oh dear. Come on Link. You’ll have to come with me now.”

“Hyah!!!” Chirped Link, ignoring her and pulling his sword from his belt slicing the air once more. He performed a small manoeuvre, and Kotake gasped loudly, grabbing Koume’s arm.

“Look at his hand!” She yelped, and both old witches leaned in to eyeball the child’s hand. Nabooru gasped and held a hand to her mouth as she saw the symbol on the back of the little boy’s hand. He held it up proudly.

“Do you like it? It’s the Triforce of Courage you know. When I’m grown, I’ll be a hero!” He declared proudly, and every eye in the room turned to Ganondorf.

Zelda felt panic flash through her. She had hoped and prayed she could get Link out of there before someone noticed the Triforce on his hand, but it was just her luck that Kotake’s beady little eyes had noticed it. Twisting her fingers anxiously, she watched as Ganondorf stood slowly, and advanced from the table. Zelda felt petrified. Surely, he wouldn’t kill a child, would he? Link looked up as the Gerudo King approached, a vicious scowl on his swarthy face. At that moment, Link did the last thing anyone would have ever have suspected. He threw himself forwards with a happy shout.

“Ganondorf!” He yelled, and attached himself to one of the Gerudo’s legs, and promptly began to climb his armour like a tree. Zelda’s mouth fell open in shock, and a glance at the Twinrova and Nabooru told her she wasn’t the only one. Link made it to Ganondorf’s waist before the man grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him into the air with a raised brow. He still looked very stern, but there was a grin lurking at the corner of his mouth. Link immediately started thrashing around, trying to hit the Demon King, who just extended his arm a little so the boy was left flailing in mid air.

“Rematch!” Link shouted, and pulled his sword from his belt, only to drop it on the floor. He looked down, and with the most woebegone expression, looked up. “I dropped it.” He said, so plaintively that Zelda giggled involuntarily, which set off Nabooru, and even the Twinrova smiled a bit.

Ganondorf was visibly preventing himself from grinning as he looked at Link. “You don’t want a rematch, kid. You’ll lose again.”

 _What on earth? Did Link know Ganondorf? How was this possible?_ Zelda stared, utterly baffled.

Link began shouting both indignantly and incomprehensibly, and flailed around in the air once more. “I have a Triforce! I’m a hero!” He shouted. “I’ll kick your butt!”

Ganondorf’s only response was to hold up the hand that held his own Triforce, and Link goggled at it. “I forgot! You have a Triforce! You’re a hero too!” He yelled excitedly, thrashing so violently that Zelda thought he’d do himself an injury.

Ganondorf lowered Link back to the ground, and the little boy picked up his sword and started running around in circles, hacking at imaginary foes. Zelda smiled indulgently, relieved yet confused that Ganondorf didn’t seem to be concerned with Link’s Triforce. Did he know Link? It seemed as though he did, but how on earth would he? She shoved her unease aside for later and beckoned Link over, to take him out of the room and find his grandfather. As she did, however, he spun around in a circle and his sword flew out of his hand, straight and true into a large vase, knocking it off its pedestal. She flung out the hand that bore the Triforce, calling her magic to her, forgetting the blasted sigil, but the vase was lost, plummeting to shatter on the floor.

Ganondorf barely refrained from snickering at the look of utter horror on Zelda’s face. She stood frozen for a moment, hand outstretched, before she rotated her wrist to give the place where the sigil was inscribed beneath her gloves the dirtiest look he’d ever seen, even as her head swivelled to glare menacingly at the little boy. Link ran over and picked up his sword, scattering shards of porcelain as he did so. Zelda ran over and grabbed his arm, yanking the toy blade from his hand.

“Link! Look what you’ve done!” She scolded.

“Hey!” He said reproachfully. “Give that back!”

Ganondorf chuckled slightly. Zelda looked upset as she bent down to pick up a piece of the broken vase, and she levelled a ferocious glare over her shoulder, first at him, then at Link, who gulped and took a step back, realising he was in trouble. The princess put her hands on her hips, and advanced on the little boy who, eyes wide, looked back at the other people in the room for help.

“Link.” The princess said, her eyes crackling, and Link looked petrified. “Do you know how old that vase was?” She asked with quiet menace.

The little boy shook his head fearfully.

“It was a gift to a former Queen of Hyrule. It’s over _three hundred years old_.” She ground the last part between her teeth, and Link yelped and fled. He darted through the doors, skidding a little as he rounded a corner and took off, the sound of his footsteps fading as he tore down the corridor. The princess turned around, the angry expression on her face comical beyond belief as she stalked over to the bell pull to summon a servant. He marvelled at her movements; for what despite doing what would be called a stomp if she were any other woman, she still moved elegantly, practically gliding across the floor. The footman that appeared visibly wilted under her glare, and dashed off to fetch some maids to clean the shards from the floor. Before he went, she asked through gritted teeth if he had noticed which direction Link had fled. When the man nervously told her the little boy had made for the kitchens, before he bowed and escaped, she turned back to face them, her gaze moving from his to Nabooru’s, and flicking over the Twinrova’s briefly.

Her gaze returned to the sigil on her wrist, and she scowled viciously at it. Ganondorf couldn’t resist.

“Something the matter, Princess?” he asked.

The princess glared at him, incensed. “You know very well what’s the matter. If I had my magic, I could have-” She broke off here, eyes narrowed, shoulders heaving with her emotion, and began again.

“Do excuse me.” She said tersely, her face hostile, and she whirled to march stiffly from the room, muttering under her breath as she went.

After a moment of silence, Nabooru began to laugh. “The look on her face!” She giggled, fanning a hand before her eyes. “By the Goddess, I’ve never seen her so angry.” She turned to Ganondorf with a speculative look in her eye. “Why can’t she use her magic?”

I had it bound when I first took the castle. I’m not sure of the extent of her powers; I thought it would better to safe than sorry.” He said, grinning down at his second.

“Ah. Smart. Though I doubt she see’s it that way.”

“Hmm.” He replied almost absentmindedly.

“That child has the Triforce of Courage.” Nabooru stated plainly.  
He nodded. “He does.” He could see all too plainly where this was going.

“He’s the hero of Courage. Or he will be.” She said, watching him carefully. When he only made an evasive noise, she sighed irritably.

“Gan, he acted as though he knows you. Does he?” She asked frankly, and the Twinrova pricked up their ears.

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know the boy. He has the Triforce of Courage. You think I _wouldn’t_ be keeping tabs on him?”

Nabooru nodded like this made perfect sense, but Koume butted in. “But who is he?”

Ganondorf crossed to the table to pick up his sheaf of papers before replying. “His name is Link. He’s five years old, his parents are dead, and he lives with his grandfather, the village blacksmith.”

“But how does he know who you are?” persisted Kotake.

Ganondorf grinned. “His Triforce awoke two years ago. When I found out, I came to see just what kind of hero he was. I was surprised to find he was a mere child of three, and I’ve visited him occasionally ever since.”

When he didn’t elaborate, Nabooru waved a hand at him impatiently. “Well?” She asked. “Why?”

“He may only be a little boy now, but by the time he is grown, he will try to take back Hyrule.” He shrugged. “It’s a road travelled many times.” He said, and motioned at the Twinrova. “You said it was far too early to take Hyrule, but what you didn’t realise is that if I waited, ten, twenty years, then the Hero would be grown, and would make things difficult.”  
Koume spluttered out a reply. “I assumed he was grown _now._ I didn’t know the hero was a mere _child_!”

“And that’s the best part.” Ganondorf grinned. The Gods had truly smiled on him this lifetime.

“But why not lock him away, or kill him? Or are you planning on it? Why would you _visit_ him?” Snapped Kotake, plainly irritated with his evasive answers. He rolled his eyes.

“Killing the hero will unbalance the forces of this universe, again. Don’t you see? The boy is a child, an _impressionable_ child, and it isn’t very hard to earn the affections of a child.” He grinned at that. Link was a very friendly little boy, eager to make friends with anyone and everyone.

Nabooru made a noise that said she knew exactly what he was doing. Koume still didn’t look convinced.

“So… What, you’ll convince him to give up his mantle through the power of friendship?” She snorted. “Come now, Ganon, I thought you were smarter than that.”

Nabooru shook her head. “I think it’s actually a decent plan.” She said slowly in a tone of reluctant surprise, and he raised a brow at her. “No disrespect, Gan.” She grinned.

“But why not kill him?” Asked Kotake. “Do it now, when there’s no resistance.”

He raised a disgusted brow. “I won’t slay a child.”

Koume rolled her eyes. “Morality has bested you before, Ganon.”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes back at her. “It won’t this time.”

“Well, it’s not what we’d do.” Sniffed Koume. “Still, I suppose you have your reasons.”

“Just make sure that Hylian piece doesn’t whisper poison words into his ear.” Followed Kotake. “It’d be a pity to go to so much effort to avoid the fight when he is grown, only to find out the girl had turned him against you in secret.”

“You make a valid point.” He conceded. “But I have a plan in place to prevent this.” He grinned slowly. “Link spends a fair bit of time at the castle with the princess, and has since she discovered him to be the bearer of Courage. He considers her to be his second mother. She cares for him deeply, and all I have to do is convince her that any trickery on her part will end poorly on the child’s. She’s a bleeding heart. I doubt she would risk him.”

The Twinrova shrugged in a fashion that suggested ‘better than nothing’.

He turned to his second. “Nabooru, meet me in my study in an hour.” He nodded curtly at the Twinrova and strode from the room, effectively ending the conversation.

 

* * *

 

Ganondorf didn’t see Zelda again until that afternoon, when he passed by the music room only to hear her playing the pianoforte. He grinned, wondering what had happened to Link, and ducked inside to ask her. The boy in question was perched on a chair, looking extremely bored, and made to jump up when he saw Ganondorf, but a vicious glance from Zelda quelled him. With a loud sigh, Link slumped backwards, arms crossed. Ganondorf smirked at the boy, and he heaved a loud sigh, resting his chin on his hands.

“Can I go yet, Princess?” He whined, and Zelda levelled him with a glare.  
“Certainly not.” She said, her fingers dancing over the keys as she played a complicated tune. She obviously hadn’t noticed he was there, so Ganondorf snuck up behind her, and spoke.

“Still in disgrace, I see?” He said, looking at Link.

Link threw himself off the chair. “She’s being mean!” He said, and lay flat on his back on the floor in a huff.

Zelda had jumped when Ganondorf had spoken, but she turned around now. “Link, get up off the floor.” She said coldly. “Until your grandfather arrives, and until you can prove to me you can behave yourself, you can sit on your chair, _in silence_.”

“Don’t you think you’re being a little harsh?” Ganondorf asked, stroking his beard and struggling to conceal a grin; the look she sent him could have killed a man at thirty paces.

“Don’t you dare take his side.” She snapped. “He has broken a priceless family heirloom, and-”

“It was ugly anyway.” He interrupted, shrugging.

Zelda was silent for a moment, her eyes narrowing, while Link clamped both hands over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Silly as the little boy was, he wasn’t foolish enough to not know that laughing would end with him being flayed alive.

“Really.” Zelda said flatly. “If you’ll insist on acting the fool, you can join him.” She jerked her head at the chair next to Link’s.

“You’re in _tro-uble_!” Link whisper-yelled in a singsong voice.

Zelda whipped her head around to glare at him, and Ganondorf winked at the boy over her head, making him giggle, which only made the princess angrier. “I don’t remember saying you could talk.” She snapped at the child, who sank back in his chair, an overly theatrical expression of fear on his face.

Ganondorf chuckled. Zelda was in a terrible mood, that much was obvious, and he decided he’d rescue Link from her wrath. He walked over to the doorway, then positioned himself so that, if he spoke, the princess would have to turn her head away from Link to see him. He motioned at Link to run towards him, but held up a hand to pause the child. Link waited with baited breath, evidently realising the escape attempt was going down.

“I’ll see you at dinner, Princess?” He asked, and in the brief window of blindness that Zelda created while she was turning her head, he motioned frantically at Link. To the little boy’s credit, he smartly dived off the chair and hid behind another one while Zelda replied. When she turned her head back to the pianoforte, Link rushed for the door, and Ganondorf seized him by the scruff of the neck, lifting him into the air and beating a hasty retreat. When they had cleared the corridor, Ganondorf chuckled, looking at the boy, who was clearly elated to be free of Zelda’s fury. Link latched onto his armour, and scrambled around until he was perched on his shoulder. The boy was so tiny compared to him that Ganondorf barely noticed he was there. Setting off a brisk pace, they nearly ran smack bang into Nabooru as they rounded a corridor, who looked utterly amazed to see Link sitting on his shoulder. He was well aware that he was going confuse any Hylian’s who saw him, and no doubt they’d whisper and gossip, but he found he didn’t particularly care. Ensuring that the boy felt nothing but good will towards him was worth a good deal more to him than what Hylian’s thought, even if it did cause him pain to lessen his fearsome reputation somewhat.

“LINK!”

The princess’s roar echoed down the corridor. Plainly, she had noticed that Link had escaped. The boy flinched, and tugged on Ganondorf’s hair.

“She’s going to set me on fire.” He said in the tone of a lad who had come to terms with his fate.

“Nonsense.” Ganondorf said, as Nabooru stifled a snort of laughter. “It wasn’t even your idea.”

“She’ll set _you_ on fire!” Link yelped, sending Nabooru into a paroxysm of giggles.

“She won’t.” Said the Gerudo King, unconcerned. “Though I think we should possibly move. She’ll be looking for you.”

They walked on, and Nabooru spoke up. “What happened?” She asked, in between giggles.

“Link’s still in disgrace for breaking the vase.” Ganondorf snickered. “The Princess is _very_ angry.”

“Ganondorf saved me!” Link proclaimed, nodding fervently. “Princess was making me sit still for a _whole year_.”

Huffing a laugh, Nabooru grinned up at the little boy. “So where are you going to hide?”

“Ummm…” Link trailed off. “I don’t know.”

“Better find a good place.” Ganondorf chuckled. He left Nabooru at the main hall, as she wanted to go back to her rooms, and was about to leave for his study with Link himself, when Zelda materialised at the end of the hall. Her hands on her hips, her face was like a thundercloud as she stalked forwards. Link yelped and tugged on Ganondorf’s crown. Ganondorf grinned as the princess’s gaze travelled up his form and focused on Link, who was now trying to blend in with his hair, but, as his shirt was green and the Gerudo’s hair was red, he was failing spectacularly. Zelda’s eyes narrowed, and she opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Ganondorf lifted a glowing hand. Shadows wrapped around the princess’s form, and she disappeared.

Link gave a great shout of laughter. “Where did Princess go?” He asked excitedly. Ganondorf grinned and strutted from the great hall, ignoring the disbelief on the attending footman’s faces.

“I sent her to her rooms.” He snickered, with great satisfaction.

He took Link back to his study after all, despite the proximity to the princess’s rooms. He deliberately talked loudly to the little boy as they entered the circular chamber, in the hopes that Zelda would hear and come out, for he was having great fun riling her up. The princess was hilarious when she was angry, like a kitten who thinks she’s a tiger. He had barely sat down at his desk, Link sitting on the floor playing with a ceremonial dagger, when the door flew open to crash against the wall with a loud bang. Zelda stood there, fists clenched, her eyes spitting sparks. Link yelped and ran to climb onto Ganondorf’s lap, and he grinned at her.

“Scaring children? For shame, Zelda.” He said, snickering.

Her eyes flared. “I’ll give you _scared children_.” She snarled, and he sighed. Perhaps he shouldn’t have used his magic on her. She’d probably glower for days now. He picked up Link and set him on his feet.

“Run, kid.” He whispered, and the boy didn’t need telling twice. He dashed for the door, tearing out of the chamber as fast as his legs could carry him. Ganondorf waited until he couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore before he stood up.

“Now, Zelda. How about you calm down and-” This had been the wrong thing to say.

“Calm down?” She interrupted, glaring. “I will not calm down. Link has broken a very valuable vase! He was being punished, and then you _conspire_ with him behind my back? How dare you! I-”

At that moment, Ganondorf, having grown tired of her anger, picked her up and pinned her against the wall. Zelda squealed in outrage, and pushed against his shoulders. He grinned at her, for her efforts had absolutely no effect whatsoever. She gave up, shaking her hair out of her face and glared at him instead.

“WHAT do you think you are doing?” She demanded, and he grinned, running a hand over her hips and up her waist, watching as the fury in her eyes got more pronounced the higher he went. He cursed whoever had invented the corset, however, for this blasted garment cut of his access, and she knew it, and smiled smugly at him.

“Well, Princess.” He began, leaning down to nibble her earlobe. “It’s very simple.” He grinned against her skin, determined to use her own body against her. She had tensed up the moment he ducked under her hair, and was very determinedly regulating her breathing. _No matter_. After long minutes spent tasting the skin of her throat, his hands roaming every inch of her body, Zelda’s breathing was hitching slightly. Ganondorf smirked in the knowledge he could wring such reactions from her.

“Whatever you’re doing, it won’t work.” She said breathlessly. Ganondorf pulled back to smirk at her.

“Won’t it?” He murmured, and pulled to towards him, his hands sneaking behind her back to loosen the ties of her gown. Zelda gasped indignantly and tried to push his hands down.

“Absolutely not! I am mad at you, you can’t-” She cried indignantly, though her voice cut off when he pulled her corset loose and cupped her breasts in his hands, pinching her nipples slightly. Zelda bit her lip and squirmed, and he hoisted her further up the wall, the better to get at her neck as he nipped at her skin.

“Not… fair…” She gasped, her hands gripping his shoulders now, scowling at him. Ganondorf leaned back to grin wickedly at her as he palmed her breasts.

“I never said it was a fair fight.” He murmured, before grazing his teeth over her throat, drawing a shiver and a slight moan. He chuckled against her skin when he heard that, for it meant his distraction tactic was working. He trailed up her neck, over her jaw to claim her lips, and she held out for a minute, before Zelda finally surrendered with a sigh, kissing him back as her fingers dug into his hair. He kissed her until she was making tiny breathy whimpers in the back of her throat as he continued to tease her nipples. Her hips bucked, and he bit back a groan. As much as he might want to, he wasn’t going to take her now. No, he wanted to make her forget her anger, and leave her suddenly.

 _No time like the present_. He pulled back and lowered her to her feet in one swift move, and she blinked up at him, befuddled. With messy hair and swollen lips, her corset hanging free to reveal her breasts, she looked incredibly arousing, and he nearly picked her back up to finish what he’d started. _No_. He stepped back and made for the door. “Consider this revenge, Princess.” He growled, gaze roving over her dishevelled form, as her jaw dropped.

Zelda stood there in shock for a few moments after the door had closed on the Demon King. _Revenge_? What on earth was he talking about – She shut her mouth with a snap. Of course. _Revenge_. This was payback for what she’d done to him yesterday morning. She blinked, and began to sort out her clothes, relacing her corset with some difficulty. Well, she wasn’t angry anymore, that much was certain. She was utterly befuddled. Her breathing was ragged, and her pulse raced, and she frowned. She hadn’t thought he’d have enough willpower to do something like that. Finally satisfied her clothing was at an acceptable level, she crossed to the door, opening it and glancing out. Ganondorf was nowhere to be seen, and she darted across to her rooms, stopping before her mirror. She frowned at herself. Her hair was messy, and her gown was still a little lopsided. What she was unaware of was that Ganondorf was watching her, unseen through use of his magic, preening over the blush on her cheeks. Zelda sniffed at her reflection, having loosened and redone her hair, repositioning her diadem and hoisting her corset higher, adjusting her breasts, completely unaware of the affect she was having on the hidden Gerudo.

Satisfied with her appearance, Zelda left her rooms to track down Link. Now that she had calmed down, she knew she had to apologise to the little boy. She had been very upset, was still upset, but that was no excuse for the irrationality of her actions. After traipsing across most of the castle looking for him, she finally spotted a flash of green at the end of a corridor. He was running away from her, and her heart broke. “Link!” She called out softly. There was a pause, and a small face peered fearfully around the corner at her.

“I’m not angry anymore, Link.” She sank down onto the floor and held out her arms. “I promise.”

Link slowly emerged, looking abashed. “I’m sorry Princess.” He said pitifully, and what was left of her broken heart was ground into dust. He ran down the hall and threw himself into her arms, and began to cry.

“Oh, Link sweetheart.” She said, wiping away his tears and blinking away her own. “I was only upset because that vase was very old and precious. It was an accident. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad.”

His only reply was to bury his face in her neck, still crying. Zelda felt awful. She’d never made anyone cry before, much less a child. Why hadn’t she controlled her temper? She rubbed his back and whispered nonsensical calming words until he hiccupped and sat up, wiping the tears away. She looked anxiously at him.  
“Are you alright now?” She asked, smoothing his hair. The little boy nodded.

“I think so. Only if you’re not angry now.” He said, sniffling, and Zelda’s heart melted.

“I’m not mad. I promise.” She smiled at him, and tried to think of something that would cheer him up. “How about you come with me, and we’ll have some pudding?”

“Pudding? In daytime?” He asked, bouncing a little in his excitement. Zelda smiled; Link was always up for pudding.

“Yes.” She cooed. “The biggest bowl in the kitchens, with fresh cream and melted chocolate.”

Link looked as though his eyes would fall out of his head. “Strawberries too?” He asked. When she nodded, he jumped up and began running around in circles.

“Pudding! Pudding! Pudding!” He chanted, and Zelda laughed and rose to her feet. She held out her hand.

“Come on then.” She said, and Link laced his fingers through hers, babbling cheerfully as only a child could.

Once safely ensconced in the circular chamber, Zelda smiled indulgently at Link, who was goggling over the massive tray of desserts before him. The servants had been and gone, leaving such a wide array of sweets to choose from Link didn’t know what to eat first. She had put the tray on one of the wide fur rugs by the fire, and they sat on either side of it. Zelda was eating a modest bowel, but Link soon had chocolate everywhere, his fingers sticky and his mouth stained from strawberries. Zelda was giggling at a story the little boy was telling, when he suddenly ran around her side of the tray, and kissed her on the cheek. Zelda hugged him tightly, ignoring the chocolate now squished into her hair and smeared on her cheek.

“You’re messy now, Princess.” Link giggled, and she chuckled back, and she picked up a dollop of cream on the end of her finger, and splotched it on the tip of his nose. Taking this as a conformation of war, Link cackled away and grabbed a handful of sticky date pudding and shoved it into her face. Zelda gasped and wiped the worst of it from her skin, and seized a handful of strawberries and cream, smushing it into Link’s hair. Laughing madly, he clambered off her lap and hurled some cream at her, where it landed in her hair and ran down her neck and into her gown, and then jumped on her with a handful of chocolate cake, squishing it between them.

“Link!” She yelped, as he got up to run to the tray, and threw a cupcake at him. He dodged it just as the door behind it opened, and the cupcake landed squarely, icing first, on the Demon King’s chest as he entered the room. The room was silent for a moment as they all watched the cupcake slide slowly down his armour. When it fell off and hit the floor, Link collapsed into howls of laughter, and Zelda had to lie down, she was laughing so hard.

Ganondorf was thoroughly confused. The princess and Link were both sprawled on the floor, giggling away, a massive (and messy) tray of sweets between them, and they were both covered in assorted foodstuffs. The princess sat up then, swiping at the sticky syrup dripping off her chin as she tried to stifle her giggles.

“Sorry!” She gasped out, and broke down again. Link jumped up and ran to grab hold of Ganondorf. He was too short, or the Gerudo King was too tall, for him to grab hold of his hand, so he settle for tugging on his trousers.  
“Come and eat pudding!” Link said excitedly, and Ganondorf let himself be pulled over to the tray, and sat down on the floor. He had conflicted feelings about this. One the one hand, he was losing any last vestiges of his fearsome aura, but on the other hand, he was supposed to be cultivating friendship with the little boy. He huffed a small irritated sigh. Well, if it couldn’t be helped, he supposed he’d just have to live with it. Link shoved a bowl into his hands, and picked up his own, completely ignoring any last vestiges of manners and shoving a handful of cake into his mouth, cheeks bulging as the excess fell into his lap. He watched as Zelda shook her head, but didn’t say anything. How could she? She was covered in cake herself.

“So.” He said. “Why exactly-”

Link interrupted, shouting gleefully through his cake. “Princess said we could have PUDDING in the DAY TIME!!!” He bounced in place. “She’s not angry anymore.” He chirped, dipping his whole hand into the bowl of caramel and licking his fingers enthusiastically. Ganondorf glanced at Zelda, who was watching Link eat with a pained expression on her face.

“And you’re covered in food because…?” He asked, brows raised. Zelda rolled her eyes.

“Link did it.” She said, and wrinkled her nose playfully at the little boy, who threw his hands in the air, forgetting he was holding cake, and as a result, it went everywhere.

Ganondorf frowned at Link as he brushed crumbs from his hair, and Zelda giggled behind her hand. His gaze travelled over her skin to the cream that marked a trail from her jaw down between her breasts, and she blushed, looking away. He grinned and helped himself to some strawberries.

After over an hour of stuffing himself with various puddings, Link was full to the brim, and lay on his side holding his stomach, making funny little noises, even though he still had a bowl of melted chocolate before him that he was dipping his fingers in and licking them slowly. Ganondorf watched as Zelda grinned and stood up, before crossing over to Link and pushing the chocolate out of his reach.  “Bath time, I think.” She said, smiling as Link made a horrified noise. He shook his head violently, and grabbed hold of the tray.

“No!” He yelped. “I’m not finished!”

“Yes you are.” She said firmly, picking him up and carrying him into her rooms. Ganondorf shrugged and dipped a strawberry into the melted chocolate as Link’s voice drifted through the wall. After a few minutes wait, a maids voice joined Zelda’s, and he heard the princess instructing the maid to take Link to be bathed and delivered back to his grandfather. She came back into the room and smiled at him, and Ganondorf knew exactly what he wanted to do for the rest of the afternoon.

“Well.” Zelda said, eyeing Ganondorf suspiciously. He had a strange look on his face. “I suppose I ought to get cleaned up.”

“Yes.” He said, and stood up, advancing on her slowly. “You should.” Zelda gasped as he seized her around the waist and picked her up, carrying her through to her bathing chambers. He set her down on top of the bureau, which left her at just the right height for him to kiss her soundly. Zelda slid her fingers into his hair as his taste mingled with sticky chocolate in her mouth, and he pulled back with a slight growl, his eyes dark with lust as he ducked under her jaw, and, with agonising slowness, traced the path of the cream with his tongue. She let out a strangled gasp as he dipped into the neckline of her gown, a hand sliding around to her back to unfasten her clothes for the second time that day.

“You taste sweet.” He growled, and a wave of heat swamped her.

She pulled her hands free from his hair long enough to slip her gown from her shoulders, letting the fabric pool in her lap, as Ganondorf attacked the laces of her corset. He dropped the offending garment to the ground and grinned harshly as he cupped her breasts through her sheer chemise. Tilting her head back, she moaned as he rolled her nipples between the tips of her fingers, sensation shooting through her body.

Leaning forwards, she began to unbuckle his chest plate, and he instantly moved to help her. Once he was bare above the waist, Zelda grabbed his arm and pulled him in closer, tilting her head up to kiss him as she ran her hands over his chest. He chuckled into her mouth, and Zelda grinned, anticipating his reaction to her next move. She slid her hands lower down, feeling his muscles tense before she slowly pulled the lacings of his trousers open. Ganondorf growled and kicked off his boots, and yanked off her shoes as he pulled her off the bureau, her gown slipping from her hips as he did so. He dropped her unceremoniously into the bathing pool, and she ducked underwater to wet her hair, and hopefully dislodge the worst of the crumbs. By the time she came back up, the Gerudo King had shed his trousers and was besides her, reaching for her in the water.

They met with a clash of teeth and tongues, his hands roaming over her body as he pulled her hips into his, hard, then grabbed the hem of her now soaked chemise, pulling it over her head and dropping it in the water, leaving her stockings the only item of clothing left on her body. Zelda moaned and threaded her hands into his hair as he lifted her body and brought her down onto his arousal. She cried out as he braced himself against the edge of the pool, moving against her brutally. The water churned around them as she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, digging her nails into his shoulders as his hips pistoned against hers. Ganondorf leaned down to nibble her earlobe, making Zelda whimper, her cries only increasing when he brought his hands around to tease her nipples, pinching them hard. She gritted her teeth as he pulled away from her neck, dark golden eyes flashing as he watched the movements of her breasts, for she could feel the now familiar tingle of her impending release deep in her core. Leaning forwards, she clung to his chest, desperate for an anchor in the swirling storm of sensation, his grunts a distance backdrop to her own cries of need. He bucked against her furiously, and finally, _finally_ , tipped her over the edge, causing her mind to go blank, her body writhing against his as he found his release within hers.  
When Zelda had regained her senses, she found herself lying against Ganondorf’s chest as he reclined in the water, his head resting on the edge of the pool. She rolled over so she lay on her belly, using the water to shield herself from his gaze, resting her chin on her hands as she looked up at the Demon King, who wore a very satisfied smile. His hand came up to stroke the skin of her lower back, and she closed her eyes with a small contented purr, lying there for long luxurious minutes.

She looked up at him curiously, her thoughts returning to about what he’d said before Link had broken the vase.

“How do you know Link?” Her question came out half slurred from her utter bliss, and Ganondorf chuckled slightly.

“It’s rather a long story.”

“Tell me. Please?”

He grinned at that.

“Very well. Naturally, I’ve had seers on the lookout for the Triforce of Courage for many years, ready to alert me should it appear. When it finally did, I went to scout. I wanted to see what kind of person had been granted the Triforce. I assumed that they would be grown; I was surprised to find that Farore had seen fit to grant Courage to a child of only three years.” The Gerudo paused for a moment, golden eyes finding blue. “I know you Hylian’s think me a soulless monster, but even I have standards. I won’t slay a child unprovoked. So I hatched a plan. The boy is very fond of playing in the woods, and I would travel there to meet with him. He was wary at first, but he’s a curious thing, and it wasn’t hard to gain his trust.”

“But why?” Zelda tilted her head curiously. She was both shocked and gladdened to find Ganondorf had known Link for that long; shocked that Link had been in his company unaware of the kind of man the Gerudo King was, glad that the King had not killed the boy.

“I grow weary of this unending circle.” He said simply, eyes boring into hers. She took that to mean he referenced his past lives; indeed, it was understandable.

“So you-”

“So instead of waiting til he was grown, with hate fostered in his heart, I made my move now. My mistake in the past was that I always aimed slightly too high; I wanted the world.”

“And now you don’t?” Zelda prompted when he did not continue.

He snickered slightly. “I still do; as long as I bear Power, I shall never sate my lust for dominance, but for now I am content to restrain myself to Hyrule.”

“Oh.”

“Do you see the genius in the plan?”

Zelda shrugged bewilderedly. “No…?”

Ganondorf moved then, sitting up to grasp her shoulders as she came to rest straddling his thighs.

“This time, _you_ are the key.” He said, his eyes burning with some unidentifiable emotion. “In the past, I let my ego convince me that I could handle it own my own.”

“But… you can’t? What?” Zelda breathed, utterly engrossed in what he was telling her. “How am I the key?”

Ganondorf moved his hand through the water to rest on her belly. “Convergence of bloodlines.” He said, sounding pleased. “Whenever I am reincarnated, the Gerudo are outcasts, and I allow rage to rule my head.” He sounded distinctly less pleased when he continued. “You know the legends of Demise and Hylia?”

Surprise coloured Zelda’s voice when she answered. “Yes.”

“Demise’s hatred is what causes my reincarnation.” Ganondorf did _not_ look impressed. “Common lore states that Demise wished to destroy the earth and rule it himself, but that is wrong.”

“Wrong? What do you mean? How do you know?”

Ganondorf gave her a wicked grin. “I have been privy to his thoughts.”

“ _What?”_ Zelda tried to pull back, but the Demon King held her fast.

“In some of my past lives, particularly the early ones, he’s been there in the back of my mind throughout the centuries, whispering at me.” He said this with a shrug, as though it were perfectly ordinary to have the spirit of the original demon in his mind. Zelda stared at him warily.

“Is he there… now?”

Ganondorf’s smirk widened. “No. He gave up and went away once I’d ignored him for three centuries straight.”

“Oh.”

“Demise wished to rebuild the earth in his image, for his people. Hylia had already built it in hers, favouring _her_ people – your Hylian forebears. That’s where the conflict lay. That’s where Hylia made herself out to be good, and declared Demise to be evil, simply because he defied the wishes of the Golden Goddesses.”

“Wait – are you trying to say that… they were both _neutral_ , but Hylia-”

Ganondorf continued right over the top of her. “Hylia sealed her lover away, rather than-”

Zelda interrupted. “Wait a minute, _wait a minute!_ Did you say… _lover?”_

Ganondorf looked at her with an amused grin. “How little you know.” He murmured. “Do you truly recall nothing of her?”

Shaking her head wordlessly, Zelda encouraged him to continue, and he obliged her.

“Before the Golden Goddesses interfered, and made Hylia choose her duty over her own self, she and Demise shared a love so strong all else paled besides them.”

“They did?” Zelda knew she sounded amazed, but she couldn’t help herself. Ganondorf seized her around the waist and switched their places, pressing her against the edge of the pool, leaning in close.

“Yes, they did. Demise loved her with all the passion fire can command, and he thought she loved him too, but when the time came, she changed, became cold and distant… more interested in duty than of their devotion to one another. She betrayed him in favour of the insignificant and puny little beings that idolised her. Never mind that _Demise_ adored her, worshipped the very ground beneath her feet. He’d have done anything for her.”

Ganondorf’s eyes were burning with fire now, his voice filled with something unidentifiable. Zelda stared at him, half convinced that it was Demise speaking too her now.

“Why did Hylia betray him?” She asked softly.

The light in his eyes extinguished. “I don’t know.” He said, somewhat bitterly. “What I do know is that had she _not_ , had she chosen him over her duty, he would not have imprecated his rage into the mortal realm when he was defeated by the original hero. It’s _Hylia’s_ fault that I walk this path. _She_ caused my first life to be ruled by hate and despair, and then, for their own amusement, the goddesses separated the Triforce and sent it into the mortal world. Din certainly had a sick sense of humour when she gave _me_ power.”

Ganondorf snarled the words, his voice decidedly dangerous as he glared at her. Zelda lifted a hand to his jaw.

“I still don’t understand what you meant before, about the bloodlines.” She said, hoping to distract him slightly. “What-”

“Ah. _Bloodlines_. It’s very simple, Princess. You and I, and the hero all have our roles to play each time the cycle is reborn, do we not?” When she nodded, he continued. “In this lifetime, it is by sheer stroke of luck that the hero is not grown. If I never give him reason to challenge me, then the cycle will be broken, no? But more than that, there is the matter of _you_.” Ganondorf eyed her speculatively. “All of my past lives wanted Hyrule, but none could keep it, sometimes through fault of their own, or through something beyond their control.”

Zelda frowned at him. “I assume you have a point?” She said with some asperity, drawing a scowl from the Dark Lord.

“Yes, I have a _point_.” He snarled. “I said before, how each time I am reborn, the Gerudo are the seen as the lowest of the low. Well, not anymore.” He leaned in close again. “Convergence of bloodlines, my pretty.” Ganondorf growled the words. “Upon my death in this lifetime, it will not matter, because a Gerudo, a descendant of Demise’s people will still hold the throne of Hyrule. My mistake before was assuming that I, the embodiment of Demise’s rage, _could_ hold the throne of Hylia’s chosen people on my own, but this time? _Both_ Hylian and Gerudo blood will rule, and the hero will never have reason to draw his blade.”

Zelda stared at him for a long moment while she considered his words. Finally, she nodded. “So… you think that would break the cycle.” She said slowly.

Ganondorf nodded. “Indeed. I’ve been planning this for over two centuries now.”

“This was your plan all along?” Zelda asked, irritation sharpening her voice. “Why didn’t you tell me? I’d have married you without all the death and _fear mongering_.”

Ganondorf looked utterly baffled for a moment, before his eyes narrowed as he stared at her suspiciously. “You’d have married – _what?”_ he spluttered, sounding genuinely shocked. “You’re _serious?”_

“Of course I am.” She said, as if it was obvious. “I’d do anything for my people, you know that, and it doesn’t take a fool to see that this has gone on for far too long already. It would have made sense from a political standpoint, disguised as an alliance between Hyrule and the Gerudo. All you’d needed to have done was explain it, properly to me, _without_ all this ridiculous sneaking and foreshadowing, and I’d have done what you asked.”

Ganondorf stared at her for a moment longer, then scoffed. “You might say that _now_ , Princess, but I really doubt it.”

“Why?” Zelda challenged him, scowling now. How dare he doubt what she would do for her people? “If anything, that would be _your_ fault; you seem quite determined to make the world hate you. You may recall that up until the moment you invaded my kingdom and slaughtered my mother, I bore you and your people no real ill will.”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes and smirked at her. “That’s just my nature, Zelda.” He purred against her ear. “I enjoy the fight, I _live_ for war. My bloodlust is something beyond my control. I cannot deny that part of myself anymore than you could willingly throw your kingdom to the wolves.”

Zelda watched him carefully. “I suppose I can’t argue with that.” She said, drawing a chuckle from his throat. “So… this child is what will end our curse?”

All traces of laughter disappeared from Ganondorf’s face. “I certainly hope so.” He said shortly.

Tilting her head, Zelda examined his expression carefully, then leaned forwards to press herself against his chest, using her grip on his shoulders to pull herself up to whisper in his ear. “Thank you for telling me.”

A pleased rumble went through him, and then a thought hit her. “Wait. If you break the cycle-” She paused slightly. “-you won’t reincarnate again.”

A shadow crossed his face, dimming his golden eyes as he looked away for a moment. “I know.” He said finally. “If all goes to plan, this will be my last lifetime. I’ve made my peace with that.”

Ganondorf gave her a crooked smile. “I don’t know what you’re looking so worried about.” He teased. “This is your only lifetime anyway.”

Zelda lifted a shoulder slightly. “Why?” She whispered.

He seemed to know what she meant. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” He said shortly. “No one else does. But the truth is, I’ve reincarnated over and over now for several thousand years. I’m sick of it, and I don’t want to be here on the terms of any _deities_ any longer. Sometimes I win, sometimes I lose, but I always come back.” He paused slightly, looking troubled. “If… I can set things up right now, so that everything is equal and balanced, I can leave and not come back again. That’s what I want now. To live my life, and die like everyone else.”

She stared at him, turning his words over in her mind and satisfying herself she understood before she replied. “I can see why you’d want that.” She said softly.

“Can you?” He said bitterly. “How fortunate.”

“Do you think the Goddesses will allow it?” Zelda tilted her head.

Ganondorf shrugged. “I’ve no idea. I suppose I can do nothing but wait and see.”

She was about to reply when voices suddenly filtered through the wall. For a split second, Zelda didn’t realise what they were; when she did, she jerked her head up to meet Ganondorf’s gaze, who looked quite amused. Zelda’s mouth opened and closed, unable to articulate the horror she would feel if her maids uncovered her, nude, with Gerudo King in the middle of the day. It didn’t matter that they were married; she’d be mortified.

Thankfully, Ganondorf seemed to share her views, or at least, could sense her alarm. He slid her off him, rose quickly from the bath and gathered his clothing, pulling on his trousers and carrying the rest, before disappearing through the second door into her study. Hopefully there was nobody in the circular chambers, Zelda thought, or else Ganondorf would be either stuck in her study until it was empty, or be seen mostly unclothed by the maids, which might just scar them for life. Listening intently, she deduced that the maids were in her bedchamber, and she called out to them.

They opened the door curiously, the two maids, evidently stumped as to why the princess would be bathing at that hour. She explained the food fight between her and Link, and one of the maids dashed off to clear the tray and call for additional servants to clean the floors. The other maid Zelda kept in the bathing chamber with her.

She gestured at her gown. “What do you think? Salvageable?” She asked. The maid picked up the gown and examined the cake and cream smeared into the fabric.

“Hmm. I’m not sure, your Majesty. I’ll have it taken to the laundry immediately.” The girl gathered up the rest of Zelda’s garments and made for the door.

“Before you go.” Zelda called, prompting the maid to pause and swing round to face her. “Could you fetch me some new clothes?”

The maid nodded, and soon returned with clean clothing, and then disappeared down the servant stairs with the soiled material. Zelda took her time then, soaping and rinsing her hair, removing all traces of chocolate and cream from her body, blushing a little as she recalled how Ganondorf had licked along her skin. When she was finished and dressed respectably once more, she sat before her fire, combing out her damp hair.

She called a maid and instructed to send her apologies to the Gerudo, for she would not attend dinner with her wet hair in such a state of disarray. She learned from the servant that Link had been collected by his grandfather and had gone home, but would be back in a few days.

She padded through to her study, where her papers were. Sitting down at her desk, she flicked through a loose sheaf. She had organised her desk into three sections; papers she definitely meant to go through with her advisors, documents she wasn’t sure about, and yet another pile of lists drawn up in order of what she felt was most critical to discuss. She pulled a blank piece towards her and began a new list. She worked in silence for a few hours before leaning back in her chair to gaze with satisfaction at her neat stacks, before paying any sort of mind to what Ganondorf had told her. Zelda rubbed her belly reverently; now everything rested on the birth of her child. She frowned slightly; his tone of voice had reminded her a little of a suicidal person, but she really didn’t think that that was what this was about. It must be hard, she mused. He had centuries upon centuries of memories; they must all pile up eventually.

But this revelation about Hylia and Demise – how had she not known? They were lovers? She didn’t really have reason to doubt his words – why would he lie? – and he of course would know better than she did, but… did this explain her underlying attraction to him? After all, she was Hylia’s mortal form, and Ganondorf was Demise’s rage. It was certainly food for thought.

Putting it out of her mind, Zelda retired to her bedchamber, snuggling up in her silky sheets with a smile on her face, for despite the subject of her revelations, she was _very_ pleased with the fact Ganondorf had trusted her to such an extent as to confide in her.


	13. Gerudo Pigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Zelda thinks life with Ganondorf is finally getting easier, the Hylians go and do something very stupid indeed.

Ganondorf strode along the corridor lost in thought. He was considering the movements of his troops and the embargo – a group of rebels had been caught smuggling goods through the border, and he’d had them all executed - while on his way to his study, when he passed the entrance to the Great Hall. He heard his name spoken, and paused; looking around, he then realised the words had come from through the door. Stepping closer, Ganondorf listened intently, recognising Zelda’s voice. Her words, however, made his brows draw together with a snap.

“-but we must get them out of here! At once!”

An unfamiliar voice answered her, above the growing din. Ganondorf scowled at the loud and raucous laughter issuing from behind the door, his name present more than he would like.

“Not to worry, your Majesty! It’s a harmless joke. I’m sure the King would understand.”

He heard Zelda’s short, humourless laugh. “On the contrary, sir. The King would not see this as a joke. To him, this would be the most grievous insult.”

The people quieted a bit at her words, and he ground his teeth together. _Insult?_ Just what had the Hylian wretches done?

A different voice shouted out now from the crowd. “What would he do, Majesty? He couldn’t execute the lot of us.”

“You are mistaken, sir-” Zelda said quietly. “-If you think he would show any Hylian mercy, particularly after such an offensive stunt. The King would not hesitate to execute each and every one of you, which is why it is imperative that these beasts are removed before he knows they are here.”

_Beasts?_

Ganondorf had heard enough. Arranging his most unimpressed and furious scowl on his face, he swung open the door, only to stop dead at the sight that met his eyes.

Zelda jumped along with every other person in the room as the large doors at the end of the hall swung open to reveal Ganondorf standing there. He advanced a few steps into the room, then froze. It was only a few seconds, but to Zelda it felt like hours as she watched his eyes widen, then narrow, his expression livid, a muscle ticking in his jaw. Her blood turned to ice as his gaze focused on the pig snuffling the ground at his feet. No doubt it had seemed like a good idea to them at the time, but a person or persons unknown had rounded up five fat pigs and smuggled them into the hall unseen; clearly, they were referencing his second form, the demon boar Ganon.

She had hardly been able to believe her eyes when she entered the hall, for the pigs were not only very visible as they ran about the room, but the insult was plain; painted crudely on the back of each hog was the Gerudo emblem. Four of the beasts were sows, but the fifth, an enormous filthy, hairy boar not only had the Gerudo symbol on its back, but also bore a large letter _G_. No prizes for guessing whom _that_ referenced.

Zelda swallowed nervously, doing her best to blend into the tapestry behind her, as did most of the other Hylians in the room. Swiftly counting them, she noted there were roughly fifteen other people in the hall, several of them prominent statesmen seeking audience with either her or Ganondorf. Surely he wouldn’t execute them all? Goddesses above, she hoped not. Zelda was torn between staying as still as possible, and going over to the fuming Gerudo in an attempt to calm him; he hadn’t yet spoken, but his eyes were glowing with rage – a bad sign.

Finally, after what felt like a million years, Ganondorf lifted his gaze to scan the faces in the room; most Hylians shrank under his intense glare.

 _“Who is responsible for this?”_ He snarled, his words clipped and nearly shaking with his fury.

When no one replied, he repeated his question slowly, eyes burning. More silence, which was only broken by the snuffling grunt of the boar as it waddled past the Gerudo King. Ganondorf’s gaze fastened onto the large _G_ on the beasts back, and his scowl only got more pronounced, if that was possible, his lips lifting off his teeth to reveal his fangs, inky black magic beginning to pool and drip through fingers clenched so tightly his knuckles were knobs of pale bone. Quite a few Hylians trembled at that.

Zelda twisted her fingers together, utterly petrified, but at the same time she knew she had to do something; Ganondorf might take someone’s head off in the most literal way possible. She darted forwards to stand a close yet safe distance away from the furious Gerudo before she could convince herself it was a bad idea, flinching as his gaze snapped around to bore into hers.

“Please… don’t be mad.” She began rather uncertainly in Gerudo, faltering a little under his glare. “It’s a foolish practical joke, it has no significance….” Zelda trailed off, quailing under the look he gave her.

“No significance?” He asked quietly, the words cold. Somehow, his frosty and quiet words were more terrifying that any amount of hot headed shouting could be.

Zelda shook her head, eyes wide. “No, well, I suppose not…? I- I don’t know who brought the pigs in, truly. It’d be best to just remove them and-”

Ganondorf cut her off, his gaze leaving hers to traverse the clustered together Hylians once more. “I fully intend to, Princess.”

It was clear the foreign exchange was terrifying the Hylians further, and they had packed themselves together like sardines, inching their way towards the back of the hall. Ganondorf held up a hand then, and black shadows swirled into a small ball, which then imploded with a bright flash above his palm. Almost instantly, a mass of darknuts, moblins and iron knuckles swarmed into the room, whereupon the Demon King spoke to them in the language so unfamiliar to her. The monsters converged on the Hylians, seizing each one and pushing them roughly out a side door as the Hylians began to panic and cry out in fear. Zelda stared, then whirled to face Ganondorf; her subjects were clearly being taken to the dungeons.

“What are you doing?” She cried in Gerudo. “You’re – you’re not going to hurt them, are you? Because-”

Zelda was unable to finish her sentence, for Ganondorf had marched forwards, seizing her upper arm tightly enough to draw a cry of pain from her mouth. The remaining Hylians stared at her in horror as the Gerudo snarled viciously and dragged her unceremoniously from the room. The last thing Zelda saw before the door slammed shut was her last remaining citizens, staring at her with pale, horrified faces.

Ganondorf crowded her into the wall then, bracing his hands on either side of her head, leaning in close enough that his nose nearly brushed hers. Zelda nearly went cross-eyed as she tried to keep his furious scowl in check.

“I’ll hurt them if I want to, Princess.” He hissed.

Zelda bit her lip, frantically searching for the best way to calm him down. “O - okay. You have… every right to do so.” The words pained her to say, but she ruthlessly curbed her private thoughts in order to escape from Ganondorf’s fury.

He pulled back slightly to stare at her. “I do.” He agreed, the words dark.

“Will you… kill any of them?” She asked the question timidly, afraid of the answer.

Ganondorf exhaled a disgusted breath. “Possibly. I haven’t decided.”

Zelda frowned slightly, and then hastened to wipe the expression from her face; no doubt her disapproval would only anger him further. The Dark Lord took her arm again, gently this time, and his magic swirled around them both, depositing them in the privacy of the circular chamber. He instantly released her and began angrily pacing, swearing a blue streak while gesticulating wildly. Zelda watched him and thought hard. After several long minutes, during which she thought it would be best to let his temper cool a little, she walked over and laid a hand gingerly on his arm.

“I – I’m sorry. I don’t know who is foolish enough to do such a thing, but…” She trailed off at the look on his face.

“I’m sure you are.” Ganondorf growled, running a hand viciously through his hair in his frustration, taking hold of his crown and setting it down on a nearby table, before he all but hurled himself down on the closest divan, his breath escaping him in a furious rush.

Zelda very cautiously sat down beside him, to which the Demon King turned his head to glare at her for several seconds before he spoke. “What are you doing?” He asked balefully. “Why haven’t you run away to hide?”

She considered her answer very carefully. “Because it is my people who are in the wrong.” She replied, finally. “I – I’m not blind to the insult.”

He snorted and folded his arms, mumbling things under his breath, and Zelda released hers, feeling vaguely optimistic. Ganondorf didn’t seem quite as ready launch anyone out a window now, and she felt a smidge better about the situation. She laid a hand over his, and gave him a small smile.

“Please – if there’s any way I can make it up to you, please tell me.”

He stared at her for a long moment, then chuckled once. It was hard, dark sound, bitterly cold, and Zelda bit her lip; they weren’t out of the woods yet. Taking a chance, she pressed herself closer, hoping to distract him a little and yet bring him comfort at the same time. She wasn’t entirely sure it would work, and indeed, there was a heavy ball of dread sitting in the pit of her stomach in the fear that he would get angrier.

Ganondorf was motionless for a second or two, then he launched himself forwards, standing to glare down at her, leaving her cold and quite fearful of his reaction as she curled into herself, shrinking back into the cushions. Zelda knew her fear showed quite clearly on her face, and really, she was a little confused at the intensity of her reactions to his anger. She had thought they were getting along, sort of, and maybe they had been, but now… it was like a door had been thrown open, reminding her of his unpredictable nature, his anger. Now, her instincts, instead of niggling at the back of her mind as they had been were in the spotlight as it really hit her for the first time in months. He was dangerous – and it wasn’t just her he could harm.

Without thinking, she wrapped her arms protectively around her midriff, her hands settling as though to shield her unborn child from harm. Ganondorf noticed this and froze in the middle of his pacing, his brows snapping together as he stared, looking quite startled for a moment. This lasted a bare second, before a thunderous scowl crossed his features, and he whirled with a growl and made for the door, slamming it shut behind him. Zelda stared after him long after the door had closed, thinking hard and worrying her lips with her teeth. Where had he gone now? With the mood he was in, she sincerely hoped it wasn’t to the dungeons. But what had made him look like that? What had she done?

Ganondorf marched swiftly along the corridor, his expression so black he sent people scurrying out of his path to flatten themselves against the wall, be they Hylian servants or his own monsters. He ground his teeth as his thoughts revisited the pigs in the Great Hall. Pigs. Well. The Hylians were that comfortable, were they? That they thought they could jest in this fashion and not expect consequences? He let a growl loose, making a footman jump and cower, as he moved past the Great Hall, pausing to throw a dirty look at the ornate doors, before moving on, heading to the dungeons.

What rankled, what really dug under his skin, was Zelda’s reaction. She’d stayed close. She hadn’t run away, as he’d expected her to do. Instead, she’d tried to… to… what? Comfort him? What a ridiculous thing to do. His breath hissed between his teeth. And then, when he’d stood back up, she had shied away. Worse; she’d curled herself into a ball, looking sufficiently terrified, but it wasn’t just that. Zelda had clearly been shielding her child. _From him_. That infuriated him more than he could possibly say. How dare she. How _dare_ she imply he’d harm his unborn child.

Shaking his head viciously, Ganondorf ripped open the door to the dungeon, striding past the assembled minions to reach the wing in which the Hylians had been placed. Ignoring the prisoners who’d been there a much longer time, he opted to pace, quietly and calmly, letting the Hylians soak in the fear that permeated the air around them. At that moment, he realised he’d left his crown in the circular chamber; anger ripped through him again at the thought of Hylians seeing him without it. Dragging a hand through his loose hair, Ganondorf turned to face the nearest man, a Hylian nobleman, who was standing there, facing the fuming Demon King with surprising pluck.

Ganondorf folded his arms and considered the man for a moment. He mightn’t have known it, but in that moment, he looked far more terrifying then he usually did with his messy, fiery loose hair streaming wildly down his back and over his shoulders; he looked a good deal more savage and unrefined than usual, and the Hylians were feeling it.

“So.” He began, glaring at the nobleman, who merely looked at him quite mildly. It only made Ganondorf angrier.

The man inclined his head respectfully. “Your Majesty.”

“Your name?”

“Ruroh, sire.”

“Hmph. What do you do?” Ganondorf eyed the man suspiciously. He seemed very calm. _Too calm?_ Or was he just content in the knowledge of his innocence?

“I’m a merchant, sire.” Replied Ruroh smoothly. “I deal mainly in timber, and I came to the castle to seek audience with the Queen.”

Ganondorf nodded, stroking his beard. “Do you or do you not have any knowledge about today’s… events?” He refused to say the word pigs before the Hylians.

“I do not, your Majesty. I arrived at the hall after the, er, animals had been, um, delivered.” Ganondorf eyed him approvingly. Ruroh, it seemed, was a man not without sense. He had evidently realised that to speak of pigs would be a Bad Thing To Do.

He nodded, and moved onto the next cell, which held an elderly woman, who tremored a little as he beheld her.

“Name?”

“Lady Emia, sire.”

“Do you have any information for me?” He worked to alter his voice, to make it silky smooth, and watched as the lady blinked wide watery eyes at him.

“No sire. I was to meet my husband today, for he was seeking audience with you. The – the thing happened before he arrived.”

Ganondorf nodded and moved onto the next cell. The next several people had no information, or so they claimed, and he was growing really quite aggravated the longer he questioned without result. Finally, the Gerudo addressed the room at large.

“Does anyone know anything?” He inquired, glaring around, just daring them to stay silent. “Because you’ll all be staying exactly where you are until I get an answer.”

There was a pause.

“What if no one in here knows?” Piped up a young man, who flinched slightly under his answering glare.

Ganondorf shrugged. “You’ll stay here until I find out; whether it’s from someone in here or outside, I don’t much care. Now, any takers?”

“Why should we?”

Well. Fire burning within him, Ganondorf turned to face a red faced Hylian woman, who by rights, was old enough to know better.

“What did you say?” He asked, stepping forwards slowly.

The woman lifted her chin arrogantly. “Why should we? You’re nothing but a stinking thief, a filthy Gerudo _pig_.”

Ganondorf took a moment to let the words sink in. She spat on the ground then, and sealed her fate.

The Dark Lord glowered, and started forwards. The woman foolishly kept taunting him.

“What are you going to do, thief king? You haven’t got a key. Going to ruin your moment by going back to get it? Besides, you wouldn’t harm a woman, would you?”

Ganondorf let out a dark chuckle, his eyes trained on the soon to be dead woman. “Oh no. You see-” He let his magic swirl around him, reappearing inside her cell, summoning his sword. It was then fear showed on the Hylian's pathetic face; she stumbled backwards. “-I don’t need a key.”

With that, he gutted the woman, blood and other gunk spurting out over his armour as she gurgled, blood bubbling from her lips. Dropping the corpse to the ground, the Demon King warped out of the cell, glaring around at the rest of the prisoners. One was being sick in the corner, others still were looking horrified.

Very deliberately, he scraped his steel talons down the length of his blade, producing a guttural metallic shriek. He hadn’t intended to kill anyone, not really, but he couldn’t deny this would be an excellent incentive for the other Hylians to be truthful. Ganondorf took a moment to flick the blood and gore to the floor, then looked around.

“One last chance to tell me what you know.” He said quietly.

A shaky voice answered him. “I – I may know something.”

Striding down to stand before the cell, Ganondorf looked into the face of quite an attractive and rich young Hylian woman that he hadn’t personally spoken yet. She faced him down much like Zelda did; cool, calm and collected, yet with fear lurking in the depths of her light blue eyes.

“Oh?” He asked tersely.

She nodded, eyeing the blood covering him with apprehension. “Yes, I – I think so. I don’t have any names, per say, but-”

“What’s yours?”

“I’m Reni.”

“Out with it then.” He glared impatiently at the girl.

She twisted her fingers. “I stopped by the public rooms this morning, and as I was drinking my tea, I happened to overhear a group of young men talking.”

She paused, and he motioned impatiently for her to continue.

“I wasn’t really listening, you understand, but I did hear them laughing about… about you, sire. You and… pigs.” Her voice had dropped to a whisper at that last word.

He glared at her. “Describe them.”

Reni looked around desperately. “Well, I’m not sure-”

He cut her off. “Describe. Them.”

“I’ll do my best. Um, there were four of them, quite well dressed, er… I wouldn’t think them over five and twenty, um… one wore a blue coat with gold embroidery on the lapels. I noticed it in particular, because it was clearly Labrynnian in design. Um, another had very dark brown hair.” Reni peered up through her lashes, clearly nervous. “I’m afraid I didn’t pay much attention beyond that, sire.”

Ganondorf nodded brusquely. “Fine.” He motioned to the nearby darknut, which then scuttled off to relay the information to the others. He turned to stride from the room.

“Uh, Wait!”

The Gerudo King turned, somewhat incredulously, to stare at the Hylian who had dared call out to him. He was one of the men questioned earlier – an Ordonian by the name of Enos.

Ganondorf merely raised a brow at the man, who swallowed hard, then continued.

“You – you’re not going to release the ladies?”

The Demon King rolled his eyes. Not this again. “Why would I? I need to verify her information first.” He jerked his head in Reni’s general direction.

“But-”

He snorted. “Let’s get one thing straight. A lot of you Hylians seem to have it in your heads that because I am Gerudo, I’d treat women as though they were …” He waved a hand, searching for the right word. “- _above_ men. That is wrong. I see women as my equal, not my lessor, and certainly not my superior. That means, if you haven’t already figured it out, that I will treat them exactly as I treat a man, no more, no less.”

Growling irritably under his breath, Ganondorf turned and departed the dungeons, giving orders to his minions to scour the streets for any young men fitting Reni’s description, before taking himself back up to his chamber.

Zelda was not in the circular chamber, which irked him for reasons he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Striding across the room in order to remove the blood from his armour, he pulled up short when the princess opened the door to her bedchamber, started to say something, then stopped and stared, looking horrified, at the blood covering him.

Zelda stared at Ganondorf as he watched her from across the room, an irritable look on his face. Her gaze traced the blood and gore splattered across his form, and she swallowed nervously.

“Are – are you all right?” She asked. The question sounded quite silly, and maybe it was, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

Ganondorf evidently agreed, for he raised a questioning brow. “Am _I_ all right?”

Zelda bit her lip slightly. “It’s a valid question.”

The Gerudo surprised her when he chuckled slightly, though a shadow still draped across his features. “You have questions, Princess, and I’ll answer them, if you’ll let me clean this muck off me first.” With that, he turned and left the room, crossing into his bathing chambers.

Letting out her breath sharply, Zelda sank down on the nearest divan to wait. When at last he emerged, skin clean once more, clad only in trousers, he stood in the doorway of his bedchamber and beckoned. With a small sigh, she stood and walked past him, stopping once she was in the room, waiting to take her cue from her still quite angry husband. Ganondorf shut the door behind them, then, to her surprise, pulled her into his arms with nary a word. Zelda stared up at him, trying to assess his mood. The Gerudo King deposited her onto his bed, then lay down beside her on his back, glaring at the ceiling.

She considered him thoughtfully. He was still very angry, that much was obvious, but he seemed to be over his initial bout of rage. Still, she had to tread carefully. Zelda cautiously brushed her fingers over his hand, then flinched, pushing herself away from him slightly when he launched himself up on his elbow, apparently going to speak, but cutting himself off when he saw her curl protectively over her middle. His eyes glowed.

Ganondorf stared at the princess for a long moment, and abruptly, he was angry with himself. What was he _doing?_ If her kept scaring her he would end up undoing all his hard work to get her to open up to him.

“Zelda.” He began, then paused to sit up properly.

He could plainly see the nervousness in her eyes, and he cursed himself silently. It had been going so well! This was exactly the opposite of how he wanted her to see him. He would have to do a better job of controlling his temper around her. Not to mention, stress probably wasn’t very good for the child. It was that thought that galvanised him into action. Ganondorf dragged his gaze across her form, then reached out to brush his fingers over her belly. “I wasn’t lying when I said this baby is important. I’ll not harm you, Princess, I swear it.” He said quietly. “Not while you carry my child.”

Zelda simply watched him for a moment, then nodded briefly, staring with wary eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She said simply. “I didn’t mean to imply… I mean… I know that… it’s just hard to think of it in the moment.” She looked down, and he instinctively brushed his fingers over her cheek, pushing her hair back behind her shoulder. Zelda’s eyes widened slightly and her lips parted as she looked at him, a touch of confusion settling over her features. Ganondorf took a deep breath and prepared to do something he didn’t do very often; apologise. His pride didn’t like the idea much, but if he wanted to be on good terms with the princess…

“I… am sorry too.” He said, feeling better about it when he saw Zelda’s smile. “I may have overreacted a little. But that doesn’t mean I’ll forgive the Hylians for this.”

Zelda’s smile grew, a very genuine curve of her lips, and he felt a bolt of satisfaction hit him; this stupid apology had apparently turned out to be quite a good tactic on his part.

“It would be unfair of me to expect it of you.” She said in reply. “It was quite offensive. Any fool could see that.”

He nodded in agreement. “Indeed. Come here.”

Zelda felt a little confused as Ganondorf lay back down and pulled her over to tuck her into the crook of his elbow as he tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling. Apparently, his desire for intimacy overrode his anger, or was she reading too much into things? His abrupt mood swings were bizarre to say the least, though she was glad he didn’t seem to be angry any longer. The Gerudo then proceeded to lie there for a few minutes, one hand firmly splayed over the swell of her child as he occasionally muttered foul things under his breath. She then comprehended that he was still furiously angry, but was attempting to hide that anger in front of her. What did that mean? Zelda watched his face cautiously, then laid a hand lightly over his where it rested on her belly. After a few long minutes, when she was sure he wasn’t going to throw another fit, she relaxed, leaning properly against his chest and closing her eyes as she used her thumb to smooth soothing circles over the back of his hand. Ganondorf let out an interesting rumble at her touch, and tightened his grip on her, but Zelda’s mind was full of other thoughts.

“Well.” He said finally. “Ask me what you want to know.”

“Did you find out… who did it?” Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

There was a short pause. “Maybe. One of the Hylians gave me a lead, but we’ll see.”

“Where are they all?”

He shrugged beneath her. “The dungeons. They’ll stay there until I find the culprits.”

Zelda bit her lip, unsure of how to proceed. “Must you? Surely you could let them go home.”

A low growl escaped him, and she tensed. “True. But I’m not going to.”

She couldn’t help her tiny sigh. “Very well.” Zelda paused. “Who’s… blood… was that?”

Ganondorf simply shrugged again.

Zelda rotated in his grip to try and see his face. “What? You’re not trying to say you ended up covered in blood but you don’t know whose it is!?”

The Demon King snorted. “I know whose it is and how it got there, but I don’t know her name.”

There was another pause as Zelda let that sink in. She frowned at him. “A woman? Is she dead?”

“Yes.”

Zelda stared in outrage, to which Ganondorf sighed disgustedly. “Why do Hylians think like this? I couldn’t care less if it is a woman or not. Should anyone give me any reason to give them harm, then I will. I don’t care who it is.”

She made a vague noise in the back of her throat, thinking it best not to provoke him further, and didn’t say anything more. She could always get him to explain, later, when he wasn’t as angry. He seemed quite pleased at her silence, and occupied himself primarily with tracing shapes over her belly, all the while muttering things under his breath. The longer she lay there, the heavier her eyelids became, despite the mumbling, and she eventually fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

A little over four weeks later brought Zelda to a large conference room – she had been allowed to meet with Hylian lords and advisors, for Ganondorf had (reluctantly) opened the castle to the public, or at least, the public were allowed into the great hall to seek audience with the King and Queen. Zelda had just about been run off her feet, for most people wanted to speak to her in order to avoid speaking to Ganondorf. Now she sat at the head of the long table, surrounded by thirteen of men who were all half shouting over the top of one another - they had filed into the room in silence, stared in horror at her now visible signs of pregnancy (though she was only a little over three months with child, she was showing now, and the few Hylians she’d met all reacted the same – with unbridled horror), and had now been arguing for nearly an hour.

Zelda had decided to let them sort it out themselves, thinking they’d have calmed down fairly quickly. One man in particular, a minor lord, was particularly vehement in calling for a coup, to expel Ganondorf from Hyrule. He was standing now, arguing loudly with another man, whose view it was that they should accept Ganondorf’s rule, and simply bargain with the Gerudo King in Hyrule’s favour.   

Zelda rolled her eyes and stood. Almost immediately the voices died down, the men freezing as they turned to look at her.

“I would remind you, gentlemen, that what you speak of is treason.” She directed this to the headstrong young man, the newly titled Lord Varen, who had taken his title upon the death of his father in the invasion. “Ganondorf Dragmire is King, and more than that, he is _in_ the castle. I do not think he would take kindly to your words.”

The young man promptly sat down, the expression on his face clearly showing that he hadn’t realised just how dangerous his words could be. Zelda calmly seated herself again.

“Perhaps if we could discuss things in a civil manner…?”

Her reproof, quiet as it was, was all that was needed to make the assembled men sit down, many of them looking somewhat abashed.

The Mayor cleared his throat. “Her Majesty is right. We must not let this divide us.”

Zelda smiled at the old man. “Thank you, Mayor Norram. Now, I think we should deal with the King’s primary demand first.”

Her words caused ominous muttering to erupt. “What else does he want?” Asked one of the General’s indignantly.

Taking a moment to shuffle around some of her papers, Zelda waited for silence before she spoke. “He mainly wants Hyrule to establish fair trade with the Gerudo tribes.”

There was a fair amount of shrugging in reluctant acceptance at this. While the majority of the men seemed to think this was a fair idea; most of them also seemed to think Ganondorf would have demanded the hair from their heads if he thought it would make them miserable. Privately, Zelda agreed.

“So then.” She said, drawing their attention once more. “If nobody objects, I’ll see if the Gerudo Lieutenant is free. If we are going to draw up a trade agreement, we need do it with a member of the Gerudo.”

“Why?” One adviser asked. He was one of the coup supporters, and Zelda eyed him warily. “We cannot let them take all our resources. We ought to draw it up privately, and ensure the agreement benefits Hyrule alone.”

That was a bad idea. In fact, it was a very bad idea. She was privately glad Ganondorf wasn’t there to hear it. “There was never any intention of allowing the Gerudo to take all our resources, sir.” Zelda said firmly. “In any case, I’d be more inclined to make it fifty-fifty. If you think he isn’t going to review anything we draw up most carefully, then you are sadly mistaken.”

There was a smattering of murmured agreement, and a footman was dispatched to see if Nabooru was around. She was free, thankfully, and soon appeared. She walked the length of the room in silence, ignoring the critical stares of the Hylian men. Disdain for her appearance radiated off most of them; respectable women did not show so much skin. She sat in the newly prepared chair to Zelda’s left, and pulled what they had come up with so far towards her, running an eye over the piles of paper.

She pursued them in silence for a few minutes, while the entire table watched her. Finally, she looked up and nodded at Zelda. “These terms are fair.” She said in Gerudo, lounging carelessly back in her chair as the assembled men began muttering; they did not like the fact she spoke in Gerudo, just to spite them. Why else would she, when nobody besides her could speak it?

When Zelda replied in the same tongue, the room was filled with stunned gasps.

“That’s good. I had hoped it would be.” She said, smiling. “Is there nothing you would like to add?”

Cocking her head to the side, Nabooru examined the document carefully. “We could always use additional building supplies. Metal and timber is scarce in the desert.”

Nodding thoughtfully, Zelda repeated this in Hylian for the benefit of the assembled advisors, and so began a long and arduous afternoon spent calming arguments between the hostile men and Nabooru, who had started outright laughing at and insulting any of the men who spoke to her in a derogatory manner. After several hours, the trade agreement had been reached and signed by everyone in the room. Nabooru left, sensing when she was no longer wanted, the room mostly silent as they watched her leave. Once the door swung shut however, and they were sure the Gerudo woman could not overhear them, several of the men began speaking, derogatory words and obscene descriptions flowing from their mouths as they said in private what they would not dare to say to Nabooru’s face.

“Gentlemen, please.” Cried Zelda desperately. Her plea was ignored. The Mayor was similarly concerned, and made an entreaty of his own, to no avail.

“How can we sit here and let these barbarians direct us!” declared General Linnick to the room at large, to raucous agreement from the others. “They are nothing more than savages-”

“Savages?”

The voice overflowed with quiet menace, cutting through the din like a knife. Terrified silence fell as Ganondorf moved forwards into the light; his initial entrance had been masked by the noise.

He advanced slowly, a thunderous scowl on his face. Zelda felt terror creep up her spine; Ganondorf may very well sentence Linnick to death for the insult. The whey-faced man clearly had the same idea; he stuttered out a garbled and incomprehensible apology, to which the Demon King snorted, making the table cringe.

“I always knew Hylians were spineless fools. Nothing more than cowardly snakes, changing your stance at the drop of a hat. Anything to save your own miserable skins.” He growled, spearing the now visibly shaking general with a hard glance.

“We do _not_.”

Zelda gasped in shock, along with most of the table. Lord Varen was standing, fists clenched as he stared at Ganondorf. The Dark Lord, frowned, looked the young man up and down, though mostly down, and apparently found the sight laughable, for he rolled his eyes and spoke dismissively.

“Sit down, _fool_.” The slight was spoken in Gerudo, and Lord Varen’s chest swelled in indignation, apparently taking the foreign word for a far more grievous insult.

“Your monster’s killed my father.” He said, pointing accusatorily at the Gerudo, who looked rather incredulous. It was a strange sight indeed to see the young man to challenge the Demon King; for Ganondorf towered over the slight Hylian, who was barely out of his teenage years.

“What’s your point?” Asked the Gerudo King, sounding rather bored. “If he was weak enough to fall in combat, so be it.” He dismissively turned his back on the young Lord, and opened his mouth to speak, and Zelda felt as though the room had been plunged into slow motion as she watched the scene unfold.

Lord Varen revealed a gleaming dagger to be clutched in his hand, and leapt forwards to stab Ganondorf in the back. He never made it, for the Gerudo King spun around and seized the young man’s arm, twisting violently. With a sickening snap, the bone shattered and the youth’s scream barely escaped his mouth before his own blade was plunged into his throat. Zelda stifled a scream as she watched blood arc through the air, the gurgle of air leaving his throat audible as the young man reached up to clutch desperately his neck. Ganondorf stared at him disdainfully for a second, holding the young man up in the air by his hair, the wound in his throat gaping in the most stomach-churning way. As the boy’s last breath escaped him, the Demon King dropped the corpse to the floor with a nauseating smack, and took the opportunity to glare at the remaining men, all of who sat or stood frozen in abject horror.

“Pathetic.” He murmured in Gerudo, glancing down with disgust.

Zelda stared with wide eyes, unable to formulate words even if she’d wanted to. Ganondorf chuckled darkly, a cruel grin covering his features as he met her gaze.

“Let this be your final warning.” He spat in Hylian, glaring at each of the men in turn, his accent thickening, the room darkening as if his rage absorbed the available light. “Further resistance will not be tolerated.”

With that, he turned on his heel and stormed dramatically from the room, leaving silence behind him as the candles extinguished themselves, plunging the room into darkness.

“Nayru preserve us.” Whispered a lieutenant finally. “He just… killed him.” His words brought the others to life, and another man bent down to examine Lord Varen’s corpse.

“He’s definitely dead, poor fellow.” He said, straightening up. “What on earth possessed him to try and attack the Demon King?”

There was muttering at this, the conversation rising once more. The Mayor leaned towards her. “Your Majesty, are you alright? You look very pale.”

The remaining men turned to look at her with concern, clearly having forgotten she was in the room. She could read their thoughts plainly; concern for a woman having witnessed such a thing – worse, a pregnant woman. She supressed a ripple of nausea, using the moment to her advantage.

“Yes, thank you Mayor. I – I am all right.” She took a deep breath and stood, gathering her documents into her arms. “Perhaps we can continue this at a later date?”

“Yes of course, Your Majesty.” Said another Lord immediately.

She nodded thankfully as her iron knuckles stepped forwards to surround her. From the looks on their faces, the men objected to seeing their Queen escorted by the hulking brutes as though she were a common criminal, though no one was quite brave enough to voice these thoughts out loud. She turned to face them, a hand brushing absentmindedly over her belly, drawing the eye of every man in the room. “Will somebody arrange for Lord Varen to be taken back to his family?”

When a chorus of assent reached her ears, she smiled weakly and left the room, the iron knuckles standing much closer than usual, clearly on edge as they escorted her up to her rooms. She went to her study to lock away the documents in her desk, and stood there for some long minutes to regain control of her breathing. She stared at her shaking fingers, willing them to still, and swallowed hard, picturing the moment of Lord Varen’s death over and over in her mind. Determined to forget about it, she crossed into the circular chamber and pulled a familiar novel from the shelves, trying to calm the nerves in her belly.

It was quite late at night before Ganondorf retired for the evening. The princess had not come down for the evening meal, and he was quite irritated. Not at her, not really, but more at that idiotic child who called himself a lord. He just knew Zelda would be scared of him again now; he had seen it in her eyes. He cursed savagely, making a passing footman jump and cower. It was one thing for her to know he’d killed people, but another thing entirely to witness it with her own eyes. And so soon after they’d worked through the pig debacle! All his hard work to pull down her walls was ruined, the barriers rebuilt in the space of a second. The bloody fool. Why had he tried to be a hero? He opened the door to the circular chamber roughly, not expecting anyone to be in there, and pulled up short as the princess, who was curled up on a divan, jumped violently and dropped her book. She cringed away from him, her eyes enormous, and he scowled, thinking of all the work he would have to do to get her to open up again.

Ganondorf became aware of the fact his scowl was making her look even more distressed, and he carefully regulated his expression to a calm neutral. “Princess.” He said slowly, noting her reaction. She looked away slightly before she replied, looking as though she wished she were anywhere but there. He rolled his eyes and advanced, sitting down on the other end of the divan. She recoiled, and he scowled inside. All his hard work. _Gone_.

“What is it, Princess?” He asked. Maybe giving her the opportunity to speak her mind would release some of her tension. She didn’t reply, and he gave a disgusted sigh.

“Spit it out, Zelda.” He said roughly, turning to look at her, and she frowned tearfully.

“You killed him.” She whispered, and he rolled his eyes.

“Did you miss the part where he attacked me?” He asked drily.

“Well, no, but-”

“But what? It was self-defence. The boy was foolish enough to pull a blade, and he paid for it.” He turned to look her in the eyes. “Don’t be so ridiculous.”

Her mouth dropped open in shock. “Ridiculous? I’m not being ridiculous. I just watched you slaughter Lord Varen, right in the middle of my advisors…”

“And now they know not to challenge me.” He said with dark satisfaction.

Zelda made an outraged noise as she stared at him. “How can you say that? I thought you wanted to prove Gerudo were not barbaric. You certainly did a good job convincing my advisors of your mercilessness.” She spat the words with venom.

He narrowed his eyes. The princess was nearing dangerous territory. “I have nothing to prove to Hylians.” He sneered. “You wouldn’t look past your prejudices even if I did.”

“Maybe not.” She retorted. “But I don’t see how you would expect us to see you as equals, when we are presented with such evidence to the contrary.”

Ganondorf had to take a moment to swallow his fury. He glared at her, and carefully considered his next words. “Then what would you suggest I had done, Princess?” He asked scornfully. “Ought I have taken a knife to avoid upsetting delicate Hylian sensibilities?”

Zelda didn’t respond, and instead looked down, fiddling with her sleeves. He rolled his eyes and reached out to touch her, but she pulled back further. “Don’t.” She said, tears glimmering. “There’s blood on your hands.”

He snorted. “Now you won’t let me touch you?” Ganondorf’s irritation overflowed, and he spoke without thinking. “I’ve had blood on my hands for centuries. It makes no difference.”

Her eyes went blank, and he frowned, cursing himself for the lapse in control. The princess jumped off the divan, a sob caught in the back of her throat, and he made an aggravated sound as he followed her, catching her as she tried to turn the door handle to her bedchamber. He pressed her up against the wall, and she turned her head away, tears now running freely down her cheeks. Shit. How was he going to get out of this one?

“Zelda.” He said. “Calm down.”

She took a shuddering breath and looked at him, crying freely now as she tried to stifle her sobs. He brought up a hand to stroke her hair softly, and she looked up at him with a strange look on her face.

“Did he mean something to you?” Ganondorf asked softly. He was curious – why had this boy’s death affected her so? Were they known to each other? Was it just the fact that she’d witnessed his death with her own eyes? He recalled her reaction to the death of that insignificant general, and frowned. To him, she was being very emotional over very little. Ezoll’s death had brought on something of a fainting spell… because of the blood? Well, he wasn’t at all sure what was going on here. Weren’t pregnant women known to be overly sensitive and often weepy? He nodded thoughtfully to himself. Maybe that was the case…

Zelda scoffed and shook her head, wiping away some of her tears, confusing him further. She must have seen his bewildered look, because she elaborated. “No. It was just… a shock, I suppose. I really wasn’t expecting anything of the sort to happen today.” She said shakily.

He nodded. “That’s understandable. If it makes you feel better, I wasn’t expecting it either.”

She made a strange noise, kind of a half laugh caught behind a hiccup, and he grinned.

“It doesn’t matter how close we were.” She said, her voice gaining a little strength. “You obviously take joy in murdering Hylians.” She muttered this under her breath. Ganondorf rolled his eyes. So this was the problem she had with him. She thought he had some kind of personal vendetta against Hylians. He frowned slightly. Well, she wasn’t wrong, but she also wasn’t wholly right, either.

“Zelda.” He waited until she looked up. “I really couldn’t care less if he was Hylian or not. If someone, anyone pulls a blade on me, they are going to die.”

She sniffled slightly. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Yes.” He grinned crookedly at the look on her face. “I don’t like Hylians, I’ll happily admit that-” She sniffed in disgust. “-But I won’t kill a man for no reason. I’m not quite that morally depraved.”

Zelda snorted, but he could see the ghost of a smile lingering on the corner of her pretty mouth.

Perfect. Zelda was calmer now, and less upset. He picked her up, cradling her to his chest, and moved to sit down on the divan again, with the princess draped across his lap. She was looking up at him curiously, as if she had no idea why he was doing this. He didn’t really blame her.

“What are you doing?” She asked softly.

He had no good answer, so Ganondorf just shrugged, which made her laugh slightly. Grinning, he shifted so both his feet were on the divan, and Zelda ended up curled into him. She tried to rest her cheek against his chest, but she soon pulled away and wrinkled her nose.

“Can you take this off? It’s very uncomfortable.” She asked quietly, poking at his armour. Any other moment, he’d have said something suggestive, but from the look on her face, he knew now was not the time. Quickly unbuckling his chest plate, he dropped it on the floor and gathered her closer, grinning at the tiny noise she made. Zelda had calmed down in record time, and he was really quite impressed with himself.

She snuggled up close to him, closing her eyes with one hand clenched in his tunic. _She’s an affectionate little thing, isn’t she?_ Ganondorf mused, stroking her hair absentmindedly. He grinned as he eyed her. She had one hand resting on her abdomen, and his gaze followed the swell of their child proudly. Her pregnancy was visible through her clothing now, and nothing pleased him more than seeing it. The most curious feeling curled throughout his chest as he watched her. Her words from when she’d told him of her pregnancy slammed into him full force. “Don’t tell me you gone all paternal on me.” That was an extremely alarming thought. The more Ganondorf thought about it, the more he realised it hit uncomfortably close to home. He liked having the princess close.

Swallowing hard, he shifted slightly, watching as she wrinkled her nose, eyes still shut. These sensations didn’t mesh well with his own perception of himself. Was he not the Demon King? The very personification of rage and power? He didn’t deal with sentiment of this sort, and especially not with the Hylian princess. Emotions of the sentimental kind were for lesser beings. _Hmph_. He could just imagine the princess’s reaction if he ever told her – What? Told her _what_ , exactly? Ganondorf was feeling very uncomfortable now.  The truth, if he was going to admit it to himself, which he didn’t really want to, was that he no longer disliked the princess as he once had, purely because she was Hylian. Instead, he… well, he didn’t _like_ her, he told himself firmly. She carried his child. That was it. That was the extent of his attachment to her.

Realising he had been lost in thought for some time now, Ganondorf looked down at the princess, and realised Zelda had fallen asleep. He stood up, careful not to wake her, and carried her through to her rooms, where he placed her in her bed. She still wore her day dress, but he wasn’t about to wake her. He frowned down at her, before he strode through to his rooms. He had some serious thinking to do. Hopefully, he could get her to, well, if not exactly overlook his killing of Lord Varen, maybe he could at least get her to forgive him. Ganondorf stroked his beard thoughtfully. Yes, this reaction was different to the one from the other week; she’d been scared of him then, but now, she just seemed upset at the loss of life. _Because I didn’t throw a fit in front of her_ , he realised.

The Gerudo King nodded, his theory confirmed. He had to learn to control his temper in front of her. He’d killed two Hylians in the past four weeks; that wouldn’t endear him to her at all. Such upsets were not good for the child, and he’d be damned before he risked the baby through his own stupidity. Ganondorf stopped in front of a tapestry depicting the Spirit Temple, his gaze tracing the familiar lines of the sacred place without seeing it as he thought. Zelda no longer seemed overly adverse to physical contact between them; indeed, she occasionally initiated closer proximity herself. What that meant, he wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t deny things were still going according to plan; he just had to iron out this bump in the road.


	14. Change on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information about the Zoran 'cause' is uncovered, and Ganondorf and Zelda undergo a slight change in the way they felt about each other.

Morning dawned dull and cold to the eternal dismay of the people in Hyrule. When Zelda awoke, she wrapped herself in a warm robe, and was about to ring the bell for her maid when an enraged roar echoed into her chamber. She froze, looking instinctively around for the source of the sound, as if Ganondorf had somehow snuck into her rooms with her seeing him. Loud cursing carried through the door, and Zelda cracked it open to peer around the edge. Ganondorf was nowhere to be seen in the circular chamber, and she flinched at the sound of a door slamming. From the looks of it, he was in his study. The door was abruptly flung open, smashing into the wall behind it, revealing Ganondorf, who absolutely radiated anger.

He saw her, snorted, and ignored her, electing to pace wildly up and down the room. His fists were clenched, and he was muttering vile Gerudo curses under his breath. His very hair seemed to crackle with violent energy. Zelda swallowed her fear, and moved properly into the room, turning to close the door behind her. She took a deep breath, and turned to face her furious husband. He was now leaning on the vast marble mantelpiece, giving the flames a piece of his mind while gesticulating fiercely. What on earth was wrong? This wasn’t about the pigs, or Lord Varen, was it? That was weeks ago, and while he had been in quite a bad mood until he’d figured out who had placed the pigs in the Great Hall (Ganondorf had promptly had them executed publicly, much to her dismay), she had thought he was over it. Mostly.

She tiptoed over to him, and laid a hand on his forearm. “Are you alright?” She asked timidly. His head snapped down to glare at her.

“ _No_.” He growled.

Zelda bit her lip, unsure if she should press him further. Thankfully, he decided to elaborate.

“My men have been tracing the movements of several men connected with the intruder.” He said darkly, turning to face her properly. “Last night, however, _all of them_ managed to give my men the slip, and have fled. _The filthy rotten bastards_.” He snarled the last part under his breath.

_… It’s not about the pigs?_

“I didn’t know you’d found anyone connected to it.” She said, furrowing her brow. Zelda meant it too; she was entirely in the dark.

“No, well, I hadn’t gotten around to telling you.” He said, frowning intensely into the distance.

“So… you didn’t manage to recover those papers, after all?” She asked.

Displeasure darkened his features. “No. Not yet.”

“Who were they?” Asked Zelda, tilting her head curiously. “Are they highborn? Would I know them?”

Ganondorf snorted. “I doubt it. Criminals and scum, the lot of them. They seem to be organised though, and well connected, to pull that off.”

“Well then. I suppose the only thing you can do is find out who possesses that kind of seal.”

He looked down at her. “I’m working on it.” He said tersely.

Zelda looked away slightly. She knew that the topic was digging under his skin; no doubt he viewed each passing day these men’s identities went undiscovered as a personal slight.

A new ripple of irritation had rolled over the Gerudo; and he stomped away, leaving Zelda by the fire.

“…And then, when I think about it.” He growled. “So close! I’d have them all locked away by now, if it wasn’t for such _idiotic_ -”

“That isn’t very fair.” Interjected Zelda. “You said it yourself, there is someone with very long arms of influence at work here. You must blame that person.”

He looked up, his eyes glowing with irritation. “Oh, I do. Princess. Believe me, I do.”

She sighed, a wave of intense irritation washing over her. Really, he could be so immature sometimes. Why did he allow his anger to get the better of him? “You must calm down. You won’t get very far in life if you continue to act like a child.”

He glowered at her. “You think me a child?”

“Yes. A child.” She sniffed. “It’s most unbecoming.”

Ganondorf snorted, and moved to stand before her in a clear intimidation tactic. If it were possible for steam to rise from his ears, it would. Zelda rolled her eyes.

“Well it just so happens, _Princess_ , that I don’t care what you think.” He snarled.

Raising a brow, Zelda took the time to flick a hand down the front of her robe before she answered. “You’ve said that before. Honestly, what do you think ranting and raving like a lunatic is going to achieve? You’d be better off learning to control your temper.”

Ganondorf growled at her, and she sighed irritably.

“You claim that you are a King. Why don’t you act like one?”

The Gerudo King was really glowering now. “You think yourself so superior-”

“When you’re like this I do.” She spoke as dismissively as she could, then, thinking the better of it, she walked forwards and laid a hand over his. “I don’t want to fight.” She said softly. “But you are impossible to speak to when you’re like this.”

Zelda turned to walk to her door. “By all means, continue your tantrum. Come and find me when and _only_ when you can keep a civil tongue in your head.”

Ignoring his furious and disbelieving glare, Zelda yanked open her door and shut it firmly behind her. A second later there was an infuriated bellow, and a horrendous crashing sound as wood splintered. Zelda flinched. Clearly he’d just broken some article of furniture. From the sound of it, he’d thrown it at a wall. She heard his footsteps stomp from the room, and she sighed irritably. She could well understand how his temper could terrify people; he made for a formidable picture, a hulking colossus clad in battle-scarred armour, but as she knew he wouldn’t dare harm her, she was merely angry with him herself for such an outburst. He was allowed to be angry, sure, but not to this extent.

She sniffed, and crossed to the bell to call for her maid. Once dressed appropriately, she marched determinedly to the library. Ignoring the iron knuckles lagging behind, she scoured the shelves, searching for one book in particular. She recalled this tome from some time ago, when she had flicked through it in idleness. It was a chronological list of important families, both in the kingdom of Hyrule, and elsewhere. She remembered that there was a Zoran section, and so it was well worth a reread. She doubted it would be in there of course – what kind of idiot would put his family crest on such a damning piece of paper? – but it was still worth a look.

She found it after about half an hour of searching, and reclined on her favourite window seat to flick through the pages. Zelda was nearly about to put it back, having combed through the many pages carefully, when one crest caught her eye. She sat up, peering at the entry carefully. It _looked_ very similar. But was it the same crest? Yes, it was; she was sure of it. There was that same lotus flower symbol, surrounded by those stylised lines. Greedily running her eye over the rest of the entry, she raised a brow in grim surprise. _Well. Isn’t this interesting?_

Clutching the book to her chest, Zelda swept out of the library, the iron knuckles hurrying to catch up. She wondered where Ganondorf was. She didn’t particularly feel like seeing him but she wouldn’t miss this opportunity to rub his nose in it for the world. By the time she heard his voice issuing from the corridor up ahead, she’d been wandering around for long enough she was sure her iron knuckles thought she was crazy. Wiping any and all traces of a smile from her face, she rounded the corner.

Ganondorf was in the middle of talking to Nabooru when the princess suddenly appeared before them. She was carrying a book, and looked supremely irritated, yet detached. He felt a tic beginning in his jaw, his face settling into a scowl. He knew Nabooru was looking confusedly between them, at the hostile energy crackling in the air.

“…Princess.” He growled, and he felt his irritation grow when she didn’t even acknowledge him; instead she stalked up to him, and shoved the book into his chest. He caught it out of reflex, and was about to demand what she thought she was doing, when she cut him off.

“Page 389. Third entry from the top.” She snapped, and sailed past him, pausing slightly to toss her next words casually over her shoulder. “You can thank me later.”

With that, she was gone in a whirl of petticoats around the next corner. He swelled in indignation, and opened the book to the page she had referenced, ignoring Nabooru for the moment, his curiosity getting the better of him. The book was entitled ‘Notable Families of Hyrule and Beyond’, and flicking through the pages, he saw list after list of family crests, their seals and – “ _No_.”  He growled in irritation. “She _hasn’t_.”

He got page 389 open, and glared balefully at the entries. “She _has_.” There, in bold lines, was the seal belonging to the Zora man he was looking for, along with a few lines about who the family was. “She would have found it.” He snorted, shaking his head.

“Sorry Nabs.” He said, turning on his heel. “I’ll tell you later.” He called over his shoulder, already striding down the corridor, leaving Nabooru standing there by herself, quite bewildered.

Zelda was in the music room seated at the pianoforte, venting her feelings with a particularly violent piece, when Nabooru peered around the corner of the doorway. Zelda didn’t notice her at first, and jumped when the Gerudo woman suddenly materialised at her elbow. She stopped playing then, turning to look at her.

“Oh! Nabooru! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” She said.

Nabooru waved a hand. “That’s fine.” She sat down on a chair she’d dragged over, and stared at her with curiosity. “What was all that about? Gan certainly isn’t very happy.”

Zelda sniffed. “We had an argument.” She said primly.

“I can see that. What about?”

Zelda paused, unsure of what she would say. “Uh, I’m not sure if you know about it… He doesn’t tell me anything.” She griped under her breath. Nabooru looked amused.

“Tell me anyway.” She said.

“All right.” Having explained the little saga of Ganondorf’s doppelgänger and his Zoran connections, of which it turned out Nabooru _was_ aware of, Zelda brought the discussion back to the events of this afternoon.

“He was mad because his men had been trailing suspects, but they managed to get away.” Zelda paused. “I may or may not have accused him of acting like a child.”

Nabooru snorted with laughter. “Hah! You didn’t! What did he say? I’ll bet he wasn’t very impressed.”

“He wasn’t.” She said, snickering. “He broke a chair. Threw it at the wall. Jokes on him because it was one of his chairs that he’d brought from the desert.”

Nabooru was cackling now. “I’d have paid good money to see his face.”

“It was something.” Agreed Zelda. “He might have a temper, but that’s no excuse for that kind of behaviour.”

The Gerudo woman looked down at her, a little concerned. “You ought to be careful, Princess.” She said. “Riling him up like that could be hazardous to your health.”

Zelda grinned. “He won’t hurt me.”

Nabooru grimaced. “I wouldn’t be so sure…”

“Let me explain.” Zelda said, smirking widely. “He won’t hurt me… because of who else it might hurt.” She laid a hand on her abdomen. “He won’t risk this child.”

Nabooru grinned. “I suppose you’re right. Tell me again, when is the baby due?”

“The Midsummer equinox.” Zelda bit her lip and absentmindedly stroked the spot where her child grew. Nabooru leaned back in her chair, an inquisitive look on her face.

“Are you pleased?” She asked bluntly, and Zelda pursed her lips, unsure of how to respond.

“Yes… and no.” She said finally. “If you’d asked me four months ago what I thought I’d be doing by now, this would be the very last thing I’d ever have guessed.”

Nodding, Nabooru grinned at her. “It’s understandable.” The light of curiosity lit up her eyes once more. “But what does this have to do with the book you shoved in his face?” She asked, drawing the conversation back to their previous subject.

“Oh!” Zelda laughed at that, recalling the look on Ganondorf’s face. “The letter the imposter had been given? The Zora idiot sealed it with his own family crest.”

Nabooru looked incredulous. “ _No_.”

“Yes.” Zelda grinned. “I didn’t recognise it at first, but I knew there are books in the library that deal with notable families, and well, I thought it was worth a shot. Not to mention, it gave me the perfect opportunity to ruffle his feathers.”

They were both laughing madly by now.

“Where did he go, anyway?” Zelda asked. Nabooru sat up and leaned forwards.

“I’m not sure. I imagine he’s gone to confront whoever owns the crest.”

Zelda frowned. “That would be foolish. They are a prominent family with many members. They have often appeared at court. What’s he going to do, stand there and threaten each of them in turn?”

Nabooru cackled with laughter. “I can picture it now. But you have a point. With the mood he’s in, he may do something rash.” She looked contemplative. “I’ll go find him, see what he’s up to.”

“Okay.” Zelda smiled as Nabooru jumped up and headed to the door.

“Oh!” Looking up, Zelda saw Nabooru leaning against the doorframe. “Congratulations, Princess. I don’t think I’ve said that yet.”

Zelda smiled faintly. “Thank you.”

With that, the Gerudo lieutenant was gone. Zelda continued playing, her anger faded only slightly. Her thoughts regularly turned to Nabooru and Ganondorf; she wondered if his second had managed to find out what he was planning. The rest of the day passed without incident, and it wasn’t until the evening meal that she laid eyes on Ganondorf again. It was apparently to be a private meal; she’d been informed that they were to eat in their own dining room. She suspected it was so he could grump at her in peace without having to explain it to the Twinrova.

No matter. She’d enter with her head held high. It turned out that wasn’t exactly necessary, because when she got there, Ganondorf had not yet arrived. She crossed to the windowsill that, due to the shape of the room, could not be seen by anyone entering through the door. She hoisted herself up to sit on the sill, and waited quietly for Ganondorf, absentmindedly tracing shapes on her belly. Thankfully, he was only a few minutes behind, and when he opened the door, he had no idea she was tucked up behind him on the windowsill. He snorted when he saw her empty chair.

Muttering something unintelligible under his breath in Gerudo, the Demon King went to turn back to the door, presumably to send a servant to look for her. She cleared her throat, and he snapped around to meet her gaze, his eyes narrowing.

She made a show of getting down from the sill before she spoke. “Good evening, Sire.” She said frostily, placing unnecessary emphasis on the last word. He inclined his head.

“Princess.” He frowned down at her, and she put her nose in the air, crossing his path and ignoring him as she sat down. Zelda looked resolutely ahead until he had sat down himself.

“So.” She said.

“So.” He replied, looking unimpressed.

Zelda waited, but he didn’t say anything further; just frowned at her. The doors opened then to reveal the servants with their meals. Once the food had been delivered, and the servants were gone, Zelda scowled at the Gerudo King, who was tearing a loaf of bread to shreds.

Too impatient to wait, Zelda spoke. “Well?”

He raised a brow. “Well what?”

“You know very well what. The seal. What’s happening with the seal?” She snapped, sick of dancing around the subject.

Ganondorf set down his fork. “You were right.” He said, albeit very reluctantly. “It is the same seal. I’ve send creatures to trail any and all members of the family.”

Zelda nodded. “That’s something, at least.” She smirked smugly; he admitted she was right. “Do you think it will take long to find him?”

“I think so, yes.” He looked rather irritated at this. “The family is large; I must wait until one of them does something incriminating.”

Zelda tilted her head to the side, considering this. “…What about the letter?” She asked.

“What?” He frowned at her.

“Why not take handwriting samples, and compare it with the letter? I should think that would be a lot faster than waiting for someone to trip up.”

Ganondorf stared at her for a long while. “…I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.” He growled.

Zelda giggled, muffling the sound beneath her hand as he narrowed his eyes at her. “I suppose we must all have our off days.”

He looked supremely unimpressed. “But not you?” He asked, raising his glass of wine mockingly.

“I would be conceited indeed if I were to agree.” She said, taking a sip of her water.

“But you’re not. Of course you’re not.” He scowled furiously. “The perfect Princess Zelda.” He practically slammed his glass down onto the table.

Zelda rolled her eyes. “I’m not perfect.”

“No?” He asked scornfully.

“No.” She said, biting her lip and looking away to keep from insulting him further.

He noticed this, and smirked. “Nothing else to say?”

“Oh, there’s a great many things I’d like to say.” She said primly. “However, I’m not quite stupid enough to say them out loud.”

Ganondorf looked daggers at her. “I’m pleased to hear it.” He said, but his voice suggested he was anything but.

Zelda sighed. She could feel the conversation dying and the tensions rising, and she wanted to change the subject, perhaps cool down that fiery temper of his.

“Tell me about the Gerudo.” She said abruptly.

Ganondorf set down his fork with a clatter. “What.” He said flatly, surprise etched on his face. She supressed a grin; she’d surprised him.

Zelda motioned at him to continue. “Tell me about the Gerudo. I’m curious, and there’s only so much that a book can express. What is the desert like? What did you do each day? How did you live your life?”

He looked suspicious. “Why do you want to know?”

She shrugged. “Why not? You are my husband after all. May I not have an interest in your culture?”

Ganondorf didn’t say anything for a long while. “I’ve never known a Hylian to be interested in Gerudo life.” He said finally, regarding her curiously.

“Well, hopefully I can remedy that.” She said with a smile. “Tell me. Please?”

Her plea had the intended effect; the scowl left Ganondorf’s face to be replaced with gratification.

“What do you want to know?” He asked, picking up his fork again.

“What are the villages like?” She asked, following suite, and continuing her meal. “I think I’ve read that you do not live in separate houses?”

He grinned, and Zelda smiled, relieved. It seemed this was an excellent distraction tactic.

“That is correct.” He said. “Typically, we live in our stone fortresses. The stone is immovable, and protects us from the harsh winds and sandstorms. During the day, the cool stone shields us from the heat. There are scattered villages, however, that are more nomadic. They live in large tents, and pitch them wherever they so desire.”

“How do you find water?” Asked Zelda eagerly; she had often wondered this.

Ganondorf gave a slight chuckle. “The fortresses were always built near a source of water; in every tribe, there are those skilled in the art of divining. Once a well is dug, and the water is plentiful, then a fortress may be built. Besides the wells, there are a small number of springs that we hold sacred to be found deep within the desert.”

She nodded, taking a sip of her own water. “You do not worship the Golden Goddesses?”

“No.” He snorted at this. “The Gerudo tribes always have and always will revere the Goddess of the Sand.”

It seemed this was all the explanation she was going to get. “I don’t understand.” She said. “How can you not worship the three, when you bear Din’s blessing?”

Ganondorf looked at where the Triforce was, under his gloves, flexing his fingers. “I never said there is but one Goddess.” He said, sounding amused. “You worship Nayru, Din and Farore, but you do not deny that Hylia existed, do you?”

Zelda pursed her lips. “You have a point.” She refilled her water. “Is that who the shrine in your chamber is dedicated to? This Goddess of the Sand?”

He inclined his head. “Aye. It is.”

Zelda searched for a new question. “How does it work? Having but one man in your whole tribe.” She asked frankly.

Ganondorf leaned back in his chair. “You know, for a woman, you’re extremely critical of your own sex. All Hylian women seem to be.” He said, frowning at her. “I don’t understand why you seem think men are automatically superior.”

Zelda shrugged uncomfortably. “Well, I don’t really think that. It’s just… the natural order of things. There are men’s roles, and then there are those of women.”

He shook his head. “It’s not _natural_. Natural is a woman accepting her differences, in either physical or mental strength, and finding a different way to achieve her goals. Unnatural is the woman living the shadows, simply because she cannot realise her designs in the same manner as a man.”

“I suppose that’s what comes from living in a patriarchal society.” Zelda offered. “Do you think that if there was a similar ratio of men to women, the Gerudo would behave along the same lines?”

He frowned, considering this. “I’m not sure.” He answered finally.

“What are your class systems?” She asked, forging ahead with her questions as she nibbled on a piece of bread.

“Not like yours.” He said. “We do not have an aristocracy, instead, rank is given to those who are older and wiser. There’s a reason the Twinrova are so well respected. Between them, they have eight hundred collective years of experience.”

Zelda let out her breath. “That is impressive, but… how can you be King? A monarchy with no aristocracy? There is only one male born every one hundred years, is there not? How does that work?”

“You’re thinking in Hylian terms, Zelda.” Ganondorf grinned at her, and she smiled back – she hadn’t missed how he used her name rather than her title. Truly, this was the best direction she could have led the conversation in. “The title of King is more ceremonial than that of an actual monarchy.”

Feeling more and more confused, Zelda held up a hand. “Wait – ceremonial? But you _are_ the leader of the Gerudo, aren’t you?”

“I am, because I took my power and did something with it, but really, it’s more of a military thing than a general thing. Had I been content to stay in the desert, I’d have had the title, yes, but the tribes would have still governed themselves, essentially.”

“Hmm.” She took another sip of water. “What’s the heat like? How do you stand it?”

He smirked. “We don’t go out much during the middle of the day; we avoid the three hours of noon, for that’s when the heat can be dangerous. We have many covered walkways constructed; it’s where the bulk of the timber we can get a hold of goes. It can get quite cool at night, so the stones retain the coolness throughout the day, which is nice. Most of our needs have been adapted to use inside – for example, we train indoors, in a large covered arena. If there is work to be done outside, it is done either early in the morning or late in the evening, to avoid the full force of the sun.”

“Smart.” She said, smiling at his lengthy explanation, and his smirk widened. “How do you get food? Is there much that grows in the desert?”

“Not really. In the past, we alternated between growing our own admittedly sparse supplies and stealing it, but at the moment we have our staples that we grow in walled gardens within the fortresses, to protect the plants from the heat and wind. It’s the same with the animals. The fare is plain to begin with, but with enough spices, you can make anything taste better.”

“Fortresses? More than one?”

He frowned at that. “Of course. I don’t know what your estimation of our population is, but we certainly wouldn’t fit all the Gerudo in a single fortress. There are eleven main ones, that serve as, well, I suppose you’d call them cities. Besides the nomads, we also have smaller strongholds situated near the borders of our territory. The people who live there act as sentries and guards, and handle what limited trade we can get.” Ganondorf’s scowl became more pronounced when he mentioned trade.

Zelda bit her lip.

“I hope that the trade agreement we’ve drawn up is to your liking.” She offered, and Ganondorf smiled then, a true smile without any malice, and Zelda felt no small amount of surprise.

“It is.” He allowed. “In fact, I’m very pleased with it. Finally, my people will not have to struggle in the hard times.”

Zelda nodded. “I’m glad.” She took a deep breath. “Ganondorf, I hope you’re aware that had I known of any hardships endured by your people, I’d have endeavoured to help in whatever ways I could. I -  I don’t like human suffering of any kind.” She looked up at him hesitantly, to see the most peculiar expression on his face.

“And… you count the Gerudo as human, do you?”

“Yes, of course. You _are_ people, are you not? You’ve arms and legs enough between you. I cannot think of any argument against that.”

He frowned at her, thinking hard. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

“I do.” Zelda looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the honesty of her words. Would he scorn her feelings? After all, she hadn’t given them aid. But really, it wasn’t her fault if she hadn’t known.

“Thank you, Zelda.” That peculiar look was back. “You are a good deal more compassionate than some of your predecessors. I’m afraid I rather based my assumptions of you on them. Perhaps I ought to have reached out to Hyrule, however much my pride protests.”

Zelda stared in astonishment. Was this what she thought it was? Ganondorf wasn’t actually admitting he was in the wrong for invading, was he?

She smiled sadly. “Whatever might have happened, it does no good to dwell on it. We must look to the future.”

“Indeed.” Ganondorf was still staring at her oddly, as though he was seeing her in a new light. 

Zelda, feeling slightly uncomfortable still, endeavoured to bring the conversation back to the Gerudo. “But enough of me. I want to hear about you.” That brought a smug grin to his face, and she smiled back, pleased at his reactions. “Tell me about your music?”

Ganondorf was now looking quite pleased at her evident interest. “Drums, mainly, and pipes. Very different to Hylian compositions. You focus on tune, we focus on rhythm.” 

Zelda nodded seriously. The conversation had drawn her in, and she was racking her brains for more questions. They spent the better part of the evening talking, and by the time Ganondorf stood, and offered his arm to her, she’d nearly forgotten they’d been arguing at all. She peppered him with questions the whole way back to their chambers, where they separated to go to their respective bathing chambers. Having dismissed her maids, bathed and dressed, Zelda crossed to the door of the circular chamber and pulled it open, comb in hand. She grinned, for Ganondorf was seated on one of the divan’s by the fire, a book open in his lap. She darted across the room and sank down on the other end of the divan and smiled at him.

“Tell me about your artists.” She said, resting her chin in her hand. “I’ve seen Gerudo tapestries, but you must also have writers, poets, painters?”

Ganondorf looked surprised, probably assuming she’d have grown bored of talking about his people, and grinned, setting his book aside. “Yes we do. Well, we don’t really have painters, but we do have writers.” He said, eyeing her speculatively. “Would you like to read some?”

“Please.”

Ganondorf stood and made his way over to the bookshelves, where he spent a few minutes contemplating the different tomes. He returned carrying three books, and he sat down, only to sit forwards, eyeing her speculatively, before he seized her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. Zelda smiled shyly as he handed her one of the books.

“Thank you.” She said, running a finger lightly over the worn cover. “Who wrote it?”

“This is one of my favourite poets.” Said Ganondorf. “Her name was Kogono, and she lived nearly two hundred years ago.”

“Oooh.” Said Zelda, opening the book to the first page and scanning the foreign words. She turned to look at Ganondorf tentatively, biting her lip. He raised a brow at her.

“…Will you read it?” She asked softly. “Languages always sound better in their native accents.”

The Gerudo huffed a laugh, and took the book from her hand. “Very well.”

Zelda took the opportunity to change her position; she swivelled around so her back was lying against his chest. There was a moment where he didn’t react from the surprise, but then he shifted slightly so he was resting more comfortably against the arm of the divan, and held the poetry book in one hand, the other snaking around to come to rest with his hand on her abdomen. Zelda smiled at this, and laid her hand over his as he began to read. While his Hylian was impeccable, he sounded far more natural when he spoke Gerudo, and Zelda closed her eyes as he recited. He had an ear for the flow of the words, and when spoken in their native language, the poetry flowed almost like song.

He went on for several more compositions, and Zelda had nearly drifted off to sleep by the time he stopped. She shifted sleepily and turned her head to blink blearily up at him.

“Mmph. Why’d you stop?” She mumbled, more asleep than awake, and her eyes drifted shut once more. He chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest and making her wrinkle her nose. He suddenly slid his hands up beneath her arms and pulled her upright, startling her out of her drowsy state.

“-Oof! What are doing?” She complained, turning to pout at him. “I was sleeping.”

He smirked. “Not anymore, Princess.”

Zelda crossed her arms and leaned against the back of the divan, shaking her head slightly to get it to wake up. “I’m tired.” She mumbled.

Ganondorf snickered to himself, and pinched her lightly on the arm. That woke her up. Zelda yelped, and turned to frown petulantly at him, rubbing her sore flesh.

“What did you do that for?” She exclaimed, frowning intensely, and Ganondorf merely laughed at her.

“Come here.” He said, and Zelda narrowed her eyes. She knew exactly what he wanted.

“Absolutely not, you have injured me.” She said, sticking her nose in the air.

He snorted, and large hands closed around her shoulders and tugged, and she landed on his chest, bracing her hands in front of her. He shifted them both so he was sitting up properly, and placed a finger under her chin as he leaned down to take her mouth. Zelda pushed herself up on her knees and leaned her body against his as she twined her fingers into his hair. He kissed her almost sweetly, something so jarring that she nearly pulled back. She didn’t however, and they stayed locked in their embrace, as he bit down on her lower lip, drawing a whimper from her throat. Ganondorf’s hand came up to cradle the back of her head, and she brought up her hand to brush against his face. He pulled back, looking at her with the strangest expression on his face. Zelda blushed and looked down, putting her hand on his shoulder instead. He chuckled slightly, and tipped her chin up.  One of Ganondorf’s hands roamed over her hips, pulling her tighter against him as the other moved to tangle itself in her hair.

“Sing.” He said, voice husky.

“What?”

“Sing something. It’s only fair. I read, now you get to sing.” He said again, that unidentifiable look glowing in his eyes.

Zelda nodded, and bit her lip, trying to think of something. His gaze never left hers as she began, singing the words quietly. It was an old favourite, and the words came to her easy as breathing. It wasn’t until she reached the chorus that she remembered the ballad for what it was; an impassioned declaration of love between a princess and her prince. She blushed and nearly faltered, but kept going as Ganondorf stroked a hand through her hair. They had drifted closer to each other; now as Zelda sang, her lips were barely an inch from his. She was up on her knees again, her arms about his neck as he looked up at her. They stayed frozen like that even after the last words had left her lips.

She finally looked away when the intensity became too much, and slid back down so she was sitting in his lap instead. His fingers crept under her chin to tilt her face up, and she bit her lip as he looked down at her.

“You have a lovely voice.” He murmured, and Zelda released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

“Thank you.” She breathed.

At some point in time, his good opinion had become valuable to her. More than that, she realised that she felt an attachment to him, one that went beyond physical desire, despite the fact that she still disliked him. She felt a rush of warmth lick through her. Some instinct told her he felt the same, though he’d die before he admitted it out loud. Lifting herself up, Zelda twined her arms around his neck, looking down at him as she chewed on her bottom lip. Heat flashed through his eyes, and Ganondorf wrapped his hand in her hair, pulling her down so he could take her mouth once more. This kiss was darker, wilder, and Zelda felt it all the way down to her toes.

She plunged her fingers into his hair, holding on for dear life as she sighed against his mouth. Ganondorf slid a hand from her hip to her thigh before dipping under the hem of her nightgown, and she let out a squeak and then a moan as he moved higher. He chuckled slightly, then stood up suddenly. Zelda yelped in shock, and clung to him, wrapping her legs around her waist as he moved, carrying her through to his rooms. He laid her down on the bed and straightened long enough to rip his tunic off before he covered her body with his own.

Zelda scooted backwards on the bed, before sitting up and smiling coyly. His eyes were dark with lust, and she shook her head as he reached for her, and looked up at him through her lashes as she knelt on the bed, and with boldness born from desire, she slowly pulled the hem of her nightgown up and over her body. He growled as her breasts were revealed, and she had barely got the gown over her head before he ripped it out of her hands, throwing it to the floor and pouncing on her to ravage her mouth.

She moaned and raked her nails down his back as Ganondorf growled, his hands moving to grip her hips hard as he moved down her body, drawing her nipples into his mouth and dragging his fangs over her sensitive flesh. He continued down, and Zelda bit her lip, digging her fingers into his hair as he spread her thighs and settled himself between them, her legs over his shoulders, a deep blush spreading over her cheeks. Before long, he had her arching to the concert of his fingers and tongue. One strong hand gripped her hip to hold her in place, and Zelda cried out as long fingers pushed inside her, finding the one place that made her feel as though her body was pure energy, nothing but lightening conducted by the friction of his touch. She could feel something deep within her, a bubble of sensation that expanded under her skin until it burst, taking her with it.

When rational thought returned, Zelda found herself still gripping Ganondorf’s hair as he moved up her body and grinned down at her. She smiled as he brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, and leaned down to kiss her even as he gripped her hips and entered her. Moaning, Zelda wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, arching against him as he reached up to pinch her nipples. He ducked under her jaw and scored his teeth down her throat, making her cry out and buck her hips against his.

Ganondorf growled savagely and slid a hand down between them to stroke the sensitive place between her legs, and she threw her head back as tremors wracked her frame, digging her nails savagely into his shoulders, drawing blood. Ganondorf’s eyes seemed to change when he realised, and he sank his fangs into the junction of her neck and shoulder. Zelda cried out as the pain only amplified the intense sensations coursing through her body. She raked her nails viciously down his back, making him growl and pull back, blood running down his chin. She didn’t even think about, just sank her fingers into his hair and pulled his face down to hers. The kiss filled her mouth with the taste of her own blood, and Zelda bit down on his lower lip, making him growl into her mouth as he gripped her hips brutally. Snarling, Ganondorf hammered his hips against her forcefully, driving her towards a second earth-shattering peak. A loud wail ripped from her throat as her whole body stiffened, sensation rocketing through her as her mind went blank, the distant sounds of Ganondorf’s completion a backdrop to her own bliss.

Panting hard as she slowly reopened her eyes, Zelda lay bonelessly for a moment to catch her breath, still lost in euphoria. Ganondorf lay beside her, and she turned, curling herself into his side as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. He rolled over then, so he was lying on his side, and rested a hand on her hip. He was watching her with a furrowed brow, and Zelda looked away, blushing slightly, raising a hand to the blood trickling from her neck. She knew, they _both_ knew, that something momentous had taken place, a dramatic shift in the way they felt about each other. Hatred had changed and lessened. She just wasn’t sure if either of them would say it out loud.

She slid a hand over his chest, brushing her fingers through the coarse hair there, and then tucked both hands up to pillow under her cheek.

Ganondorf was looking at her oddly, and after a moment, he ran his fingers through her hair. Zelda blushed and smiled shyly.

“Blushing again?” He chuckled. “Is there nothing that won’t turn you red?”

“I can’t help it!” She protested, placing her hands on her face to cool her cheeks. “It just happens.”

He grinned, and proceeded to run his hand down the length of her body, touching her in places that made her flush more pronounced, his grin getting larger as she turned a brighter shade of red. The crazy energy that had been in the room just a few minutes ago had all but disappeared; the blood on their skin was the only evidence of it.

Ganondorf pulled them both up right then, scooping her up and climbing off the bed. Zelda felt incredibly awkward. “What are you doing?” She asked, trying to cover her breasts but make it look casual at the same time.

He snorted at her. “You’re covered in blood.”

“…Oh.”

He set her down in his bathing chambers, and promptly ignored her as he wiped her blood from his chin, and frowned at the long scratches on his arms. He turned away from her then, and Zelda bit her lip to keep from giggling; a silly reaction really, considering large scratches down his back she was laughing at were of her own making. She stood there somewhat awkwardly, cleaning the blood from her skin, holding the dampened cloth to the bite mark in her shoulder, wishing for the umpteenth time she had her magic so she could just heal it. He _liked_ biting her there, and it was very annoying trying to cover it up in the daytime.

Ganondorf came back over to her, giving her a satisfied grin, and Zelda blushed a little, trying to hide behind her hair. He rolled his eyes.

“So modest.” He said. “It’s really not necessary.”

Zelda frowned. “It's… necessary.” She said lamely.

He chuckled slightly, and pulled the washcloth away from her neck, grinning at his handiwork as he did so. “Well, you’ll just have to get used to it, my pretty.” He then pulled her back into his arms, striding back through the door into his bedchamber and dropping her back down on the bed. Feeling rather overcome from her blatant nudity, Zelda immediately wormed her way under the sheets, pulling it up to her chin and watching the ceiling as Ganondorf walked around to his side of the bed and climbed in.

He chuckled at her, and went to pull her sheet down. Zelda stared at him with wide eyes and resisted, drawing a smirk and snicker, until she finally let go. He grinned at her, taking obvious pleasure in her discomfit.

“Really, Zelda? You’d think this was torture.”

“It _is_ torture.” She said immediately, trying to find a position that hid as much of her nudity as possible. “It’s so uncomfortable. Don’t you feel uncomfortable?”

He rolled his eyes. “On the contrary. It’s rather freeing to sleep nude.”

“Not when there’s another person in the room.” She whispered, her cheeks bright crimson.

Ganondorf eyed the princess amusedly. She was so adverse to nudity it almost wasn’t funny.

He seized her around the waist and pulled her into him as he lay on his side, ignoring her squeak of alarm. “It can’t be that strange, can it? After all, you’ve done this before.”

She blushed brighter. “Yes, but… I could cover myself.” She whispered.

“How can anyone be so _prudish?_ Just do what you’d do if you were sleeping by yourself.”

Zelda raised her gaze to the ceiling, looking embarrassed. “Well…” She said hesitantly. “I wouldn’t actually know…”

He stared at her. “Are you trying to say you’ve _never_ slept nude before?”

“Not…. _before_ , no.” Zelda resolutely refused to meet his gaze. Ganondorf stared at her in disbelief for a moment, before chuckling and rolling onto his back.

 _“Hylians_.” He said to himself.

Zelda only frowned at him again. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 _Isn’t it obvious?_ “You have issues, Princess.”

She apparently took offense at that. “Issues?”

“Aye. Or at the very least, you have some serious hang ups about nudity, and it’s all Hyrule’s fault. Your society is far to restrictive to be healthy.” He punctuated that by running his gaze (and his palm) over her slightly rounded belly and up to her breasts, to which she blushed harder and looked away. “See? Point: proven.”

Zelda pursed her lips, looking as though she was struggling with something. “Respectable people don’t just walk around nude!” The words burst from her lips almost as if she hadn’t given herself permission to speak, but had done so anyway.

 _… She has issues_. “…You don’t have to be respectable all the time.”

This was the wrong thing to say. Zelda sat straight up, pulling herself away from him, her eyes spitting fire.

“Oh yes I do.” She said, glaring. “I am Princess Zelda. I am the Bearer of Wisdom. I have to live up to the reputation of all the previous Zelda’s every single day of my life. Everyone sees me as perfect; I can’t falter, I can’t make mistakes. Its all right for you; you can do just as you please, but I have the weight of every single Zelda who has passed before me to carry, and if I make one small misstep, If I speak out of place, even if I’m not dressed perfectly every single moment of my life, they would judge me. And they would find me lacking… I have to be _perfect_.” Her voice wavered dangerously at the end of her speech.

Ganondorf stared at her; she had definitely developed some sort of complex, a _fear_ of messing up – she was a perfectionist through and through, and though she’d hidden most of it, it was bound to slip through her cracks eventually. Zelda looked very upset now, almost on the verge of tears. He may have gone too far; she obviously had deep-seated issues with repression, her public image, and the weight of such a linage. He noticed this before, of course, but only now was it at the forefront. It explained why she was so cold, so unwilling to show emotion, even perfectly valid emotion. Sitting up as well, he pulled her into him, rubbing her back soothingly as she let out half a sob.

He was viciously curbing his urge to laugh at her; he knew if he did she’d quite possibly never speak to him again. Ganondorf had assumed her reluctance to be nude before him was out of modest embarrassment; clearly, he’d thought wrong. Thinking fast, Ganondorf laid them both back down again, pulling the sheets up to cover her; she almost instantly relaxed a little.

“The pressure gets to you, then?” He asked her somewhat cautiously; he did _not_ want her to start crying.

The princess gave a weak yet derisive snort. “You could say that.” She mumbled into his chest.

“Hmm.” Ganondorf fiddled with her hair absentmindedly as he thought hard about her words. It was true that the Hylian’s tended to put all Zelda’s up on a very lofty pedestal; these former Queens were venerated and revered, thought to be infallible beings who could do no wrong. Of course it would be a very hard expectation to live up to. Of course, every eye would be upon her, ready to criticise her should she ever fail to deliver on the myth of what a Princess Zelda was supposed to be like. He frowned, considering this.

It was quite strange; not even an hour before, she’d removed her nightgown on purpose, right before his very eyes. How could she do that, and then turn around and claim to be rendered so uncomfortable by her own naked body? It didn’t make sense to him. Unless… _hmm_. Perhaps she only associated nudity with sex. That would make sense; as a princess, she would have had it drilled into her that once she married, she would have to produce an heir. He thought back to their previous encounters; when the initial act was over, she always burrowed under the sheets as soon as possible. It seemed that, while she’d obviously prefer to wear nightclothes in bed, Zelda could tolerate her nudity if he couldn’t physically see her, hence the sheets.

Ganondorf searched for a reason she would be like this. It was almost certainly her upbringing, for he knew that Hylian’s considered intercourse to be… well, if not quite _shameful_ , they certainly tried to behave as if it didn’t exist. Therefore, in the restrictive society of the Hylian aristocracy, it would be expected that nudity would be associated with two things; bathing, and the procreation of heirs. Really, he had no idea how Hylian’s actually managed to function on a day-to-day basis; it was a complete mystery, and the complete opposite to Gerudo culture. While Gerudo didn’t actively walk around naked – Ganondorf amended that thought. On very warm days his sisters sometimes did away with the bindings of their breasts. He supposed that this was true -  they did wear very little clothing in the eyes of Hylian’s. Much more comfortable ones, however. At least Gerudo didn’t have silly mental blocks brought on by such restrictiveness.

He felt Zelda take a deep breath and relax further; Ganondorf grinned, for he was not adverse to the idea that he could make her relax. In fact, it made him feel incredibly self-satisfied; he alone could get the princess to release her rigid and overbearing formalness. Ugh, but she was so sensitive. And strange! Zelda was very, very strange; strange and contradictory. She would do or say something that made him believe her to be open and accepting, and in the next moment, she would clam up and claim respectability. Very strange.

He stroked her spine slowly, grinning as she pressed herself closer; it seemed that her need for comfort trumped her adversity to nudity. Ganondorf decided that he liked her when she was like this, quiet and withdrawn, for it made him feel quite possessive. 

“I suppose you think I’m being silly.”

Ganondorf was surprised to hear her speak, and scrambled for an answer.

“Yes… and no.” He began. “But that’s not what this is about. I’d imagine it’d be strange growing up as you did. You’re well within your rights to have… quirks.”

She giggled slightly then, and he grinned.

“That’s what you call it? I thought you preferred ‘ridiculous penchant for modesty’.”

Ganondorf snorted a laugh. “No reason why it can’t be both.”

She quieted again. “I suppose not.” Zelda was silent for a few minutes, and he let her, determined not to push her. Ganondorf frowned to himself as Zelda nestled into his chest. It was most peculiar. His first instinct would be to ignore her discomfort and force her to uncover herself, but something told him that that was not the right approach. Zelda apparently required delicate handling at times - probably caused by her pregnancy -, and he knew that if he didn’t want to undo all his hard work with her, he had to take her slowly. _Ugh_. He rolled his eyes and fiddled with her hair.

After a little while, the princess spoke again. “Did you really mean that?” She asked, and he frowned in confusion.

“…Mean what?”

She didn’t look at him, just spoke into his chest, while Ganondorf waited impatiently for her reply.

“What you said before. That I don’t have to be respectable all the time.”

Ganondorf grinned and stroked a hand softly down her spine. “I did mean it. What a person does in private has no effect on their standing in public.”

“I think… I think I wouldn’t mind it. Not really. Not being respectable all the time, I mean.”

 _Well_. This was an interesting turn of events that he would not have foreseen. “…You can do as you please. I won’t object. I won’t judge you, either.” He said, frowning slightly as he considered her words. Where was she going with this?

However, it had been the right thing to say, for he noticed Zelda relax completely, nestling herself closer. He tightened his arms in response.

“Thank you.” She breathed, and fell quiet for long minutes as he stroked her spine languidly, drawing shivers that rippled over her skin. After a little while, she made a small noise; an utterly content moan that made him catch his breath. Zelda was very nearly asleep, or at least he thought she was, when she lifted her head to stare at him, an unidentifiable look brimming in wide blue eyes.

After a moment, she shook her head. “The strangest man I ever met.” She mumbled, with a hint of sarcasm, and Ganondorf stifled a laugh.

“That’s rich, coming from you.”

Zelda bared her teeth playfully at him, and he grinned, seeing her good humour return.

“Oh?” She replied, smiling now.

“Indeed. You’ve something of the look of a fairy-sprite about you. I never know what you’re going to come out with next.”

She laughed, and he grinned along with her.

“Now you’re just rubbing it in.” Zelda said, wrinkling her nose at him. He smirked.

“Am I?”

Ganondorf propped himself up on his elbow, pushing her over onto her back so he loomed over her, and leaned down to take her mouth. Grinning against her mouth as her hands slid over his shoulders, he kissed her for long enough that a slight moan escaped her, which made him snicker in satisfaction. He did like it when she gave him conformation of her desire. He pulled back to grin slowly at her, his golden eyes dark as his gaze roamed over her breasts. Her fingers twitched, but she refrained from covering herself, and he grinned, noting the effort it took.

He rolled back over so that he lay on his back, but at the same time he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her so she landed on his chest. The movement made an inelegant noise leave her throat, and Zelda frowned at him as she peeled her hair back out of her face. Ganondorf grinned at her, wondering what she was thinking, for the expressions crossing her face were most interesting. If she wanted to get over her aversion to nudity, then he could think of nothing better than making her sleep skin to skin. He watched as she opened her mouth to speak, shifting against him, then abruptly went puce, raising her gaze to the ceiling and plainly doing her best not to move a single muscle. Plainly, she’d just remembered neither of them wore a stitch of clothing. Ganondorf snickered at the look on her face. Pulling the covers over them both, his hand settled in the small of her back as his eyes drifted shut. He wanted to know if Zelda was even capable of sleeping like this; it would be a nice test of her fortitude. After a long minute, he felt her cautiously rest her cheek against his chest and smirked broadly in the knowledge that she had warmed to his touch.


	15. The Embargo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda finds out and confronts Ganondorf about the embargo he has placed on Hyrule's borders, and then they discover that the resulting fight is the opposite of what both of them want.

Ganondorf awoke to find something tickling his nose. After lying there in confusion for a moment, he realised that Zelda’s hair was lying across his face. After gathering the long blonde tresses and shifting them to the side, he looked down at the princess, who was curled into his chest, still fast asleep. Momentarily surprised that they’d stayed in the same place for the whole night, he looked over at the window, where the thin line of weak sunshine peeping from the bottom of the curtains indicated it was morning. Running a hand lazily down her back, he grinned as his touch made her shiver in her sleep, turning to bury her nose in his chest. He’d have lain there for a while longer, but he had things to attend to, things that couldn’t wait.

With a slight grunt, Ganondorf slid the princess carefully onto the bed beside him and sat up. He hadn’t meant to, but the motion woke her up, and she lifted her head, blinking blearily at him.

“Good morning, Princess.” He said, grinning as her only response was a sleepy noise as she rolled onto her back, stretching one arm above her head. Not that he was complaining; it afforded him an excellent view of her breasts.

“Good morning.” Zelda said finally, noticing that she was bare to the waist and pulling the sheet up to cover herself, much to his dismay. “Are you leaving?”

He nodded, distracted, for the hand she’d let fall carelessly onto the covers was the hand that bore the Triforce; only her wrist faced the surface instead. Ganondorf eyed the sigil etched there thoughtfully, his thoughts returning to a place he’d visited several times since Link had broken the vase. Zelda must have realised what he was looking at, for she sat up and looked at the sigil herself, holding the sheet to her breasts with her other hand.

“…Is there something wrong?” She asked, watching him warily.

“No.” He said, tearing his gaze from her wrist to survey her face. “I was just thinking.”

She really had been quite well behaved, and really… when he’d removed the sigil in his indignation that history was being misrepresented in Hylian history books, she hadn’t made any sort of move against him, though she so easily could have. Though to be fair, he considered, he hadn’t actually returned all her magic to her then. And that was then, and now… Now, despite his feelings on the subject, Ganondorf couldn’t deny they were on much better terms now than they had been then, and so, really… This would no doubt convey to her that he trusted her, when in fact he didn’t, not really, not yet. Tactic wise, it could be good… but he didn’t know the extent of her powers.

“About?”

He picked up her wrist. “You’ve been much more manageable than I ever expected. Maybe… I can trust you with your magic…”

Zelda narrowed her eyes at the condescending phrase and he thought she was going to snap at him before the second half of his statement sank in, and she gasped.

_“Really?”_

He frowned at her. “How about a deal.” He suggested. “I will remove the sigil, for now, but at the first sign of mischief, it goes straight back on.”

Zelda beamed at him. “That will suit me very well; I’ve told you before – my magic is _peaceful_.”

“Hmm.” He stared at her for a moment longer, watching for the shadow of deceit in her eyes. None appeared, however, and Ganondorf turned her hand over, pressing his palm down on the sigil as he murmured the incantation. He leaned back as the sigil faded, and the princess pulled her arm back, wincing at the burn he knew was creeping across her wrist. A second later, as the barriers fell and her magic returned to her, he had to lift a hand to shield his eyes from the glare, as brilliant gold light pulsed from her being, tiny motes whirling madly around her, arcing out wide, only to be pulled into her skin once more, as she opened glowing golden eyes. After another moment, the light faded, and Zelda smiled widely at him as she held up one hand, where a small sphere of light appeared, balancing on her fingertips, before she flicked her hand, and the light vanished.

Zelda stared at the blank skin where the sigil once was, her body tensing and her smile fading. She had two options. Her magic was returned; she could escape, she could even restrain the Demon King. She knew she was capable of locking him away; but would she do it? Slowly, she raised her gaze to his face; Ganondorf was tense, and she, with her newly reawakened senses, could tell he held his magic at his fingertips, ready to defend himself should the need arise, suspicion burning in his eyes.

“Thank you.” She said quietly, trying to buy herself more time to think. She could strike, this instant, or later on, when his guard was down. She could use her light to create restraints, she could imprison him where he stood, and he’d not be able to do a thing to stop her, if she could get the drop on him. But… would she? Meeting his gaze, Zelda knew that Ganondorf was aware of what she was thinking. She hesitated a moment longer, then decided. She wouldn’t try anything. Not unless he gave her reason too. The more she thought about it, the more she was convinced; Ganondorf had eased off lately, and her people weren’t actively being mistreated. They were married, and… they didn’t seem to actively hate one another anymore… and to imprison, banish or kill Ganondorf would incense him, and Zelda doubted he’d treat her kindly after that. Not to mention… this was their chance to break the cycle, to end the curse… it was her duty to try.

Now, her task was to convince Ganondorf of her decision. She smiled wider, trying to make it reassuring as she leaned forwards to brush her hand over his, grinning at the resonance it created; the sigil had dulled her Triforce to the extent that the normal reaction between their contact did not exist.

“Truly.” She continued, wondering where to go from here.

Ganondorf stared at her for a half second longer, then his lips twitched up into a cold smile. “I thought you were going to try something then.” He said slowly. “I’m glad you didn’t; you’d have regretted it.”

She certainly didn’t miss the threat in his tone. Zelda nodded slightly.

“I admit that I’d be lying if I said the thought didn’t cross my mind.” She began, tightening her grip on his hand as he pulled back. “Wait! Let me finish. I thought about it, but…” She took a deep breath. “At the moment, the advantages of this marriage outweigh the disadvantages.”

Ganondorf’s eyebrows were in serious danger of disappearing into his hair. “Really?” He asked sceptically. “Do you mean that?”

Zelda nodded. “I do.” She paused again. “I will swear it on my mother’s grave, if you like.”

He looked pleased, though still distantly distrustful. “Do it then.”

Zelda looked deeply into his eyes, trying to convince him of the truth. “I swear on the grave of my mother Ciery, the dowager Queen of Hyrule, that I will not use my magic against you.”

Ganondorf nodded slightly, his intense gaze searching hers, plainly looking for deceit. Apparently satisfied, he brushed his hand over her cheek.

“Thank you Zelda.” Ganondorf’s voice was soft as they both drifted a little closer to the other. There were now scant inches between their lips, and Zelda’s gaze fell to his mouth, tracing the contours of that now familiar flesh. As if to test her, Ganondorf leaned in, kissing her lightly, tentatively, until she moved into his embrace. Zelda had forgotten they were both still nude, so when she lifted her hands to his shoulders, her protective sheet fell down, making her pull back in surprise. She blushed as she looked down, hitching the sheet up again, her gaze flicking up to meet Ganondorf’s as he ran a hand down over her shoulder.

“No, thank _you_.” Zelda whispered again.

“You’re very welcome, Zelda.” He paused, then scowled down at her. “But be warned-”

She rolled her eyes and cut him off, determined to attempt and put him in a better humour by using humour and sarcasm to imply she’d not dream of doing something so stupid as attack him. “”Yes, yes, I know! Best behaviour, blah blah blah. You don’t need to keep telling me.”

He frowned at her. “Hmph.”

Zelda grinned. “I really don’t know what you’re worried about.” Of course, she knew very well.

Raising a brow, Ganondorf scoffed at her. “I’m not _worried_.” He growled. “I just… I am allowed to be cautious.”

“True.” She allowed. “But really… you’ve no cause for fear. I…” She paused slightly, a hand falling to the swell of her child hidden beneath the sheet. “I wouldn’t wish to do anything that would harm my baby, and... I do think she’d be better off with a father than without.” Zelda let her gaze flick up to meet his shyly, and almost smiled at the look on his face. Ganondorf reached out a hand almost reverently, touching their child softly, then smiled.

“I am glad.” He said simply.

Determined to change the subject from this melancholy tone, she took his hand again.

“Do you want to see something?” She asked excitedly.

Ganondorf frowned, and looked suspiciously at her. What on earth did she mean? Zelda took his silence for confirmation, apparently, and slid from his lap only to pull on her nightgown, to his eternal disappointment. At least she was over her little episode from last night. Deciding that if whatever she was going to do involved magic, he’d rather be clothed for it, so Ganondorf jerked on his trousers and stood up, one eye on the princess at all times.

She came bouncing over to stand in front of him, her smile a mile wide, and she held out her hands in front of her. “Ready?” She asked.

Ganondorf nodded warily as Zelda closed her eyes, her hands glowing with that same golden light. He took a step backwards from the motes that zipped around crazily in the air, and stared as the princess’s feet floated up from the floor. _What?_ He scrubbed a hand over his face and looked again. She was definitely floating. Or was she flying? Was there even a difference? By now, Zelda had tipped her head back, and was now floating horizontally in the air, level with his chest, her arms splayed out as those damned golden motes spun around her. She straightened then, floating before him, the magic lifting her skirts and hair, and in that moment, lit by golden light, she truly looked like the Goddess she once was.

Zelda opened her eyes and dropped to her feet, and grinned up at him, the look on her face ecstatic. Ganondorf didn’t quite know what to think.

“Oh, I’ve missed this.” She said, spinning around in a circle.

“You can fly.” He said, thinking hard. What else could she do?

“Not really.” She replied, fiddling with her sleeves. “It’s more… Well, I’m not sure. My magic is very closely tied to thought.”

_*See?*_

He almost flinched, and looked around in surprise. That had definitely been Zelda’s voice, but her mouth was closed. To be honest, it had sounded as though… it were inside his head. She giggled at the confused look on his face.

_*I can speak with people from within their own minds*_

He frowned at her as the words echoed inside his thoughts.

“It’s very helpful when I cannot be in contact with somebody.” She said, reverting back to normal speech. “I don’t use it very often, of course. It’s something of an invasion of privacy. Not to mention the picking through someone’s thoughts thing. But you already know about that one.”

“What does that have to do with flying?” He asked, folding his arms, noting the way her gaze slipped down to the muscles of his chest, and smirking slightly.

“It isn’t really flying.” Zelda smiled up at him mischievously. “It’s more like… if I imagine something floating, it will. The same magic applies to me.”

“Hmm.” Ganondorf stroked his beard absentmindedly, considering the princess’s powers. “Trial period.” He reminded her, and she rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I know.” She said softly, pressing his hand in hers for a moment. “And I can’t thank you enough.” Zelda then turned and then flounced off towards the door. “Well, I’m meeting with the mayor again today, so I’d best be going.” She paused slightly and turned, hand on the doorknob. “But thank you. Really.”

 

* * *

 

It was midmorning when the Mayor arrived, and Zelda walked into the receiving room to find him warming his hands at the fire.

“Mayor Norram. How are you?” She greeted him, and he bowed.

“Very well, Your Majesty; I hope I find you in good health?”

“Yes, thank you.” Replied Zelda, and motioned to the table, where her iron knuckle had just deposited her papers. She had found the creatures did not object when she asked them to carry her belongings, and had been using this to her full advantage.

The mayor pulled out her chair for her, and once she was seated, sat down himself.

“Now.” Zelda leaned forwards. “Tell me, what happened with Lord Varen’s family? How did they take the news?”

Mayor Norram sighed, and removed his eyeglasses to polish them. “His mother, the Dowager Countess, well, she took it very badly, and suffered a collapse. Both her husband and son, dead in the space of four months. It’s a tragedy.”

Zelda nodded in agreement. “Yes, well, it was a foolish act on Lord Varen’s part.”

“Indeed.” The mayor leaned forwards. “If I may say that any good has come out of this, it is that it has tempered any of the rash actions the other men were considering. I do not think they expected the King to kill so quickly, without remorse.”

Frowning, she looked down at her gloved fingers. “I quite agree. The King is, unfortunately, a man wholly without remorse for his actions. You must urge them to accept his rule. I refuse to see anymore of my subjects meet their death.”

The mayor nodded enthusiastically. “I am glad of your approval, Your Majesty, that is, of the fact that we ought not aggravate the King further. I personally feel that, seeing as he _is_ already the King, we might as well make a go of it.”

Zelda smiled. “That is just what I think.” She let caution show in her voice. “After all, he’s already proven that resistance will be met with violence.”

The mayor smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. “Let us hope we can prevent more.” He said grimly, before clearing his throat and pulling a folded piece of paper from his breast pocket. “Now, I know we had arranged to talk about rebuilding, but I have something quite pressing to discuss.”

Her interest piqued, Zelda motioned for the mayor to continue.

“Do you know when the King intends to lift the embargo from our boarders? I-”

Zelda interrupted him. “ _Embargo_? He hasn’t – he never – _what?”_

“Oh!” The mayor looked _very_ uncomfortable, looking around like he wondered if it was safe to speak. “You mean- they didn’t - you don’t _know?_ It has been in place since the initial… occupation.”

Zelda sucked in a breath, irritated. “No, he did not tell me.”

“Well…” The mayor shifted uncomfortably. “To be quite honest, it’s hurting us, your Majesty. Trade has all but come to a standstill, and we’ve not had any seafood in quite a while, since the oceans are of Zora territory, and we cannot trade with them. I spent all of yesterday afternoon speaking to the shopkeepers and villagers, and they all have asked that you plead their case so they can get on with their lives again.”

Lips thinning, her eyes narrowed as she envisioned just exactly what she’d like to say to Ganondorf. Swallowing her anger, she smiled tightly. “Yes, of course, Mayor Norram. I was unaware of this, of which I’ll have a thing or two to say about, but I shall _try_ to have the embargo lifted as soon as possible.”

Relief shone in the mayor’s eyes. “Thank you, Your Majesty. There is one more issue, however.”

Zelda frowned. “Yes?”

“There’s not just an embargo on trade. The boarders are patrolled by-” Mayor Norram swallowed nervously and looked around before lowering his voice. “- _monsters_ , and no one can enter or leave Hyrule.”

He looked rather nervously at her, for no doubt she looked very angry. She _felt_ very angry. “I cannot believe I was unaware of this.” She said slowly. “Rest assured, Mayor, that I will speak to the King about this as soon as possible.”

He looked relieved. “Thank you, Your Majesty. That will come as a great relief to the citizens of Hyrule.”

Nodding, Zelda turned to the piles of papers at her elbows. “Now, shall we discuss the rebuilding of Castle Town?”

“Ah, yes. Now, most of the repairs are done.” Said the mayor, picking up a piece of paper. “However, there is some structural damage to the temple, and some other buildings that cannot be repaired, for we physically do not have the resources to do so until the embargo is lifted, and the mills reopen, and-”

“ _What?”_ Zelda asked. “The mills are closed?”

The mayor started. “Why, yes.”

“Which ones?”

“All of them, Your Majesty.”

Zelda was now beyond angry; leaning back in her chair, she folded her arms. “It’s been months. Why haven’t I been informed of this?”

Mayor Norram was starting to sweat. “Well, nobody was allowed into the castle for several months at least, and well, I have spoken with the King and raised my concerns several times. I thought you knew. We all did. The men who work the iron factories, the flour mills, everything, they’re all out of work, earning nothing, and food is running out.”

“Hmm.” Zelda narrowed her eyes. She was certainly going to give Ganondorf a piece of her mind when she saw him next. Then, the full impact of Norram’s words hit her. “You all thought I knew?” She said slowly. “You thought – _what?”_

Norram looked uncomfortable. “Well, now that I know the truth, Ma’am, I can attempt to stop the rumours-”

“What rumours?” She asked slowly and precisely.

The Mayor wiped his brow. “The – the rumours that you know about the embargo, but don’t care.”

He reached out a hand as she shot to her feet. “Uh, many people have their doubts that your Majesty would truly leave them to suffer, it’s just, it’s been so long-”

Zelda nodded tightly. “Don’t worry, Mayor Norram.” She said stiffly. “I comprehend you perfectly.”

They spent the rest of the morning discussing the various issues concerning Castle Town and beyond, and the Mayor left before the midday meal, and Zelda held onto her smile until he was out of sight. She took a deep breath, and then her scowl broke loose, and she saw the iron knuckles shift uncomfortably beside her as she clenched her fists and marched out of the room. She headed to Ganondorf’s study first; when she found he was not there, she stalked out in search of a servant who knew where he was.

After interrogating seven different servants and scowling ferociously at a darknut clanking down the corridor, one of the Hylian men finally knew where he was, and then it was full steam ahead to the war room. Zelda paused outside the door. She had only been in there a handful of times in her life, for her father had preferred to shelter women from military talk, and her mother had preferred to leave that kind of talk to the generals. However, the longer she stood there, mulling over what the mayor had told her, the more angry she became, until she reached for the door handle to storm in there and demand Ganondorf speak to her.

Just as she was about to turn the handle, a large armoured hand closed around her wrist, and Zelda turned to gape indignantly at the iron knuckle that had dared to touch her.

“What do you think you are doing?” She demanded, but the knuckles stood in silence, once of them moving to stand before the door, blocking her entry. “Stand aside at once.” She said through gritted teeth.

The knuckle shook its helmeted head, and Zelda swelled in indignation.

“I beg your pardon? I am the _Queen_ , and I demand you move aside.” She hissed, and the knuckle shifted uncomfortably, but stood its ground.

“Fine.” She snapped. “ _Fine_. If I cannot go in, why don’t you tell _him_ to come out here?”

The iron knuckles turned to one another, as if deep in thought, and after apparently finding this an acceptable compromise, one of them entered the room while the other three stood guard outside, as if ensuring she didn’t try to sneak in after it.

After a few moments, the door reopened to reveal Ganondorf, who strode towards her with a curious yet displeased look on his face.

He stopped before her, arms folded. “Yes?” He asked.

“May I have a word?” She asked coldly, and he stared down at her for a moment, before he made a sign that dismissed the iron knuckles, for they instantly turned and clanked down the corridor.

“What about?” Ganondorf asked suspiciously, once the iron knuckles had rounded the corner.

“Perhaps you’d like to tell me exactly why there is an embargo on Hyrule’s borders?” She asked through gritted teeth.

Ganondorf froze, then looked angry. “Who have you been speaking too?” He asked, and Zelda sniffed.

“Never mind that. When are you lifting it?”

“When I feel like it.”

Zelda’s eyes widened. She’d been trying to rationalise why he’d prevent people from going about their daily life in peace when he’d already gotten his crown, but now she realised.

“You’re punishing the people. For being Hylian.” She said slowly. When he didn’t reply, she knew she was right. “You _are_.”

He turned and walked down the hall, and Zelda ran to catch up. “So what if I am?” He growled. “It isn’t as if you don’t deserve it.”

“ _What?_ ” Zelda grabbed his arm, and he stopped walking to glare down at her. “ _Why_?” She asked. “They’ve done nothing to you.”

He snorted. “Maybe not them personally, but Hyrule has. Hyrule deserves to suffer.”

A flash of insight hit her. “You can’t be serious. Punishing them for the actions of others? You’re trying to avenge deeds of the past.” She clung to his arm, trying to convince him. “You mustn’t blame them for the actions of their ancestors!”

“Why not?”

“Because they are innocent!” She cried, and took a deep breath. “If you’re going to blame anyone, blame _my_ ancestors. Not the people of Hyrule. It may have been Hylian soldiers who committed such atrocities, but they were under orders. They had no choice.”

He snorted a laugh, but there was no humour in it. “I do blame your ancestors, and I don’t care that the soldiers were under oath. It makes no difference to me.”

Zelda stared at him, horrified. “ _What?_ ” She pressed herself closer, a hand on his chest. “I know… that you have suffered great loss, but… please. Blame _me_ if you want, but don’t make my people suffer any longer. _Please_.”

He frowned down at her, looking rather perplexed. “So self-sacrificing.” He murmured confusedly. He moved suddenly, pinning her against the wall, tipping her chin up. “If I were to lift the embargo, what would you do to convince me?”

She stared at him, wide eyed. “Anything.” She whispered.

Ganondorf snorted. “Ridiculous.” He muttered under his breath, and released her. “You really are exactly as _noble_ and _compassionate_ as they say.”

He sounded disgusted, and she shivered. “Is that such a bad thing?” She asked, and his head snapped around to glare at her.

“…I suppose not, no. It _is_ annoying, however.” He said finally, raking his gaze over her thoughtfully.

She could see she was getting nowhere fast, and as Mayor Norram’s words came back to her, Zelda felt a flash of anger.

“I cannot believe you would do something like this.” She said slowly. “You gave me your word!”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. “The embargo was in place long before I made that promise, Princess.” He sneered. “It’s exempt.”

“That is not the point!” She cried, then attempted to get a hold of herself. “I thought you wished to stop the rebels, stop the insurrections against you.”

“I did and I do.”

“Then why would you deliberately provoke them like this?”

He turned a cruel smile on her, and she understood. “You want them to rebel so you can execute them, don’t you?”

“I confess I do.” Ganondorf laughed a short, hard laugh, one with no joy in it. “Sometimes I feel like I wouldn’t mind executing every miserable Hylian in this Kingdom.”

Zelda skittered backwards, staring at him in horror. “You mustn’t entertain such thoughts any longer! You are King! Live up to your title.”

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why you’re so angry.” He said, almost conversationally. “After all, the embargo has not affected you.”

That did it. “ _What???”_ She shouted. “Have you gone mad? Have you lost your mind?” Zelda strode forwards to drill her finger into his chest; it wasn’t very effective, but it made her feel better. “It may not effect me, true, but _what_ must my people think of me! I have been sitting pretty in a cushy castle, letting them starve!”

She glared at him. “This is all your fault. I agreed to marry you to save my people, not destroy them.”

Ganondorf snorted. “They’re not dead yet.”

Zelda gritted her teeth, anger bubbling. She had to make him see reason.

“At this rate, you’ll drive Hyrule into the ground. Open the mills, let the people go back to work, _resume trade_. There’s little food left, people are going to start starving in the streets!” She began the sentence calmly, but was shouting her words by the end of it. “Are you too pigheaded to realise these people haven't done anything to you?”

His eyes widened, a muscle ticking in his jaw. It occurred to her that that was not the best choice of words, but she found she really didn’t care.

“Pigheaded?” He snarled.

“Yes. _Pigheaded_.” She growled right back.

Ganondorf looked furious as he scrubbed a hand over his face. “First of all.” He snarled. “I know that already. Second, you speak as though this would bother me.”

Zelda glared up at him. “I cannot _believe_ -” She yelled. “-that you let me spend all that time worrying that you were going to cut off trade with the Zora, and all the while, _you already had_. Why do you hate us so much?” She didn’t really expect a proper answer, and so was surprised when his head snapped down to stare at her.

He glared down at her, anger taking hold. “What? _What?”_ Ganondorf bellowed, apparently pushed past his breaking point. “Allow me to phrase it in a way that you’ll comprehend. You do not remember your past selves? You ought to be thankful for it.” Ganondorf snarled the words, and Zelda staggered back a step. _Past selves?_ With did her past selves have to do with it?

He backed her up against the wall, his hands resting on the stone beside her head. “You may not remember, but I _do_. Every injustice, every death, all the _pain_. I recall everything Hyrule has ever done to my people, so why should I not make you _suffer?”_

Zelda curled her lips in disgust and shoved rather fruitlessly at his chest. “ _No_. You stop this _this instant_. You can’t just expect me to understand if you don’t tell me the full story!” Zelda said this quite loudly, trying to get it through his thick skull, irritated at his evasiveness. She knew that Hyrule had attacked the Gerudo unprovoked, but surely he couldn’t have held a grudge against that for all these centuries. Or was this something different?

“ _Fine_.” He growled, pain flickering in his eyes. “You know by now that Hyrule has concealed their treacherous attacks on my people, and refused us aid on numerous occasions. But you know what I think? You are thinking in terms of faceless, dead people. You cannot empathise properly, because it has little relevance to you now. But what about me? I remember, I _know_. Did you know that, many centuries ago, I, or rather, the me who was alive then, had a family? I’ll bet you didn’t. In fact, I’ve had many families; I’ve had kingdoms, riches, knowledge and _power_ beyond the comprehension of lesser men. And every time I have it, _it_ _is ripped away from me_.”

Zelda tried to say something, but the words would not come. She was more than a little blindsided by this.

“Not this time.” He continued, a feral light overshadowing the pain in his eyes. “I have built my people up, only to see them fall too many times. I will not let it happen again. I will break the cycle, if it’s the last thing I do. _And it will be._ ”

She finally got her words to work. “Families?”

The anger in his face softened to reveal great sorrow. “Yes. It is a long time ago now, but when you have lived as long as I, you accumulate many people. Friends. Sisters. Mothers. Daughters. Wives.” Sorrow turned to regret. “There are moments when I struggle to recall the faces of my kin, once so important to me, now mere memories. Sometimes I think that, within time, I will not even remember their names.”

With that, he turned and walked down the corridor. Zelda remained still for a moment, taking the time to absorb what he’d told her, and then half ran to catch up with him. Ganondorf stopped and stood still, fists clenched by his sides as he stared at the wall. She laid her hand on his arm, and he looked down at her. She’d never seen him like this; for a moment, he seemed far older than he was.

“Well.” She began stiffly. “I am sorry for that, of course I am, but you cannot expect me to accept this _revenge_ on people who had nothing to do with it.”

Ganondorf spun to face her, an ugly look on his face. “Oh, no, the _Princess of Hyrule_ wouldn’t care about my people. You care only about your own.” He sneered. “You confirm that with every word you speak.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Zelda inquired loudly. “I know the Gerudo have suffered greatly, but all that has happened in the past, surely you can use this as a chance to wipe the slate clean? All you’re doing is making my people feel bitter towards you, and by extension the rest of the Gerudo.”

He frowned. “I do not _intend_ to let Hyrule starve, Princess. I’ve been down into the town, plenty of times. It’s nothing compared to the shortages we’ve had in the desert. Hylians are just soft, that’s all. But they _are_ going to have the merest taste of the hardship I have endured.”

Zelda nodded. “Okay…” She said. “But… It’s been months. Mayor Norram says that food is very rapidly running out.”

“Huh. I wonder if you’d have the same reaction to when my people are starving.”

Zelda reached her breaking point. “How did you even reach that conclusion? Have I not told you before that I wish to help you end the animosity between our people? Have I not spent time learning about your culture so that I can better understand you? I can say that I’m not surprised that you wouldn’t extend the same courtesy to me!”

His right hand made a convulsive movement towards her, and Zelda stared at him, knowing that he would hurt her if she wasn’t pregnant. It made her speech all the riskier. “Do mine own eyes deceive me?” She asked. “You would _hit_ me? You would _hurt_ me? I am your wife! Must you even wonder why people call you savage?”

Ganondorf’s eyes glowed in rage. “I would.” He roared, and then his voice dropped as he crowded her against the wall. “You are little more than a stubborn Hylian _bitch_. Why should I care for you?”

Zelda’s stomach dropped like a stone.

Ganondorf regretted it the second the words left his mouth as he watched the shutters close over her face.

“You _bastard_.” She said furiously, her skin pale, with two high points of red on her cheeks her only colour, pushing at his chest and moving backwards, away from him as he followed, cursing his mouth and cursing her. Why did she say these things? It only made his mouth run away with him. Ganondorf couldn’t help his anger at such stupid words. “Now I know what you truly think of me, I wonder that I should stay one second longer in your presence! I ought to throw myself off the topmost tower and be done with it!”

In a moment he had seized her by the arms. “ _You will do no such thing_.” He snarled. “I _need_ that child. The moment you’ve given birth you may do as you please, but until then I will chain you to your bed if necessary.” Ganondorf regretted that too, actually. Every wall he’d ever pulled down was rebuilt in the space of a second.

Zelda’s eyes opened up wide; eyes that, recently, had held nothing but what he was almost sure was genuine affection, but now showed only hate and disgust. “How _dare_ you.” She shrieked. “Take your hands off me!”

What the two monarchs were unaware of was that they were currently being overheard – indeed, a public corridor was not the best place in which to fight – for multitudes of servants had gathered in the corridors just beyond, listening intently, drawn by the loud shouting. As soon as it became obvious what the argument was about, a few of them took off down to Castle Town as fast as their legs could carry them. The servants caused such a commotion in the town square that in no time all, most Hylians knew that the Queen had been unaware of the embargo, and now, the general feeling of animosity that had been growing towards her disappeared. Now, the Hylians knew that she championed them to the Demon King, putting her own life in danger – these messengers had relayed her scream for him to release her – at the expense of her own child? The Hylians milled about anxiously, servants running back and forwards for updates, as hatred for the Demon King grew.

Back in the castle, Ganondorf let go of Zelda as though he’d been burned. “As you wish, Princess.”

“Don’t call me that!” She shouted. “I am the Queen, _you_ made it so, I will thank you to refer to me by my correct title!”

He growled in frustration as she continued, a strange look on her face. “This is your fault. _Your fault_. My people will hate me now-” Her voice broke here “- and you – you – swore to me, you promised, you let me believe you’d be-” Zelda faltered altogether then sagged into the wall, her hands coming to rest on her belly as a tear ran down her cheek. Ganondorf froze. The shouting, the stress – this wasn’t good for the child at _all_.

He took a step forwards, then paused as Zelda took an equal step backwards, sliding along the wall away from him. Ganondorf rolled his eyes in disgust, determined now to bottle his anger away and end the fight. He took his chance, striding forwards to grab her. Zelda made an angry, desperate noise, then pressed her hand to his arm. Ganondorf flung himself backwards, a snarl ripping through his teeth at the pain; she’d _shocked_ him with some sort of electric touch. Her eyes widened as his narrowed; she’d used her magic against him.

The Hylian servants observed a moment of intense panic the second they realised the King and Queen’s footsteps were heading their way. Before they could flee the room, the door was flung open to reveal their Queen, one hand on her swelling belly and a look of panic on her face as she fled. Half a step behind her was the utterly furious Demon King. The servants cowered in against the walls, but the King didn’t notice them; he was locked onto his prey. He caught the Queen’s arm in the centre of the room, jerking her around to face him.

“Let me go-!” The Queen spat, and the King merely glared at her, rage pouring from his features as he raised a hand, black shadows wrapping around both their forms, and they disappeared. The servants all immediately ran for the lower levels, eager to get out of the way of the furious Demon King lest he come back. However, when the initial shock was past, they left for Castle Town to impart the news. Everyone was fearful for the Queen, of course, but no one dared go against the Demon King when he was in this state (the servants were prone to exaggeration, and before the day was over, half the residents of Castle Town were swearing he’d tried to kill the Queen with his magic before their eyes.) When Mayor Norram heard this, he was so overcome with guilt he was obliged to take a sleeping draught and put himself to bed.

 

* * *

 

It was now three days after their argument, when Ganondorf had spirited the Queen into her rooms then left her there, and she’d since refused to so much as look at him, leaving whatever room she was in the instant he entered. Three days since he’d left the castle and spent the night in the woods to calm down. Two days since he’d overheard the Twinrova celebrating the argument and hoping for an annulment, and one day since Nabooru had cornered him and given him such a talking to his ears were still ringing. She was furious he’d fought with Zelda, and told him in no uncertain terms that he had to apologise, for he was in the wrong. Ganondorf despised this thought, but… he had to admit, as he entered a room only for Zelda to leave for the millionth time, that the idea had merit.

The Gerudo King was in fact sick of their dodging one another, and extremely angry at himself for allowing this to happen. He was currently pacing in his study, fully aware of the fact that Zelda was reading in the circular chamber. The fact of the matter was, he badly wanted to speak to her, to smooth things over, if he could. However, the fact that he wanted to make up with her at all was making him twitch. If he had to be entirely truthful, Ganondorf knew that he felt this way because, during the course of his manipulation, he’d come to understand her quite well, he thought – she was quite likeable in her odd Hylian way, and though he shuddered to admit it, he did like her. A little bit. A _very_ little bit, and as much as he’d have liked to stay furious at her, he knew that this fight certainly wasn’t conductive to his plans.

This thought gave rise to another in his mind – he did like her, and he knew she liked him a little too – all he had to do was search out this small tiny ember of affection, and fan the flames. But how? She’d leave the room the moment he entered. Ganondorf rolled his eyes, and then a thought hit him. He’d change out of his imposing armour and into his casual clothes, to signify he wished to do no battle with her. It was imperative he get back on good terms with her, and he suspected he had the way to do it. So, attired in a simple vest and trousers, Ganondorf picked up his secret weapon, and opened the door to the circular chamber.

Zelda looked up as Ganondorf entered the room, and made to leave, but he held out a hand, his voice soft. “Wait, Zelda.” He began. “Hear me out?”

She considered him for a long moment, wondering what he could possibly have to say. He held a billet in his hands, and he was occupied in turning it round in circles, apparently deep in thought. Zelda nodded finally, and sat back down. Ganondorf, too her surprise, came and sat on the divan besides her. She eyed him suspiciously.

“Zelda.” He said, and she narrowed her eyes at the use of her name. Clearly, he was attempting to get back into her good books, thought she couldn’t imagine why.

“Yes?” She replied shortly, curling into a ball as far away from him as she could get.

Ganondorf looked at the billet, then back at her as he held it out. “Here.”

She cautiously leaned forwards and took it from his hand, unfolding it and reading it carefully. Zelda barely got to the second line before she gasped and leaned forwards, looking up to search his face. “Is this serious?” She asked anxiously.

Ganondorf just barely refrain from rolling his eyes. “Yes, it’s serious.” He ran a hand through his hair, looking like he didn’t know how to look. “I… intended to lift the embargo soon anyway, and I figured I’d let you see the order. If there’s anything you want to add.”

Zelda looked down at the billet again. It was an order designed to be replicated and sent to all the military outposts upholding the embargo, letting them know that the borders were to be opened up again, and the troops were to return to their camp. She couldn’t help her wide smile, and when she met Ganondorf’s gaze again, he grinned back, clearly relieved at her reaction, which was quite interesting. She now had two options; she could accept that the embargo was being removed, but stay angry, or she could hide her anger and pretend to forgive in order to get him to lower his guard. Zelda fully intended to meet with Mayor Norram the next time he visited the castle and interrogate on every minute thing Ganondorf had done to Hyrule; it had been naïve and foolish of her to take him at face value, but she had wanted to believe… Well, no more.

“Thank you.” She said, handing the billet back to him. “I don’t think there’s anything to add.”

He grinned wider, and read the billet over once more himself. Zelda took the chance then to speak. He was willing to move forwards, so she ought to as well.

“Ganondorf, I… am sorry for what I said.” She began hesitantly, as golden eyes snapped up to meet her gaze. “I said things I wouldn’t necessarily have meant had I been calmer.”

The ghost of a smile lit his features, and Ganondorf moved closer, brushing his fingers over her cheek. “I confess I did as well.” He said, his voice low. “I want you to know that I’d have not said half the things I said were I in a rational frame of mind.”

He admitted he acted irrationally? Zelda grinned.

“After all, Hyrule is your Kingdom.” He continued. “I can see, now that I’ve thought about it, why you were so angry at me-” He trailed off as she shook her head.

“No.” She whispered. “That’s only half of it. I don’t think you know why I was truly upset.”

Ganondorf looked both intrigued and confused. “What do you mean?” He inquired, curiosity evident in his tone.

Zelda took a deep breath and steeled herself. This would take courage to say. “I… it was, of course, because you are making my people suffer behind my back, but… it was also because…” She looked up at him then. “I might not have had a choice when I married you, but I certainly could have made things difficult. But I didn’t.”

Ganondorf nodded and looked confused. “Where are you going with this?” He asked.

“Well, I… over the last few months, I felt like maybe I was coming to know you a little better, and understand your motives, and maybe… I began to even trust you a little.” She gave him a brittle smile. “You have shattered that trust.”

Ganondorf sat frozen. He was an idiot. A numbskull. An absolute moron. He’d ruined _everything_. Zelda stood up then, looking pensive and sad, and then she smiled bitterly at him.

“But don’t worry.” She continued. “I won’t make that mistake again.” The princess turned to walk away.

 _Do something!_ He shouted at himself. _Stop her!_ Launching himself off the divan, Ganondorf crossed the room as fast as he could, touching her shoulder lightly. He knew one thing he could attempt, thought as to its effectiveness, he wasn’t sure.

Ganondorf nodded, looked away and took a deep breath. “I… am sorry, Zelda.” He said finally. “I was… wrong to conceal the embargo from you.”

She stared in astonishment. “Really?”

He met her gaze for a split second before he looked away again. Damn it all, why was apologising so _hard?_ Maybe it was because he didn’t really mean it. That is, he was sorry he’d upset her and ruined all his hard work, but he wasn’t especially sorry about punishing the Hylians.

“Yes.” It was working! Maybe. “I will send out the order today; the mills can reopen, trade can resume…” He broke off at the smile on her face.

“Thank you.” She said softly. “Truly, I-” She broke off then, a surprised look on her face as her lips stretched into a round _O_. Her hands fell to her belly, and she looked shocked as she gasped.

Ganondorf took a step forwards, reaching out as if to protect her. “Zelda?” He demanded. “What’s wrong? The baby?” He was instantly worried. Had the stress of the last few days harmed the child? “Shall I call a physician?”

She surprised him when she shook her head and smiled. “No.” She breathed, looking like she wasn’t in the room; her mind was very much on something else.

Then, Zelda reached out a hand and grabbed his. “The baby just _kicked_ me.” She whispered. “For the first time.”

Ganondorf’s mouth fell open in shock; he hadn’t been expecting that. “ _Really?”_ He croaked, suddenly nervous – it had been a very long time since he’d had a partner with child. He wanted very badly to touch her now, to feel their child himself, but… would that be too presumptuous? After all, he didn’t quite know if they’d made up yet.

Zelda solved this dilemma for him, moving a fraction closer and placing his hand on her bump, tilting her head to the side as she listened for the movement inside her. She gasped once more, then moved his hand, and he felt a slight movement; the child pushing against him. Ganondorf stared at the princess, watching the soft dreamy smile on her face as she closed her eyes, shifting his hand so he could follow the movement of the child they’d created together. He swallowed hard, unprepared for the surge of emotion that hit him. This woman, his wife, the mother of his child…

Zelda opened her eyes to find Ganondorf looking very strangely at her. She smiled shyly and looked down, only to find large warm fingers gently tipping her chin up. As she met his gaze, Ganondorf looked at her with such intensity she felt like melting into a puddle.

“Zelda.” He began, his voice a low growl. “I’d like to kiss you now.”

Her insides did a flip. What was happening? Up until twenty minutes ago she was sure she hated him again.

He continued. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

Zelda wetted her lips with her tongue, feeling conflicted, and inhaling slightly as Ganondorf’s gaze darkened as he followed her movement. He still stood very close to her, his hand still resting against her belly. She thought for a moment. He was lifting the embargo, he’d apologised… and… she didn’t really want to keep arguing with him. After all, she had to live with the man. Better to let things lie, and move on. Decided, she nodded slightly.

“I – I wouldn’t mind.” She said faintly. Ganondorf’s lips curled into a very genuine looking smile, and then he leaned down, kissing her gently. Her hands remained by her sides at first, but then Zelda cautiously laid her fingers on his biceps as he moved a bit closer. All of a sudden, he groaned low in the back on his throat and picked her up, carrying her through into his bedchambers. Zelda tensed as he did so, wondering what he expected, but he laid her down on the covers then lay down himself, contenting himself with brushing a hand over her belly again. She rolled onto her side, considering the enigma of a man lying next to her, wondering just what was going on in that mind of his.

“Make her kick again.” Ganondorf’s impatient tone made her laugh. So he was certain it would be a girl? Well.

“I can’t _make_ her move.”

At his extreme look of disappointment, she snickered and took his hand, pressing it over her belly until the baby pushed against his hand, which made him grin proudly.

And then, she thought of something she’d been dwelling on for the past few days; something he’d bought up in their fight.

“Ganondorf.” She began. “Can I ask you something?”

He nodded.

“The other day… something you said has been weighing on my mind.”

A shadow of consternation crossed his face. “Oh?”

“You mentioned your… families.”

Shadows veiled his eyes. “What about them?” Ganondorf asked, his voice rather flat.

“I wondered… if you’d tell me about them? Only if you want to, of course.” She added quickly. “It’s just… I never even imagined you’d have any sort of family, though I know now that was a bit silly of me.”

Ganondorf looked at her for a long moment. “I’ve had many families.” He said slowly. “Too many to tell.”

Zelda looked down. “Oh.”

He grinned. “But I am pleased you’d want to know.” Ganondorf’s voice turned bitter then. “After all, I will forget them eventually. I might as well talk about them while I can still see their faces.”

That was the most heartbreaking thing she’d heard all day. Instinctively, Zelda rolled over, hugging him tightly. After a few surprised seconds, his arms came around her in a tight embrace, and he began to talk.

“I stopped having children several hundred years ago.” He said first. “The pain was too great. But before then, I took a partner in each lifetime.”

Ganondorf paused, and Zelda waited, playing with his hair. “Mmm?” She attempted to encourage him to continue.

“I don’t really remember my first life, the one where I was fully human, the one in which Demise cursed me, so I can’t tell you anything of that, and then, for several cycles after that, I was a mindless beast. Ganon. But later…” He smiled then, his eyes very far away. “When I recovered my personality again and pushed Demise out of the drivers seat…I had families then… but… it’s been too long. Over a millennia. I don’t recall enough about them.” He paused, looking a little upset, then shook his head and moved on. “In my eighth life, I had twenty three daughters.”

“ _Twenty three?”_ Zelda repeated, shocked. “Good heavens, that must have been hard work for your wife.”

He chuckled. “Well, they weren’t actually my wives…”

“ _They?_ As in plural?”

“Oh aye.” He said with a grin. “There was no such concept as bigamy then. You could have as many partners as you choose.”

Zelda raised a brow, and he snorted. “Like you’re one to talk. The Zelda of that era had twelve consorts, as she called them. No one knew, not even the consorts themselves, who sired her children. I doubt even she knew.”

Zelda’s mouth dropped open and she blushed bright red. “Are you serious?” She asked, shocked. “ _Twelve?”_

Ganondorf nodded, seeming very amused.

“I’m a descendant of _consorts?”_

The Gerudo King snickered. “I’m surprised you didn’t know. She was very… bold, for want of a better word. She’d certainly not be impressed her life has been forgotten by now.”

Zelda grinned. “I shall find her biography and read it, then.”

He nodded, grinning.

“But you’ve barely said a word about your children.” She urged.

Ganondorf smiled. “Very well. I had twenty-three children in that life, and nothing really remarkable happened there, because the Triforce had not yet been given to me, and I merely had to argue with Demise all the time. In my fifth life, I had eleven daughters, and one of them decided she wanted to have an adventure. She travelled to Holodrum, where, much to my disgust, she fell in love and settled down. I never saw her again.” There was a touch of bitterness here.

He talked for hours, telling her as many things about his children as he could remember, pausing at regular intervals to get angry at himself for forgetting, at which point Zelda would kiss him to distract him. After much reflection, she had decided that, while she certainly didn’t trust him anymore – indeed, she couldn’t quite work out when she had in the first place – but she couldn’t let him know that. Let Ganondorf think all was well.

He told her of the time his daughters had snuck out of the fortress and ridden to meet him on his return from a military campaign one day, he told her of braiding their hair and having them braid his in return, which admittedly was a very sweet mental picture, he told her of other daughters playing in the oasis by the Spirit Temple, of training with others, he told her of the games they’d played and the stories they’d tell.

Ganondorf sobered as he reached his final daughters. He seemed very unwilling to speak of them, and when Zelda tentatively asked why, his grip tightened on her hip. “They were killed.” He said, very unwillingly. “All six of them. When Hyrule attacked the main fortress.”

Zelda nearly choked on her gasp. “Oh...” She said thinking hard. What exactly did you say to that?

Ganondorf looked over her head. “ _That_ Zelda ordered the slaughter. _She_ killed my daughters.” He snarled. “I couldn’t protect them, because I wasn’t there. She planned it.”

Zelda panicked a little. “I – I ’m sorry.” She stuttered.

“Are you?” He asked, a strange look on his face. “You’re _sorry?_ How can you be? You might be wisdom, but you don’t know what it’s like. You’ll _never_ know what it’s like, to be reborn century after century, all the while knowing the bones of your daughters lie shrouded in _dust_.” The bitterness in his voice gripped her, and Zelda inhaled in shock, her heart breaking for him. She’d known you could technically see Ganondorf in a sympathetic light if you tried, but this… this was something she’d never have dreamed of.

“You’re right.” Zelda said quietly. “I don’t know, and I never will.”

He nodded approvingly. “Thank you. I’ve not spoken of this to many people, but I much prefer it when they accept it rather than try to understand it.”

She smiled lightly and cuddled a little closer, trying to show her sympathy without using words. Ganondorf seemed to understand, and tightened his grip, lying in silence for a few minutes. Eventually, Zelda pushed herself upright, feeling uncomfortable lying down for so long. The Gerudo King kept his hand at the small of her back, stroking lightly, and she lightly, carelessly, began to trace shapes on his chest. This was a good way to make him think she was all right with his presence – Zelda paused her thoughts and reconsidered. She was all right with his presence, actually, surprisingly. She just didn’t trust his motives with regards to her people. She knew what he wanted when it came to her, and so she could hold her own, as long as he didn’t suspect that she was manipulating her actions to suit what he wanted.

Feeling decided (and rather bold), Zelda moved to undo the sash at his waist, pausing with her fingers on the knot. “Is this okay?” She asked softly, and Ganondorf nodded, his eyes intense.

Once the sash was loose, she slowly peeled the edges of his vest back, biting her lip as she ran a hand gently down the exposed muscles of his abdomen. Ganondorf’s breath hissed between her teeth, drawing her attention, but he merely grinned and continued rubbing her back slowly, silently encouraging her. Zelda spent a bit of time touching his chest, occasionally eyeing the bulge in his trousers and wondering if she dared.

Eventually, Ganondorf caught her looking, and chuckled slightly. “You can touch me, Zelda.” He said, his voice deep with growing desire.

She took that to mean he wanted her to. Steeling her nerves (she felt shy and awkward initiating things), Zelda let her touch drift down to the front of his trousers, where she let her hand mould against the shape of him for few long moments, enjoying the hiss that escaped between his teeth. She met his gaze with a shy smile as she shifted further down the bed to improve her access, and slowly unlaced his trousers. She wrapped her hand around him, setting a slow pace, her smile widening as he groaned beneath her touch. Abruptly, he sat up and curled a hand into her hair, pulling her into his kiss even as she increased her movements, smirking against his mouth as Ganondorf moaned against her lips.

His tongue danced with hers and his heady scent swirled around her, assailing her senses like always. His taste, always so potent, was an intoxicating, addicting drug, making her want more. Really, it was ridiculous he could affect her in this way; while she was ninety eight percent sure her mind was safe from his wiles, her body wasn’t. Ganondorf’s hands came up to cradle her breasts and she moaned as he touched her, her own hand faltering on him as he pinched her nipples through her gown and distracted her. He chuckled against her mouth and then reached around to undo her laces, and Zelda let her sleeves fall down, revealing only her chemise. Ganondorf’s brows went up in surprise when he noticed this.

“You’re not wearing your corset.” He stated confusedly.

Zelda giggled slightly. “You are exceptionally unobservant, aren’t you? I stopped wearing it a little while ago. It’s… uncomfortably tight now. I’ll have to get some maternity ones made.”

Ganondorf nodded. “Makes perfect sense. You shouldn’t wear it anyway. It makes no sense to squeeze your innards to mush for the sake of a trim waist.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “That’s not the only point of a corset and you know it. However, I don’t want to argue with you now.”

His eyes darkened. “No.” He mumbled, leaning forwards. “I don’t want to either.”

Ganondorf chuckled briefly into her skin as he ducked under her jaw, scoring his fangs down her neck and grinning at the strangled cry she let out. He did like her initiating things… and if this was how she wanted to make up after their fight… he knew exactly what she was doing, the little flirt, and he was rather inclined to let it work. He certainly wasn’t about to stop her from exploring her boldness in bed; why, she’d touched him with only the merest hint of encouragement! Ganondorf felt pleased indeed.

Slowly, the Gerudo King traced his hands from her shoulders to her neckline, and, before she could react, tore her loosened gown and chemise down to the waist. Zelda gasped and looked up at him indignantly.

“ _Again?”_ She asked somewhat resignedly, and he grinned wickedly, settling his hands over her bare breasts.

“You asked for it.” Ganondorf murmured, preoccupied with rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Her breath hitched in her throat and she slid her hands up to dig her nails into his biceps.

“Oh, don’t tease.” She whimpered, and he growled under his breath, seizing the remainder of her gown and tearing it from her hips, tossing it away before pulling her closer even as he slid a hand between her legs. Moaning, Zelda buried her face in his chest as her nails dug into his skin, and he gritted his teeth as he timed the strokes of his fingers to the motion of her hips, her cries growing louder and higher in pitch.

He watched as Zelda tipped her head back, plainly unable to control the sounds tearing from her throat as his fingers danced between her thighs, dipping inside her in the most exquisitely torturous way he knew how. He crooked his fingers, watching her face slacken with pleasure as her hips undulated against him.

“ _Please_ …”

He growled at that. She was begging? Well, he’d give her what she wanted. Ganondorf grinned wickedly. _Eventually_.

Zelda’s breath was catching in her throat, her legs trembling violently as he found her most sensitive spot, and stroked it softly, very nearly tipping her over the edge. Just before she reached her peak, he pulled his fingers away, drawing a cry of frustration from her. Dazed eyes cleared a little as she looked up at him, looking disorientated, and he chuckled at the look on her face as he pulled her gently into his lap and kissed her softly, and then she made one of those little whimpers he liked so much as her hands slipped around his neck.

Growling in need, Ganondorf lifted Zelda slightly in order to push his trousers further down his thighs, and grabbed her hips and lowered her gently down onto his arousal. The sound she made was music to his ears as he began to slowly move her up and down. Zelda began to move with him then, pushing back firmly to match her movements to his, making him groan. Then, he released his grip on her and lay down, taking her hips in his hands as she froze, her hands bracing themselves on his abdomen, her eyes wide.

“What are you doing?” She asked softly, and Ganondorf grinned tightly.

“Here.” He said, and using his grip on her hips, began to move her once more, urging her to ride him. “Move like this.”

Zelda stared down at Ganondorf from her view atop him, and, despite her embarrassment at such a position, she had to admit she rather liked it. It made her feel powerful, like she was in charge, straddling him as she was. He guided her movements at first, and then, as her confidence grew, she began to move herself, increasing her speed until sounds tore from her throat with reckless abandon. Ganondorf pulsed his hips up in time to her motions, and she cried out each time as he filled her. Zelda dug her nails into his chest, making him groan, and then it seemed he was content to grasp her backside, holding her firmly as his hips arched towards her, while his gaze was riveted on the motions of her breasts. Slipping one hand beneath them, he began to stroke her once more, making her cry out, and her body tensed, which made the Gerudo male snarl under his breath as she tightened around him, and he began to move against her harder.

By now, Zelda could scarcely breathe as she clutched at his chest desperately, seeking an anchor in the midst of the storm. Ganondorf lifted his hips, moving against her with a force that was almost violent, and her blood boiled as sensation ran under her skin. She leaned forwards and braced her weight on one arm, the other reaching down to wrap her fingers around his wrist as he stroked her, her only thought being the need for more. Distantly, she heard him growl as he complied, and her breath caught in her throat as her mind shattered, sensation taking over, his grip on her waist the only thing holding her up. When she came back to herself, Ganondorf still had his fingers digging into her hips, grinning slightly as she straightened out of her slump. Giving him a shy smile, Zelda set her mind to figuring out exactly how she was supposed to get off him without it being awkward. Thankfully, Ganondorf solved that dilemma by sitting up and lifting her gently up and off him, giving her a soft kiss in the process, just the merest brush of his lips over hers. He lay down again and she followed, rolling onto her side herself as she curled up next to him, smiling slightly as his arm came around to hold her close.

“I cannot believe you’ve ruined my clothes _again_.” She mumbled as she fiddled with the sheet, pulling it up to cover herself, and a laugh rumbled through Ganondorf as he pulled it over his body as well.

“You’ve only got yourself to blame.”

She propped herself up on his chest. “How do you figure _that_?”

He grinned at her. “You know perfectly well what I mean. You’re too attractive for your own good.” Flattery now? He certainly was trying hard to appear sincere.

Zelda let herself blush bright crimson and looked down, drawing another chuckle from his throat. _Perfect_. She could tell he didn’t suspect a thing. “That’s not necessarily a _bad_ thing, Princess.”

“I’m going to run out of chemises.” She complained, and wrinkled her nose at him.

His hand ran up her back and pulled her down against him, and she rested her head against his chest. “You won’t see me objecting.” Ganondorf murmured, humour low in his voice.

She sniffed. “I should have known you’d say that.”

He chuckled again, his eyes drifting shut. “Go to sleep, Zelda.”

She sniffed again, and curled up closer, running a hand through the crisp hair on his chest, making the corner of his mouth twitch. He didn’t seem to be referencing their earlier discussions at all; what that meant, she wasn’t quite sure.

“Goodnight, Ganondorf.”


	16. Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the embargo revelations, Ganondorf has his troops recalled from the borders in an attempt to win back Zelda's favour, and she meets with some Hylian's behind his back...

Zelda awoke to the realisation the bedding she lay in was damp. After lying there in confusion for a moment, she registered the sound of heavy rain, and looked up to find rain streaming in through the open windows. Ganondorf was still fast asleep, lying on his back snoring away, and she jumped up and ran to shut the windows, getting rather damp in the process. There was a good amount of water on the floor by now, and Zelda sloshed through the puddles to shake the Gerudo awake.

He shot up in bed to blink at her blearily, and she realised she was still nude, and crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably.

“It’s raining and the windows were open. I hope you have nothing valuable over there.” She said over her shoulder as she went to pick up her robe. Behind her, she heard him curse and leap off the bed to examine the furniture that sat by the windows. Her robe was lying in a puddle of water, completely soaked, much to her dismay, and she held it in front of her awkwardly, wanting to cover herself but unwilling to put on wet clothing. Frowning hard, she peeled a thin blanket that had avoided much of the rain off the end of the bed and slung it around her shoulders. Ganondorf was cursing viciously now, running a hand through his hair as he eyed a bundle of books that were now completely soaked through. Among the causalities were two chairs, a woven rug, an elaborately carved table, a tapestry, and a small collection of random Gerudo trinkets.

Snarling under his breath, he hoisted the table into the air, carrying it across the chamber out of the water, and Zelda, her rational mind returning to her, gathered up the smaller objects and carried them to the bed, where she used the sheets to wipe them dry as Ganondorf shifted the rest of the furniture. She examined the books; the ink had run badly, and she really didn’t think they were salvageable, telling him this.

He stood and scowled intently at the closed shutters, still nude, then turned to face her. Zelda blushed and raised her gaze to the ceiling, drawing an involuntary but still annoyed snicker from his throat.

“It had to storm.” He really did not sound very impressed. Zelda sighed, and picked up the next book, carefully separating the pages.

“It’s very strange timing. We do not often get such rains in the winter.”

Ganondorf scrubbed a hand over his face. “Why were the windows open?”

Zelda shrugged. “Don’t ask me.” She slipped off the bed, crossing her arms uncomfortably, beneath her damp blanket. “You ought to call some servants immediately. The timber will be ruined if it stays wet much longer.” She motioned at the Gerudo table to make her point, and he nodded.

“Yes, of course.” He began to cross the room, made a face at the trousers lying in a puddle of water, and detoured to his wardrobe, where he quickly pulled on a dry pair. After a brief glance at her, still standing mostly nude and unsure of herself, he walked over with a bundle of cloth in his hand.

“Here.” He said gruffly.

Zelda took the bundle, which turned out to be one of his loose vests. “Thank you.” She said, dropping the wet blanket at her feet and slipping the fabric over her shoulders, tying the sash just under her breasts. It swamped her frame, the hem reaching past her knees. He grinned at her then, laying a hand on her belly.

“Is she awake?” He asked hopefully.

Zelda grinned. She did like his enthusiasm for his child at least. “Not yet.”

Ganondorf looked disappointed, but rallied himself admirably.

“What do you plan on doing today?” He asked, and she tilted her head thoughtfully.

“I’m not sure.” She replied, running her hands up his arms and considering him carefully. “You?” Zelda needed to work out how she was going to act around the Gerudo King, for she had to decide what was the best tactic – to let him know she didn’t trust him, or let him think he’d earned it again.

He frowned slightly. “I suppose I’ll go about having my troops removed from the borders.” The look on his face just dared her to bring up the conversations about his past lives, but she’d be damned if she’d fall into that trap. Zelda was fully aware that he would only wish to speak of them on his own terms; if she kept bringing it up, it would only bring him fresh pain.

“You really do mean to lift the embargo?” Her question was both honest and valid, yet a flash of irritation crossed his face. Funnily enough, she got impression that he was angry at himself, not her. A bolt of insight hit her; he meant to get her to trust him – that was his long-term plan – and her finding out about the embargo when clearly he had meant to conceal it from her had made her distrust him once more. It was obvious now that Ganondorf was angry because of that distrust. Well. Zelda knew that he would only be more on his guard if he thought she distrusted him – indeed, he’d given her magic back, hadn’t he? – so it made sense that she should give him the impression that she didn’t.

“Yes. I do. I always did.” Ganondorf’s voice was sharp with anger, and as before, she could tell it wasn’t directed at her. She concealed a smile.

Thank you. I know the mayor will be pleased.”

He snorted. “Yes, I’m sure they’ll all be pleased.”

Zelda looked down. Perhaps… “You know…” She said. “You could always try to be nice for once in your life.”

The look on his face was interesting; he looked quite amused though with something of an undercurrent beneath the humour. “But Princess…” He purred. “I like being intimidating.”

“You can be intimidating in person and still be a popular King. To be quite honest, with your reputation, you could skip up the street giving cake to children, and people would still run away. All you need to do is make things fair, let the people see you in a different light. You could stop the rebels if you did things to make the people happy. You could… if you wanted.” While she was operating under the guise of pretending she wasn’t angry at him, Zelda didn’t object to trying to improve her people’s lot when she could.

Ganondorf smirked at her, then leaned down to whisper against her ear. “But being evil is just so much more fun.”

Zelda rolled her eyes, but noticed he was looking at her quite oddly; almost cold and irritated, despite his vaguely humorous words. Apparently, he didn’t take kindly to such suggestions, though he was refraining from explicitly stating so.

“Well.” She said quietly. “I suppose I will let you fix up your chambers.”

He nodded and crossed to ring the servant’s bell. Zelda knew when she was no longer wanted, and made for the door, scooping up her wet robe and torn nightgown before heading back to her rooms to dress.

Ganondorf had left the servants cleaning up the water in his bedchamber, and now was pacing in his study. The princess’s words wouldn’t leave him, and he growled in frustration. Would that break the cycle? Being _benevolent?_ He scoffed, and sat down heavily at his desk. The thing that perturbed him the most was that, if he cared to admit it to himself, was that she was probably right. It could break the cycle. _No_. He _was_ Ganondorf Dragmire. The King of Thieves, the Dark Lord, the _Demon King._ Hell, in his past lives, he’d been hailed as the King of all Evil. You didn’t reach that level of notoriety only to become a lovable monarch.

The more he thought about it, however, the more the idea appealed to him, in a particularly twisted sort of fashion. Would not it prove his skill and power as a ruler, if, having conquered Hyrule, the people came to cheer him in the streets? The idea stroked his ego, and like it or not, Ganondorf could see it in his minds eye. _Damn her and her ideas_. But his reputation! That was very important to him. He _liked_ making people tremble just from existing in their same general vicinity. _Hmm_. Also, he seriously doubted anyone would ever actually cheer him. They’d be more likely to ignore him unless he did anything they disagreed with.

Ganondorf snorted and stood up, pacing once more, his mind ticking over with possibilities. If was going to do it, he’d have to do it gradually. Make things fair, but ensure that not a single Hylian soul forgot he’d hamstring them if they thought about looking at him the wrong way. Perhaps… perhaps there was merit in the idea after all. It’d make Zelda happy too. She’d – _wait_. What on earth was he thinking? Placing Zelda’s happiness above his own? He’d lost his mind. Stroking his beard thoughtfully, Ganondorf went over what she’d said again. Obviously, this was the angle she’d get the most benefit out of. She’d be happy, the people would be happy, he’d be… well, if not _happy_ , exactly, at least he’d get an ego boost out of it. And he’d still be King. He could be assured of less possible uprisings, if the people were content. She’d trust him again.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he resolved to put it out of his mind for now. He had to deal with the embargo today. Sitting back down at his desk, he began writing new orders for his generals, duplicating the billet he’d shown to Zelda yesterday, calling eight messenger hawks when he was done. Slipping the orders into the brass tubes attached to their legs, Ganondorf watched as the birds took flight, soaring away until he couldn’t see them anymore. He didn’t really want to end the embargo. He was enjoying looking out his windows each day and seeing nothing but misery, but he knew if he didn’t, Zelda would probably try to stab him with a fork, or something equally ridiculous. Besides, she _was_ right; to continue in this fashion would only aggravate the rebels further.

It was still raining heavily, and he didn’t envy the hawks, flying in this kind of weather, but they were well trained and resilient. They’d finish their jobs. Speaking of the rain, he wondered if the servants had finished clearing the water out of his bedchamber yet, or if they would be able to save his possessions from the water damage. He frowned. Why on earth was Hyrule so wet and cold and _miserable?_ All he could think was thank the Goddess for fireplaces. They were the only things that made this winter tolerable. The most maddening aspect of it was the fact the Hylians didn’t seem to notice the cold. While he and his fellow Gerudo were well rugged up when the winds began to blow, the Hylians just went about their business as usual. The coats they put on were barely even looked warm to him. He couldn’t understand it.

He decided he’d write a note to the princess, informing her that the hawks were on their way, and the embargo was officially lifted. _She’ll no doubt be pleased_ , he thought sourly, and sat back down at his desk, pulling some paper towards him. He still hadn’t gotten any decent paper to replace the silly Hylian stationary; he frowned at it, and made a mental note to correct this oversight soon. The note crafted, he summoned a bulbin and gave it to the little creature, who dashed off instantly to do his bidding. He wondered if she would reply, and indeed, where she was. She may not have access to writing supplies, depending on her location within the castle.

In the meantime, however, he was heavily employed in thinking about the Zoran family seal. He wondered if his minions had turned up those handwriting samples yet. He figured he’d go down to the war room and check. He was halfway to the door when he realised he was still dressed only in his trousers. Sighing irritably, Ganondorf turned and headed back towards his bedchamber to fetch some clothing, and then, after some thought, decided to forgo his armour today. He’d worn it practically non-stop in the castle for months now, really only letting his guard down in the privacy of his personal chambers. But now that he thought about it, what better way to prove to the Hylians that he intended to stay than lounging comfortably about in casual clothing, showing exactly how very unconcerned he was with their piddling threats? Of course, he’d have to be wary; there may be one or two Hylians willing to try an assassination once they saw his physical protection was gone. He stood then, and stalked through into his bedchamber. There were two Hylian manservants in there, mopping up water, and they cringed away from him. Ganondorf deliberately ignored them as he rifled through his wardrobe, collecting his garments, and turned on his heel, striding into his bathing chambers.

Having dressed in his casual clothing, which, being traditionally Gerudo in design, was sure to get him some looks, Ganondorf crossed back into his study and unlocked a large trunk kept shoved against the far wall. This was where he kept his personal collection of knives, trusting the charmed lock and sheer size and weight of the chest to keep his blades hidden from prying eyes. He tucked hidden blades into his boots, the sash at his waist, and strapped a few beneath his vest, before slinging a large and vicious looking dagger to hang at his side, in plain view to deter any would be assassins.

After another moment, he pulled the dagger from it’s sheath to test the edge, and took a minute to sharpen the blade before striding to the door, intending to head straight to the war room. The Gerudo King summoned a bulbin once he had left his chambers, and ordered the little creature to round up the three generals who were encamped with some of his troops near the castle, as well as the Hylian military leaders and Nabooru, and have them meet him.

He attracted a lot of stares as he passed through the halls, and he was preening inside from the attention. Ganondorf prided himself on his appearance, and now, even though he was devoid of his armour, he was very pleased to find he lost exactly none of his carefully cultivated aura of power and fear. He barely restrained a grin as he crossed into the Great Hall. It was unusually full of people today; a good number of visitors for Zelda. There were also a few Gerudo intermingling with the Hylians; his people had started visiting Hyrule in a decidedly cautious manner, but still it pleased him immensely to see it. Conversation dimmed as he moved through the crowd, which parted before him, standing a good head and shoulders above them all. He smirked at that. Hylians were not overly short people, in _normal_ sizing, but he still towered over their tallest men.

Pushing through the door at the other end of the hall, Ganondorf paused for a moment as the din rose ten fold, listening as people of all sorts began discussing him intently. He snickered under his breath and continued to the war room, entering and heading straight for the massive map pinned to the wall. He stroked his beard thoughtfully as he began to rearrange the pins, removing the ones that represented his troops from the borders and considering where he would station them next. After an interval of half an hour, the door opened to reveal the people he had summoned, and they all sat down to business.

Zelda entered the great hall to raucous whispering. Attaching herself to a group of Hylian ministers, she soon found out why. Apparently, Ganondorf had passed through not long ago, and had caused quite a stir. When she heard a group of ladies giggling over his physique and wondering why he’d forgone his armour, she was instantly set aflame with curiosity. He wasn’t wearing his armour? What was he wearing then? She couldn’t imagine him going out in just his trousers. Or maybe he would; she could just picture him strutting around and showing off. She tapped her lips thoughtfully, wondering where he was.

Sidling closer to the young ladies, Zelda listened intently, for they were now intensely discussing the musculature and breadth of Ganondorf’s shoulders, to the disgust of some nearby Hylian men of their own age. One of the girls looked up and noticed her, and her face went pale.

“Your Majesty!” She stuttered, and the other girls swung around to face Zelda, looks of worry plastered over their faces. Zelda waved a hand and moved closer.  
“Not to worry.” She said cheerfully. The girls blushed and giggled, and Zelda smiled before walking off, determined to find Ganondorf and see what all the fuss was about. She left the Great Hall, but paused in the corridor, utterly unsure of where she should go first. She decided to go to the library. There was only an hour until the midday meal would be served, and hopefully, she’d see him there. The iron knuckles that endlessly shadowed her had given her space in the great hall, but now they positioned themselves along the nearby walls as she trailed her fingers along the spine of a book. She paused and looked over at the nearest knuckle.

“Aren’t you sick of following me around?” She asked it, and it shifted its shoulders, but made no reply.

“Can you speak?” She asked, and the creature simply looked at her. “But you can understand me?”

It nodded.

“You can leave if you want.” She said, pulling a book from the shelf and relaxing onto the window seat. The iron knuckle just looked at her. Its helmeted face had no expression, but she thought it would be rolling its eyes if it could. She sighed. “I don’t suppose _he’d_ be very happy if you did, though.”

One of the other knuckles nodded once in agreement, and she huffed a laugh, cracking open her book. At that moment, a bulbin appeared, and offered her a note. Frowning slightly, she put her book to the side and took the slip of paper. It was from Ganondorf, and she scanned it speedily. He’d sent orders to his troops to withdraw from the borders! She smiled in relief, then looked out the window. She didn’t envy the messenger hawks at this moment. She dismissed the little creature, who bowed and scurried away, and she tucked the letter into her pocket, before reopening her book. It was another romance novel, and she flicked through it, looking for seduction techniques to add to her repertoire. Sometimes – all the times, really - she felt as though she and Ganondorf were on uneven footing when it came to their bedtime activities, and despite how intensely embarrassing it was to read such explicit erotica, she had to admit it was giving her idea’s that she just knew the Gerudo King would enjoy. She’d been reading for close to an hour, and was in the middle of a rather scandalous scene when Nabooru appeared from behind a shelf. Zelda looked away, trying to cool the flush of her cheeks before the Gerudo woman noticed. Nabooru sat down on the end of her seat.  
“Good morning, Princess.” She said cheerfully in Gerudo.

“Good morning.” Zelda replied in the same tongue, putting her book to the side. “What have you been up to?”

“I just got out of the war room. Gan’s lifted the embargo, and we were sorting out where the troops would be shifted to.” So Nabooru either didn’t know that Zelda wasn’t supposed to know, or Ganondorf had told her that she’d found out.

Zelda leaned forwards, smiling widely. “Yes, I heard. I am glad he kept his word.”

Nabooru raised a brow. “He _promised_ you? I wondered why he seemed so sour about it. How’d you get him to agree?”

Zelda shrugged. “To be quite honest, I’m not sure myself.”

“Well, whatever you said, it worked. The troops will start moving by the end of the week.”

Sighing in relief, Zelda leaned back against the cushions. “I’m glad. The mayor was very worried.”

Nabooru nodded, looked a little wary, then asked a cautious question. “I hope Ganondorf didn’t treat you too badly?”

Zelda considered the question carefully. She knew what Nabooru was referring too, of course, and decided she’d speak truthfully. So the Gerudo woman knew about their argument. “The fight itself was… bad-” She said slowly. “-but we sat down yesterday and – _talked_ about it properly. In fact, his lifting the embargo was something of a peace offering.”

Relief shone in the eyes of the desert woman. “Oh, thank the Goddess. You’ve made up then?”

She shrugged uncomfortably. “I suppose so, yes.”

Nabooru proved herself to be very perceptive. “But you don’t trust him anymore.”

“No.”

The Gerudo nodded. “Hmm. I thought as much. Gan’s an idiot.” She said affably, making Zelda snort with involuntarily laughter.

“I’m not sure I’d disagree, myself.”

Nabooru grinned, and Zelda leaned forwards again, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“But do tell me, when you saw Ganondorf this morning what was he wearing?” She asked, and Nabooru raised a brow.

“…What?” She asked.

“When I went into the great hall earlier, everyone was talking about him, for whatever reason. Apparently, he’s not wearing his armour?”

“Oh, _that_.” The Gerudo stifled a laugh. “No, he’s not. He’s just wearing casual clothing. Nothing special.” She paused. “Although I suppose it’s very different to what Hylians are used to.”

“I’d imagine so, judging from what they were saying.”

Nabooru giggled. “Oh dear. I can see it now. No wonder he’s strutting around like a particularly grumpy looking peacock. He does love being the centre of attention.”

Zelda snorted a laugh, and Nabooru scooted closer. “And how is the little one?” She asked.

“Very well.” Sighing in relief, she rested a hand on her belly. “I’ve finally gotten the sickness under control.”

“Oh? How’d you do that?”

“Well, my magic is healing, so it takes away the nausea in no time flat. No more of that awful tonic.” Zelda grinned at the Gerudo, who looked bewildered.

“Wait – I thought you couldn’t use your magic?” She asked, frowning hard.

“Oh, yes, well, Ganondorf decided on a trial period.” She rolled her eyes. “If I _behave_ myself, I’ll be allowed to keep my magic.”

Nabooru snorted with laughter. “That’s definitely something Gan would say.” She agreed.

“Hmph.” Zelda looked away as the Gerudo snickered at her.

Nabooru stood then. “Time for the midday meal?” She suggested, and Zelda nodded in agreement, standing with her book in her hand. Without even thinking about it, she flicked her fingers and the book glowed golden, zipping over to slid into its place on the shelf by itself. Nabooru stared.

“I didn’t know you could do that.” She said, looking amazed.

“Mmm-hmm. I’ve really missed it, too. It’s surprising how many little things I did with magic that I never paid much attention to until it was gone.”

“Understandable.” The taller woman motioned to the exit. “Shall we?”

When they entered the dining hall, only the Twinrova sat there, already eating, the Gerudo King nowhere in sight. Zelda frowned. Now she’d have to wait even longer to see what the fuss was all about. Where was Ganondorf? She wanted to know what he was wearing! The curiosity was eating her alive. Nabooru parked herself at the table and pulled a plate towards her after nodding at the Twinrova. Zelda sat herself down with a bit more care, and murmured a greeting to the Gerudo Elders. Koume nodded briefly, but Kotake stared at her with beady eyes.

“How fares the child?” She asked in Gerudo, so the attending footmen did not understand. What an odd line of questioning. The Twinrova barely spoke to her, and now one of them asked after her baby?

Zelda was quiet for a few moments, watching the elder, before she replied. “Fine.” She said in the same language, picking up her spoon.

“Hmm.” The woman cackled loudly. “Does the child move?”

She wasn’t at all sure where Kotake was going with this. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I felt movement for the first time yesterday.”

“Hmm.” The old woman didn’t immediately denounce the child as she normally, which was surprising. Even Koume was looking at Kotake strangely.

Zelda tilted her head, feeling curious despite herself. “Is there any particular reason why?”

“No reason.”

The two witches didn’t say anything more, and it was with a slight tinge of uneasiness that Zelda changed the subject, engaging Nabooru in conversation. They’d only been eating for a little while when the doors opened to reveal the object of her curiosity. Ganondorf strode purposefully down the length of the hall, and she ran a greedy eye over him. She could instantly see why there was such talk about his attire. He wore loose dark trousers tucked into tall boots, and over that he wore a vividly embellished vest, tied at the waist with a dark red sash. Over the top of that he wore a loose long sleeved robe that reached his knees, made of something that resembled dark silk, richly embroidered with geometrical designs and small Gerudo symbols. The single most shocking part of this, the thing that was no doubt making the people talk, was the fact that the vest had no buttons, thus revealing several inches of bare chest. No wonder the ladies were gossiping, she thought wryly. He looked very exotic, as if his hair, skin and height hadn’t already marked him as eye-catching.

He reached the table and sat down besides her, nodded a greeting to all, then pulled a bowl of soup towards him. The Twinrova drew him into conversation, and Nabooru grinned knowingly at her, raising a brow in Ganondorf’s direction. Zelda made a face at her, and they both snickered into their soup. The meal drew to a close without incident, and the Twinrova floated off to do whatever they did in their spare time. Zelda excused herself as well and headed out the door, where she sent several messages into Castle Town requesting an audience with several advisors and Mayor Norram, and then went to the music room. She’d not being playing for long when a footman appeared, and informed her that Link and his grandfather had arrived, and were in the second reception room. She swept out of the room, heading along the corridor as the iron knuckles trailed behind, and waited for the footman to announce her.

When she entered the room, Link flew out of nowhere and attached himself to her knees, and she giggled, picking him up to kiss his cheek. “Good afternoon, master Smith.” She said, smiling at Link’s grandfather. The old man bowed.

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty.”

“Princess!” Link was wiggling around now, and she lowered him back to his feet to watch him pull out his small sword and show off a few new manoeuvres. He ran around chopping at invisible enemies while she sat down with his grandfather.

“How have you been?” She asked, hiding her anxiety under a veneer of calmness.

The old man shrugged weary shoulders. “So-so. There’s been practically no business; everyone’s concerned about where their next meal is coming from.”

Zelda frowned. “But you have food?”

“Yes. Not much, and nothing special, but we’ve food. The mayor made an announcement today, that the borders will be opening up soon. The traders and merchants are all getting ready; the fishmonger’s had his wagon packed since luncheon.”

Zelda smiled. “I am glad of it. What of the mills?”

“Oh yes, there’s a huge celebration happening in the town square at the moment. We’ve gotten words that the mills can reopen today. Not all of them, but the flour mill has had so many men turn up for work master Miller doesn’t know what to do with himself!” The blacksmith chuckled a little. “I think I’ll be back in business the next couple of days; the men will want their tools sharp, ready for work.”

“Wonderful.” She said warmly, and Link ran over to tug on her skirts.

“Where’s Ganondorf?” He asked, and his grandfather coughed, looking slightly embarrassed.

“Now, Link.” The old man said reprovingly, and the little boy turned to look at him.

“What?” He asked curiously. His innocence made her smile.

“He’s busy.” She said, drawing Link’s attention back to her.

“Oh.” He was disappointed for a mere moment, before he started slicing away at the air once more.

Master Smith turned to face her again. “My apologies, Your Majesty. I hope… I hope Link hasn’t spoken out of turn.”

She waved a hand. “Oh no. He’s only a child.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Zelda frowned slightly. Something was changed, she could feel it. Gone was the relaxed atmosphere the kindly old man usually brought with him, replaced by tense formality. She’d noticed it before; now there were many Hylians who now appeared uneasy in her presence. She sighed slightly in regret, before making a real effort to bring to conversation back to some semblance of what it would have been had Ganondorf never invaded. They spent the next hour or so chatting, interspersed with interruptions from Link, before the little boy and his grandfather left for home. Zelda then was informed that the advisors had arrived and were waiting for her.

Upon entering the meeting room, six men stood and greeted her. Besides Mayor Norram, two advisors, a Lord, Lieutenant General Lugolph, and Councillor Terren had been summoned to her presence.

Zelda sat down and spoke first. “Good afternoon, gentlemen.” Her maids had told her practically all of Hyrule knew of her and Ganondorf’s fight, so she believed there was no point in beating about the bush. “No doubt you heard of the… disagreement I had with the King the other day?”

There was some rather awkward nodding in agreement.

“Well, doubtless you also know the subject of that fight; namely, that I was unaware of the embargo placed on Hyrule’s borders.”

“If you didn’t know, ma’am-” asked Lugolph curiously. “-how did you find out?”

She smiled a wry smile. “Mayor Norram spilled the beans, I’m afraid. The King very much intended to leave me in the dark.”

The Mayor leaned forwards. “I am sorry, your Majesty.” He said, looking upset. “Had I known I’d never have presumed to mention it; I’ve been extremely anxious on behalf of your health since I heard.”

Zelda waved a hand. “Nonsense. Had you not told me, the embargo would still be in place.”

“But he did not harm you?” He pressed. “Because the town was filled with the most sensational tales-”

“Yes, there are rumours abound that he hurt you, Ma’am.” Put in Councillor Terren.

Zelda smiled reassuringly. “He did not harm me. The King was extremely angry, it’s true, but he restricted himself to verbal anger, thankfully. He has some morals at least; he has no wish to do anything that would harm his child.” She laid a hand on her belly, drawing the gaze of the assembled men.

“Well that’s good at least.” Said Terren in obvious relief, and then Lord Barrum spoke.

“That _is_ his child, I suppose?” He said frankly, and Zelda’s mouth dropped open. “I’ve no wish to insult your Majesty, but there are many rumours in the town that you’ve taken a Hylian lover to spite the King.”

There was a long pause. “I should think you will find-” she said coldly, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms “-that no matter how an unwilling a union this was, to be unfaithful to the Demon King would be a singularly stupid thing to do.”

Barrum inclined his head, and Zelda’s brows drew together, feeling affronted. “Just who is spouting this nonsense?” She inquired angrily. “Do you realise just how dangerous a position I would be in if the King believed I carried another man’s child?”

The men all looked a little abashed. “Er, yes, your Majesty. I can easily comprehend it.” Muttered Barrum. “I shall be sure to correct anyone the next I hear them speak of it.”

“Thank you, my Lord.” She said as graciously as possible. “But I do not understand how these rumours have come into effect.”

There was another awkward pause, before Barrum spoke once more. “The rumours-” He said hesitatingly “-are that the King executed a Hylian man some weeks ago… in your bedchamber.”

Zelda laughed then grinned at Barrum, much to his confusion. “Ah, he was in the King’s sitting room, not my bedchamber, and I can assure you, he was not my lover.” She paused slightly, enjoying the look of confusion on their faces. “The man was a spy, tasked with stealing the King’s papers.” She elaborated. “That’s why he was killed.”

“Oh.” Said Barrum, clearly startled. “Well, it appears elements of the story have been muddled on their way out of the castle.”

“Indeed.” She replied.

“Did the spy have any conspirators?” Asked Terren curiously.

She nodded. “He did, but as of yet I’m not sure if they’ve been uncovered. Gentlemen, I hope you won’t speak of this before the King – it’s something of sore spot for his Majesty.”

They all nodded and declared their resolution of never speaking of it, which she found to be quite satisfactory.

“So you called us here to speak about the embargo?” Asked Advisor Novu curiously, clearly wishing to change the subject.

She lifted a shoulder. “Sort of. You see, the King informed me that he has lifted the embargo, but… obviously I feel as though I cannot simply take his word for it. I cannot leave the castle, so I would need you all to ensure me that he is not lying to me.”

Mayor Norram nodded. “A sensible position, Ma’am. Allow me to reassure you; the embargo really has been lifted, as far as I can tell. The mills are all open again as well.”

General Lugolph spoke up then. “Yes, I spent some of my morning supervising the removal of the King’s troops from the borders. I and some others were sorting out where they are to go. The King has given us leave, actually, to put some of them into taskforces for aiding the harvest of the winter crops, and I admit it is a very pleasant surprise, for with the extra hands we can get food into circulation faster.”

Zelda nodded, feeling immensely pleased. Ganondorf hadn’t deceived her after all. “That’s wonderful.” She said warmly. “Now, I did have other things I wished to discuss. As the King saw fit to conceal the embargo from me, I can only wonder what else remains hidden from my knowledge. As up until very recently, I had no contact with anyone who could leave the castle but my maids, and they are not well versed in the art of politics, I have been largely ignorant of the King’s movements outside the castle, since I cannot leave myself. Therefore, I asked you all here for the purpose of a favour. I would ask you, if you are aware of anything the King may be doing that I would be unaware of, that you would write to me with this information, for if this act of his should be detrimental to Hyrule, I, well, I can sometimes change his mind. Or at least, I can try.”

“He listens to you then?”

She lifted a shoulder again. “He respects the Triforce of Wisdom, and he is aware that I am far more knowledgeable about Hyrule then he is, so… he sometimes seeks my opinions.”

The men all nodded, impressed.

“Well.” Began Barrum. “I for one swear to write to you the instant I hear of any funny business, Majesty.”

The other men made similar declarations, and she nodded. “Thank you, gentlemen. I can rest easier now, knowing that I will be privy to my people’s fate now. But… these are future transgressions of which we speak. Is there anything I should be aware of now?”

There was silence for a few minutes as the men carefully considered things. At length, Terren spoke up. “Well, it’s not so much a transgression, Ma’am, but maybe something you could speak to the King about.”

Her curiosity and trepidation piqued, Zelda motioned for him to continue.

“Well, it’s the rebel executions. There are many of them, and the King is determined to… make an example of them.”

Zelda frowned. “An _example?_ Whatever do you mean?”

He shifted uncomfortably. “Well, once executed, the corpses are… _displayed_ , for want of a better word. It’s a gruesome sight, and one that isn’t particularly welcome, especially as we will begin to move into warmer weather soon. The smell, not to mention the traumatised children, and the parents having to walk past their child strung up on the gallows each day….”

She held up a hand to stop him. “I understand, and I will speak to the King. You must keep in mind, though, that there is no guarantee I can change his mind; he is an extraordinarily stubborn individual.”

“You’d have to be, to keep coming back to Hyrule lifetime after lifetime like he does.” Lugolph joked, lightening the atmosphere lightening significantly. Zelda took the opportunity to rise, and they all followed suite.

“Indeed. Now, I must thank you, gentlemen. It relieves me greatly to know that I can finally be aware of what the King is doing to my Kingdom. Oh yes, one last thing – I’d appreciate it if you didn’t let the King know you were here. He’s less inclined to be cruel when he thinks he has the upper hand.”

After a round of rather uneasy goodbyes, Zelda found herself in an empty room, and decided to take herself back to her rooms to look over her paperwork.

It was quite late after the evening meal that Ganondorf finally arrived back at his chambers. Zelda had not been at dinner, and he wondered where she was. Maybe she was ill again. Then again, she had her magic back, so why would that be an issue? Suspicion awakened within him. What if she’d made an escape attempt? Half of him said that would be ridiculous, the other argued it was a perfectly rational assumption. He strode into the circular chamber, assessing it quickly, for it was devoid of life. Pulling open the door to her bedchamber, he scanned the room, a scowl twisting his lips as he found it empty. When a search of her bathing chamber failed to reveal her, he was on the verge of having a fit as he whipped open the door to her study, catching it just before it slammed into the wall, for there she was. Zelda was slumped over her desk, fast asleep with her head pillowed on her arm, her pen still held loosely in her hand. Ganondorf rolled his eyes, advancing on her and twitching a sheet of paper out from under her arm to glance over it. It was a perfectly ordinary unfinished to-do list. He watched her for a moment. She looked rather uncomfortable, and with an irritated sigh, he scooped the princess up, careful not to wake her as she unconsciously turned to bury her head into his chest.

Having carried her to her bed, he stood there and eyed her for a moment. Zelda would no doubt be uncomfortable with her clothes on, and he sighed disgustedly, running a hand through his hair as he crossed to the servants bell, yanking it hard before going through to his own chambers. The day had not been a complete loss, he mused, for while he was irritated at the princess for pressuring him into it, he had intended to lift the embargo soon, and always had. All he had to do was figure out a way to get her to trust him fully again, and he figured the best way to do that would be to keep his word. Now, Hyrule would return to normal, or at least, some variation of it. He’d figured out what to do with his excess troops; they’d be stationed in and around towns, just to remind the people who was in charge. Other than that, he intended to let the people get on with their lives. He grinned as he lay down on his bed. It was time to truly let his reign begin.


	17. In the Palm of her Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months after the lifting of the embargo, Zelda is now a little over six months pregnant, and there are new threats on the horizon, even as her relationship with Ganondorf grows stronger, though they are both still under the impression that they are manipulating the other.

Zelda sighed irritably as she pushed her hands into the small of her back, stretching before she headed up the corridor towards her rooms, one hand resting on her swollen belly. She was now six and a half months with child, and with her slender frame there was no hiding it from the people of Hyrule. She knew they whispered things behind her back, denouncing her child for his or her heritage. She frowned slightly at that last thought, rolling her eyes. Ganondorf was adamant the child would be a girl, a little princess, for he was the only Gerudo male that would exist in this century. He didn’t believe for a second that a boy would be born, even pointing to the fact that past Kings had only ever had daughters. Zelda, on the other hand, wasn’t so sure. She had looked into Gerudo history, and while he technically was right, the Gerudo Kings had only ever bred with other Gerudo women. However, as Gerudo women were forced out of necessity to have foreigners father their children, and Zelda had a niggling suspicion that whatever fluke prevented the Gerudo from bearing sons on a regular basis was solely to do with the women.

As a Hylian, there was nothing to say she too, would bear only girls. If course, she might, but that would simply be coincidence. Plenty of women gave birth to multiple children of only one sex. She hummed slightly under her breath, ignoring the familiar sounds of the darknut trailing after her. Apparently, the elapsing of roughly eight months since Ganondorf had invaded was how long it took for him to lessen his paranoia slightly, and downgrade her guards from four to two. She’d all but given up on trying to convince him that it wasn’t necessary to have her followed about within the castle at all times. She rubbed her stomach slowly, feeling the movement of the child within, and her thoughts returned to wondering what the child’s sex would be. While she suspected a Hylian womb was perfectly capable of carrying a Gerudo male to term, she wasn’t at all sure of whether or not the Gerudo King would carry the same trait as his sisters; that is, an endless parade of daughters. It was most curious. Obviously, Gerudo women _were_ capable of bearing sons or else neither Ganondorf nor any of the other ancient Kings would have existed. But why was there only one every hundred years or so? It didn’t make sense to her. The only thing she could do, was wait until the child was born, and if it was a girl, she’d bide her time, for really, it proved nothing, and if it was a boy, she’d be sure to have a lot of fun rubbing his big stubborn nose in it.

She left the iron knuckle outside the door to her chambers, and went inside and through to her study where she sat down at her desk, pulling a letter from the King of Labrynna towards her. Zelda chewed her lip as she wondered about her reply. This letter was the latest in one of several between the two monarchs, for the arrangement of a state visit to Hyrule. The fact that the King and Queen were willing to travel to Hyrule spoke volumes about the acceptance of Ganondorf’s rule; not a hint was spoken of coups and plots, and really, Zelda was quite glad. Ganondorf had proven himself to be something of a fair ruler, with a few (usually violent) exceptions, and the grand total of three times she’d been allowed to go into Castle Town (escorted by iron knuckles, of course), the people she’d spoken with had really no causes for complaint, once the Kingdom had recovered from the embargo. Trade had resumed, the mills reopened, and food and work was plentiful once more. The only dark spot in Hyrule’s fairly bright future was unknown to most, for it was the threat of the ‘cause’.

Well, aside from the assassination attempt. It had occurred almost a month previously, and Ganondorf had only recently taken himself off high alert. The castle had been closed for a week while he stalked around, glowering at shadows and sending servants and minions alike scattering in every which way. Zelda shivered slightly, for though he was the intended target, it was she who had fallen victim to the plot. Ganondorf’s meal had been poisoned, but he’d not eaten any of it – he’d been too busy to come to dinner, for he was in a meeting with several Hylian advisors. Zelda, feeling hungry, had stolen a few items off his plate, and later that night, had woken in agony. It was deduced that she had not ingested enough poison to be fatal; rather, it had instead made her violently ill, and for a few days while she was bedridden, all had been anxious to see whether the poison would make her lose the child. Ganondorf had been utterly furious, alternating between hovering protectively over her bedside and storming about the castle attempting to uncover his would-be assassins. Strangely enough, he didn’t seem overly concerned that the poison had been intended for himself – he seemed concerned only about their child.

Thankfully, time passed and the physicians had deemed both her and her child safe, and she was allowed out of bed. The only downside was that the Gerudo King’s possessive, overprotective nature was heightened tenfold; he lurked in rooms she was in, following her about like an oversized guard dog, seemingly unaware of the fact he was doing so. She lowered a hand to her belly, searching for the reassuring contact as the child pushed against her palm. Things had been tense for a few days following the poisoning, for Zelda had not been able to feel the child moving, and Ganondorf had not been able to decide if he should be furious or devastated at the loss of the child. However, she’d woken one morning a few days later to find her liver being kicked black and blue, and the intensity of the emotion that crossed Ganondorf’s face when she’d excitedly told him that their child still lived was almost shocking.

His resolution to get her to trust him again was still going strong, though it had been nearly three months since the embargo had been lifted, and as far as Zelda was concerned, she had him eating out of the palm of her hand. Ganondorf treated her very civilly now, almost friendly, always very careful not to get _too_ angry in front of her. According to her contacts in Castle Town, he had set about instigating changes to the running of Hyrule that were looked on dubiously at first, but had since been proven to be intelligent, thoughtful, and fair - he sometimes told her of these changes, and always went away looking delighted when she reacted positively. It was, in all honesty, quite surprising – Ganondorf seemed determined to confound all who knew him. Some people were quite suspicious – why was the formerly ferocious Demon King acting this way? Why was he suddenly treating the Hylians with something very close to grudging respect? Did he have some plan in mind, or was he sincere?

As far as she could tell, from what her contacts in town had told her and from what Ganondorf himself had said, he wanted to be king – and if dealing with petty grievances and meeting with advisors all day was part and parcel, he would do it. After all, Ganondorf had said one night in bed, he’d been King for roughly eight or nine months – the time for absolute control through fear had passed, and now it was time for him to properly take up his mantle. Zelda had expressed some surprise at this, but the Gerudo King had laughed at her shock and informed her he had always meant to do this – he had wanted to punish Hyrule first, and of course he had his reputation to uphold – she had rolled her eyes at this – but he had always meant to be a proper King. All in all, Zelda was quite pleased. She still didn’t – _wouldn’t_ – let herself trust him, choosing instead to take his words with more than a grain of salt, but as far as she could tell, letting him see affection in her smile, her words, her touch, were far more beneficial to Hyrule than she ever could imagine. Of course, Ganondorf thought he was the one manipulating her, she could tell that much, and though she occasionally couldn’t quite tell where his lies ended and real affection began, if indeed any did, she was quite content to let him think he held all the cards.

Despite the pleasant manner in which they now treated each other, Ganondorf was just about ready to rip his hair out over a very different matter - his minions had uncovered the writer of the letter that instigated the imposter, a Zora man by the name of Ipim, but the months since that had seen the Zora had been tracked and spied upon since had failed to turn up anything incriminating. Ganondorf was reluctant to up and seize the man, for he wanted to know who the other members of this conspiracy was, no matter how much he wanted him dead for his hand in the theft of his military documents, none of which had been recovered. He also suspected the man in having a hand in the assassination attempt, but as of yet, he had no proof. It was almost funny to watch him throw a fit over it, which he was prone to doing every fortnight or so, whenever his men came to him with no new findings to report.

Sighing, she looked down at the letter in her grip. King Julios of Labrynna had suggested that Zelda ought to choose a time after the birth of her child, to make things easier for herself. She had no reason to object. She was quite thankful that Labrynna was willing to publically declare themselves allies of Hyrule once more, helping to alleviate some of the tension felt across the continent. The Zoran royals too had instituted diplomatic dealings with Hyrule, though Ganondorf trusted them even less than he trusted everyone else, specifically because of Ipim. She had spent the last three months really going into diplomatic overdrive, writing endless letters since Ganondorf had relinquished control of her correspondence, attempting to convince the neighbouring kingdoms that Hyrule was not at war with the surrounding countries, although she still wasn’t entirely sure how she’d managed to convince Ganondorf that she wasn’t writing to them for aid. Perhaps it was a trust building tactic on his part.

She had no doubt that Ganondorf would not object to being at war with neighbouring countries in the least, but Zelda was doing her utmost to drown the world in extended olive branches. The one country she’d had the most trouble with was the Kingdom of Holodrum. The immediate neighbour of Labrynna, this kingdom’s replies to her emissaries were cold at best and prejudiced towards Ganondorf at worst (She hadn’t let him read _those_ letters), though that was possibly to be expected; she was well acquainted with Prince Lubal, considering he had once applied for her hand in marriage. He’d been rejected, of course, along with all the other suitors she’d had, for not only had she been determined to choose a husband for herself, not the other way around, the prince was pretentious and spoiled, his irritating nature carefully concealed and presented behind a veneer of breezy charm.

She found herself rolling her eyes as she recalled the prince’s brash behaviour. His relationship to his crown was certainly strange; an unorthodox ruler if there ever was one. Queen Pheshe, who was Lubal’s elder sister, technically ruled the land of Holodrum. However, she was a meek and withdrawn young lady, and so it was the prince who called the shots, and he preferred it that way. Why bother taking the crown for yourself to rule as King when as a prince, you get all the perks with none of the responsibility? That was the kind of man he was. He’d been genuinely surprised at her refusal of his hand, as though she was supposed to be _honoured_ by his attention; to have a woman reject him was a grievous insult to his pride. Her mother had ended up having the prince escorted back to his country, and it had been nearly a year before Hyrule and Holodrum were back on cordial terms.

Her mind made up, she began the letter back to Julios, agreeing wholeheartedly with his suggestion, and sealed it when she was finished, tucking it away in a drawer. She’d mention it to Ganondorf before she sent it, she decided. No use in accidentally making him grumpy. Pulling a clean sheet of paper towards her, she began a new letter, this time to Nabooru. The Gerudo woman was back in the desert, had been for a few months, along with the Twinrova, though she’d kept up faithful correspondence with the lieutenant. She got through the second letter, and blew on the ink to dry it, her mind far away as she considered the issue of Holodrum. She worried sometimes that Prince Lubal’s rash and unthinking nature would lead to a insult of the worst kind being directed at Ganondorf, who of course would be mortally offended and demand his head on a pike. The prince was immature to the point of foolishness, and bigoted to boot.

Putting down her pen, she stood and stretched, before she picked up a bundle of unread correspondence, and continued in to the circular chamber. The had not yet been a fire lit in her study, and the winter was extended this year, the bitter chill lasting far longer than it normally did, which provided Ganondorf no shortage of things to complain about. She’d once informed him that if he didn’t like the cold, he could always go back to where he’d come from. He’d been speechless for fully ten seconds. The sheer amusement she’d gotten from the expression on his face had been well worth the ‘punishment’ she’d received.

Curling up on the massive and enveloping divan before one of the fireplaces, she opened the first letter and began to read, falling into a relaxed and drowsy state as heat from the fire washed over her. She wondered briefly where Ganondorf was. In the months that he’d lifted the embargo and opened the castle, he’d become a much more approachable figure to the people of Hyrule, and it was all down to his choice of attire. A sort of unofficial rule was in place, that all followed religiously. If the King happened to be roaming the castle in his casual Gerudo clothing, then people could (still rather cautiously, if truth be told) approach him to discuss various matters. If he wore his armour, on no account was he to be disturbed. It was a system that worked for everyone, for not only did it save Ganondorf from being irritated by Hylians when he was either busy or in a bad mood, it saved the Hylians from having their heads bitten off if they spoke to him at the wrong moment.

His causal wear was still a large draw for many people, and Ganondorf had been ridiculously amused to discover that a vest similar in style to his own had appeared for sale by various venders, though these imitations all had buttons, which he disapproved of. It was pure coincidence that the Gerudo King himself along with his exotic clothing came through the door at the exact moment she was thinking about him. Zelda lowered her letters to greet him, and he nodded back.

“Good afternoon, Princess.” He said in Gerudo, as was his custom when they were in private, and Zelda motioned him over.

“Good afternoon.” She said with a smile.

“What have you been doing?”

“Answering letters; I’ve had another one from King Julios; he’s suggested that the visit ought to be after the birth, not before.” She punctuated this with a rub of her belly. “What do you think?”

He stroked his beard in contemplation, his gaze firmly locked onto her midsection. “It’s fine; write to him what you will. How’s the baby?” Ganondorf was prone to asking her this roughly a million times a day, as if he still didn’t trust that the poison hadn’t harmed his child.

Zelda held out a hand with a smile. “Very well, actually. She’s been turning somersaults for a least an hour.” Taking his hand, she laid his palm over the spot where the child pushed against her the most, and smiled at the look on his face. She’d initially had her doubts, but now she suspected he’d be quite a good, even _affectionate_ father, judging from the way he seemed to revere their child.

His gaze fell upon the pile of open letters next to her, and too late, Zelda realised a letter from Prince Lubal sat at the top. Before she could jerk it out of his reach, he grabbed it, a frown creasing his brow as he began to read.

“Um… I really wouldn’t…” She said weakly, watching as the scowl got more pronounced. She knew the exact moment he reached the first of the derogatory vitriol regarding his people when his brows shot up into his hair to look at her incredulously.

“What is this?” He asked menacingly, waving the letter at her. “Who wrote it?” He flicked through the rest of the pages (it was quite a long letter), looking for the signature.

“Lubal of Holodrum wrote it.” She said quietly.

“I do not like Lubal of Holodrum.”

“I know.”

His head snapped up. “What else has he written?” He snarled, getting worked up over very little, in her opinion.

Zelda shrugged rather uncomfortably. “Oh, you know.”

Ganondorf did not look impressed. “No, I don’t.”

Zelda sighed. “Lubal is conceited and self centred; I shouldn’t worry about anything he says. He’s the kind of man who prides himself on charming as many women into his bed as possible, and concerns himself with very little else. He’s just… not very inventive in his insults.”

There was a pause. “Why is he the one writing to you? I can’t say I’ve had much to do with Holodrum, but I thought his sister was the Queen.” He said suspiciously.

“She is the Queen, but Pheshe has never been one to speak up for herself. She’s basically a figurehead, nothing more. Lubal lets her handle the boring political parts of ruling the kingdom while he gets to have fun as the prince, but he still controls her. He’s a man of the opinion that women are naturally inferior to him, good for bedding and birthing but not much else. That’s part of the reason he insults the Gerudo so easily.”

Ganondorf scowled viciously, mumbling Gerudo curses under his breath. He continued to mutter, mostly colourful descriptions of rather painful threats to Lubal’s physical person escaping his lips.

“What else has he written?”

Zelda twisted her lips; Ganondorf sensed that she was holding something back, and pointed ominously at her.

“Zelda.” When she didn’t reply, he leaned in closer. “Out with it.”

She sighed. “It isn’t even worth your while. He mainly writes to tell me what a fool I was for refusing him, only to end up married to the ‘Gerudo savage’, as he calls you, and then he spends a page or two insulting you.”

“Where are the rest of the letters?” He asked, surprisingly evenly, evidently ignoring her words.

Motioning behind her, Zelda grimaced at the look blazing in his eyes. “In my study.”

“Get them.”

She frowned, but obeyed. “Yes, of course.” Leaving the room as quickly as she could, she crossed through to her study and rifled through all the drawers until she had uncovered all of Prince Lubal’s letters. Ganondorf stood in the doorway, arms folded, glaring at her.

Once she had gathered the papers together, she passed them to him, and stood back as he raked his gaze over the letter on the top of the pile. He grunted in acknowledgement, then stomped back to his own study, leaving Zelda alone, twisting her fingers together anxiously. _Oh no._ What if Ganondorf took the insults to heart, and retaliated? With Lubal’s dislike of the Gerudo, it wouldn’t be pretty.

She moved then, walking towards Ganondorf’s study. She could hear him, stomping around and snarling under his breath. As she edged closer, she could see him through the open door. Every now and again, he’d snort in disgust, and throw a letter to the floor, which by now was littered with pieces of paper. He scowled when he saw her, but didn’t say anything, opting to pace the floor instead. Zelda twisted her fingers, wondering what she should say. Really, he was overreacting.

“These are nothing but petty insults.” He snapped, and Zelda rolled her eyes.

“That is just Lubal’s way. You’re taking him too seriously.” She said, trying to inject calmness into the conversation. “You said you’ve never met him?”

Ganondorf looked at her suspiciously. “No.” He said shortly.

“I have, on many occasions. Let me tell you his character; Lubal is spoilt and immature. He thinks nothing of duty, and even less of other people. Even when he asked for my hand in marriage, he-”

 _“What?”_ Ganondorf cut her off. “He wanted to _marry_ you?” She’d just said that before; apparently, he was too worked up to listen properly.

“Yes, he proposed a few years ago, when he visited Hyrule. I've had many proposals, you know.”

 _Aha_. That distracted him enough to make him put down the letters, and move to stand in front of her. “And…?” He asked, his hands moving to grip her hips possessively.

“And he was refused.” She said primly, placing her hands on his arms and wondering if she dared use a tiny bit of magic to calm him. Would he notice it? Zelda decided she’d wait and see where this went.

Ganondorf raised a brow. “Just like that?”

“Just like that.” Zelda agreed. “He wasn’t very happy.” She said with a small snicker. “He’s vain enough to assume that no woman could resist his charms.”

She watched the Gerudo’s brows draw together. “What happened then?”

Grinning slightly, Zelda huffed a laugh. “Mother had him escorted back to Holodrum, and that was it. He writes occasionally to let me know what I’m missing.” She accompanied this statement with a roll of her eyes.

 _“Hmph._ ” Ganondorf still didn’t look overly impressed. “From now on, I want to see the letters that come from Holodrum.”

Zelda nodded in agreement. “Okay.” She said cautiously. He seemed to be calmer, but she couldn’t be sure.

Ganondorf grumbled some more under his breath, and Zelda stared curiously as he released her and moved to the pile of letters on his desk, and began to read them once more. She stood there somewhat awkwardly, and was about to leave, when he made a choking sound, his brows shooting up his forehead.

“What?” She asked.

The Gerudo King looked at her with a frown on his face, and began to read the letter out loud.

“- _I am particularly displeased to find you have been wed to that Gerudo savage, of all men. I think you would see your mistake in refusing me now, and I await your apology ere long_.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Ah, that’s an earlier letter. As you can see, Lubal is _quite_ full of himself. He’s convinced that at some point, I’ll admit that I was wrong to refuse him.”

Ganondorf scoffed at that, dropping the letter in favour of crossing the room to stand before her, folding his arms.

“He thinks so, does he?”

“Yes. I told you he’s very self-centred.”

“And what are your thoughts on the subject?”

Zelda grinned. Ganondorf’s jealousy was showing, and she decided it would be best to reassure him. “I refused him once, and I’d refuse him again. I find him obnoxious, and Lubal just hasn’t realised it yet. There isn’t anything _wrong_ with him, really, I just find him… immature. He’s vain though; he thinks I’ll try to leave you for him.”

Ganondorf frowned at her, and seized her around the waist to lift her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. “That won’t be happening.” He growled firmly, scowling at the room, as if he somehow expected Lubal to appear from behind a curtain and whisk her away.

“Certainly not.” Zelda said, digging her fingers into the soft silk of his robes. The Demon King grinned at that, raising a brow at her.

“Oh? That’s something I wouldn’t have imagined you’d ever say.” He was smirking now, trying to rile her up, no doubt.

Shrugging elegantly, Zelda peered up through her lashes. “The lesser of two evils.” She said primly, concealing her grin at the expression on his face.

“ _The lesser of…_ you can’t be serious.” Ganondorf looked sceptical.

“I’m perfectly serious. You might be, well, _you_ , but at least you can hold a half decent conversation. Most of the time. You can’t talk to Lubal. His personality is insufferable in every sense of the word.”

He paused. “Is that a complement or an insult?”

“Both, I suppose.”

Ganondorf snorted, and leaned in close. “Watch yourself, Princess.” He hissed in her ear, and she rolled her eyes.

“Oh please.” Zelda said trailing her fingers up the side of his jaw. “Haven’t I already told you this? You’re not scary anymore.”

He scoffed, and she grinned as she lifted herself up to press her lips against his, going for a distraction tactic. He chuckled briefly as she did, and then his arms tightened around her as he deepened the kiss. Zelda was just sliding her hands into his hair when the baby gave a particularly hard kick, making her yelp and pull back to look down as she rubbed her stomach.

“Ow! That _hurt_.” She said, grimacing, as Ganondorf grumbled something about interruptions under his breath. He looked down at her.

“Are you all right?” He asked, frowning slightly.

Zelda nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. This baby certainly is very fond of kicking me.”

He snorted with laugher, and tightening his hold, began to walk, moving through into the circular room where he lowered her gently onto the divan where she’d been sitting before he’d originally come in. Brushing a hand lightly over her belly, Ganondorf leaned down to take her lips briefly once more, before he stood, grasping her hand in his.

“As much as I’d like to stay, Zelda, I really should go. I’m meeting with the mayor again this afternoon.” He sounded rather put out about it.

Zelda giggled. “You can’t complain. As I recall, Ganondorf, _you_ wanted to be King.”

The look he gave her ought to have frozen her where she stood. “Very funny, Zelda.”

She squeezed the fingers still in her grasp. “You’re welcome.”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes and left, leaving her to her own devices once more.

Zelda picked up the letters once more, her thoughts still distracted by Ganondorf’s reaction to Lubal. She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. She had thought he was overreacting, but now that she thought about it properly, he’d endured hatred for centuries now, and it would be hard to adapt to a future in which slightly less people hated him.

Her thoughts returned to the book she’d been reading yesterday – it was written specifically about Ganondorf, and he’d been quite amused to discover it, and then disgusted at how he was portrayed. There was a period she recalled where the warfare between the Gerudo and, well, _everyone_ , was so intense the Gerudo had all but gone extinct - at least, that’s what Hylian books told her. What she’d learned in the books he’d gotten for her stated that the few that were left had gone into hiding in tunnels and cities constructed under the city, and for a good century or two it had been as if there were no Gerudo besides their King, who was to busy trying to enslave the world to hide. This was the incarnation of Ganondorf that had allied himself with the Twili usurper, Zant. Was it Zant? She was pretty sure his name had been Zant. Hyrule was on good terms with the Twili people nowadays, of course, ever since the new portal had been constructed, but both races tended to dance awkwardly around the subject of how they’d first met. She’d even travelled to the land of Twilight once, to meet with the Royal family there. With so much history surrounding him, it was no wonder Ganondorf regarded everyone and everything with suspicion.

Sighing once more, Zelda packed up the letters and took them back to her study, for now she wanted to go for a walk. With her advancing pregnancy, it irritated her to sit still for long periods of time, and had acquired a habit of wandering aimlessly over the entire castle. Finding her thick woollen wrap, which she twined around her shoulders, Zelda headed out the door, her iron knuckle falling into step behind her as she trailed up and down corridors, occasionally stopping to speak with Hylians as they crossed her path.

She crossed into the main hall, which, as always, was full of people, and, as always, their gaze followed her every move. Zelda was honestly sick of it. The _whispers_ that followed her whenever she appeared in public! It was only because the Gerudo King was the father of her child. Some pitied her; others ridiculed her, but most spoke malicious words about the child who would be half Hylian, half Gerudo, and heir to the throne. Zelda moved swiftly through the crowd, seeking the door. She had no idea why she kept putting herself through this torture, by placing herself in situations where she could hear their cruel words, but she did. Perhaps she ought to isolate herself until the child was born, she mused, but part of her rebelled from the idea. She’d always promised herself she’d be a conscientious monarch, always ready to speak should her people want her. Besides, she’d enter her confinement in a month or two anyway. No sense in locking herself away before she had to.

The corridor was empty when she and her two iron knuckles stepped through, and Zelda paused, standing close by to the door as she listened to the swell of conversation beyond. There was a man quite close by, who declared his resolution of never taking orders from ‘a half Gerudo bastard’, even if it was the heir.

Zelda’s vision splintered crimson, fury ringing in her ears. Flinging open the door, she marched through the crowd, placing herself right under the nobleman’s nose, who was revealed to be a man with a knighthood granted by her father. His name was Sir Moril, and he staggered backwards a step when he saw her; the expression on his face plainly showed he hadn’t mean to be overheard.

“What did you say?!” She snapped, glaring at him. All around them, the conversation extinguished in an outwards ripple, a circle forming as people realised something what was going on. There was deathly silence now.

“Your Majesty, I-”

“Silence.” She said sharply. Taking a slow look around the room, she knew every eye was upon her, and took advantage of this fact. “ _How dare you_.” She said disgustedly. “How dare _all of you_. Do you think that I have not heard what you have been saying? I should never have thought there would be a time when I would be _ashamed_ to call you my people. Am I not your Queen? I will be the first to admit this… _situation_ … with the Gerudo King is not the most desirable, but since the death of my mother the Queen, my every action has been to keep the people of Hyrule from further harm.”

She stepped forwards, levelling another ferocious glare at Sir Moril, who by this time was starting to sweat, and began to allude to Ganondorf’s threats. “You think what you went through was bad enough? _You have no idea_. There was a blade over the neck of every single person in this kingdom; be it man, woman or child! If I had not complied with down to the most minute of his demands, there is every chance that you would not be standing here today! You thought, perhaps, that the deaths we have endured were all that were planned? Be fortunate that the slaughter stopped where it did, for _I alone prevented it_.”

Zelda rested a hand lightly on the swell of her stomach, drawing the eye of everyone in the room, holding up the other to silence the now spluttering knight.

“No matter the… _actions…_ of its father, this child is not only innocent, but heir to the throne, by law and by blood.” Zelda’s lips twisted against her will as she spoke; the people stared at her, eyes wide, hanging on every word. “I will not hear another word on the subject pass your lips.”

She paused for a moment, surveying the people’s reactions, then decided to bring in the ultimate threat, turning to look the red-faced nobleman in the eye.

“If you, _all of you_ , are all so foolish as to say such things within my earshot-” She snapped, “-Then there is every possibility that the _King_ -” She was careful to lay a good deal of stress on the word “-might also hear you. Let me warn you now; he would not tolerate it as well as I.”

“What wouldn’t I tolerate?”

The deep voice came from behind her, and she froze for a moment as Ganondorf advanced, appearing like some kind of spirit to stand beside her, towering over her. The Hylians in the room visibly wilted under his glare. She took a moment to look up at him nervously out of the corner of her eye, then back at the Hylians, who were watching her fearfully. From the look on his face, he’d clearly only caught the tail end of her speech.

“Um…?” She said. Zelda might be angry at Moril, but she hadn’t actually meant to involve Ganondorf at all. Now, things now had the potential to get… _messy_.

“ _Princess_.” The Gerudo King’s voice was quiet, but it cut through the room like a knife, and Zelda knew that to defy him while in the presence of this many Hylians would not end well on her part.

She was angry with Sir Moril, but…. She didn’t wish for him to die, so Zelda merely motioned to the trembling man.

“Sir Moril and I merely had a difference of opinion, that’s all.” She said as evenly as she could.

The Demon King looked from her to the man who was by now shaking in his boots, and his eyes narrowed, prompting a nervous gulp from the knock-kneed noble.

“ _Oh?”_   He growled. It was only one word, but he sounded sufficiently pissed off enough that the Hylian knight staggered backwards slightly. Ganondorf was scowling ferociously now, clearly suspicious, and he took a step towards the man, which caused someone in the back of the crowd to squeak.

“…Uh…” Sir Moril had gone grey by now, and tried to say something, but the words stuck in his throat.

Evidently realising that he wasn’t going to get anywhere with this line of questioning, Ganondorf spoke in Gerudo to her, his gaze never wavering from the aristocrat before him.

“What did he say?”

Zelda frowned slightly. She was angry with the man, that was true, but there was every possibility that Ganondorf would kill him out of anger and insulted pride. When she didn’t reply, the Gerudo King turned his head slightly to see her, as he repeated his question, his expression brooking no argument.

An unusual streak of vitriol flowed through her as she recalled what the knight had said, and Zelda replied in the same language. She could see that Ganondorf wasn’t going to take no for an answer, so she might as well tell the truth and then attempt to calm him down. Really, she secretly wouldn’t mind seeing Moril scared out of his fancy trousers; as much as she loved her people, they tended to be very judgemental, and she loved her child. “He said he wouldn’t let a half Gerudo bastard rule him.”

Ganondorf’s eyes flared for a moment, before they narrowed dangerously, and he slowly turned his head to face the noble, who Zelda honestly thought was going to pass out at any moment.

“Indeed? What an _interesting_ choice of words.” He snarled in Hylian for the comprehension of the man before him, rage thickening his accent as he took another step forwards. This proved to be too much for Sir Moril, for his face blanched, his knees gave out, and he crumpled to the floor, out like a light. There were screams from the back of the crowd as people assumed the Demon King had done something to the man, and suddenly there was something of a stampede as the assembled crowd fled for the doors, causing a bottleneck, which only increased the panic. Zelda watched as Ganondorf rolled his eyes, then twisted his hand, calling his monsters to him. The people who were still in the room began screaming louder, fearing that the black shadows slipping through his fingers would harm them. The Gerudo simply watched them run, disgust etched on his features.

Secondary doors opened, and several darknuts advanced into the room. Ganondorf made a sharp command in a foreign tongue, and they moved forwards and lifted Sir Moril’s unconscious form, dragging him from the room. This prompted more screams from the few remaining Hylians, and Zelda frowned in worry; she didn’t want Ganondorf to kill Moril. She moved forwards to stand at his elbow, and looked up at him.

“What are you doing with Sir Moril?” She asked in Gerudo, and Ganondorf scoffed.

“He’s really a _knight?_ What a joke.” He turned to face her then. “He’ll find himself in the dungeons when he wakes up.”

“The dungeons?” Zelda looked warily at him. “Are you going to kill him?”

The Gerudo King shrugged in a manner that seemed remarkably blasé to her, especially considering he was discussing the matter of a man’s _life_.

“Maybe.” He said. “Do you want him dead?”

Recoiling, Zelda looked at him horror. “ _What?_ Of course not!”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. “Then what was the point of your little threat?”

She motioned furiously with her hands, unable to articulate herself adequately. “That was just for show! I didn’t know you were there!”

“Hmph.” Ganondorf scowled at the departing backs of the darknuts as they carried Sir Moril away. The hall was now entirely devoid of life, barring them and Zelda’s ever present iron escorts; Ganondorf spoke a word to these two creatures, and they nodded, thus dismissed, and made themselves scarce. The Gerudo King turned back to her, and held out a hand. She narrowed her eyes slightly, and rested her fingers in his; Ganondorf’s magic wrapped around them both, and deposited them in the circular chamber.

He was still scowling viciously, and tightened his grip on her fingers. “Tell me what else Moril said.” He demanded, and Zelda looked away, feeling uncomfortable, her free hand coming to rest protectively over her baby, a motion not missed by the Gerudo.

“ _Zelda_.”

She kept her eyes shut as she spoke. “He said… he said… well, it’s not just Moril. I’ve been hearing things like it ever since my pregnancy was formally announced.” She said quietly. “It’s always along the same lines; that my baby is nothing but a bastard, that she’ll be beneath their notice, because she’ll be Gerudo, that… that she’ll be… like _you_.” She used the term ‘she’ because anything else tended to prompt scorn from her husband. Zelda looked away, for her anger had melted away all of a sudden, and she could feel tears coming on.

Ganondorf was just about to retort, to insult the Hylians for daring to say such things about his child, when Zelda took a shuddering breath, and in the next instant, tears were streaming down her cheeks. He froze, eyes wide. Crying women were very far outside the realm of his experience. What was he supposed to do now? He watched as she shook her head.

“How can they say that?” Zelda wailed, her hand coming up to dash the tears from her cheeks, and failing miserably at it. “She’s only a baby, they can’t _know_ -”

Pregnancy hormones. It must be. He didn’t think it was within her character to break down like this. He had two options. One, he could ignore her and leave, and go interrogate Moril or something. Two, he could comfort his wife. He knew which one he’d rather do, but… Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Ganondorf gathered her to him, lifting her up, and she promptly buried her face in his neck, gasping and shuddering as sobs wracked her frame. He moved to sit on the divan before the fire and stroked her hair, waiting for her to calm down. As he thought about it, he realised just why she was so upset. As a Hylian Princess, she would never have been on the receiving end of racial discrimination before in her life, and to be suddenly inundated with bigotry against her unborn child would of course be shocking. She would be utterly unprepared for it, and so naturally it would be enough to drive her to tears. He ended up sitting there for a good half hour as she wept, until she finally sat up with a slight hiccup. Zelda touched the dampness of his vest, and looked up at him.

“Sorry.” She whispered, looking utterly devastated. Her nose was red, her blue eyes massive and tear filled, and in that moment, she appeared to be ethereally beautiful, _luminously_ so. She did that sometimes, catching him off guard with sheer dazzling unconscious beauty; it was during those times he could plainly see the celestial being whose blood ran in her veins. He shook his head at her, drawing her hand from the tear stained silk.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said gruffly. He stroked a hand down over her cheek, and his breath caught when she turned to nestle her face against his palm, a small noise escaping her. Damn it. The longer he spent with her, it seemed the more she was growing on him. “Are you all right?” He asked warily; he didn’t want her to start crying again.

Zelda sniffled and nodded, wiping under her eyes. “Yes, I think so.” She gave an embarrassed sort of chuckle. “I’m sorry.” She said again, and he barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

“What are you apologising for?” He said gruffly. “ _They_ ought to apologise to you.”

That prompted another slight watery chuckle, and he studied her carefully.

“How do you stand it?” She asked, and Ganondorf looked at her; he wouldn’t pretend he didn’t know what she meant.

“You learn to grow tough skin.” He said shortly. “Of course, I’ve had centuries to practice ignoring prejudice, but it gets through your armour, just the same.”

The princess looked down to where her hands rested on her swollen belly, and he did too, laying a hand over hers. “That’s part of the reason why I do this, Zelda. Lifetime after lifetime. My people and I face this everyday, and of course, the Triforce is a large aspect of my ambition, as you well know, and because I want to break the cycle, but I do this for my people as well as myself. If I don’t do anything for them, who will?” He frowned slightly; that had been a touch more honest than he had intended.

She nodded tearfully. “I understand now.” She gave an uncomfortable shrug. “Well, at least I understand better than I did.”

Nodding, Ganondorf shifted slightly, so he could lift his feet onto the divan, checking the room as he did so for intruders. Though he hadn’t really had any further cause for alarm within their private quarters since the original imposter, it was clear from the assassination attempt that there was at least one person who meant to do him harm within the castle, and it was killing him not knowing who. This person or persons unknown had nearly cost him the life of both his wife and child; to not know their identity was unacceptable. If anything were to happen to the princess before she birthed his child, he’d have to wait until Wisdom entered the world all over again, and who knew if he’d have an opportunity as perfect as this ever again? Besides, he admitted to himself; he wasn’t sure if he’d even want to begin again with another bearer of Wisdom; like it or not, he was starting to be unable to imagine life without her. As he moved, Zelda moved with him, curling up on his chest with her head nestled under his chin, and he grinned at the way she mirrored his movements; they were quite in tune, it seemed, and hopefully, she trusted him again. It certainly seemed like it. Why would she touch him like this if she didn’t?

“I’m glad you can see the reasons behind my actions, Zelda.” He said quietly, running a hand down her long blonde hair.

She made a noise of agreement, her fingers tracing the embroidery of his vest. He felt more than saw or heard her as she took a deep breath and yawned. She must have tired herself out with that crying jag, he decided. After the elapsing of ten minutes, during which neither of them spoke, he realised she’d fallen asleep. Ganondorf took a moment to stand, careful not to wake the princess slumbering in his arms, and carried her through to her bedchamber, where he lay her down, pulling off her shoes and drawing the covers over her sleeping form.

He left Zelda there, figuring she’d wake eventually, and then took himself down to the dungeons, to see if Moril had woken up yet. He met his darknuts in the guards’ chamber, which sat just off where the prisoners were kept. Upon speaking to them, he found that Moril was indeed awake, and was a complete gibbering mess. Advancing slowly into the main prison, he deliberately let his footsteps ring on the ground. Ahead, he saw figures diving for cover. He had a number of prisoners in here, unbeknownst to the princess, for various infractions against his rule, whether political or not.

Pausing in front of Moril’s cell, The Gerudo King took a moment to appraise the man. A knight was supposed to be brave, was he not? The trembling lump on the floor before him was anything but. He considered the man’s words. He’d said he’d not bow before a half-Gerudo bastard, eh? Well, it was clear the man considered Gerudo beneath him, but was that reason enough to be involved in the assassination attempt? He was still blindingly furious his men had not yet been able to uncover who had been responsible for poisoning his wife and child, but really, the shaking blob prostrate on the floor before him looked an unlikely candidate. Still, Moril was staying right where he was for the foreseeable future.

“Well?” He demanded. “What have you to say for yourself?”

Moril looked up. “I - I’m _sorry_ , Your Majesty.”

Ganondorf snorted, not fooled in the slightest. Of course now that his life was threatened the man would be deferential towards him.

“I’m sure you are.” He muttered, and leaned forwards. “Get comfortable, _Sir Knight_ , for you won’t be leaving here.” Pausing for dramatic effect, Ganondorf let his cruellest smirk twist his lips. “ _In one piece,_ at least.”

The man blanched once again, and huddled up against the damp stones, as Ganondorf snickered at the expression of utter horror on his face, before turning to leave, the rest of his prisoners. They included villagers who’d gotten a little _too_ vehement in their protests, overly belligerent Hylian military men, and the rebel leaders from the chaos following his initial conquest of the kingdom. His men had managed to track down and round up the vast majority of the rebels and their little followers. He’d had many of them executed immediately, and their graves dotted the plains beyond the town, but the ones caught a few weeks after had the pleasure of a cold cell and intense questioning.

Running his gaze over one Hylian man who nursed badly broken fingers and a bruised face, Ganondorf smirked at him, drawing a hateful glare. The man was a rebel, and was exceedingly stubborn, to the point where not even multiple broken bones and other painful methods of interrogation stretched over the months had broken him. No matter. He’d speak at some point, even if he had been silent for seven months already. The man’s spirit was to be commended. In the cell next to his resided a Hylian woman who’d been caught hiding rebels in her home and coordinating their movements. He had a few women in here, and Ganondorf knew that the rest of his prisoners were appalled that he did not differentiate between the sexes; women received no lighter punishment. Most Hylians seemed to be under the impression that he would treat women as though they were on some higher level, simply because his was a tribe of women, but they were sadly mistaken. Where Hylians viewed women as delicate flowers who could not compete with the rigours of man, he saw no difference between them, and treated men exactly as he treated women. It certainly riled the Hylians up, which was always a bonus.

 

* * *

 

Zelda didn’t leave her chambers for two days after the incident with Sir Moril, as she had taken to calling it. She didn’t have the heart to come face to face with her people, especially when her maids told her no one had seen the man since. She would have spoken to Ganondorf about it, to ask him if Moril was still alive, but she hadn’t seen him since either. She’d heard him cross through the circular chamber a few times, and at night, either in his study or his bedchamber, but he hadn’t yet sought her out. Indeed, the times when she’d been in the circular chamber, listening to him move in his private chambers, and yet he hadn’t appeared. Was he avoiding her? If he was, why?

Her maids had been regaling her with all the information they could find; from what she could gather, the tone of general gossip had changed - it changed quite a bit, or so it seemed.  For a good while, she’d been seen as the wretched prisoner-bride of the Demon King, and then she’d morphed slowly into an uncaring woman who sat in her castle and ignored the Hylians plight. Following the removal of the embargo, the people seemed to love her again, and now, since her little outburst, the people seemed to be of the opinion that their Queen was now a tragic figure much to be pitied, who had gone along with the demands of a savage barbarian to preserve the lives of her people, _forced_ to carry his child. Apparently, it hadn’t occurred to them that Ganondorf would have been much more violent had she not complied. Zelda had decided this was a much better light to be seen in. It made her a sympathetic figure, and her maids reported that they hadn’t heard anyone criticise the future heir to the throne in public since. She was sitting in a chair by the window, when the servants’ door opened. She looked up curiously as a maid entered the room.

“A letter from the Prince of Holodrum, Your Majesty.”

Zelda thanked the maid, taking the scroll as the girl curtsied and disappeared back down the stairs. She opened it and scanned the lines. It was a very short letter, consisting a few hastily scrawled lines, though he had been sure to insult Ganondorf in his parting shot. It seemed to her to be more incoherent than usual; it was a rambling speech about nothing in particular at all. She rolled her eyes as she read. Not only that, but the typically neatly spaced handwriting was loose and sloppy, with many careless spelling mistakes. He had probably been in his cups when he had written it. She bit her lip then. Ganondorf had told her he wanted to see letters from Holodrum when they arrived, but did he want to see her or not? After a few minutes of deliberation, Zelda made up her mind. She’d check his chambers, and give the letter to him if he was there, if he wasn’t, well, it wouldn't hurt him to wait a few hours before reading it.

Slipping into the circular chamber, the Hylian Princess paused for a minute to listen intently. She was about to give up and go back to her chamber when the distinct sound of paper rustling reached her ears; he was in his study. Hoping to appear confident, Zelda tossed her hair back over her shoulders and knocked.

“Enter.”

Pushing open the door, Zelda smiled at the Gerudo King, who looked curiously at her. He was sitting at his desk, up to his elbows in paper.

“Good morning.” She said as cheerfully as she could, absentmindedly reaching out to fiddle with the leaves of a large potted plant, before crossing the room to stand in front of his desk. This was a massive article of furniture; intricately carved and very old.

“Good morning.” Ganondorf replied. “What brings you here?”

“You wanted to know when news came from Holodrum?” Zelda offered him the letter, and sat down in one of the chairs before his desk as he read it. She watched his brows travel further and further up his forehead as he read, and grinned at him when he put the letter down.

“This is a mess.” He said, sounding rather surprised.

“Indeed. I think he must have been drunk when he wrote it.”

“Drunk?”

“Yes, not an uncommon occurrence, from what I hear.”

“Hmm.” Ganondorf leaned back in his chair, eyeing her confusedly. “Why does Lubal still write to you like this?”

Zelda shrugged. “I haven’t the faintest idea. I’ve certainly never encouraged his attentions, and you’d think he’d have gotten the picture by now, but no. I’ve been getting letters similar to that for years.”

Ganondorf scowled at that. “Bloody fool.” He muttered under his breath, his face darkening. Zelda grinned at that; The Gerudo King had quite the jealous streak, and it excited her to know she could incite such possessiveness in a man, even if she told herself it was silly to think that way.

“Oh? Then you’d care if Prince Lubal came to sweep me away?” She teased; Ganondorf’s head snapped up to glare at her with narrowed eyes.

“…Yes, I’d care.” He growled, and Zelda swallowed hard.

“…Really?” She asked somewhat breathlessly, and Ganondorf stood abruptly, moving around his desk to brace his hands against the arms of her chair, leaning in close. What did that mean?

“You aren’t going _anywhere_.” He snarled, and with bruising swiftness, took her mouth. Zelda gasped in surprise, and the Demon King took the opportunity to slide his tongue past her lips. The kiss was harsh and dark; Zelda reached up to twine her hands into his hair, and he growled into her mouth as his hands slid under her hips, lifting her as he straightened. Pulling back slightly, Zelda smiled up at him as he turned and pinned her up against the wall, running her fingers through his hair. She knew exactly what his intention was; he hadn’t visited her bed for going on three days now, something she knew he seemed to consider a personal insult.

Using her grip on his beard, she pulled Ganondorf’s head down so she could reach his lips; a dark chuckle escaped him as he kissed her hungrily.

“Someone’s eager.”

Zelda grinned wickedly at him as she ran her hands over his chest and pulled herself closer; Ganondorf was very fond of making little comments like these, for it stroked his ego whenever he had conformation of her physical attraction to him.

“Who am I to deny my King?” She purred, watching as his golden eyes turned black, and he bit back a growl, before rocking his hips into hers. Ganondorf was looking at her curiously, even as he worked to undo the laces of her gown. She barely concealed a frown; while she’d been under the impression that she would say these things to fool him into believing her, lately, the lies had come just a little too easily to her lips. Zelda was not especially fond of what this implied.

“You’ve accepted it then?” His voice dripped with smug pleasure.

Zelda rolled her eyes, leaning forwards slightly as he pulled her sleeves down, baring her chemise. “I’m pretty sure I accepted it around about the time that I became your wife. I may not have _liked_ it, but I did _accept_ it.”

Ganondorf snorted, his hands closing over his Queen’s creamy breasts. Since her pregnancy, he’d gotten to watch as they’d enlarged, tempting him further each day. Zelda often complained of their tenderness, but he found them quite irresistible. He watched her bite her lip as he teased her, her hands wrapping around his wrists, a slight kittenish mewl escaping her throat. He was nearly more preoccupied with her words; nearly, but not quite. He found his grin widening; she could have said ‘ _the_ King’, but instead, she’d said ‘ _my_ King’. The change was subtle, yet earthshattering; it meant she’d truly accepted him. It was incredibly gratifying to know her true thoughts on the subject. The notion that she could be lying never entered his mind for a moment; he might not realise it, but the Gerudo King wanted to believe in his wife’s sincerity, and it was this desire for her mind as well as her body that going to trip him up in more ways than one. Ganondorf moved then, perfectly unconscious of this thought, holding Zelda to him as he turned to stride through the door into his bedchamber; it had been far too long already since he’d had her beneath him.


	18. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Ganondorf argue over treaties, then come to an agreement over the name of their child. Both of them are realising their feelings are deeper then they previously thought, but neither of them are willing to admit what that means.

Zelda threw down her pen in disgust. She’d been trying to come up with a decent letter to Queen Nalame of the Zora, who wanted a guarantee that Hyrule would definitely conform to her standards of peace; Zelda wanted to agree, but she wasn’t sure if Ganondorf would agree, given his natural mistrust of the Zora, not to mention the matter of the fish man he was still having followed. She couldn’t even go and ask the man, for she was pretty sure he was down in the soldier’s barracks, training. Zelda had to admit he made an impressive picture whenever he trained, and she’d noticed that many young Hylian ladies conveniently wound up near the pit to watch the Gerudo King as he sparred, _completely_ by accident (of course), for he had a habit of training with his shirt off.

The younger ladies, the ones around Zelda’s age, seemed not to care that the man they were ogling had invaded and taken control of their kingdom by force – no, they were quite content with discussing his impressive physique. What was even more amusing was that Ganondorf clearly knew they watched him, and plainly enjoyed showing off, strutting around just a tad too carelessly to be sincere. Leaving her chamber, she wandered along until she reached one of the low hanging parapets that overlooked the training pit. Her suspicions were confirmed; Ganondorf was sparring with a bunch of soldiers, shirtless again. He liked to test himself, and so was most commonly seen facing off with no less than at least six Hylian men at a time; the Hylian’s pitted their best soldiers against him, and took it as a personal insult whenever he bested them. She counted seven this time, and gasped slightly as one of the men was sent flying to land on his back. Feminine chittering caught her attention, and Zelda moved down the stairs to find a group of nobleman’s daughters she was quite friendly with chattering away as they watched. One of the girls, Lady Ana, spoke up.

“Do you think him handsome? I really don’t know anymore. I mean, he invaded our kingdom, but he’s so _rugged_ …” she sighed, and Zelda barely stifled a giggle. She lurked behind a column as she listened to the girl’s friend’s answer her.

“Oh yes!” Said another, who went by the name of Lady Afie. “His hair, too! It’s so _exotic_.”

They went on in this fashion for quite a while, treating Ganondorf as though he were a specimen in a museum. When they started speculating what he would be like in bed, Zelda could barely restrain herself from laughing hysterically, and decided to reveal her presence. They were all talk. They’d had the same sort of upbringing she’d had, and Zelda knew that for all their bravado and gossip, none of them were married; they’d be nervous to share any man’s bed, let alone that of the Gerudo King’s.

The four ladies gasped as one and dropped into low curtsies. “Your Majesty!” They chorused, and Zelda smiled, moving to stand beside them, a hand on her belly. She may not have consciously acknowledged the thought, but it was a subconscious way of informing the ladies that she did know what Ganondorf was like in bed. Zelda would have died before she admitted it, however.

Good morning, ladies.” She said, grinning at each of them in turn, and taking a moment to gaze out at Ganondorf, who by now had taken out all but two of the soldiers.

“Having fun?” She asked, grinning as Lady Nila turned bright red.

“We’re sorry-”

Zelda waved her off. “Don’t worry about it. You know that you’re the exact reason he does this?”

At their looks of confusion, she elaborated. “The King is a very vain man. There’s a reason he always seems to mysteriously misplace his shirt when he trains. He’s showing off.” She grinned conspiratorially at the girls, who were blushing and giggling. “Just like a peacock.”

“He knows?”

“Mmm-hmm. Everyone knows. Oh, but don’t worry; there’s an endless flock of ladies coming down here at all hours of the day. It’s not just you.”

Ana giggled and blushed, and Zelda moved on, leaving them to chatter amongst themselves as they left in a hurry, for she could see that training had ended, and she wanted to catch Ganondorf before he disappeared on her again.

Ganondorf walked up the stairs from the pit, occupied in wiping the sweat from his face, when he noticed the princess standing there, waiting for someone. With a quick glance around, he surmised she was waiting for him. A grin covered his features as Zelda very deliberately avoided looking at his bare chest in public.

“Well, Princess?” He asked in Gerudo, moving past her to grab his waterskin, guzzling the cool liquid as he waited for her reply.

“Well yourself.” She looked as though she were barely stopping herself from laughing, and he stared, curious.

“What are you laughing at?”

The grin twitching at her lips became a full-blown smirk. “Nothing. I’ve just been listening to your admirers.”

That made him pause. Ganondorf cocked a brow and waited for her to elaborate.

“…Admirers?”

Zelda waved a hand. “Oh please. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed the all the ladies that have been following you around. _Particularly_ when you’re strutting about with your shirt off.”

He snickered at that. “What were they saying?” Ganondorf grinned down at the princess, neither confirming nor denying the accusation.

She paused, bit her lip and hesitated. He had to encourage her to speak, but eventually Zelda leaned in and whispered, a slight blush crawling into her cheeks. “They were debating your… erm… _prowess_. In bed.” Her voice dropped to till it was barely audible at that last bit, and she wouldn’t look him in the eye after that.

It took a moment, but then he threw back his head and laughed. Zelda even giggled a bit, still blushing.

“Indeed? And what did you tell them? I hope you gave them a favourable report.” He glanced at the princess, who looked scandalised.

“ _What?_ Tell them? You must be out of your mind.”

Ganondorf snickered. It amused him no end that the Hylian ladies watched him – it only proved their superficiality, and Zelda was right; he did like the attention.

“Let’s agree to disagree.” He said, raising a curious brow. “And what brings you here to bring this up? You’re not feeling _jealous_ , are you?”

Zelda turned bright scarlet and avoided his gaze for a moment. “No, that’s not my intention at all. I came down here to ask you something; overhearing Nila and the others was merely an… added bonus.”

He snorted a laugh. _“Bonus?”_

“Indeed.” There was another grin twitching at her lips. “It’s an amusing diversion, you might say.”

Ganondorf smirked at the princess, and motioned at her to continue.

“My admirers aside, what did you want to speak about?”

“I wanted to know what you are doing for the rest of the day. Queen Nalame wants her answers soon; but I don’t know what _your_ intentions are.”

She sounded quite put out about it too.

“What do the illustrious Zora demand?” He asked sarcastically, instantly in a bad mood just from the mention of the fish men and their irritating queen.

Zelda rolled her eyes, and he smirked at her. “They _want_ you to stop your stalling; either you can agree to the peace treaty they’ve drawn up, or tell them you do not. Of course, that would be foolish; there is nothing really objectionable that I’ve found. It would quite possibly lead to war or at the very least a loss of trade, _again_ , I mean, you’ve only just lifted the embargo really, and-”

“Good.” He said shortly. Of course, Ganondorf had no intention of going to war with the Zora at the moment, no matter how much fun it would be; he just wanted to rile the princess up as he walked past her, heading towards the main castle.

She did not disappoint.

“Good? _Good?”_ Zelda sounded flabbergasted as she ran to catch up. “Have you completely lost your mind?”

He did nothing but chuckle at the indignation in her tone. They passed several soldiers, who watched, surprised, as their Queen glared at their King and chased after him, speaking rapidly in Gerudo while trying to catch his attention. Ganondorf knew the looks they were attracting, and it was only making him more amused. He stopped once they were inside the castle proper, stifling his chuckle as Zelda nearly ran into him.

He turned to look at her, his smirk entertained by her expression as Zelda paused to push her hair out of her face. “What do you mean by that, exactly? I know you don’t like the Zora, but this is no time for personal prejudice.” She snapped, glaring at him. “Are you really so hard headed-”

“Enough, Princess.” He cut her off, rolling his eyes. “Where’s the fun in peace treaties?” He asked, concealing a smirk.

Zelda was outraged, and she let him know it. Ganondorf cut her off again.

“I’m joking, Zelda.”

She was speechless for fully ten seconds, mouth hanging open. Ganondorf snickered.

 _“W -_ _what?”_ She spluttered.

“You’re funny when you’re angry.” He said with a grin and a shrug of his shoulders.

“You are infuriating.” She said, slowly and precisely, her eyes spitting sparks. “I cannot believe it. How can a single man be so incredibly, _impossibly-”_

“Do you really want to finish that sentence, Princess?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. He wasn’t really angry; he was still having fun teasing her.

“I wouldn’t say no.” Zelda folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air. But still, she did not continue. Smart, really.

“Very well, Princess.” Ganondorf said, deciding to give her a reprieve. “I will meet you in my study in an hour; we can go over it then.”

“Do you promise to be serious?” Zelda asked, a sceptical look to her brow. “Give me your word please, for I am not in the mood for such foolishness as this. The Zora want their answer soon.”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes, in no hurry to bend over backwards for the Zora. “Fine. I give you my word. Happy now?” He asked dryly.

She eyed him irritably. “Not really, but I suppose it’ll do.”

With that, the princess turned and stalked off, leaving him there by himself in the echoing corridor. Ganondorf found himself shivering slightly; these blasted halls were cold.

When he did arrive back at the circular chamber, it was to find Zelda sitting, back ramrod straight, in a chair outside his study, a stack of paper neatly folded in her lap. He rolled his eyes as he strode forwards, opening the door to his study and ushering her through with a sarcastic flourish. That only made Zelda’s eyes narrow further, and Ganondorf grinned; she was very easy to get to this morning.

Zelda moved past him without looking at him, Ganondorf smirked as he closed the door behind her. This was going to be interesting. He moved to sit behind his desk, and waved a hand casually at her, implying she should take her seat, which she did, her hair practically standing on end from the anger rolling off her.

“So, Zelda, where is this letter?”

His casual use of her name irritated her further, he just knew it.

Gritting her teeth, Zelda handed him a letter from the Zoran Queen, and he leaned back in his chair to read it. Despite his objections to the Zora on principle, even he had to admit the terms were fair; however, pride rankled at the thought of just _agreeing_ with the Zora. Frowning, Ganondorf read harder; he had to find a point on which to object.

 _There_. The Zoran treatise was mainly an attempt to extort a promise from him that he would not encroach onto their lands, and in return, they would not attempt to topple him from his throne, which, as allies of Hyrule, they technically _could_ attempt. However, the Zoran’s apparently were not above using this to get more territory, for they were staking a claim on Hylian land. The area stipulated was not large, and it _could_ be overlooked, for no Hylian’s lived there, but it was the principle of the thing. He had to show that Hyrule was his, and no one would remove his influence. How dare the Zoran’s assume they could have _his_ land? Ganondorf pointed this this heinous assumption out to Zelda, and she rolled her eyes.

“Here.” She said, pushing a new piece of paper towards him. “I had a feeling you’d object to that, so I took the liberty of writing out a new and improved treaty. This one keeps the boundaries as they were. If you don’t have additional clauses…?”

Ganondorf took the time to peruse the treaty carefully; the princess had an eye for setting out her terms in a manner that made both parties seem as though they came away equal. He was rather impressed, to be honest.

“This is exactly what I meant when I said you could pierce a man’s side without his notice. How did you learn to write so politically?” He asked with a furrowed brow.

Zelda shrugged delicately, a small-pleased smile playing over her lips. “It’s a skill. You may recall that I was always destined to be Queen; my training and education reflects that.”

“Indeed.” Ganondorf leaned forwards. “This is good, very good, in fact. Here’s what I’ll do. I’ll go over it now, and have it sent by tomorrow. Anything else?”

Her eyes flashed with annoyance, but she held her tongue. “No. But I suppose I must thank you for actually listening.”

Ganondorf smirked. “You’re very welcome, Princess.”

With a roll of her eyes, Zelda stood and turned to leave.

“Ah, Zelda, don’t leave angry.” He said with a grin; she turned and frowned at him, though the corner of her mouth twitched.

“Why shouldn’t I?” The princess asked, crossing her arms petulantly over her belly. “It’s almost as if you _haven’t_ been annoying me all morning.”

Ganondorf snorted and stood up, which prompted Zelda to put her hands on her hips.

“Excuse me?” She inquired. “Just what do you think you are doing?”

He raised a brow.

Zelda marched back over to stand right under his nose. “I hope you aren’t thinking of _leaving_.” She said imperiously. “You have work to do.”

“Oh?”

 _“Yes.”_ When he didn’t move, Zelda’s eyes narrowed and she pointed to his chair.

“Sit down.”

A grin twitching at the corner of his mouth, Ganondorf eyed her speculatively. “…Sit down?”

“Yes. Sit down.”

“Is this a threat?”

“It will be if you don’t _sit_.” Zelda folded her arms, but she was smiling, which ruined the effect.

He sat down with a chuckle, smirking at her. “Happy now?”

“Very.” She said, and to his surprise, Zelda leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek as she murmured her thanks. She tried to pull back and leave, but he looped an arm around her waist and tugged, catching her as she overbalanced and ended up perched in his lap, where she gave him a very unimpressed look.

“What is this?” Zelda asked questioningly. “This doesn’t look like work to me.”

“Whose fault is that?” He murmured, smirking at her before leaning down to take her mouth, cutting off her words. Her lips were soft. Ganondorf felt Zelda’s fingers creeping into his hair, and he grinned against her mouth as he tightened his grip on her hips, cradling the back of her head with a hand. The warmth of her body soaked through his clothes to his skin as her tongue tangled with his, and he wondered how on earth he’d ever managed to swing fate so far in his favour.

Hands roaming over her hips, he deepened the kiss until Zelda made a tiny breathy noise in the back of her throat and Ganondorf growled as he pulled her closer. The princess let her tongue dance over his bottom lip teasingly, and then she pulled back to smile at him.

“ _Work.”_ She said, and slipped off his lap before he could grab her.

Ganondorf frowned at her, but didn’t stand up. “You’ve turned bossy today.” He muttered under his breath.

Zelda’s eyes narrowed. “Excuse me? Would you like to repeat that?” She stood with her hands on her hips, eyes crackling. With her burgeoning belly and ferocious expression, she looked quite scary, and Ganondorf decided that no, he’d rather not repeat it. With an irritable sigh, he picked up his pen and dragged the treaty towards him.

“Fine.” He snapped. “Go away until I’m finished then.”

Zelda narrowed her eyes at him and left without another word.

Ganondorf cursed viciously and dragged a hand through his hair, pulling his crown loose and almost throwing it onto his desk. The princess could honestly be infuriating at times. He scowled savagely at the treaty before him, resolving to get it done as soon as possible so Zelda wouldn’t have any reason to complain. It took him an hour of carefully reading and rereading the terms laid out, making sure it was worded to his liking, but he was eventually satisfied, and rolled up the papers, sealing it and sliding it into a messenger tube, ready for sending.

He then strode into the circular chamber, meaning to head down to find one of his generals, but pulled up short at the sight of Zelda seated on a divan, reading a ratty old book. She reread it a lot, he noted in the back of his mind. The princess smiled at him pleasantly, all signs of her previous irritation gone.

“Have you finished?” She asked, carefully marking her page and standing up.

“I have.”

“Good, thank you.” Zelda moved in front of him, and Ganondorf rolled his eyes and pulled her closer.

“Manipulative little witch.” He growled, and Zelda giggled slightly, using her grip on his arms to pull herself up on her toes.

“Is that so?” She asked teasingly, and Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at her.

“ _Yes_.” He said, tightening his grip, before jerking his chin at the book she was reading. “Good book?” He asked calmly, smirking a little at her confusion at the change in subject.

Zelda twisted around a little to look, as if she’d forgotten what she been reading, then frowned up at him confusedly. “Yes, it’s fine.”

“You read it a lot.”

Zelda tilted her head. “It was my fathers.”

Ganondorf frowned at the tinge of sadness to her voice. This was not a good topic to have led her too.

“Hmm.” He said evasively, casting his mind around for a new topic. Ganondorf laid a hand over her belly. “And how is the little one?” He eyed her critically. The assassination attempt had given him no small amount of panic, and though it was nearly a month since it had happened, he still didn’t trust that she would be all right; the healers had been unable to determine what Zelda had been poisoned with, and so, could not be sure that there were no side effects. They simply had to wait until the birth, and he suspected he might implode with impatience. He thanked the Goddess everyday that their child had survived… and Zelda too, a small voice in the back of his mind added. Ganondorf’s brows drew together as he became conscious of that thought. _Only because she’s the mother of my child_ , he argued. _If you say so_ , said the little voice. He frowned. He did say so.

Ganondorf brought himself back to the present, grinning as Zelda’s smile grew, and she brushed her fingers over his. “Fine.” She said, a note of excitement in her voice. “Still hasn’t stopped kicking me, though.”

Right on cue, he felt something moving against his palm. Zelda wrinkled her nose.

“See?”

Ganondorf nodded. “A strong little desert girl.” He declared, smirking at her. “Trained as a warrior, and-”

 _“What?”_ Zelda cut him off. “A _warrior?_ Have you lost your mind?”

Ganondorf frowned into his beard. “ _Yes_ , a warrior.” He regarded her suspiciously. “What did you think was going to happen?”

Zelda looked outraged. “A princess cannot-”

He interrupted. “As if my child will be raised as a spoiled Hylian brat! She will be raised to standards befitting her Gerudo heritage.”

Zelda’s lips were moving fiercely – no doubt she had a few choice words to say to him. “And what exactly do you mean by that?” She asked, folding her arms.

Gesturing furiously at nothing in particular, Ganondorf frowned at her. “Well, look at you. What do you do that’s useful?”

Zelda’s mouth dropped open, and points of red appeared high on her cheeks as she drilled a finger into his chest. “How dare you. I’ll have you know that I was never _permitted_ to do anything other than-”

“So you’d raise your child the same way?” He interjected quietly.

That made her pause; she looked utterly shell-shocked, a deep scowl covering her features as she considered his words.

“You – okay, you have a point.” She said finally, slowly, and Ganondorf grinned triumphantly. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll allow my children to – to run _wild_. I have standards.”

 _Children? How interesting_. Ganondorf’s smirk widened at that. She was thinking in plurals. Did that mean anything? He tucked the thought away for later analysis.

“I never said they’d run wild.” He informed her, folding his arms and watching as she mirrored his pose.

“Oh? Than perhaps you’d explain yourself properly?” The princess ground the words between her teeth.

He waved a careless hand at her. “It’s very simple, Zelda. This baby will be Gerudo, and that presents… a number of risks, especially in Hyrule. I’ll not send my children out into the world unable to defend themselves.”

Zelda pursed her lips but said nothing, though he could see a glimmer of understanding in her eyes.

“As heir to the throne, there will be many eyes upon-”

“That’s exactly my point!” She interrupted. “Ganondorf, listen to me. I _know_ the court, I know what they say and how they act. I’ve spent my entire life constantly peering over my shoulder, for there were always many eager to see me fall, and there always will be. You might tease me for it, but there’s a reason I let formality guide me. They already talk about this baby; don’t give them reasons to take it further.”

Ganondorf scowled; he may not like it, but he could see the sense in her words.

“In other words, we have to compromise.” He said, taking Zelda’s elbow and leading her over to the divan, taking a seat opposite her.

Zelda nodded, looking pleased. “Thank you.”

“First and foremost.” He began. “My children will of course learn the history of the Gerudo, the proper history, not the watered down biased _rubbish_ found in your history books-”

Zelda pursed her lips at that, but nodded. It was a reasonable request.

“-They will of course learn my language, and they will learn to fight.”

Ganondorf held up a hand to stop her from interrupting. “Zelda, in my culture, it is unheard of for a woman to be unable to defend herself. You must understand that, at least. Therefore, my daughters will also be able to defend themselves.”

Zelda frowned. Like it or not, Ganondorf was making sense. “Fine.” She said, looking at her fingernails. “Teach them to fight. But you must promise not to call attention to it.”

At his questioning frown, she elaborated. “Look, the attitude of the nobility here, it’s very cutthroat. You take one misstep and you are shunned forever. Hylian women are expected to be soft, delicate, refined. You’ve never find an upper class lady learning to defend herself; her status means she has the wealth to afford protection from others. I don’t want my baby to be snubbed anymore than what will no doubt happen because of the colour of her skin. By all means, teach her to fight, if it’s what you desire, but she will also need to learn music and dance, proper etiquette, court rules and how to carry on a conversation with even the most boring of men, and she will need to excel in it to cover up her more unladylike pursuits. Like it or not, that’s how things are here, and your being King isn’t likely to change it.”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. “Music and dance?” He said sarcastically. “So important.”

Zelda smirked at him. “You be surprised at where a good, intimate waltz can get you.”

The Gerudo King frowned at her suspiciously. “…Intimate?” He rumbled.

“Yes. _Intimate_.” Zelda smirked harder at the look on his face. “Men are predictable creatures, and it’s very easy to swing things in your favour with a well timed whisper and maybe an innuendo or two.”

Ganondorf leaned back to regard her quizzically, then grinned. “And here I thought the princess was supposed to be an innocent creature; pure and virginal.”

Zelda waved an airy hand. “Of course I was. But, all those men I danced with? The vast majority of them were potential suitors, and so whenever Hyrule needed something from them or their families, their _connections_ , I was… encouraged to flirt with them, _subtly_ , of course, but flirt nonetheless.” She smiled somewhat evilly. “After a while, it became…a competition of sorts.”

He looked incredibly suspicious now. “Competition?” He smirked at her. “You _liked_ leading them on.”

Shrugging as innocently as she could, Zelda smirked at him. “I confess I did.” She said, dropping her voice to a conspiratorial whisper and leaning forwards. “It’s very… _gratifying_ … to have men tripping over themselves just for a dance. At the risk of sounding very full of myself, it’s always been considered an honour to be granted a dance with Princess Zelda.”

“Well, well, well. So here we have Zelda the _seductress_. Who would have guessed?” His voice was light and teasing.

She raised a disbelieving brow. “Seductress? That’s rather pushing the envelope.”

“Would you prefer brazen flirt? Or perhaps indecent temptress? How about shameless-”

“I think you’ve made your point.” Zelda said, spearing him with a cool glance.

The Demon King merely chuckled, eyeing her with interest. “You appear to be a clear pool, my pretty-” He said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “-yet you have hidden depths.”

She gave him an arch smile. “Why, of course. To survive court, you always need to have a mask in place.”

“And how often do you remove it?”

“When I have good reason to.”

Ganondorf stroked his beard harder, then leaned forwards suddenly, surprising her as he scooped her up and dragged her onto his lap. Zelda fisted her fingers in the material of his robe as he tilted her chin up.

“What do you define as a good reason?”

Zelda lifted a shoulder as carelessly as she could. “Various things. Places I am alone. People I can trust. People to whom I have no reason to be deceptive.”

Ganondorf looked incredibly suspicious. Zelda concealed a smile. She just knew he was bursting to ask her if she ever lowered her mask around him. He may even be thinking that her affections during the entire eight months of their marriage had been a sham. She could see it in his eyes. She found herself rather regretting the turn the conversation had taken; this was not how she wanted him to see her. She had to find a way to reassure him.

“I know what you’re thinking.” She said softly, placing a hand gently on the side of his face, which only made him narrow his eyes further. “You’re wondering if this is all an act.”

The Gerudo King didn’t say anything, just frowned harder.

 _Well, if he’s not going to say anything_ … Zelda shrugged and made to turn away; Ganondorf seized her and scowled. “Witch.” He growled darkly. “Explain yourself.”

Zelda smiled reassuringly. “I’m not that good of an actress.” _Hah!_

The suspicion on his face lessened somewhat. “No?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“Then… you trust me?” He asked finally, sounding rather uncertain. Zelda’s thoughts were drawn back to their fight over the embargo. While they were on much better terms now, there was no denying that she had told him she didn’t trust him. However, that was then, and this is now, and there was no point in letting him know her true feelings.

Zelda watched his eyes for a moment, searching for a sign that he was mocking her. “I think… I trust you… around myself at least. For my people it is a different story.” She said warily. Though, he had behaved quite decently towards them since the embargo had been lifted, according to her reports.

The Gerudo nodded, satisfied. “You’d be right.” He paused slightly. “There, at least.”

Zelda narrowed her eyes. “Oh? Are you saying there’s a reason that I shouldn’t trust you? What more are you planning?”

He stared at her, and ignored her second question. “Really, I’m more surprised that you do at all.”

Zelda smiled. “Well, it’s taken time, and I certainly wouldn’t say I trust you completely, but…” She eyed him thoughtfully. “You’ve proven yourself to be more of a man than a monster, and… well, you’re not as bad as I once thought.” There. Would that satisfy him? Technically, it wasn’t untrue.

He rather looked like a cat that had gotten the cream. “Its very strange to hear you say that, Zelda.” He rumbled. “Gratifying, but strange.”

She grinned. “It’s equally strange to say it.”

He chuckled slightly. “I can imagine.”

Zelda furrowed her brow and looked the Demon King curiously. “What about you? Do you trust me?” She asked lightly, wondering what he’d say.

Ganondorf looked rather pensive. “Do I trust you as a person? Yes, I think so. Do I trust you not to attempt to escape or overthrow me? No.”

Zelda frowned. “I am wounded.” She said in an injured tone. “However, that’s a perfectly reasonable point of view; I can respect that.”

“Yet… you haven’t.” He said, running a hand up her arm. “It’s been nearly a year, and there’s been not one escape, not one bid for freedom… none of the rebels have ever implicated you. Why is that?”

Zelda stared at him. “You know perfectly well why.” She said, her anger sharpening her voice. “You threatened to harm my people. You proved you were serious, and there was no way I’d let myself be the cause of another death.”

“That’s the only reason?”

Zelda nodded rather incredulously. “Yes. What better reason would I need?”

“Hmm.” He sounded rather doubtful.

Zelda narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t you think if I was going to escape, I’d do it _before_ I fell pregnant?”

Something of a grin crossed his features. “Aye, that’s a good point.” He conceded. Ganondorf grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him, and Zelda peered at him suspiciously for a moment before moving herself so she was lying properly against his chest, nestling her cheek against the fine silk there. Ganondorf shifted to reposition himself, wrapping his arms around her to hold her tightly.

All of a sudden, a thought occurred to her, and she lifted her head. “When you say you intend to raise this baby as a Gerudo, does that involve the name?”

Ganondorf frowned. “Yes.” He said with a tone of finality. “She will be given a name in keeping with her Gerudo heritage.”

Zelda nodded. “Uh huh. There’s just one teeny tiny problem with that.”

_“Oh?”_

“Yes.” Zelda raised a brow. “First born girls of the royal family must be named Zelda.”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. “Not this rubbish.” He mumbled under his breath.

“Excuse me?” Zelda sat up and glared at him. “It’s tradition. If you think it isn’t going to happen, then you’ve got another thing coming.”

He scowled. “My child will not be called Zelda.”

She swelled in indignation. “ _Your_ child? Out of the two of us, who has to give birth to this baby? _I do_. You are well within your rights to name as many of your children as you please. All I require, as the last of my line, is that my firstborn daughter be named Zelda.”

“No.”

Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose. “I don’t think you understand. It’s tradition. There’s a reason it has continued so many centuries since the first Zelda departed this life.”

Ganondorf frowned. “Oh?” He sounded vaguely bored, as if he considered the subject matter beneath him.

“ _Yes_.” She narrowed her eyes and changed the subject. “All right then – what’s your choice for a name?”

A glimmer of rather childish excitement lit up his eyes. “How about… Hiruna?”

Zelda raised a brow. “It sounds a lot like Hyrule.” Ganondorf looked horrified, and immediately spouted off several more names.

“Lolere. Keorusi. Samira. Ikusu. Liruku. Safieta.”

Zelda tilted her head. “Have you anything of sentimental value?”

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. “Well…” He said slowly. “There’s my mothers name. Rivariku.”  

“Your mother?”

“Yes. She died in childbirth.”

“I’m sorry.”

Ganondorf nodded. “My sister lived, though.”

Zelda started. “You have a _sister?”_

A wicked grin crossed his features. “Yes. Ailero. She was born when I was three. She now lives with one of the nomadic tribes.”

Zelda eyed him warily. “Why are you smiling like that?”

He laughed. “Ailero and I… well, we don’t get on. It’s best she stays where she is.”

“Oh.” Zelda looked down at her hands. “My mother’s name was Ciery.”

“Ah.”

Zelda looked up. “You know… just because our child would be named Zelda doesn’t mean we’d have to call her that.”

Ganondorf frowned. “What?”

“Zelda could be her official title, and one of her middle names could be Gerudo. It would save a lot of arguing to just call her by her middle name. It would satisfy the requirements of tradition, but you’d still get to give her a Gerudo name.”

Ganondorf looked intrigued. “You have a valid point.” He stroked his beard thoughtfully. “We’d definitely call her by her middle name?”

“Of course.”

Ganondorf snorted. “All right, fine. I don’t really like the idea of it, but if it stops you from complaining, fine. Which names did you like?”

Zelda pursed her lips. “I liked Keorusi and Safieta. I don’t mind Rivariku either. I think… yes, I like Safieta the best.”

“Princess Safieta.” Ganondorf rolled the words around his mouth, as if he were testing them. “Saffie.”

“Princess _Zelda_ Safieta.” She corrected with a smile. “In formal situations, anyway.”

“Do you like it?”

“I do. Safieta is a very pretty name.” Zelda smirked at him. “But, it might not be a girl…”

She giggled slightly as Ganondorf made a disgusted sound, rolling his eyes exasperatedly. “It will be a girl, Zelda.”

“I’m not convinced.”

“When the day of birth arrives and it’s a girl, I’ll be sure to remind you of this.”

“When the day of birth arrives and _if_ it’s a girl, I’ll be sure to remind you that that proves nothing.” She retorted. “Anyway, I want to hear some Gerudo boys names, regardless of whether or not I’ll get to use them.”

He rolled his eyes again. “Fine. Cagirano is one. Derulan. Ralon. Ladono. Kinzaru. Any of those tickle your fancy?”

Zelda frowned. “If I have a son, he’s getting a Hylian name.” She decided.

The Gerudo King scowled. “Be careful with what you say – you disrespect the Kings of my past.”

“Oh! I didn’t realise they were former Kings.”

“Hmm. Who else would they be?”

“True; but I still think a son is possible.”

Ganondorf snorted. _“I_ still think you’re setting yourself up for disappointment.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “I didn’t say I _expect_ a son. I just think it’s a possibility.”

“Lets agree to disagree.”

“Very well.” Zelda narrowed her eyes at him. “…Just how many heirs are you expecting, anyway?”

A wide grin covered his features, yet Ganondorf shrugged casually. “At _least_ three. Or maybe four. Four’s a good, even number. Or maybe even five. Yes, five’s a good starting point. Or six. Maybe seven.”

Zelda frowned. “I hope you’re planning to give birth then.” She said dryly.

He chuckled, but grew serious. “You don’t want children?”

“I never said that.” Zelda shrugged uncomfortably. “I like children well enough, and I always intended to marry and produce an heir – as both an only child and the crown princess, it’s my duty – but… I can’t say I’ve really thought about exact numbers much. It’s always been something in the future, not something I’ve ever devoted much thought to.”

He shook his head. “You’re a very peculiar person. Very cold.”

“I know.” She said cheerfully. “I always have been. I’m quite used to it.”

Ganondorf stared at her. “That… is not the reaction I was expecting.”

“It’s the truth.”

“I can see that.” He murmured into his beard. “Do you not feel emotions?”

Zelda sighed. “Of course I do. I like people and emotions and things, but at a _distance._ My duty comes before whatever I may be feeling. It has to. That’s why I didn’t put up as much as of a fight as I could have when you told me I had to marry you. No matter how much I hated the thought of marrying you, I could see that my options were limited, and so going along with your plans was really the best way of trying to keep Hyrule whole. You may recall that sometimes I let my temper get the best of me, but usually I can take my emotions, step back and look at them critically whenever I like.”  
Ganondorf’s eyes were narrowing rapidly, and she thought she could see alarm in their golden depths, which confused her.

“…You look worried.” She said, frowning quizzically at him.

He scoffed. “What’s there to be worried about?” But still, the shadow remained behind his eyes.

She decided to change the subject, and rubbed her belly tenderly. “Princess Safieta.” She hummed wistfully, wishing she could hold her tiny baby now rather than in two and a half months.

Ganondorf grinned as well. “And you said you were cold.” He teased. “You seem to like this baby well enough.” Despite his light tone, she could hear the undercurrent of worry beneath, and she realised he did worry she wouldn’t love their child. _Because the child would be half Gerudo?_ She hastened to reassure him.

“Well, ordinarily you’d be right.” She said softly. “At first, I didn’t like – even _hated_ the thought of carrying your child.” Zelda looked down at where her hands lay on her swollen belly, ignoring for the moment the sudden anger in his gaze. “But, as she became more real to me – when I first felt movement, when you explained why she was so important, the more I came to like her.”

“And now?” Ganondorf asked, his voice rough.

“I love her.” She said simply, watching the anger turn to relief. “How could I not? I mean, I’ve never considered myself to be an overly maternal person – the closest I’ve ever really gotten to small children would be Link – but the more I think about this baby, the more I want her.” She looked up and gave him a small smile.

Ganondorf still looked a trifle suspicious. “And what are your thoughts on her heritage?” Zelda smiled up at him, and laid a hand on his.

“I don’t mind that she will be Gerudo. Just like I don’t mind that you are.”

At his very disbelieving look, she elaborated. “I admit that I had bought into some of the stereotypes of your people, but I’ve never used your race alone as a basis for my hatred of you. It was your actions that prejudiced me against you, not the colour of your skin.”

He stared at her for a moment longer, then smiled. “Your opinions on me I can live with, but I admit the thought of bringing a child into the world with a mother that does not care for her has caused me a little grief.”

Zelda smiled softly. “Well, you needn’t fear on that count any longer. She’s my baby too. I love her.”

Ganondorf grinned at her, his eyes plainly showing his relief. “I'm glad.” He murmured.

Zelda grabbed his hand, biting her lip as she laid his palm over where the baby was kicking. His gaze softened as he felt it, and he gave her kind of smile reserved only for the most private of moments.

Zelda eyed her husband thoughtfully. He was an interesting man, really, full of hidden secrets, ones that she found she quite wanted to explore. She took her slight sense of unease and shoved it far down; she’d thought she was still stringing him along, but… not all of her words had been untrue. “Oh! I nearly forgot.” She said with a smile to distract them both. “Link says he has a present for you.”

Ganondorf looked surprised, then pleased. “Oh?”

“Yes, you’ll get it tomorrow, I dare say.”

“Tomorrow?”

Zelda frowned at him. “Don’t tell me you forgot.” She complained. “Link’s coming to stay, remember?”

“Oh yes.”

Over the months, Ganondorf had forged a real connection with the little boy. He came to the castle often, for visits and sleepovers, and tomorrow he was arriving for his stay, which was to be for an entire month, as his grandfather was to be away on business. Link, of course, was over the moon about it.

Zelda tilted her head thoughtfully. “Does it ever bother you? That Link’s the hero? He’s killed you in the past.”

Ganondorf snorted. “As if I’d let myself be bothered by a mere scrap of a child in green rags.” He said scornfully before looking at her seriously. “It doesn’t bother me because Link has never killed me. His piece of the Triforce doesn’t reincarnate, remember? It just chooses a new host.”

Zelda nodded. “I see. That makes sense.”

“What time is he arriving?”

“Some time before lunch.”

The baby kicked again, harder this time, and Zelda let out an involuntary squeak as she rubbed the sore spot, and the Gerudo snickered at her.

“Hurt, Princess? Why, the four year olds back home would be tougher than you.”

Zelda frowned. “Ganondorf?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Snickering hard, the Gerudo leaned forwards to say something, but Zelda refused to let him; she knew a way to make him stop talking. Seizing the long red hair that hung over his shoulders, she lifted herself up and claimed his mouth as it came in range, muffling his words with her lips. He made a noise of surprise before his arms closed around her and he deepened the kiss, as she knew he would. _There_ , she thought happily. _That worked._

He dragged his fangs lightly over her bottom lip, and Zelda moaned slightly, tightening her grip in his hair. She pulled back to purr against his mouth. “It’s so much better when you aren’t speaking.”

His eyes narrowed, but he didn’t pursue the thought, opting instead to fist his hand in her hair, pulling her head up so he could take her lips once more. She had thought she’d been holding her own, but he immediately took control, holding her possessively as his tongue danced with hers. His heady scent swirled around her, and his taste threatened to overwhelm her, as always. Ganondorf was many things, but she could not deny the man knew what he was doing. He knew exactly what to do to turn her into a quivering mess in his capable hands. Zelda couldn’t deny that, nor could she deny what he’d been teaching her. She was no longer as quiet and shy in this area as she once was, and he knew it, and knew exactly where her limits were too.

Zelda pulled back first, biting her lip at the something she could feel pressing against her thigh. She raised her brow at him. “Someone’s enjoying himself.” She allowed a hand to drift down between them, making him grin.

Ganondorf tipped his head back and laughed. “For _that_ , Zelda-” He said lasciviously. “-you can forget any plans you had for this afternoon.”

She was only halfway through her giggle when he claimed her mouth once more, standing up and not breaking the kiss until he was halfway across the room, holding her tightly. The rest of their afternoon was spent in bliss upon cool sheets.


	19. Deceiving elf!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda finally realises she's fallen in love... is it fitting, then, that the thing that could tear them apart is going to happen in the next chapter?

The next day brought warm weather, and so of course Ganondorf was in an excellent mood. Zelda had been overseeing the preparations of Link’s bedroom, and was satisfied with the finishing touches. The little boy was to arrive upon the hour, and she was quite excited. Link had never stayed with them for such a long period of time before, and she liked to think it was a credit to Ganondorf’s character in that he actually allowed it. It was very… _interesting_ , to see Ganondorf behave in such a domestic fashion, and somewhere in a very secret space in the back of her mind, it relieved her. If he acted this way towards a child that was not his own, a child that not only that, was the hero who could someday slay him, then it meant that maybe, just maybe, he would be a good father. She suspected that secretly he quite liked children, for whenever he was with Link and there was no chance of them being overseen by the general public, he played games with the entertained little boy to no end. Zelda was forever walking in to find Ganondorf teaching Link different fighting manoeuvres, and had even given the boy a real sword. It was far too big for him to use at present, but he had lugged it home and his grandfather had constructed a way to hang it on the wall in readiness for when Link was, in his own words – ‘a big and strong man’.

She had no idea where Ganondorf was, and so she was in the music room, idly playing the pianoforte while waiting for Link’s arrival to be announced. Before long, a footman arrived to do just that.

“Master Smith and young master Link have arrived, your Majesty.” The man said with a dramatic bow and flourish. “They’re in the third reception room.”

“Lovely.” Zelda smiled at the man as he bowed again and retreated. “Thank you.” Standing and smoothing the creases in her gown from where she had been sitting, Zelda then made her way to the third reception room. Inside, she found Link bouncing around excitedly, and by the window, dressed in travelling clothes, was seated Master Smith. Upon her entry, the little boy ran over and hugged her excitedly, gibbering away in a very rapid-fire motion. Master Smith rose and bowed to her.

“Your Majesty.” He said respectfully, speaking over the top of Link, who was running around the room chanting “Princess! Princess! Princess!”

Zelda smiled and held out her hand to the old man, who crossed the room and kissed her knuckles. “Master Smith.” She said by way of welcome. “All ready to go, I see?”

“Yes, all ready.” He chuckled. “Now all that’s left is to leave Link in your hands, Majesty.”

Link bounced up, and his grandfather fixed him with a stern look. “Now, young man.” He said. “I hope you’re going to behave yourself for the Queen. I don’t want to receive any letters telling me what disaster you’ve managed to cook up this time.”

Link shook his head solemnly. “I won’t, grandpa. I mean, I will. Uh, I mean - I’ll behave!”

“Good.” Master Smith bent down then, and scooped the little boy up for a hug. When he’d stood up again, Zelda took his hand and shook it fondly.

“The footmen have Link’s trunk, your Majesty. I must thank you again for agreeing to take him.”

Zelda grinned. “You needn’t thank me. Link will always be welcome here. Safe travels.”

The old man smiled, and with another bow and hug from Link, he left. Link immediately bounced over to her, pulling on her skirts. Zelda led him over to the chaise longue.

“How are you?” She asked, pulling him forwards for a hug.

“Good!” He chirped. “Can we have cake?”

Zelda giggled. “Not now. It’s not even lunch time.”

Link pouted, and Zelda held out a hand. “Come on. Do you want to see your room?”

“Okay!”

He held her hand the whole way to his room, chattering about the pony lessons he was getting from a neighbour; apparently, his grandfather had promised him a pony of his own one day, and Link was determined to learn how to ride before that day arrived. Link’s room was on the lower landing, tucked up amongst the rest of the guest suites. He immediately scrambled onto his bed and let himself collapse flat on his back.

“Link!” Zelda exclaimed, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “You’ll mess up your sheets. Come on.”

He sat up to stare at her. “Where’s Ganondorf?” He asked.

Zelda shrugged. “I have no idea. Would you like to go and find him?”

“Yes!” The little boy ran over to his trunk and opened it, digging through his clothes, and dumping a good amount of them on the floor while he was at it, and eventually came up with a small parcel wrapped in brown paper, which he carefully tucked into his pocket. Zelda grinned, for this was obviously the infamous present.

Link took her hand and they wandered about the castle for a while, turning up nothing, until they crossed onto the landing that overlooked the training pit, where Link let out a gasp, running over to climb up onto the balustrade to get a better look. Zelda hurried over and hooked a hand firmly into the back of Link’s tunic in case he fell off, or something equally ridiculous. She could see why he wanted a better view; Ganondorf was training once more, and Link practically had stars in his eyes.

“Can I go down, Princess?” He asked excitedly. “I want to play!”

Zelda wrinkled her nose. “I’m sorry, Link, but they’re not playing. They’re fighting. You could get hurt. Wait until Ganondorf is finished, okay?”

“Okay.” He didn’t sound very impressed. Link absolutely refused to move from the railing, and Zelda didn’t trust him enough to leave him on his own, so she ended up having to lean against the railing for half an hour, until training was over. Once Link realised Ganondorf had headed into the castle, he tried to run off, only to be violently checked by the grip Zelda still had on the back of his tunic. She held his hand and gave him an unimpressed look.

“Walk, please.” She said, and paused. “Are you going to be on your best behaviour?”

Link nodded. “Yes, Princess!”

“Then you can see Ganondorf now.”

She led him along to the circular chamber, and made a face at him before opening the door. She could hear movement from within Ganondorf’s bedchamber, and surmised he would be dressing after his training session. She barely stopped Link from running over to go inside, and led him to the divan instead, sitting down and making an effort to distract him.

“What’s that in your pocket Link?” She asked teasingly; the little boy instantly looked affronted, clamping his hands over his pocket.

“It’s not for you, Princess!” He said, frowning hard. “It’s a _secret_.”

“A secret, huh? Well, surely you won’t mind if I just take a little peek-” Zelda held out her hand, insinuating she was going to take the parcel, and Link shrieked in outrage, tipping over onto his back, drawing his legs up to protect his secret. At that moment, the door opened.

When Ganondorf opened the door, he was greeted with the image of his heavily pregnant princess with her hands outstretched, laughing as she tickled a giggling little boy dressed all in green. It was a thoroughly domestic scene, and he grinned. When Link realised he was there, he darted off the divan and ran over to stand before him.

“Hello!” He yelped, beaming.

Ganondorf grinned at the little boy’s exuberance. “Hello. How long have you been here?”

Link shrugged and put his hands behind his back, looking quite bashful, and Zelda giggled and stood up, pressing her hands into the small of her back. Ganondorf frowned slightly as he watched her; when she looked at Link she wore a very genuine smile. He’d noticed that you could measure exactly how much Zelda liked somebody by the smile she gave them; if she had her serene mask on, it was a mere upturn of the lips. The more she liked a person, the wider her smile. This theory was confirmed when the princess turned to face him, her smile fading almost imperceptibly. It bothered him more than it should. It was fitting, then, as he turned away slightly, he missed her smile widening, a soft upturn of her lips as she watched him.

Driving the thought from his mind, he watched curiously as Zelda bent and whispered something in Link’s ear, then continued across to the other side of the room where she began to peruse the bookshelves. Link grabbed his attention then, tugging on his vest, and held out a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. Ganondorf frowned at him for a moment, then knelt down so he could speak to the boy more easily.

“What’s this?” He asked, holding out a hand. Link dropped it in his open palm and bounced a little excitedly.

“It’s a present!” He said. “You gave me my sword, so I had to get you something back!”

Ganondorf grinned, and unwrapped the paper to reveal a bright red shell.

“I was playing at the river with my friends and I found this.” Link chirped. “It’s the same colour as your hair.”

It was precisely the same colour as his hair. Ganondorf held out a hand, and Link shook it solemnly. “Thank you, Link.” He said, and Link bounced excitedly, and ran over to where Zelda was watching them with a soft – and dare he say, affectionate - smile on her face.

“Come and see Princess!” He said, tugging on her hand. Ganondorf stood up as Zelda came to stand next to him and he grabbed the back of Link’s tunic, hoisting him up into the air so he could show Zelda the shell. The princess stroked a finger down the smooth shell and smiled up at the little boy.

“It’s lovely.” She said, ruffling Link’s hair. Link beamed and then looked up at him, and Ganondorf grinned; the little boy was clearly bursting to ask him something.

“We were watching you fighting!” He said, leaning forwards. “I wanted to go down but Princess said no.”

Ganondorf looked at Zelda, who rolled her eyes.

“You’d have gotten hurt, silly boy.”

He looked back to Link with a grin. “You want to train? Then show me your moves.”

Zelda rolled her eyes as she watched them, smiling fondly. Ganondorf couldn’t have said anything that would have made Link happier if he’d tried. The little boy was now employed in showing off various attacks while Ganondorf stroked his beard and offered constructive criticism. She’d never have imagined the Gerudo would be so willing to engage with Link; despite his grumpy abrasiveness, she could plainly see he cared for the child in his own way, and clearly, he enjoyed spending time with him. And why wouldn’t he? Link was a delight. _Yes_ , she thought to herself. These were the two silly kooks she loved best in the world.

_…What?_

Zelda felt her smile slip from her face as she brought an unexpectedly shaking hand up to her throat. It was suddenly hard to breathe, and she felt a wave of utter horror slam into her. She must have made some sort of noise, because Ganondorf turned to look at her. Immediately, concern washed over his features.

“Zelda?”

She felt herself sway slightly, and half turned, looking for a seat. Ganondorf was by her side in an instant, holding her steady.

“Zelda? What’s wrong?”

He looked quite alarmed now, and Link ran over to peer anxiously up at her.

“Princess, you’re grey.” The little boy touched her skirts, concern in his tone.

“I – I think I need to sit down.” She managed to get out. Ganondorf immediately lifted her up, carrying her to the nearby divan and kneeling besides her once she was settled.

“He’s right, you are grey.” The Gerudo grabbed both her hands in his and swore, his voice rough with concern. “Do you need a physician? _Zelda?_ Is it the baby?” She stared at him with unseeing eyes, her mind wholly occupied with her previous thoughts. _It can’t be possible_. Slowly, Zelda registered he was waiting for an answer.

“I’m calling a physician.” He went to stand up, but she reached out and grabbed his hand, stilling him.

“No.” She replied shakily. “I’m all right. I just…” She trailed off, her gaze blank as she stepped back from everything she was feeling, shutting down her emotions to sort things out properly. Distantly, she was aware of Link asking Ganondorf what was happening. Still half dazed, she patted Link on the head lightly before her hand fell limply back down into her lap.

“I’m okay. I just need to sit for a while.”

Zelda stared blankly at a painting on the wall, ignoring the looks she was getting. Her rational side was still in control, wasn’t it? She may not actively _hate_ Ganondorf anymore, she could admit that, but that was the extent of it. It wasn’t possible that she could feel anything higher for him. It simply wasn’t possible. It went against every rational feeling she had, yet… Zelda recognised, with no small amount of horror, that she did feel some emotion for him. But _love?_ She knew she had thought it, and also knew that idle thoughts could generally be trusted to be an accurate assessment of a persons inner most emotions, but… how could this have happened? He had committed so many atrocities, had treated everyone, including herself, with cruelty. Zelda rather thought she was going mad. _No_ , she decided. It wasn’t love. It couldn’t be. There was no way that she, Zelda, the Queen of Hyrule, Bearer of Wisdom, could ever do something as foolish as fall in love with the Gerudo King Ganondorf Dragmire. It didn’t bear thinking about. No, it wasn’t love. It was… deep affection brought on by physical intimacy, she reasoned. _There_. That… wasn’t _quite_ so bad.

Shaking her head slightly to clear it of troublesome thoughts, Zelda turned to focus on Ganondorf, who still looked as though he’d be calling for a physician at any moment. She managed a faint smile and brushed her fingers over his reassuringly.

“I’m okay now.”

Ganondorf did not look convinced. “What happened? What’s wrong?”

She floundered around in her head for an appropriate response. There was no way on earth she’d voluntarily say out loud what she’d been wrestling with. Zelda tilted her head towards Link as surreptitiously as she could. _Not now_ , she tried to tell her husband with her eyes.

“I’m all right, truly. I just… felt unwell for a moment.” She attempted a bright smile, though she wasn’t sure of its effectiveness. “See? All better.”

Thankfully, he didn’t immediately press her. Link smiled and moved away, apparently satisfied. Ganondorf, however, narrowed his eyes and leaned in.

“You’re hiding something, Zelda.” He murmured. “What. Happened?”

She twisted her fingers nervously. “Nothing you need to concern yourself over.” Seeing his disbelieving look, Zelda impulsively laid a hand along side his jaw. “I’m fine.”

She wasn’t at all sure she’d persuaded him to let the matter drop, but still, he took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles, before he stood to frown down at her.

“Very well.” He said suspiciously. Clearly, it was going to be difficult to get out of this.

Zelda shifted slightly, and apparently, he took it as her trying to stand up; Ganondorf was on her like a flash, pressing her down into the cushions. “Oh no you don’t.” He said with a glare. “Stay put.”

Zelda grinned, touching his hand. “I’m all right now.”

Ganondorf only frowned. “I’ll ring for tea.” He said shortly. “ _Stay_.”

While Ganondorf was speaking to the footman that answered his summons, Link came over to sit besides her, cuddling up close. Zelda rested her cheek on his soft hair and closed her eyes.

“Are you okay, Princess?” Link tugged at her hair lightly, and Zelda smiled without opening her eyes.

“I’m all right, sweetie.” She whispered. “I just felt a little bit sick, that’s all. I’m all better now.” She was lying through her teeth, of course. Physically, Zelda felt perfectly fine. _Mentally_ was another matter entirely, however. She just needed to convince Ganondorf that she’d merely suffered a slight turn; perhaps from standing too long? After all, she was pregnant. She just hoped he’d buy it. She could sense Ganondorf standing by the divan, watching her, and worked on regulating her breathing.

Once the tea arrived, Ganondorf took it upon himself to make a cup and bring it over to her, practically forcing it into her hands. Really, this protective streak he possessed was rather sweet, she mused, before mentally scolding herself. That was not an appropriate line of thought. Zelda took a sip and smiled up at him.

“Thank you.” She said quietly, warming her fingers on the fine porcelain. He nodded, satisfied that she was drinking, and collected a cup for himself. Link wriggled off the divan and ran over to the table where Ganondorf was pouring his tea; Zelda heard him ask for a drink too, and she frowned. Surely Ganondorf wouldn’t give hot tea to a child.

Ganondorf moved to sit in the armchair opposite Zelda’s divan, watching her carefully. Link sat on the rug between them, carefully balancing his teacup full of milk in his lap. Zelda was no longer vaguely grey in colour, but something about her expression was still off. He didn’t think there was anything physically the matter with her; her symptoms didn’t really match any illness he’d heard of, and it wasn’t the same as when she’d been poisoned either, thank the Goddess. Perhaps… her expression had been dazed, but it was also vaguely recognisable. It rather looked as though maybe she’d remembered something, or thought of something that had… what? Scared her? Embarrassed her? What could she have been thinking in that moment that would have thrown her so far off balance? He eyed her suspiciously as she slowly sipped her tea. Whatever it was, he was determined to find out.

After the space of around half an hour, the princess seemed fully recovered; she had entered back into light conversation, and there was no hint of distress left on her features. However… she was avoiding his gaze, Ganondorf was certain of it. If he asked her something, her eyes hovered just to the side of his face, enough to tell him that there was something she was hiding. Link, who had finished his milk, stood up and carefully carried his cup over to the tray, then began poking around the bookshelves.

Ganondorf stood then, taking his own teacup back over to the tray and collecting Zelda’s as he passed her. When he turned back around he found Zelda standing up. He narrowed his eyes and quickly crossed the room to take hold of her hands, eyeing her critically. He absolutely refused to let anything happen to his child, and he was willing to tie her down if she was going to insist on standing when she shouldn’t be.

“Should you be standing?” He asked, and Zelda grinned, but she still wouldn’t meet his eyes. Ganondorf frowned at her.

“I’m fine.” She said, patting his hand. “Really. You don’t need to worry. I’m not going to pass out.”

He raised a sceptical brow, and Zelda smiled up at him, then pulled out of his grip and walked across the room. “See?” She said, turning to face him once more. “I’m fine.”

“Hmm.” He’d agree to disagree.

He kept watching her as she talked to Link, and decided to let the matter drop. _For now_. He was content to keep an eye on her for the moment, but he was determined to get to the bottom of the matter at some point, and to do that, he needed to get rid of Link. _But how?_ Zelda had already proven she wasn’t going to mention it with the little boy in the room, but she had him snuggled up next to her and was now reading to him. _Damn it._

He sat himself down in a chair and waited impatiently for the story telling session to be over; thankfully, Link soon proclaimed himself to be hungry, and clambered to his feet. Zelda attempted to get him to wait for a servant, but the little boy decided he wanted to see the kitchen staff, and promptly ignored the princess as she called to him, opting instead to run out the door. Ganondorf watched as the door swung shut, then slowly turned his head to look at Zelda.

She looked quite nervous, and his suspicions deepened. When she stood up and made for the door, he shot up out of his seat and blocked her path.

“Oh no you don’t, Princess.” He said, eyes narrowed. “You are going to explain to me exactly what was wrong before.”

Zelda twisted her fingers nervously. Ganondorf looked quite determined, standing there, glaring down at her with his arms folded. Still, she took a deep breath and shook her head.

“No, I’m not.”

He raised a disbelieving brow. “…And why not, exactly?”

Zelda turned away from him then, sensing as he followed, and sat down on the divan, taking her sweet time in tucking her feet up beneath her before she answered.  
“Do I need to give you a reason?”

_“Yes.”_

The Gerudo did not look impressed as he knelt on the floor besides the divan. A shadowy corner of her mind registered the fact that even kneeling, he was still taller than her. Zelda looked him in the eye for what might be the first time since she had initially had her little spell, and twisted her lips indecisively.

“If I tell you, you’ll laugh at me.” She said, somewhat plaintively. Ganondorf looked rather taken aback as he turned, brows furrowed as he took a moment to process her words. Clearly, that was not what he had been expecting.

“Laugh at you…” He narrowed his eyes and gave her a curious look. “Now I really want to know.” He said, almost to himself.

“Well, you’ll just have to get used to disappointment.” She said shortly, very deliberately avoiding his gaze.

“Zelda. You looked like you were going to pass out. You really expect me to believe that, what, you were thinking about…” He gave her a very strange look. “…You were thinking something… embarrassing, perhaps?”

Ganondorf eyed her carefully. Zelda wasn’t looking at him anymore, but a telling blush crept up to cover her pale cheeks. _Aha_. “So.” He said slowly. “You _were_ thinking something embarrassing?”

The princess shook her head, and he frowned at her. “Then why on earth are you blushing?”

She turned brighter red, which only served to confuse him further.

“Really, Zelda, it can’t be _that_ bad, can it?” Ganondorf paused to reflect for a moment; the woman had turned grey, so maybe it was safe to assume it _was_ bad. By now, he was fairly burning with curiosity. Her blush increased past what he would have thought possible, and he grabbed her chin and pulled her face around.

_“Zelda.”_

She pulled out of his grasp. “I’m not going to tell you, Ganondorf, so you may as well get used to it.”  She snapped, still looking embarrassed.

He scowled. “Won’t you? I rather think you _will_.”

“Over my dead body.”

 _That can be arranged._ He frowned. She wanted to be difficult? “Very well.” He said shortly, and stood up to go sit down in his armchair once more. Zelda looked very surprised, but also relieved, and Ganondorf picked up his book and began reading it once more. He’d have to bide his time, but he’d find out eventually.

He pointedly ignored her, partially to lull her into a false sense of security, and partly because he was enjoying the many covert looks he was receiving; obviously, she thought he wasn’t secretly watching her out of the corner of his eye. His stubborn streak reared its head, and he ended up reading for close to an hour while the princess pretended to read her own book, but mostly she just watched him, an expression of confusion and suspicion on her pretty face. When he eventually grew hungry (it was getting past the midday meal by now), he shut his book and stood up with exaggerated casualness.

“Luncheon, Zelda?” He inquired mildly.

She gave him the oddest look, but stood up. “Please.” She said in reply, and very cautiously took the arm he offered. He walked her to their private dining room in silence; he was enjoying the expressions on her face too much to speak and interrupt them. The table was laid out with the usual manner of cold meats and bread, and he occupied himself for a few minutes with selecting his food, and taking it to sit down in his usual spot at the end of the table. He noticed Zelda was eating pickles with her cake, and made a face.

“How can you eat that?” He asked, tearing a hunk of bread in half. Zelda grinned.

“I don’t know.” She said, popping another pickle into her mouth. “It tastes good.”

He pulled another face. “Blech. Give me good food any day.”

Zelda scoffed. “You eat that disgusting bug thing.”

“Oi. Those grubs have protein.”

“Still more disgusting than pickles.”

“Still not as bad as pickles and _cake_.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “I dare say you’d like it, if you tried it. Pickles are nice and tangy: it tastes good with the sweet cake.”

Ganondorf raised a sceptical brow. “I highly doubt it, Princess.”  
She merely grinned at him. “That’s your opinion.”

They finished their meal quite quickly, and he left her in the circular chamber when they had finished, partly because he had things to do, and partly because he wanted to lull her into a false sense of security. He fully intended to get to the bottom of things, whether she liked it or not.


	20. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is coming to terms with her feelings for Ganondorf, but now... Hyrule is under attack.

Zelda smiled to herself from her view atop a balcony. Ganondorf had Link in the castle grounds, where a small infestation of spiny beetles had taken over the rose garden, and was teaching him to defeat them, and the little boy was practically vibrating with excitement. He’d been at the castle for a fortnight now, and Zelda was very pleased with how the Gerudo King had been treating him. There was practically no cause for complaint, if you didn’t count the fact that Ganondorf had a tendency to put Link in situations (usually weapons based) that little boys ought not to be in until they are older. Her gaze drifted from the little boy to the man beside him, and she tilted her head, considering him thoughtfully. It was a fortnight since her little epiphany, and while she was still reluctant to admit, even to herself, that she had deeper feelings for him, Zelda couldn’t deny that with the way Ganondorf acted now (when he wasn’t actively trying to irritate her to death, which he seemed to think was funny), she could see their marriage succeeding. It was a strange thought indeed, but one that was curiously welcome. Come to think of it, she didn’t much like that thought. He was the Demon King. What was wrong with her?

Link’s voice drifted up to her as he charged after one of the beetles, tripping and falling flat on his face, with the beetle adding insult to injury by clambering onto Link’s back and raising its mandibles as if in victory, before scuttling off into the bushes, much to Ganondorf’s obvious amusement. Zelda smiled indulgently as she left the balcony, heading back into her rooms. Link would be up later, assuming he didn’t wind up being defeated by the beetles himself, and she had some spare time. She absentmindedly rubbed her belly; the baby moved with increasing frequency these days, and was very fond of kicking.

After spending roughly half an hour curled into a divan with a good book, Zelda set it aside and walked in a slow circle to stretch her legs, coming to a stop before the window. The sun was just beginning to set, sending streaks of vivid orange and pinks to whorl across the dusky blue. There were very few clouds, and it was really the perfect end to a perfect spring day. The window she stood at overlooked the Kokiri forest in the distance, with castle town being on the other side of the castle, so it was a very peaceful view. Zelda studied the trees in contemplative and relaxed silence, watching the movement of the leaves in the slight breeze.

In the next moment, she saw something that made her smile slip slightly, and she furrowed her brow, leaning further out to see properly. It looked rather like a heat shimmer, a dull haze that rippled through the trees. Running her gaze along the edge of the forest as the trees gave way to the imposing moat and stone wall that encompassed the castle, Zelda’s breath caught in her throat. To an untrained eye, perhaps, it might resemble a trick of the light, but Zelda, a princess who had been trained since birth to recognise and manipulate the gifts bestowed on humanity by the Goddesses, knew better. Her blood ran cold, and she darted out of the chamber as fast as she could go, ignoring the lone darknut shuffling along behind her. After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the opposite end of the castle and headed for one of the outermost windows, leaning out to anxiously scan the perimeter of the castle. Her worst fears were confirmed when she saw that same strange haze rippling in amongst the dappled shade of the forest. Her attention was then caught by a shiver of tree leaves, and looked up to see that the haze rose at least four stories into the air in this particular spot. Breathing hard, Zelda departed the window at once, heading for the closed door that would take her to the gardens.

Ganondorf was watching Link chase after a beetle with very little success, when he caught sight of motion to his right. Turning, he was surprised to see Zelda heading towards him. He started to speak, but cut himself off when he saw her face properly. The princess looked worried. Very worried. _Scared_. Striding forwards to meet her, he ignored Link for the moment.

“Zelda? What’s wrong?” He asked, running an eye over her form to assess her for damage.

“I – you need to come with me now.” She said, peering anxiously over her shoulder. “There’s something wrong.”

“What?” He tensed, scanning the area for danger. They were standing in a perfectly manicured rose garden, encircled by an enormous stonewall and castle. Unless you counted the beetles, who were currently encircling Link, nothing appeared to be overly threatening.

“I’m not sure what’s going on, but I think… I think – oh -  just come with me quickly.”

The princess called for Link, who came over with no small amount of reluctance and she seized his hand and began dragging him back to the castle, past her darknut guard, who looked distinctly bemused even with his helmet on. Ganondorf swore under his breath as he followed, shadowing her every move as she led him towards the outer edge of the western wall of the castle.

“Look.” Zelda pointed to the window, and he frowned and moved to see.

“What am I looki-” He froze. “What on earth? Is that… heat shimmer?” He turned to stare hard at the princess. “It’s not hot enough for heat shimmer here.” He stated.

“No.” Zelda shook her head, moving to stand besides him, one hand on his arm. “I know what it is; it’s magic, quite old magic, and it disguises things. Hides them from view. From the sheer number of them, I think if we are not already under attack, we will be very shortly. I think it’s an army.”

Ganondorf stared out the window for a second, then back down to the princess. “How is this possible? I have men posted at the perimeter. Men in the forest. How has this not been noticed before now?” He snarled under his breath. “Take Link back to your chambers and stay there.”

Zelda grabbed his hand. What are you going to do?” She asked.

“I’m going to alert my troops, round up the Hylian military, and send scouts out.” He paused. “I’ll send troops down into castle town, ready to start evacuating. If this is an attack, civilians will only make things messy.”

“You would aid Hylian civilians?” She smiled up at him then, a true, proper smile. It was kind of startling. “Thank you so much." She whispered. "I won’t keep you then.” Zelda grabbed Link by the hand and dragged him off down the corridor, the darknut trailing after them. Ganondorf took another look out the window, assessing the haze. The castle itself was arranged as though it were inside two semi-circles; one half of the circle surrounded the front of the castle, and was primarily made up of castle town, which gradually gave way to open grassland. The back of the castle, however, had been built into the Kokiri forest, with the edge of the trees only stopping at the immense stonewall that circled the castle, the moat just beyond that. Zelda was right. He’d not had a great deal of experience with magic such as this, but now she’d pointed it out, he could clearly see the shielding magic, cloaking many hundreds of people from view. No, _thousands_ , he corrected, running his gaze as far along the forest as he could reach. There were none of his sentries in sight; presumably, they’d all been taken out.

He swore and warped to the war room, startling the three Hylian men who were in there, discussing some trivial matter. _Good, they can help with the rounding up._

“Gentlemen.”

The Hylian’s jumped to their feet. “Sire.” One of them said.

“We appear to have a problem.”

“Sire?”

“The castle is under attack. Or at least it will be very shortly.”

_“What!?”_

After hasty explanations, the Hylian men had departed, sprinting down the halls to get outside and to their barracks. Very soon, the courtyard outside was filled with all sorts of people, the Hylian civilian’s who’d been at the castle flying out the doors to get back to their families, but many of them were now trapped as the drawbridge was drawn up and the gates lowered on every side, locking the castle up tight. Ganondorf himself stood on the stairs at the entrance to the Great Hall, overlooking the courtyard with a mixture of his and Hyrule’s military leaders, discussing what was to be done. By now, they’d all looked at the haze in the forest, and at the way it had been inching around the castle towards the town, but now, with the activity within the town and castle, the haze had retreated slightly, hiding in the thicker woods.

It had been confirmed that all the sentries who had been posted at the rear of the castle had vanished, and tension was now running high. Soldiers in varying states of undress hurtled across the cobbles, searching for their armour, while his monsters clomped about and arranged themselves into their factions. Ganondorf was currently participating in a loud argument between himself and eight other men as they argued over tactics. Eventually, however, it was decided that leading a charge into the woods while unsure of their enemy would be a foolhardy exercise, and that they’d be better off defending the castle until their foe revealed itself.

He strode across the courtyard, looking for Lugolph. Out of all the Hylian military leaders and court members, he liked the old man the best, for not only was he sensible, quick to the point and quite intelligent, he respected the Gerudo. Ganondorf had spoken with the man several times, curious to know more about his time in the valley, for if Lugolph still wore beads given to him there thirty years later, he couldn’t be too prejudiced. And he wasn’t. Out of all the Hylian’s beside Zelda (and he still had his doubts about her true feelings), Lugolph seemed to be the only one unconcerned with the fact that there was a Gerudo on the throne.

Ganondorf came up behind the huddle of men, noting the way they all hovered around Lugolph as they peered over the battlements of the first story. They’d been overseeing the set up of the archers, and now, it seemed they’d taken a small break in order to discuss their King.

“-But don’t you disagree with it?” One archer was asking. Ganondorf hung back to hear the reply.

“If you mean do I object to the fact that my kingdom has been invaded and forcibly taken over, then of course I do. But if you’re asking whether or not I object to the Gerudo King specifically, then no. I don’t. I respect him as a military leader, no matter what he’s done.”

Ganondorf couldn’t help his smirk, though he was surprised. Lugolph truly was a decent man.

“Why d’you reckon he’s so keen to guard the castle?” Asked another soldier. “I shouldn’t think he’d care about what happens to us.”

That was his cue. Striding forwards, the Gerudo King replied to the man, making the lot of them jump. “Ordinarily, you’d be right. But Hyrule is mine now, for the first time in two centuries. I don’t intend to lose it again.” He levelled a glare at the man who had spoken as he stuttered an apology, then turned to the General.

“Lugolph. A word?”

The General nodded and they moved partway down the balustrade, away from prying eyes.

“What is it, sire?”

“I’m putting you in charge for the moment.”

The man looked up in surprise. “Sire?”

“I’m going into the forest. I want to know exactly what’s going on. In the meantime, you direct the troops as you see fit.”

Lugolph nodded. “Of course.”

Ganondorf nodded back at him, then strode off, before he warped to the top of the wall at the beginning of the forest. Looking down, he could see some of the shimmers fading backwards, and his eyes narrowed. He stepped off the wall, landing gracefully in the spongy grass, summoning both his blades as he advanced. He was barely two hundred metres into the thick timber, following the movement of the hazes, when abruptly the world exploded around him. The hazes disappeared to reveal human men in rich purple standards; _Holodronian soldiers._ Ganondorf blinked in surprise before the first men were upon him. He hated to admit it, but as he slew two men and dodged the attack of a third, they had him at a disadvantage. There was no doubt that he had superior skill, but his size meant that his range of movements were severely hampered within the thick trees. Not only that but he had the sheer number of men surrounding him on all sides to think about. It occurred to him that this might not have been the wisest option.

Gritting his teeth, Ganondorf swallowed his pride and warped out of the forest, reappearing in the courtyard to the sound of loud screaming going on from down in Castle Town. Holodrum, it seemed, had made their move, before all of the civilians had been evacuated.

Lugolph appeared at his side almost instantly. “Sire.” He said, his voice low and urgent. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Holodrum.” Ganondorf snarled the words as every Hylian head in the vicinity turned to stare.

Lugolph looked staggered. “ _Really_?” He shook his head and collected himself. “We need to get down to the town, sire, but if we lower the gates, we risk compromising the castle.”

“Hmm.” With that, an idea came to him, one that he swiftly laid out to the Hylian general. It was agreed; he would open a portal which would allow the Hylian soldiers to cross directly into the town square without endangering the castle. The deed was soon done, and he joined the Hylian soldiers in Castle Town, thoroughly enjoying the fight.

Zelda paced back and forth at the window, alternating between peering anxiously out and twisting her fingers nervously. She was terrified for the residents of Castle Town; it had barely been two hours since she had first seen the haze, and now, it was clearly gearing up to be a full scale invasion. From her window, she could see people fleeing in every which way, soldiers fighting in circles around civilians, other Hylian’s holding children as they attempted to run. She wondered if this was what it had been like for her people when Ganondorf had invaded. Very distantly, she could see the Gerudo King sprinting down the length of a roof before he jumped to the ground, which cut off her view. Clearly, he was a madman. Clearly, she had similarly lost her mind, for she found herself _worrying_ for him.

Feeling far too worked up to stay in her rooms and do nothing, Zelda crossed to where Link was sitting on the divan. “Stay here, Link. I’ll be back soon.”

Her thoughts revolving around finding something to do to help, she almost didn’t notice the guttural shriek of pain followed by a loud clang and _thump_ that echoed behind her as she sped down the hall. Almost. Zelda threw herself sideways, into the music room. She’d just barely gotten behind a chair when the door burst open.

Immediately, reflexively, she summoned her bow of light, an arrow aimed at the man’s face, ready to fire. This was something of her last resort weapon, something she used but rarely, for she preferred to use other methods of defence. Now, however, it seemed the best way to get any enemies to stand clear. In the next moment, she blinked rapidly; the man standing in the doorway was not what she expected.

_“Prince Lubal?”_

It was Lubal of Holodrum, dressed in a lurid purple cape, a winning smile on his face.

Zelda could do nothing but stare at him for a long moment with her mouth open. _Holodrum was attacking her people?_

Lubal looked quite worried. “Princess Zelda! Thank the goddesses you’re unharmed. I killed that monster chasing you, you’ve nothing to fear now.”

Zelda finally got her words to work, and lowered the bow, letting it dissipate. “You killed my darknut?” She asked in a small voice. “He wasn’t chasing me. He’s my private guard.”

Now it was Lubal’s turn to look staggered. “Oh. Well…  no matter. The point is, I’m here to save you, Princess.”

“Save me?”

“Yes.” He gave her a dazzling smile. “From the savage? He’s not in the castle, which is good – I saw him in the town. He does seem to like killing, doesn’t he?”

Zelda stared at him. “How can you say that so impersonally? Those are your soldiers, _your_ _people_ out there.”

Lubal shrugged. “True, and I’m sure they’ll fight valiantly, but at the end of the day, they are just commoners.”

She stared in outrage. “I shouldn’t think they would take kindly to something like that.”

He made a face. “Eh.”

She gripped the back of the chair tighter, using it as a shield. “What did you mean, save me? What does that entail?”

“Well, you’ve been wed against your will to the Gerudo savage.”

She couldn’t deny that.

“I attempted to bring you aid some months ago, but the barbarian is a crafty tactician, and he blocked us successfully, so I had to defer my plans till now. I feel very badly about leaving you in his clutches that long, of course, but…” He considered her carefully. “It is a pity, of course, that that monster took your virtue, but under the circumstances, it can’t be helped.”

Zelda goggled at him. “Am I hearing you correctly, Prince Lubal? You speak of my _virtue?”_

She was, to be frank, staggered. How dare he say that to her face?

“Indeed; Not pleasant, but really… it’s to be expected. I suppose he ruts you like a beast, no? Such an undignified thing for such a lovely princess to endure.”

She hardly knew how to look. “I… beg… your… pardon?” The words came out half strangled.

“It’s no wonder you’ve had to seek elsewhere for your diversions!”

_…diversions?_

Lubal continued the thought. “Yes, it is my dearest wish that I had been close at hand when the beast initially invaded Hyrule; even if I could not have freed your country, I could have freed you. I know the beast killed your mother; with that obstacle removed, I could have swept you away, had I only been there!”

“ _Obstacle?”_ Since when was her mother an obstacle? Honestly, the things Lubal was saying were far too bewildering to do much more than listen to him in astonishment.

He nodded. “Yes. She forbade our union, dear Zelda, though I know you’d have kept yourself pure for me had this… _unfortunate event_ not occurred before I could talk Queen Ciery around.”

Zelda raised a brow, and Lubal elaborated. “I’ve wanted to marry you for years. Who wouldn’t? You’re the most stunningly beautiful creature conceivable. Once your mother had been talked down, I’d have married you and we’d have been very happy.”

His gaze drifted down to her neckline in a most unpleasant fashion. It felt very cold.

“Of course, you loved me well, but once you were wed to the savage, I knew you’d have taken a human over him, which is when I knew then what you really wanted. Me.”

He thought she loved him? Was he mad? Zelda was utterly confused. “You?”

“Yes, the rumours. The beast didn’t hurt you, did he? I’d imagine he’d be exactly the oafish, jealous type to do such a thing.”

Well, Lubal was half right. “What rumours?” She asked cautiously.

“The rumors that you’d wished for and taken a Hylian lover to take your mind from the beast; I knew then it was me you desired. But no matter, I’m here now, my love, and we can be wed at last.” 

 _What?_ Those rumours _again?_ He was accusing her of adultery? Anger flowed through her.

“Enough." She snapped. "Prince Lubal, you have offended me beyond anything I have had the displeasure to be subjected to in the whole course of my life."

Zelda gripped the back of the chair harder, eyes narrowed. "I must wonder at your opinion of me." She said sarcastically. "For you seem sure enough that I would lower myself to such a contemptible and dishonorable thing such as adultery. You seem awfully convinced that I would, and I wonder why you should harbor such an attachment to me given your obviously low opinion of my character."

Lubal looked rather staggered, and opened his mouth to speak. 

"Silence." Said Zelda sharply, glaring daggers at him. " _I_ refused you before, not mother, and I would refuse you again, should you be foolish enough to reapply for my hand." 

"Not only that." She continued in a slightly calmer tone of voice. “I think you have forgotten a small detail. Whether or not I would accept this…. _proposal_ of yours is rather a moot point, considering I am already married.”

Lubal scoffed and waved a hand. “Have no fear, my darling one.” He said dismissively. “Once the savage has been killed, and his influence expelled from Hyrule, your spell will be broken, and you’ll come to your senses. After all, widows can remarry.”

Zelda blinked in shock. “Spell? What spell?”

“Why, the demon’s spell, of course. He’s brainwashing you, Zelda, or at least I’d imagine he would be. Is it not obvious? You look rather like you’d prefer to stay here, with _it_. Why on earth would you do that when you could come with me?”

Zelda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She still hadn’t come out from behind her chair. “It would have to be incredibly powerful magic to sway Wisdom-“

He cut her off. “Pah! _Wisdom_. Dearheart, Wisdom is the least powerful of the Triforce. Some extra brains, how exciting. That’s not exactly hard to corrupt. After all, if it were anything to be reckoned with, the Goddesses wouldn’t have given it to a woman.”

Zelda bristled. “You question Nayru’s judgment!?”

He smiled softly, which admittedly rendered his already handsome face even more striking. “Of course not. All I meant was that aren’t you tired of this? You’ve been very brave to hold your own against the monster for as long as you have, but now you have the opportunity to surrender the reins to someone else. Let me have your word, Zelda, and I will defeat the Gerudo and restore your kingdom to you.”

His voice was everything charming; and _patronising_ , thought Zelda with a scowl, though his offer was rather tempting. “Six months ago I’d have taken you up on your offer in a heartbeat.” She said cautiously, watching his face light up. “I want what’s best for my people, of course. But now, I’m not so sure.”

She frowned thoughtfully at him. “You have proven yourself to be patronising and derogatory towards women. I know for a fact you spend your time whoring and drinking, and you’ve no idea how to run a kingdom; your sister does it for you.”

Lubal turned puce.

“Make no mistake, Prince Lubal.” She said firmly. “I have not been brainwashed; Ganondorf may be rather a savage, as you call it, but at least he knows politics. He knows what he’s doing. Most of the time, anyway. Since the embargo has been lifted, he has removed his troops from the boarders and put them to work; our economy is improving, trade has been established with the Gerudo, and it is quite a beneficial partnership.”

He looked shocked.

“No, I’m not at all sure you would be the better choice; the people, perhaps, would prefer you, but they wouldn’t have to live within close proximity to you.”

He looked very angry now. “How dare you!” He spat.

“How dare I? Yes, how _dare_ I wish to maintain relations with the Gerudo. Perhaps you haven’t noticed, but Hyrule has been at odds with the Gerudo for centuries. Do you blame me for taking the opportunity to heal the rift? This is my chance to cement an alliance, and end the violence. Politically, this marriage is what will do that; it is my duty to see it through.”

Lubal rolled his eyes. “You don’t _need_ to do that, Zelda. Why sacrifice yourself to that monster? Free yourself now.”

“If I were to ally myself with you, then the Gerudo would become enemies with Hyrule again.” She said, attempting to reason with him. “Holodrum was also allied with us, and-“

“ _Was?”_ Lubal crossed his arms; he did not look impressed.

“Well, yes. Ganondorf has something of a temper, and even the most rational of men – well, I do not think after this any man would be willing to be allies with you any longer.”

Lubal looked furious. “But why would you choose the savage? I cannot understand it.” He asked. “The people surely do not want it.”

“Maybe not.” Replied Zelda, giving him a hard look. “But they will eventually come to terms with it. I am not thinking just about the short term, Highness. I look to the future. This is my chance to end the wars between Hyrule and the Gerudo, something that my ancestors have never come close to doing in all the centuries we have fought. It is my duty to future generations to do what I can to install peace; I owe it to them.”

Lubal rolled his eyes. “You _don’t_.” He said passionately, crossing the room to seize her hands. “Forget what your head tells you, listen to your heart, and you will-“

He stopped suddenly, his mouth hanging open. Zelda frowned confusedly.

“What?” She said, pulling out of his grasp. “What’s wrong?”

“You are with CHILD?” He near shouted, looking horrified as he stumbled back a step.

Zelda laid a hand on her belly. “Yes… How did you not realise this?”

He pointed accusatorially. “You were behind a chair!” Taking control of himself, Lubal dragged a hand through his hair, and arranged his face into a tragic one. “Have no fear, Zelda, we will soon fix this.”

"Fix what?”

He ignored her, and strode to the other side of the room. “Just need to tire the savage out!” She heard him mutter. “Then I can land the killing blow.”

Zelda rolled her eyes and crossed the room to stand before him. “Prince Lubal. I am only going to say this _once_. It works out best if I stay here; this way, peace is assured.”

Lubal swung around to face her, drawing himself up to his full height. “Worry not, my love.” He said seriously, ignoring her completely. “The monster will be slaughtered, and I will marry you to save your reputation. All will be well."

Zelda frowned. “Are you forgetting something?” She asked, and motioned in the direction of her belly.

“Ah, yes.” Lubal thought hard for a moment. “I’m sure there’s something that will expel the… _thing_ … before its time. You won’t have the pain of bearing such a child. Not on my watch.”

Zelda’s blood ran cold, and she stumbled back. “What?” She gasped, her hands going to cradle her stomach protectively.

“Hmm?” Lubal looked somewhat distracted. “Oh, yes, you needn’t worry about it.”

Zelda stared at him. “Do you mean to say that should I go with you, you would have my baby quickened?”

He looked at her dismissively. “Its Gerudo, it’s barely human. You aren’t going to miss it.”

“ _How dare you_. This baby may be half Gerudo, but he or she will also be half Hylian. This is _my_ child.” She pointed at the door. “For the last time, your Highness, I do not accept your offer. Please, recall your troops and leave Hyrule before anyone else gets hurt.”

She stepped back as anger covered his features.

“I will not take no for an answer!” He yelled, the cold look in his eyes scaring her somewhat. Zelda was fully prepared to use her magic to launch him out a window if she had to, but she hoped she could still settle things diplomatically.

“Prince Lubal, please. Be reasonable.”

He glared at her. “Then you expect me to leave you with him?”

Zelda bit her lip. “Yes.” She didn’t like the look in his eyes, but if he did choose to be violent, she could always shoot him.

“ _No_.” he said. “I will _kill_ that barbarian, Zelda, and Hyrule will be mine by right of conquest. And so will you.” 

That did it. Zelda narrowed her eyes, and called her magic to her. She had hoped that she could deal with Lubal without getting Ganondorf involved, and she was unwilling to kill him herself, but now she decided that perhaps fear would be an effective motivator in getting him to leave. At that moment, Lubal leaned into her, crowding her against the wall.

“Get off me.” She hissed.

“Absolutely not.” He chuckled. “I’m going to take the kiss I so rightfully deserve. I will take you from him."

Right. If he wouldn’t listen to her, maybe an extremely pissed off Demon King could convince him. Zelda searched for Ganondorf with her magic, and sent her thoughts into his. 

_*Ganondorf?*_

His mental wavelength was understandably startled as she distracted him from hacking through the Holodronian troops, as he had been doing. _*Zelda? What-*_

 _*Shush*_ She interrupted his own thoughts. _*Where are you? Prince Lubal is here in the castle*_

* _WHAT!?*_ Zelda nearly winced from the volume of his inner voice. _*Zelda, is he with you?*_

_*Yes, we’re in the music room*_

She’d scarcely finished the thought when black smoke appeared in the centre of the room, dissipating to reveal Ganondorf standing there, swords drawn. Lubal barely had time to look over his shoulder before the Gerudo King seized him by the scruff of the neck and launched him bodily across the room. Ignoring Lubal as he hit the wall and crumpled to the floor with a groan, Ganondorf touched her jaw softly. 

“Are you all right?”

Zelda nodded, and grabbed his hand. Before she could reply, Lubal spoke, holding himself upright on the mantle. He was on his feet now, his hair in disarray, his cloak ripped, and blood trickling from his mouth.

“Zelda! Stop this madness.” The prince declared, straightening up properly. Ganondorf turned and advanced upon him with a growl, stopping when Lubal held out an imperious hand.

“A moment, if you please.” He said to the Gerudo King, who raised an incredulous brow, yet apparently decided to humor him.

“Now, we all know whom the better choice for her is.”

Zelda watched Ganondorf, noting the way his brows drew together slightly in confusion, then the hiss between his teeth when he comprehended Lubal’s words. The prince seemed altogether unmindful of the Gerudo’s presence, and spoke to Zelda and yet to the room at large.

“Zelda, come to me.”  Lubal held out his hand invitingly, and Zelda stared. She bit her lip, now thoroughly conflicted. Had she been wrong before? Was it worth putting her people above herself? Lubal was immature and arrogant in the worst of ways, but he hadn’t invaded her kingdom, slaughtered her people, and been the cause of her mother’s death. Not like Ganondorf had. It struck her suddenly that they were arranged, the three of them, in a kind of triangle; a person at each point. It was, in essentials, a crossroad, and it seemed that she had a choice to make, a path to take. Glancing worriedly at Ganondorf, Zelda noted the look in his eyes. She’d expected him to speak up, to claim her, but he didn’t. He only watched her with an unfathomable look in his golden eyes. Was he was _letting_ her make the choice?

She put that look out of her mind and considered things carefully. She knew that, once the initial shock of invasion was over, Lubal would be cheered in the streets should she choose him, provided, of course, that somehow he succeeded in driving Ganondorf from Hyrule. _Alive or dead?_ A bubble of hysterical laughter rose within her, and she fought to beat it down. On the other hand, choosing Lubal meant that the tentative ties forged with the Gerudo would be broken; Zelda had come to care for the wellbeing of these people as well as her own, due to Ganondorf’s own determination to protect his people. But really, what she was considering now was her own heart. Zelda knew what her people would choose, but what about her own feelings? Ganondorf was cruel and abrasive, and yet… he treated her tenderly at times. And who could forget her little epiphany the other day? She absentmindedly brushed a hand over her belly. He was the father of her child. Her thoughts turned to Lubal. He was handsome and charming, if silly and vacant. She knew that if she married him, he’d be perfectly willing to leave the entirety of the practical side of running a kingdom to her, which was admittedly what she’d always wanted in a husband. Hyrule’s alliance with Holodrum would be stronger than ever, and her children would be Hylian. What if she did choose Lubal? Ganondorf would despise her, if he wasn’t killed, and even if he was, in his next life, he’d remember. This would become the next Zelda’s burden to bear, and she didn’t like the thought of that.

“ _Zelda_.” A hint of impatience bled through Lubal’s otherwise calm voice. She started, and looked at him with wide eyes as he spoke.

“Come here.”


	21. Prince Lubal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf finally realises he cares for Zelda... at the exact moment her life is in danger. But Zelda has a choice: will she go with Lubal, or stay with Ganondorf?

Zelda stood in the centre of the room, in between two men, so vastly different, twisting her fingers together furiously. She had a choice to make, but which one was right? She turned her gaze back to Ganondorf, who now looked utterly furious.

“Now just wait one moment.” He growled, taking a step forwards. “Who exactly do you think you are?”

Lubal tossed his hair. “I am Prince Lubal, of Holo-”

“Am I supposed to care?”

Zelda barely stifled a snicker at the extremely offended look on Lubal’s face as Ganondorf continued.

“You are certainly bold, to invade my Kingdom mere months after I have conquered it myself. Tell me, what makes you think you can take it from me?” Ganondorf’s voice had taken on a dangerous quality, becoming silky smooth and even, just barely concealing the rage beneath. Zelda was momentarily glad it wasn’t her he was speaking to that way; his softly spoken promises of violence were always far more terrifying than his shouting and blustering.

Lubal took a moment to swoosh his cape dramatically. “I am not without abilities myself.” His voice became smug. “After all, I got to Hyrule right under your nose, and you didn’t even realise. You see? You might as well give up now, for I fully intend to drive you from Hyrule and take the lovely Zelda as my wife.”

Zelda watched Ganondorf’s eyes narrow, his fingers twitching. Truly, she’d fully expected him to have lunged for the man's throat long ago. His restraint was almost admirable.

“Indeed you have.”

She frowned; Ganondorf sounded almost conversational.

“You’ve snuck in, as you say, right under my nose. If you are so assured of your victory, then perhaps you wouldn’t mind enlightening me as to how exactly you did so?”

Zelda grinned slowly; he was playing Lubal to get the information he wanted before he killed him. _Sneaky_.

Lubal preened. “Well, it wasn’t hard.” He boasted. “Zelda helped me.”

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as Ganondorf spun around to glare at her. _“What?”_

“Well, not consciously.” Lubal amended. “Rather, her determination to have her advisors restored to her helped me. It wasn’t exactly difficult to get in touch with the Hylian rebels and give them aid, and in return, they put me in contact with one of my lovely Zelda’s ministers, who relayed to me all the necessary information.”

Zelda frowned, taking a step forwards. “Which minster?” She asked, hoping Lubal wouldn’t have enough brains to realise he ought to keep his mouth shut to protect his co-conspirators.

“Why, Lord Barrum, of course. He told me all about you, my darling, and only hastened my plans.” He snorted. “Fat lot of good he was. The man’s about as handy as tits on a bull. We tried to get _him_ out of the way first before coming to get you, my pretty, but…” Lubal sighed. “The idiot nearly killed you instead. I could have throttled him.”

Her brows drawing together, she stared at Lubal. “Barrum poisoned me?” There came a distinct growl from behind her.

“Well… yes. I am sorry about it Zelda. It was unintentional. Can’t you see, my lovely? All that I’ve done I’ve done for _you_.”

Zelda turned away slightly, feeling vaguely uncomfortable. A look at Ganondorf told her he was mentally adding Barrum to the list of men he was to slaughter in a painful fashion later. She felt momentarily sorry for the man, but then hardened herself. He was a spy, and he’d nearly killed her baby.

Lubal clicked his tongue impatiently. “That’s enough blather. Come to me now, my dear.”

Ganondorf raised his blades threateningly. “You won’t take her from me.” He snarled viciously, and Lubal frowned slightly, before flexing his fingers towards her. Still, Ganondorf made no movement towards her, though he could so easily seize her, physically stop her from joining Lubal if he wanted to.

“Zelda.” Lubal snapped. “ _Choose_.”

Her brows drew together as she considered things. Lubal was… an unattractive prospect in terms of conversation and attitude, but he’d let her run her Kingdom the way she wanted, providing she didn’t get in the way of his… _exploits_. Zelda wrinkled her nose at that; she would rather prefer a husband who was faithful to her, though in the world of arranged marriages, such a thing was not common. On the other hand… provided he was in a good mood, Ganondorf’s conversation was intelligent and thoughtful. He wouldn’t let her run Hyrule on her own, but it was true that as the months passed, he had become more and more willing to hear her opinions on things… perhaps…

She bit her lip. What of her people? Her duty? She’d sworn to herself that they would always come first, and now… these two men – each of them had their positive sides, and each of them had rather large negative aspects as well. The choice was difficult indeed. Not to mention how utterly furious Ganondorf would be if she went with Lubal, and the Demon King ended up slaughtering the prince.

Zelda took one step forwards, towards the centre of the room, and Lubal nodded happily, his voice crooning and oddly seductive. “That’s it, my dearest. Leave the savage behind. You needn’t think of him ever again.”

Ganondorf growled at Lubal’s term of endearment, but still, he did not speak. Instead, his eyes held firm to hers, before his gaze slowly lowered to the swell of their child, and Zelda bit her lip, turning back towards Lubal, who stared at her with undisguised greed and delight. He could see her weakening resolve as her gaze flitted between the two men.

Zelda took one step, then another barely conscious of where her own feet were taking her. Before she even realised it, she was standing before him, and he reached out, curling her into his side. Zelda nestled against him, feeling incredibly comforted as the weight of his arm held tight around her shoulders, holding her close to him. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath at his whispered oath, relief plain on his tongue, then stared across the room at Lubal, who looked confused and outraged, from beneath Ganondorf’s touch. She had made her choice.

“Zelda? What is the meaning of this!?” Lubal sounded furious as he advanced several steps; Ganondorf growled in retaliation and took a half step forwards to meet his challenge, pushing her behind him slightly. Zelda clung to his hand for a moment then let go, stepping backwards until her hands found the wall behind her, content for the moment to hide behind her husband’s bulk. _Husband_. Never had the word sounded so comforting in this moment. Easing around so she could see Lubal, Zelda eyed him critically. Now she thought about it longer, even if she did ‘choose’ Lubal, and he managed to kill Ganondorf, she didn’t _have_ to marry him. She could hold her own against him, personally, but… his army was a different matter. If she refused him further, with no buffer in the form of a certain Gerudo King, Hyrule would fall – again. No, this was the best choice – her heart swelled at the thought. Ganondorf was the best choice.

“No.” She breathed. “I won’t go with you.”

Ganondorf seemed to become taller at her words, and she noticed him peer at her out of the corner of his eye, a triumphant smirk on his lips. He was confident now – not that he hadn’t been before – but now, the Gerudo King carried himself as though he were a God, and Lubal? Well, he was just a man. He seemed to know it too, backing away slightly, an intense sneer on his face.

“You’re making a mistake, Princess.” Lubal said coldly, reverting back to formality. “I’ll give you one last chance to rectify it.”

Zelda shook her head wordlessly, and Ganondorf snickered slightly, which made Lubal swell in indignation.

“Enough nonsense, man.” The Gerudo King snarled, taking another step towards the Holodronian prince. “You really think you can defeat me? _I_ am the Demon King. _You_ are delusional.”

“This isn’t how it was supposed to go!” Shrieked Lubal, spittle flying past his lips. Zelda furrowed her brow, watching his wild look with concern. “Ipim said-” He cut himself off with a fearful glance, and Zelda gasped.

“You’re working with the Zora.” Growled Ganondorf flatly.

Lubal looked furious with himself. “Fine!” He shouted. “Yes! The Zora let my army through their territory to get here, sort of.”

Zelda frowned at him. “Sort of?”

“Behind the backs of the royal family, spineless fools that they are. The stupid Queen wouldn’t agree to move against Hyrule.” Lubal made a dismissive gesture. “Ipim helped me bribe who needed to bribed, all the while avoiding the eye of Nalame.”

Ganondorf was quiet for a moment as he absorbed this new information.

At that moment, a bolt of light flew over their heads and smashed into the wall. Ganondorf snarled viciously and threw himself forwards, away from her. Lubal stood there with glowing hands, and sent another bolt towards Ganondorf, who deflected it with his swords, and it hit the pianoforte, smashing it into pieces. Zelda stared at in horror, and realised trying to get to the door would put her in danger of being hit by an errant blast of Lubal’s magic, so she stayed were she was, moving swiftly along the wall and wedging herself firmly into the corner. Without any warning at all, the conversation, if you could even call it that, had devolved into flat out warfare. She prepared to call her magic as a shield at any moment as the fight between the two men became more intense.

Ganondorf was slowly but surely making his way towards Lubal with murder in his eyes, deflecting the bolts as they came, though he made no defensive move of his own; Zelda knew then that he intended to kill the prince with his bare hands. Lubal looked ever increasingly desperate, shouting racist insults and hurling bolts of his magic at Ganondorf without any real attempt at accuracy. The wall he was up against had no door for him to escape through, and he stabbed a finger towards the Gerudo King with wild eyes.

“Ignorant savage! If I can’t have her-”

The rest of his sentence was lost to her as he loosed another energy bolt. This time though, it was aimed directly at her, hitting the wall just a little above her head. Zelda screamed as the world exploded around her.

Ganondorf felt his heart stop as he watched most of the stone wall and a good section of the ceiling crumble and collapse on top of Zelda. Movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention, and he saw Lubal launch himself out the window, catching himself with his magic.

“No.” He gasped blankly, dropping his blades and throwing himself across the room to the pile of rubble, and began clearing the stones, ignoring the pain in his wounded shoulder, seizing chunks of rock and hurling them aside, dreading what he was going to find. 

“Zelda? _Zelda!”_

The more stone he removed, though, the more he could see a faint golden light shining through. A still burning candle? His wife… his child… agony ripped through him. If Zelda were to die, then everything would have been in vain. The cycle would not be broken. _He couldn’t hold her again._ Panic well and truly setting in, Ganondorf heaved a large chunk of plaster to the side, when he suddenly stopped and stared, frozen with amazement. Zelda was there, curled up tightly with her face buried in her knees, her wrists crossed over her head, surrounded by a second skin of glowing golden light.

He reached out to touch her, but couldn’t; it was a shield. “Zelda!” He called, digging through the rest of the rubble to get to her. She lifted her head and stared, the light around her winking out, her face bloodless and shocked. He could touch her now, and Ganondorf sank to his knees, pulling her into him. Zelda let out a choked gasp and buried her face in the base of his throat, her hands digging into his armour plating. Relief hit him like a punch to the gut. _She’s alive, she’s fine_. He pulled her back slightly to carefully examine her, holding her closely as if to reassure himself that she was real, that she was all right.

“Are you hurt?”

She still looked utterly shell-shocked, but shook her head.

“No, I’m all right.” She said shakily. “I… I had a shield.”

As he watched, her eyes filled with tears. “He tried to kill me.” She whispered, and he growled, pulling her closer.

“He will pay for this.”

Zelda managed a weak chuckle, and brushed her fingers along his jaw. “Good.” She said, and he leaned down to brush his lips over her hair; she let out something halfway between a sob and a gasp. Adrenaline flowed through him; he wanted nothing more than to find Lubal and rip him apart with his bare hands. The longer he looked at Zelda, the angrier he became; she could have been killed, and that simply didn’t even bear thinking about. _After she’d chosen him._ He frowned slightly. Did that mean what he thought it meant? He didn’t even know anymore.

Ganondorf stood up, cradling Zelda to his chest as he stepped carefully out of the rubble, ignoring the sounds of battle echoing in through the open window, and lowered her down onto the nearest dusty chaise lounge, grabbing both her hands in his.

“You’re all right but…. the baby?” He asked anxiously, and Zelda nodded slowly, still looking rather shocked. 

“Okay…” She breathed. “We’re okay.”

Utter relief flowed through him and he half frowned to himself. He _was_ worried about the princess. When she’d been standing there, so obviously torn between himself and Lubal, he’d felt – what? He’d felt as though a portion of him had been torn from his breast – in truth, his heart. He might be trying to ignore it, but there was one truth he couldn’t; this wasn’t entirely about his child. Ganondorf somewhat abruptly realised that somewhere along the way, he’d come to legitimately care for her. _Damn it_. How could he have let this happen? This was an alarming and slightly uncomfortable development, really. _Hmm_. But what was he supposed to do now? He doubted Zelda would feel the same way; she hated him…. _Didn’t she?_ Or at least, she _had_. Mind working furiously, his thoughts returned to how she spoke, how she smiled, how she touched him now… Maybe, just maybe… If she still hated him, why had she chosen him when she could have gone to Lubal? Hope blossomed within him, and Ganondorf worked to ruthlessly stamp it down. He couldn’t be certain of anything yet. His thoughts returned to what she’d told him just a little while ago. Hadn’t she explained that her emotions couldn’t be manipulated? Therefore, if the way she acted was genuine… He shoved these suspicions further down; they could wait until later.

Zelda bit her lip as she stared at her husband. Ganondorf was covered in blood and a fair amount of unidentifiable dust and grime. There was a fresh cut across his cheek, dints in his armour, and a hole in his shoulder that dribbled blood with every movement, but otherwise, he seemed okay. She noted this with relief.

The expression on his face was… interesting… to say the least. He looked very genuinely relieved that she was okay, and the intensity of his golden eyes as he stared at her was causing warmth to spread through her. 

She frowned anxiously at the wound in his shoulder. “You’re hurt.” She said, her eyes flashing up to meet his.

Ganondorf nodded and flexed irritably. “Stupid soldier got lucky.” he muttered, sounding annoyed.

“Let me…” 

Zelda reached out a glowing hand cautiously, watching his face. He didn’t object, simply watched her with that unidentifiable look on his face. Zelda closed her eyes as she laid her hand over the wound, concentrating as she pooled her magic at her fingertips, feeling his flesh knit beneath her touch as the pain faded. Opening her eyes, she grinned at him as he moved his arm, examining the smooth skin where the wound once was.

“There’s not even a scar.” He said, sounding surprised and pleased. Zelda snickered slightly.

“Healing magic.” She said, then hooked her fingers into his breastplate, pulling him forwards. “Come closer.”

When his face was in range, she traced her fingertips along the cut on his cheek, watching as it sealed beneath her gaze. She pulled back and smiled at him. “All better.” She said cheerfully, and Ganondorf captured her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“Thank you.” He said gruffly, and she smiled, before he narrowed his eyes at her. “Why has Lubal…?”

Zelda bit her lip and looked away, her hands coming to rest protectively over her child. Ganondorf didn’t need to finish the question.

“He wants me to marry him. I don’t know why he has such a fixation on me… He doesn’t seem to be overly coherent.” She said, explaining in a rush. “Lubal's not very happy with the fact that I’m pregnant with your child. He said once you were… _dead_ …, he’d marry me to save my reputation, and then… he said he’d make me take something to quicken my baby before its time.” She blinked away tears as Ganondorf snarled under his breath. “He said it wouldn’t matter, because the baby would be Gerudo… would barely be human.”

She let out a shaky breath and glanced up at Ganondorf, who wore such an expression of fury she nearly cringed. 

“I will kill him.” He said shortly, standing up and holding out his hands; his swords flew into his grip. He looked down at her and frowned.

“But you can’t stay here.” He said, and sending his swords away, he bent down and picked her up. Zelda leaned her head against his shoulder despite the uncomfortable armour plating as he hummed thoughtfully. A moment later and black shadows swirled around them, then dissipated, revealing them to be in the astronomy tower. Ganondorf lowered her to the floor and grabbed her hands.

“Stay here.” He said roughly, and Zelda nodded. “I don’t think he’d come up here if he went looking for you.” He continued with a scowl. “So stay put.”

Zelda nodded, and he stepped backwards.

“Now.” He said, summoning his blades again. “I have a battle to win and a prince to disembowel."

 Zelda moved forwards, pressing herself against him, ignoring the sticky blood, resting her hands lightly on his chest. “Be careful.” She breathed, no longer caring what he thought of her regard for him. Ganondorf stroked a hand down the side of her face, and she captured his hand with hers, turning to nuzzle into his palm, hearing his intake of breath as she did so. “I mean it.” She continued with a choked laugh. “Don’t make me come down there.”

His grin was laced with emotion, and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. “Is that a threat?” 

Zelda smiled weakly as he leaned down, and she brushed her hand over his jaw. “Only if you make it one.”

Ganondorf kissed her then, sweetly, lightly, just the merest brush of his lips over hers. Zelda’s eyes fluttered open as he pulled back, looking almost pained as he did so until they were connected only by their fingertips. Zelda finally let the feelings she’d been trying to repress for so long go. The thought that he could be killed made her chest hurt, and she closed her eyes, feeling the finality of her emotions settle all the down to her bones. Despite her better judgment, she really had fallen in love with him. How stupid of her.

“Lubal has some sort of a plan to kill you.” She said, biting her lip. “He told me that much, but he didn’t say _what_ he was planning.”

Ganondorf snorted. “I’d like to see him try.” He said darkly.

Zelda frowned. “Promise me you’ll be careful.”

He rolled his eyes, but ran a hand down her hair. “Heh. It’s almost as though you actually think this miserable prince could best _me_ in battle!” At her frown, he softened slightly. “Very well, Zelda. I’ll be careful.”

He seemed quite pleased about something, but she couldn’t imagine what.

“Come back to me quickly.” She breathed, and Ganondorf’s expression changed, his golden eyes burning intensely.

“You have my word.” He said firmly, brushing his thumb over her lip for a long moment, his eyes darkening as her lips parted. Ganondorf released her as shadows wrapped around him, and he vanished.

Zelda immediately dashed over the window that would over look the front of the castle and pried the curtain back, wedging herself into the space between the fabric and the windowsill. Far down below, she could see the battles spilling through the streets of Hyrule town, frowning anxiously, she looked around, hoping to spot either Ganondorf or Lubal. Flashes of light caught her attention, and she looked down to see Ganondorf fairly wading through enemy troops; even from this distance she could see how he towered over them. His fighting style appeared to be brute strength combined with magic; he _was_ a warlock after all, she reminded herself. With every devastating swing of his blades, a shockwave of black shadows and bright purplish white energy rippled outwards, blasting soldiers back several men at a time. He moved forwards slowly but surely, cutting down hordes of Holodronian men as he moved. 

Zelda peered around, trying to identify different people; she could see Lieutenant General Lugolph standing in the courtyard, gesturing in different directions as he directed troops. On the stone battlements directly below her, Zelda could see Hylian archers busily picking off Holodronian troops, and down in the village, she could just see a mob of darknuts shielding some Hylian civilians as the monsters led them down and out of the town. Zelda smiled thankfully at that; Ganondorf really had ordered his troops to help the civilians, despite the fact they were Hylian. Speaking of Ganondorf, she could no longer see him, but she could see great blasts of magic emanating over the rooftop of the building that was blocking her view; as well as hear the screams of the enemy soldiers that were hit. From her vantage point, she could see that the Holodronian soldiers were mounting a pointed attack against the castle gates; her lips thinned to see it. She wondered where Lubal was.

All of a sudden, Zelda felt cold fear grip her heart. Where was _Link?_ She’d completely forgotten about him. She dashed for the door, wrenching it open and starting down the stairs. How could she have forgotten about Link!? Where was he? She’d told him to stay, but what if he’d gone outside? Walking proved to be taking too long, so Zelda called her magic to her and her feet left the floor, and she flew down the stairs, golden motes zipping along after her, her gown billowing out behind her. Once she reached the landing, she hovered in mid air, closing her eyes as she searched for the little boy’s mind. She found him after not too long, and sent her thoughts into his.

_*Link?_ _*_

_*Princess!?*_

_*Link, where are you?*_

_*Um, I’m down in the kitchens. Cook is making me hide in the cupboard*_

_*Good. Stay there*_

Flying down the staircase, Zelda ignored the startled looks she got from the Hylian civilians and servants milling about anxiously in the grand hall, as she flicked her wrist, causing the heavy doors to fly open and close behind her after she zipped through.

She was halfway down a corridor when an enormous _boom_ rocked the castle. Zelda froze, listening to the screams and running feet echoing throughout the halls as tiny poofs of dust came free of the ceilings with a sickening grinding noise, dropping into her hair. Her heart hammering in her chest, Zelda immediately changed course, flying through the corridors at top speed, seeking a window. When she arrived at a window, she stuck her face out to recoil in horror as a huge flaming stone went whistling over her head to smash into the side of one of the towers, knocking vast chunks of stone to come crashing down on the courtyard. Looking down, Zelda could see that there were several bodies lying under some of the stone; evidently, some people hadn’t been able to get away in time. Biting her lip, Zelda scanned the horizon, looking for – _there_. The Holodronian army had constructed four massive trebuchets, and they were assaulting the castle.

Zelda floated up and through the window, letting herself fall to the ground, catching herself before she impacted on the cobbles. Lieutenant Carobi stopped in the middle of barking orders to stare at her, his mouth hanging open, before he dashed over.

“Should you be out here, your Majesty?” He asked worriedly, flinching slightly as another projectile flew over their heads to impact on the battlements, scattering archers installed on the battlements. The sound was almost deafening.

“Possibly not.” She said. “What’s happening? What’s being done to stop the trebuchets?”

Carobi shrugged desperately. “Honestly, ma’am, I’ve no idea. We’ve tried a counter attack, but the Holodronian forces have made themselves into a shield around the catapults. Be nice if we had a shield around the castle.” He muttered. “We could sure use it.”

Zelda gasped. “A shield?” She held up a glowing hand. “I can do that.”

Carobi stared at her for a second before understanding dawned on his face. “Yes!” He crowed, then turned. “Where’s Lugolph when you need him? This way, ma’am!”

Zelda followed as Carobi led her through to where Lugolph was standing. The young man seized the older general by the shoulder and hurriedly explained the plan; the old man stared, stunned, before turning to face her.

“You can do that, your Majesty?”

Zelda nodded. “I can.” _I think so._

“Well then!”

Zelda grinned and floated up off the ground as she held out a hand to Carobi. “Come with me; I’ll need you to tell me where to put it.”

Carobi, to his credit, didn’t even hesitate. He put his hand in hers, and Zelda pulled them both up off the ground as she headed up and up.

“Where are we going, ma’am?” Carobi shouted this over the wind, looking both exhilarated and terrified as he held his hat on his head.

“The top of the astronomy tower.” Zelda yelled, veering to the left to avoid another missile. After another few seconds, they alighted on the roof of the astronomy tower.

“Now.” She said, grabbing Carobi’s sleeve. “Where do I put it?”

“Um.” He said, scanning the area. “Right. See there? We want it past the moat and along the outer walls; if it’s there we can pour our resources into defending the town rather than the castle.”

“Okay.” Zelda released the lieutenant as he grabbed hold of the spire to avoid falling off the roof. They were certainly high up; it must be above 200 feet; a sizeable enough drop.

Zelda pictured the border of the castle firmly in her minds eye; extending her arms, she let her magic consume her, golden motes pulsing from her body as she concentrated. Slowly, a shimmering golden border began to form on the ground around the castle.

Hearing shouts of confusion, Ganondorf looked back towards the castle, ignoring for a moment the dying Holodronian man at his feet, and did a double take. He could immediately see what both Hylian and Holodronian troops were shouting about; floating above the tallest spire of the castle was a glowing golden figure, arms outstretched.

“It’s a Goddess!” Yelped one Holodronian solder nearby, and he immediately dropped his blade and surrendered, to the glee of nearby Hylian soldiers.

Ganondorf however, knew better. It was very obviously Zelda. _What was she doing?_ He distinctly recalled telling her to stay put. He scowled intensely and began fighting his way back to the castle walls; suddenly, he drew up short, along with every other man in the vicinity, for emerging from the ground was a vast glowing golden wall. It surged over the outer walls of the castle, and he snarled as several more projectiles flew overhead, towards the castle. One flew low and hit the golden barrier and shattered, another smashed into the main body of the castle, and yet another flew straight and true towards the princess. A furious cry caught in his throat as the battle started back up around him, and though he blasted several more Holodronian men out of this life, he only had eyes for Zelda as the flaming stone headed straight for her.

However, just before it got within striking range, the great stone changed course, and slowed right down. Ganondorf swiftly scaled a nearby wall and ran along the rooftops, intermittently sending blasts of magic at areas of dense Holodronian soldiers. The golden barrier was gaining height rapidly, and several more projectiles flew over the top of it, only to be drawn upwards. He looked up to see that they had joined the flaming stone that Zelda had flying around the astronomy tower. He swore. Her magic was evidently much more powerful than he’d anticipated, and a flicker of both apprehension and awe battled inside him. Her magical skills were clearly formidable to create a shield of this size. In fact, she could very easily have given him a run for his money, assuming, of course, her skill in offence was as great as it was in defence. _Could she… defeat him, if she so chose?_ Most probably she was capable of locking him away. _Damn_. She still very clearly could, even nearly seven months pregnant, and yet, she hadn’t. There was something to be found in these words, yet Ganondorf found himself watching his wife instead.

There was now an entire solar system of flaming stones orbiting the princess and the tower, and they were all gaining speed, until suddenly two of them were flung out one by one like they had been shot from a giant slingshot straight and true towards the enemy trebuchets, smashing into the ground and scattering the Holodronian soldiers. Ganondorf allowed himself a celebratory laugh as he continued running and swiftly scaled a tall building and jumped, using his magic to give him a push, just clearing the slowly growing barrier, landing on the castle wall and then jumping to the ground. He arranged himself in mid air so that when he fell the twenty or so meters down to the interior courtyard he hit the ground and executed a perfect roll and came up to land on his feet, earning himself several very impressed stares from the soldiers in the courtyards. Striding towards Lugolph, whom he could tell was currently in charge, he couldn’t help the wide grin on his face.

Lugolph turned when he heard him approach. “Sire.” He said dryly. “You look like you’re having fun.”

Ganondorf grinned wider. “Ah, who doesn’t like a good fight? Now, what’s the Queen doing, exactly?”

Lugolph smiled excitedly. “Young lieutenant Carobi helped her come up with it. They’re putting up a shield so that we don’t have to worry about defending the castle against the catapults; we can put all our troops into an offensive attack.”

Ganondorf nodded approvingly, stroking his beard. “Good plan.” As he spoke, Zelda loosed another flaming missile from her orbit, and it made direct contact with one of the trebuchets, smashing it to pieces, causing a cheer to go up from the Hylian soldiers. The golden barrier was now nearly complete, a massive golden dome covering the entire castle with a steady closing hole in the top. There was a loud whistling sound as the princess released the last three stones in her orbit, sending them flying through the narrow gap just before it closed to smash into the ground near the trebuchets. As the barrier sealed, it became eerily quiet through absence of wind, and the soldiers in the courtyard looked rather uneasily around.

“Right.” He said, turning back to Lugolph. “Gather your troops; I’ll open a portal behind the trebuchets – this is going to be an ambush.”

Lugolph nodded, and turned to begin barking orders. Running his eyes over the crowd, Ganondorf frowned. There weren’t really enough men here to launch a sufficient attack. He turned around to find Zelda alighting on the ground, releasing Carobi’s sleeve; the young man looked rather glad to be on solid ground again. Zelda came over to stand beside him, and he frowned.

“What are doing out here?” He inquired, flicking a significant glance at the swell of her child. He shot a suspicious glance at the shield; it was holding for now, but what if it broke? What if one of the trebuchets found their mark?

Zelda simply rolled her eyes. “What do you think? I was putting up a shield.”

At that moment, she gasped and turned to the western wall, where the archers still positioned on the battlements were shouting and pointing. The golden barrier began to undulate with purple streaks, and Zelda paled rapidly, her fists clenched.

“Sire!” Yelled the archers. “Holodrum has mages; they’re attacking the shield!”

Ganondorf swore viciously. The shield was necessary, but the effort of maintaining it against Holodrum’s attacks was clearly draining the princess.  He needed another solution fast, and abruptly, it hit him.

“Well Princess.” He said almost conversationally. “Look’s like you get to see what was in the Shiekah chest after all.”

Zelda’s eyes opened wide. “What?”

He grinned and slipped into Gerudo. “Once I have performed the spell, go back inside the castle. Hold the shield if you want; it _is_ a great help, but drop it if it gets to be too much.”

Zelda’s brows furrowed as she watched Ganondorf turn away from her. He sent away his swords, and she stepped back, flinching slightly with every attack the Holodronian mages did against her shield. Her magic pulsed, and she could feel each point of the attack like a knife piercing her skin, and she was really quite thankful that Ganondorf had a plan. But what did he mean about the Shiekah chest? He’d brushed off her every attempt to question him about it for months, and now he was suddenly going to reveal it to the world? _It must be defensive magic_ , she decided. _Perhaps another sort of shield?_

But she was wrong.

Ganondorf stood still for a moment, looking rather like he was lost in thought, and then he began to chant something quietly in a foreign tongue. He would have looked perfectly normal if it weren’t for the fact that black shadow was oozing out of his very pores, wrapping around his form like a second skin. Abruptly, sigils that were very clearly Shiekah in origin appeared in mid air, floating around his body like a small hurricane, growing faster and faster with each rotation. Finally, when they were practically a blur, he raised his hands, flexing his fingers inside their steels talons, and the sigils froze, before they disappeared in a flash of light.

The entire courtyard was frozen as they stared at him, so it scared the living daylights out of most people when they stayed still, but their shadows didn’t. Zelda turned, wide eyed, to see her shadow moving of its own accord, stepping up off the ground somehow, becoming not flat, but round and whole; like a proper being. _Except wrong._ The shadows looked fundamentally wrong, their forms growing and twisting into hunched, skeletal ferocious looking featureless beings, far taller than the people who had once possessed them, black as sin, bearing weapons that they hadn’t possessed before. There was a second during which the forms stood still, and then Ganondorf made another motion, and suddenly, they swung into action, scaling the walls and passing through her barrier as if it didn’t exist with an awful jittering movement that reminded her too much of a nightmare.

There was a small silence, and then the screaming began, and the pointed attacks against her shield reduced dramatically.

Ganondorf turned to smirk at her, and she stared in disbelief, along with every other person in the courtyard. He turned back to Lugolph, and raised a brow. The general returned this look, and so Zelda assumed they had a plan. This assumption was confirmed when Lugolph barked an order at the Hylian troops, and they immediately moved forwards – towards a portal opened by the Demon King.

Zelda blinked at it; she hadn’t known he could do that, although now she thought about it, she supposed he hadn’t really had any need to open one before, and so hadn’t. She could see the town square through the hole in time and space, and she stared, fascinated, as the Hylian troops charged through, immediately engaging the Holodronian men still in Castle Town, bringing relief and reinforcement to the Hylian soldiers already in the town. Once the last man was through, Ganondorf grinned at her, then summoned his swords and opened a new portal, which opened directly over the melee over at the trebuchets.

Zelda watched as Ganondorf stepped through the portal and dropped straight down, landing directly on top of two unfortunate Holodronian solders, seeing the look of glee on his face as he began hacking away just before the portal closed.

Zelda glanced at Carobi as he moved to stand besides her; he looked completely awed.

“He’s utterly mad.” He breathed, before starting slightly. “Oh, I’m sorry, your Majesty, I didn’t mean-”

Zelda grinned. “Don’t apologise: I know he’s crazy. He genuinely enjoys war, I think.”

“Hmm.” Carobi turned to Lugolph, who had walked up besides them and entered into conversation. There was a squadron of healers nearby who were busy digging through the rubble from the trebuchet stones and searching for survivors, and Zelda headed towards them. Now that the Holodronian mages had stopped attacking the shield, it wasn’t quite as hard to hold it, so she could put her mind to other things. She aided the healers by using magic to suspend several of the stretchers in the air as they headed down to the physician’s quarters. Once there, and she’d put down the injured men, she left in order not to get in the way of the healers bustling about. Zelda decided to head to the kitchens and find Link.

Her first impression of the kitchen was that it was empty. Stepping inside with a look of confusion, she then noticed the kitchen staff huddled together on the floor, and she stifled a grin; there were no windows down here, so they’d been hearing the impact of the trebuchets and were scared out of their wits.

“Is everyone okay?” She called, moving towards them. The cook stood up.

“Your Majesty!” She said breathlessly. “What’s going on? What were those dreadful explosions?”

The other kitchen staff stood up, and Link came running out from the middle of them.

“Princess!” He yelped, and Zelda grinned as she picked him up.

“There’s a shield up right now; the Holodronian’s had several catapults and they were attacking the castle, but the King and his army have attacked them back now they don’t have to worry about defending the castle.”

There was relieved muttering. “A shield?” Asked one of the scullery maids.

Zelda grinned and held up a hand, crafting a sphere of golden light which hovered just above her fingertips. Link gasped in delight and hit it, making his hand rebound from the surface.

“Like this, only surrounding the entire castle.” She said, unable to hide all the smugness in her voice at their gasps of wonder as the light winked out. Zelda motioned at the stairs. “Go up to the first landing and have a look if you want; it’s perfectly safe, and you can watch the battle.” She didn’t mention that she was feeling rather tired now, more so than before; the strain of holding such a shield up for so long was getting rather overpowering, and she sincerely hoped Ganondorf could take care of the battle before she was forced to drop it.

Link began wiggling in her arms. “I want to see! Princess! I want to go!”

Zelda tightened her grip on him as she turned and left the kitchen the staff trailing along after her. “Stop wiggling!”

Once the reached the upper landing, Link gasped in wonder as he leaned through the window, the rest of the kitchen staff gasping and talking amongst themselves as they leaned out the windows. Through the golden barrier, they had a clear view to the carnage taking place on the battle field. One of the trebuchets was in flames, a giant pillar of fire reaching towards the sky. Another had been tipped on its side, and the other two had been abandoned as the Holodronian troops fought for their lives. She could clearly see Ganondorf in the centre of the melee, and Link excitedly pointed him out.

There was an ever-increasing group of Holodronian men, in their distinctive purple capes that had evidently surrendered, for they were kneeling inside a large ring of sentient shadows. Zelda still couldn’t quite believe Ganondorf had done that; no wonder he had wanted the chest. Wondering how exactly he had known about it in the first place, and what her father had been keeping it for, she resolved to ask him once this was all over. Biting her lip, she leaned further out, trying to see if she could spot Lubal, wondering if he was still in Hyrule, or had he turned tail and fled, abandoning his men to their fate?

After several more minutes, during which Zelda noticed more and more servants hanging out of windows to watch the battle, she noticed a circle opening up in the centre of the fight. Both Holodronian men and Ganondorf’s monsters were skittering backwards, and it was soon evident why. Ganondorf was standing on one side of the circle, and Lubal stood on the other. The Holodronian prince was gesticulating wildly, and Zelda frowned, annoyed she couldn’t hear what was going on. The prince then threw an energy bolt at Ganondorf, who dodged out of the way, and then they began to circle one another. The Demon King appeared to be saying something, making a broad, sweeping gesture to the men at large, and Lubal apparently took offense, for Zelda clearly saw, even if she didn’t hear, his scream of rage, before he began to throw more and more blasts of magic. Ganondorf dodged out of the way for some, but most flew wide of their mark, scattering the troops as they fled the errant blasts. Zelda’s breath caught in her throat as the Gerudo King then performed the most fantastically impressive move she’d ever seen; he brought both his blades up over his head, then slammed them down towards the ground.

The resulting shockwave that sent black crackling energy spiralling outwards knocked over most of the spectators, but the main event was the massive fissure that opened up along the ground as a bolt of energy chased the opening crevice and struck Lubal dead on. The man simply ceased to exist; one moment he was there, the other, he had disappeared in a massive explosion that they heard clearly, even through the barrier. When the dust and smoke cleared, it revealed Ganondorf to be standing there facing the smoking crater that used to be the Prince of Holodrum, and one by one, the Holodronian troops who were still standing dropped their weapons and knelt in surrender, in an almost domino effect. There was silence for a movement, before the castle servants began cheering wildly as they hung out of windows and danced in the courtyard, and Zelda grinned, relieved, as Link began bouncing up and down excitedly, pointing at Ganondorf.

The battle was over, and Hyrule was saved.


	22. Is this Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf and Zelda actually ADMIT they like one another. Using words. To each other's faces.

The battle was over, but clean up was just beginning. It was nearly two hours since Lubal’s death and Holodrum’s surrender, and Zelda had since removed the barrier as an army of healers barrelled out into the town to retrieve injured soldiers. Most of the surviving Holodronian soldiers had been rounded up, and were now in large camps being watched over by Ganondorf’s monsters as the Hylian troops scoured the wreckage and debris for bodies, placing the dead to the side and signalling the healers whenever survivors were found. Following the battle, those awful shadow creatures had come skittering back over the walls, frightening several people out of their wits when they saw these tall deformed shadows moving towards them.

However, the shadows had merely melted back down to the ground, becoming a regular shadow again, though Zelda had seen more than one person eyeing the ground suspiciously, as though they suspected they would come alive at any moment. Ganondorf had ordered that the Holodronian troops were to be returned to Holodrum, rather than be executed, in a move that surprised everyone. In fact, the Gerudo King was in Holodrum right now, speaking with Queen Pheshe. Once it was clear that the battle was over, and he’d given his orders, he’d opened a portal to Holodrum, and stepped through with a small company of men to find out if Pheshe had known of Lubal’s intentions, and also to inform the Queen her brother was dead.

Zelda was confused as to why he was being so… _calm_ about it. Lubal had just invaded Hyrule, and yet, Ganondorf wasn’t in a murderous rage. He was certainly angry, that much was true, but he wasn’t being unreasonable about it. Quite the contrary, in fact. She’d feared that he would attempt to take out some of this (if she had to admit it, perfectly righteous anger) on Pheshe, and yet, when the drawbridges had been lowered, and the celebrating Hylian soldiers had re-entered the courtyard, she’d gone over to Ganondorf, fully prepared to beg for Pheshe’s life, and he’d merely scoffed at her assumption that he would harm the Queen. It was most bewildering.

Privately, Zelda wished she could be there to see Pheshe’s court’s reaction to Ganondorf; he was still covered in blood and grime, looking rather ferocious. Aside from brushing off her fears for the Holodronian Queen, he had barely spoken to her since Lubal had been killed; he was too busy giving orders. She had to admit, he cut an impressive figure as he directed troops; the Hylian’s were reluctant to admit it, but they too were relieved he’d taken charge, and they had someone to direct them in the daze that followed the end of the battle. Zelda was now in the main hall, supervising the movement of healers and their patients; at the moment, the floor was covered with multitudes of injured men, Hylian and Holodronian alike. Link was sitting on the floor by her side, playing with a bandage, while Zelda spoke with one of the healers. Mother Raimli was bustling about at top speed, two helpers trailing after her with baskets of potions and bandages. There had been some worry about the structural stability of the castle after the trebuchet attacks, but it had eventually been decided that the castle wasn’t likely to come down; all they could do was cordon off the areas that had caved in until stonemasons and craftsmen could arrive and begin repairs.

It took another hour for Ganondorf to reappear, but he did eventually, and Zelda made a beeline for him once she spotted his tall form through the open doors. She came up behind him and spoke in Gerudo.

“What did Pheshe say?” She asked, moving to stand besides him as he looked down. “You didn’t hurt her?”  
Ganondorf rolled his eyes but grinned, clearly in a good mood. As he had technically won the battle, killed the prince and solved the dilemma of both the cause and the assassination attempt in one fell swoop, she supposed he had good reason to be.

“No I didn’t, thank you very much. She was _very_ surprised to see me. One of her courtiers fainted.” He sounded close to laughter.

Zelda smiled, relief saturating her tone. “You do look very intimidating, all covered in blood as you are.”

He chuckled and turned to face her properly. “She’s actually quite a pleasant woman, for all her timidity. She seemed quite reluctantly relieved when she heard of Lubal’s death; she has already pledged that Holodrum will not retaliate against Hyrule for his death.”

“That’s good.” Said Zelda, relieved. “Did she know Lubal was planning to attack?”

“She did and yet she didn’t. She suspected Lubal was planning something, apparently, but not that he was planning to attack Hyrule. He managed to hide his plans from her – while I was there, I uh, I may have intimidated a few of her courtiers into confessing they were accomplices in the plan.”

She snickered slightly. “Oh you _intimidated_ them, did you? Tell me, did you leave anyone alive to stand trial?”

Ganondorf frowned at her. “I _am_ capable of restraint, you know.”

“Oh, I’m sure.”

He narrowed his eyes. “I’ll hear no more lip from you, Princess.” His tone turned decidedly self-satisfied. “After all, I have to celebrate.”

Zelda smiled and laid a hand on his arm. “Yes, and I must thank you.”

He rolled his eyes again. “You needn’t thank me, Zelda. It’s only natural I would come to the defence of my Kingdom… _and_ my wife. What, did you think I was just going to let Lubal swoop in and take you away?”

She shrugged slightly, liking the sound of his words, and couldn’t help the small smile that grew on her lips. “So you admit then, that I have some value to you?”

Zelda’s lips parted slightly at the intensity of the look with which he fixed her then. “Yes.” He said finally. “You do.”

She blinked and looked away. What exactly was he saying? In any case, a crowded courtyard was not the place to be discussing this, despite the fact that they spoke in Gerudo. Apparently, he felt the same way, because he changed the subject.

“Pheshe extends her deepest apologies to you.”

Zelda smiled. “I shall have to write to her; I’ve always pitied her, though we’ve been friends, perhaps now she can come out of her shell.”

“Hmm.” Ganondorf ran his eye over the remains of one of the stones that had impacted the main body of the castle, which several soldiers were loading into a cart. “How did you construct such a shield? Had you ever done that before?”

“Not of that magnitude, no, but I do have experience with shields. As you have so often pointed out, I cannot fight, so in the event I find myself in need of physical aid, I need some way to shield myself against attackers if I cannot immediately shoot them.”

Ganondorf glanced suspiciously down at Zelda, who wore a cheeky grin. “…Shoot them?” He asked finally.

“Light arrows.” She elaborated, and he couldn’t help his grimace, recalling all the times past Zelda’s had used that very same weapon on his past lives.

“You use them then?”

“I know how, but I don’t use them often; it’s rare that I need it.”

“And may I ask why exactly didn’t you tell me the extent of your powers?” He frowned down at her out of the corner of his eye. This was something that was bothering him; she was significantly more powerful than he’d thought, and if she had reason to strike…

Zelda simply shrugged, a slightly evil smile on her lips. “Would you have given me back my magic if I had?”

Ganondorf muttered a rude word under his breath. She was right, of course, but still. “I suppose you are correct.”

She snickered. “I know.”

He nodded, regarding her thoughtfully. At some point, they were going to sit down, and she was going to explain _exactly_ what her powers were. Really, he ought to have done that at the beginning. Ganondorf spent a moment berating himself silently. At that moment, a Hylian general appeared. “We’re ready when you are, your Majesty.”

At Zelda’s inquiring look, the man explained for her benefit. “The Holodronian men are being sent back to Holodrum now, your Majesty.”

“Ah.” Zelda nodded in response to the man’s bow. “I’ll not distract you then.”

With that, she smiled slightly up at him before she turned and went back into the castle. Ganondorf took that smile and stored it for later; it was making his chest feel funny as he set off across the courtyard with General Azoh, who looked up at him several times before the man plucked up the courage to speak.

“Uh, on behalf of myself, and the rest of the men, or Hyrule, really, sire, we, uh, we just wanted to thank you for your aid.” He stammered.

Ganondorf was silent for a moment, thinking about how to reply. “You’re very welcome, General.” He said finally, a touch of smug satisfaction in his tone; the Hylian’s were _thanking_ him. Who could have foreseen this? “To be perfectly honest, this is just a strange for me as it is for you.”

The general chuckled. “I’d imagine so.”

“Imagine! Fighting with Hylian’s, rather than against them! What is the world coming to?” Ganondorf exclaimed in mock horror, grinning down at the general, who seemed quite surprised at his good humour. “Well, it was a good fight, at least.” He said conversationally, drawing an amused snort from the general.

“Indeed, sire. Our losses are slight compared to that of Holodrum, if you don’t count the damage to the castle.”

“Hmm.” Ganondorf frowned; repairs would be time consuming and costly. Really, it was a blessing that Zelda had raised a shield; who knows the kind of damage the Holodronian’s could have inflicted if they’d continued to assault the castle. “I want reports on casualties, injuries, losses, and damage to both castle and town as soon as possible, general.”

“Of course, your Majesty.”

By this time they had crossed the drawbridge and had approached the town square, where the surviving Holodronian troops were gathered under heavy guard. In the distance, he could see Hylian troops escorting civilians back to their homes while they stared curiously at the assembled soldiers. Ganondorf took a minute to explain that they were being sent back to Holodrum, to the relief of the assembled men; he realised they had expected to be executed. The thought had crossed his mind, but having spoken to Pheshe and confirmed that she was unaware of Lubal’s treachery, as much as it pained him to admit it, it was more beneficial to have Holodrum as an ally, rather than an enemy.

Opening a portal, he stepped through to where he and Queen Pheshe had agreed to place the men; she was already waiting there with a number of her courtiers. After a quick word with her, he stepped back through and widened the portal and nodded at General Azoh, who barked a command at the Hylian soldiers, who prompted the Holodronian men to their feet and through the portal. Once the last man had gone through, Ganondorf followed, standing back slightly as Queen Pheshe delivered an admonishment in her native tongue. It was an interesting language; similar to Hylian, yet different. It was like that for all three main kingdoms, for Hyrule, Labrynna and Holodrum had once spoken a common tongue, before time wrought its mark on their borders, and therefore, their language. Once she had dismissed the men back to their barracks in disgrace, she turned and walked over to him, biting her lips.

Queen Pheshe of Holodrum was a small, pretty woman; similar to Zelda, though her hair was soft auburn rather than gold. Her finery did an admirable job of masking her timidity – her quiet and unassuming nature. She looked up at him nervously.

“I must thank you, your Majesty, for both returning my men to me, and for ridding us of my brother. To be quite perfectly honest, no one really liked him, not even me.”

Ganondorf grinned. “I can see that.”

“Well.” She flicked her hand down the front of her gown. “I hope this… _foolishness_ of my brother won’t impede Holodrum’s alliance with Hyrule?”

He could plainly hear the loaded question in her tone. “I believe so.” He said carefully. “So long as your Majesty harbours none of the same resentment the prince did?”

Pheshe frowned slightly. “Of course not. Princess – I beg your pardon, _Queen_ Zelda has long been a dear friend of mine. I’d not betray her in that way.”

She pursed her lips, regarding him thoughtfully. “I had a thought… I don’t wish to leave you under the impression that Holodrum will be picking any further fights with Hyrule, so I took the liberty of coming up with a plan of sorts, as a gesture of good will.” She gave an embarrassed sort of laugh. “Now that my brother is not here to stop me, if your Majesty would not disallow it, I would be very pleased for Holodrum pursue an alliance with not just Hyrule, but the Gerudo as well. I’d like to prove we harbour no further ill will.”

Ganondorf couldn’t believe his ears for a moment. While the other kingdoms had continued suspicious peace with Hyrule, none of them had actively come out to ally themselves with the Gerudo. He tried to control the grin on his face.

“Certainly we may pursue an alliance.” He said as smoothly as possible. “The Gerudo would consider themselves fortunate indeed to trade with Holodrum; we’ve often heard of your exports.”

Pheshe smiled. “Then consider it done. May I send an advisor in a few weeks to iron out the details? I understand you would be busy right now, what with repairs and such like.”

He nodded, and the Queen held out a hand, which he kissed briefly.

“Will you give Zelda my felicitations and my apologies? I rather hoped she might come through as well, but I guess not.”

“I will. Zelda is busy overseeing some of the clean up of the castle.”

Pheshe looked somewhat upset. “Holodrum will contribute building materials and labourers. It’s the least we can do.” She said firmly. “Send word what is required, and we will supply it.”

“Thank you, your Majesty; that is most generous. Now, I must get back.”

“Of course. Safe travels, and again, I am so very sorry for my brother’s actions.”

Ganondorf scowled slightly. “Thank you; it is fortunate he was stopped before he harmed anyone else.”

Pheshe looked upset. “Did he personally hurt anyone, or did he just hide behind his men?” She asked.

Ganondorf eyed her critically, watching her reaction carefully. While he rather thought she was sincere, there was always the off chance that she wasn’t. “He tried to kill Zelda.” The Queen looked horrified.

“ _What?_ Is she hurt? By the Goddesses, she isn’t injured, is she?”

He hurried to reassure her. “She’s fine. He blew up a wall and collapsed it on top of her, but fortunately she was able to shield herself with her magic.”

Pheshe closed her eyes. “Oh, thank goodness.” She whispered. “Tell her… tell her I’m so sorry. I had no idea what he was planning.”

He nodded, and they said their farewells before he stepped back through the portal. The courtyard was full of people, some cleaning, most talking as he strode up the stairs, conscious of being the recipient of many curious stares. He knew most of them were wondering why he had bothered to give aid to the civilians of Castle town; his dislike of Hylian’s was not a secret. However, at present, he didn’t much care. Ganondorf was in search of Zelda; he wanted to tell her about Pheshe’s offer of alliance with the Gerudo, for he couldn’t exactly tell anyone else, unless he travelled to the valley, which he fully intended to do, just not yet.

He’d checked quite a few places, before deciding to check their private chambers; and what would you know, there she was. The princess was sitting on the rug before the fire with Link, talking. Link jumped up immediately when he saw him, and ran over to tug on his armour.

“I saw you fighting!” He yelped. “It was amazing! It was like _bang_ , and then _crash_! And then-” Link threw his arms in the air, properly dedicated to describing the battle with as many sound effects as he could fit in.

Zelda stood up and crossed the room to stand before him, placing her hand on his and giving him a soft smile. They’d apparently been up here for a little while, for she had changed out of her ripped and bloodied clothing; her skin was fresh and clean once more, and she wore her nightgown and robe. In his minds eye, Ganondorf relieved the moment the wall collapsed on her, and he had a strong urge to wrap her up in his arms and not let her out of his sight ever again.

“Pheshe sends her regards and more apologies.” He said dryly, and Zelda smiled.

“She is a dear. Poor Pheshe. She must feel awful.”

He couldn’t stop his wide grin. “She’s offered for Holodrum to establish trade with the Gerudo.”

Zelda’s smile grew. “That’s wonderful. I assume you accepted her offer?” She teased, and he frowned at her.

“Of course I did.”

His princess snickered slightly. “I’m only joking.” Her brows drew together then. “What are you going to do about the Zora?” She asked. “Lubal did say that Ipim went behind Queen Nalame’s back, so…”

He dragged a hand through his hair. “Well, the first port of call is to see if his statement has any truth to it. From what the prince said, she didn’t want to have anything to do with his little plan, and yet, she didn’t warn us either. So while Nalame may not want war between us, she clearly doesn’t want anything more to do with me then strictly necessary.” He grinned crookedly. “She might even have turned a blind eye in the hopes that Lubal _would_ defeat me.”

Zelda wrinkled her nose as Link tugged on her gown. “Who’s Nalame?” He asked.

Smiling down at the little boy, Zelda stroked his hair softly. “She’s the Queen of the Zora.” She explained.

Link apparently found this uninteresting, for he simply nodded and went back to making sound effects.

“Hmm.” Ganondorf watched the boy for a moment, then seized Link by the scruff of the neck and hoisted him into the air, fishing a key out of his pocket as he did so. “If you can figure out which door this opens, I’ll give you some sword training.” He grinned as the little boy’s eyes lit up, and he seized the key tightly.

“Yes sir!” He chirped as Ganondorf lowered him to his feet. On solid ground once more, Link dashed out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Once the door had swung shut behind the little boy, Ganondorf turned around to face Zelda, only to be very surprised at the fact that she was now standing on the divan. Before he could ask exactly what she was doing, the princess reached out and hooked her fingers into his chest plate, pulling him forwards. To surprised to react, he let her, and when he was in range, Zelda kissed him, pressing her lips to his with a kind of feverish desperation. There was a split second in which he just stood there like an idiot, and then his brain caught up to his body and he wrapped his arms around her, hoisting her off the divan with one hand under her backside, the other in her hair. He attempted to take control of the kiss, but Zelda fought him; it became a battle of lips and tongues, and by the end of it, they were both panting for air.

She pulled back slightly and smiled at him sweetly, lowering a hand to the swell of her child, drawing his gaze.

“I’m glad it’s all over.” She sighed.

“Mmm.” He wanted to kiss her again, but there were more pressing matters to attend to first. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Just tired. I used quite a bit of energy with that shield. I want to go bed for about a million years.”

He nodded, and turned towards her room. She giggled slightly. “What are you doing?”

“Putting you to bed.” He growled. Zelda protested.   
“I am fine.”

He looked down to glare at her. “Zelda. You had a wall dropped on your head, then you expended great magical energy, _not_ _to mention_ the fact that you’re with child. Your levels are not what they’d be like usually. You’ll burn yourself out if you don’t rest. Do not argue with me.”

She smiled. “Very well.” She was looking at him most curiously; almost tenderly, or maybe indulgently. What did that mean? Whatever it was, he found quite liked it. _Argh_. Why had his brain imploded like this? And _when?_ How exactly had she managed to worm her way inside his mind? Once in her rooms, Zelda slipped off her robe and went to hang it behind her changing screen while he waited impatiently. When she emerged, he scooped her up and laid her gently in amongst the bedding. Once Zelda was in her bed, he leaned down to frown warningly at her.

“Stay put, Zelda.”  
She grinned. “Where are you going?”

He grimaced. “I am going to bathe; you may not have noticed, but I am still covered in blood.”

She grinned and sat up slightly, pressing her lips to his softly. “Come back here when you’re done.” Zelda smiled up at him, and his mind nearly short-circuited.

He kissed her knuckles lightly. “Of course.”

Zelda watched as Ganondorf left the room, and then relaxed against her pillows with a happy sigh. Secretly, she was rather glad he’d made her rest; she was very drained.  
She was half asleep when the Gerudo came back into the room, skin clean once more, dressed only in his trousers. Zelda rolled over and sleepily reached for him the moment he came in range, and when she heard his chuckle, the fog in her mind cleared somewhat. She was acting far too… _needily_. She highly, _highly_ doubted he would feel the same sort of regard for her, even if was he was protective, and dare she say, _affectionate_. If she continued to act like she was doing now, she’d only make a fool of herself. This thought in mind, she pulled back slightly, and then noticed the strange look he gave her.

“Is there something the matter?” Ganondorf asked, frowning slightly, and she smiled quite happily at that; clearly, he wondered why she wasn’t curling up to him like she normally would.

“No.” She replied, giving up and pressing herself closer as his arm came around her. “Just tired.” Did she dare to hope? She’d spent the afternoon trying to quash her feelings in between raising the shield and giving orders to the people. Zelda couldn’t believe her own thoughts, but what she had realised – _truly_ realised – in the music room could no longer be denied. Her rationality and her stubbornness had clouded her mind, and against her better judgement, she knew now she had well and truly fallen in love with him. _I’ve lost my mind_. The better question was now, what was she to do? If she revealed the depths of her feelings to him, and he didn’t feel the same way, he’d surely scorn her. But what were his feelings? When Ganondorf had dug her out of the rubble, there’d been genuine fear and panic on his face – but was that fear for her or their child? Her mind ticking over the possibilities, Zelda wrinkled her nose slightly, considering his recent actions. He seemed perfectly at ease when talking to her now, and just now, when he’d insisted she rest… was that protectiveness on her account, or her child’s? _It could be both_ , a small voice in her mind chirped, and she pushed the thought away.

“How are you?” She asked, looking up to meet his gaze as Ganondorf rolled over so he was on his side, one arm draped over her as he pulled her into his chest.

“I’m fine, Zelda.”

She smiled briefly, feeling slightly confused at the shyness washing over her. “That’s good.” She said quietly, her eyes drifting shut in his comforting embrace; really, the man had no right to feel this reassuring, especially considering who he was and what he’d done.

She felt the ghost of a chuckle rumble through his chest, and opened her eyes when he touched her face gently.

“Don’t tell me you’d actually care if I were killed.” He said almost teasingly, but she could tell it was a loaded question; the intensity in his eyes told her this. She could see a touch of… _fear_ swirling in those golden depths.

“Of course I would.” Zelda whispered, then turned away slightly; had that been too honest?

Ganondorf tilted her chin up to meet his gaze, his eyes burning intensely. “…It is gratifying to hear you say that, Princess.” He said, his voice rich with some unidentifiable emotion.

Zelda’s lips parted, but she didn’t say anything, for it was suddenly a lot harder to breathe.

He continued the thought. “I honestly thought… that you’d want to go with Lubal.” His light voice was unable to disguise the undercurrent of darkness; clearly, he was probing her feelings.

Zelda stared at him. She shook her head with a scoff and buried her face in his bare chest to hide from his intense gaze. “Foolish man.” She mumbled, hearing his intake of breath as her words hit his ears.

He was quiet for a few moments, no doubt formulating his next question

“Does that mean what I think it means?” He asked, and Zelda giggled slightly, pulling back to look at him with a smile.

“I don’t know.” She replied. “What do you think it means?”

“I don’t know either.” He said.  “That’s why I’m asking you.”  
Zelda snickered, and with a sudden burst of bravery, she asked him. “What exactly do you want to know?”

“What you said before, in the tower… did you mean it?”

Zelda bit her lip. They were dancing on the precipice now. “Yes.” She breathed, wanting to hide her face, but she refrained.

“Why?”

_Damn him_. He was going to make her explain. She turned pink, and hesitated a moment. “Um…” She started, unsure of how to finish. “I don’t _know_ if I have a reason… I mean, I do, but as to the logic of it...” Well. That didn’t sound stupid at all. Zelda cringed into his chest.

Ganondorf was quiet for a moment, then his hand stroked rather soothingly up and down her spine, and her muscles relaxed despite herself.

“And that’s all…?”

“No.” She admitted with a sigh.

He made a curious hum, prompting her to continue.

Zelda did just that, despite herself. “I… I had two choices. On paper I suppose it would be between you and him. But… it was more between myself and my people.”

Ganondorf raised an inquisitive brow but said nothing. Zelda took a deep breath and went on.

“But there was something else to consider too. Your people.”

He started slightly at that, and regarded her quizzically; She could tell he wanted to ask her what she meant, but he held his tongue. She was grateful for it.

“I didn’t know, before, of your hardships… but now, knowing as I do… choosing Lubal would certainly end peace between Hyrule and the Gerudo.” She said quietly, watching the flicker of emotion in his eyes. “I couldn’t do that.”

Ganondorf’s eyes narrowed, not in anger but in thought, and Zelda could tell he weighed his words carefully before speaking.

“But _your_ people would prefer Lubal.” She didn’t miss the inflection on the word.

“I know.” She sighed. “But they’ll get over it. They really will. And… to be perfectly honest… you have the potential to make a much better King than Lubal ever could… _provided_ you continue to treat my people fairly and without prejudice.”

The Gerudo King pulled her close then, and spoke into her hair. “Thank you Zelda.” He murmured. “That means a good deal more to me than you know.”

She traced her finger down a prominent scar that marred the firm flesh of his chest and smiled shyly at him. “To choose Lubal would have made sense to _others_ in the short term, perhaps, but… long term? I want Hyrule to be on good terms with the Gerudo. I want to make up for what I can.”

Ganondorf grinned slightly, though his expression was marred by a very distant look. “You mean that, don’t you? Nabooru said once that you were very compassionate; I rather think she was right.”

Zelda made a noise of agreement, watching as his smile grew wider.

“You _care_ about my people.” He said, a touch of wonder to his tone.

“Of course.” She said, as though it were obvious.

“You don’t want them to suffer?”

“That’s exactly it.” She whispered, closing her eyes as his touch stroked up and down her back once more, drawing a soft shiver over her skin. “I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this, but that is _very_ nice.” Snuggling closer, Zelda gave a very contented sigh as Ganondorf continued his motions. He chuckled slightly and pressed his knuckles a little more firmly into her spine, almost making her moan from how good it felt.

“It’s peculiar, I must admit.” Ganondorf continued his earlier thought.

“Hmm?” Zelda roused herself from her half stupor with limited success. Ganondorf smirked down at her.

“I said, it’s peculiar. Having a Hylian take interest in the Gerudo. Particularly Hylian _royalty_.”

He said the last word as though it were a shameful thing, and Zelda rolled her eyes.

“You’re going have to stop saying ‘royalty’ like that, like it’s a dirty word.” Zelda grinned suddenly, and said teasingly “-After all, _you’re_ Hylian royalty now.”

Ganondorf looked astounded, mouth opening and closing several times before he found his voice, glaring menacingly. “ _What?_ _I_ am _not_ Hylian.” He spat the words as though they left a bad taste in his mouth.

Zelda giggled. “I know, _but_ you’re the King of Hyrule. _And_ , you’re married to a Hylian. Your children will be Hylian, or half, at least. Therefore…” She let her voice trail off, watching the look on his face with delight.

“Hmph.” Ganondorf did not look impressed. “I think you’re going a bit far.”

Snickering, she smirked up at him. “Maybe.” She allowed.

Smugness stole over his expression. “I _am_ the King of Hyrule.” He said with a grin.

“Long may you rule.” Zelda mumbled automatically; she only realised what she’d said when Ganondorf stiffened, looking down at her with a perplexed and perhaps unwillingly gratified expression.

She hastened to explain herself. “Force of habit.” At the cooling of his eyes, she bit her lip. “But… perhaps there is some element of truth to it.”

He grinned and pulled her close again. “Indeed?”

“Mmm.” She murmured. “Just a bit.”

Ganondorf’s voice was light and teasing now. “Just a bit, eh?”

“Yes.” Zelda grinned up at him before rolling onto her back. “Ugh, that’s better. If I’d stayed on my side for one second more I’d have popped.” She laid a hand on her belly, tracing the movement of the child within, and Ganondorf propped himself up on his elbow to watch her.

“You know, I wondered if I’d regret giving you back your magic, and now I find I’m rather thankful I did.”

Zelda nodded, tipping her head to the side, the better to see his face. “I’m rather thankful too, funnily enough.”

His eyes darkened suddenly, a flash of fury covering his features as he leaned down to growl in her ear.

“Do not _jest_ , Zelda.”

Large fingers traced over her throat and up to cup her cheek, and it was suddenly hard to breathe. She felt rather like all the air had been sucked from the room.

“You could have been killed. You… and our child.” There was intense emotion underlying the rasp of his words, though he clearly worked to hide it.

Zelda bit her lip and raised a hand to his jaw. “But I wasn’t.”

“No.” He captured her fingers and brushed his lips over her knuckles. “You weren’t.”

Ganondorf kissed her then, with a kind of desperation born of relief, and Zelda felt a wave of answering emotion sweep all the way down to her toes. His hair fell down to curtain her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her nails into his shoulders as if to keep him there. The Gerudo King loomed over her, gathering her closer, holding her firmly as his movements enticed her to open to him, his tongue twining with hers in a way that made her nearly mad with wanting him. What a change from her prim properness, not to mention the intense hatred, of merely six months ago.

When he pulled back, Zelda was not at all ready to release him and pouted as he did, which drew a wide grin over his features.

“Ah, Princess.” He said. “You do make the most interesting noises.”

She felt herself turning bright red. “Noises?” She hadn’t realised she’d been making any _noises_.

“Oh, aye.” Ganondorf had a particularly devilish glimmer in his eye now. “Especially if I do _this_.”

He bent down and gave a very thorough demonstration of just what he meant, not letting up until she had moaned from his expertise.

The Gerudo smirked at her. “ _That’s_ what I meant. All those little squeaks and moans.”

Zelda covered her eyes with the back of her hand, much to his evident amusement. Ganondorf sat up then, and Zelda, after a second of consideration, followed. She took a long moment to arrange herself properly, to sit in a comfortable position with her increasing size, head bent as she laid a hand on her belly. Her hair fell forwards to veil her face, and Ganondorf brushed the long tresses back so he could see her. He was watching her very intently again; she never knew quite what to make of it when he looked at her like that.

The baby kicked again, quite firmly, making her gasp and put a hand to the spot, rubbing it to soothe the slight pain.

“Here.” She said, seizing Ganondorf’s hand and laying it over the top of her misbehaving child. “You might tell your daughter to stop turning somersaults in there. Its most uncomfortable.”

He grinned widely then, stroking the swell of their child. “She’ll have spirit.” He said, sounding immensely proud. “A fine little warrior. What’s that to a little discomfort?”

Zelda raised a brow. “Easy for you to say when you’re not the one with your liver being kicked black and blue.”

Ganondorf chuckled, and his hand rose up from her belly, past her lace covered bust and up to cradle her cheek. Closing her eyes and leaning into his warm grip, Zelda smiled slightly at the slight intake of breath that hit her ears – she liked it when he did that, though she still wasn’t overly sure of it’s meaning. Opening her eyes, she smiled shyly at him.

“So what’s going to happen now?” She asked.

He shrugged. “Clean up, mostly.”

_That wasn’t what I meant._ “Mmm.” She nodded, and Ganondorf simply watched her for a long moment. “I suppose I should thank you.”

The Gerudo’s brows drew together. “…For defending the castle? Zelda, I’ve already said–”

Zelda shook her head and interrupted. “No. I mean, yes, of course, but that’s not what I was referring to.”

Ganondorf looked confused. “Explain yourself.”

“Very well.” She said tartly. “Thanks to you, I don’t have to marry Lubal.” A grin spread across her face. “Thank the Goddesses.” Of course, this wasn’t exactly true – she was technically capable of killing Lubal herself, if necessary, but it wouldn’t hurt to puff up his ego.

He raised a brow. “…Oh?”

Zelda grinned. “He was very angry with you, you know. He was there in the music room with me for quite a while before you arrived. He told me quite a few things.”

Ganondorf did not look happy. “He was? Why didn’t you call me earlier?” He growled, moving closer and gripping her thighs possessively, as though Lubal’s spirit was somehow lurking about the room.

Zelda smiled at him. “I was fine, really. I just wanted to see maybe if I could convince him to leave without further violence.”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. “Such a pacifist.” He muttered. “What did he tell you?”

“All sorts of things.” She paused. “Mainly, he talked about marrying me, and how if you hadn’t married me he’d have forced Mamma into giving him my hand somehow.”

The Demon King looked unimpressed. “He thought he could force you?” He scoffed and muttered something foul under his breath.

Zelda stared at him. “Hypocrite. _You_ forced me.”

A crooked grin appeared on his face. “Aye, that I did.” He allowed. “But that was for reasons of war and politics; I didn’t _want_ to marry some snivelling whey-faced Hylian.”

She put her nose in the air. “Be that as it may, Lubal was most put out with you.” She smirked at him. “Mainly because you took my virtue away from him.”

Ganondorf blinked, then started laughing. “Did he really say that? What a ridiculous notion.” He stopped then, and appraised her intently. “That being said, I _do_ rather like the idea that no one else has known your touch but me.”

Zelda grinned. “I thought Gerudo didn’t believe in marriage and ownership.”

He rolled his eyes. “Maybe not marriage, and our women would hit any man who dared claim ownership of them, but fidelity and trust to our chosen partner are still large parts of our culture. Do not make us out to be morally deficient just because we don’t do things the same as you.”

Her smile faded. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” The memory of Lubal’s reaction to her pregnancy came back, and she snickered slightly. “Oh, you should have seen the prince’s face when he realised I was with child. He didn’t know what to do with himself.”

Ganondorf smirked. “I rather wish I had, now that you mention it.”

Zelda carefully avoided mentioning the fact that Lubal had threatened to kill her child. She didn’t really want to bring up such a negative thought now. “To tell the truth, I don’t know if he was more horrified talking about the loss of my virtue or finding actual proof of it.” She blushed. “You know… he said, and I quote ‘I suppose he ruts you like a beast’?”

The Gerudo King snorted with laughter. “He didn’t. And what did you tell him?”  
She felt herself blushing harder. “Nothing.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm. He _did_ pay you a compliment though. He called you a crafty tactician, when he was talking about how you stopped him from coming across the mountains the first time.”

Ganondorf looked immensely pleased with himself. “Well, there’s that, at least.”

Zelda smiled up at him. “Indeed.” She bit her lip as she watched him. “Ganondorf…”

“Yes?”

She blushed and looked down. “I – I wanted to – to ask…” She stuttered the words. “That is, to – to know, um…”

He chuckled and leaned in, nipping at her ear, making her shiver. “Don’t worry about it, Zelda.” He purred. “I know what you mean.”

She gasped slightly and tilted her head, giving him better access. “Really?”

“Mmm.” He gave a very self-satisfied snicker. “Indeed. I think what you’re trying to say is, you care for me – as I care for you.”

Zelda suspected she might be having a stroke. She jerked her face back to stare at him. “You… you do?”

He chuckled slightly, then leaned in until they were practically nose to nose. Zelda blushed at his proximity; he was close, very close. He was looking at her inquisitively as he brushed her hair back from her face.

“Yes.” He said, his eyes darkening. “Against my better judgement, maybe.” He sounded slightly put out about it.

Zelda giggled. “That’s what I told myself.” There was a warm glow spreading throughout her entire body, and she couldn’t restrain her happy smile. He _did_ feel the same way.

“Indeed?”

She smiled. “Yes. I mean, on some level, this is quite possibly the stupidest thing I’ve ever done, but…”

Rather than get offended, Ganondorf grinned right back at her, tracing her lips with his thumb. “You’re telling me.” He chuckled. “A little Hylian piece like you? I must be-”

She covered his mouth with her hand, cutting him off. “Don’t finish that sentence.” She said, her words pointed and sharp, and he chuckled beneath her palm.

“And why not? _You_ said it was stupid.”

“I’m Wisdom, and you’re the man who invaded and conquered my Kingdom. This _is_ stupid of me.” Zelda tilted her head thoughtfully, a grin twisting her lips. “But for once, I don’t think I care.”

Ganondorf’s grin widened as he took her hand from his jaw and kissed her palm, before he spoke again. “I’m rather glad of that.” He stared at Zelda hungrily, taking her in, basking in the knowledge that she did care for him. He kind of wanted to ask her if her feelings were deeper than that – the look in her eyes certainly suggested a certain scary emotion that started with an _L_ , but he thought it was possibly a little early for that. After all, it was barely months since they’d actively hated one another.

This, he decided, was an appropriate question. “So when did you decide you didn’t hate me?” He asked. “After all I’ve done…”

Zelda looked down, and he didn’t like that much. Ganondorf tilted her chin up to see her eyes again as she replied.

“I’m not sure.” She began. “I think… it…” She blushed violently, piquing his curiosity.

“Yes?” He attempted to encourage her.

“It was less what _I_ felt, and more what my body felt.” He voice dropped to a whisper, and she resolutely refused to meet his gaze. “Physically, you made me want you, though I didn’t really want to admit it.”

Ganondorf took a moment to mentally celebrate. His plan had _worked_. Granted, he’d apparently ended up taking it a little further than he had originally intended, but by thunder, it had _worked_.

“And then?”

Zelda sighed. “At first, I pretended to get along with you and hid my true feelings, because I didn’t want us to fight, because of my people. Their interests was my number one priority. But… when you’re in a good mood, and you’re not teasing me, your conversation is thoughtful and intelligent, enough so that you became rather… interesting to me. You have many different facets in your personality, and as time passed, and you started to explain your motives, you made me want to find them out.”

_Well_. It turned out she was sneakier than he’d thought. Pretending? More like stringing him along while he was stringing her along at the same time. _Oh well._ Clearly, he’d managed to break through those walls anyway, so it was rather a moot point. Ganondorf smirked. “So you just wanted to find out all my secrets?”

She laughed softly. “Maybe.” A bright light suddenly lit up her eyes, and she surprised him by throwing herself forwards into his lap, slinging her arms around his neck. “But this means you’ll truly let me be your equal now?” She asked excitedly, hope in her eyes.

Ganondorf took a moment to consider his reply. He knew what she meant, of course, but… he wasn’t overly sure of what his position would be now. Did he really love her? _Love?_ Princess Zelda? He frowned at himself. In the same breath, he revelled in the knowledge that she cared for him, and yet, he could see that he was really sort of a moron for letting her into his heart. _Hmph_. Looking down, he realised her light was fading as she looked down, apparently taking his silence for a negative answer.

“Not so fast.” He said gruffly. “Don’t get upset before I’ve replied.”

Zelda’s brows drew together in confusion. “So… you will?”

He ducked his head to brush his lips over her hair. “Part of me wants to say no just on principle. I’m the Demon King. I work alone.”  
Zelda looked up at him, her lips parted, her face like an open book. She was very clearly regretting revealing so much of her inner thoughts to him – if he didn’t hurry up, she was going to put her walls back up and he’d lose her.

“Wait a moment.” He said. “I haven’t finished yet. Part of me thinks that, true, but that doesn’t mean I’m not open to negotiation.” _Yes_ , he thought, pleased with himself. Her smile at that moment was definitely worth it. In the next second, he was vaguely disgusted with himself. Since when was he allowed to be this… _sappy?_ Ganondorf put it down to it being the moment he was actually realising he cared for her, quite sincerely hoping he wasn’t going to be _this_ gooey in the future – he was going to lose his edge otherwise.

Zelda beamed up at him then, reaching up to brush her fingers through his beard, and he laid a hand on her belly.

“Thank you.” She whispered fervently.   
He grinned at her and stroked a hand down her back, pulling her closer and brushing his lips over hers, but Zelda soon pulled back.

“Excuse me.” She said, a mischievous grin twisting her lips. “You don’t get off that easily. I want to know-” She pressed herself closer. “-why you don’t hate me anymore. Seems to me that your hatred for Hylian’s would have prevented anything of the sort from happening.”

He shrugged rather uncomfortably. “To be perfectly honest, I have no idea. It’s a gradual thing, I think.” Ganondorf took a deep breath, his grip on her tightening as he recalled the exact moment he had realised. “In truth, I didn’t even realise it, _properly_ realise it until Lubal dropped that wall on you. I… knowing I could have lost you then… well, it made me realise how much I want you.” Wanting to take the edge off his emotion, he leered at her. “And, I’m very far from objecting to your body.”

She wrinkled her nose. “You only realised _today?_ That… makes sense actually.”

He was about to respond, but changed tack at the last moment. “Yes, today.” Suspicion seized him. “Why? Zelda, how long have you felt this way?”

She blushed. “Um… a little while.” She said faintly. “A few – I mean, a little while.”

He chuckled slightly. “Well of course. I _am_ imminently likeable.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Oh, _of course_ you are.”

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes and chose to disregard her sarcasm, instead leaning down to take her lips once more. The kiss started out quite light and teasing, but soon turned dark as he pushed her over onto her back, looming over her and ravaging her mouth. Zelda had her fingers twined into his hair, and by the time Ganondorf pulled back, he was conscious only of the lust for the woman beneath him coursing through his form as his hands trailed down her body.

“On a scale of one to ten.” Ganondorf purred against her ear, dragging his fangs down her throat and making her gasp, his fingers doing the most interesting things to her nipples in an attempt to make her moan. “Just how tired are you?”

Zelda grinned up at him and wove her fingers into his hair as he nibbled on her collarbone, then smoothed the sting with his tongue. “Oh, I think I can stay up for a little while yet.” She gasped. Ganondorf snickered slightly and bit down on the junction of her neck and shoulder, drawing a moan from her throat.

“Good.”


	23. Arrival of the Heirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is now nine months pregnant (and one week overdue). Both and she and Ganondorf are eagerly awaiting the birth of their child... but they are in for something of a surprise.

It was quite early in the morning, and Zelda stretched and clambered out of bed. The size of her stomach made her rather ungainly, and she smiled, rubbing her swollen belly, and thought of the much longed for day of birth, which would hopefully be any day now, for she was more than a week overdue, and things were getting uncomfortable. Pressing her hands into the small of her back, she stretched and made her way to her bathing chambers to relieve herself. Being heavily pregnant sure did place a lot of strain on one’s bladder, she mused. Having re-entered her bedchamber, she smiled at Ganondorf, who lay sprawled out on her bed, snoring loudly. Though she’d been exempt from her marital duties for a little while now, they occasionally ended up sleeping in the same bed. Last night had been one of those occasions.

Easing onto her dressing table stool, Zelda began to undo her plait to brush it, one eye on the snoring Gerudo man in the mirror. He twitched in his sleep and turned over onto his stomach, and Zelda rolled her eyes. He really was quite a heavy sleeper. She hummed absentmindedly as she pulled the brush through her hair, her eyes drifting shut as the notes danced through her head. She’d go down to the music room today, she decided, as an urge to play crept into her fingers. The room had been well repaired in the four or so months following Lubal’s invasion, and aside from the fact that most of her instruments had had to be replaced, it was almost as if it hadn’t happened. The main exterior repairs were almost completed; there was only structural damage to some of the towers left to consider.

Warm hands closed over her shoulders, making her jump and drop her brush. Opening her eyes, Zelda turned to wrinkle her nose up at Ganondorf, who had apparently woken and snuck up on her without her realising it.

“You’ll have to pick that up, you know.” She said, and he grinned.

“Nary a good morning before she starts ordering me about?”

Zelda rolled her eyes, but smiled and ran a hand over his abdomen, and beckoned him closer. He smirked but bent down, bracing himself on her dressing table so his face was merely an inch from hers. Zelda bit her lip, smiling as his golden eyes darkened, and tilted her face up so her lips met his softly, her hand reaching up to trace along his jawline. Pulling back, she smiled prettily. “Now will you please hand me my hairbrush?” She asked, and Ganondorf snickered.

“Temptress.”

She distinctly heard him mutter the word as he bent down to pick up the offending item, and she concealed a private smile. It never failed to thrill her when she found some conformation of his physical attraction to her, even in her current state of expansion. The baby kicked, and she made an involuntary noise, rubbing the spot as Ganondorf turn to grin at her, an almost tender look on his face as he watched the movement beneath her robe. Zelda smiled then, and grabbed his hand, laying it over the spot, watching him smile as he felt their baby kick again.

“Not long now.” She said quietly. “And it won’t a moment too soon.”

At his raised brow, she snorted. “I don’t know about you, but _I’m_ rather looking forwards to seeing my feet again.”

Ganondorf tipped back his head and laughed, and Zelda grabbed hold of his hand. “Help me up.” She commanded, and he obediently scooped her up. Rather than put her down on her feet, he carried her over to the bed and laid her gently down, and climbed back in himself.

“This is not what I meant.” She raised a brow at her husband as he relaxed back into the pillows, his arms behind his head. Not that Zelda minded, for the pose stretched and defined the musculature of his form in a very appealing way.

“Eh.”

“Ganondorf.” Zelda poked him in the ribs. “I can’t stay here – I have things to do today.” She winced slightly as another twinge ran through her midsection; for the past week, she’d been having what Mother Raimli deemed to be ‘pre-birth contractions’. Zelda had had no idea such a thing existed, but she had been assured it was perfectly normal, and that she would know when her labour had properly started, for the contractions (and pain) would be much more intense. The things she had planned for today mainly involved spending time in the nursery perfecting it for her baby’s arrival. It was the second month of her confinement, and she rather bored, for she was seeing even less people than normal; practically the only person she had any sort of contact with was Ganondorf.

The Gerudo in question frowned at her. “Fine.” He said, getting out of bed and lifting her up, setting her gently on her feet and lowering his hands to her belly. Zelda grinned at him.

“What are your plans for the day?” She inquired.

“Pheshe’s advisors again.” He sounded quite pleased, for Queen Pheshe of Holodrum had indeed been serious about trade with the Gerudo. Nabooru had been over the moon when told, and new trading outposts were being constructed along the borders of the Gerudo Valley and Hyrule. The Hylian’s had been suspicious at first, but the attraction of novelty soon drew them in, and the spices, the blown glass beads and ornaments, the bronze carvings and elaborate tapestries were being snapped up by the cartful. In return, the Gerudo were receiving fine textiles, grains, flour, fresh fruit and vegetables, and timber. Ganondorf was, of course, ecstatic that his tribes were being tolerated, if not outright accepted, for it was now a fairly common sight to see Gerudo women in the streets, and he’d been told that some Hylian’s and Holodronian’s were venturing into the desert themselves.

Zelda raised a brow. “I thought all the details had been ironed out already?”

“Yes, but apparently there’s some minor thing Pheshe wants to change, so that’s what we are doing today. I have no idea what’s wrong with the agreement, however.”

Zelda furrowed her brow. “Well then. Good luck.”

He grinned and kissed her briefly. “I’ll see you this evening.”

Zelda smiled at him as he left the room, and continued with her morning routine, calling her maids. They arrived and helped her dress, and Zelda was soon on her way down to the nursery. The large spacious rooms were two corridors away from the circular chamber, and consisted of a large sitting room for playtime when the children were older, a smaller yet sunny breakfast room, a long bedchamber, and the nurse’s quarters. Zelda had fond memories of the rooms from back when she had been a young child in here herself, playing in the sunny playroom while her ‘nanny’, as she had called her, knitted merrily in the corner.

Zelda had had the place repainted, and the furniture was an eclectic mix of Gerudo and Hylian design, for Ganondorf had thrown a fit and refused to have his child grow up in an entirely Hylian space. Spending some time with her checklist, Zelda smiled. Everything was in order, and her excitement was growing. Another twinge rocked through her, and she frowned. Were the slight contractions growing closer together? _Hmm_.

She ran her hand over a pile of neatly folded linen resting on a table; she’d spent quite a few hours during her confinement embroidering Gerudo symbols onto each piece, for Ganondorf had insisted on it. When she’d asked why, he’d told her how they were protective sigils inscribed with magic that the desert dwellers used to safeguard their children from harm. When she’d asked if it was necessary to embroider them for children born in Hyrule, which had a much lower infant mortality rate, he’d been so offended he hadn’t spoken to her for the rest of the day.

Smiling at the memory, Zelda went and sat by the window. She’d taken the opportunity that night to attempt to cheer him up, not wanting him to sulk for a million years.

“I’m sorry.” She had said, squeezing his hand and ignoring the glare directed at her. “I didn’t know they were that important to you.”

“Hmph.” Ganondorf had snorted and folded his arms, leaning away from her. “It’s just like a Hylian to disregard the traditions of my people.” He’d snapped.

Zelda had bitten her lip, having realised he was assuming she would be trying to Hylianise their children, and she had done her best to reassure him. “That was not my intention and I’m sorry if you have taken it that way.” She’d said softly. “I only meant would it be necessary to have charms specifically related to the desert embroidered when our children will, for the most part, live in Hyrule? I was asking if there were charms that would better apply to life in the castle, though I see now I worded it wrong.”

Ganondorf’s eyes had softened, but his lips had not yet released their sneer. “Sure.” He’d muttered under his breath. “Make yourself look like the rational one here.”

She’d laughed at that, which had only made him grumpier, and then she’d moved to sit directly next to him. “Look.” She’d begun, taking his hand. “I didn’t mean to insult you or your culture. I understand it will be hard trying to keep a balance between Hylian and Gerudo life here, particularly as we will live in Hyrule.” She’d paused then, gauging his reaction, and then forged ahead with her plan to cheer him up. “Will you tell me more about these charms? What do they look like?”

The plan had worked, and the Gerudo King had fetched a piece of paper and a pen, and had spent some time sketching different symbols and explaining their meaning. “This one-” He’d said, pointing to it. “-keeps away the evil spirits that lurk in the dunes. This one will ensure the child can always find water, this one blesses the child in the name of the Goddess of the Sand, and this one is designed to keep the child strong in the face of the harsh winds.”

He’d frowned then. “Maybe you’re right.” He’d said, a touch of despondence creeping into his tone. “Maybe there is no place for such things in Hyrule.”

Realising how upset he would be, even if he wouldn’t use that word himself, if he couldn’t bring his customs into the nursery, she’d rushed to reassure him. “Not necessarily.” She’d said hurriedly, and had pointed to one of the symbols. “Surely you could still bless the child? Does the Goddess of the Sand no longer watch over her children once they leave the desert?”

Ganondorf had smiled slowly then. “She is with us wherever we go.” He’d cheered up immensely then, drawing all the appropriate sigils on some paper, and then Zelda had set to work embroidering them on clothing, bed linen, curtains, blankets, practically everything.

Now, the nursery was complete; all that was required was a baby to live there. She rubbed her stomach slowly, feeling the movement within, and hoped the baby would be born within the next day or two; she was rather sick of feeling like an overstuffed sausage.

Heading back to her chambers, a maid who was dropping off her correspondence met Zelda; she took her newly arrived letters over to her desk, and sat down to read them. One was from Queen Nalame’s general advisor; the Zora were currently in the midst of renewed peace treaties with Hyrule. Ganondorf had been exceptionally jubilant over his victory for roughly a week following Holodrum’s defeat at his hands, and when the demand for his leadership began to die down slightly as Castle Town returned to normality, he began to think again of what Prince Lubal had revealed. Zelda sighed, thinking of the look on his face when he’d recalled his suspicion that Nalame hadn’t warned Hyrule because she wanted Ganondorf to be defeated. He had hardly been angry at all, and by that she meant he had been in such a foul raging temper half the castle staff had cleared out down to the town to escape.

After storming up and down the castle corridors for a few hours, glowering at everybody and mumbling foul things to himself, he’d sought her out and immediately declared his intention of going straight to the Zora domain to seek audience with the Queen; Zelda had barely been able to talk him out of murdering Ipim on the spot. As it was he’d apparently threatened and terrified Nalame and her court so much that they instantly offered renewed peace, and had sworn their allegiance to Ganondorf’s crown. Ipim had been dragged before the court, and according to Nalame in her letters, Ganondorf had radiated such utter fury the Zora man had confessed to all his crimes and conspiracy with Lubal, all the while sobbing in a heap on the floor. No one knew what Ganondorf had done to the man before he’d been brought before the Zora court, for the Demon King wasn’t telling, and it seemed Ipim wasn’t physically able to.

Lord Barrum too had been executed; but in a style no one had been expecting. Zelda had been seated on her throne, speaking with several advisors, when the doors had crashed open and an extremely ferocious looking Gerudo King had stormed in and thrown the decidedly battered looking Lord at her feet. Barrum had been forced to admit that he’d been the one to poison her before all her advisors, all of whom had looked shocked, and one or two, very much afraid. With his apparent ability to detect terror, Ganondorf had then proceeded to sniff out three of Barrum’s accomplices, men tasked with both advising her and spying for Lubal and the rebels.

The Gerudo King had then had Barrum and his unfortunate spies dragged off to the dungeon, where he’d told her that they were being interrogated for information on the rebels before their execution. The rebellion had shrunk in size once the embargo had been lifted, for these formerly desperate men and women were able to return to work and feed their families, a fact Ganondorf was loathe to admit and one she quite enjoyed rubbing in his face; it was proof that his violent methods had caused the insurrections against him. Now that Hyrule had largely returned to peace, the rebel activity had shrunk, with only the most zealous of anti-Gerudo activists still conspiring against the King. Ganondorf was determined to (and had nearly succeeded) in wiping out all rebel activity.

While she was of the opinion that peace and negotiations were always the best way of doing things, she supposed that there was something to be said for scaring an entire court right out of their pants. The peace negotiations with the Zora were still dragging on even now, months later, mainly because Ganondorf enjoyed kicking his heels and making them sweat in a decidedly petty fashion. Setting aside her letters, Zelda relaxed into the cushions, sinking down and wondering idly what she would do for the rest of the day, wincing slightly as a more painful twinge rocked through her midsection.

It wasn’t until later that night, when she was trying to sleep, she realised what was happening. There was the most peculiar sensation deep in her core, and, thinking she needed to relieve herself, she got up, prying herself out of Ganondorf’s arms to head to her bathing chambers; it wasn’t until she got there and a much more intense contraction ripped through her that she realised what was happening; her waters had broken, and her labour had started.

Ganondorf jerked awake, blinking blearily around the room, looking for whatever had woken him. Sitting up, he realised Zelda was standing beside the bed, her hand on his arm, a slightly panicked yet quite excited look on her face.

“Zelda? What’s wrong?”

She gritted her teeth for a moment, and looked as though she were in serious pain as she pressed a hand to her swollen belly, and he jumped out of bed, alarmed.

“It’s happening. The baby’s coming.” She said quickly, leaning into him. “Please call the healers.”

“What? Are you sure?”

Zelda stared as though he’d gone soft in the head, and for a moment, he didn’t blame her.

“Am I _sure?_ Of course I’m sure!” She cried, glaring at him.

_Shit_. Ganondorf forgot how to think for a moment, and then he swiftly lit several candles and yanked viciously on the servant’s bell, before darting back over to take his wife’s hands in his. “What now?” He asked urgently.

Zelda smiled reassuringly, which was ridiculous. _She_ was the one about to give birth. He ought to be comforting her.

“Now you get to go back to your rooms and do whatever you please until the baby’s born.” She said. Seeing his look of worry, she smiled and touched his jaw lightly. “I’ll be fine, Ganondorf. Really.”

Ganondorf nodded, and leaned down to brush his lips over hers. The moment was sweet until she tensed in his grip and made a half groan of pain, her body hunching over her midsection. He lifted her carefully into his arms and placed her in her bed, and kissed her briefly, brushing a hand over the swell of her belly before he turned and left the room.  He hovered outside the door for a few minutes as he heard Zelda’s maid appear, speak for a few moments, then go flying back downstairs at top speed, presumably to fetch the healers.

After a few minutes, he heard a gaggle of voices burst into the room, and he nodded, satisfied that Zelda would be taken care of; he went back to his chambers and lay listlessly in his bed, examining the clock and groaning when he saw it was two in the morning. _What a time to pick, Zelda_. He ended up falling asleep, though he hadn’t really meant to. When he next awoke, he found himself leaping out of bed and summoning his blades. He was halfway across the room before his thoughts caught up with him; Zelda was crying out because she was giving birth, not because she was in danger.

Sending away his blades, Ganondorf checked the time; it was eight in the morning. Another cry echoed through the wall and he frowned, wanting to swoop in and take her pain away, but of course he couldn’t. He scoffed at himself; he’d gone soft. Just because he was in love with his wife (and could admit it, though not out loud) didn’t mean that he could lose his edge like this. He sighed. It had been three months now since Lubal had attacked the castle, three months since his feelings for Zelda had hit him like a sledgehammer.

Though of course she still did things that irritated him (and him her, he supposed) they were getting on better than ever. They’d taken to sitting on his balcony in the evenings, to watch the stars, discuss the day’s events, and sit in companionable silence, until they headed inside. Why, they’d barely fought since the day of the battle. Ganondorf frowned as several intrusive and annoying thoughts danced through his brain, informing him of the in fact _numerous_ fights and arguments he’d had with the princess since then. _Fine_. He told that small and annoying voice that in fact it was right; he highly doubted he and Zelda would ever stop arguing about various petty things, but for the most part, they ran like… a clock that needed an occasional oiling, and sometimes got fluff stuck in the gears. Ganondorf nodded, feeling satisfied; he quite liked that analogy, and anyway, he wouldn’t necessarily want Zelda to bow to his every whim; he liked a woman who talked back and kept him on his toes, though he’d never say it out loud. He’d never hear the end of it.

Zelda had been in labour for four hours, and now, with his ear pressed against her bedchamber door, he wondered how long it would take. He knew from experience that first time mothers often laboured for a very long time, and so he prepared himself for a lengthy wait, crossing back into his chambers to dress, and then he situated himself in the circular chamber with a cup of tea and a book. It did feel strange to be nonchalantly reading while she was crying in pain in the next room, but the alternative was staring at the wall until he pulled his hair out.

He was right in his prediction that it would take a long time, and it was the next day before there was any real change. He’d propped himself up in the circular chamber following a decidedly sleepless night; breakfast and the midday meal had been and gone, and it would be time for the evening meal in an hour or two. All of a sudden, he sensed that the energy in Zelda’s bedchamber had changed; putting down his book and listening intently, Ganondorf noted the way Zelda was crying out now, and the healers were barking orders to each other in loud voices. After another twenty minutes, he heard what he’d been waiting for; the loud wail of a baby’s cry. Relieved, Ganondorf sank back down in his chair, listening to the baby – his _daughter_ – cry. She has a fine pair of lungs, he thought to himself, pleased, and waited impatiently for the moment when he could go in. The baby stopped crying after a little while, and Zelda was still crying out in pain, which was then drowned out by the baby crying again.

Roughly twenty minutes later, by which time he’d nearly exploded with impatience as he expected a healer to come in, but none came. It seemed to be taking a very long time. He couldn’t make out their words, but the healers were speaking very urgently, and then he heard a bang, the sound of running feet, and then Zelda’s cry of pain. His blood ran cold. Was something wrong? It shouldn’t be taking this long if the baby was already born, should it? Was there something wrong with Zelda?

Finally, after a very long wait filled with much anxious pacing, the door opened to reveal an incredibly wrinkled old crone. Mother Raimli. Ganondorf turned to face her, his questions on the tip of his tongue, but the expression on her face reassured him; she would not look like this if there were something seriously the matter with either mother or child.

“I must congratulate you, your Majesty.”

“Thank you.” He waited for her speak again. “How fares the Queen? The child?”

“Both are well.” The old woman chuckled, an amused and quite frankly _devious_ look on her face. “They are both healthy and in fine fettle. The Queen is asking for you.”

He nodded, and strode forwards. The old woman moved in front of him, and as he entered the room, he took stock of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was Zelda, propped up in bed on a million pillows, cradling – _what_. He blinked and looked again. Zelda held _two_ swaddled infants in her arms.

Twins.

_Wait, TWINS!?_ _What? How?_ A warm and satisfied glow spread through his chest at the sight, coupled with boyish excitement. _Twins_. The room was still filled with various medical paraphernalia, the birthing chair still sitting in the corner, but the rest of the healers had left, except for Mother Raimli, who was speaking in a low undertone to the princess. Nodding, the old crone bowed slightly in his direction and departed. Ganondorf waited until the door was shut behind her, and then he advanced on Zelda, who was watching him with a tired smile. She looked utterly exhausted, her hair matted with sweat, her skin pale and wan, with dark shades under her eyes, but she glowed with new motherhood, and he felt his heart swell as he beheld her; this woman, his queen, the mother of his children.

“Twins?” He asked, still in shock.

Zelda nodded happily. “Twins.” She replied. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

“Indeed it is.” Ganondorf agreed, sitting down on the side of the bed next to her, and touching her hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been eaten by three Geldarm’s at once.” She said with a tired laugh, moving to squeeze his hand, before she readjusted the two babies lying swaddled in her lap. One was wrapped in white cotton, the other yellow. _Tiny twin daughters_. “Ready?”

Zelda put one small bundle into his arms, and he gazed into the face of a tiny Gerudo infant. The child was essentially his double in nearly every way; a vivid shock of bright scarlet hair sprouted from the head of a small child with evident Gerudo features. Her skin was not quite as dark as his, but was still instantly recognisable as being Gerudo. Her ears were strange; they weren’t long and pointed, like a Hylian, but they weren’t rounded like his either. They were in the middle. The one clearly different thing was the child’s eyes; wide and surrounded by long dark lashes, the baby’s eyes were bright blue, the same colour as Zelda’s. It was most striking. Ganondorf considered this thoughtfully; apparently, a Gerudo child born from a Hylian womb inherited a mix of traits, rather than the pure Gerudo baby born from Gerudo women and a Hylian father.

Zelda smiled as she watched her husband brush a finger gently over the baby’s hair, and she touched his hand. “Happy?”

His eyes darkened as he looked at her. “Very.” Ganondorf kissed her then, and Zelda let herself melt into his embrace, despite knowing she must look like a mess. She’d changed her nightgown, sponged her skin clean and her sheets had been changed, but she could feel that her hair was scraggly and awful, and no doubt she looked tired. She _felt_ exhausted, and little wonder – she’d been up for over thirty six hours - tired, yet elated.

The baby cooed and waved small fists in the air, and Ganondorf grinned. “A beautiful little princess.”

Zelda stifled a giggle, drawing a confused look from the Gerudo King. “He’s not a girl, Ganondorf. This is your son.”

He simply stared at her for a long moment, looking quite staggered. Then, with an intense frown on his face, he unwrapped the baby to check. Faced with undeniable proof, Ganondorf stared into the distance for a few moments, before turning back to her with the most put out expression on his face.

“You were _right_.” He complained, and Zelda giggled into her fingers.

“I told you it was possible!” She crowed, then brushed her fingers over her little boy’s hair. “Do you mind so very much?”

“Do I min-” He cut himself off to frown at her. “No, of course I don’t _mind_.” He grinned slowly. “The only male of this century, and I’ve produced a son. My sheer magnificence only grows each day.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “You are honestly _the_ most arrogant man I’ve ever met.”

He snickered at her, and then his brows drew together. “A son. How… is this possible? _I_ am the only male of this century.”

Zelda frowned as suspicion swept over his features. “What’s wrong?”

He roused himself with a small shake of his head. “What?”

“Is there something the matter?”

Ganondorf’s brows drew together as he stared at the little boy in his arms. “I don’t think so.” He said slowly. “It’s just… there have been a few recorded instances of when a son has been born in an era that already has an established King. It… rips allegiances apart.”

There was a small silence as she thought about this. “You’re not… worried your son will try to _usurp_ you, are you?”

There was a longer silence. “I’m… not sure.” Ganondorf said eventually.

“Well, I never heard anything more ridiculous in my life.” She snapped. “He’s _your_ son. He’s the heir to the throne anyway, technically, for he was born first out of the two of them. What reason would he have to do anything of the sort?”

Some of the shadow left his eyes. “You’re right. He _is_ my son. That’s never happened before. That ought to stand for something. Surely the Goddesses wouldn’t be that cruel.”

Zelda bit her lip, watching her husband warily. Clearly, it was going to take him a little while to come to terms with the fact he had fathered a son. She shifted the other child in her lap, hoping to distract him, and it worked.

Ganondorf looked over at her movement, then smiled at the second child she still held.

“What about this one?” He asked curiously.

Zelda grinned. “ _This_ is your daughter.”

Ganondorf’s grin got even wider, and he swapped babies, balancing his tiny daughter in one hand and examining her closely, brushing a finger over her nose.

“They’re certainly not identical.” She said, stating the obvious, and Ganondorf nodded.

“Indeed.”

The tiny princess’s skin was a few shades lighter than her brother’s, closer in tone to her mother’s than her father’s in colour, though she still would never pass for a purebred Hylian. Her hair was just as blonde as any Hylian, however. Her eyes, curiously enough, were a mirror image of her father’s, vivid gold ringed with long elegant lashes. Though it was always hard to tell with newborn infants, her features were more delicate; Zelda hoped that meant her daughter would take after her. Her ears were far more slender and pointed than her twin as well, and she gurgled up at Ganondorf, who was smiling rather uncontrollably. Zelda saw a slight hint of moisture in his eyes and touched his hand softly, enjoying his reaction.

He stood up then, and walked around to the empty side of the bed, climbing in to lean against the cushions, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he watched their two children wave their tiny chubby fists. Zelda leaned into him, smiling as his lips brushed her hair, and she stroked her son’s cheek gently.

“So. A boy. Safieta is already named, but we need to find something for this little man.” She said, peering up at him. “We need a new name.”

Ganondorf frowned thoughtfully. “Indeed we do. Did you like Kinzaru?”

Zelda wrinkled her nose. “What about… Ralon? Wasn’t he a former Gerudo King?”

Ganondorf nodded slowly. “Indeed he was. Not bad. I like it.” He said. “A Hylian middle name, then?”

Zelda smiled. “That would be nice. How about… Cerenu? My great-grandfather on my mother’s side. Former King of Acerose. I only met him once before he passed, when I was small and he was a very elderly man, but I’m told he was respected by all he met.”

“Hah. I met him once too, in another life. He was only around three and twenty.” Ganondorf had slipped into a slightly more old fashioned pattern of speech as he reminisced, and Zelda waited, fascinated, to hear more. “You’re right. He was well respected, if a touch… arrogant. But, I hear he mellowed in his old age.”

“I like the way you’re speaking now.” She said with a smirk. “Very quaint.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “It’s how everyone spoke then. What I was trying to say, Princess, was that I suppose I can’t really find any objection to Cerenu as a name.”

Zelda grinned, leaning her head against Ganondorf’s chest with a smile, touching her son’s tiny hand. “Prince Ralon Cerenu Dragmire, and Princess Zelda Safieta Dragmire.”

Ganondorf swelled with pride beneath her, and she laughed slightly, closing her eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m just tired. I cannot believe I just had twins. I mean, sometimes I thought it didn’t really feel as if there was only one child, but it’s not like I had any other pregnancies to compare it to, so there you go.”

“That’s understandable. It is a most welcome surprise, though.”

“Indeed. The healers said it was surprising to them too - they kept using the word _compact_ ; apparently, I didn’t show as much as I could have.”

“Not surprising; you’re ridiculously tiny all the time – why would that change?”

Zelda giggled slightly. “Ugh, are you joking? I was _huge_. Absolutely enormous. As big as this castle.”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. “Stop exaggerating. You were tiny. Smaller than a mouse.”

“Only to you.”

Ganondorf spent the next half hour playing with his new son and daughter while Zelda rested against him. When she next opened her eyes, it was to find Ganondorf talking nonsense to the babies in Gerudo. Clearly, he thought she was still asleep. Stifling a giggle, Zelda smiled at him.

“You’re funny.” She said, and Ganondorf chuckled, tightening the arm that was still around her waist.

“And you’re awake. How are you feeling now?”

“A lot better. How are my babies?” The term _babies_ stirred powerful feelings in her.

Ganondorf passed her Ralon, who was sleeping peacefully. Safieta was making funny coos at nothing in particular. Zelda felt her smile grow as she traced the tip of her son’s tiny nose.

He’ll have my features, I think.” Said Ganondorf, who was watching her with a very proud look on his face.

“Do you think so? It’s rather early to tell.” She teased; the boy was instantly recognisable as his father’s son.

“Hah! It’s obvious. He has a Gerudo nose.”

Safieta began to cry, and Zelda watched as Ganondorf expertly rocked her until she stopped.

Zelda grinned. “You’re good at that.”

A dark shadow crossed his face. “This is not the first time I’ve done this.”

“Oh.” Her smile fell from her face, and she swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. Instead, she turned back to Ralon, stroking his tiny perfect face.

Ganondorf shifted slightly then, lying Safieta besides her brother, and Zelda grinned, resting both hands lightly on her babies.

“I’m a mother.” She whispered in awe.

Ganondorf chuckled slightly, and ran a hand through her hair. “Indeed.”

“Do you really think this is it? That this will break the cycle? How will we know?”

The Gerudo frowned. “I’m not sure.” He said thoughtfully. “That’s a very good question. How _will_ I know?”

“I’ll leave it to you to figure it out.” She said with a yawn. “I’m too tired right now. Goodnight.”

Ganondorf chuckled. “It’s noon, actually, but you’ve been up for a long time. I’ll ring for the nurse to take the twins to the nursery.”

Zelda nodded happily. “That will be nice.” She said, letting her eyes drift shut for several glorious seconds as Ganondorf nuzzled the spot behind her ear. She smiled at that. He’d turned very affectionate towards her in private lately, particularly as he wasn’t allowed near her bed; he liked intimacy. She tilted her head back, giving him more access, which he happily took, scoring his fangs lightly down her neck, nipping at the skin of her throat. Zelda shivered and then straightened.

“I do not think anyone in my condition ought to be doing what you’re thinking of.” She said primly.

The Demon King snickered, then curved his hand under her jaw. “Very well, _sa sunli zi_.” Zelda smiled up at him. _My lovely one_. He’d taken to calling her that as a sort of pet name in Gerudo, and it never failed to make her insides feel fuzzy. That’s not to say their relationship had been smooth sailing since they’d both come to terms with (and admitted) their feelings; Ganondorf was still incredibly stubborn and abrasive, and they often rubbed each other the wrong way, but when it was like this, when they both laid their arms aside for a moment, it was always incredibly sweet.

Ganondorf climbed off the bed, and walked around to her side, making sure she was settled with the twins in her lap, and then bent down to press his lips to her forehead gently. Zelda reached up and wrapped her fingers in his hair, pulling his face down so she could kiss him properly. When the kiss ended, the Gerudo King pulled back to grin at her, brushing his fingers over both infants one at a time, then over her cheek. Zelda smiled up at him.

“Sleep well, Zelda. I’ll come and see you when you’re awake.” He said.

“Okay. Goodnight.” She replied, readjusting Ralon, who was starting to fuss slightly.

He grinned again before he turned and left the room, pulling the cord for the servant’s bell as he did so. A few minutes later, several healers and maids appeared, along with Mother Raimli. Zelda was divested of the twins, who were borne off to the nursery under the watchful eye of their new nurse. Mother Raimli fussed over her in her customary brusque manner, directing maids as she quizzed her about her pain levels and drowsiness. Eventually, Zelda was allowed to go to sleep, and she sank back into her pillows with a smile on her lips, a healer on duty in a chair in the corner, as was customary; no one wanted the Queen to develop complications from the birth when there was no help available. Closing her eyes with a relaxed sigh, Zelda fell asleep, the image of her children held tight to her heart.


	24. Nayru, Din and Farore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda sleeps after the birth of her children, and is pulled from her slumber along with Ganondorf into the sacred realm to speak with the Golden Goddesses, not all of whom are happy with Ganondorf's actions.

Zelda walked, her footsteps echoing in the strangest ways as she moved slowly through a thick forest, lush and dripping with moisture, a light drizzling rain leaving her unbound hair glistening with diamond sparkles. She had a vague notion that she ought to be dressed in more than a flimsy nightgown while outside, but couldn’t quite recall why. _Oh well._ It didn’t matter anyway.

She trailed her hand over a low fern, watching as the fronds reached out and curled around her wrist, tugging as if to keep her there. Zelda pulled out of their grip without registering why it was bad that she should be asked to stay by a plant. Her lacy gown clung to her form, and she tilted her head back, examining the grey sky as drops of water splashed on her skin, running down into her mouth. She drank deeply, not stopping to question how such a light shower was able to fill her mouth and quench her thirst so well; it was almost as though she were in a daze, yet unaware of it.

The trees seemed to melt away before her eyes, and Zelda turned her attention to the small clearing up ahead. She walked into it, her gaze failing to notice the way the knee high grass left no sensation against her legs. She passed through, leaving the plant life behind as she beheld a glittering lake, the water sweet and pure, the sand pale and shimmering subtly beneath the moonlight, the rain fading away to nothing, leaving her dry but unaware of it.

Waiting moored by the shore was a small boat, painted powder blue; a faint tugging sensation somewhere behind her heart told her to step into it, and Zelda complied; she could think of no objections. She gathered her nightgown in her hand, holding it above her knees as she stepped into the water, the icy cold liquid not bothering her in the slightest though she could see frost spider webbing up her legs.

Zelda stepped into the boat, settling herself onto the simple wooden seat, her gaze captured by her toes, blue with cold, her fingers tinged with the same dull colour as the little boat set off of its own accord, sailing away with her over the calm waters. It seemed to take hours, but she was unaware of the passage of time, wholly occupied with the streaks and whorls of colour as they shimmered across the sky, merging with the water until she was unable to tell where liquid ended and air began.

She hummed to herself absentmindedly as the little boat touched the shore, and she climbed out to find herself standing in an elaborate ballroom with dull fog weaving in and about her ankles. Zelda’s gaze found the second figure in the room, a tall man with a mane of bright red hair, who was currently employed with tracing shapes on the crystal panes; each time he lifted his fingers, the shapes peeled away and took flight, wheeling in the air above his head, a rabbit, a bird, a woman, their shapes graceful and elegant before they faded from existence.

Zelda walked towards this man, feeling as though she ought to know him from somewhere. She stood beside him as he ignored her in favour of watching the smoky dancers whirl about the ballroom, dancing to a silent orchestra, and then, to see if he were real, she touched his hand.

The second she made contact with him she gasped, her eyes focusing on his face in sudden realisation.

“Ganondorf?” She asked, knowing who he was.

“Zelda?” Ganondorf stepped forwards, hovering over her protectively as eyes just before so vacant and empty focused on the dancers, assessing them as though they were a threat. “What’s going on?” He asked, his voice uncertain.

“I’m not sure.” She said faintly, feeling confused as she recalled the dreamy way she’d been walking – _dreamy_. “Oh!” She exclaimed, voice coloured with surprise. “I’m dreaming. I _must_ be dreaming.”

She frowned up at the image of her husband that her mind had conjured; now that she knew she was dreaming, she felt relaxed and at ease with the situation. Granted, this dream was not what usually happened when she was asleep, but it would do until she woke up.

Dream Ganondorf was frowning at her. “A dream?” He asked. “How are you here? I don’t dream like this.”

Zelda shrugged. “Neither do I. I don’t – wait.” She frowned up at the man. “What do you mean, you don’t dream like this? This is _my_ dream. You’re not real.”

Scowling, Dream Ganondorf folded his arms. “Excuse me? I’m dreaming, so _you’re_ not real.”

Frowning, Zelda opened her mouth to reply, when someone else beat her to it.

“You’re both wrong, as it turns out.”

They turned to see an elegantly attired woman drifting towards them, her feet skimming above the ground. At least, Zelda thought she was elegant; her form was… out of focus, as if she drifted in and out of view yet remained in sight.

The form continued. “You are both dreaming, and yet you are not. My sisters and I have pulled you from your dreams to this realm to hear our voice.”

Ganondorf scowled in confusion. “So this is real?”

“Yes.” Chimed a second woman, who emerged from behind a dune, the sands gently shifting beneath her movement though her feet did not touch the ground. Her form was as indistinct as smoke, shifting about in the breeze as though she’d disappear in the next gust. “My sister speaks the truth; we have pulled you from your rest to speak with you.”

Zelda frowned. “Why?” She asked cautiously. She had a terrible suspicion as to just who these sisters were.

“May the Golden Goddesses not speak with our mortals who give us so much amusement?” This voice came from a tall, striking being whose form was not so unclear of that of her sisters; her body was draped in elegant silk, and her features were immediately arresting. “After all-” she continued, a touch of irritation evident in her tone. “-you’ve gone and spoiled all my fun.”

Ganondorf frowned at the three apparitions as besides him, Zelda gasped and fell to her knees, supplications pouring from her lips _. The Golden Goddesses?_ Why would they take the time from whatever it is they did to summon he and Zelda from their sleep? It made very little sense.

The first woman drifted a little closer, giving her sister a strange look; or at least, he thought she did. It was hard to be sure.

“Enough, sister.” She said calmly, before turning her gaze to Zelda. “Rise, child. You needn’t pray to us; we know of your devotion.”

He reached down and helped Zelda stand, then wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close, unwilling to let his guard down before the three, one of whom was regarding him with nothing short of hostility.

“I am Nayru.” Stated the first being. Her form was the purest gold. Gesturing to the haziest figure, she spoke again. “This is my sister Farore, and my other, Din.” Farore’s form was closer to silver than gold, and Din’s, though gold, was that of burnished bronze instead.

Nayru drifted forwards again, apparently their spokesperson. “You are Ganondorf Dragmire, Bearer of Power, and Zelda Hyrule, Bearer of Wisdom.” She tilted her head, her features blurring away completely for a moment. “See how they cling to each other, sisters. It is truly strange.”

He frowned; the Goddesses seemed to have an objection to his touching Zelda? Well. He tightened his grip, and she seemed to have the same idea, clenching her fingers tightly in the fabric of his vest.

Din snorted and floated forwards. “Strange? It’s an abomination.” She hissed. “Power ought not bow to Wisdom, and Nayru! I thought you’d be _horrified_ , your precious bearer tainted so.”

Nayru turned and raised a hand. “Patience Din. We do not know the circumstances.” There was a pause as the Goddess of Wisdom regarded them. “Their feelings are genuine.” She said at length. “It is unusual, of course, and I did not foresee it, but maybe-”

Din interrupted. “Genuine!? How could it be genuine?” In the next moment, she had flown forwards until she was barely an inch from Zelda’s nose, who shrank back against him. Ganondorf bared his teeth and took a step back, scowling at the Goddess. Who was she to question him?

But Din seemed to recognise what he was thinking. “I gave you power.” She snapped. “You ought to respect me.”

“You gave me my ruination.” He said tightly.

The Goddess threw back her indistinct head and laughed. “Ruination? Demise did that, I’m afraid.” A glimmer of what might have been teeth were visible for a moment. “All I did was give you the power to take your potential and reach great heights.”

“ _You_ locked me in this circle with Wisdom and Courage.” Ganondorf snapped, glaring at the Goddess. “Demise makes me remember it, but it’s your fault this happens.”

Din shrugged, looking amused, of all things. “Yes, and a fine circle it was too.” She mused. “I might ask why you’ve decided to break it?”

A tremor ran through him. “Break it? You mean-”

Nayru drifted forwards. “My sister, though rather uncouth, is correct. This union with Wisdom, the fact that you have made Courage feel it unnecessary to slay you, for he looks upon you as something of a father figure – Ganondorf Dragmire, you have united the Triforce once more. Not only that, your children, they are mixing of blood from both houses. Once you and Wisdom depart this life, your legacy, instead of being wiped clean from the earth as it has so many times before, will live on in the seat of my chosen one.”

Her gaze fell to Zelda. “Seeing as you, Wisdom, have found an attraction to Power as equal as the one he holds for you, I cannot see how this would be a negative thing. Sisters, we are needed here no longer. Let us leave these mortals to their lives, and Power to that of his last.”

Relief hit him so strongly his knees nearly buckled. He’d done it. He’d been right. Their children, the _twins_ , they’d broken the cycle, and the Goddesses allowed it.

“Not so fast.” Interrupted Din. Ganondorf’s heart sank as his gaze found the fieriest of the three.

“Why should we let them do this?” She asked. “Sisters, who are these mortals to think they can waylay the wills of the Gods? Power thinks he can undermine my wishes; I think not.”

Zelda stared with wide eyes at the Goddess of Power. She could feel Ganondorf’s form tensing, and knew what he was feeling. He was close, so close to achieving his final wish, and now Din could take it from him again.

Nayru drifted closer, while Farore just hovered silently nearby.

“What would you do?” Asked the Goddess of Wisdom calmly.

“I would continue this circle.” Retorted Din stubbornly. “We needn’t end their reincarnations simply because Power wishes it.”

“But _why?”_ Ganondorf’s words burst free, and Din glared at him.

“Why not?” She snapped. “You are mortal, you are blessed by me, it is true, but that was for my own amusement, not for any benefit of yours.”

Zelda stared in disbelief, her mind working furiously. _Amusement?_ Did Din mean to say that she gifted Demise’s rage with Power, so she could watch it unfold forever?

“That’s exactly what I mean, Wisdom.” Said Din, her gaze meeting Zelda’s. “The antics of mortals amuses me.”

“Okay.” Said Zelda carefully. “That’s all well and good for Courage and Wisdom, but Power is aware of his past lives. Surely you can see how tiring it would be?”

“I can.” Said Farore unexpectedly, drifting closer. “And I am in agreement with him.”

Zelda’s eyes widened, and she felt Ganondorf start as his gaze found that of the Goddess of Courage.

“You may note that my bearer has no real place in your conflict.” She continued, addressing her sisters. “The quarrel is between Wisdom and Power; Courage is simply a tool of Wisdom. The quarrel is, my sisters, between yourselves, if you wish to be truthful.”

Nayru was silent, yet a distinct aura of frostiness emanated from her when she replied. “You ally yourself with Power?”

Farore made a movement that was almost a laugh. “I’ve been in agreement with him before he has.” She said wryly. “Do you recall the era in which I chose no hero to face him?”

Din gaped, and Zelda did too. What era? From the look on Ganondorf’s face, she knew this was unfamiliar to him as well.

“What?” He asked slowly. “What era? I’ve seen a hero in all my lifetimes.”

“Not all of them.” Said Nayru sweetly.

Ganondorf scowled. “I remember all my lifetimes, and I can assure you-”

“You may recall your lifetimes from this era, but the stream has diverged. Farore speaks of a timeline separate from this one.”

“A separate timeline?” Zelda asked faintly. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, in the beginning there was one.” Said Nayru, her tone slightly dismissive, as though this were common knowledge. “But then Power caused it to be split in three. Your current incarnations reside in one timestream, and in another, Farore _deliberately_ bestowed no man with Courage, apparently.”

“Oh.” Zelda replied, thinking hard. So, Farore was on Ganondorf’s side?

“Yes.” Said the Goddess in question. “I grow tired of endlessly choosing a new host, whose burden is great to bear. Unlike my sisters, my host is not decided; I have to expend considerable energy finding one who is brave and stout of heart and soul.” The Goddess gave off an aura of pleasure. “In this lifetime, I became aware of Power’s plan, and I knew that would my sisters realise what he would do, they would stop him. Fortunately, they were… _distracted_ by their other pursuits, and Power’s plotting came to fruition. I knew, however, that if aided by Courage, Wisdom would surely topple him, and so I ensured that did not happen.”

Everyone stared at Farore.

“…Link.” Said Zelda slowly, realising what she meant. “Link is a child…”

Farore nodded approvingly. “Wisdom understands. Yes, I could not avoid sending Courage into the world without alerting my sisters, so I gave it to a child, one too young to threaten Power, to allow his plan a chance of succeeding.”

Ganondorf stared at the Goddess of Courage, and then he bowed his head. “I must thank you, Goddess.” He said as humbly as he possibly could, trying to supress a flicker of anger. So, even now, when he’d thought he was throwing off all divine influence over him, the Goddesses were still manipulating things…

Farore waved a wispy and insubstantial hand. “I admit I cannot see your reasoning’s, Power. As an immortal, I cannot grow tired of life, for my sisters and I do not live; we merely exist.”

He inclined his head. “I understand as much as I am able, Goddess.”

Then Din pushed forwards. “You cannot go against the wishes of your sisters like this!”

Farore regarded her calmly. “You didn’t consult us when you granted Demise’s chosen one Power for your own amusement. Nayru laid out her every reasoning for granting Hylia’s mortal form Wisdom, and her arguments were sound. Yours were none other than a wish for chaos.”

Din bristled, her form seemingly crackling with energy. “You cannot-”

“I can. You, my dear sisters, have no control over to whom I bestow Courage, just like Nayru and I cannot remove Power from Demise’s man, no matter how much we initially wished it.” She turned to Nayru. “But then you came to enjoy the conflict, did you not, my sister?”

Nayru sounded unimpressed. “I confess I did. The play of power, the imbalance against the balance, the discord and friction between Wisdom and Power; I have always enjoyed strong people’s disputes and hearing the arguments of both, the intelligence of your repartee. Wisdom fights its wars with logic and reasoning, and is suited far better to a battle of wits then the clash of steel. Despite Power’s proclivity towards violence, you, Ganondorf Dragmire, have not proven yourself unsound of mind. I confess; I enjoyed your matching of wits.”

She continued, now sounding faintly bored. “Seeing as my Wisdom’s bearer would be unmatched in physical settings, unless experienced in the magical arts, much like yourself.” Nayru directed this towards Zelda. “In the beginning, I asked my sister to lend aid in the form of a courageous hero, one who would consider him or herself honoured to be the sword of Wisdom.”

“My sister is correct when she says we do not live, but exist; we cannot see how you would tire, but I can respect your wishes. You have repeated this cycle for a few millennia now, have you not?”

“I have.” He said tightly. “And I do grow tired of it. I learned to ignore Demise long ago; I still lust for thoughtless destruction, but I can recognise what is pointless, and my urge for conquest and dominion? That is granted and urged by Power, though really, it is the fact that I know whether I defeat the hero or not, whether I seize power or fail, each time I die, I feel as though there is no point, for when I close them, I know I shall open them again in time.”

Nayru considered this thoughtfully, but then Din interrupted. “So you tire of it.” She said, folding her arms. “You are mortal and feel things differently from us, I can accept that. But, I do not wish to give you up. You recall, my sisters, that we cannot keep the Triforce with us in the sacred realm; it must be sent into the mortal world.”

She turned again to meet his gaze, the hint of a smirk curling her lips. “So you no longer wish to be Power’s bearer? Fine. Fortunately, you’ve left a new bearer; one of _your_ blood.”

Ganondorf barely heard Zelda’s gasp over the blood boiling in his ears. “You will _not_ curse my child with this.” He snarled, and Din laughed.

“You cannot stop me.” She said, almost taunting in her manner of speech. “I am a Goddess, and you are but a man. You said it yourself; you wish to close your eyes and not open them again. Once they are closed, you cannot care what happens in the mortal realm. Why worry, then, if your descendants bear Power?”

“Because _it_ is a curse.” He growled. “If you will free me but curse my child, then I ask you; do not free me. I will consent to be reborn, if that is what you wish.” Despair welled up and was quashed by anger; how _dare_ this Goddess dangle his freedom before him, then threaten his child? No, he would submit to her whims, if that would prevent his child from suffering the same fate.

Nayru laid a hand on Din’s shoulder. “Sister Din.” She said, her voice soft. “This is not the way. You ought not give Power to a child if Power says it is a curse.” She looked up. “I have always thought of the Triforce as a gift. I did not realise that a mortal would tire of it.”

“It depends.” Interjected Zelda. “For Courage and myself, it is a gift, because it is new. Ganondorf is the only one who feels this way.”

He glanced down at his wife, hoping her words wouldn’t sway Nayru in Din’s favour.

Farore drifted forwards. “Sisters.” She said loudly, drawing their attention. “Let us leave this. We cannot keep the Triforce in the sacred realm with us, but neither must we specifically bestow our pieces upon a bearer. We could once more seal the pieces deep within the earth; it would fulfil the wishes of all.”

“Except mine.” Said Din stubbornly.

“Sisters.” Said Nayru dreamily. “Let us confer.”

She drifted backwards, and Farore joined her, and they both waited until Din huffed an annoyed sigh and joined them, the three forming a triangle as they conferred without words.

Eventually, finally, after the wait was almost too much to bear, Ganondorf’s head snapped up as the three broke apart and drifted back over.

“Power and Wisdom.” Began Nayru. “After much deliberation, my sisters have reached a decision.” She paused slightly, and he thought he’d explode with impatience. “You have achieved a measure of peace and united the Triforce, which, as both Power and Demise’s man, is rather unprecedented. However, I find it fascinating that mortals have such a capacity to live, to grow and change. Us deities cannot change, just as we cannot die; we will exist in the same manner for always. I would very much like to see if peace will hold.” She seemed to smile then. “I also find it fascinating that Wisdom and Power, the very two who have been at odds for centuries, have the capacity to love. I would not have thought it possible, myself. We have decided that to separate this bond you seem to share would be cruel. I would like to see where it goes from here; you have children now, and I want to now if Power is truly capable of restraining himself for long.”

Ganondorf’s lip curled. So Nayru wanted to use him as an experiment, did she? She thought he’d lose his head and try and conquer the world again? Well. He had more self-control than that. He’d show _her_.

Nayru continued. “We have decided; this will be the last lifetime you will bear the Triforce. As I said before, your children are the product of a strange union, but they will carry your blood through Hylia’s line; she and Demise are somewhat united again, after all, it seems. Rest assured, Power, that when you next lay your head to your final rest, it will be the last time you do so.”

Relief flowed through him, and Ganondorf bowed his head. “Thank you very much, Nayru.” He said. “I am grateful that you do this.” He didn’t much like being so humble, but she was a Goddess and she was granting his wish; it probably wouldn’t hurt to swallow his pride for once.

Zelda spoke up. “What will you do with the Triforce?”

Din raised a distinctly sulky brow. “You don’t seemed very perturbed about all this.” She said grumpily.

Zelda shrugged and looked up at him, and Ganondorf tightened his grip around her waist.

“It doesn’t worry me because it doesn’t really effect me.” She said. “Wisdom doesn’t reincarnate; I’d have died anyway.”

Ganondorf frowned, trying to imagine a life in which he was reborn but this Zelda, his _wife_ , was not. It was quite a painful thought.

Nayru smiled. “Always the voice of reason.” She said, pleased. “You may keep your pieces for the remainder of your natural life, but once you depart this realm for the next, your pieces will be placed inside the earth instead.”

Farore looked happy. “Now, I do not have to choose young men and women to bear a mark calling them to violence when they could have enjoyed a life of their own any longer. I thank you for that, Power. Rest assured, your children will not be gifted the Triforce in anyway.”

Ganondorf inclined his head. “Then I thank you, Farore.”

Din was still frowning. “But what are we going to do now?” She asked rather petulantly. “I _liked_ watching the wars.”

Nayru waved a dismissive hand. “The time for war has passed us by, sister. Are we not supposed to be benevolent? Power’s words have struck a chord within me; the war, the conflict… it is a remnant of Demise and Hylia’s battle. Let us look forwards to peace and leave them behind. You are a Goddess, I’m sure you’ll find something to occupy yourself with.”

The dunes they stood in faded to that of nothing, shimmering light being the only indication that they were somewhere; their feet did not even appear to be touching any sort of ground. It was a most peculiar feeling, standing on nothing.

She drifted slightly closer, reaching out both hands. “You will wake now.” She said, her hands making contact with both his and Zelda’s foreheads. “We are sorry we pulled you from your slumber.”

Zelda shot upright in bed, struggling to quieten her shocked pants so not to wake the healer asleep in the corner. She sat still for a moment, absorbing what was rioting through her mind, before she threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, feeling decidedly sore, but determined. She crept across the room as swiftly and silently as she could and pulled open the door to see Ganondorf crossing the room towards her. Pulling the door shut, Zelda tripped across the room and into his arms. Ganondorf immediately lifted her up, his gaze touching her face anxiously.

“Did that really happen?” She asked breathlessly, and he nodded.

“It did.” Ganondorf chucked darkly, a harsh, disbelieving sound. “We saw the Golden Goddesses.”

Zelda lifted a hand to trace along his jaw. “It’s done.” She whispered. “The Triforce-”

“It’s going. After this life, it will be gone. I am finally a man again.” The profound relief in his face rather stunned her into silence as his intense gaze, always so heady, burned into her very soul.

“Finally – after so long.” Ganondorf’s voice sounded rather choked from his emotion as he hauled her a little closer. “And you – you helped. Nayru said our union – would she have agreed had you not felt this way? I really –I don’t-”

Zelda laid her fingers over his lips; he was getting all over excited. “ _Calm_.” She whispered. “There’s a healer is in my chambers.”

Ganondorf shook his head, his voice fervent. “I really don’t care. You – the mother of my children.” His eyes were so intense she could nearly drown in them, and then he leaned down to take her mouth, kissing her fiercely, desperately. Zelda twined her arms around his neck, wrapping her fingers in his hair and pulled herself closer as his hand tangled into her hair, holding her so close she could barely breathe.

He sank down on the nearest divan and only pulled back after he’d pulled a slight cry from her throat, and then the Demon King ran his fingers softly over her cheek, staring at her in that unidentifiable way again.

“Finally it’s over.” He whispered.

“Not yet.” She said, worming her way closer. “You’ve still got a long life left, with the twins and I. You’re not allowed to go yet.”

That brought his good humour back. “I’ve no intention of it.” Ganondorf wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger, examining the blonde tendril closely. “I’ve a normal life now, at least, and I intend to enjoy it.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I am glad of it.” She whispered. “It’d be a shame to go to so much trouble to gain Hyrule, only to leave to so soon.”

Ganondorf chuckled. “Indeed. I do have Hyrule, and without Courage to ruin things for me, I can rule it for life.”

“I am glad Farore felt that way.” Zelda said, her fingers exploring his collarbone. “I cannot deny that if Link had presented himself to me as a grown hero during your initial occupation, I’d have had him slay you without a second thought.”

A flicker of irritation lit his eyes. “Hmph. And here I was, thinking I was so _clever_ , cutting the strings that let divine beings direct me, and all the while it was Farore who let me get this far.”

“Not necessarily.” Argued Zelda, determined to cheer him. “You didn’t have to fight Link; you could have… I don’t know, locked him up or something until you’d explained things to me.”

“True.”

A flash of cheek ran through her, and she grinned mischievously. “See? You didn’t marry me for nothing after all. You think your Gerudo attitudes can handle marriage now?”

He chuckled again and stroked a hand down her back. “I think I can manage it.”

Zelda laughed along with him, then still, looking around for a clock. “What time is it? Nayru said she pulled us from our slumber, but I went to bed at noon. If you were asleep, it must be much later than that.”

Ganondorf shrugged. “I went to sleep at roughly eleven.” He said. “I spent a good deal of the afternoon in the nursery, and then I wrote home to tell everyone the good news.”

That made her smile. “How are they?”

His grin widened. “Excellent. They both are. Ralon napped for a good while, and Saffie cried for years, just about, but they’re both good.”

Zelda lowered a hand to her stomach, where her belly was still swollen, but was soft instead of firm with child. “It feels strange.” She hummed. “I got used to being pregnant. Now there’s nothing there.”

Ganondorf chuckled and ducked under her hair to nip at her throat. “I can fix that for you.” He growled, and Zelda bit back a snicker; and a moan. Really, the things he could do with his tongue ought to be outlawed.

“Oh no you don’t.” She said, leaning away. “I literally gave birth this afternoon; I refuse to consider more children yet.”

Ganondorf kissed her knuckles. “But you will eventually?”

Zelda nodded. “Of course.” She searched his eyes for a moment, then leaned in close to his ear. “I’ve found I rather like the idea of having your children.”

That got exactly the reaction she was hoping for; Ganondorf groaned and pulled her closer, his hands roaming over her hips. “Witch.” He said darkly. “Telling me that when I can’t touch you.”

She giggled and pressed her lips to his briefly. “Write it down.” She suggested. “That way you won’t forget.”

“Oh, I won’t forget.” His eyes darkened as he watched her. “Believe me, I won’t forget.”

The energy in the room changed, dimming and spiralling down into a crackle of attraction. Zelda leaned forwards to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“I believe you.” She whispered, and he chuckled.

She watched the intense fire burning in his eyes, and realised something. Despite what she felt and even what the Goddesses had said, Zelda had always felt a slight niggling doubt in the depth of his affections for her, and maybe before, she’d had reason to doubt; they had been cooler. But she could see now, as the mother of his children, and part of the reason he was now free from his curse, the height of the emotions which burned as he looked at her. Ganondorf was of course an extremely passionate man; he felt with his whole heart, whether it was love or hatred. If he were to love her, _truly_ love her, he would feel it with every fibre of his body.

Now, however, she could see herself in his eyes, elevated to a higher station in his heart and soul for having helped him in this way… and for loving him in return. For that much was crystal clear to her; he didn’t expect anyone to love him, much less her, for all his arrogant bravado.

Zelda found she couldn’t let him think that, even if she thought he had to know she loved him; what did he even think she was doing otherwise?

She wet her lips, smiling lightly as the motion drew his gaze, then leaned forwards, nuzzling behind his ear for a moment, nipping at his flesh with her teeth.

“I love you.” She said softly, simply.

Zelda felt his whole body stiffen beneath her, and she gave him a few moments to compose himself and construct an answer while she occupied herself with exploring his throat with her lips. Ganondorf’s breathing was suddenly heavier, and his grip on her body tightened as he pulled her back so he could see her face, fingers skimming over her cheek and down her throat.

“Zelda.” He said, voice rich with emotion. “How can you love me?”

She shrugged slightly. “I’ll admit that you are not the kind of man I thought I’d fall in love with, if I ever did at all, but you are and I have.”

Leaning in slightly, she pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. “I love your intensity, the way you act with such purpose, the fire in your soul. It warms me.”

Well. _This is becoming quite a bit more honest than I anticipated,_ she thought wryly to herself, trailing her fingers along his jaw as he stared at her.

Then, Ganondorf leaned forwards, capturing her hand and pressing a kiss to it before he brushed her loose hair over her shoulder.

“Zelda.” He began. “My lovely Zelda.” He stared at her for another long moment, and then he leaned in to kiss her again, all the passion she loved so much poured into this one simple act. “I love you also.”

The words were murmured against her lips like a prayer, and Zelda smiled happily, hearing the truth of them deep within her soul as she deepened the kiss, sliding her arms around his neck to hold him there as she let her tongue play over his lower lip. Ganondorf held her close and drank from her lips like a starving man, and the finality of her emotions settled into her bones; she loved this, loved him.

He pulled back then, looking at her quizzically. “How do you feel?”

“Good. Tired and quite sore, but good.”

Alarm crept into his features. “You shouldn’t have gotten out of bed.” He said firmly.

“I’m fine, really, I-”

Ganondorf stood up then, cradling her too his chest.

“Selfish of me.” He began as he started towards her bedchamber door. “Keeping you out here talking when you need your rest.”

Zelda smiled and touched his cheek. “I’m fine, Ganondorf, but thank you for your concern. It’s very sweet.”

He snorted. “Sweet.”

Opening the door, Ganondorf crept into the room and settled her into her bed, ensuring he didn’t wake the healer in the process. Leaning down once he’d tucked her in, he kissed her softly.

“Goodnight, Zelda.”

Zelda touched his jaw again. “Goodnight.”

She watched him leave, her heart swelling as she recalled how happy he was, how elated he was at how things had turned out; the Goddesses had allowed it. They would let him live as a normal man, and now, they could be a family as he enjoyed his last lifetime, content in the knowledge he would leave behind a land united and peaceful, his people prosperous and happy once more.


	25. Until the End of Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet epilogue that wraps up the final instalment of this fic :D 
> 
> Features a NSFW scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the very last chapter of BtC (what do I even do with myself now) and I'd like to extend a massive thank you to everyone who liked the story, and to all the lovely people who commented, reviewed, and sent me kind messages about it :P You're all awesome, and I'm so glad you liked what I did with the story <3
> 
> ((Was this little chapter basically an excuse to write more smut: yes. Am I sorry? no.))
> 
> I've still got this particular AU stuck in my brain, despite the fact that the main story is over, so I've created another series in which I'll post random one shots whenever I write them - primarily dealing with the kids when they get a little older :D
> 
> If you are curious about the language that I used for the Gerudo in this (even though there's only a little bit of it), you should check out gerudoshikyapril.tumblr.com - she's invented the entire language, and it's great :D
> 
> Thanks for joining me on this ride!

Ganondorf strode along through the corridors, heading towards the nursery. He’d agreed to meet Zelda there, following his meeting with a Labrynnian advisor in preparation for the arrival of the King and Queen of Labrynna. Queen Nirea had kept in constant communication with Zelda, and now their state visit was almost upon them. Their advisor had been clearing up the details, and the royal couple would be here within the week.

Zelda had made him promise to come and tell her when the advisor had left. She’d been mostly content to let him handle the meeting for the arrangement of the visit this morning, for she was too busy spending time with the twins today. For someone who claimed to be quite unfeeling, she certainly had taken to motherhood. He reached the nursery door, and entered to find Zelda half lying on the floor, the twins besides her, all wrapped up in light blankets, for the children were now three months of age, and summer was nearly over (much to his disgust) and the weather now had a slight chill to the air. 

The nurse got up and respectfully curtsied as she left the room, and Ganondorf waited until she had gone before he sat down next to his wife. She smiled at him, dangling a long ribbon with several crystals attached to the end of it over Ralon, who was waving chubby fists at it. Safieta was busily employed in eating her own fingers, and cooing all the while. He smiled at the sight; his twins never failed to fill him with pride – sometimes he thought he would burst from it. It was not only the fact that they were his children, the first in several centuries, but the fact that they were the key to Hyrule’s united future with his people. They were the bridge that spanned the gap… and saved him from his curse. Neither he nor Zelda had seen hide or hair of the Golden Goddesses since the day she’d given birth, and so they had come to the conclusion that the three were genuine; this was the last time they would bear the Triforce.

“Good morning, Mama.” He said with a grin as she rolled her eyes.

“Good morning.” Zelda said, touching his hand briefly and making their Triforce’s sing before turning back to their son. “How was the meeting?”

“Fine. The details are sorted; Nirea and Julios will be here Tuesday week, and they’ve decided to bring their own son.”

Zelda beamed. “I am excited to see Nirea again. I think… the last time I saw her was when I was visiting the Gorons; she was passing through. That was around three years ago. How old is her son now? He must be at least two.”

“Hmm.” He wasn’t really listening; instead, Ganondorf picked up Ralon and held him, smiling down at his tiny son. In the months since his birth, his shock of bright red hair had only thickened, and truth be told, Ganondorf was staggeringly proud to not only have produced a son, but one who had taken after him, especially considering that Safieta had Zelda’s fair colouring. He’d gotten over his momentary fear that Ralon would attempt to overthrow him when he was grown; Zelda was right – as Ralon’s father, he would guide the boy and they could co-exist. Things were peaceful now, no matter how much he sometimes itched to go and knock a few heads together, and he would ensure his son felt no need to usurp him.

“What’s Julios like?” He asked almost absentmindedly.

“He’s… quiet. Studious. He’s the type to spend days researching every angle of something before coming to a decision. Nirea’s much more direct. He is a good and dependable King, however.”

“Ugh.” He wasn’t the biggest fan of indecisive people.

Zelda sat up then, and leaned into him. “You will try to be civil, won’t you?”

Her voice was light, but with an undercurrent of seriousness and concern; clearly, she was worried he’d behave like a brute and offend the King and Queen. Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

“I can be civil. _If_ they are civil to me.”

Zelda frowned hard. “I was thinking about that.” She admitted. “Gerudo don’t really have a good reputation amongst the Labrynnian’s either. I think it’s wise of you to have Nabooru and the others here in any case.”

“You think so?”

“Yes, I do. It presents a united front, and those are always helpful.”

“True.”

Zelda leaned up against him then, and he wrapped his free arm around her waist as she scooped up Saffie. Ganondorf leaned down to press his lips to her forehead; she smiled and touched his jaw. Really, it was ridiculous how she could effect him like this.

He ran his eye over the princess; she now looked almost exactly as she had before she’d fallen pregnant. He wouldn’t really know of any changes beneath her clothing, he thought sourly, for Zelda had not allowed him back into her bed after the birth. At first, he had respected her decision; she’d just given birth, so obviously she needed time to recover and heal. As time wore on, however, Ganondorf was becoming increasingly twitchy. He hadn’t bedded her for at least a month and a half before the birth, because of her discomfort, and now, three months afterwards, she still kept him locked out of her rooms at night. That was nearly _five months_ of enforced celibacy, and he was sick of it.

Zelda stifled her grin as she looked up at the Gerudo; he had that look on his face again, that cross between irritation, pensiveness, and need. She recognised it, of course; he looked like that whenever he was thinking about bedding her while he wasn’t allowed to. Well. She supposed she could finally put him out of his misery, and, mind made up, she turned to him with a smile.

“I spoke with Mother Raimli yesterday.”

“Oh?” Irritation was still sharp in his voice, and she struggled to stifle her grin.

“Yes. She wished to see me for my final check-up.”

“Final?”

Was that the faintest stirring of hope she could detect in his tone? Goddesses above, she hoped so. It was making this so much more fun.

“Yes. _Final_. She’s given me a clean bill of health.” Zelda peeked up at him from out of the corner of her eyes. “You know what that means, of course?”

Ganondorf looked suspicious. “…Dare I ask?” He said drily.

Zelda pressed herself a bit more firmly against his side, smirking at him as his arm came around her waist. “It _means_ , I’m free to resume, among other things, my… _marital duties_.” She whispered.

She let out a giggle at the look on his face; surprise covered his features, but then was very swiftly replaced by a decidedly lecherous expression as he slid his hands to places they had no business going to in a public setting.

Zelda snickered slightly as Ganondorf leaned down and took her mouth with bruising force. “ _Finally_.” He murmured, and she grinned.

“I thought you’d be pleased.”

 _“Pleased?”_ Ganondorf growled the word, his eyes nearly flat black as he leaned in to nip at her throat. “You have no idea.”

Zelda felt a thrill run through her at that. Still, she pulled back. “Well.” She said primly. “I suppose that’ll come tonight.”

“ _Tonight_? Oh no, Zelda. You do not get to lay that on me now and expect to me wait until _tonight_.”

Ganondorf stood up then, and slung her into his arms. Zelda motioned towards the twins. “What about-”

He cut her off. “The nurse will take care of them.”

He turned then, stalking towards the bell that would alert the nurse, and yanked it viciously. Ganondorf waited until the door was just beginning to open before he called his magic and they disappeared, reappearing in his bedchambers. Zelda sank her fingers into the material of his clothes to keep from falling as his hands roamed over her body, and he laid her impatiently down on the bed, ripping his vest off then climbing up to cover her form with his own. He kissed her savagely, making her head spin, and then ducked under her chin. His urgency was palpable he focused on tasting her skin, dragging his fangs roughly over her flesh with a growl. Zelda whimpered as Ganondorf bit down firmly on her shoulder, drawing blood, before moving back up to score his fangs viciously down her throat, making her cry out, before soothing the sting with his tongue.

He was being really very rough, she thought with a tinge of concern as his hands gripped her waist and unceremoniously shoved her further up the bed so he could get at her clothes. Zelda suspected she’d slightly underestimated his desire for her and just how long he was willing to wait; his sexual frustration had apparently boiled over. By this time, Ganondorf had torn her gown straight down the middle and traced the bones of her corset, an irritated look on his face as he realised he was unable to undo it like this. With a savage growl, he seized her waist and flipped her over; Zelda realised it was in her best interests to satisfy him as soon as possible, so she swiftly climbed up on her knees, pulling her hair over her shoulder as she presented her back, and therefore, the laces of her corset, to him. She heard his growl of approval before he yanked on the laces, pulling them undone as quickly as possible, then hurled her corset across the room. The moment she felt her stays leave her body, Zelda turned around and pressed herself against him, sinking her hands into his hair and kissing him fiercely.

Ganondorf snarled savagely and lifted her up as he ravaged her mouth, his fangs nicking her lips and smearing blood between them; he growled, licking along the seam of her lips even as he pressed her back down into the bedding. Zelda moaned as his hands cupped her breasts through the flimsy material of her chemise; he well and truly looked as though he’d lost control, his eyes almost bestial as he touched her. He tore her chemise off then, ripping it in half and then tearing the remaining shreds roughly from her skin. Her diadem, along with his crown, went sailing up to land in the top corner of the bed. Ganondorf paused, raking his gaze over her bare flesh, hurriedly tearing the material pooled at her hips until she was nude, save for her stockings. Her skin warmed under his intense gaze, and Zelda bit her lip, watching his eyes grow darker.

Ganondorf took a moment to savour the sight of her, bared to his gaze once more. _Finally_. Ignoring for the moment the intense hunger burning through his veins, he traced a finger across the slight swell of her belly, evidence she’d been with child. She _had_ changed, and for the better, in his (possibly biased) opinion; her breasts were fuller and thoroughly tempting, her hips more rounded, her body lush and utterly mouth watering. Taking a moment to rip off his trousers, he leaned down to take her lips once more.

Zelda moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her thighs falling open in the most inviting way, and he groaned into her mouth even as he slid a hand down to find her wet and open, and he gritted his teeth, trying to hold onto the last of his rapidly dwindling control. _It’s her first time since the birth_ , he chanted to himself, _slow down_. But no matter his rational side, the need to bury himself inside her, this overwhelming hunger for her body was controlling his every move. Stroking her quickly, he gritted his teeth as her cries and the movement of her hips threatened his already dubious self-control. Ganondorf could sense she was nearly at her peak when he pulled back, unable to take it anymore.

Ganondorf groaned as he watched Zelda bite her lip as he slid into her slowly, taking all his self-control not to drive into her hard and fast, to take her roughly. He leaned his forehead against the bedding, teeth gritted as he supressed the urge to stroke into her, relishing the sensations. Zelda’s hands drifted up over his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin as she moaned and tilted her hips against him, before she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“What are you waiting for?”

He heard her whimper the words and growled savagely into the sheets before he pulled back, seizing her hips and beginning to move against her. Zelda cried out and twined her hands into the cool sheets as he leaned back on his haunches; his breath hissed through his teeth as he watched her back arch, her hips undulating against him. She certainly wasn’t making this easy. Now far more concerned with finding his own release then helping Zelda reach hers, Ganondorf snarled and flipped her over roughly, hearing the princess’s squeal followed by a moan as he pulled her up on her hands and knees and entered her again.

Using his grip on her hips for leverage, Ganondorf pounded against her, and Zelda dropped her head and moaned, the intense sensations bleeding under her skin and blocking out all rational thought. She could feel herself nearing her peak, and pushed back against him, making him growl. His hand came around to stroke her most sensitive place, and Zelda was lost, her mind shattering as she let out a loud wail. The Gerudo King dug his fingers into her hips and roared with his release as he followed hot on her heels. He collapsed flat on his back besides her, breathing hard, and Zelda pulled the sheet around herself and wormed her way into the crook of his elbow; he didn’t look at her just yet, for his eyes were closed as he recovered, but he pulled her closer, turning his head to brush his lips over her hair.

After a long moment, he turned to her with a satisfied chuckle, and Zelda smiled into his chest as he rolled onto his side, pulling her firmly into him. She sighed as she pulled a scrap of shredded chemise out from underneath her, which was followed by one ragged half of her silk gown. Zelda wrinkled her nose at her husband.

“Would it kill you to simply undo my clothes _properly_ for once?”

He laughed again, and pulled the sheet down to her waist. “My apologies, Princess. I’ll… _try_ to keep your more material considerations in mind.”

Zelda rolled her eyes, and pursed her lips, folding her arms to cover her breasts. Ganondorf frowned at that, and made her uncross her arms, his eyes brightening as he looked his fill.

“You needn’t be ashamed, Zelda.” He murmured. “You’re beautiful.”

Frowning slightly, though thrilled at the praise, Zelda looked away. “I’m not ashamed. I’m just… I don’t know. It’s just reflex.”

“Well, that’s something to work on in the future.” Ganondorf sounded quite content.

Zelda snickered to herself, rolling over to lean on his chest, propping herself up on her elbows, her hair falling down to curtain them into their own little world, just the two of them. The Gerudo certainly didn’t seem to mind, his eyes wandering down to her breasts.

She smiled at him. “You seem very pleased with yourself; I suppose you’re happy now?”

He cast an appreciative glance over her body again, his hand coming up to stroke her spine. “Oh yes, Princess. Quite happy.” A shadow of concern crossed his features. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

Assessing herself briefly, Zelda then shook her head. “No, I’m fine. I’ll be a bit stiff, I think, but I’m all right.”

“Good. Because I fully intend to bed you tomorrow, and day after, and the day after that…” Ganondorf paused, considering. “Tonight, as well.”

Zelda muffled her giggle. “You are incorrigible. A shameless opportunist.”

He snickered, but didn’t deny it. “I take what I can get.”

“Mmm.” She traced a hand lightly along his jaw. “I think I know that already.”

Zelda smiled down at her ferocious Gerudo King as he chuckled, content in the knowledge that he wanted her.

“I never dreamed it would turn out this way.” She said, tilting her head to the side. “I really didn’t. I thought I’d be owned by a miserable brute for the rest of my days, never to have my freedom again.”

Ganondorf snorted a laugh, then swapped their positions, pressing her down into the bedding, his hair forming a curtain around her again.

“You feel free then?”

“I do.”

He kissed her lightly, and Zelda relished the feel of it, of his lips against hers.

“I do own you.” Ganondorf continued the thought, grinning a little at her slight frown.

“Yes, I own you, Zelda, but if you belong to me, I fear I must admit that I belong to you, too.”

He bent to kiss her again, and as he did, Ganondorf murmured against her lips.

“I’ll love you forever, _sa sunli zi_.”

“And I you.” She breathed, pulling him closer.

“Until the end of days.”

And they did.


End file.
